Always and Forever
by LostChick
Summary: A Post Island story about Jack and Kate and the events of their lives off the island. All 1st season and some 2nd season characters included too!Plenty of drama and romance. Now complete, please read.
1. Being Rescued

TITLE: "Always and Forever"

CHARACTERS: Jack and Kate. (Most of the Castaways Mention or in Story)

RATED: T (language, some adult content)

EPISODES: This takes place after the castaways have been rescued.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Lost's characters - they're the property of ABC and Touchstone Television.

* * *

Jack and Kate stood together on the dock of the rescue boat. Both amazed that this was happening. They had been rescued. After spending five years of their lives on the island they were going home. At least most of them were...

Jack looked down at Kate who was searching through her bag. Panicking she dumped the contents out onto the floor. She threw everything around, but she couldn't find Tom's plane. It had to be here. Where else could it be? Kate looked up...could it still be in her tent? She had to look. She ran off the boat, back onto the beach, and towards her camp. Jack called out after her, but she didn't care she had to find that plane. She finally reached her tent. Nothing was in there except a few blankets and rolled up shirt for a pillow. She threw apart the bed. Looking under everything...it was gone. How could have lost the plane? It meant everything to her. Suddenly someone behind her spoke.

"Hey Freckles," said an extremely amused voice behind her. "Whatcha looking for?"

Kate stood up to find Sawyer standing some five feet behind her. An odd smile across his face.

"How did you know I was looking for something, Sawyer?" asked Kate her temper rising quickly.

"Lucky guess, I suppose." He replied.

"Why aren't you on the rescue boat?" asked Kate walking towards him, hands bawling into fists by her side.

"I dunno," said Sawyer sitting down and crossing his legs in front of him. "I was thinking I would stay here and become king of this little island."

"Do you have my plane?" Kate asked, not replying to his statement.

"Do you mean this?" asked Sawyer reaching into his pocket and taking out a little 747-plane figure.

"You know damn well that's what I mean" Kate replied through gritted teeth. "Give it too me!"

"Well what's in it for me?" asked Sawyer his eyes flickering and the corners of his mouth turning up in an odd sort of smile. "Maybe another kiss would do..."

"Go to hell!" said Kate as she jumped forward to get the plane, landing on Sawyer who rolled out from under her as she hit him square across the jaw.

"Hey Freckles...are you feeling a little frisky?" He said rubbing his jaw. "I just didn't think you were the type to jump on people in the middle of an open area..."

"I wasn-" started Kate, but a voice behind her stopped her from speaking.

Both Kate and Sawyer turned around to see Jack standing there, walking towards them, looking angry.

"Hiya Doc", said Sawyer rolling his eyes at the same time. He was still lying on the sand Kate right next to him.

Jack didn't reply instead he went over to Kate and helped her up. Kate stood up and brushed the sand off her.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Kate in a whisper.

"Hey, Doc, no need to whisper, okay." said Sawyer annoyed. "I wasn't going to hurt her...I wouldn't hurt a fly. Would I Freckles?"

Kate shifted her feet. She didn't reply. Instead she went and picked up her plane that Sawyer had dropped in their fight. Without looking at Sawyer or Jack, she made her way back to the boat.

Kate sat down on a bench on the deck of the plane. All the castaways had agreed that they were not to keen on the idea of flying in a plane so soon. Kate was glad for the boat ride. That meant it would take longer to get to shore. The more time she had to be free.

Kate looked around her...at all the people happy to be off the island. Across from her stood Charlie and Claire...and of course Aaron who was almost five years old. Charlie had asked Claire to marry him and they agreed to do it as soon as they got into Sydney. Sitting together at bow of the boat was Shannon and Sayid. Nobody was sure if they were together or not, but were never 15 feet away from each other. Jin and Sun had made up and were probably together somewhere, though Kate could not see them. As for the other castaways life had not changed much. Locke was in charge of an expedition on the island. He for some reason didn't want to leave and would be taking a plane back there as soon as possible.. Kate hadn't seen Sawyer get back on the boat and really didn't care anymore. She was sleepy...her vision was fading in and out. Kate closed her eyes...

What seemed like only ten minutes turned out to be five hours. Jin was shaking her. She opened her eyes slowly. The sun was setting...She looked up at Jin.

"You, okay?" asked Jin in his broken English.

"Yeah", replied Kate sitting up. Jin then handed her a plate of food. "Wow...pizza."

Jin smiled and walked away rejoining Sun on the other side of the boat. Kate picked up the piece of pizza and took a deep bite. She gagged on it. Coughing, she stood up. Suddenly there was a gentle pat on the back. She turned around to see Jack.

"You should eat slower." He said in his doctorish tone of voice. "You aren't used to this food. You must start slowly."

"Yeah" replied Kate. She put the pizza back on the tray and walked over to the edge of the boat.

"I'm scared Jack" she said in a soft voice as Jack walked over to her and put an arm around her.

"I know, Kate, you have told me before," said Jack. "But do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes. I remember."

"Then why are you still afraid?"

"Because..."

"Kate" said jack turning her around to face him. He looked into her eyes and saw fear. She was afraid. He would have to make her see." I promised you I would never let anything happen to you while we were on the island. And that doesn't stop that we are off of it..."

"But Jack" replied Kate. "I am going to jail. As soon as we step off this boat, I shall be taken away."

She put her head into Jack's chest. Jack looked down at her head. He gently put his finger under her chin. He slowly lifted her chin up and looked her straight into eyes.

"This is not the last time we will be together", Jack said matter-of-factly. "Yes you may end up in jail, but not forever. You did not commit the murder...you may have robbed the bank..." Kate smiled slightly and very innocently. "But we will be together. I will wait for you."

Kate smiled. Tears still rolling down her eyes. Jack wiped away her tears with his fingers and then placed his hands on the side of her face gently. He bent down and kissed her. Very softy...waiting for Kate to return the kiss. Kate pressed her lips against his and her body. Kate put his arms around her waist and Kate put hers around his neck.

The only sound that was made during the night was Hurley who mumbled. "Dudes, get a room" as he walked past Kate and Jack kissing.

Five hours later. They found themselves looking at a familiar site...Australia. Kate joined the rest of the castaways as they stood on the dock waiting to be back on the mainland. Jack came up behind her and slipped his hand into hers. As the boat hit the dock everyone cheered...everyone except Kate and Jack. Dozens of cameras began to click and television anchors began to talk loudly.

"Its amazing these people survived..."

"Lets see if we can talk to one of them..."

"That woman there had a baby on the island..."

"Look its Charlie from Driveshaft!"

Everyone began to climb out of the boat as Jack pulled Kate aside.

"There are cops over there." He said nodding to some men in standing over near a shop." And before they take you I just want you to know something."

Kate didn't reply instead she looked over at the cops. Suddenly Shannon came running up to her.

"Kate" she said quickly. "There are some men here looking for you...I think they want an interview or something. "

"Thanks, Shannon" replied Kate quietly and Shannon nodded and ran back over to Sayid.

"Kate" said Jack taking her hand. "I love you."

"I know," said Kate quickly. As she saw the cops coming towards her. "I have to go."

"You are not going to run," said Jack. "If you do, we will never be together."

The men were next to Kate now.

"Katherine Austin?" asked the taller of the two cops. Kate nodded slowly. "You are under arrest."

"I know," she said simply. "Just give me a moment...I won't run."

She looked back at Jack.

"Goodbye Jack." she said. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Kate," said Jack again. "Tell me you love me, Kate..."

"I can't" she replied tears beginning to run down her cheeks again.

Jack said nothing, but walked past her into the crowd of people. Kate turned back to the cops. One was taking out his handcuffs. But didn't have to time to place them on her...

Kate was running threw the people. "Jack" she called out. "JACK!" Jack turned around and Kate spotted him. She ran towards him slamming into his body and throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you Jack Shepard," she said. "always and forever".

To be continued...


	2. Kate's Fate

Kate sat against the rough stonewalls of her cell. The place was silent, except for the deep breathing of the other inmates. She was still in the clothes she had left the island in and she had a hearing in the morning to decide her fate. She leaned her head back against the wall and sleep took her...

"Kate! Jack!" yelled a voice near them. Kate and Jack were lying together in their "bed". The sun was barely up, so opening her eyes blinded Kate when she could finally see clearly she saw Charlie standing near them.

"What's wrong Charlie?", asked Jack quickly looking worried. "Is Claire okay? Aaron?"

Yes, they are fine, said Charlie happily almost jumping up and down with excitement." A boat is here! We are getting off this bloody island!"

Jack jumped up and put a shirt on quickly.

"What?" said Jack, is a disbelieving voice, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Charlie. "Sayid's radio worked. He got a boat to come and get us!"

Jack smiled."Come on Charlie, let's go tell everyone."

He looked back at Kate who looked less then thrilled. "Don't worry Kate, I'll be back."

As Jack and Charlie left Kate sat up and up a button up shirt over her tank top. She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. Wow…. they were being rescued. She had given up all hope. Minutes later she could here someone running.

"Kate!", said a voice behind her.

Kate looked around to see Claire and Aaron running towards her.

"We just saw Jack at the boat he told us to tell you that the boat is going to take us back to Australia. We are to pack up all of our belongings and not to worry about the camps and stuff," said Claire holding Aaron's hand.

"We are going to mommy's home!" said Aaron excitedly.

Claire looked down at him and smiled brightly. Kate on the other hand gave him a half smile.

"Thanks Claire." said Kate and Claire and Aaron walked away back to their camp to pack.

Kate looked around her camp. Her belongings? All she had was some clothes and Tom's plane. She sat down on the ground and began to pack them all into a bag she had found. It didn't take very long since she didn't own that much. She saw that Jack hadn't packed so she packed his stuff too. She would leave the infirmary for him to do. Once she had finished she began to walk down the beach towards the boat. On the way she saw everyone laughing and packing their things up, Sawyer trying to find more bags to hold all of his stuff. When she reached the boat, there was a ten-person crew there helping everyone onto the boat. She saw Jack talking with the captain. Jack saw her and waved to her. She smiled back and sat down in the sand, her face in her hands. Jack came over to her…

"Hey sweetie," he said bending down and giving her a quick kiss. "Are you okay?" he asked seeing the worried look on her face.

"Nothing…. I mean…I'm fine…." she said giving him a quick smile, but he didn't buy it.

"Kate..."he began.

"I'm okay, Jack, just excited." she replied quickly stepping onto the boat. "Lets go home"

Kate opened her eyes to find herself looking at a brick wall. She had dreamed about her last day on the island. When they had found out the goodness. It was a good thing that Jack had eventually found out her true feelings. Jack was good at that...he had always been there for her...Would he always?

Kate had no more time to think about that...a minute later a very pompous woman came to her cell door.

"Katherine Austin?" she asked her voice cold. She was wearing a very red pantsuit…with red nails and shoes to match and her hair in a tight bun on the back of her head.

"Yeah" Kate said standing up, smoothing out her shirt and pants, which were both very, wrinkled. "Are you my lawyer?"

"Yes." said the lawyer as a prison guard came up and unlocked the cell. "My name is Emily Neilson."

"Hi" said Kate again stepping outside the cell. She tried to flatten her hair, which she was sure looked really bad. Emily led her down a narrow hallway and into a room with no windows. Inside were two cops, another lawyer, and a judge.

"Hello, Miss Austin." said the Judge cheerfully shaking Kate's hand. "I am Judge Lewis."

Kate smiled and sat down across from him. He wasn't wearing judge robes but jeans and a polo shirt.

He sat down after them and folded his hands on the desk. "We are here to determine your punishment for the crimes you committed before becoming stranded on the island... You have been cleared of all murder charges. The woman who had committed them came forward two years ago." He paused." On the other hand, you did rob a bank."

Kate's heart stopped. She knew she had not committed the murder, but she had robbed the bank...she nodded and lowered her head.

"That is why," Judge Lewis, continued," You will be put on probation."

"Excuse me?" said Kate believing that she had heard the judge wrong. "Probation? I'm not going to jail."

"No," said her lawyer," We all agree being on some haunted island for five years was a worse enough punishment." The other lawyer on Kate's left nodded in an agreement.

"This means" said Judge Lewis smiling so his face became extremely wrinkled. "That you must stay in Australia. You may be American, but we rather keep you here. Nobody knows about your...crimes...here at least." He finished looking slightly uncomfortable.

Kate smiled so big and let out a little laugh. She sat back in her chair…she was free. This was great! Suddenly her heart sank. What if Jack had gone back to the States?

"Kate," said Emily. Kate looked up to see that very one was leaving the room. "Can we get you a taxi? Free of charge."

"Ummm." said Kate surprised. "Sure."

Kate left the room…. where was she going to go? She decided to find the hotel Jack was staying at. She borrowed Emily's cell phone, because she had no money for the payphone. She had called every hotel in the phonebook and finally found the one with a Jack Shepard staying there. She handed Emily back her phone and walked outside the police station. She was free and she was going to find Jack...

Twenty miles away Jack Shepard was lying down in his bed, at the Beachview Hotel. All the castaways had been given a free stay here for as long as they needed. They all called their families to tell them they were okay and decided to party.

Charlie was playing his guitar and everyone was dancing and laughing. Sayid walked over to the C.D. player and turned it down.

"A toast" said Sayid holding up his glass. "To us the castaways…we were able to forget out differences and become a family. We aren't castaways…we are survivors. To us!"

They all toasted each other and began remember their adventures.

"Remember the hatch?" said Sayid. They had never gotten all the way in it…the tunnel had gone down for miles.

"And the polar bear?" said Sawyer with a proud smile…for he had been the one to shoot it.

"And Boone" said Shannon quietly. Everyone went silent…Shannon held up her glass and said, "To Boone" and everyone repeated, "To Boone", and clinked glasses.

They all became loud again and began to play music and dance… nobody thought of Kate and the fact that she was sitting in a cell somewhere. Nobody except Jack...

Jack had gone to bed early, before the party was over, and was now turning on the news. Not to his surprise...it was Charlie's face on the news. The anchorwoman was talking about how Driveshaft's bassist had not died but had been on an island somewhere off the coast and how they were planning a come back tour. Other castaways were mentioned too, and there pictures flashed across the screen. They were shone getting off the boat, everyone hugging and waving. They showed Kate...jumping into his arms...they didn't say anything about her being arrested. Sure that that was coming he turned it off. He couldn't watch anymore.

He turned off the light and laid down to go to sleep...he finally fell asleep twenty minutes later...but suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Jack grunted as he got out of bed. He figured it was Sawyer drunk or someone else wondering where we had gone. He unlocked the door and opened it. What was standing there made he mouth drop open, Kate…. wet from the rain, smiling at him.

To be continued...


	3. The Question

"Kate?" asked Jack, not sure if he was still sleeping or not. "Kate is that really you."

Kate stepped towards him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "The one and the only" she said pulling back slightly.

Jack picked up Kate and swung her around. Kate laughed as Jack put her down and hugged her.

"Jack, I'm getting you all wet!" she said laughing.

"I don't care," replied Jack. They both sat down together on the bed. Kate looked at Jack and saw tears running down his eyes.

"Jack, what's wrong?" she asked taking her finger and wiping away his tears. "Tell me…"

"I am just so happy to see you," said Jack softly. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

Kate smiled slightly. She could not believe that Jack was crying. She didn't know why…he had always been so strong. Strong for her, strong for all the castaways. But he had always had had a soft spot…which only Kate could find. He was her Jack and he would always be that.

Kate drifted out of her thoughts and leaned forward and kissed Jack. Jack leaned her back on top of him to kiss her. Kate pulled herself back up after a minute.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" she asked still on top of him.

Jack laughed. "You broke up our kiss, for a shirt? I was sooooo into that…and then you…go…. and…."

Kate put her fingers over his lips. "Can I borrow a shirt, _please_?"

"Of course." said Jack and Kate kissed him as her thank you and got up and went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Kate came out in Jack's shirt…her hair back in a ponytail and her face freshly washed. "Wow" said Jack as she came out.

"Ha!" said Kate. "I guess isn't hard to impress you…"

"Well maybe just because its you.", said Jack smiling.

"Very smooth, Mr. Shepard." said Kate lying next to him in the bed.

"I know…it's the doctor in Me.," replied Jack.

Kate let out a huge laugh and kissed him.

"I missed you Jack…" she began to blush so she turned around so he could hold her. "Even if we were only apart for a day or so."

"I know." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Lets sleep…tomorrow everyone is going to freak when they see you."

Kate laid her head against his chest and fell asleep. Jack looked down at her head and kissed it. "Goodnight, my love" he mumbled as he fell asleep too.

That morning Kate, back in her tank-top and jeans, and Jack entered the breakfast room of the hotel to shocked look on everyone's faces, nobody could believe that she was standing there, not in jail somewhere. Nobody spoke for a moment until Claire entered the room and ran over to Kate, giving her a huge hug.

"Oh thank god!" she said. "We were all so worried."

"Thanks Claire." said Kate. Suddenly everyone was back to normal, as though they didn't want to be the first one to say, "Thank God, you aren't in jail". After that several people came up to give her hugs. Finally Sawyer approached her when Jack had gone to get her something to eat. According to him "She wasn't eating enough"

"Well, well, well Freckles," said Sawyer smiling. "So how did you mange to get out of the slammer? Eh?"

"Well Sawyer," said Kate rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips, "I shot them all and escaped…what do you think I am?"

Sawyer looked at her… "Well, don't tell me then and I'm not answering the question." he said and he walked away.

Jack came back a moment later with juice and an apple for Kate.

"You eat this." He said handing it to her.

"Yes, doctor" she said teasingly. "Right away."

Jack began to walk over to Charlie and Sayid. "But don't think an apple a day will keep the doctor away." He whispered in her ear. Kate smiled.

"Of course not" she replied as she went to sit next to Claire.

"Hey" said Kate sitting next to her. She was trying to get Aaron to eat some toast.

"Come on, sweetie," she said in her sweetest motherly voice. "Eat it for mummy."

"No." said Aaron simply and he pushed to bowl away. "I want boar!"

Claire looked at Kate for help. But Kate couldn't stop herself from laughing at Aaron. _Boar?_ Out of all the things in the world he wanted boar…

Two weeks later Kate found herself sitting at the breakfast room again, but this time she was helping Claire get ready for her and Charlie's wedding. They had decided to get married in the hotel. The wedding was going to be very simple. All the castaways, or most of them at least, were going to be there, plus Liam, Charlie's brother, and Claire's mom.

"Claire" said Kate, "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks" said Claire her hands were shaking as she ran them down the front of her dress. The government had given them all money for their troubles. Claire, Kate, Shannon, and Sun, had all gone out right away and bought new wardrobes. Claries dress was a simple strapless dress that went down to her feet with a little flair with a small train in the back. Kate stood behind Claire and put her veil on or her. Claire had asked Kate to be her maid of honor and Shannon and Sun to be her bridesmaids. Naturally, they had all said yes. Jack was Charlie's best man, Jin and Sayid his groomsmen. After Kate and Sawyer's light rift he had left Australia. Michael and Walt were going to be Ushers, and Locke was going to walk Claire down the aisle.

Ten minutes later, they were standing outside of the doors that took them into the chapel. Jack, Jin, and Sayid came around to get ready for the decent down the aisle. Jack walked over to Kate his mouth wide open.

"You look amazing," said Jack giving her a quick kiss.

"Thanks" said Kate adjusting the straps on her dress. The dresses were a light purple, very simple, with spaghetti straps. "Well let's get ready."

"Where is John?" asked Claire. Everyone looked around and realized Locke wasn't there. Locke ran into the room. Claire began to panic, but suddenly the door opened behind them.

"Sorry, Claire." He said going over to her and kissing her cheek. "I am leaving tomorrow to go back to the island, I was just making the final arrangements."

Claire nodded as the music began to play. Sayid took Shannon's arm as the doors opened and they began to walk down the aisle, followed by Jin and Sun, then Kate and Jack. Finally when they all reached the top the wedding march began to play. Little Aaron was walking down the aisle in front of Claire and Locke. Kate looked at Jack and Jack nodded towards Charlie. Charlie was crying…his hand at his side. Kate looked at Claire who was now crying. Locke went up to Charlie. "You take care of her, she is a catch of a lifetime"

Charlie nodded, unable to say anything, as Claire and him joined hands. Aaron went and stood in front of Uncle Jack. The preacher began… "Tis a miracle that we are all standing her today. These people…all of these people only made it her by the love and compassion that they found for one another." The preacher continued to talk, Charlie and Claire exchanged vows and rings. Finally the preacher let Charlie do the part he had been waiting for. "Charlie, you may now kiss your bride." Charlie smiled. "Finally!" he said as he Claire and gave Aaron a hug. Family. They were finally an official family!

Later at the reception, which took place in on of the hotels conference room, everyone was having a nice dinner chatting about what they were going to do now with their lives. Sun told Kate that her and Jin were planning on staying in Australia, now that her father thinks they are dead; they would stay here and go on with their life together. She asked Kate what her plans was…the truth was Kate did not have any, she was going to tell Sun that, but just then Jack stood up to make his speech.

Jack clinked his glass and everyone went silent. "Being the best man means I have to give a speech…well I would first like Charlie for only giving me on days notice." Everyone laughed, "Well I just really want to wish Charlie and Claire luck. They have gone through more things then couples usually have to go through, polar bears, Ethan's, monsters, others, just to name a few, but because they can do that we all know that they will be able to go through anything. To Charlie and Claire, the best life together… and to Aaron too, may you receive Charlie's gift of music."

"Here, here," said Charlie as everyone drank to them.

"But that's not all. I spoke to Charlie earlier and I asked him if I could take the spotlight off of him and Claire for a little while. He said it would be okay only if I didn't take so long. So I am going to be short and sweet. Seeing this wedding today made me realize the one thing I am missing in my life." Jack began to walk towards Kate who was standing next to Sun on the other side of the room. Kate's heart began to pound as Jack got closed. She took Sun's hand, which squeezed it. "Kate" he said getting down on one knee in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

Kate stood there…her and Jack's eyes locked. She opened her mouth to reply…

To be continued….


	4. A Reception To Remember

Kate looked down at Jack. His eyes were sparkling the way they always did when he looked at her. This was the moment Kate had been waiting forever since her and Jack had first kissed. Jack was being to look worried. The castaways around them began to mumble. Kate smiled and replied softly.

"Of course,"

Jack jumped up off the floor and picked her up in a huge hug.

"You had me scared!" said Jack as they broke apart and he put the ring on her finger. Everyone around them began to clap and scream. Many people chanted "About time, Jack!" Kate laughed as Charlie and Claire came over to them and hugged them.

"Dude," said Charlie pulling at Jack's arm. "That took longer then a couple of minutes. Next time wait until after the reception." Charlie laughed again and gave Jack another hug.

"Oh my god", said Claire. "You are going to have to let me help you plan the wedding! I love doing this stuff." Claire's eyes were so wide with idea. "I think a wedding on the beach!"

Kate smiled; it had all started on the beach after all that's where the new life they shared together should begin also. She and Claire would have to get together later to discuss it. "You will be my maid of honor won't you?" replied Kate.

Claire's face broke into a huge smile. "Of course!" she said and the two of them hugged again. "We are going to have so much fun!"

They all turned around when the music had stopped. The music stopped and the D.J. announced that it was time for Mr. and Mrs. Pace's first dance. Charlie smiled and grabbed Claire's hand he lead her out onto the floor, Aaron had also decided to join them, and was dancing with Claire's mom. Claire had but her arms around Charlie's neck and her head against his chest. Then the music became slower and the D.J. invited everyone else on the floor. Jack grabbed Kate's hand.

"May I have this dance," he asked with an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, you may Mr. Shepard.", replied Kate smiling as she followed Jack onto the dance floor. She didn't look into his eyes but instead she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his heart beating. She remembered the time when he had been stuck in the cave with Charlie that had been the worst thing that had ever happened. Kate had been falling in love with Jack. She thought about the fact that she had never told him her feelings. But then he came out alive…she decided not to love…she couldn't. What if something had happened to him? Kate could not bear to think…but then Jack began to fall in love with her. Before she knew what was happening she had been swept off her feet. Now…she was going to be Mrs. Jack Shepard. She had found the love the some people only dream of receiving. Kate's one wish had come true…she and Jack would be there together…forever….

The music stopped. Kate looked up at Jack and saw him smiling back down towards her. He bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back. He broke apart.

"And you got mad a me for breaking a kiss over a shirt?" she said jokingly poking him in the chest. "Gimme your reason…?"

"I was thinking," said Jack the corners of his mouth turning up in the smile innocent grin Kate loved so much. "That we could go upstairs…back to our room…"

"Sounds like fun…"she said looking around to see the dance floor covered in people. "Do you think anyone would notice if we went missing?"

"Maybe…" said Jack, "But who cares…"

Jack took Kate's hand and led her off the dance floor. They went all the way up to their room. Once the door was closed she came up next to him and kissed him. He put his hands around her and began to unzip her dress. Kate broke away from him…

"I'm going to go into the bathroom," said Kate seeing the disappointment in his eyes, and smiling." I'll be right back. Try not to miss me too much."

"I'll try," replied Jack softly. "But I won't promise anything."

Kate smiled and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Jack sat down on the bed. He laid his head back on the headboard and waited for Kate. Jack closed his eyes…remembering his and Kate's first kiss.

Jack had just gotten out of the cave with Charlie. Kate didn't notice and continued to pull rocks away from the entrance. Suddenly she heard Walt say that the doctor was back. Kate jumped up and ran over to Jack. She jumped into his arms. Which surprised both her and Jack. Kate got off him when she heard him cry in pain. He told her that his shoulder had been dislocated.

Later Kate came up to Jack who was sitting alone by the fire. She gave him a sling for his arm. She smiled so big when he told her that he loved it that his heart got caught in his throat. She did not say anything, but looked into the fire.

"You know," she said after a while. "I was afraid that you were dead when Sawyer told me you were in the cave…"

"Oh, really? I was surprised I didn't die," Jack replied trying not to sound so pathetic. "I thought about you a lot when I was in there though."

"Jack…" said Kate turning around to face him.

"I'm sorry" he interrupted. "If that seemed to forward…I understand that we have only been on this island for little more then a week, but you see, I really care about you Kate."

"Jack," said Kate smiling. "If hadn't interrupted me I was just about to say the same thing about you and that when you were in the cave, I thought about you every second.

"Kate" said Jack leaning towards her. He looked into her eyes and saw the fire dancing in them. He saw in her eyes something that he had never seen before, someone who needed him, someone who he could spend the rest of his life with. He continued. "I am going to kiss you now."

"You better" replied Kate just before there lips met. Jack slid his uninjured arm up her shirt and Kate put her hands on the sides of his neck. Their kisses became more passionate. Kate opened her mouth slightly and met Jacks tongue with hers. They had just said everything to each other…everything was good…

Jack opened his eyes. How long had he been asleep? He looked at the clock…fifteen minutes. Where was Kate? Jack looked around, from what he could see Kate had not left the bathroom yet. Jack got up and walked over to the door. He knocked on it and waited. No answer. He knocked again and tried to turn the doorknob. It was locked.

"Kate, sweetie, are you okay?" asked Jack thorough the door his voice getting worried, still no answer. "Kate, if you don't answer me I am going to break down the door."

Kate did not answer. Jack went back by the bed and picked up the phone and called the front desk.

"Hello, this is Mandy, can I help you?"

"Yes," said Jack in a hurried voice. "Yes I need---Can you call down to the party room and tell Charlie and Sayid to come up here please, room 142, and can you call the police. My fiancé has had an accident."

"Why should I call your friends?" asked Mandy sounding annoyed.

"JUST DO IT!" yelled Jack into the phone and hung up.

He ran towards the door and smashed into it. It didn't move. It didn't even make a slight movement. His heart was pounding…these were precious seconds he was wasting. He tried again, but only ended up hurting himself. He tried over and over again, praying that Kate was all right. There had to be something wrong. She hadn't answered him…because she couldn't…there was no other explanation. A minute later Charlie and Sayid ran into the room, breathing heavy as they had just ran a marathon.

"What's wrong Jack?" asked Sayid looking extremely worried.

"Its Kate, something is wrong. She has been in there for about twenty minutes, but when I knocked there was no answer, the door is locked. I think she might be hurt."

"Okay," said Charlie. "Lets knock down this door!"

All three men hurled themselves into the door. It flung open. On the floor inside of the bathroom laid Kate. She was on the floor, still in her bridesmaid dress. The wall next to her and floor was covered in blood. There was a huge gash on the side of her head and on her arm. Charlie and Sayid gasped. Nobody could weather or not see was breathing. Jack went in to touch her. He had to help her. Sayid grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Don't touch her Jack," he said and Charlie put his hand on his shoulder." You could make it worse."

"I know," said Jack, they could now hear men running up the hallway towards the room. "She---I don't know what to do if ---"

"She will be okay," said Charlie as three paramedics came running in the door. They paramedics rushed over to Kate's body. "She is breathing" they heard one of the paramedics say as they put her onto a stretcher and cared her out of the room. Jack followed them, he ran down the hallway behind them. Jack prayed…Charlie had told Jack that Kate would be okay…Jack was not as sure…

To be continued.


	5. Double Miracle

Chapter 5 Part 1:

Jack paced around the waiting room of the Australian National Hospital. Many of the wedding guests, including Claire, Charlie, Jin, Sun, Shannon, and Sayid, were sitting around. Nobody said anything; just shot each other worried looks now and again. Jack, despite the fact he was a doctor, was not allowed in the room with Kate. She had been in the Emergency Room for about a half hour, the longest half-hour of Jack Shepard's life. Finally after an hour of being there, a nurse came out of the room and told Jack to follow her. Jack looked around at everyone, many of them gave him a smile, Charlie winked, and others did not know what to do, but pray. Jack followed the nurse who led him into a small white room. Kate was lying in a bed fast asleep, two IV's in her arm. Jack sat down next to Kate as the nurse closed the door.

"How is she?" Jack asked the nurse as she fluffed Kate's pillow. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Oh yes," said the nurse smiling ironically. "She only passed out…because of…well you know what, I am just going to let her tell you."

"What?" asked Jack nonplused. "I would like---I need to know what's wrong. I am a doctor."

"A doctor really? Well I will let you know she is fine. There is something she would like to tell you though when she wakes up," said the Nurse smiling even wider. "By the way the cut on her head and arms are nothing serious. A few stitches fixed those right up. What took so long, were the tests we ran."

"What tests?" asked Jack again, sounding nervous and annoyed.

"Like I said," replied the Nurse in a very sweet tone. "She'll tell you everything."

With that the nurse left. Jack stood up wishing he had gotten more of an explanation, he looked out into the hallway, but the nurse was gone. Jack could have asked the front desk or some other doctor for some information, but in the end decided to let Kate tell him, it would be wonderful to hear her voice. Suddenly, as though by fate, Kate spoke"

"Jack?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm here," said Jack turning around and walking back to her side.

"I fell," said Kate becoming slightly more awake. "I just passed out in the bathroom. I hit my head and my arm of the counter top."

"I know," said Jack stroking her hair, "The Paramedics told me what must have happened on the way over here."

Kate smiled and Jack bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Jack," said Kate trying to sit up, but laying back down instead. "I have something to tell you, but I think…I'll sleep first…" Kate closed her eyes and laid back down. Jack then left the room, slightly anxious to hear what she had to tell him, but he decided to go inform the others that she was all right. Jack felt as a huge rock had been removed from his stomach. Kate was going to be okay…Jack skipped once as he walked down the hallway and ran to the waiting room.

After hearing the good news about Kate everyone returned to the hotel. After all he had interrupted Charlie and Claire's wedding reception. Jack stayed behind of course to help Kate get ready to leave. She had received twenty stitches in her head and fifteen in her arm. Kate would be on some pain medications, but otherwise was in perfect shape.

Later on Jack walked back into the room after going to get dinner to find Kate dressed lying on the bed ready to go.

"Wow," she said looking at the television mounted on the wall above them. "That guy is really cute!"

Jack looked up at the television to he himself giving an interview about being on the island. As soon as they had gotten off all the castaways had been "attacked" by paparazzi. All had agreed to give interviews as long as they were allowed to lead normal lives after leaving the dock.

"Yes he is!" agreed Jack as he walked over to Kate and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "So what's the big secret around here? All the nursing keeps smiling at me."

"Oh that" said Kate clapping her hands together and smiling brightly at Jack. "We are going to have a baby!"

"What?" said Jack. "We're going to be parents?"

"Yeah!" said Kate as Jack hugged her. He let go of her and sat down next to her as a thought crossed his mind.

"But, ummm…Kate," said Jack, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "We haven't made love in—

"Two months," said Kate, "I've been pregnant that long. That's why I passed out."

"That's not good, Kate," said Jack, taking his doctor role. "You shouldn't have passed out…it's only common when women are having more then one---

"Baby?" finished Kate. She smiled at Jack. "That's right Mr. Shepard. We are having twins."

Two months had passed since the accident and Kate was doing fine, she was only a little bigger, but she swore that she was at least twice her size. Claire had also found out that she was pregnant, but she was due three weeks after Kate. Eight of the castaways had decided to stay in Australia: Kate, Jack, Charlie, Claire, Shannon, Sayid, Jin, and Sun. The rest decided to go back home to their families. Jack and Kate had decided to not get married until Kate could "properly fit into a dress again", so they moved into a house right out of Sydney. Charlie, Claire, and Aaron moved into a house only two doors down. Jin and Sun moved into the next town over and were still hiding from Sun's father, but were relieved to be living their own lives again. Shannon and Sayid also moved into a house three blocks away from Kate and Jack. Kate and Claire had spent the last two months together, Claire only left to go home and sleep, but was always right back at Kate's in the morning. Between planning Kate's wedding and their own baby shower they were quite busy.

"Oh, Sun, these are beautiful!" said Kate holding up to blankets Sun had made for the babies. "Thank you" Kate walked over to Sun to give her a hug, but could only reach a little way around her. "When these come out, I'll give you your proper hug!"

Everyone laughed as Kate sat back down next to Claire. Kate's living room had been decorated in blue and pink streamers. Sun and Shannon had attended of course, but also there was Claire's mom, Linda. Jack, Charlie, Aaron, Sayid, and Jin were in the other room watching the special television program about the castaways on television.

"Okay, the presents are done," said Shannon folding up the clothes Kate and Claire had received. "Have either of you thought of any names yet?"

Claire and Kate looked at each other. They had just been discussing this yesterday, Claire had a few names chosen, but Kate had not thought of anything well…on name had crossed Kate and Jack's minds.

"No", replied Kate hesitating, "Well actually, if it's okay with you, Shannon, if we have a boy, we would like to name it Boone."

"Kate," said Shannon as she leaned forward and gave her a huge hug, "That would mean so much to me." As Shannon let go of Kate a tear trickled out of her eye.

"Okay," said Claire's mom standing up, a tear running down her eye as well "Who wants cake?"

All the women stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen as the phone rang. Jack got up and walked into the living room to pick it up. Everyone could hear someone talking very quickly on the other line. As Jack listened his face became more and more worried. "Thank you" he said as he hung it up. Kate walked over to Jack who put his arm around her. Noticing the awkward silence the other men came into the room.

"What's wrong, Jack?" asked Sayid slowly. Everyone now looking at Jack seemed to be holding his or her breath.

"That was a call from Locke's expedition manager," said Jack slowly, "John had gone missing."


	6. I'll be home soon

The news about John had cut the baby shower short. Everyone had left except Sayid. He and Jack had gone into Jack's office, leaving Kate alone in the living room to clean up, the wrapping paper and streamer from the party. Jack and Sayid had been in the office for over an hour, when Shannon came over to see why Sayid had not returned home. Shannon and Kate sat in the living room for another hour discussing weddings and baby names, until they decided to check on the boys. Kate knocked on the door of Jack's office and opened it. Inside Jack and Sayid were looking at maps of the island. While on the island Sayid had drawn maps of it, every place on the island had been marked.

"Jack?" asked Kate walking into the room, her hand resting on stomach, also known as her portable shelf. "What have you been doing here for the last two hours?"

"Maps," said Sayid simply as he began to read them again. On Jack's desk were about ten maps. Each had been marked with highlighter or red circles.

"We are trying to figure out what could have happened to Locke," said Jack giving them more detail then Sayid, "We might be able to figure out what happened to him."

"How can you do that?" asked Shannon curiously starring down at the maps. "Those maps can't be all that useful. You'd have to go back to the island to actually be able to help."

Jack and Sayid shared a nervous glance. Kate's heart sank; she knew what was going to come out of Jack's mouth before he even opened it.

"We are going to go back," said Sayid. "Jack and I…"

"What?" said Kate suddenly angry she looked with Jack who avoided her eyes. "You are going back?"

"Sayid and I think that we could help the expedition crew help find Locke," said Jack his voice soft.

"You know what Jack, I think I am going to go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Sayid sensing trouble. He got up and toke Shannon's arm. Shannon did not look angry with Sayid; she knew it was in his nature to be a hero.

Jack nodded as they closed the door behind them and left the house. Jack turned back around to see Kate sitting on the couch across from his desk. Jack had gotten a job at the Hospital a week after Charlie and Claire's wedding and had not been spending too much time at home. Despite the fact that the government had given them money for their troubles on the island, Jack had gone back to work. Kate knew that he had to help people; he was always the hero, but why now? She needed him more then anybody.

"You know why I have to go Kate," said Jack as he bent down in front of her.

"No, actually," said Kate, "I don't. There are a hell of a lot people on the island that can help find John."

"Nobody knows the island better then Sayid and I," said Jack trying to convince Kate. "Come on Katie."

Kate laughed coldly poking him in the chest. "Don't try that with me. Calling me Katie won't make me like this idea at all."

Jack smiled innocently. "It wouldn't even be for that long. Maybe two weeks…three at most. I promise. Sayid thinks he knows that might have happened to Locke."

Kate smiled. She realized she would have to let Jack go. There was no reason to get mad at him; she would just have to let him go…she could never convince him that going was not a good idea…

A week later Kate found herself at t airport to see Jack off. Also there was Charlie, Sayid, and Shannon. Jack did not like the idea of Kate staying in the house by herself so he had arranged for Kate to stay with Charlie and Claire. Shannon would be going to the States to visit her mom. They all walked silence as they made their way down the airport to the terminal where Jack and Sayid would board a private jet to return them to the island. As they got closer to the terminal Kate's heart began to pound. All morning Jack and Kate had fought. She again had tried to make him remain home, but then found herself wanting to join him. She had always gone with Jack on their adventures around the island. But she couldn't go, maybe be was jealous…

"Kate," said Jack as he took both of her hands in his. She looked around and saw that they had arrived. Shannon and Sayid were hugging, Charlie standing next to them looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Good luck, Jack," said Kate softly. "Be safe."

"Of course I will," said Jack. "I'll be home soon"

Jack bent down and kissed Kate quickly. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, her stomach getting in the way. Jack laughed and patted it gently.

"I love you," said Jack picking up his bag and putting it on his back.

"Love you too," said Kate.

Jack gave her a quick smile as he and Sayid made there way into the plane. Charlie and Shannon came over by Kate to watch the plane take off. Charlie put his arm around the girls and gave them smile. They all cracked up laughing as the plane took off into the air…leaving Kate behind.

Jack did not return two weeks later, nor did he return in three. It had been over three months since Jack and Sayid had left. They had not found John yet, but decided to stay until they had. Kate of course was disappointed by Jack, who had promised her only three weeks, but was also enjoying the time she and Claire had been spending together. Kate and Claire had spent every afternoon planning Jack and Kate's wedding. Charlie had been getting together with his brother Liam. They were planning a new Driveshaft C.D. This left Kate and Claire home alone for most of the day.

"What do you think of this color?" asked Claire holding up a piece of light green fabric. "For the bridesmaid dresses?"

Kate nodded. "Maybe, but I also like this red color…"

Kate and Claire were sitting in the middle of Claire's parlor floor. There were hundreds of fabric swatches around them on the floor. Aaron was playing on the floor covering himself in the fabric pretending he was fighting a deadly monster.

"Take that!" yelled Aaron diving into the pile of dark fabrics. "You monster!"

Kate and Claire laughed as Aaron continued to play. Claire turned back around and started to go through more fabric.

"Have you heard from Jack lately?" asked Claire folding up the fabric Kate had hated.

"Yeah, they set up a phone service on the island. He was able to call me yesterday," said Kate picking up some more fabric. "He told me that he would be coming home tomorrow, for a visit. He'll be going back next Friday."

"Oh," said Claire softly seeing the hurt in Kate's eyes. "They haven't been able to find John then have they."

"Jack says that they have a pretty good idea what might have happened. Although he could be telling me that just so I wouldn't worry," replied Kate. "I'm not worried about his safety. The island is safer now then when we were there, I just miss him."

"He'll be home soon," said Claire trying to convince Kate. Kate smiled; she knew Claire was trying to make her feel better.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to go get something to eat," said Kate standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "Do you want something?"

"Yeah," said Aaron. "A Popsicle!"

"Okay, a Popsicle and a….?" asked Kate.

"A glass of water," replied Claire.

"Coming right up," said Kate walking into the kitchen. Just then Charlie walked back into the house. He looked around the living room and laughed.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Claire standing up and walking over to him. Aaron ran ahead of her and jumped into Charlie's arms. Charlie gave Aaron a quick kiss, then bent down to kiss his wife.

"Where is Kate?" asked Charlie.

"In the kitchen getting something to eat," replied Claire. "I should go help her, I'll make you some lunch."

"Sounds good," said Charlie as he began to play 'monster' with Aaron.

Claire walked into the kitchen to see Kate standing by the end of the counter, her hands gripping the edge so hard that her knuckles where white.

"Kate?" asked Claire walking over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Claire," replied Kate looking up at her, "My water just broke."

"No, you are only 6 months pregnant," said Claire suddenly really frightened.

"I know, I am," said Kate her face going very white. "But the babies are coming."


	7. Baby's Breath

Jack woke up to the sounds of someone yelling his name. He was sleeping in a little one-person tent on the beach. The expedition crew had set up camp here in order to find Locke. He sat up and unzipped the door of his tent to find Sayid running towards him. Jack got out of the tent and met Sayid half way.

"Sayid," asked Jack quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Its Kate," said Sayid, "Claire just got through to the pilot…Kate's gone into labor."

Jack's heart rose into his throat. Labor? She was only six months pregnant something had to have gone seriously wrong; he needed to get off the island. Sayid looked at Jack his eyes full of sorrow. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Go, the pilot said he could get you back to Sydney within three hours,"

"Thanks!" said Jack as he ran back to his tent to grab his things. As soon as he put on a shirt and gathered his bag together he ran for the shore. Sayid was standing there talking to the pilot.

"I shall stay here with the crew," said Sayid. "You stay with Kate for as long as you need to."

"Thank you Sayid," said Jack as he started to climb the ladder to get into the plane. He sat down behind the pilot and put his face in his hands. Kate had to be all right, she just had to be.

Kate screamed in pain as she and Charlie made their way to the hospital. Within ten minutes of Kate's water breaking the paramedics had arrived at the Pace's to take Kate to the hospital. Claire had stayed behind to contact Jack. Kate's contractions were an hour apart when they had left the house, but by the time they had gotten to the hospital they had become less then forty. Kate was put into the pre-birthing room and her doctor had given Charlie instructions not to leave Kate's side and to help her with her breathing. Kate laid in the bed two hours later, Charlie holding her hand as the contractions came. A nurse stood over her to monitor the machine next to her. Kate screamed again as she grabbed Charlie's hand, Charlie moaned in pain as he hand became very red, but did not say anything. After the contraction had passed Kate took a deep breath and spoke to Charlie.

"Sorry I hurt your hand," said Kate softly as Charlie got a wet rag and wiped her forehead. Her hair was back into a ponytail, her face was red and sweaty. The contractions were coming only ten minutes apart now and the more they came the more Charlie's hand had been squeezed.

"That's okay," said Charlie rubbing his hand under Kate's bed so she could not see, "I'll have to get used to it when Claire finally pops."

Kate laughed softly.

"Do you think Jack knows?"

"Yes," replied Charlie, "Claire promised to get a hold of Jack in any way possible."

"Okay," said Kate as a very pretty female doctor entered the room.

"Kate, I am Doctor Michaels," she told her going over to the nurse who had been monitoring Kate's contractions. "We believe that the early labor has been cause by the babies causing to much pressure on your organs."

Kate nodded, even though she did not fully understand.

"They will be okay, won't they?" asked Kate tensing as another contraction came. She grabbed Charlie's hand and moaned in pain. The doctor lifted up Kate's legs and put them into stirrups on either side of the bed as she checked on how far Kate had dilated.

"They should be okay," said Doctor Michaels, "They will most likely have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, but they should be perfectly fine."

Charlie smiled at Kate and patted her hand.

"See everything is going to be all right." He said trying to fill Kate with confidence. "How much longer until she will be ready?"

"About thirty minutes," said the doctor as she turned on her heel and left the room. Right as she left Claire entered the room and went over to Charlie.

"Go sit with Aaron," she said. "I'll stay with Kate."

"I want to stay---Wait! You left Aaron alone?" he asked looking around wildly.

"Of course not," said Claire rolling her eyes. "Sun is with him. She had come over to see Kate right after you two had left. She decided to come with."

"Oh, okay, then," said Charlie slightly embarrassed, "I'll go sit."

Charlie left as Claire took the wet rag and began to wipe Kate's forehead again.

"I got a hold of Jack," Claire told Kate, "The pilot said three hours and he should be here, but I think it will be less if they hurry."

"Thank you Claire," said Kate wishing Jack was there with her.

"Believe me," said Claire, "This is all worth it."

"I know," said Kate as another contraction came only minutes after the last and Claire grabbed her hand. The doctor came in and looked under Kate's gown again. She smiled happily.

"You are fully dilated," she said to Kate. "You are ready to give birth."

"No!" said Kate, "Not yet. I have to wait for Jack!"

"We can't wait, Kate," said the Doctor quickly. "We must get you to the birthing room. We thought that you had thirty minutes, but we must get you ready."

"Kate," said Claire trying to convince her to listen to the doctor. "It's okay, Jack will be here soon. Do what the doctor says."

Kate nodded as the nurse left the room and gave a gown and a mask to Claire. Claire grabbed Kate's hand as they took her legs out of the stirrups and covered her with a blanket.They walked quickly down the white hallway passing Sun, Charlie, and Aaron who were waiting by the door for Jack.

"Is it time?" called Charlie as they passed.

Claire nodded and kept walking down the hall with Kate. They went into the very last room of the hall. Charlie starred down at the room, when Aaron pulled at his arm.

"Daddy, is Aunt Kate going to be okay", he asked looking frightened, "Why is she screaming?"

"She is going to be fine, Aaron," said Charlie picking him up," She is going to have a baby…well two babies actually."

"Oh," said Aaron as he jumped out of Charlie's arms and went over to Sun, who ruffled his hair. Sun came over to Charlie and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked noticing the weird expression on his face.

"Yeah---I'm ok----JACK!" said Charlie.

At that moment Jack Shepard ran into the room. He was sweaty and breathing hard as though he had just ran a marathon.

"Where is Kate?" he asked starting to walk down the wrong hallway. Sun turned him around and pointed down the hallway behind them.

"Last door on you right," she said pointing him in the right direction.

Jack ran down the hall just as two more doctors ran past him into the same room. Jack picked up his pace, but just as he was going to enter the room Claire came out.

"Jack!" she said in complete surprise. "Here you'll need this."

She took off her mask and gown and put them onto Jack, who gave her a hug and then ran into the room. The doctor in front of Kate smiled as she saw him go over to Kate's side. He took Kate's hand and kissed it. She smiled at him quickly as the doctor told her to push. Kate gripped Jack's hand so hard as she pushed. The pain swept through her body and she screamed, but after pushing for thirty seconds her screams were met by another screams, a softer scream, a baby's scream. Kate laughed as the doctor held up a tiny little baby for Kate to see.

"A boy!" announced the doctor as Jack kissed Kate's forehead. The nurses clapped for them, but stopped for Kate still had more work to do.

Kate began to moan again as she felt the other baby coming out. This time it was quicker, one quick push and the doctor told her to stop. The doctor's voice was soft; Kate couldn't hear the baby crying all she could hear was the doctor talking softly to one of the nurses. Kate looked at Jack whose face was white; he got up and went over to the doctor who spoke to him very softly.

"Jack?" called Kate, she knew something was wrong. Jack came back over to her side. There were tears falling down his cheeks. His voice broke as he spoke.

"They baby is dead," he said touching her arm softly.

"No," said Kate her heart sinking, her whole world came crashing down on her, she could hear her son over in the corner crying, the doctors speaking quickly, one doctor walking over to them, holding a tiny blue bundle. "Its not true!"

The doctor handed the baby to Jack. Who began to cry, he stroked the top of the baby's head. He looked up at Kate whose eyes were wide with shock. Her baby was dead.

"Kate," said Jack his heart breaking at the look on her face. "Do you want to hold your son?"

"A boy," said Kate as she touched the baby's head. Her little boy…she could not look into his little face, which would look so much like his fathers, she could not bring herself to face him.

"You need to hold him," said Jack trying to hand the baby to Kate. "You need to say goodbye to our son."

"I can't" cried Kate putting her face in her hands, "I ---I…"

Jack stood up and put the baby into Kate's arms and walked away. Kate looked down at her little boy, he had Jack's mouth…he was perfect…he stroked his head and placed his tiny little hand into hers. She opened her blanket and looked at his tiny little body. She brought him up close to her and held him close. She cried, her tears falling onto of him. She brought him down and went to re-cover him with the blanket when she saw his tiny chest moving up and down…he was breathing…


	8. The Wedding

Chapter 8:

Kate looked down at her baby boy again. She could not believe her eyes. He was breathing. Slowly the baby's chest rose up…and down. Kate looked around the room wildly; everyone had left. She needed to find Jack!

"Jack!" Kate yelled loudly, laughing at the same time as she clutched her baby.

Jack came running into the room. His face was full of sorrow and tears. He ran over to Kate and saw that she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Kate?" asked Jack quickly fearing the worst, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jack," Kate replied handing him the baby, "He would like to see his father."

Jack looked down at the baby, just as he looked down the little boy opened his eyes and yawned. Jack smiled so wide and began to laugh.

"He's alive!"

Kate began to cry, unable to control her emotions anymore. No words could explain this moment. Jack ran out into the hallway to get the doctor. Dr. Michaels, believing that Jack had gone insane ran to him and looked down at the baby.

"My God," she said dumbfounded, "This is a miracle!"

She took the baby from Jack's arms and brought him over to his brother. Jack walked back over to Kate and held her. For minutes Kate did not say anything, she just let Jack hold her close to him.

"Jack," she said looking up at him finally, "What are we going to name our boy?"

"Do you still have your heart set on Boone for one of them?" asked Jack wiping away the tear that ran from Kate's eye.

"Yes," said Kate smiling at last, "…but what about his brother?"

"Well," said Jack thinking deeply, "I'm not sure."

"How about Christian?" said Kate softly, "After your father?"

"Yes," said Jack deeply, "I wish he was hear, he would have loved to seen these guys."

Kate put her arms back around Jack.

"His memory will live on through our sons," she said happily. "We will be a family."

Three weeks passed before Boone and Christian were allowed to go home. They both had dark hair, like Jack, but had Kate's blue eyes. When the boys had been born they had only been four pounds apiece. Now at three weeks each was healthy and a good fifteen pounds. Three weeks had been way to long for Kate to wait, each of the boys had had colds and ear infections: things that commonly occur with premature babies. But they were healthy now and were finally going home.

Kate went to open the door of her house to find it completely silent. Jack had finally convinced her to get some time alone. She had been spending every moment of her time with her sons. Jack told…or more like ordered Kate to go down to the store and go grocery shopping, to give herself a break. Less then an hour later Kate had returned home, with only three bags of food. She walked into the hallway to find everything dark. She called out Jack's name and got no answer. She looked around, the kitchen…nobody there, the living room…nobody there….nobody upstairs either. She finally left the house to go outside to check in the backyard, as she walked down the cobblestone path to the deck she heard whispering and began to walk faster. As reached the back yard people jumped out at her and began to cheer. Kate looked around shocked to find all of her friends there. Charlie, Claire, Aaron, Shannon, Sayid, Jin, and Sun, were all standing around. Jack came up to her and handed her Christian, she looked around for Boone and found him being cooed by Shannon on the deck. Claire ran up to her and gave her a hug, despite the fact that she couldn't even get her arms halfway around Kate.

"What is all this?" asked Kate looking around. The deck had been covered in blue streamers and balloons. There was a cake in the middle of the table and a buffet running along the back.

"A welcome home party for the boys," said Claire patting Christian's head. "Jack's idea."

Kate handed the baby to Claire and turned around to face Jack. She wrapped her arms around his next and kissed him.

"I love you." She said softly in his ear.

"I know," said Jack teasingly. "By the way there is someone here who wants to see you."

As soon as Jack had said that Sayid and Locke came up to her. Locke's arm was in a sling and there were scratches on his face, but otherwise he was okay. Kate gave him a hug gently.

"We were all so worried about you John," said Kate as she gave Sayid a hug as well, "What happened?"

"I fell into one of my own boar traps," said Locke not embarrassed at all. "Terrible thing, a whole trap ruined because I forgot where I had planted them all. Knocked me out cold, so I couldn't yell for help. Poor Jack and Sayid had to come and rescue me."

"It also didn't help that he didn't tell anybody where he was going," said Sayid looking annoyed yet happy. "Or the fact that we were searching the completely wrong area for him."

Kate laughed as Locke and Sayid went to rejoin the party. Kate turned to Jack who smiled as Sun came up to them. Jack decided to leave them alone and went over to Charlie and Aaron. Charlie was attempting to teach Aaron how to play the guitar.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sun

"Better, now that the boys are home," said Kate, "But nervous…tomorrow _is_ my wedding."

"Ha," said Sun laughing, "When I married Jin I almost threw up on my father."

Kate laughed, hearing that it wasn't unnaturally for a bride-to-be to feel this nervous made Kate feel ten times better.

"Jack is a lucky man to have you," said Sun smiling, "He would have run us all into the ground on the island, if you hadn't been there to watch his back."

Kate laughed so hard it hurt; it was true though. People like Jack need someone there to keep them in track, someone to stop him from getting too much in control.

"Thank you Sun," said Kate happily giving her a hug, "Oh yeah, and here is the hug I promised you back when I was huge."

That night Kate had spent the night at the Pace's. Jack's mother who had flown in for the wedding was staying with Jack and helping him take care of the boys. Kate could not help but call every once in a while to check and see if Jack was doing okay. Jack might be a doctor but having two little baby boys to watch over could be a handful for even him.

Kate picked up the phone and dialed her number it only rang once and someone picked it up.

"Kate," said Jack's mother, "Relax, we are fine here. Remember, I raised Jack, I can handle anything."

"Okay," said Kate shocked.

"Goodnight Kate," said Margo as she hung up the phone.

"_Wow,"_ thought Kate as she went downstairs to find Charlie and Claire snuggled up on the couch napping. Aaron was playing on the floor with Lego's.

"Hey Aaron," said Kate sitting down next to him. "Can I play?"

"Sure," said Aaron dumping a pile of Lego's in front of her. "I am building a tower."

"Cool," said Kate picking up some Lego's and adding them to Aaron's base.

Once they had made a tower bigger then Aaron they decided it was time to knock it down. Kate would hold the top, as Aaron would kick it. Kate counted down for him.

"Three…two…one!"

_CRASH!_

The Lego's exploded all over the room with a bang. Claire sat up and looked around.

"What the hell was that?" she asked looking quickly from Kate to Aaron.

"Ooooo!" said Aaron pointing at her, "Mummy said a bad word!"

Kate laughed and so did Claire. They both began to pick up the Lego's. But suddenly the both realized something. Charlie was still fast asleep on the couch…snoring away.

"Kate," said Claire standing behind her, "You look so beautiful.

Kate was standing in front of a mirror in Claire and Charlie's bedroom. Kate had just gotten into her wedding dress. The dress was a strapless gown that went down in a flare to Kate's feet. The top was beaded with tiny little pearls. The back of the dress went out into a train three feet being her. Her hair was up in a bun on the back of her head, curls fell gently around her face. Claire stood up behind her and place Kate's tiny beaded clip into the front of the bun. She then placed the clip holding the veil behind the bun so it fell gently down her back. Kate smiled as she picked up her gloves that would go up to her elbow and put them on. She turned around and looked around the room. Her bridesmaids, Sun, Claire, and Shannon, were all standing around the room, each wore a dress of sage green, Claire's dress in a special style to accommodate her extra luggage. Aaron who was going to be the ring bearer jumped on the bed in a little white suit. Kate smiled as Shannon checked her watch.

"We have to get you to the church," said Shannon picking up her flowers and leading them out of the church. Claire took Aaron's hand and left the room. Kate followed next, Sun picking up the train of her dress so she wouldn't trip.

Ten minutes later they were at the church, Claire who wanted to make sure everything was just right called Charlie and made sure that jack was somewhere in the church where he could not see Kate. When they had finally gotten the all clear the girls lead Kate through the front doors and into a room behind the chapel. After they had settled into the room, Claire had taken to fixing Kate's hair when Charlie, Sayid, Jin, and Locke all came into the room.

"Wow," said Charlie trying to make Claire jealous, "You look wonderful!"

"Haha" said Kate also poking fun at Claire who only rolled her eyes. Just then the door behind them opened and Hurley walked in wearing a black suit.

"Hey dudes," he said as everyone looked around at him shocked. "Got room for on more?"

Kate jumped up and gave him a hug. Hurley had of course been invited along with all the castaways and Jack's family, the staff from the hospital that had help the boys, and friends they had made since coming back from the island.

"Of course," she said happily.

"Dude, awesome, oh yeah," said Hurley, "Its time for Kate to get hitched! Up to the chapel you dudes go!"

Everyone got up and left the room. Once behind the doors of the chapel everyone got inline. Aaron first followed by Hurley who would know by caring Boone and Christian down the aisle to their seats in the front. Then Shannon and Sayid, Jin and Sun, and last Claire and Charlie. Locke would be walking Kate down the aisle just as he had walked Claire.

The music began and the doors opened, Aaron made his way down. Kate could see inside the chapel everything had been draped in silky sage green fabric. Cream-colored roses lined the seats. At the top were two candleholders, each holding ten candles. The lights were down low, the place looked light a moonlit forest. Finally after the wedding party had descended down the wedding march began to play and Kate and Locke made their way down the aisle. At the end stood Jack, tears were rolling down his face. Kate locked eyes with him and smiled. As Locke and Kate made it to the end Locke gave her a kiss on the cheek and Kate and Jack joined hands.

"This is a long time coming," said the preacher as the music died down. Everyone nodded and laughed in agreement. Boone cooed loudly, from Hurley's lap, and Kate looked over at him affectionately. The preacher recited the vows and each Kate and Jack took turns reciting them afterward. Following that each Kate and Jack exchanged rings.

As Jack slipped Kate's ring on her finger he looked up at the preacher who smiled at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the preacher, "Katherine and Jack decided on traditional vows as heard earlier, but now Jack wants to say something else to his bride."

"Ummm…thanks," said Jack, his voice slightly higher then usual. "Kate, this is the best day in my life…well actually one of three. One is the day I met you, the second, the day you gave birth to the two most beautiful beings in the world. And today of course, I know I don't say this enough to you, but you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life, and standing up here with you makes me the luckiest man in the world."

Jack stopped; Kate's face was full of tears.

"I wanted to say the same thing," she said and Jack laughed as they hugged.

"This is the most beautiful wedding I have ever done," said the preacher wiping away his own tears. The crowd laughed so Sun and Shannon who were standing next Claire were the only ones to hear the moan of pain escape from her.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the preacher. Jack put his hands on Kate's shoulders and kissed her gently. Everyone cheered as the preacher announced for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jack Shepard. As they were about to descended down the aisle again Claire called out Kate's name.

"Claire?" asked Kate turned around real fast and letting go of Jack who followed her. "What is it?"

"My water broke," replied Claire clutching her stomach as Charlie came over to them.

"Oh bloody hell," said Charlie slightly amused, "Here we go again."


	9. Daddy Issues

Chapter 9: Part 1

Jack and Kate sat at the hospital waiting to here the news about Claire. Both were still in their wedding attire. Jack's mom had taken Boone, Christian, and Aaron back to the Shepard's home. Kate and Jack got into their car and left for the hospital right after the ambulance that carried Claire and Charlie. They sat across from each other shooting each other excited looks every minute or so. Kate stood up and began to pace around the waiting room. Jack smiled as she took off her veil and out it onto the table between them.

"Kate," he said smiling at her, "sit down."

"I can't," said Kate smiling also, "I am so excited for them."

Jack laughed as Kate sat down reluctantly, quick footsteps made them both stand up and look out the door, Charlie was running towards them looking absolutely ecstatic.

"It a girl!" he exclaimed giving Kate a hug and then turning to Jack and giving him one.

Jack patted him on the back and beamed at him.

"How is Claire doing?" he asked showing his doctor side.

"Awesome, couldn't be better," replied Charlie, "Claire wants to see you Kate."

Kate looking taken aback walked towards Claire's room holding up her three foot train as she walked to the room.Charlie stayed behind and went into the waiting room with Jack. Kate entered the room to find Claire sitting up in bed, the baby resting on her lap. She smiled at Kate as she saw her enter.

"Hey," she said picking up the baby.

"Hey, yourself," said Kate coming next to Claire and sitting by the edge of the bed. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good," said Claire, "Wanna hold her?"

"Sure," said Kate taking the baby from Claire. "She's so pretty."

"I know," said Claire smiling brightly. "I can't wait for her to see Aaron."

Kate looked down at the baby who was cooing and smiling.

"What's her name?" asked Kate tickling the baby's stomach.

"Emma," said Claire looking down at her baby. "Emma Katherine."

Kate looked up. "Wow, Claire, that is so nice of you to do that."

"Not really," said Claire getting caught up in the moment. "You are the greatest friend I have ever had."

Kate gave Claire a hug, she could not think of anything to say. Finally she found her voice.

"Thank you so much Claire," she said, "It really means a lot to me."

"Glad to hear it, because I was wondering if you and Jack would be her Godparents?"

Kate nodded, for only the second time in her life she was truly speechless.

"Awe, come on Chris stop crying," said Kate patting Christian's back as she paced around the parlor room. "Stop crying for mommy."

Kate continued to pace the room; stopping at Boone's playpen to make sure he was okay. He was laughing merrily as he played with his rattle. Jack had gone to take Hurley to the airport. He was going back to the States. Just then Jack walked into the house, looking tired from a long day at work and then having to go to the airport. He smiled at Kate whose looked very frazzled. Her hair wasn't brushed, just throne back into a ponytail; she was wearing sweat pants and a long t-shirt. He looked over at Jack who began to laugh at her.

"Shut up, Jack," said Kate still smiling patting Chris' back, "Make him be quite…"

She handed him the baby who was still crying hysterically.

"Did you feed him?"

"Yes"

"Did you burp him?"

"Yes."

"Did you change him?"

"No, Jack, not since last Thursday."

"Haha. Very funny."

"Thank You."

Jack gave Kate a quick look and then tickled Chris. He looked up at Jack and began to laugh. Kate sat down on the couch looking relived and slightly ticked off. Jack put Chris in the playpen next to his brother and went over and sat next to Kate, she leaned back across his legs and he gently stroked her hair.

"Rough day, huh Sweetie," said Jack.

"No Shit," said Kate, "They have been crying all day, as soon as I get one to stop, the other one starts again."

"Maybe they just want their Dad," said Jack jokingly.

"No, they don't," said Kate, "They are going to be Mama's boys."

"Oh, I don't think so," said Jack laughing, "Babies always say Dada first."

"Were you a Mama's Boy?" asked Kate poking him in the stomach.

"Nope," said Jack, "Always hung out with my Dad, or at least when he was home. How about you? A daddy's girl all the way?"

"I already told you about my father," said Kate looking around like she would much rather be talking about something else. "My father left when I was eleven. Never got to know him."

"I know, I'm sorry," said Jack, "I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," said Kate standing up and going over to the playpen where both the boys were fast asleep. "Got Hurley to the airport okay?"

"Yup," said Jack looking over at the boys, "All he talked about was the boys…says they were _always_ so well behaved for him…"

Kate laughed.

"For him maybe…we should take them upstairs," she said looking down at them smiling.

Jack nodded and slowly picked up Chris and held him gently across his chest as hewalked up the stairs, Kate right behind him holding Boone. Once in the nursery, they laid the boys down in their spate cribs, turned out the light and went into their room next door.

"I was thinking," said Jack as he went over to his dresser and took off his shirt, "That maybe we should have a Christening for the boys."

"A what?" asked Kate already in her pajamas.

"A Christening," repeated Jack, "I had one when I was a baby."

"I didn't know you were that religious," said Kate slightly shocked.

"I'm not," said Jack pulling a shirt over his head. "But I think it would be a nice thing to do."

"Okay, sure," said Kate crawling into bed.

"Really?" said Jack getting in next to her.

"I guess so, I can tell it means a lot to you," said Kate snuggling up close to him.

"Thanks," said Jack laying his head on top of hers, "When do you think---?"

Jack stopped talking because as he looked down he saw Kate had already fallen asleep. Jack laughed and covered them with the blanket.

"A Christening?" called Claire playing with the babies in the kitchen as Kate continued to paint the living room.

"Yeah," said Kate, "For some reason Jack really wants to do one."

"Well, Charlie gave Aaron one on the island, remember?" asked Claire.

"But Charlie is Catholic," said Kate coming into the room paint smudges on her face.

"True," said Claire as she watched Emma and Boone fight for a rattle, "Is Jack even religious?"

"Not that I know of," said Kate picking up the rattle and giving it to Emma.

"Maybe we should give Emma one," said Claire.

"Maybe," said Kate, "Ask Charlie."

"He is out with Aaron today," said Claire rolling her eyes, "He is buying Aaron a little guitar."

Kate burst out laughing.

"You're joking?"

"No," said Claire shaking her head. "Charlie's brother Liam is also coming in to see the new baby."

"Oh wow," said Kate, "A little family reunion."

"I was really surprised to see Jack's mom come out for the wedding," said Claire.

"I don't think she liked me," said Kate, "She left the same night as the wedding."

"Haha," said Claire, "What about your Mom?"

"My mom is dead," said Kate softly.

"Oh, Kate I am so sorry," said Claire looking angry at herself, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It okay," said Kate giving her an reassuring smile, "You did not know, and it does not bother me anymore. We did not talk for about three years before her death."

Kate picked up Boone.

"I am going to change him," said Kate picking him up and taking him into the other room.

Claire nodded as she began to play with Chris and Emma.

"How do you tell them apart?" asked Claire looking down at Boone.

"I don't know," said Kate in the other room. "I just know."

Claire laughed and patted Boone's head as the phone rang.

"Claire, can you get that?" asked Kate from the other room, "My hands are kinda full."

"No, prob" said Claire walking over to the phone and picking it up.

"Shepard residence," she said into the phone.

A man on the other line spoke quickly.

"Ummm…" said Claire, "Can I ask who is calling?"

The man on the other line answered.

"Uh, Kate," said Claire as Kate walking into the room with Chris who was freshly changed.

"Hmmm?" asked Kate.

Claire handed her the receiver.

"It's your father."


	10. Family Reunion

Chapter 10: Family Reunion:

"What?" asked Kate going over to Claire who hand the phone in her hand.

"Your Dad is on the phone," repeated Claire who knew nothing of Kate's father. "Don't you want to talk to him?"

"No," said Kate softly. "Tell him I'm not home and that you are babysitting my boys."

"Okay," said Claire as Kate walked out of the room, into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Why is the world had her father tried to contact her? How did he find out where she was? For some reason this scared Kate.

"Are you okay?" asked Claire coming into the half-painted room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just think it's all these paint fumes," lied Kate.

"Ah, yes, that could be it," smiled Claire happily. "I told your dad you weren't home, he didn't seem to believe me, but in the end he just hung up."

"He must have heard me tell you that" said Kate thinking quickly, "Oh, well."

"Kate?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Come on tell me what's wrong,"

"Nothing is wrong, Jack."

"I know there is something wrong so just tell me, okay?"

"Fine," said Kate looking over at him. They were both seated at the dinning room table eating a late dinner. Claire had gone home an hour earlier. The boys who had already eaten were in the living room playing inside their playpen. "My Dad called me earlier."

"What?" asked Jack in a disbelieving voice, "Your Dad?"

"Uhuh," said Kate looking down at the navy blue tablecloth on the table. "I didn't talk to him though."

"Wow, Kate," replied Kate leaning back in his chair. "Is he going to call back?"

"I don't know," said Kate shrugging, "Maybe."

"Maybe you should just talk to him," said Jack softly.

"I can't Jack," said Kate quickly looking up, "Mental, Emotional, Physically, I just can't."

"Okay," said Jack touching her hand softly. "Its okay. I'm not here to pressure you into doing things."

"Thanks," said Kate smiling.

"Well actually since we are having this tell all dinner, there is something I need to tell you," said Jack. Kate nodded quickly so Jack continued, "You probably thought that I was going insane for wanting the babies to be baptized….I mean it's just so unlike me. So I guess I just want to tell you why…I think that we should because…ummm….Our meeting Kate was not just be accident, it was by fate, and I guess that we should…."

"It's okay Jack," said Kate getting up from the table. "I know what you mean, and just for the record I want the boys to be baptized to."

"I baptize you Christian Charles Shepard, in the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen."

The Preacher handed Kate back the baby, whose head was wet from the Holy Water. She smiled at Christian as he cooed softly. She handed the baby back to his godparents, Charlie and Claire. Then Jack handed the preacher Boone. He took Boone and held him in his arms.

"I baptize you Boone Carlisle Shepard, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Ghost, Amen," repeated the Preacher as he dumped three little handfuls of water onto of the baby's head.

"My these babies be blessed by your love, Oh God. And may they grow up knowing you."

The preacher handed back the baby and Jack gave him to his godparents, Sun and Jin. They were all standing around a little pool of Holy Water. Kate and Jack on either side of it. Behind Jack Jin and Sun were standing. Claire and Charlie were behind Kate. Sitting in the church pews behind them were Locke, Shannon, and Sayid. Shannon was holding Emma and Sayid was trying to keep Aaron in his seat; all Aaron wanted to do was run around.

"Amen," said the preacher holding up his hands to signal the end of the ceremony. He gave each Kate and Jack a hug and went around to the godparents to shake their hands. Kate went over to Charlie and Claire who were holding Christian.

"You didn't tell me that the baby's middle name was Charles," said Charlie slightly flattered.

"Surprised you?" said Kate beaming from ear to ear.

"Yeah," said Charlie taking Chris and pretend to talk to him seriously. "You see Christian, Jack has no musical talent what so ever, so Uncle Charlie hear is going to teach you how to rock out. You, your brother, Aaron, and Emma can be the new and improved Driveshaft.

Kate busted out laughing, as did Claire and Shannon, who had just joined them.

"Kate, there is someone who wants to see you," said Shannon taking Christian's hand.

"What?" asked Kate.

"He asked me to get you, he is standing in the back of the church."

"Okay," replied Kate looking to the back of the church, someone was back there she just could not see his face properly.

She began to walk down the middle aisle of the church, she smooth out the front of her cream pantsuit as she walked. As she got closer her heart began to pound in her chest. Standing next to the last row of the pews was a man. He had dark brown hair flecked with gray. He wore an old looking suit, and a completely hideous tie. Kate hadn't seen this man in fifteen years, but she knew who he was. Matthew Austin was standing there in front of Kate. Her father had returned.

"Hello Kate," he said as she walked up to him. "You do remember me don't you?"

"Yes," said Kate her voice colder then it usually is, "I remember you."

"You are probably furious at me," he continued not taking his eyes off her, "But you have every right to be. I wish we could talk. Can I take you out to lunch?"

Before Kate knew what she was doing she nodded her head.

An hour later Kate found herself sitting down in a small family restaurant across from the man, she used to call 'Daddy'. Jack had been shocked when she had told him that her father was there, he had not however introduced himself. Instead he just promised Kate that he would get the boys home all right and to go to lunch with her father.

"What would you like to eat Katie?" asked her Dad, "Or do people call you just Kate or Katherine now?"

"Jack sometimes calls me Katie, but it's mostly Kate to my friends," replied Kate looking at the menu despite the fact that she had no appetite.

"May I call you Katie," asked her Father.

"Yeah," said Kate coldly. "And I'm not really that hungry."

She put the menu down as her Dad order a salad; to Kate's surprise he ordered it just like she did, no tomatoes. He smiled at the waitress as she took the two menus away. Matthew took a drink of his Iced Tea and then drew in a long breath.

"You want to know why I left don't you?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes," said Kate, "I do."

"I don't know why I left," continued Matthew, "That is probably the worst answer I could give you but it is the truth. It got so hard, so I just gave up on our family. I just packed my bags and walked out of the house never looking back."

Kate breathed out heavily, before she began to speak.

"Didn't you think how it would affect us?" asked Kate trying to keep her emotions under control. "To wake up one morning to find your mother crying in the kitchen over a note that you had wrote her, to find all your Father's processions gone?"

"Yes, Kate," he said softly, "I did after I was three hundred miles away."

"But you didn't come back," she said feeling the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No, I didn't," said her Father, "I never remarried if you want to know. I never got a 'new' family."

"I don't care," said Kate, "I would not have cared if you had created a whole new life for yourself. Mom and I were okay alone. We did not need you."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Matthew sounding if he was hurt, "Because I needed you two."

Kate starred at him; a tear was running down his old worn out face.

"I blamed myself, you know," he continued after the waitress had brought him his salad, which he did not begin to eat. "When I heard that you were being questioned for that murder."

Kate looked at him unsure what to say, she opened her mouth to speak, but her father cut her off.

"I knew you were innocent," he said, "My Katie would never hurt anyone if she could help it. But a though crossed my mind many times: maybe she had changed because I had left. Maybe I had ruined my little girl. I could have never forgiven myself if you had been put in jail."

"It wasn't your fault," said Kate trying to keep her voice from cracking, "It was my own, I shouldn't have been there, I shouldn't have gone over to his house."

"I still think that I changed you," said Matthew his voice becoming steady again. "When I heard that they had caught you in Australia I was so happy. I was going to see you, I had ever intention to go and see you, even they had put you in jail."

"Dad, it's okay," said Kate wishing that she could go home.

"I need to tell you everything!" said Matthew slightly more aggressive then he meant to. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Kate understanding how he felt.

"When I heard that your plane was down I cried, Katie," he said, "I had never cried so much in my life. I thought you were dead, I could not believe that my little girl had died. But then five years later, you were rescued. I knew I had to see you…I looked you up in the States a month later and you weren't listed. I figured you had to have stayed in Australia, so I flew out here; I looked you up in the phone book, nothing. I had given up, but then that night on television they had a special the island. It said that you had been cleared of all charges and that you were going to marry some doctor, Shepard…I looked that name up…you were living in Sydney. I had found you. I called, as you know, but you didn't want to talk to me, Could I blame you? No, of course not."

"Dad, please stop," said Kate putting her head in her hands.

"I came by your place, saw you and the doctor getting into the car with two babies. So I followed you, when I saw you at the church I knew it was you. You look just like your mother. So beautiful…" Matthew finished and looked at Kate her eyes were full of tears.

"Katie please don't cry."

"This is just so…" said Kate, "I don't know if I can forgive you."

"You don't have to," said Matthew looking heartbroken. "I will never expect you to. I just needed to tell you everything."

"Dad," said Kate letting her emotions finally take control, "I missed you so much. Everyday I would pray for you to come home. For me to wake up one morning to find you down in the kitchen cooking breakfast as usual. Once I was fifteen I realized you left because…I figured you did not love me or Mom anymore, so you just left."

"I never stopped loving you Kate," said her Father sincerely. "I carried your picture everywhere with me." He took out his wallet and handed it to Kate, inside was he fifth grade school picture. Kate opened her purse and took out a small wallet size picture of the boys and Jack and her, she put it in his wallet.

"This is my family," said Kate closing the wallet and handing back to him. She felt like it was wrong to keep the angry inside of her, if she needed to move on she needed to forgive, she needed to stop living in the past. "You can be apart of it too."

Matthew smiled so brightly, shocked that she had offered that so quickly. "Thank you Katie."

Kate stood up, as did her father across from her. Kate could not believe how she felt, she felt as though a giant weight had been lifted off her. Everyone deserved a second chance, she had gotten one, so should her father should too.

"I need to do something," said Kate suddenly. "And I need you to go with me."

"You need to say goodbye don't you?" asked Matthew.

"Yes," said Kate, "I never said goodbye to Mom."

"I will go with you," said Matthew, "I also said goodbye, a little to late."

"Thank you," said Kate as her father stood up in front of her. "I forgive you Dad."

Matthew smiled and held his hand so Kate could shake it. She grabbed his hand put instead of shaking it she pulled him forward into a quick hug. Matthew tensed up in shock but relaxed slowly. Everything was going to be okay…

"I love you Katie."

"I love you too, Dad."


	11. Moving On

Chapter 11:

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are experiencing some minor turbulence nothing to worry about"

Kate gripped the armrest of her chair and breathed in deeply as the plane took slightly and the lights above her flickered. She was going to be okay she told herself over and over again. The plane was not going to go down…she would be fine. Kate laid her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Dad, this is my husband Jack, and my sons Boone and Christian," said Kate introducing her father to her family. Jack and Matthew shook hands. Jack looked uneasy and gave Kate an 'you brought him home' sort of look. Kate gave him a reassuring smile as Matthew picked up Boone.

"Boone?" he asked tickling the baby, "How the heck did you come up with that?"

"We named him after our friend who died," said Jack coldly looking at Kate again.

"Oh," said Matthew looking slightly embarrassed. "Boone…I like it…very good name."

Kate smiled as she took the baby out of his hands and gave him the other baby.

"Ah, little Christian…", said Matthew beginning to play with the boys. Kate took Jack's arm and led him into the kitchen.

"Do you trust him with the boys?" asked Jack trying to look into the living room.

"Yeah, I do," said Kate putting a hand on his arm. "He won't do anything to them, if that's what you mean."

"It's---just…"

"Jack, chill. I trust him, so you should too," said Kate.

"I don't see how you just forgave him like that, after everything," replied Jack softly.

"I just need to move on, and if forgiving him is going to let me live my life, then I am going to forgive him," replied Kate trying to make Jack understand.

"Alright," said Jack sounding annoyed. He turned to leave the kitchen, but Kate grabbed his arm.

"I'm going back to Iowa with him," she said quickly.

"What?" said Jack quickly turning around. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Jeez Jack, no need to jump down my throat," backfired Kate quickly and a little more loudly then anticipated. "But you know what Jack Shepard, I never asked you why the hell you did some of the stuff you did on the island, going to the Black Rock, going down the Hatch. I knew it was something you had to do, so I let you do it. Why can't you do the same for me?"

"Kate…" began Jack.

"Jack this is something that I have to do, okay?"

"Yeah, Kate, it's okay," replied Jack, "Do what you need to. I'll stand behind you."

"Thank you, Jack" said Kate giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

* * *

"Miss are you okay?" asked the flight attendant putting a hand on her arm.

Kate opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Yes I am fine."

"Okay, dear."

Kate closed her eyes again. Her father was sleep next to her soundlessly. Suddenly the place shook violently. Everyone's tray went flying into the air spraying everyone with food. The captain came over the intercom again and told everyone to put on his or her seat belts. Kate put her's on immediately. Matthew was still asleep next to her so she put his on for him. The plane shook again and this time made a sharp left turn. Matthew woke up with a start next to her.

"What's happening?" he asked quickly looking around at the scared faces of everyone.

"Its just turbulence," said Kate trying to keep her voice calm and steady. "Happens all the time."

"You okay?" asked Matthew putting a hand on hers. Kate shuddered and pulled her hand away quickly.

"I'm fine," slightly embarrassed. "I'm ok-ay."

* * *

Ten hours later Kate found herself looking apon the familiar site of Iowa. As she walked through her old town, her brain was showered with memories. Her father walked quickly beside her. Both were legends in town, one for being a murder and the other for walking out on his family. Finally at the end of the main street the stopped in front of an old Victorian house. The place where Kate had grown up, the one place she thought she would never return to. It had been left to Kate when her mother died, but she had never come back to it, never paid the taxes or the bills, but for some reason she knew her father had taken care of that. Maybe he thought it was the one thing he could do to make up for what he had done. Kate walked into the house after her father. The place had not changed at all. The childhood pictures of her were still on the walls and the furniture was still in the exact same arrangement. The only thing that had changed was the atmosphere. The once loving and warm home was now cold and dreary.

"Why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a bit," said Matthew behind her, "I am going to run into town for some food."

"Okay," said Kate beginning to walk up the stairs. "See you in a bit then."

She climbed the long staircase until she came to a landing surrounded by doors, One her mother's room, her room, and the bathroom, the others were never used as anything else but storage.

Kate walked up to the door straight in front of her and opened it gently. Inside was a small twin bed covered in a quilt. The walls were covered in pictures; pictures of High School, her mom and her, and of course Tom.

Kate went in and sat down on her bed gently, a warm feeling spread over her. She new she was homes, the feeling spread through her body as she lay down on her old pillow.

And there she dreamed of the worse day of her life…

* * *

"Kate," called her mother put the stairs. "There are some people here to see you."

Kate ran out of her room, turning of the stereo as she went out the door, she ran down the stairs to find her Mother and two cops sitting there at the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" asked Kate getting scared.

"We are here to question you about the murder of your friend Chase Montgomery," said the female cop sitting next to her mother.

"I didn't do it," said Kate quickly her throat beginning to close up.

"You have said so before, but new evidence has come up and it is against you," said the other cop shaking his head.

"Like what," said Kate's mother quickly.

"Katherine's hair on the body."

"What?" yelled Kate. "I was no where near him!"

"But's that's not what the evidence says," replied the cop standing up looking stern.

"Screw your evidence," said Kate angrily. "I'm telling you I had nothing to do with it."

"Since you can't cooperate, we are going to have to take you in."

The cop threw down the arrest order on the table in front of Kate's Mom who picked it up slowly with trembling hands. The cop walked over to Kate and put her hands behind her back.

"Katherine Austin, you are under arrest for the murder of Chase Montgomery, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say and do can be used against you in the court of law."

The cop put the handcuffs on Kate who tried to fight back.

"Mom!" yelled Kate, "I didn't do it. Believe me! Please! Mom!"

But Diane Austin did nothing she watched, as her only child was lead from the house screaming her name and her innocence. And once Kate had reached the squad car she closed the door, her heart breaking.

* * *

Kate woke up sweating, she looked around her, and the sky outside was now dark. She laid back in bed; still think of the dream. She had not killed Chase, she knew that all long, but nobody had believed her…. nobody except Tom had ever believed her…and what had seen done to repay him…. killed him…by running away…. but she was not going to run anymore.

* * *

"It's right over here," said Matthew leading Kate through a cemetery on the edge of town. The walked on looking over each of the grave stones thinking of the pain this caused them, but how it had to be done. Finally they stopped in front of a rather small marker, it read:

Diane A. Austin

1950-2002

Loving Mother and Wonderful Person

May she rest in peace with her Lord

Kate looked down at it her eyes full of tears. Her father nodded to her and then continued to walk. She sat down and took out a little white envelope from her bag.

"I wrote you a letter, Mom," said Kate her voice sounding cold. "In this letter I tell you everything. I am going to read it now…it's been eight years since your death and I am here to say goodbye."

Kate opened the letter and began to read, tears falling down her face.

"Mom,

I know you never believed me and I couldn't tell you how that hurt. I am sorry for being such a disappointment I was to you, but I still cannot fully understand why you did not believe me. I guess I shall never know. I am here now because I have to say goodbye to you. I need to move on with my life. I love you."

Kate closed the letter and put it back inside of its envelope. She placed it by the stone, touched the top gently and continued to walk. As she was walking she felt as though something had been lifted out of her and now she would be able to continue her life with Jack and the boys.

She continued to walk until something else caught her eye another tombstone…this one belonging to Tom Brennan….

Kate walked up to it, her heart sinking. He should not be here…. he should be at home with his son and his wife. Kate sat down in front of the tomb and put her hands of the sides and held onto it.

"Tom…I am so sorry," she cried.

Suddenly the wind blew quickly through the trees around her and through her hair. She stood up…. was it stupid to think that was a sign? She looked down at Tom's grave and smiled. Her friend would want her to move on and move on she would.

Kate opened her bag for a second time and removed a little figurine of a 747 plane…. she placed it in front of his grave.

"I miss you Tom," said Kate, "But things have changed and I need to move on as you did. Your son will come here soon and find your plane and he will keep it in memory of you."

With that Kate walked away from the grave feeling for the first time in her life…. freedom.

* * *

The ride home from Iowa was a much more pleasant ride. Her father had decided to sell the Austin home to another family who could turn it into their own. He would be moving to Sydney within a month, bringing with him all of Kate's old things. Kate of course could not wait a month to see Jack again and decided to return home right away.

Kate walked up to her house, since it was eleven o'clock at night none of the lights were on inside. Kate unlocked the door and walked in quietly. She placed her bag on the living room floor and listened for any sounds. Hearing none, she made her way up to the nursery. Both of the boys her fast asleep in their cribs she kissed each of them and made her way into her room.

Inside her room Jack was sleeping. He had fallen asleep while reading a book. He had left a tiny book light on and he had a half-eaten snack on the table beside him. Kate smiled as she took the book out of his lap and placed it on the dresser, and turned off his lamp. She was about to try and lay him down when he woke up suddenly.

"Kate, what are you doing here so soon?" asked Jack sleepily. "Are you okay?"

"Everything is fine," said Kate giving him a kiss. "Everything is wonderful."

"You said goodbye then?" asked Jack happily.

"Yes," replied Kate, "I'm moving on."


	12. Completely Helpless

Chapter 12:

"Kate would you take this from me?" asked Claire handing Kate some party decorations.

"Sure," said Kate taking the bags of balloons away from her.

"Thanks," replied Claire going over to the side of the living room and unrolling some streamers and sticking them to the wall. "Can you believe Aaron is going to see six years old?"

"I know," said Kate remembering the fact that she had to deliver Aaron, "It seems really odd that we were on that island for so long….that Aaron grew up there."

"Tell me about it," said Claire tapping the blue streamer to the ceiling. "I never though Charlie and I would get married either, but just look at us."

Kate laughed and began to blow up some balloons. She and Claire had been put on duty of decorating the Pace's family room for Aaron's birthday party. Shannon and Sun would be coming by later to help as well. As for the boys Jack had taken Boone and Christian to Charlie's recording session with Driveshaft. Aaron had also gone along, after that they were going to pick up Sayid and head over to the party.

"Where do you want to put this?" asked Shannon walking into the house holding a huge box covered in Spiderman wrapping paper.

"Damn, Shannon, what did you get him a car?" asked Kate laughing.

"Actually," said Shannon, "I did, it's one of those play-school cars."

"Wow," said Claire helping Shannon with the big box, "Aaron sure is going to love you."

"I know," said Shannon smoothing out the white dress she had on, "What can I help with?"

"Help," said Kate holding out a balloon. She was still trying to blow them all up. Shannon went over to her and began to help. After an hour the whole living room was covered in blue balloons and streamers. Sun arrived thirty minutes later hand in hand with Jin who gave all of them kisses on the cheeks.

"Sun?" asked Kate pulling her aside, "You look absolutely wonderful. You're glowing, what's up?"

"I'm going to have a baby!" said Sun happily hugging Kate.

"Wow!" said Kate, "We are all like a bunch of rabbits."

Sun laughed and went back over by Jin who was taking in his broken English to Shannon. Kate looked around, they were all so happy…

The guys were supposed to arrive at the party by three o'clock that afternoon, but they did not show up. By three-thirty Charlie's brother Liam and his daughter Megan had showed up, Claire's mother was also there; Hurley who had enough money to fly himself all over the place had also come. At four o'clock they started to get worried. Jack had not called, nor Charlie or Sayid.

"What do think happened to them?" asked Kate getting worried, not only was Jack gone, but so were her boys.

"I don't know," said Claire sitting down next to her Mother, who was holding Emma, "They should have called by now, if the traffic had been bad."

"They are probably lost," said Hurley getting a piece of the birthday cake. "Charlie has no since of direction."

"That's true," replied Liam in agreement.

"I just wished they would call," said Shannon, "There probably isn't anything to worry about."

"No…" said Kate as the telephone rang cutting her off.

Claire ran over to the phone and picked it up. All she said was hello when an urgent sounding voice replied quickly. Claire's face began to fail and her eyes began to fill up with tears. She hung up the phone and turn to her friends and family.

"Th-They've been in a car crash…. it doesn't look sound to good."

* * *

As soon as they message had been received everyone got into their cars and drove to the hospital. Claire who couldn't seem to function properly gave her mother the keys to her car and let her drive, her, Kate, and Shannon, to the hospital. The hospital, which had become quite familiar to all of them in the last couple of months, was only a few miles away, once there they all pilled out of the cars and in through the front doors of the hospital. Hurley took Emma away from Claire and the rest of the party guests made their way into the waiting room. Claire, Kate, and Shannon all went up to the front desk.

"We got a call saying that ther…."

"KATE!"

Kate whipped around to see Jack standing there in the hallway, his shirt covered in blood; he has several cuts on his face.

"Jack!"

Kate ran down the hallway and into Jack's arms. The hugged her tightly.

"Jack I thought you had died," said Kate into his shirt, "How are the boys?"

"They are fine," said jack, "Boone has a broken leg though."

Kate let out a deep breath as she let of Jack. Jack began to walk quickly towards Claire and Shannon.

"Jack," said Claire weakly as jack came towards them, "Is Charlie?"

"I don't know, Claire," said Jack patting her arm, "All I can tell you is what happened nothing else," Claire nodded and Jack continued. "We were coming back in the van, Charlie was playing us his new demo track, when a truck comes up on the side of us and smashes into the passengers side. The car flips over and that's…all I remember. I woke up and there were lights everywhere. I yelled and a paramedic came over and cut off my door. I was able to get out all right I only had some cuts on my face. I heard the babies and Aaron crying so I knew they were okay. I saw Sayid getting cut out of the car he didn't look so well…. neither did Charlie…"

"MOMMY!" yelled Aaron from a room down the hall.

"Aaron?" yelled Claire back as Aaron came darting out of a room and into her arms.

"Daddy…is Daddy going to be okay?" he asked clinging to Claire's shoulder. "He is all red."

"I don't know sweetie," said Claire the tears beginning to fall down her face.

As she began to calm Aaron down several doctors ran down the hallway next to them into a room at the end. Another doctor stopped in front of Claire and Shannon.

"Mrs. Pace?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," replied Claire.

"You husband has received several head wounds and has broke ribs."

"What does that mean?" asked Claire.

"He is in a coma, Mrs. Pace," said the doctor, "we don't know what that means yet."

Claire looked away and then backs at the doctor.

"Can I see him?" asked Claire putting Aaron down and taking his hand.

"Of course," said the doctor. He motioned for one of the nurses to come and take Claire down to the room to see Charlie. Kate gave her a quick smile to hopefully cheer her up. Claire looked at her unable to speak. She nodded and followed the nurse.

"What about Sayid?" asked Shannon loudly?

"Excuse me?" said the Doctor, "Are you his family?"

"Ummm…. no…well sort of…" said Shannon.

"I can only tell family members details," said the Doctor quickly.

"Hey, Mark, just tell her," said Jack quickly.

"I can't Jack, you know that I can't do that," replied Mark.

"I am caring his fuckingchild!" yelled Shannon. "I want to know what the hell is wrong with Sayid!"

"Okay," said Mark looking shocked at Shannon's outburst. "Mr. Parra has….he is in surgery right now….we can only wait."

Shannon breathed out deeply clutching her stomach and breathing deeply.

"Wait in the waiting room to find out more," said Mark walking away quickly. Kate walked over to Shannon and took her arm.

"Come on Shannon," said Kate soothingly.

Kate led Shannon to the waiting room, while Jack went to go check on Boone and Christian. Ten minutes later he entered the waiting room holding the two boys. Both we asleep and each had there own set of scratches. After an hour of waiting all of the party guests decided to leave, Hurley, who would be staying with the Shepard's took Boone and Chris with him, Liam asked if he wouldn't mind taking Megan so he could stay with Claire, Hurley agreed taking Megan along with him. Liam began to pace the room, while Kate sat with Shannon over in a corner of the room. Jack had left to go check on Sayid's condition.

An hour later Claire, Aaron and Jack entered the room. Claire laid the sleeping Aaron down onto a Claire while she went over to talk to Liam.

"The doctor says that he will be okay, that he should be able to come out of the coma soon," said Claire her voice shaking as she spoke.

"You should get some rest Claire," said Liam, "I could watch out for my baby brother."

"No," said Claire firmly. "I want to stay here."

Claire sat down and Liam sat next to her, he knew there was no way to make her leave.

"Shannon," said Kate pointed to the door where a new doctor was standing.

Shannon got up, but grabbed Kate's arm. Kate followed Shannon out the door. The doctor looked at her and shook his head.

"We lost him."

Shannon let out a moan and fell to the floor bringing Kate with her. Kate put her arm around Shannon as she sobbed into her arms. She clung onto her arm as Jack came out of the waiting room as well. He saw Kate and Shannon crying and tears began to drop onto his face as well. Sayid was dead…his friend…. the one person everyone could depend on the island…. the one person who got them off the island…was gone.

Shannon let Kate lead her into the room that Sayid's body had been laid in. Shannon went over to his side and stroked his hair. Kate went to the other side and touched his arm. He was lying there looking as though he was sleeping pleasantly. There were several scratched on his face, and arms. Shannon clung to his hand.

* * *

_Kate was standing by the edge of the ocean, she and Jack had just fought for the first time. Jack and Sayid had tourtured Sawyer…. she was so disappointed in Jack she didn't know what to do. Suddenly there was Sayid beginning to walk down the beach…._

"_Sayid?" she called after him._

"_I can't stay here," he replied_

"_What?" asked Kate._

"_I'm leaving, I don't know for how long."_

"_Sayid, you can't . . . we still don't know what's out there," replied Kate sounding shocked._

"_I've worse things to fear than what's in the jungle. What I did today, what I almost did; I swore to do never again. If I can't keep that promise, I have no right to be here," he replied smiling at her._

"_There is nowhere to go," said Kate trying to keep herself from begging him to stay._

"_Someone has to walk the shore and map the island, see what else there is. I can't think of a better person to do it than the only one I trust. I hope we meet again," said Sayid quickly._

_He bent down and kissed her hand…someone so good should not have to die…._

* * *

"Sayid, please…" wept Shannon and Kate was brought back to the present.

Kate began to cry as well…Jack came into the room and put his arms around her. She pushed him off and left the room.

"Kate?"

Jack followed her out of the room.

"Kate, come on…"

"Leave me alone!" said Kate fiercely taking herself and her husband by surprise. She leaned up against the fall and fell down the side of it crying. "Why Jack? Why do these kinds of things happen?

"I don't know Kate, I don't know," replied Jack sitting down next to her. "Everything happens for a reason…. we all know that…."

"I know, Jack," said Kate angrily. "She pregnant! Sayid…. will never know his kid."

"We all feel completely helpless, Kate," replied Jack stroking her hair. "We now need to help our friends get through this. We have to remain strong for them Kate."

"I don't know if I can," said Kate softly.

* * *

An apology to all Sayid fans…his death will not be in vain…good will come out it…. you must continue to read to find out. _Lost Chick_


	13. To Need Someone

Chapter 13: Live your Life

_The past few days of Kate Shepard's life were the worst; these days could not be matched by anything that had happened in her life. She had never felt this much loss, Jack was not the same…he had lost one of his best friends…Claire was completely beside herself, without Charlie she was lost. Kate did not know what to do, she was lost, she did not know how to help her friends, and she did not know how to help herself._

The door is the back of the church opened and six men opened the door, carrying a closed casket between them. Jack, Michael, Walt, Hurley, Jin, and Locke, all walked down the aisle carrying Sayid. Once they had reached the end everyone stood up and got into a line to say final goodbyes to their fallen comrade. Kate stood up Shannon next to her; Shannon put her hand on Kate's arm and let her lead her on. As they began to walk towards the casket a haunting voice filled the sunlight room. Shannon clutched Kate's arm harder as Sayid's favorite song was sang:

_Sunshine, on my shoulders - makes me happy_

_Sunshine, in my eyes - can make me cry_

_Sunshine, on the water - looks so lovely_

_Sunshine, almost always - makes me high_

_If I had a tale that I could tell you_

_I'd tell a tale sure to make you smile_

_If I had a wish that I could wish for you_

_I'd make a wish for sunshine all the while_

Kate and Shannon continued to walk until they reached Sayid's casket…Shannon let go of Kate's arm and placed both of her hands of the casket and raised the lid. Inside Sayid looked peaceful. The scratches had left his face, and his hair lay across his shoulders neatly. Shannon reached in and stroked his face tears rolling down her suntanned face.

_Sunshine, on my shoulders - makes me happy_

_Sunshine, in my eyes - can make me cry_

_Sunshine, on the water - looks so lovely_

_Sunshine, almost always - makes me high_

_Sunshine almost al the times makes me high_

_Sunshine, almost always makes me high…_

Shannon let go of the casket and walked away, she went and sat down on a couch next to her mother. Kate looked down at Sayid, the tears that had been building up towards this moment finally let lose. She felt a hand on her should and looked up to see Jack standing there above her. She bent down and kissed Sayid's cheek, her tears dripping onto his now lifeless body. As she straightened up Jack's hand fell off of her, she did not care, for some reason that was the furthest thing from her mind. She walked over to her father who was holding the boys. She sat down next to him and took Christian and set him in her lap. He cooed softly as she tickled him. She was looking down at the baby as someone sat down next to her; she looked up to see Shannon.

"Shannon…" began Kate, but Shannon cut her off.

"Will you give Sayid's eulogy?" asked Shannon her voice breaking. "I don't think I can…"

"I ummm…. okay," said Kate doubting her decision.

Shannon looked over a Matthew who was holding Boone with one arm as he talked with Jack. Matthew looked over at Shannon and smiled giving her the baby; he then got up and walked out of the chapel. Shannon looked at the baby, who was a memory of her brother.

"Kate?" she asked softly caressing the babies head, "Why do these things happen to me?"

Kate did not know what to reply…it was true that it was not far. Shannon had lost her brother and now the one person she loved most. Kate looked up at Shannon whose face was desperate for an answer.

"I don't know Shannon?" replied Kate, "All I know is that things happen for a reason, so some good will come out of this."

Shannon looked slightly angry.

"I can't see any good coming from this," said Shannon coldly.

"I know," said Kate, because neither could she, "But Sayid wouldn't want you to quit living, you have another person to think about now."

Shannon shook her head, it stilled filled with doubt.

"Could I stay with you and Jack?" asked Shannon, "I don't think I could go back to my house knowing that Sayid won't be there to welcome back."

"You can stay as long as you need," said Kate smiling at Shannon, who gave her a small smile in return. Kate looked around and could see the line beginning to die down…soon she would have to talk in front of all these people, it's times like these that she needed Jack's courage.

* * *

Jack sat outside of the chapel pacing slowly down the hallway and back up it again. Kate had never pushed him away before, she had always clung to him when things got tough, he had always been her rock, why was she pushing him away? Thoughts raced through Jack's mind…

"Hey Shep?" said a voice behind Jack. Jack turned around to see Matthew coming down a hallway to his left, "What's up?"

"Just thinking," said Jack slightly annoyed by the company.

"She pushes people away when she needs them most, Jack," said Matthew seriously almost reading Jack's mind.

"Why?" said Jack sitting down, "I'm beginning to doubt our marriage."

"Why the hell would you do that?" asked Matthew sitting down next to him, "Everyone can see how much you love each other."

Jack opened his mouth to reply but his closed it just as quickly knowing that anything he sad would make him seem stupid.

"Just because bad things are happening doesn't mean you get a divorce or runaway," said Matthew icily, "Listen to me Jack, the stupidest thing I ever did was run out on my family when times got hard, don't you do it too."

Jack nodded. "But she keeps…"

"Pushing you away…I know," interrupted Matthew, "But the point is not to go away."

With that Matthew rose from his seat and walked back into the chapel where Kate was beginning to speak. Jack stood up and wiped his forehead. Thank God for Matthew he thought as he made his way back to his seat. As he entered Kate was reading from a small piece of paper that Shannon had wrote in memory of Sayid.

"The last thing, that we should all remember Sayid by," rang Kate's voice as she finished, "is the fact that Sayid was brave and always stood up for what was right."

Kate nodded and stepped down folding up the piece of paper, Kate walked back to her seat and handed the paper back to Shannon. Shannon then stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Hi," she said as her voice cracked. "As you all know my brother died on the island…I didn't say anything…well…I'm saying something now…this baby will know what a great man his or her father was…Sayid touched many lives…and he forever lives inside us all."

_Sunshine, on my shoulders - makes me happy_

_Sunshine, in my eyes - can make me cry_

_Sunshine, on the water - looks so lovely_

_Sunshine, almost always - makes me high_

_If I had a day that I could give you_

_I'd give to you a day just like today_

_If I had a song that I could sing for you_

_I'd sing a song to make you feel this way_

* * *

Later that night Kate and Jack sat in their kitchen along with Matthew who was trying to feed Boone and Christian. Kate smiled as Shannon walked into the kitchen and to the cabinets and pulled out a cup.

"Water," she said in her pajamas. She walked over to the sink and filled it up with water, and left without another word.

"I hope she'll be okay," said Matthew attempting to feed Boone mashed carrots.

"Me too," replied Kate laughing as Boone spit carrots out all over Matthew's face. Matthew wiped them off laughing as well.

"I am going to get these boys cleaned up and to bed," said Matthew standing up and removing the boys from their highchairs. He put each of the boys over a shoulder and made is way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Good thing for two guest rooms," said Jack standing up and getting a rag to clean off the highchairs.

"Yeah," said Kate still in her black dress from the funeral. "Hurley and everyone had to stay at the motel downtown."

"I know," said Jack wiping down Boon's highchair, "Michael and Walt are staying with Jin and Sun, though."

"When are they leaving?" asked Kate.

"Tomorrow afternoon," said Jack. "By the way, did you hear anything from Claire today?"

"Yeah, she left us a message," replied Kate as Jack cleaned the other highchair. "I think I am going to go watch Emma and Aaron tomorrow for a bit, Claire's mom has been doing all the work. You should come too…Claire needs the support."

"Oh, okay," said Jack standing up and throwing the rag into the sink.

"Nice shot" said Kate.

"Thank You," said Jack jokingly as Kate wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Jack," said Kate leaning her head on his chest.

"It's okay," replied Jack rubbing her back, "All is forgiven."

"I heard you were talking with my Dad," said Kate looking up at him smiling her fingers traveling up his side and up his neck.

"Very wise man, your father," replied Jack starting to unbutton Kate's shirt.

"Where do you think I get it from?" asked Kate pressing her body up against Jack's.

"True," said Jack as he unbuttoned her last button of Kate's shirt and slid it down her arms. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Jack," Kate giggled pulling her shirt back on, "First of all, not with my father in the house, and second I have to get the door."

"No," said Jack sweetly trying to pull her back, "Leave the door, and your father ain't coming back down."

_Ding Dong_

"Is someone going to answer the door?" called Matthew's voice from the upstairs.

"See," said Kate buttoning up her shirt, "I gotta get the door."

Kate pulled away from Jack and walked out of the hallway finally getting her shirt finally buttoned all the way. She could see a tall person standing outside of the door, but it was too dark to tell whom it was. She opened the door, but still could not see who it was.

"Hey Freckles," said a deep southern voice.

Kate flicked on the light switch next to her to find Sawyer standing in front of her, a bag in his hand and a weird smile playing across his face. Behind them Jack entered the hallway, he looked at Sawyer and laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me…"


	14. Freckles

Chapter 14:

"Sawyer?"

"The one and only, Freckles."

"What the heck do you want?" asked Jack coming walking down the hallway to stand by Kate.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood," said Sawyer calmly. "Just thought I should stop by and say hey. It looks like you guys aren't that happy to see me."

"Maybe if you had come at a different time," said Kate still in her funeral outfit.

"Looks like you went to a funeral, who died?" asked Sawyer walking into the house without an invitation. He went over to the couch and sat down. He looked around at the pictures of Boone and Christian. "Who are they?"

"Those are my kids," said Kate proudly while trying to keep her emotions over Sayid's death under control. "And Sayid died."

"Your kids…. What!" said Sawyer suddenly, "Sayid's dead?"

"Yeah," said Jack coldly peering down at the man sitting comfortable on his couch. "In a car accident."

"Oh, I thought he would have died in some kind of suicide bombing," said Sawyer standing up, "That seems like his kind of thing."

Before Kate knew what she was doing she had walked over to Sawyer and with all her strength punched him in the face. Sawyer fell back onto the couch, passed out, his lip bleeding.

Kate looked down at the unconscious Sawyer; she could not believe what she had done. Jack walked over to her very amused by his wife and patted her on the back. He then walked over to Sawyer and put his legs up onto the couch and lifted his eyelids.

"He is definitely out cold," reported Jack walking back towards Kate. "He is going to have a real headache in the morning."

* * *

"Oh god my head" said a groggy Sawyer trying to sit up. 

"Here," said Kate putting two aspirin into his hand and them handing him a glass of water.

"What happened?" asked Sawyer looking around the room to find it already morning.

"You got knocked out," said Kate simply. She stood up and went back across the room where Boone and Christian were playing in their playpen. She was wearing one of Jack's old shirts and an old pair of jeans. Her hair was back into a ponytail and the room around her was disorderly. She turned on the vacuum, but stopped quickly as Sawyer yelled.

"Damn it Freckles," said Sawyer, "My head! How did I pass out?"

"I thought you would never ask," said Kate giving him an innocent smile.

"You!" said Sawyer pointing a finger at her, "Knocked me out?"

"That's right," said Kate walking towards him until she was right next to him a whispered, "because you never insult my friends in front of me." She smiled again and then walked back over to the boys. "Whose hungry?"

Kate picked up each of the boys and took them into the kitchen, Sawyer following,rubbing his head.. He sat down at the table as Kate put each of the boys and put them into their highchairs. She sat in front of them opening a can of baby food and dipping a spoon into it. Sawyer noticed something on Kate's left hand…she had married Jack.

"You married him?" asked Sawyer.

"Yup, a couple of months ago."

"Why?"

"Because I love him, Sawyer."

"Why?"

"What are we doing, playing twenty questions?"

"Sure," said Sawyer.

"Fine," replied Kate feeding Boone smashed bananas, "You first."

"Okay, Can I get some food?" asked Sawyer.

"Sure, help yourself," replied Kate as Sawyer got up from the table and over to the refrigerator. "Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see you," replied Sawyer his head inside of the refrigerator.

"Oh," replied Kate trying not to sound to flattered. "Your turn."

"What are their names?" asked Sawyer coming out of the fridge with a carton of Chinese food.

"Boone and Christian," replied Kate looking lovingly at the boys, even though Christian had just spit bananas all over Kate's face. She took the sleeve of Jack's shirt and wiped it off.

"Nice," said Sawyer, "Why wasn't one names Sawyer?"

"Hey, it's my turn remember?" asked Kate.

"Not anymore," said Sawyer trying to tick her off, but Kate just laughed.

Just then Shannon walked into the room, dressed in her pajamas,despite the fact that it was already noon.

"What the hell?" she asked Kate pointing to Sawyer.

"I know," said Kate smiling at Shannon as she went over to the fridge, she looked inside and closed it spotting what she wanted across the table in Sawyer's hand. She grabbed a fork out of the drawer and walking over to Sawyer and taking the Chinese food away from him.

"Thank you," she said turning on her heel leaving the room.

Kate laughed even harder as Sawyer looked around dumb struck.

"Stupid, selfish…"

"Ah," said Kate interrupting him in mid-sentence, "Sawyer hand me the mashed peas."

She pointed to a can of green food in front of Sawyer, he looked at it with complete distaste.

"You are going to feed them that?" he asked.

"Yup," said Kate walking over to him and getting the jar herself. "It's good for them."

"Okay, what ever you say Mom," said Sawyer sarcastically.

"Why aren't you in jail?" she asked suddenly remembering the fact that Sawyer had killed a man.

"Convinced the court that I was framed," he said smugly, "They let me walk free."

"Ha," said Kate.

"And what about you?"

"I went free, I got off probation a week ago," said Kate wiping Boone's face them Christians. "Are you guys full, yeah, you big boys?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes at her cooing.

"You know that they don't have a clue what the hell you are saying, right Freckles?"

"Yes, they do," said Kate shooting him a disgusted look. "It's your turn to ask a question."

"So, it's you Jack and Shannon leaving here right?" he asked looking around the kitchen.

"My dad is here, until his house is finished, which should be in a week," she replied.

"Okay," said Sawyer as Kate picked up Boone and put him in Sawyer's arms. "What the hell?" He picked up the baby and tried to give him back.

"No, you are going to burp him," said Kate smiling knowing how much this is torturing Sawyer.

"I ain't burping nothing," said Sawyer as Boone cooed at him.

"Put him over your shoulder," she instructed him and softly pat his back. She put Christian over her shoulder to show sawyer. He put Boone over his shoulder and softly patted his back. "Where did you go after we were rescued?"

"Home," said Sawyer still patting Boone's back. "To my parents house."

"Oh," said Kate knowing how it felt to go back home after a very long time.

"What color socks are your favorite?" asked Sawyer.

"What?" asked Kate trying not to laugh, "Kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it," said Sawyer smiling for the first time in awhile.

"White," said Kate as Christian burped softly. Her took him off her shoulder and walked him back into the family room. She placed him into the playpen where he began to play with a rattle. Sawyer followed Kate to discover that Boone had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Awe, see, Sawyer, someone likes you."

Sawyer laughed as Kate took the baby and placed him next to his brother. Kate went over to the empty bookshelf and dusted the top shelf.

"So where is Jack-O?" asked Sawyer looking around the room and spotting Kate and Jack's wedding pictures.

"Work," said Kate simply. "Can you hand me some books?"

"Sure, thing," said Sawyer picking up a couple books, but instead of handing the books to Kate he reached under her and put them onto the shelf his hand brushing up against her breast.

"Sawyer," said Kate knowing that the contact was not on accident. "I'm married, don't even try anything with me."

Sawyer smiled again handing her a book.

"No worries, Freckles, there are plenty of girls back home who want a piece of this."

"Oh really?" asked Kate, "Then why don't you go back home to one of them?"

"Ah, they'll always be there waiting," he said as Kate turned around to face him. Her body was close to his, she could smell the day-old clone, she could feel his breath on her face. He looked down at her…. right where he wanted her, he could see the freckles across her nose, her beautiful loving eyes...

_Kate remembered kissing Sawyer under the tree on the island. He had been beaten and tourtured by Jack and Sayid. She had been so diappointed in Jack, kissing Sawyer seemed like a good way of getting back at him. She bent down infront of him, they pressed her lips of his and before she knew what she was doing she had opened her mouth inviting his tounge in...for a minute their tounge's danced, but suddenly Kate broke away. What had seen done? She looked down at Sawyer who finally admitted to not having Shannon's medicine. She hit him as hard as she could...that would be the last time she ever kissed him...Jack was the only person for her...Kissing Sawyer was only to get the medication nothing else...Jack was the only person she would ever love..._

...he lent his head down to her, inviting her lips to meet his... Kate pushed him away.

"You need to leave," she said backing up from him. "This is not going to work…you staying here."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," replied Sawyer quickly.

"I think you do, Sawyer," replied Kate angrily, "and it is not going to work. I'm with Jack, Sawyer, you lose."

Before Sawyer could answer Shannon ran into the room and over to the television. She flipped it on, as Kate walked over to her.

"Shannon?" asked Kate, "What's wrong?"

"Look," replied Shannon softly pointing at the television screen.

Kate looked at the screen to see that Shannon turned on the news…there was a van on the screen that had been bashed in…police were removing two car seats…Kate recognized them…they were Boone's and Christian's…this was Jack's crash. Kate looked over at Christian and the cast that was covering his leg…she looked back at the screen to face the wreckage again. A woman's voice came over the sounds of the paramedics cutting the car doors loose.

"There have been recent reports that the deadly car crash last week on interstate 76, may have been intentional. There was on death in the accident…a Mr. Sayid Parra," the woman's voice said, "The car that hit them was owned by an acquaintance of Parra, that is the reason for the suspensions. The case will be further investigated, but for now, homicide is the charges facing the other driver."

Kate's heart sank…as Shannon began to cry…. Sayid may have been murdered….


	15. Awakening Truths

Chapter 15:

"What the heck?" asked Kate flipping off the television and taking a seat next to Shannon on the couch.

Shannon folded her arms together and leaned back onto the couch. Sawyer was still standing next to the bookshelf an unreadable look on his face. Kate put her arm around Shannon, who was now crying.

"Who would want to kill Sayid, Kate?" asked Shannon her voice breaking.

"I don't know," said Kate, "Why didn't the police call us in the first place?"

Shannon shrugged and got up off the couch.

"We need to go to the police station," said Kate just as Jack walked into the door. He stopped dead when he saw Shannon crying, Sawyer over in a corner, and Kate with her face in her hands.

"What happened?" he asked walking over to Kate and bending down in front of her. Kate looked up at him; the look in her eyes told him that something was very wrong.

"Sayid was murdered," she said finally sending chills up Jack's spine.

"Murdered?" asked Jack in a disbelieving voice, "How is that possible?"

"I dunno," said Kate her voice low.

* * *

An hour later Kate found herself in the car with Shannon and Sawyer. Sawyer had come along only because Jack did not want to be alone in the house with him; Sawyer had been given permission, much to Jack's distaste, to stay with the Shepard's as long as he needed. Despite the fact that he had clearly hit on Kate, Kate figured that there was another reason for him returning; she just had to find out what it was. Boone and Christian had been dropped off at Matthew's newly finished house because Jack would have to return to work soon, and could not take them with. 

"How far is this damn police station?" asked Sawyer, still amazed that he would be staying at the Shepard's house. He figured that 'Saint Jack' would have thrown him out within a day, but then again he did marry Kate would had more of a heart for people considered to be outlaws or mysterious.

Nobody answered Sawyer's question, Kate continued driving, and Shannon in the passenger seat hadtears in her eyes. The atmosphere in the car was extremely thick; apart from Sawyer everyone was afraid of saying something. They could not believe that Sayid had been murdered. No matter how many times they ran it through their heads they could see no probable cause of motive. Sayid, had been in the Republican Guard, they all knew that…but was it possible that someone had followed him all the way to Australia? Did someone really have that big of grudge against him…they all wanted answers…they all needed the answers.

They finally got to the police station, Shannon and Kate exited the car and walked up to the front doors of the police station, Shannon walked in,but Kate stopped when she noticed that Sawyer was not behind them.

"Sawyer!" yelled Kate, "Get the hell out of my car!"

Sawyer stuck his head out of the window and smiled at her.

"Nah," he said casually, "I think I'll just wait in here."

"No you won't," said Kate, "So I can come out of here and find my car gone? I don't think so."

"Oh, come on Freckles," said Sawyer leaving the care and walking over to her, "You really think that I would do that."

"Yeah, I do," said Kate as he opened the door for her. "Wow, I see you do have a good side."

"Yeah," he said still acting like he did not care, "But I never show it."

"Ain't that the truth," said Kate walking into the police station as she realized that she had just sounded like Sawyer. She looked over at him to see if he had noticed, by the smile on his face she knew he had.

They walked up to the window in the front of the station when a voice behind them called Kate's name.

"Kate, over here."

Kate turned around to see Shannon standing there in front of an open door. Kate walked over to the door, Sawyer following. She entered the room and found two police officers sitting at the end of a long table. Shannon took a seat on the right side, and Kate took one of the left. Kate looked up at Sawyer and he finally seat down, three chairs away from Kate.

"I'm Officer Little, Mrs. Shepard," the older of the two Officers told Kate, Sawyer cringed at the word 'Mrs. Shepard'. "As you know we have reason to believe that Mr. Parra was murdered. Well actually, we know for a fact now because the culprit admitted to it this morning. As I was explaining to Miss Rutherford, Essam Istan was an acquaintance of Sayid's when he was living in Australia. He and his friends were planning a suicide bombing. Sayid was working undercover because the FBI had found someone that Sayid had been looking for, and had promised that if Sayid turned his 'friends' in that they would tell him the whereabouts of his friend, Nadia. Anyway, Sayid relived his true colors in the end and stopped the bombing. We thought that we arrested everyone involved with the plot, but we missed one…"

"Essam," interrupted Kate.

"Yes," said Officer Little, "We took him into custody when he found out that he owned the van that hit your car. He denied the fact that he knew Mr. Parra, but eventually admitted to it."

"Wow," said Shannon no longer crying…she now looked angry, "He is going to court right?"

"Yes," said the other Officer, "He will me charged with murder and attempted murder on all other personnel in the vehicle."

Kate breathed out sharply. This was the answer to everything that had happened. Sayid was killed because someone he knew from six years ago still held a grudge against him for stopping him and his friends from killing hundreds of innocent people. Sayid had been a hero…but was killed for it. This man Essam, had caused so much pain…because Sayid had done what was right…

"Good," said Shannon bitterly her hands folded tightly together.

* * *

Later that evening the idea of Sayid being murdered was still in everyone's thoughts, but the fact that Essam was in custody made everything better. Shannon had gone to her room as soon as they had gotten back to the Shepard's. Matthew had brought the boys back home an hour after they returned. He was also glad to hear that justice will be served. Kate had not told Jack everything about the car crash, and was afraid of what his reaction would be. How would he feel about the whole crash now…. knowing that it had been intentional? 

Kate tried to put this in the back of her mind as she feed the boy's lunch. Again she had enlisted the help of Sawyer. She told him that he got to stay in her house, so he had to help. He was holding Boone while Kate put Christian into his highchair, while dogging the cast on Christian's leg as he kicked playfully, and then took Boone and put him in his. She did not say much as she feed the boys, her head was to full of thought. Finally Sawyer broke the silence…

"So where is Jack-O?" he asked leaning back in his chair, "Is he always this much of a work-aholic?"

"No," said Kate, "He is in charge of Charlie's treatment. They are trying to figure out what has caused his coma."

"Ah," said Sawyer as the phone rang above his head.

"Get that," said Kate.

"Sure, thing, Freckles," said Sawyer picking up the phone. "Hello you have reached Sawyer's Chinese Take-out, How may I help you?"

Kate whipped around in her chair to find Sawyer smiling at her.

"Okay, Jack-O, so that's three orders of egg rolls…okay anything else?"

"Gimme that," said Kate walking over to him and snatching the phone. "Jack?"

Kate listened as Jack talked quickly. She hung up less then thirty seconds later.

"I have to go," said Kate to Sawyer. "Watch the boys. Tell Shan that Charlie has gone to a relapse and that I'm at the hospital."

Sawyer stood up.

"I can't watch them," said Sawyer pointing at the boys.

"Yes,you can," said Kate handing him the baby food and the spoon.

She put on her shoes and walked out of the door. She had to get to the hospital. Charlie was going to be okay she told herself as she pulled out her driveway and onto the road…he had to be…

* * *

Kate entered the hospital an half-hour later, now knowing the hospital quite well she ran over to the waiting room where she found Claire sitting alone her face in her hands. 

"Claire," said Kate going over to her and giving her a hug. "Where are the kids?"

"Mom," was all she could get out. Kate nodded and stood up and began to pace.

"Have you heard from Jack lately?" asked Kate after many moments of silence.

Claire shook her head.

"Not since Charlie went into relapse. He told me that he had severe internal bleeding."

Kate nodded again and sat down next to Claire.

"What if I lose him, Kate?" she asked her voice breaking with very word. "I don't know what I would do."

"You won't," said Kate, "Charlie is strong."

Hours passed

"He's stable," he told Claire.

"Oh Thank God," said Claire as she hugged Kate and then Jack, "Thank you so much."

Jack nodded and went over to Kate who gave him a quick kiss and put her arm around him. Jack looked around and noticed that Boone and Christian were not there.

"Where are the boys?"

"With Shannon and Sawyer."

"What? You left our kids with Sawyer."

"Chill Jack, it's okay."

Kate smiled at him as he stretched his arms still looking useasy at the thought of Sawyer in _his _house with _his_ kids.

"Claire, Charlie's in room 10," said Jack as he lowered his arms and put one around Kate, "We think that he might be out of his coma.Only time will tell."

Claire nodded and walked down the hallway to Charlie's room.

Kate turned to Jack and breathed in deeply.

"We found out what happened with Sayid, Jack," said Kate changing the subject away from Sawyer and the fact that she trusted him...slightly.

"Kate, I really…I know what happened, one of my best friends was murdered," said Jack calmly, "I need to remember him in peace, not as a victim of grudge."

Kate nodded...she knew Jack was right.

Thirty feet away Claire was entering Charlie's room. There were machines all around him and many IVs in his arms. Claire went around to his side and sat down in the chair already placed there for her. She picked up Charlie's hand.

"Charlie, I don't know if you can hear me…Jack says you can…"began Claire, "I just wanted to tell you…that…."

Claire looked up at her husband and tears began to role down her face.

"I don't know what to do without you, Charlie," said Claire, "You are the only guy I have ever truly loved…"

Claire stopped because she could have sworn that Charlie had just squeezed her hand. She looked down at their intertwined hands and saw Charlie's fingers moving and then squeezing her hand tightly again.

"Charlie!"

Claire stood up and bent over him still clutching his hand.

"Charlie?"

Charlie opened his eyes slowly and a mere smile flashed across his face...he spoke softly...

"Hello Love."


	16. In Love

Disclaimer: The song featured in this chapter is property of John Denver and his record company.

Author's Notes: This chapter has nothing to do with main plot points. This chapter is just to show the state of Jack and Kate's relationship.

* * *

Chapter 16:

"Oh my god!" said Claire as she flung herself onto her husband and hugged him, "Oh Charlie!"

Charlie moaned with pain and let go quickly, taking his hand in hers again.

"Sorry," said Claire tears of joy running down her face.

"It's okay, love," said Charlie smiling as Claire bent down and kissed him. Charlie ran his fingers over Claire's hair. She broke apart and Charlie wiped the tear that was falling down Claire's face. She smiled at him.

"We were all so worried, Charlie, I thought…"

"I know, Claire," said Charlie interrupting her still holding her hand tightly, "I heard everything you said to me."

"You did?" asked Claire breathing out deeply.

"Yeah, and don't worry love, I'll never leave you…."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind watching the boys for a couple of days, Dad?" 

"No, not at all, Kate," replied Matthew, "You and Jack go and have a good time. You deserve this break…after everything that has happened in the last few weeks."

"Thanks, Dad," said Kate giving him a hug. She walked over to Shannon who was standing next to Matthew, holding Boone.

"Your sure you don't mind staying in a house with Sawyer?" Kate asked Shannon for the tenth time, "Claire and Charlie said that they would be happy to have you stay with them."

"I'm okay," said Shannon, "Plus Charlie just got home, he should be with his family for awhile, plus he will have to be in rehab for his legs…I don't want to get in the way."

Kate nodded in agreement as she made her way to the car. She and Jack were leaving for the weekend…they had never had a honeymoon…like Matthew had said, they needed this time away together. So much had happened over the last few weeks…everyone needed a break from life, she had tried to talk Shannon into also taking a break and to go and visit her mother, but she would not leave. She wanted to stay with the Shepard's in their house...she felt safe.

Kate gave each of the boys a quick kiss and Shannon a hug before she made her way to the car. Jack and Sawyer were talking by the front door. Kate had already warned Sawyer that Jack was not happy with the idea of him staying in their house. She heard Jack talking as she went into the car...

"No Drinking"

"No Drugs"

"Should I be taking notes, Doc?"

"No, Sex."

"Come of it Jack-o," said Sawyer amused at the fact that Jack was getting rather annoyed with him.

"Sawyer, I'm serious…"

"Ain't that the truth," interrupted Sawyer smiling then patting Jack on the shoulder, "No worries Doc, I'll just have to live like you for a couple of days."

Jack shook his head as he walked down the front steps to the car...typical Sawyer, he could never be serious...way did he even bother?

_Why the hell are you allowing him to live in your house in the first place?_

Jack continued to question himself as he walked towards the car.

_Why do you put up with that bastard?_

Jack opened the car door to find that Kate had already started up the car and was now trying to find a radio station.

_Because of Kate…_

Kate smiled at him as he got in. Jack smiled back, he knew that she felt for Sawyer...they had been close on the island...he knew that she trusted him...but why? Jack pulled out of the driveway, Shannon and Matthew were waving goodbye from the front lawn, and Sawyer was still standing in the doorway…Jack could not see his face, but he was sure Sawyer was smirking as always. Kate waved back at them as they pulled out onto the street and drove away.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Jack asked finally knowing that he could not wait any longer.

"Jack, we went over this a hundred times…"

"I know, but I think you feel sorry for him…"

"Maybe I do, but it's going to be fine Jack, trust me," said Kate putting her hand on his.

Jack looked over at her and smiled.

"I just don't want him to hurt you Kate, if you trust him you are vulnerable to him"

"Jack, it's okay, please just trust me."

"I trust you Kate, it's him I don't trust."

"I know Jack, but let's not worry about that okay?"

"Fine," said Jack smiling, "But if we come back and find our house destroyed…."

"Stop worrying Jack," said Kate putting a stop to the conversation, "It's going to be fine."

* * *

"Wow," said Kate opening the patio door of their rented beach house, "This place is beautiful." 

The house was only three rooms; a bedroom, and bathroom, and a great room. The house was all decorated with island motif, relaxing and calm. The air smelled like seawater. It almost felt like they were on the island again.

"Yeah, is it," said Jack putting down his bags on the bed and waking over to her and taking her hand in his, "Not as beautiful as you, though."

"Jack," laughed Kate, "That was cheesy."

Jack laughed.

"I know…"

"But thanks," said Kate turning around and kissing him, "I love your oh-so-cheesy-ways."

Jack broke away still smiling.

"Come on, there is something I want to show you."

"What?"

"You'll see."

"Let me change first."

"No, it's okay, you look great."

"Okay, then, let's go."

Jack took Kate's hand and led her out of the room, through the patio doors. They walked down the stairs of the patio and onto the beach that was only five feet from the house. The sun was setting on the water. Jack led Kate down the beach.

"Hold on," said Kate stopping Jack, she bent down and took off her shoes, "It's too hard to walk."

Jack smiled and as soon as she had her shoes off continued to make their way down the beach. He looked over at Kate who was wearing a tank top with a pair of jeans…he knew that she thought she looked horrible, but to him she was beautiful. She saw him looking over at her and she smiled. Finally Jack stopped. In front of them were several tiki torches, all lit, the fire flickering in the wind; rose petals had been dropped all around the stand. On a little table was a tiny c.d. player, and two campaign glasses…. the campaign bottle next to it. Kate looked around and smiled.

"How did you do all this?"

"I've been planning it for a week."

"Wow," was all Kate could say as Jack let go of her hand and walked over to the table, he turned on the c.d. player and clicked play.

"I never got to dance with you at our wedding," he said walking back over to her. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Shepard?"

"Of course," replied Kate taking his hand. He pulled her into the ring of torches and then pulled her close to him. He put his arms around her waist, as she put her arms around his neck. The music began to play the song they had picked to be theirs...

_You fill up my senses_

_Like a night in the forest_

_Like the mountains in springtime_

_Like a walk in the rain_

_Like a storm in the desert_

_Like a sleepy blue ocean_

_You fill up my senses_

_Come fill me again_

_Come let me love you_

_Let me give my life to you_

_Let me drown in your laughter_

_Let me die in your arms_

_Let me lay down beside you_

_Let me always be with you_

_Come let me love you_

_Come love me again_

Jack and Kate continued to dance, Kate's head resting on Jack's chest…she listened to his heart beat…the heart that had loved her despite everything she had done…everything she had said…everything that had happened in the last week and been horrible. Kate did not know how she would have gotten through it all without Jack...she could feel his breath on her forehead...she closed her eyes...she felt as Jack and her were the only people alive...

_Let me give my life to you_

_Come let me love you_

_Come love me again_

_You fill up my senses_

_Like a night in the forest_

_Like the mountains in springtime_

_Like a walk in the rain_

_Like a storm in the desert_

_Like a sleepy blue ocean_

_You fill up my senses_

_Come fill me again_

* * *

Kate kissed Jack as they reentered their bedroom. After they had danced Jack and her had toasted to lives they were going to live with their family and friends. Jack put the campaign bottle on the dresser along with the glasses. Kate sat down on the bed and smiled. 

Jack bent down and kissed Kate again, this time her mouth opened and let his tongue enter her mouth. Slowly their kisses became more passionate and Jack pushed Kate gently back onto the bed. She ran her hands down his back, breathing deeply from their kisses…she was in love…everything that had happened in the last few days were lifted from her memory…everything was going to be okay...


	17. Lost in the Outback

Author's Note: Sorry if the chapters are moving slow, but they are needed to help fully understand the next major plot point. Thanks for you patience.

* * *

Chapter 17:

"Are you sure that you and Sawyer can be in the car together without killing each other?"

"No, but he said he needs a ride…so I am going to take him," replied Jack.

_Ita week after Kate and Jack had come home from their 'honeymoon'. Life had been going as normal…well as normal as it could with Jack and Sawyer living under the same roof. Shannon was now five months pregnant and beginning to show. Luckily Kate had saved all her maternity clothes and was happy to share. Sawyer on the other hand was finding many things to complain about, including Jack's cooking, and the fact that Christian continually whacked him with his cast. Sawyer's attitude changed one day when he got a phone call from a man called Vernon Wells. Nobody asked Sawyer how that man got their number or what he wanted…it was Sawyer who announced that he needed a ride to Mackay in Queensland. Jack questioned why they just could not take a plane, but Sawyer said he would not go on another plane ever, coming back to Australia was bad enough. Kate then said that she would drive him to the city twenty-two hours away, but Jack interrupted and informed them all that he would be taking Sawyer..._

Jack through Sawyer's bag into the backseat of the car and slammed the door. He looked over at Kate who was now playing with the boys, who were now beginning to crawl all over the place, in the grass. He smiled at them despite the fact that he was not looking forward to this car trip at all. Kate got up and walked over to Jack and gave him a half-hug.

"Your sure you want to do this?" asked Kate who found this whole thing very humorous. She had asked Jack this question several times in the last day…she did not want her husband to become a murder…she informed Jack of this and only got a smirk in reply. "I don't want to have a husband in stripes."

"Very funny," said Jack trying not to laugh. As he spoke Sawyer came out of the house wearing a pair of sunglasses and a construction hat, caring three very large bags.

"Hey Jack-o." said Sawyer walking over to him holding his bags. He threw the bags inside the car, taking up the entire backseat.

"Sawyer, what the hell is on your head?" asked Kate trying not to crack up, "Are you that afraid to ride in the car with Jack?"

"You know what Freckles?" asked Sawyer smiling, "I am prepared for the worst."

"Like what a tornado?" replied Jack.

"That or a hurricane," replied Sawyer.

"Hurricane Jack," said Kate laughing, unable to hold it in any longer. "You two better get going."

Jack nodded his head and Sawyer saluted as he got into the car. Jack went over to kiss Kate but as soon as he bent down Sawyer honked the horn.

"Let's go Dr. Love," he called.

Jack scowled at him and kissed Kate quickly. Kate laughed even harder.

"You brought this on yourself Jack," she reminded him, "I would have taken him."

"Yeah, that was going to happen," mumbled Jack as he got into the car. Kate continued to smile at him…she knew that he trusted her…her just hated Sawyer…

"Love you," yelled Jack out of the car window as he and Sawyer pulled out of the driveway.

Kate waved back and went back over by the boys. Jack sighed deeply as he and Sawyer made there way to the highway…this was going to get interesting.

As Jack had expected the trip was not going to go well…after only and hour of being in the car the air conditioning broke…the car, which only had two windows that you could open became very hot very quickly. After an hour on enduring the heat they made a mutual agreement to go and eat. Sawyer picked out the place and when they entered Jack knew exactly why…. everything was southern…. from the food to the animal heads on the wall. Sawyer mad himself at home while Jack decided to wait outside, Sawyer emerged from the restaurant a half an hour later caring a box.

"What the hell is in that?" asked Jack covering his nose, "It reeks."

"Food," replied Sawyer walking towards the car."Good ole southern food."

"Your not taking that in the car, it smells."

Sawyer gave Jack the smirk that drove him insane and got into the car throwing the food into the backseat of the car and sitting down. Jack got into the car shaking his head…he still had at least forty-four hours to go.

By the time four hours had passed both of them had closed their windows because it had begun to rain…the food in the back of the car now smelt so bad it made Jack sick. Several times Jack had told Sawyer to throw it out of the car, but Sawyer would not do, according to him he had paid for the food so he was going to eat it. Sawyer took the food box and put it on his lap, he then opened it and Jack began to cough…Sawyer looked down at his ham haucks that were now bubbling from the heat.

"Close it!" yelled Jack, "It's bubbling Sawyer!"

"It's still fine."

"Sawyer I think it just moved!"

"No it didn't."

"Give me the damn box."

"No! I paid for this food!I am going to eat it!"

"It's my car, and I say throw it out!"

"Fine! If it'll make you shut up!"

Sawyer picked up the box and threw it out of the car…it would have worked except the wind was blowing the wrong way. Jack kept on driving only to find splattered ham haucks on his windshield a second later later.

"Shit!" said Jack slamming on the breaks and the car began to make a funny sound. He pulled off the side of the road next to a forest. He got out of the car, slamming the door. He lifted the hood only to be met by smoke. He coughed and walked back to the car and got in. "Great."

"You're the one that made me throw in out," said Sawyer defending himself.

"Well you're the one that had to buy that piece of shit, you call food," retaliated Jack.

"I'm leavin'," said Sawyer reaching into the backseat and taking out his bags.

"What?" said Jack.

"I ain't gonna sit in the car with you," said Sawyer.

"I have a cell phone," said Jack taking his phone out of his pocket and looking at it. It was dead, "Ummm…never mind. You can't go into the woods."

"Jack, I ain't sitting in here," said Sawyer closing the door, picking up his bags and walking into the woods.

"Asshole," mumbled Jack under his breath. It was dark out now and there were not any cars coming down the road. How long would he have to wait. He decided to follow Sawyer…Jack got out of the car, grabbing his own bag and followed after Sawyer in the woods. It was not hard to find him, since he was whacking branches out of his way as he went.

"Yo, Sawyer, wait up," said Jack catching up to him.

"Doc, go back to the car," said Sawyer continuing to walk. It was dark now and Jack turned around.

"Which way is the car?" asked Jack.

"Great, we are lost," said Sawyer still walking.

"It's your fault," said Jack. "I told you not to leave the car. We are at least a half a mile away by now."

"You didn't have to follow, Jack-O," said Sawyer.

"Believe me I regret it," replied Jack who had taken out a flashlight. "Shall we make camp then. There is no use trying to find our way back in the dark."

"Oh, let's, it'll be just like Boy Scouts," replied Sawyer sarcastically in a high pitched voice as he put down his bags in the clearing.

Jack began to push sticks and brush into the middle of the clearing. Sawyer put down his bags and opened them up. He took out two sleeping bags and two pillows. Jack turned around and watched Sawyer.

"What the hell do you have in there?" asked Jack, "We were going on a road trip not a week long camping trip."

"No shit, Doc,"replied Sawyer, "I brought this just in case…you know you crash the car…wasn't I lucky?"

"Shove it, Sawyer," said Jack as he watched Sawyer unpack. Jack took the bag closest bag and opened it. Inside were a fishing pool and bait, a flare gun, and a 'raft in a tube'.

"What the hell do we need a flare gun for?" asked Jack becoming ticked off as he threw the foot long 'raft in a tube' at Sawyer.

"Shut up Doc," said Sawyer as the tube hit him in the back of the head. "I ain't gonna fight you Jack, you'd lose."

"Like I would fight you in the first place, you damn redneck," replied Jack taking a match and lighting a fire.

"You wouldn't because you know I would win," said Sawyer standing up.

"Sit down, Sawyer," replied Jack as the fire began to burn, "You'll just look more stupid."

* * *

Two hundred miles away Kate and Shannon were both sitting the Shepard's living room watching a movie both crying and sniffling, finally the movie ended and Kate turned off the TV. 

"That's the last time I let you pick the movie," said Shannon taking another tissue and wiping her eyes, "The English Patient!You pick such sad movies."

"It's a good movie," said Kate her voice cracking as she heard on of the babies crying. "Ah! Do they ever sleep?"

Kate got up followed by Shannon and walked up the stairs to the boys room where both of them were standing up by holding onto the rail of their cribs, as Kate entered the room the boys stopped crying.

"What do you want?" asked Kate picking up Christian. Shannon went over to Boone's cribs and picked him up also.

"Wasn't Jack supposed to call?" asked Shannon as she tickled Boone who laughed.

"He said he would, but I'm not that worried that he hasn't," replied Kate putting Christian on the floor and letting him crawl, "He's just to busy fighting with Sawyer. I don't know why he wouldn't let me take him…"

"Maybe he thinks that Sawyer would try and pull something," replied Shannon who was still holding Boone, "We all know that he doesn't trust Sawyer, so he definitely wouldn't trust him with his wife."

"Yeah," said Kate, "Sometimes it feels like its me he doesn't trust."

"Believe me Kate," said Shannon trying to make Kate feel better, "He trusts you…he just doesn't trust Sawyer…and the fact that he is staying in his house doesn't make it any better."

"I know," said Kate finally, "Poor Jack, Sawyer is probably driving him insane."

"Or the other way around," added Shannon as Kate began to laugh at the idea of those two fighting...

* * *

"Scoot over" said Jack. 

"It's my raft damn it," replied Sawyer trying to push Jack out of the way.

"But it's raining," said Jack who was already wet.

The fire had that Sawyer had started had gone out because of the rain. To make matters worse the rain was coming in at an angle so it was very hard for either of them to stay dry. Sawyer, who did not have a tent in one of his many bags, had thrown the 'raft in a tube' across the forest…it hit a tree and exploded into a five-foot long raft. Jack and Sawyer were now under the raft trying to keep them dry. Finally after much pushing and shoving they had decided to share the raft and try and get some sleep. The backed up against a tree…took the pillows and sleeping bags and made a shelter. The rain stopped early in the morning so jack and Sawyer could finally get their own sleeping place. It was early and Jack decided to wait until Sawyer woke up to go and find the car, Jack took the fishing poles and decided to find the river…Sawyer however continued to sleep until he felt warm breath on his face.

"God, Jack, brush your damn teeth," mumbled Sawyer waving his hand in front of his face.

But the thing did not answer…it growled. Sawyer opened his eyes and looked up. Only inches from his face was a dingo…his teeth barred. Sawyer backed up against the tree…boy was he in trouble…


	18. Jacko and the Redneck

Chapter 18: Jack-o and the Redneck

"Nice puppy," mumbled Sawyer backing up against the tree as the dingo walked closer to him. Sawyer turned his head and closed his eyes…so this is how was going to die…he was going to be eaten by a damn dog. The dingo yelped and then began to growl. Suddenly something was thrown against the tree; Sawyer opened his eyes and saw Jack behind him carrying several fish. Sawyer breathed out deeply as the dingo walked towards Jack…hew was going to live…Jack threw the fish as hard as he could into the forest, away from Sawyer and himself… The dingo chased after them still yelping. Jack walked over to Sawyer and offered him a hand up…Sawyer ignored it and lifted himself up. Jack sighed…._typical Sawyer_. Sawyer got up and began to walk back towards the raft, which the bags were held in.

"Your welcome, Sawyer," mumbled Jack.

"Thanks," said Sawyer sarcastically not meaning it at all…

"Redneck asshole," mumbled Jack, under his breath, as he walked back through the forest to go catch some more fish. _Can't even say thanks…should have let the thing eat him…_A minute later Sawyer caught up with him carrying a pocketknife out in front of him and wild look on his face.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack turning around to face him.

"Gonna go get me some dingo," replied Sawyer as Jack stopped and Sawyer kept on walking past him.

"You are going to hunt down a ding?" asked Jack laughing, "Are you insane? It almost tore you apart, remember?"

"Maybe," said Sawyer stopping and turning around and looking at Jack.

"It's like the boar thing all over again," said Jack to himself.

"That was different," replied Sawyer, "He had it out for me."

"Like this dingo?"

"Damn straight."

"Your paranoid."

"I bet that I can get a dingo before you can get ten fish," said Sawyer.

"Is that a bet?" asked Jack.

"Looks like it, Doc," replied Sawyer.

"Winner gets what?"

"Deal," said Jack holding out his hand. Sawyer shook it and walked off. Jack made his way to the river and sat down on the edge and cast out his line…a moment later a bite …he reeled it in and put the fish on the ground…one down…nine to go…Jack smiled to himself…it was good thing he was hungry.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jack stood up and made his way back to camp carrying the ten fish in his right hand. He walked into camp…Sawyer was no in the camp, nor could he be heard. Jack sat down and began to prepare the fish…he was not a fisherman and did not have a real idea about what he was doing, bur he began to skin the fish and put them in a pan that Sawyer had brought. Suddenly Jack could hear some yelping…becoming louder and louder. A moment later Sawyer ran into camp, one pant leg shorter then the other…a cut on his ram, and one sleeve of his shirt completely gone. He sat down across from Jack silently. Jack looked up and smiled. 

"You know, I was looking forward to eating dingo tonight," he said as Sawyer glared at him, "I guess I'll just have to settle for fish…"

"Shut up," barked Sawyer standing up and walking over to one of his bags and took out another shirt.

"I'll share if you want…" said Jack trying to be nice…feeling sorry for Sawyer.

"Keep your damn fish," said Sawyer.

"You don't have to be a sore loser, you know?" replied Jack as he continued to cook the fish.

"It wasn't fair; you try and catch a damn dingo, backfired Sawyer.

"You were the one who made the bet," retaliated Jack, "I should have let Kate take you instead."

"Ha!" said Sawyer, "You don't trust her with me do you, Doc?"

"That's right," said Jack, becoming defensive, "You are a damn redneck and I don't think anyone trusts you!"

"You son-of-a-bitch," said Sawyer standing up

"Shove it Sawyer," said Jack itching his hand… then his arm… and his neck, "God! My arm itches."

Sawyer walked over to Jack still breathing deeply from their brief fight, he looked at his arm.

"You have poison ivy," he said very much amused.

"I am a doctor you know," said Jack standing up and walking over to his bags, and began to tear them apart, throwing the contents all over the ground. "Don't you have any damn lotion or something? You have everything else under the sun!"

"Yup," said Sawyer shrugging, "Somewhere…"

"Hand it over," said Jack standing up.

"For a price," said Sawyer as Jack rolled his eyes.

"What the hell?"

"Fish," replied Sawyer simply, "I'm hungry."

"Take the damn fish," said Jack itching his arms, "Just give me the damn lotion."

Sawyer walked over to the smallest bag and took out a bottle of pink calamine lotion. He threw it at Jack who sate down, glad that Sawyer had 'prepared for the worst', and began to apply the lotion to his arms. Sawyer went over by the fire and pulled the pan out of the fire and looked down…the fish was burnt…the fish now resembled little black coals…this was so not fair…

* * *

Sawyer walked over to Jack who was trying to get a fire to start, it had begun to rain again and the fire that they had started had finally gone out. Jack, who now had pink spots all over his face and arms, was poking the fire only to get a tiny spark every once and a while. Sawyer sat down in front of him and smiled… 

Jack looked at him extremely pissed off….neither of them had brought rain gear and were both very wet. Sawyer sat down in front of him and smiled…

"May I try?" asked Sawyer trying to make Jack as mad as possible.

"What the hell," shrugged Jack agreeing, only because he was cold and wet and really, wanted to have a fire going.

Sawyer pulled out the flare gun from the jacket and aimed it at the fire. Sawyer shot if off and it hit the fire and exploded. The flames shot over fifty feet above them and then died down slowly. The fire was now roaring madly. Sawyer sat back against the tree, a smug look across his face.

"I think we should try and find the car," said Jack finally trying not to think about the fire.

"Whatever you say Jack-o," said Sawyer, "I'll need to pack."

"No reason," said Jack, "We should keep our camp up incase we can't find the road and we have to come back, we can make a path…or leave some kind of markers to help us find it."

"Okay, Sergeant Jack, let's move out," said Sawyer saluting Jack.

Jack put up the hood of his jacket and continued to walk into the woods Sawyer right behind him. Sawyer began to whistle 'home on the range' behind him…

"Can you stop…_please_?"

"Nope"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you want me to."

"You're an asshole."

"I know."

* * *

"Don't you think they should have called by now?" 

"I guess, but Jack's there so they're probably fine," said Kate with tears forming in her eyes.

"They could have killed each other by now," said Shannon, tears rolling down her face.

"Jack promised that he wouldn't," laughed Kate even though tears were rolling down her cheeks too, "He said he would call when he got there. It could have taken them awhile…it's twenty two hours away."

"Okay if you're sure," sighed Shannon.

"I'm sure," said Kate dumping the chopped onions into the salad. "I hate chopping onions…"

"They always make me cry," replied Shannon wiping her eyes.

* * *

"There," said Jack ripping off a piece of the shirt and tying it onto the branch of the tree, "If we do this every fifty steps we should be able to find the way back," 

"Whatever you say, Jack-o," replied Sawyer.

"Why the hell am I here?" murmured Jack continuing to walk.

"I thought we already covered that," said Sawyer.

"I wasn't talking to you," said Jack.

"Right-o, Doc," said Sawyer beginning to walk in front of Jack.

"Kate was right," mumbled Jack again.

"What?" asked Sawyer, knowing exactly what Jack had just said.

"Nothing," said Jack.

They continued to walk in silence, only stopping to make their path. The trees were thick for this part of Australia…almost seemed like they were back in the states again. The sin was high in the sky now, the rain had stopped, and so they were able to shed their jackets. The temperature continued to rise as they walked. Jack thought that they were going the wrong way…he would never tell this to Sawyer…_never_…Jack listened for the sounds of the road…nothing…howl long would they have to walk for. Jack was sure that he and Sawyer's camp was only a half-a-mile in…they were lost…

"Let's sit," said Jack sitting down on a tree that had fallen over in a storm. "I'm getting tired."

"Sure," said Sawyer sitting across from him.

"Why did you have to come out here anyway?" asked Jack.

Sawyer did not answer but opened up his backpack, which he had brought, despite Jack's directions, and took out a bag of chips. He began to eat…pretending like he had not heard Jack.

"Are you deaf?" asked Jack.

"Nope," replied Sawyer his mouth full of food.

"Are you going to answer my question?" asked Jack becoming annoyed again.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?" asked Sawyer remembering the time Kate had asked him that in the Shepard's kitchen.

"No," said Jack, "Why?"

"You just asked a question, Doc," replied Sawyer.

"Fine," said Jack, "Why the hell did you come to my house in the first place?"

"Your house?" asked Sawyer, "I dunno…maybe I was bored."

"Sure you were," replied Jack standing up. Sawyer did not reply…something caught Jack's attentions…a sound…a sound that was not usually heard in the middle of the forest…the sound of a car.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Sawyer looking around.

"I think it came form that way," said Jack pointing to his left. Sawyer nodded in agreement. It seemed that all differences had been forgotten and the one thing that mattered most was to find the car. Sawyer and Jack began to walk quickly in the other direction…not even stopping to mark their trial. They stopped ever once in a while to listen for cars.

"I think we are almost there," said Jack smiling for the first time in days. The thought of going home was making him excited…he missed his family…his house…even the thought of Sawyer coming along did not bother him as much…

"Follow me!" said Sawyer suddenly. He began to run, Jack at his heels. Suddenly they hit pavement instead of dirt and grass.

"Haha!" said Jack and Sawyer triumphantly as they went into hug in victory but shuddered and shook hands instead. "Nice job Sawyer."

"Thanks Doc," said Sawyer smiling… shocked that he and Jack were getting along pretty well. "You too."

Jack nodded…maybe Kate was right…if he and Sawyer could put their differences aside for more then a minute, they could actually get along. Jack breathed out deeply and took out a compass that Sawyer had brought along. He pointed it in front of him and looked down.

"We need to go south," said Jack putting the compass away, "Could talker us awhile to find the car, or find a ride…we better get walking…"

"Right," said Sawyer as he and Jack began t walk. Sawyer and Jack sand to themselves as they made their journey down the Australian blacktop…

_Home home in the rain_

_Where the dingoes cause much pain_

_Burnt fish and hard ground_

_And no raft to be found_

_It's Jack-o and hungry me…_

_ > > > > > >_

_Home home in the woods_

_Where there's anything but good_

_The road is too far_

_That would lead to the car_

_And the redneck is in a bad mood…_

* * *

Disclaimer: The song at the bottom of the chapter is copyrighted to Lost Chick, The Hat, and whomever the song 'Home on the Range" belongs to. For those who didn't notice, the last song goes to that tune.☺ 

**Author's Note: I will not be able to update as much now because school has begun. You can expect 1-2 updates a week, but please continue to review. **

**Lost Chick**


	19. The Dog and the Chicken

Chapter 19:

Jack sighed as he and Sawyer continued to walk down the street. It had gotten very hot and both men had shed their shirts. It had been an hour since they had found the road…but no cars were to been seen. They both wondered why they did not find another car since it was a car that had lead them to the road in the first place. The question could not be answered by rather of them so they continued to walk in silence, Sawyer sighing loudly every once in a while.

Jack sighed again as he thought that he could be at home instead of out here, in the Australian Outback, with the one person he disliked the most….Sawyer. Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell from behind him.

"SHIT!" yelled Sawyer falling onto the ground holding his ankle.

"What happened?" asked Jack turning around, walking towards Sawyer.

"Twisted my ankle on the side of the road," said Sawyer.

Jack bent down next to him and looked at his ankle. It was swollen and a deep shade of pink, getting darker every second.

"We need to get you shoe off before your shoe swells to much," said Jack taking off Sawyer's shoe.

"Ow! Doc! SHIT!" said Sawyer as Jack removed his shoe and sock.

Jack smiled sympathetically and took Sawyer's shirt from his backpack and ripped it up into strips and wrapped them around his ankle.

"We need to get you some ice," said Jack, "We need to get moving so we can fix your ankle."

"Right-o," said Sawyer grabbing Jack's forearm, lifting himself up and moaning as he tried to put his down on the ground. "Shit, it hurts."

Jack put Sawyer's arm around his shoulders and picked up his backpack with the other hand. Sawyer did not say anything as Jack began to walk helping Sawyer along. Why was Jack being so nice all of a sudden…wondered Sawyer…the Jack from the island would have left him…or at least would have laughed at him first. Sawyer opened his mouth to ask why, but closed it again as Jack spoke first.

"I think your ankle has stopped swelling," said Jack.

"Good," said Sawyer who was biting his lip in pain.

"I think that we should try and find the car later, maybe we should go back to camp and get some water on it," said Jack.

"Whatever Doc," said Sawyer, "Just as long as you can stop the pain."

"Done," said Jack smiling as he began to turn towards the road but something stopped him. A car…he could hear a car, after waiting and walking all this way a car was coming the road behind them. Jack dropped Sawyers arm and began to wave as a truck got closer to them. Jack began to yell and the truck slowed down and Jack walked over to the truck leaving Sawyer who was sitting on the side of the road.

"Hello," said Jack as he sent to the driver's side of the car. A man turned his head and faced him.

"Hey, you lost?" said the man. He was very old and very dirty. There were smudges of dirt on his face, clothes, and hands, he also had a dog in the front seat of the car.

"Yeah, my car broke down up the road, we have been camping out here, my friend also broke his ankle, could you give us a ride into the nearest town?" said Jack quickly not stopping to take a breath.

"Sounds like you lot have had one hell of a time," said the man smiling with his mouth closed.

"Yeah, do you think we could get a ride?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, How about I talke you all the way home...you'll have to get into the back though, Katie always rides in the front," the man smiled again and petted the dog next to him.

"That'll work," said Jack trying to push the back the thought that the man's dog and his wife had the same name.

Jack walked back over to Sawyer who was laying on the ground his backpack under his head.

"Oh you two done having tea?" asked Sawyer as Jack came and stood above him.

"Sure," said Jack, "The man said he would take us to the nearest town."

"What about all my stuff?" asked Sawyer.

"Screw it," said Jack helping Sawyer up, "I just want to get home."

Sawyer ndded as he and Jack made their way to the back of the car. Inside the back were at least a dozen chickens and a giant hog. Jack laughed…this was all too much…Sawyer sighed….

"Well, lets get in," said Sawyer in an unconvincingly excited voice.

"Right," said Jack hopping into the back of the truck, then turned around and helped Sawyer in. Sawyer sat down on a barrel of hey, Jack sat on a barrel across from him.

"Okay, gents," said the man as they began to drive down the road, "I will need to know your names and the destination of your journey."

"Well, my name is Jack Shepard…and this is ummm Sawyer…Sawyer…" said Jack realizing that he did not know Sawyer's real name, "and we are from Sydney."

"Sydney, wow, quite a far way away," said the man opening the window in the back of the truck so he could hear them better.

"We were on our way to Mackay," said Jack, "to…ummm…runs an errand…"

"Well, I'm Rudy Blackwind," said the man smiling to show that he did not have any teeth, "Please to meet you."

"Yeah," said Jack starring at Rudy's mouth for a second then turned to Sawyer who was staring at the back of Rudy's head, an appalled look on his face.

"He didn't have any teeth," said Sawyer softly as the began to drive. Jack laughed and leaned up against the side of the truck.

"So what is your name?" asked Jack finally.

"Why?" said Sawyer eyeing him.

"Because I just realized that I had no idea what it was…does Kate know?"

"No, she doesn't," replied Sawyer, "its James Marshall."

Jack nodded. It was not like Sawyer to open up like that….

"Why did we go on this trip in the first place?" asked Jack deciding to take advantage of the situation and find out all that he could.

"You really wanna know?" asked Sawyer as a chicken began to peck at his leg.

"Yeah," said Jack who was also being to be attacked by a chicken.

"I had to go, because I got a call from a man who used to be my parents lawyer," said Sawyer not meeting Jack's eye. "I suppose she told you all about my parents?"

"Yeah, she did," said Jack.

"Freckles, never could keep a secret," said Sawyer.

"Yeah," said Jack, "So what did this lawyer want?"

"To give me what my parents had left behind," said Sawyer, "They finally tracked me down after all these years…but it doesn't matter that I didn't go…I didn't want anything of theirs…"

Jack nodded…in a way he felt bad for Sawyer…and his past…and he also felt happy to know what the whole purpose of this trip was…

"Thanks," said Jack finally, "For telling me."

"No prob, Doc," said Sawyer laying down on the barrel, a chicken walking on top of his and sitting down on Sawyer's chest. Jack laid down too, happy that he was finally getting to go home…

* * *

"Jack," said Sawyer shaking Jack's sleeping body. 

"What?" replied Jack still half asleep. Jack sat up too see Sawyer in front of him, covered in feathers. "What the hell happened to you?"

"The same thing that happened to you," said Sawyer as Jack sat up to see that he too was covered in chicken feathers.

"Ah," said Jack standing up trying to wipe off the feathers.

"It's no use," said Sawyer who had already tried to remove the feathers.

Jack sighed and leaned up against the truck.

"How was I asleep?" asked Jack.

"Long enough for two chickens to shit on you," said Sawyer as Jack made a disgusted face and began to search his shirt for stains. Sawyer laughed, "I was only jokin'."

"Ha-ha," said Jack in an aggravated voice.

"Chill Jack," said Sawyer, "You'll be home soon."

"Hey," said Jack realizing something, "You called me Jack…not Jack-o or Doc."

"Guess so," said Sawyer as a chicken jumped on him again. Sawyer yelled and pushed the chicken off.

"Hey," yelled Rudy from the driver's seat of the car, "That's my favorite chicken!"

"Sorry, chief," said Sawyer.

"Don't hurt poor, Shannon," said Rudy angrily reaching through the window to pet his chicken.

Jack laughed out loud…this was too much…he really needed to get home….

Sawyer also laughed…Jack turned around and looked at him.

"Do you realize we have gone an hours without fighting with each other?"

"No, I didn't."

"I guess it's just the fact that we are in the middle of nowhere," said Jack denying the fact that he and Sawyer could ever be friends.

"Guess so," said Sawyer smiling slightly, "Or you could just admit that you like me…but of course not in that way…"

"That's sick," replied Jack, "Both of those thoughts are just sick."

Sawyer laughed.

"You know you want to be my friend."

"No I really don't."

"You're just jealous of me, Jack-o."

"Jealous of what?"

"My outstanding good looks."

"Haha,"said Jack laughing along with Sawyer.

"I'll be glad to get back to Sydney too," said Sawyer finally.

"Yeah…" said Jack unsure what was bringing on this new mood of Sawyers.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you and Kate," said Sawyer for once sounding completely serious.

"No prob," said Jack, "But you shouldn't thank me, you should thank Kate."

"I will," said Sawyer.

"Good," said Jack, "She's had a hard time these last few weeks…everything with Sayid and all had made her kind of depressed."

"I noticed," said Sawyer, "I didn't make it any better with my comment about Sayid when I first showed up."

"Yeah, that wasn't to smooth," said Jack.

"Yeah, well she showed you, didn't she?" asked Jack laughing.

"Ha-ha" said Sawyer, "She hits hard."

Jack laughed too.

"To tell you the truth I wasn't surprised that she married you," said Sawyer.

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," said Sawyer truthfully, "I guess I just need to get stuff of my chest, you know?"

"Yeah, I know how that feels," said Jack, "Kate and I have gone though a lot of that lately. She did tell you about her father didn't she?"

"Yes," said Sawyer, "I thought it was weird of her to forgive him."

"Me too," said Jack, "But Kate has surprised me a lot lately."

"That's going around, I guess," said Sawyer, "This is weird you know?"

"What is?"

"We are talking like we are actually friends," said Sawyer.

"I know, I was just thinking that," replied Jack smiling, "It would give Kate a heart attack to see us getting along."

"Well it's a good thing that you are a doctor."

* * *

It was night before they finally reached Sydney. Rudy drove the fifteen straight hours not complaining once about being tired. Jack and Sawyer tried to sleep in the back, but the hog and chickens continued to make loud noises. Jack found that several chickens had decided that his shoes would make a good bathroom and that Sawyer's hair was a proper source of protein. Finally Rudy stopped at a gas station only a mile away from the Shepard's home. Jack asked if he wouldn't mind dropping them off at home and Rudy gave them another toothless smile and continued on his way. A couple minutes later they found themselves looking upon the familiar sight of home. Jack hopped out of the truck, feathers covering him from head to toe. He turned around and helped Sawyer out of the truck. Jack put Sawyer's arm around his shoulders. Jack walked over to the side of the car and Rudy rolled down his window. 

"Do I owe you money or anything?" asked Jack putting his hand into his pocket to get his wallet.

"Nah," said Rudy, "What would the world be like if nobody helped their fellow man?"

Before Jack could reply Rudy pulled out of the drive way and onto the street. Jack sighed and began to walk up the drive way, Sawyer's backpack in his other hand. Jack realizing that he had left his keys back at the camp site knocked on the door hoping that for some reason Kate was up at an ungodly hour in the morning. After only two knocks Kate answered the door, in her pajamas and slippers.

"Jack!" she said turning on the light.

Jack smiled and walked into the house and into the living room, helping Sawyer sit down on the couch. Kate walked over to him and put his ankle onto the coffee table, supported by a pillow.

"What happened to you," Kate asked Jack.

"It's a long story that will have to wait until morning," said Jack giving his wife a kiss.

Jack went to hug her but Kate dogged him laughing softly.

"You really need a shower," said Kate smiling.

Jack hugged her quickly.

"Jack!" exclaimed Kate, "You smell like chickens!"

Jack laughed and made is way into the kitchen and got some ice and a rag and went into the living room. Jack made Sawyer stand up, supported by Kate, who informed Sawyer that he also smelled awful, Jack then wrapped Sawyer's ankle in ice and cloth.

"You'll have to go to the doctor in the morning," said Jack, "The ice will reduce the swelling."

Sawyer nodded as Shannon came walking into the room.

"Oh, your home," she said. She was also in her pajamas. She walked over to Jack and gave him a hug and then gave Sawyer one as well, blushing slightly. Kate looked and Sawyer who was also blushing. Jack gave her a smile as Shannon walked into the kitchen. Sawyer made himself at home on the couch and Jack and Kate went up the stairs followed by Shannon a moment later. Once at the top of the stairs Shannon went into her room and Kate kissed Jack softly.

"I was worried about you," she said softly her lips only centimeters from his.

"I'm okay," said Jack, "And I think that Sawyer and I might start getting along."

"Wow, I'm impressed," said Kate.

"I know, I rock," said Jack bending down kissing his wife who broke apart and ordered him to go and take a shower….

Now here at home

Where Kate and Shannon roam

Where friends can be found

When no chickens are 'round

And Rudy Blackwind needs some...teeth

To be continued…


	20. Shopping Escapade

Chapter 20: Shopping Escapade

It had been a few weeks since Jack and Sawyer had been 'lost' in the Australian Outback. Both had left the experience without scars. Jack's poison ivy cleared up, only after passing it on to Kate, and Sawyer's ankle was completely healed as well, neither of them had eaten chicken either. Much to everyone's pleasure Jack and Sawyer were both beginning to get along. Shannon on the other hand, swore that she was getting bigger and often complained about her size, but everyone would just laugh, herself included. Kate and Claire continuously reminded her of how big they had gotten. Shannon and Kate had been spending a lot of time together, talking about life and how it had changed so much since the island. Shannon would often find herself wishing that she was back on the island… where everything had been good… where she had finally felt loved… Charlie and Claire had left Australia to pursue the possibility of a Driveshaft tour. Charlie told Clair that she could stay in Australia with the kids and not be bothered with any of the business of L.A., but Claire refused and decided that the family deserved a vacation. So the entire Pace's packed up and headed out to Los Angeles. Life was going on as normal as ever… well as normal as it could go…

* * *

"God, this is the stupidest thing I have ever done," mumbled Sawyer plopping down on a bench outside the fitting room of the department store. Shannon and Kate had decided it would be a great day for a shopping spree. Since it was finally time for Christian's cast to come off, Jack had taken the boys to the hospital and encouraged the girls to go out. Sawyer would have been perfectly happy to stay home, was dragged along only because they were having their attic re-insulated, and Sawyer would only get in the way. 

"How does this look?" asked Kate turning around in the mirror to get a complete view of herself. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black satin tank top.

"Good," said Shannon who was sitting down across form Sawyer, "But maybe you should go with the midnight blue tank. It would bring out your eyes."

"Good idea," said Kate who grabbed the other shirt and went back into the changing room to try it on.

Sawyer sighed loudly and laid his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. Shannon got up and walked past him to 'look' at some shirts next to him. She walked back to her seat making sure to step on his foot.

"Shit!" yelled Sawyer sitting up again. "You did that on purpose!"

"Me?" asked Shannon innocently, "I surely did not."

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Will you two please shut up?"

Shannon and Sawyer looked around to find Kate looking over the door at them, and annoyed look on her face.

"You two act like children!" laughed Kate even though she was trying to sound strict.

"She stepped on my foot," said Sawyer pointing at Shannon.

"Tell it to someone who cares," replied Kate as her head disappeared back into the changing room. Sawyer look annoyed as he glared at Shannon who was doing nothing to contain her laughter. "By the way," said Kate leaving the changing room," I think I'll get the blue shirt like you said, Shannon."

"Oh good," said Shannon, "I was hoping that I should find some new maternity clothes, you know, just so I can have something of my own…"

"Okay, you should probably get some shorts. It's gonna get hot." Said Kate as she and Shannon began to walk towards the maternity section. They walked over to the rack of clothes and began to go through them.

"What do you think of this?" asked Shannon holding up a light pink shirt.

"Pretty," said Kate as Sawyer walked around behind them. "What do you think, Sawyer?"

"Whatever," replied Sawyer, clearly not enjoying himself anymore, "How long till you chicks will be read to go?"

"Never," replied Shannon continuing to look through all of the clothes.

"Women, I swear to God," mumbled Sawyer.

"This is why he will never get married," murmured Kate under her breath to Shannon who burst out laughing.

"Okay, I know you said something about me," said Sawyer getting annoyed with both Shannon and Kate.

"Feeling guilty?" asked Kate. "Should we be talking about you?"

"Stop shitting me," said Sawyer getting aggravated.

"I'm not shitting you," said Kate, "You did not have to come. You could have gone with Jack and the boys."

"You know what Freckles," said Sawyer, "I am really regretting my decision."

"Guys," said Shannon softly, her voice breaking.

"One second Shan," said Kate waving a hand in her direction, "I am too busy yelling at this jack-ass."

"Jackass!" said Sawyer. "Let's not start with the name calling."

"KATE!" yelled Shannon, holding her stomach.

"What?" asked Kate turning around, surprised by Shannon's yell.

"There is something wrong," moaned Shannon.

"Did your water break?" asked Kate going over to Shannon.

"No, but…", Shannon bit her lower lip in pain, "There is a sharp pain in my stomach."

"Oh God, I think you are having contractions," said Kate as Hannon sank to the ground holding her stomach, "Sawyer, go get help."

Sawyer who was standing over them nodded quickly and ran off to kind some help. Kate sat Shannon on the floor, and tired to keep her calm. Moments later Sawyer returned with several store clerks, who told them an ambulance had been called. Shannon cried into Kate's shoulder…her baby had to be okay…it just had to…

* * *

Sawyer held Shannon's hand as they make their way to the hospital. Kate had sent Sawyer on with Shannon, so she could get the car and meet them there. Shannon screamed again as the pain swept through her body like a thousand knives. Her grip on Sawyer's hand tightened, but Sawyer said nothing. He looked down at her, feeling very uncomfortable and helpless in this situation. The EMT nest to him dabbed her forehead, wiping away the sweat. Shannon's water had not broken, but the pain seemed to be increasing. 

Finally they pulled in to the Emergency Room doors and rushed Shannon inside. Sawyer let go of her hand as they carried her away. Sawyer caught Shannon's eye as she was carried away. He smiled at her and then turned away feeling lost… should he follow? Should he wait for Kate? Sawyer began to walk towards the door just as Kate ran up behind him breathing deeply.

"How is she?" asked Kate, out of breath.

"I don't know," said Sawyer.

Kate walked through the doors, Sawyer right behind her. They walked up to the front desk and filled out as much of Shannon's paper work as they could. They asked if they could see her, but the nurse told them that it would be several minutes until they would be able to and that they should go into the waiting room. Kate waked into the waiting room and sat down in the chair and put her face into her hands. She had had the boys early and they had been just fine...Shannon's baby would be okay. Everything would be fine...Kate prayed...Shannon had lost everything she loved in such a short time; she could not lose the baby as well...

"I'm sure the baby will be fine," said Sawyer trying to reassure Kate.

"I know," said Kate smiling slightly, "Premature babies are born all the time."

Sawyer nodded and turned on the television that was mounted on the wall above them. Sawyer began to channel surf until he landed on one with Charlie's face on it. He was smiling' Clair, Aaron, and Emma were standing in the background smiling. Liam, Charlie's brother, was also there. He and Charlie were waving to the crowd of fans.

_In other new, it has been announced today that Driveshaft, the once popular British band, will be having a brief comeback tour. As you may know, the bassist Charlie Pace, was one of the many people that were on the flight 815…_

"Haha," said Sawyer smiling.

Kate smiled also, as Sawyer began to channel surf again. Kate stood up and began to pace the room. She had been in this room so many times in the last couple of months. For good and bad reasons…this time it just had to be good…

Kate stopped in the middle of the floor, Sawyer looked up at her, puzzled by her odd behavior. She swayed slightly…she was beginning to feel dizzy…the room around her seemed to be spinning. Kate closed her eyes and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Kate opened her eyes…she was lying on a white bed…she was no longer in her clothes but a hospital gown. How did she get here? Kate sat up and found Shannon in the bed next to her and Sawyer sitting in the chair between the two beds. Shannon was dressed in her street clothes, looking perfectly happy. Shannon saw that Kate had sat up and smiled. 

"How are you feeling?" asked Shannon.

"What?" asked Kate, feeling very confused. Ho was she feeling? She was not the one that had gone into premature labor. "You're the pregnant one, right? How are you doing?"

"God," said Shannon happily, "Still pregnant."

Kate sighed.

"What the hell happened to me?" asked Kate looking at the I.V. in her arm.

"You passed out," said Sawyer, "In the middle of the goddamn waiting room."

"What!" exclaimed Kate feeling even more confused. "I don't remember any of that …how did I get here?"

At that moment the doctor walked into the room. It was the same doctor that that delivered Boone and Christian. Kr. Michaels walked over to Kate and shook her hand.

"Hello Mrs. Shepard," said Dr. Michaels, "How are the boys doing?"

"Ok-ay," said Kate.

"Yes, I just saw Jack here a while ago, seems Christian was finally getting his cast off," said Dr. Michaels making small talk.

"Am I okay?" asked Kate, quickly getting to the point, "Can I go home?"

"Yes, of course," said Dr. Michaels, "But there are a few things we need to go over…well actually you know how these things go, don't you?"

"How what things go?" asked Kate looking around the room.

"How pregnancies go," said Dr. Michaels, as if Kate was joking around, "You do know, don't you?"

"Know what!" asked Kate becoming angry.

"That you're pregnant," said Dr. Michaels.

"Haha" said Kate rolling her eyes, "Very funny."

"I'm not joking, Mrs. Shepard," said Dr. Michaels very seriously.

"You're not?" asked Kate her mouth dropping open.

"Nope," said Dr. Michaels smiling, "You're going to have a baby…"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long time between updates. I promise to update quicker in the future.** Lost Chick


	21. Camping Revelations

Chapter 21: Camping Revelations

Kate was still in shock that evening, she could not believe for a moment that she was pregnant again. She also wondered what Jack's reaction would be to this sudden and surprising news. Shannon and Sawyer promised to let Kate tell Jack, although Sawyer thought it would be funnier if he told Jack…

"_Hey, Doc, guess what? We're pregnant!"_

Kate laughed at him, but made him swear not to tell. Neither Shannon nor Sawyer could see what the big deal was; they both thought that Jack would be happy…but nonetheless they promised to keep silent.

Shannon was doing fine, despite the fact that she almost had her baby four months early. The doctor told her that she needed to get away from the city and to somewhere quite and peaceful. Shannon and Kate decided that they would all go on a camping trip…much to Sawyer and Jack's dismay. But as soon as Shannon went all 'doctor' on Jack, telling him that they had to go, or suffer the consequences…he agreed at once. They decided not to take Boone and Christian with them. Instead he would be visiting their loving grandfather Matthew.

* * *

Jack loaded Shannon's bag into the car, which had been towed back to Sydney and fixed, and closed the door. Sawyer, this time, would not be bringing three bags, mostly because with Shannon and Kate coming, there would be no room. Sawyer was also informed that he would not get to choose the places to ear, in fear of anymore scary, demon possessed southern cooking. 

"Okay, is that everything?" asked Jack walking around to the front of the car.

"I think so," answered Kate who was leaning against the hood of the car. It had been five days since she found out about the baby…she still had not told Jack…

"Good, we need to get on the road, if we want to reach the cabin by sundown," said Jack.

"Sawyer! Shannon! Let's go!" yelled Kate.

Shannon, who was sitting on the porch, walked down the steps and towards the car, she smiled at Kate who only smirked in return. Sawyer, was still inside the house…Kate called for him again, and he walked out of the door, sporting a new construction helmet, since his old one was still some where in the forest. Kate laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm driving this time," she told him.

Sawyer removed the helmet, and chucked it at the door, landing on a pair of boots on the stairs.

"Oh good," said Sawyer, "No worries then."

* * *

The car ride was only five hours, but with Shannon and Sawyer in the back, it felt more like twenty. Each complained a lot…first about the heat, even though the air condition was fixed, then about the lack of air in the car, Jack responded by telling Sawyer to quit breathing. Finally, the last thing Shannon could thin of was that this campsite was too far, which Jack and Sawyer both yelled that it was her idea in the first place. Shannon sighed, knowing they were right…boy did she want out of this car. 

Finally, a couple hours later, they reached the campsite…they had rented a cabin with three bedrooms, on bath, a kitchen, and living room. They were right on the edge of a river and they and been given a boat to use also. After unpacking the car, they made their way up the long driveway that lead to the house. Sawyer, being totally unlike himself, helped Shannon with her bags…all four of them.

"Well, this in nice," said Shannon as they entered through the front door of the cabin. Shannon, who had never been camping before, well unless you count the island as a gigantic camping trip, was now unsure how this whole thing would go.

"Yeah, it is," said Kate throwing her bags down on the couch. She walked around and turned on all the lights.

"I thin there are two bedrooms upstairs and on the main level," said Jack who had also dropped his bag on the couch. "You two decide who gets what."

"I'll have to check them out," said Shannon as she picked up her pillow and make her way up stairs. Sawyer rolled his eyes and followed her. As he walked up stairs, he found her jumping on one of the beds.

"What the hell are you doin'?" asked Sawyer.

"Checking to see which on is firmer," replied Shannon, who had stopped jumping and sat down on the edge of the bed so she could get off, "This bed is okay, but I'll have to check the other one."

"Whatever you say, Princess," said Sawyer watching Shannon as she make her way across the hallway into the other bedroom. Shannon jumped on the bed again. Frowning, she got off, and walked back into the first room and put her pillow on the bed.

"You can have the other room," said Shannon finally.

"Great," said Sawyer, "I can sleep on the bed you had your feet all over."

* * *

Later that evening, after having dinner, Shannon and Kate decided to go down to the river and go for a boat ride. Jack asked if they wanted him and Sawyer to come with to help row the boat, to which both girls yelled 'NO!'. 

Once out on the water, which had taken some work, because they had to try and push the boat off the shore and get in at the same time, both began to talk.

"I haven't told Jack yet," said Kate softly, breaking the silence of the night.

"Why?" asked Shannon, surprised, "He is going to flip when he finds out."

"That's why," said Kate, "because he is going to flip. I don't know if that is good or bad. What if he gets angry?"

"Kate!" said Shannon seriously, "Why would he be mad? Jack is going to be so happy when you tell him!"

Kate laughed…

"I thin I will tell him tonight," said Kate smiling, "Just randomly to see if it catches him off guard."

Shannon laughed also.

"I can see his face…" said Shannon, "Haha"

Kate smiled, glad that she had someone to talk about this with.

"Do you think that it is wrong for someone to be attracted to someone, right after their spouse died?" asked Shannon suddenly, changing the subject.

"What?" asked Kate, taken off guard by this question.

"Someone in my support group said that she had found herself attracted to one of her friend's friends and wanted to know if it was completely wrong," said Shannon.

"No," said Kate, "I don't thing so...but this person should be careful that this is not just a rebound move and she actually likes him."

"Okay," said Shannon, "I'll tell my friend."

"Yeah," said Kate, "Tell your _friend_…hopefully she'll fell better."

"I will," said Shannon.

"Shannon?" asked Kate.

"What?" said Shannon.

"What's his mane?"

"Whose name?"

"The friend of a friend's."

Shannon looked at Kate….and opened her mouth to reply.

* * *

"Rough day?" asked Kate walking into the bedroom. Jack was laying across the bed horizontally…his eyes closed. Jack opened his eyes and smiled at her. 

"Not that bad," said Jack, "Just tried,"

Jack stood up and walked over to Kate who was leaning against the dresser. Kate wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and kissed him deeply. Kate pulled away from him and looked at him. It was now or never…

"Jack, I'm pregnant."

"What?" asked Jack in disbelief.

"We are going to have a baby…again…"

"Oh my god Kate, that's wonderful!"

"Really?" said Kate, herself now in disbelief.

"Yes," Jack giving her a tight hug, picking her up.

"I thought that you might have been angry," said Kate truthfully, her felt touching the ground again.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Because I thought that…well I don't know Jack, I thought that maybe you wouldn't want another kid…not right now at least."

"Kate, this is the best thing that has happened in a very long time," said Jack.

Kate wrapped her arms around him tightly as he swung her around again. He put her down and kissed her again. They he laughed loudly and cheered.

* * *

"Wow," said Sawyer, "I guess Kate told him." 

He and Shannon were sitting in the living room of the cabin watching TV.

Shannon smiled at him. They were sitting on opposite sides of the room, both were in their pajamas.

"I don't know why she was worried in the first place," said Shannon still smiling. "I told her she was being stupid, but hey, I guess she thought Jack would be angry."

"Well, we have all seen the many moods of Jack." Said Sawyer laughing.

"That's for sure," said Shannon also laughing, "I'm really happy for them."

"You know what," said Sawyer looking at Shannon, so she could see the truth in his eyes, "I am too."

* * *

Shannon sat in the water, her back against a rock. She closed her eyes and just let the water run over her. She was lying in the river…it was only seven in the morning, no wanting wake anybody up she deicide to go for a swim. She had taken an old shirt and a pair of shorts to swim in… she swore that while she was that big, she wouldn't be caught dead in a bathing suit. 

Shannon sighed and though to herself.

'_Was Kate right when she had that Sayid had been taken from her for a reason. Was this all part of fate? Was it wrong to move on with her life and give her baby a new life, one without sadness or grief? She had someone else to think about… not just her… she could no longer be selfish… she could no longer be self-centered…it was time for her to change…'_

Shannon stood up and walked slowly across the river. It was not very deep; it only came to her knees. She began to climb over a few rocks that blocked her path to the shore. The fact that she could not see her feet did not help one bit. Shannon felt her foot get stuck just as she was almost to the sandy shore…she began to fall forward…but two strong hands caught her before she hit the rocs. Shannon looked up and saw Sawyer standing there hold her around the waist…he let her go and took her hand to help her the rest of the way. As soon as Shannon had two feet firmly on the ground, he began to walk away.

"Thanks Cowboy," called Shannon.

Sawyer turned around and tipped his imaginary cowboy hat towards her and continued to walk towards the cabin…

To be continued…


	22. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 22: Mixed Feelings

A week later, the Shepard's, including Sawyer and Shannon, found themselves back in Sydney. The twins, who were finally a year old, were told that they were going to be big brothers. Kate didn't think that they understood her, but who really knew? Jack had also decided to inform every one of his and Kate's great news. Jin and Sun, who were also five months pregnant, were very happy for them. Kate called Claire at 3 in the morning Las Angeles time to tell them also.

Shannon seemed to be doing better. She was beginning to seem less depressed. She had also begun to hang out with the Shepard's more. She seemed open to talking about Sayid's death and also talked about the island. For the last few months, Shannon had been going to a therapist. It was these trips that really made her examine her life.

* * *

"Hello," said Dr. Johnson as Shannon entered the office for the second time that week.

Shannon nodded in reply and took her normal seat across from Dr. Johnson's chair. Dr. Johnson stood up from behind her desk and walked across the room to her chair.

"How are you doing?" asked Dr. Johnson smiling as she always did. "You've make extra appointments this week."

"Yes," said Shannon," It's been hard living at the Shepard's lately."

"Have you ever thought of moving our?" asked Dr. Johnson.

"Of course I've considered leaving," replied Shannon. "But I wouldn't. I need those people right now. It was okay until someone else moved in also."

"Who is this person?" asked Dr. Johnson; sure that she already knew the answer.

"Sawyer," replied Shannon as her voice began to break, "I'm just so confused…"

"Confused?"

"Yes, about everything! My feelings…about him… I f-find myself wanting to be around him…but then I think that I am betraying Sayid."

"You are not betraying Sayid if you are following your heart," replied Dr. Johnson handing Shannon the nearest box of tissues.

"But I feel like a whore for having feelings about someone else!" Shannon burst out, "How could I do this? How can I cat this way so soon?"

"Does Sawyer make you feel safe?" asked Dr Johnson.

"Yes," said Shannon, her voice dry.

"Tell me how," said Dr. Johnson. "Tell me what makes you feel like this."

Shannon sighed… and laid back on the couch and closed her eyes and began to speak…

"Tow days ago when we got back from the store, I went up to my room to find it smelling wired. The Shepard's had gust gotten the attic reinsulated and the fumes were horrible…my room is right under the main part of the attic. I left the room and walked out into the hallway at the same time Sawyer was coming up the stairs…."

_"Hey Princess," said Sawyer as he and Shannon meet in the hallway._

_Shannon smiled at him, but began to cough at the fumes that were lingering in her room. Sawyer patted her back softly, then went into the bathroom and got her a glass of water. She drank it slowly._

_"Thanks Cowboy," said Shannon._

_"Now problem," said Sawyer. There was an odd expression on his face… one that could not be described, "Are you going to be okay?"_

_"Yeah," said Shannon._

_"We could switch rooms," suggested Sawyer. "So you aren't under the goddamn attic."_

_"Okay, said Shannon relived that Sawyer had thought of the idea. "But'll take me awhile to get all my crap packed."_

_"I'll get it," said Sawyer as he and Shannon walked into her room. Shannon began to remove her clothes from her dresser and put them in side of her suitcase. Sawyer stood there watching her._

_"You could help, you know," replied Shannon to Sawyer's blank look._

_"Right," said Sawyer as Shannon threw a shirt at him. He smiled ant threw it back at her. She threw it back and hit him in the face._

_"Oh Princess, you shouldn't have done that," said Sawyer._

_"Bring it on, Cowboy," replied Shannon picking up a folded shirt._

_Suddenly they began to throw clothes at each other. The clothes were flying all over the room. Shannon yelled as Sawyer threw another shirt at her. Sawyer laughed but stopped suddenly as a pair of jeans nailed him in the head. They both looked around the room, clothes were scattered all over the room. Shannon sat down on the bed, Sawyer stood next to the bed. Shannon picked up a pair of socks and threw them at him. Sawyer caught them and put them into the open suitcase._

* * *

_"Come on, Shannon," said Sawyer smiling, "We have a big mess to clean up."_

"So, Shannon," said Dr. Johnson," What do you think these encounters mean?"

"I don't know," said Shannon, "That's why I'm here!"

"I see," replied Dr. Johnson, writing on a near by clipboard. "Tell me more."

"Well," said Shannon taking in a deep breath. "Last night…"

_Shannon stood at the sink of the Shepard's kitchen. She began to cut up a stalk of celery and pushed it a side on the cutting board. She then walked over to the blender and dumped it in, along with tomatoes, carrots, and other different organic fruits. Shannon but the top of the blender and pressed the button. IT began to blend and Shannon stopped it, and poured it into a tall glass. Shannon sat down at the kitchen table and took a gulp of the protein shake. She put her feet up on the table, and picked up her parenting magazine as Sawyer walked into the kitchen. He looked at Shannon for a second and pushed her feet off the table._

_"Hey Princess," said Sawyer, "I have to eat on that table,"_

_"Hello to you too," replied Shannon putting her magazine on the table._

_"Where's Jack and Kate?" asked Sawyer walked over to the refrigerator and looking inside._

_"Over at Matthew's," replied Shannon taking a drink of her shake, and then making a face of disgust._

_"What the hell is this shit?" asked Sawyer picking up Shannon's glass and looking inside of it._

_"A protein shake," said Shannon taking the glass back form Sawyer and taking another gulp._

_"That's nice," replied Sawyer, secretly wondering how she could keep that nasty concoction down._

_Shannon chugged to remaining shake down and slammed the glass down on the counter top._

_"Why the hell would you drink that shit?" asked Sawyer teasingly._

_"Why do you swear so much?" asked Shannon._

_"I don't!"_

_"Yes you do!"_

_"No I fucking don't!"_

_"Hah!" said Shannon triumphantly, "Gotcha."_

_"Fine, maybe I do swear…" admitted Sawyer._

_"A lot," finished Shannon, "I bet that you can't go a whole week without swearing."_

_"I bet I can," said Sawyer, "And if you win…"_

_"I shall make you an awesome protein shake out of fish," said Shannon._

_"Ummm…ok-ay," said Sawyer, "And if I win, you have to stop making this sh-… ummm these protein shakes."_

_"Deal," said Shannon holding out her hand._

_Sawyer reached forward and shook her hand. Shannon smiled and left the kitchen. Sawyer walked over to the blender. He stuck his finger in and ran it across the side. He put his finger in his mouth and gagged._

_"God!"_

* * *

"I want you to tell me, that this is okay," mumbled Shannon in barely audible words.

"I can't tell you that," replied Dr. Johnson. "You are the only one who can decide if this is right."

"What if this is just a rebound move?" mumbled Shannon, "Sayid's death was-."

"Do you think Sayid would want you to stop your life?" interrupted Dr. Johnson.

Shannon shook her head. Shannon laid back on the couch. She closed her eyes, millions of thoughts running threw her head.

_Could there be love after Sayid. Sayid was the first man I ever truly loved, should he be the last? I'm so confused… I will never stop loving Sayid, but I have to move on…for me…for our baby._

* * *

Shannon walked through the door of the Shepard's home, plopping her purse down on the floor. She took off her jacket and put it on the hook. Shannon walked down the hallway, nobody seemed to be home. Shannon continued to walk, as she passed the doorway to the living room, she saw Sawyer sleeping on the couch, an open book was laying across his lap. Shannon walked over to him and took the book off him and placed it on the coffee table. She removed his glasses and placed them on top of the book Shannon began to walk back toward the stairs, but Sawyer's voice stopped her.

"Howdy," said Sawyer sleepily.

"Hi, Cowboy," said Shannon turning around, and walking back towards him.

"How was your pregnant woman thing?" asked Sawyer who did not know that Shannon had been seeing a therapist.

"Great," lied Shannon.

Sawyer sat up and moved his legs so she could sit down next to him. She sat down and sighted.

"What's up?" asked Sawyer

"Suddenly I have a craving for my mom's peanut butter cookies," replied Shannon starring into space.

"Wait a second," said Sawyer standing up, walking into the kitchen. He was in there for several minutes. Finally he returned, carrying a plate of store-bought sugar cookies, covered with peanut butter. He placed them in front of Shannon who began to laugh.

"It's the best I could do," replied Sawyer.

Shannon picked up a cookie and bit into. She smiled as she chewed.

"Not that bad," joked Shannon. Sawyer bowed.

"I ain't no Emeril, but I am a natural at cookies," he joked back.

Shannon smiled at him, and as he was about to leave noticed something on his cheek.

"Wait Sawyer," said Shannon moving over to Sawyer.

"What?" asked Sawyer.

Shannon ran a finger down his cheek and showed him.

"You had peanut butter on your cheek," said Shannon as she put her finger in her mouth. As Sawyer was laughing, Shannon kissed the same cheek the peanut butter was on, stopping Sawyer's laughter. "Thanks Sawyer," said Shannon, blushing slightly.

"No problem," said Sawyer, blushing slightly too. He made his way up stairs and went into his room. When the door was closed, he touched the place where Shannon had kissed him, and wondered 'Did that really happen?'

Shannon went back to the couch and laid down. She turned on her Favorite soap opera and grabbed another cookie. As she brought it up to her lips, she couldn't help but smile.

'Things were becoming very interesting,' thought Shannon. 'Only time will tell… Maybe Kate was right… maybe some things happen for a reason…'

To be continued…

**Author's Note: These shorter chapters are to give you the details of the next major plot point. Sorry if they drag a bit.  Lost Chick**


	23. Confined Conversations

Chapter 23: Confined Conversations

Sawyer stood outside Dr. Lisa Johnson's office…he raised his fist to the door, but dropped it again. Did he really want to do this? Sawyer began to pace in front of the door, back and forth…back and forth. He stopped again and shuffled his feet…this was all Jack's fault…

_Sawyer walked into the kitchen to find Kate feeding Boone and Christian their breakfast. Each of the boys had a bowl of dry Cheerios in front of them…they each took turns throwing the cheerios at each other and their mother._

"_Mornin' Freckles," said Sawyer walking over to the refrigerator and taking out a can of beer. He walked over to the table and sat down next to Kate who was picking a Cheerio out of her hair._

"_Isn't it a bit early for beer Sawyer?" asked Kate as another Cheerio hit her in the face._

"_Nah," replied Sawyer taking another drink, "I need this."_

"_Whatever," said Kate shaking her head. She looked up as Jack came into the kitchen, still in his pajamas. He walked over to Kate and gave her a quick good morning kiss before sitting down at the table. He grabbed a handful of Cheerios and smiled._

"_Sleep well?" asked Jack._

"_No," replied Sawyer even though the question wasn't directed towards him, "Your snoring kept me up. You sound like a dam—dang motorcycle."_

_Kate laughed as Jack rolled his eyes…typical Sawyer._

"_Jack," said Kate remembering the phone call from earlier, "Mark called and wanted to know if you could take over his shift at the hospital."_

"_Would ya mind?" asked Jack who was only working three shifts a week._

"_Not at all," replied Kate, "I was going to take the boys to visit their grandpa."\Sawyer watched Jack and Kate closely...they seemed so happy...ever since the island things seemed to be going just right for them. They had found all the happiness they would ever need. Why was it taking him so long to figure out what he needed...he wasn't the con-man he used to be...he had changed a lot..._

_Kate got up from the table, taking each boy in one arm and make her way up stairs. Jack took another handful of Cheerios and looked at Sawyer who seemed to be daydreaming. Jack smacked the table and Sawyer came back to reality._

"_You okay?" asked Jack._

_Sure," said Sawyer._

"_You wanna talk?" asked Jack._

"_Not really."_

"_You really should talk to someone," suggested Jack, "Kate and I have noticed that you have been acting differently lately."_

"_Thanks for the suggestion, Doc," replied Sawyer crushing the empty bear can, "but, I don't need to talk to anyone."_

"_Right," said Jack standing up. He walked over to the key hook next to the front door. He took off a set of keys for their extra car. He walked over to Sawyer and put the keys down in front of him. "Just in case."_

_Sawyer looked up at Jack who gave him a small smile, Sawyer nodded…and Jack left the kitchen. Sawyer sat at the table. He saw a small white card sitting there. He picked it up and read it. It was for a therapist…a Dr. Johnson…maybe he should talk to someone…_

* * *

Sawyer knocked quickly on the door and entered. The room was a soft gray color. A woman with grey hair was sitting behind a huge oak desk. In front of her was a comfortable looking armchair and a couch. She looked up as she saw him enter and smiled.

"Mr. Marshall?" asked Dr. Johnson smiling.

"Yeah," said Sawyer feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, take a seat and let's get started," said Dr. Johnson standing up from behind her desk and sitting down in her chair in front of the couch. Sawyer walked over to that couch and sat down, crossing his arms in front of him. "Would you mind answering a few questions before we get started?"

"Shoot," said Sawyer.

"I see you changed your last name from Ford to Marshall, why?" asked Dr. Johnson, reading some papers in front of her.

"I wasn't going to keep my goddamn murderin' father's last name," replied Sawyer bitterly," ruined my life that man did."

"I see," said Dr. Johnson, her tone of voice remaining as calm as ever, "You have quite a criminal background…but it seems you have been banned from coming back to Australia six year ago."

"Yet here I am," said Sawyer, "been cleared of all charges…free man."

"Very well," said Dr. Johnson," you came back to Australia…why?"

"Don't know myself," said Sawyer becoming angry.

"Where have you been staying?" asked Dr. Johnson.

"What are you, part of the freakin' FBI?" asked Sawyer.

"No," said Dr. Johnson, in her same calm tone of voice. "Just asking questions…trying to get to know the real you."

"Ha, the real me," laughed Sawyer sarcastically.

"Yes, James, the real you," said Dr. Johnson.

"It's Sawyer," said Sawyer correcting her.

"Sawyer," repeated Dr. Johnson, "Tell me why you are here."

Sawyer did not answer. He sat there for a second…talking to his woman would mean realizing the truth…this was a mistake…he should not have come here…Sawyer stood up and walked towards the door. Dr. Johnson did not try and stop him… but as soon as he reached for the door she spoke.

"James, sit down," said Dr. Johnson, "We both know that you need to be here."

Sawyer turned around and walked back towards the couch. He sat down and sighed deeply.

"So why don't you tell me what's really wrong," suggested Dr. Johnson.

"I can't," said Sawyer, "Because I don't' know what's wrong…I've never felt like this before."

"I see," said Dr. Johnson, "When did this feeling begin?"

"When I moved in with Jack and Kate," said Sawyer softly, running his hand through his hair.

"Your friends from the island?" asked Dr. Johnson, beginning to take notes.

"Year," said Sawyer, "They weren't alone…someone else was living there."

"Her name?" asked Dr. Johnson, not looking up.

"Sawyer looked at her in surprise…she looked up at him…

"I've been doing this for a very long time," replied Dr. Johnson smiling.

"Shannon," whispered Sawyer saying her name as if it were a delicate flower, that with one sound would hatter it into a million pieces.

"Shannon," repeated Dr. Johnson making sense of it all…and the connections between her two patients. "I see. Tell me about Shannon."

"There isn't much to say," replied Sawyer, "I thought she was the prissiest, bitchest, most self-centered brat in the entire world…but lately…it's been different…a lot different…"

"Do you like her?" asked Dr. Johnson.

Sawyer nodded slowly, reluctant to reveal himself to her.

"Are you falling in love with her?" asked Dr. Johnson.

Sawyer looked up at her…this was the one question he was dreading…Dr. Johnson looked back at Sawyer…she locked eyes with him…telling him that it was okay to be human…he did not always have to be the bad boy... Sawyer just looked at her, remaining silent, but his eyes betraying his silence, and revealing his true feelings to the doctor.

* * *

Sawyer walked through the front door of the Shepard's house. A minute later, Shannon was running down the stairs, wearing a jacket, holding her purse at her side angrily. Sawyer stopped as she reached the landing.

"Where's Jack?" asked Shannon.

"At work," replied Sawyer.

"Are you serious?" asked Shannon in disbelief.

"Yeah," replied Sawyer again, "He took some guys shift down at the hospital. Why?"

"I have a doctor's appointment!" said Shannon, "And he was supposed to take me."

"I'll take you," offered Sawyer, "I have the keys to the car."

"Jack gave you keys to his car?" asked Shannon smiling.

"Yeah, why?" asked Sawyer smiling back at her.

"Nothing," said Shannon walking toward the door, grabbing her jacket for the rack. "Let's go, I'm already going to be late."

Sawyer followed after her as she made her way outside and to the car. She hopped in and Sawyer got in on the other side and started the car. He pulled out of the driveway slowly and pulled onto the street. Shannon sighed next to him, strumming her fingers on the armrest.

"What?" asked Sawyer looking over at her.

"Could you drive a little faster?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah, if I wanted to be arrested," replied Sawyer.

"My grandma drives faster than you," nagged Shannon, "And she's 80."

"Fine, Princess," said Sawyer pressing on the gas pedal, "But if we get pulled over, it's your fault."

* * *

Shannon and Sawyer walked up to the front desk at the hospital. Shannon gave them her name and her doctor's name. They were told to take the elevator to the fourth floor and turn left. Sawyer and Shannon got into the elevator along with six other people.

"God, it's crowded in here," mumbled Sawyer who was in the very back pressed against the wall.

"Shut-up," laughed Hannon, "You're not the pregnant one."

"True," replied Sawyer as the elevator finally stopped at their floor. They fought their way out and turned left down a hallway. On their way, they passed a giant window that looked into the baby nursery. Shannon stopped and put her hand up to the window and peered in. She sighed deeply as she looked at all the little bundles of pink and blue.

"Come on," said Sawyer putting a hand on her shoulder, feeling slightly uncomfortable, "You don't want to be late for your appointment."

They walked in silence to the room where Shannon was going to go in. Sawyer stopped outside the door and sat down in the chair next to it. Shannon smiled as she went in. A nurse followed Shannon and spoke to Sawyer.

"You can come in if you want, dear," said the nurse.

"No, that's okay," replied Sawyer.

"Okay then," said the nurse going into the room, and closing the door behind her.

Sawyer leaned his back on the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Sawyer walked into the hallway of the Shepard's house. He began to make his way to the living room, but tripped on a toy, falling forward suddenly. Sawyer landed with his hands in front of him, his knees hitting the ground._

"_Kids," mumbled Sawyer as he got up and began to walk, but tripped again…this time over Shannon's purse._

"_SHIT!" yelled Sawyer who had landed on the floor, flat on his stomach. As he got up he saw a pair of feet standing in front of him. He looked up and saw Shannon staring down at him, an evil, yet sweet look on her face._

"_Tisk, tisk, tisk," said Shannon softly, "You have a very bad mouth."_

"_Ah, shove it," said Sawyer standing up._

"_If only I could," said Shannon, "But it seems that we made a bet…and I won…"_

"_Shit," said Sawyer again, knowing what was coming next._

"_Follow me," said Shannon, walking into the kitchen. "Sit."_

_Sawyer sat down at the table as Shannon walked over to the refrigerator and took out tomatoes, bananas, several spices, and raw fish. Shannon pulled out the blender and began to chop the ingredients up and put them into the blender. She put the top on and gave Sawyer a smile. They began to blend until they were semi-smooth. She poured the contents into a glass and placed it in front of Sawyer. Sawyer looked at her, a look of disgust on his face._

"_Mmmmmmm," said Sawyer looking at the glass, "looks wonderful."_

"_Drink up, Cowboy," said Shannon who was still smiling._

_Sawyer picked up the glass and looked inside…he smelt it and put it back on the table…several inches from himself._

"_A bet is a bet," said Shannon pushing the glass towards him…_

_Sawyer picked up the glass and began to chug it down. He closed his eyes as the terrible taste burst in his mouth. Once finished, he slammed the glass on the table and sighed deeply, whipping his mouth on his sleeve._

"_Never…again…"mumbled Sawyer._

"_I guess that means that you don't want anymore…"replied Shannon smiling at him, "Oh well…more for me."_

* * *

"Sawyer!"

Sawyer moaned and turned his head.

"Sawyer!" said Shannon shaking him, "Wake up!"

Sawyer opened his eyes to find Shannon standing over him, a large brown envelope in her right hand. Sawyer yawned loudly, stretched out his arms, and stood up.

"Ya done?" asked Sawyer.

"Yup," replied Shannon happily, "Let's go."

They walked back towards the elevator; they only waited for a second and the doors opened. Inside was a nurse and a doctor, both going over charts. Sawyer and Shannon got in and pressed the button for the lower level. At the third level, the doctor got off leaving only Sawyer, Shannon, and the nurse. Suddenly the elevator shook and stopped.

"Ah shi—oot," said Sawyer, "We're stuck."

"Jump," said Shannon simply.

"What?" asked Sawyer.

"Jump," repeated Shannon, "It works in movies."

Sawyer looked at Shannon and rolled his eyes. He jumped and the elevator did nothing.

"I'll call for help," said the nurse going over to the control panel. She pressed the red button, and stepped back. "Now we wait."

Sawyer and Shannon sat down, followed by the nurse.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Shannon.

"What? Getting stuck in elevators?" asked the nurse. "No, not really?"

"Well this is nice," said Sawyer sarcastically.

"Yeah," replied Shannon, "By the way I'm Shannon."

She shook the nurse's hand.

"Sawyer," said Sawyer, shaking the woman's hand as well.

"I'm Jen," said the nurse. She was blonde with a pixie cut. She was wearing a pair of scrubs in a vivid pink. "Nice to meet ya'll. You guys American?"

"Yeah," replied Sawyer.

"Whatcha in Australia for?" asked the nurse.

"We live her," replied Shannon, "We were on flight 815…we just never left."

"No way!" exclaimed Jen, as if she was meeting the Prime Minister, "I was just watching a special on that the other night. Totally creepy.

"Yeah, we know," replied Sawyer.

"Do you think I could get you guy's autographs'?" asked Jen excitedly.

"Ummm…okay," said Shannon. She gave Sawyer an odd look, he smile at her and shook his head…this was crazy.

"Awesome," said Jen, "My daughter loves all the kinda crazy stuff. She'll freak when I tell 'er."

"Yeah, crazy," replied Sawyer who looked over at Shannon, "What's in the envelope?"

"Pictures," replied Shannon, "Of the baby…here." She handed Sawyer the enveloped. He opened it up and pulled out the sheet of x-ray paper. Across it were ten tiny pictures of the baby. There were labels on it identifying different things…like heard, feet, and head.

"Wow," said Shannon holding it up to t he light so he could see it better, "That's awesome."

"I know," said Shannon barely able to contain her excitement, "The doctor told me it's a girl."

"Wow," said Sawyer again.

"But I don't believe it…not yet," said Shannon as Sawyer put the sonogram back into the envelope, "The doctors told my mom I was going to be a boy."

Sawyer laughed as he handed back the envelope. Outside he could hear people beginning to open the door. Sawyer rested his head back on the wall.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Shannon breaking the silence.

"Nope," said Sawyer, "Only child."

:"Oh," said Shannon, "How about you Jen?"

"Five sisters and an older brother," replied Jen who had begun to work on the charts she was carrying.

Shannon stretched out her legs and put her hands on her stomach.

"Wow, that's a lot," said Shannon smiling.

"How about you then?' asked Sawyer, "Boone your only brother?"

"Yeah," said Shannon, sighing as she thought about Boone. "He was a step-brother. No blood relation."

"I see," said Sawyer. "Your dad, his mom?"

"Yup," said Shannon. "What about your parents?"

"Their dead" replied Sawyer softly, "Murdered."

"Oh my God Sawyer," said Shannon horrified, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," said Sawyer. "It happened a long time ago."

"I shouldn't have brought it up," said Shannon putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," said Sawyer giving her a reassuring smile. "It's all good."

Shannon, who still felt bad, leaned up against the wall nest to Sawyer. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. They could hear voices outside of the elevator. Sawyer sighted and leaned his head back again. He hadn't talked about his parents to anyone…except for Kate and Dr. Johnson…he breathed out deeply again.

"She's nice," said Jen, pointing at the semi-sleeping Shannon.

"Yeah," said Sawyer as the door opened, showing a four-foot gap where they could see the outside chamber of the elevator and the hospital lobby. They could see many sets of feet. A man called to them.

"Is everyone okay?" asked the firefighter.

"Yeah," replied Jen, "There are just three of us."

"Okay," replied the firefighter, "We'll have you lot out in a minute."

"Sweet," said Shannon who had woken up.

"You better not have drooled on my shoulder," replied Sawyer as Shannon lifter up her head. She looked at his shoulder and pretended to wipe some invisible thing off.

"Only a little bit," said Shannon.

Sawyer laughed as he and Jen stood up. He offered his hand to Shannon who stood up also. The elevator began to move downward and they were finally freed.

"It's was nice meeting you town," said Jen who began to walk away. Shannon called her name and walked after her. She took a piece of paper off the front desk.

"What's your daughter's name?" asked Shannon.

"Lucy," replied Jen.

"To Lucy, love Shannon Rutherford and…" said Shannon handing the piece of paper to Sawyer.

"Sawyer," said Sawyer signing the piece of paper. Jen thanked them both and Sawyer began to head for the door. Jen grabbed Shannon's arm and whispered in her ear.

"Sweet guy…don't let him get away."

With that Jen grabbed her clipboard and made her way down the hallway to a patients room. Shannon followed after Sawyer who stopped once he realized that she wasn't following him.

"You okay?" asked Sawyer.

I'm great," said Shannon who was thinking about what Jen had said. "Thanks Sawyer."

"For what?" said Sawyer looking at her oddly.

"For everything…"

To be continued…


	24. Monster in Law

Chapter 24

Jack strummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his car, as he pulled out of Jin and Sun's driveway, passing the 'sold' sign on the front lawn. Kate sighed as they pulled out onto the main road and away from their friends.

"I can't believe their leaving," said Kate sadly.

"I know," said Jack, "But Jin got this job opportunity…there is no way he could have passed it up."

Kate sighed again. They had just left Jin and Sun's goodbye party. They were moving to New York City. Jin had gotten a job at an accounting firm in Sydney a month after their rescue. He rose to the top quickly and became Vice President of the Sydney Branch. He was now leaving to become President of the New York City branch.

"It's not like we're not going to see them again," said Jack.

"I know," said Kate softly, "But everyone's leaving. Jin and Sun, Charlie and Claire are never home, we never see Hurley or John…and we haven't see Michael or Walt since the funeral…"

"And Sawyer won't leave," said Jack jokingly knowing that Sawyer, who was sitting in the back seat with Shannon and the boys, would have heard that.

Kate laughed for a second but then returned too her depressed mood.

"By the way," said Jack dreading what might come next, "I got a call from my mom last night…"

"Oh goody," said Kate under her breath…Margot, Jack's mom hated Kate. She had never said it to Kate's face, but she just knew.

"I know," said Jack. His mother had told him that she didn't like Kate form the very beginning. "She's having a family reunion and wants us to be there."

"You mean, she wants you to be there," said Kate pointing her finger at Jack.

"No us," said Jack, "You, me, and the boys."

"I see," said Kate knowing that there was no possible way of getting out of this, "I guess we're going to L.A."

"Excellent," said Sawyer from the back of the car, "Party time."

**

* * *

**Jack put Kate's bag into the back of Matthew's car. He would be driving all of the Shepard's to the airport for their flight to Los Angeles. Jack closed the trunk and went over to Shannon who was standing by the door with her arms crossed. Sawyer and Kate were talking over by the car 

"Your sure you are going to be okay with just you and Sawyer in the house?" asked Jack worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Shannon giving Jack a reassuring smile, "I've handled worse."

"If you're sure," said Jack giving her a pat on her arm. He walked over to Matthew's car and got in the backseat next to Boone and Christian who was all ready strapped in. Kate walked over to Shannon and gave her a hug and then over to Sawyer. She shook his hand and gave him a small hug. She went over to the car and got in on the passenger seat as Matthew hopped into the drivers seat. All of them waved as they pulled out onto the street. Kate sighed…this was the beginning of a trip that was sure to get interesting.

**

* * *

** Jack shook Kate softly. They were seated on the plane and it would be landing soon. Jack reached over the boys, who were sitting between them and shook the sleeping Kate again. 

"What?" asked Kate sleepily turning over.

"We'll be landing soon," said Jack, who hadn't slept at all.

"Oh goody," said Kate in a half-hearted voice.

Twenty minutes later Kate, Jack, and the boys were walking out of the airport. Jack carried the two bags they had brought with as Kate pushed the boys in their double stroller. They began to walk down the rows of cars until a limo pulled in front of them and stopped. The door opened and a woman in her late fifties got out and smiled.

"Jack!" said the woman, walking up to her son and giving him a big hug. She turned to Kate and reached out her hand, and said in an icier tone, "Katherine."

"Margot," replied Kate coldly. Jack looked at them both…his mother was clearly trying to impress them. She had on a very expensive looking suit with a hideous hat to match.

"Since when do you ride around in a limo?" asked Jack puzzled.

"It's for you dear," said Margot, "For my boy. I like to give him the very best." With that she gave Kate another icy look and walked back over to the car where her drivers were waiting to take their bags. Kat undid Boone and Christian from the stroller and handed them to Jack who was seated inside the car. Kate got in next, followed by Margot who didn't close the door. Instead she snapped twice and the driver closed if for her.

Kate sighed and looked at Jack. His face was blank but he gave her a small smile in return. Kate then looked at Margot who smiled coldly. She looked out the window at the crowd of carts surrounding LAX. She would do anything to be back home in Australia.

**

* * *

**

"Pass the popcorn," said Shannon holding out her hand. She and Sawyer were sitting next to each other, watching a movie in the Shepard's living room. Sawyer didn't move, but instead threw a piece of popcorn at her. "Hand me the popcorn."

Sawyer handed her the bowl and rolled his eyes. She looked at him and rolled her eyes back.

"Men," mumbled Shannon who began to concentrate on the movie.

"Pass the popcorn," said Sawyer in a high voice.

"Are you trying to imitate me?" asked Shannon, pausing the movie. She looked at him and lifter her left eyebrow….giving him the 'eye'.

"No, of course not Princess," said Sawyer smiling at her, "I just want some popcorn."

"Sure," said Shannon who still had the popcorn bowl in her lap.

"May I please have some popcorn?" asked Sawyer trying to get on her nerves. He could tell that it was working because Shannon sighed deeply and turned back to him, an extremely annoyed look on him face.

"Fine," said Shannon picking up the bowl, "If you really want some." She dumped the bowl on his head.

The popcorn flew everywhere. Sawyer didn't move. He just sat there, a mound of popcorn on top of his head. Shannon sat there in silence, not sure what he was going to do. Sawyer smiled slightly and flicked his head towards Shannon. The popcorn flew at her, hitting her in the face. She stood up quickly trying to brush it all off her. She began to walk forward, but started to fall. Sawyer caught her just before she hit the coffee table in front of them. She didn't say anything because as he helped her back up, their faces only inches apart. Shannon tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear, not breaking they eye contact. She moved closer to him and moved a piece of hair off his face. She bent down close to him so their lips were only a centimeter apart. She kissed him. At first she began to freak out, she could feel Sawyer tensing. Slowly he put his hand on her back and relaxed. She moved her hand to the side of his neck. Shannon broke away quickly and moved to the other side of the couch. Sawyer said nothing. He couldn't believe that he had just let himself do that. _'It wasn't your fault,' he told himself, 'she kissed you…but there was only one problem…I kissed her back."_

"Shannon?" asked Sawyer softly after a few minutes.

Shannon didn't reply. He moved down the couch towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Shannon?" asked Sawyer.

Shannon turned around. She looked angry…but not at him…at herself…how could she have done that, she knew that she had fallen for him…but did he feel the same way…he did kiss her back…_'He kissed me back,'_ Shannon told herself. She looked at him and into his eyes. He didn't look angry at her…maybe Kate _was_ right…

"I don't know if I can do this," said Shannon standing up.

"Do what?" asked Sawyer even though he was pretty sure of the answer.

"This," said Shannon motioning to him and then back at her, "It's too soon."

"You kissed me Princess," said Sawyer becoming defensive.

"But you kissed me back," said Shannon her voice beginning to break, "I can't do this again."

"Do what?" asked Sawyer not knowing the answer.

"Fall for someone," said Shannon softly, "Then have them leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," replied Sawyer matter-of-factly.

"How do I know that?" asked Shannon.

"Why do you thing I've stayed here so long, huh…because I like livin' with Jack and Kate? Hell no," said Sawyer.

"They why do you?" asked Shannon her hands on her hips.

"Because of you," said Sawyer softly, leaving Shannon standing their stunned. He turned on his head and walked into the hallway and up the stairs to his room. Shannon sat back don wont he couch and put her face in her hands to hide her tears.

**

* * *

**Kate and Jack walked up the front path to the new Shepard house. Jack found out that his mother had sold their old house and had bought a huge manor instead. She told him when she had lost both him and his dad, that she couldn't live in their house any longer. When Kate had heard that, she had rolled her eyes hopping that she hadn't been seen. 

They walked through the front doors to find the inside extremely clean. Kate looked down at Boone and Christian…this wasn't the place for extremely messy kids. Margot lead them to the parlor and told her maid to take 'Dr. Shepard's and Katherine's possessions up to their suite.' Kate sighed as did Jack. Jack knew that this as just a show his mother was putting on to impress Kate and all the relatives that would be arriving the next day. He looked at Kate and shook his head slowly, but smiled again when his mother asked him to get his Aunt Lorraine who was in the library…this left Margot and Kate alone with the boys.

"Come and sit Katherine," said Margot who had taken a seat in the parlor. A maid walked up to them and placed a tray of coffee and cookies in front of them. "How are you doing dear?"

"I'm fine," said Kate who was very uncomfortable, "And you?"

"Sad that my _only_ son lives so far away," said Margot followed by a very fake sigh.

"Oh," said Kate. Boone and Christian were sitting on the floor in front of them. She kept an eye on them to make sure that they didn't break anything. Just then Jack entered the room wiping his cheek. Next to him stood a very short and very stout woman.

"Katherine, this is Lorraine," said Margot. Kate stood up to shake her hand, but instead Lorraine gave her an extremely tight hug around her waist.

"Nice to meet you," said Lorraine in an extremely cheerful voice, "I couldn't wait to meet Jack's wife! Where are your boys?"

Kate pointed to the boys who were playing together on the carpet. Lorraine smiled brightly and went over to the boys. Kate sat back down across from Margot. Jack sat next to Kate, but moved when his mother looked at him and patted the seat next to her.

"Jack?" asked his mother after taking a quick sip of tea, "Tell me about your life in Australia."

"It's ummm—nice," said Jack shooting Kate a nervous glance, "I work at the hospital and Kate stays at home with the boys…I don't work a lot because we got the money for being stuck on that island for so long."

"Terrible," said Margot, "I was very very angry at the government for not trying to find you sooner. Wasn't I Lorraine?"

"Lorraine nodded as she came over the table and sat down next to Kate.

"Mom," said Jack happily, "Kate and I have something to tell you."

"Hmmm?" asked Margot giving Kate a quick glance.

"We're going to have another baby," said Jack beaming. Margot, who was taking a drink of coffee, choked and spit it out.

"So soon?" asked Margot in disbelief, "The boys…they're only one!"

Nobody said anything, but instead shot each other looks of worry and disgust. Lorraine broke the silence by giving Kate another hug, congratulating them. Kate smiled slightly, but frowned quickly as she heard the sound of breaking glass. Kate and Jack stood up and looked over to where the boys had been playing minutes before hand. They were gone. Kate walked around the couch and back into the room… Boone and Christian were sitting in the middle of the floor covered in something gray…broken glass all around them. Kate ran over to them to make sure they were alright. Once she had checked them over she looked down to see what the gray stuff was. Margot walked into the room and screamed. Kate looked over at her. She was standing next to a table, the same height as Boone and Christian.

"Uncle Rodger!" she screamed, "The little monsters broke his urn."

Jack covered his mouth, so his mother wouldn't hear the laugh that escaped his mouth. Kate looked down at her boys…who were covered in Uncle Rodger. Margot began to cry obnoxiously, but stopped when a deep chuckling filled the room. Everyone looked over at Aunt Lorraine, who was sitting on the couch doubled over with laughter.

**

* * *

** Sawyer opened his eyes and turned over in his bed to check the time. It was 3:30 in the morning. He sat up and flicked on the light next to him. His stomach rumbled so he decided to make his way down stairs for a late night snack. He walked to the door and out into the hallway. Just as he made his way down stairs, he head a small scream escape from Shannon's bedroom. Sawyer walked over to her door and knocked softly. Nobody answered. He pushed the door open slightly and walked in. The room was dark, but he could see Shannon moving around in her bed, mumbling to herself. She began to thrash around in the blankets, tangling herself up. Sawyer walked over to her and shook her slightly…nothing happened….he shook her again, but this time with more force. She woke up suddenly and starred around the room. She was breathing heavily. Sawyer sat down next to her and handed her the bottle of water that was on her side table. Shannon drank the water. She put it down and looked over at Sawyer. 

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"For what?" asked Sawyer.

"Kissing you," said Shannon, "Then yelling at you."

"It's okay," said Sawyer, "you've been through a lot."

"Stop being so wonderful," said Shannon, "just let me admit I was wrong."

"It's a weakness," said Sawyer smiling at her as he stood up and walked towards the door

"Sawyer" said Shannon softly from behind him.

"Yeah?" asked Sawyer turning around.

"Don't leave me okay?" said Shannon lying back down in her bed, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Sawyer sat down in the lazy-boy chair next to her bed. Shannon smiled at him her eyes still open. "Go to sleep," said Sawyer softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

**

* * *

** Shannon opened her eyes facing the chair that Sawyer had slept in. There was a blanket lying on the floor in front of it. Shannon looked at the clock. It was 8. She looked around the room, but Sawyer wasn't here. Just as she was about to get out of bed, Sawyer knocked on the door, he entered holding a plate. 

"Mornin'," said Sawyer smiling at her. He sat down on the bed.

"Oooooo," said Shannon, "What's that?"

Sawyer smiled and handed her the plate. On it was two Pop-Tarts.

"Breakfast," replied Sawyer.

Shannon took one of the pop-tarts and broke it in half and bit into it and smiled. "Thanks Cowboy."

"Anytime," replied Sawyer.

"No," said Shannon, "Thank you for not leaving me…for keeping your promise."

"I said I would," said Sawyer.

Shannon looked at him and knew that this would be okay. Sayid would be happy to know that she had found her happiness…Sawyer had changed…he wasn't the bad boy he was on the island…he was someone Shannon knew that would always be there for her. Shannon leaned forward and kissed Sawyer. This time both of them knew it was right.

**

* * *

**"Kate?" asked Jack, "Are you okay?" 

"Apart from the fact that your mother hates me, yeah, Jack, I'm doin' great," replied Kate who was unpacking their suitcase into the dresser in their 'suite'.

"She doesn't hate you," said Jack sitting down on their bed. Boone and Christian were sleeping in the two cribs Margot had gotten for them.

"Oh really," said Kate, "How come she almost threw-up when you told her that we were going to have another baby?"

"She was just surprised," said Jack trying to deny the fact that him mom didn't like his wife.

"Oh, okay then," said Kate, "Why at our wedding, did she stay for only 24 hours. She came, saw the wedding, and left only three hours afterwards without saying goodbye?"

"Okay," said Jack, "Maybe she doesn't absolutely adore you, but she's mostly pissed at me. She's taking it out on the people I love."

"Well, she's going to get your whole freakin' family to hate me too." Said Kate closing the now empty suitcase, "I just can't wait for tomorrow."

"Haha," said Jack, "very funny. Don't worry…I'll take care of it."

"Promise?" asked Kate raising her left eyebrow…giving him the signature look. "Because I might not be here tomorrow if you're Aunt keeps hugging me."

"Jack laughed and walked over to Kate and put his arms around her waist.

"I promise," said Jack, "By the way, my mom is acting totally fake…she's never worn a faux fur hat before."

"I would have never known," said Kate sarcastically and put her arms around Jack in return. "So Mr. Shepard, let's go and have lunch with your mother, I bet she's just dying to see me again."

To be continued…


	25. The Best Thing That Ever Happened

Chapter 25: The Best Thing That Ever Happened

It was Jack and Kate's third day at 'The Shepard Manor' and it was not going well. It was clear now that Margot didn't only dislike Kate, she loathed her. On the Monday after they go there, all the relatives began to show up…all of which would be staying in the house. Every minute, Kate was being introduced to the family as 'Katherine, Jack's wife, who's pregnant again.' By the end of the day, Kate was sick and tired of all the family. She had been forced to have tea with all the older women, who said over and over, that they wished Jack lived closer, and had looked at hundreds of old photo albums. Finally not being able to take anymore, she took the boys and hid themselves in their room. Tuesday was the actual reunion. It would be happening outside, so 20 yard tents along with picnic tables had been delivered to the house and set up outside in the backyard. There was going to be a lunch followed by the watching of old family videos…it was this day that would make Kate look at her life…and question everything.

Kate walked out of her room. The boys were with Lorraine, and Jack was outside being Mama's good little boy by hanging out with all the relatives. Kate walked down the stairs past a room with the door ajar. Kate stopped when she heard voices inside. She quickly identified one as Jack's, and the other's she didn't know.

"Nice family you've got yourself," said the other man sarcastically.

"Yeah," said Jack to his cousin, "They're the best John."

Kate smiled as she continued to listen.

"But, I've got to ask Jack," said John, "Why did you pick her?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jack, "pick her?"

"Yeah," said John, "There must have been lots of single women on that island…I mean, Kate doesn't exactly fit in here."

"What are you trying to say, John?" asked Jack, getting angry.

"I just wanna know why you brought her here?" asked John still thinking that this whole thing was a joke. "Was she the first island babe you got pregnant or something like that?"

Kate's hear got caught in her throat. She listened for Jack's reply…but it didn't come. Why wasn't he defending her? Kate continued to listen hoping that Jack would say something soon.

"You know what John," said Jack finally in a very soft tone, "You've been talking to my mother too much."

"Yeah," said John standing up to leave the room, "I just happen to agree with her."

Kate heard John begin to walk towards the door. She ducked back so when he opened the door, she would be out of view. Once John had walked outside, Kate walked into the room to find Jack standing in front of the window. Jack turned around and smiled at her, his expression dropping quickly once he saw how angry and hurt Kate looked.

"Kate?" asked Jack walking towards her, "What's wrong?"

"Did you only marry me because I was the first 'island babe' that you got pregnant?" asked Kate, her voice deep with anger.

"You heard John?" asked Jack.

"Answer me," said Kate shaking with anger, even though tears were rolling down her face.

"No, you know that," said Jack, "I love…"

"No you don't!" said Kate cutting him off, "If you did, you would have defended me! You would have defended our family!"

"I tried!" said Jack desperately.

"No you didn't!" yelled Kate, finally letting her emotions take control, "You promised me that you would put our family first. You lied Jack! So what have other family members been saying about me thanks to that conniving witch?"

"Don't talk about my mom like that!" said Jack sternly. "She is still my mother, and this family means a lot to her."

"I'll talk about her anyway I want," said Kate hoping that Margot could hear her, "What, did she send out a freakin' letter announcing that we would be coming and that everyone was to treat me like shit?"

"No," said Jack, "You don't know what you are talking about…she just doesn't like the fact that I moved so far away…that I couldn't leave."

"Couldn't leave?" asked Kate, "You could have left if you wanted to…I couldn't leave, but you could have." She looked away from Jack, and looked out the window. "I'm sorry I married you," said Kate softly.

Jack looked at her stunned. Kate continued to look out the window. Did she really mean that?

"I'm sorry I'm the island whore that you got pregnant!" said Kate, looking at Jack. She turned around to leave, but stopped when Jack said her name softly, almost begging her to stay. "I'm leaving Jack…and I'm taking the boys. We're going home…you can stay her with _your_ family."

Kate walked out of the room…she walked back up the stairs...Aunt Lorraine had the boys, and she would have to get them and go home. Kate walked into her room and opened the dresser drawer to get her clothes. Suddenly she fell to her knees and put her head into her hands and cried her eyes dry.

**

* * *

**

Jack walked up to his room. He had just heard Kate's cab pull away. Jack walked in the room and found his wallet sitting on the dresser. Kate had taken one of their credit cards to buy new plane tickets for her and the boys. Jack moved to sit down at the foot of the bed, but as he sat down, something caught the light from the window, sending him a glare. Jack looked over by the edge of the dresser. Kate's wedding ring was sitting on the edge. Jack stood up and walked over to the dresser. He picked it up and looked at it. On the inside, they had inscribed 'Always and Forever'… Jack turned the ring over in his fingers…tears began to roll down his face…but they stopped quickly when he heard his mother's voice calling him. Jack wiped away the tears and walked down the stairs into the parlor. His mother was standing there talking with three of his aunts. When the women saw Jack enter, they left, leaving him and his mother alone. Jack and Margot sat down across form each other.

"Where is Katherine?' asked Margot even though she had seen Kate leave.

"She left," said Jack trying to hold back his frustration at his mother, "and it's Kate."

"Whatever," said Margot waving her hand pompously in front of her face, "I see she took the boys…did you two have a fight?"

"Yes," said Jack coldly.

"How terrible," said Margot with practiced surprise, "What about?"

Jack looked at his mother who was smiling even though she could see the pain on her son's face.

"You…" said Jack, "She told me that you hated her, and that the family was treating her like she didn't deserver to be a part of it. What did you tell everyone?"

"I just told them the truth. She doesn't fit in with us," said Margot, earning a dirty look from Jack. "She doesn't Jack. She is a criminal. I mean, she doesn't fit in with the prestigious Shepard family. She doesn't even deserve to be in the same room. You can do so much better Jack."

"No," said Jack standing up, finally going to defend Kate, "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I let you ruin it!"

"Don't ever speak me like that!" said Margot standing up, letting her cool domineer fall, "I am you mother!"

"I know!" yelled Jack, "and the most selfish person I have ever meet! I shouldn't have brought Kate here…I should have known you would do something like this."

"I didn't do anything," said Margot, trying to prove her innocence through gritted teeth.

"Don't lie to me!" said Jack defensively. "I'm going home…to my _real_ family! …the one's I should have protected," said Jack to himself.

"I am your real family!" yelled Margot.

"Not anymore," said Jack softly, walking out of the room, and up the stairs to his room. Once he reached the door, he saw that Aunt Lorraine was standing there. Jack didn't say anything because he knew that she had heard everything.

"You go get her back, Jack," said Aunt Lorraine patting him on the arm and heading down the stairs. "I'll deal with your mother."

**

* * *

**

Kate arrived back in Australia around seven in the morning. She called herself a cab and went home. Once in the front of the house, she paid the cab driver, and unloaded the car and the boys. The driver helped her bring everything to the front door. She thanked him and walked into the house. Sawyer was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up at her and a look of surprise and concern washed over his face.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" asked Sawyer putting down his spoon, "You weren't supposed to be home for a few more days."

Kate said nothing, but walked into the living room, and put the boys in their playpen. She looked at the pictures on the wall above the playpen. There was a picture of Jack and Kate at their wedding. Kate took it off the wall and held it in her hands. Behind her Sawyer crept into the room slowly, and watched her closely. Tears began to drop onto the glass as Kate's hands tightened around the picture as a sob escaped her lips. Suddenly she threw it against the wall next to her. The frame and glass shattered into hundreds of pieces. Kate sank to her knees again…this time her hands clutching the playpen's edges. Sawyer walked over to her and knelt down next to her.

"Kate?" asked Sawyer putting a hand on her shoulder, "Where's Jack?"

"Jack's…." said Kate looked up at him, her voice overflowing with bitterness, "with his family…"

* * *

Kate knocked quickly on Clair and Charlie's front door. She needed to talk to someone, and Claire seemed like the perfect person. She had left Boone and Christian with a disgruntled Sawyer and a confused Shannon. Charlie answered the door sleepy, but smiling. Kate quickly asked where Claire was, not wanting to talk to Charlie. Claire came to the door a moment later in pajamas and holding a cup of coffee. 

"Can I talk to you?" asked Kate suddenly noticing Charlie behind Claire, "privately?"

"Of course," said Claire handing Charlie her coffee cup and closing the door behind her. She and Kate walked away from the house and towards the car. Claire and Kate both got in and closed the doors. Kate started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Claire looked over at Kate; tears were running down Kate's cheeks.

"Kate?" asked Claire, hoping Charlie would notice that she and Kate had actually left and weren't sitting out on the front porch, "What's wrong?"

"I think I made a mistake in marrying Jack," said Kate after a while, giving Claire a brief glance.

"What?" asked Claire, "You have to be kidding me! You guys were made for each other. Tell me what happened…to make you think _that_."

Kate looked at her again, and began to tell her the story. Claire said nothing as Kate told her everything…from Uncle Rodger to the cousin telling Jack that she didn't belong in their family. She didn't make any faces, she just nodded and sighed. Finally, once Kate had finished, Claire spoke.

"It's going to be okay," said Claire, "Jack is going to come back,"

"I don't think he will," said Kate softly, "I—His family means so much to him."

"But you and the boys mean so much more," said Claire wanting to shake Kate to make her see the truth, "Jack's not stupid enough to let this come between you two."

Kate began to cry softly as she continued to drive aimlessly.

"But when he didn't defend me…our family…he broke my heart Claire," said Kate, her voice becoming distorted through sobs.

"Kate, listen to me," said Claire finally, "Has your heart been broken before?"

"Yes," said Kate.

"Did it mend?" asked Claire.

"Yes," replied Kate again, "But I don't know if I can forgive him…he promised me that he would always put our family first…but when his cousin made that comment, I think he just pushed it aside."

"Kate, if you don't forgive him, you will never be happy," said Claire seriously no longer joking, "You have to think about Boone and Chris too."

"But it's so hard to just forget it," said Kate tears still trickling onto her cheeks.

"I know," said Claire, "I know."

**

* * *

**

Jack walked into his house after his 15 hour flight to find Charlie sitting in the living room with Sawyer and Shannon. Jack looked around at them…they looked back…the mood in the room becoming very thick…_ 'She must have told them'_ thought Jack…

"Where's Kate?" asked Jack as he spotted Kate's bags lying on the floor. He walked over to the playpen where Boone and Christian were now sleeping. He looked over at the floor next to it and saw the shattered wedding picture. Nobody answered him so he repeated himself.

"I was hoping you could tell me that," said Charlie finally. "She came by our house and took Claire hostage…they've been gone for almost 7 hours, and they haven't bloody-well called either!"

Jack turned around and walked into the kitchen. He sat down and buried his head in his hands. Charlie came in a second later and sat down next to him.

"You wanna tell me what happened, Jack?" asked Charlie softly, feeling bad for snapping earlier.

"I broke my promise," said Jack finally, his voice higher than it usually was, "And now I think that I have lost the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"She's not gone," said Charlie, "You can still get her back."

"She'll never forgive me," said Jack looking up and Charlie, hitting the table out of frustration, "I'm so stupid!"

Charlie looked at Jack, shocked at his sudden outburst of anger.

"And the worst thing is," said Jack softly, standing up, the sadness evident in his eyes, "it's all my fault."

**

* * *

**

Kate and Claire continued to drive…they drove for hours. Claire said nothing, but just listened to Kate talk about life and how she didn't know if she could go on without Jack. Claire tried many times to reassure her, but every time Kate would come back with another argument. They continued to drive into the night, only stopping to eat and for bathroom breaks. Claire, who was still in her pajamas, fell asleep around midnight. Kate looked over at her friend and sighed. Kate pulled off the side of the road and turned around. It Claire was right…she needed to go home. Once Claire had woken up, it was 5:00 p.m. and the scenery around was looking familiar.

"Have you been driving all night?" asked Claire.

Kate nodded slowly, not saying anything.

"How?" asked Claire yawning, "You look so tired. You have been driving for over 24 hours."

"I've been thinking," said Kate, "I'm going back. I'm going to fix this."

"It's about time you realized that," said Claire smiling at her as they pulled off of the highway and into Kate's subdivision. They drove slowly down the street and finally stopped in front of Kate's house. Kate turned off the car and sat back in her seat. Claire didn't say anything. Finally, Kate opened the car door and walked up to her house. Claire waited until Kate had reached the door to follow her. Kate stopped at the door, and slowly turned the doorknob…not knowing if she would find Jack inside. She walked in the house…nobody seemed to be there. She put her keys down, loudly, on the coffee table, and looked around the room. She heard footsteps coming from the back of the house…where Jack's office was. Jack appeared in the living room a second later. Kate didn't say anything…neither did Jack. Suddenly, with tears running down his face, Jack walked quickly towards Kate and picked her up in a hug…at first Kate didn't respond, but suddenly wrapped her arms around Jacks' neck. Charlie walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Jack and Kate together. He looked at Claire, who was standing in the doorway; he walked behind Jack and Kate and left the house silently closing the door behind them. Jack finally put Kate down and kissed her deeply. He broke apart from her; Kate reached up and wiped away the tears that were running down his face.

"I'm so sorry," said Jack finally, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," said Kate softly, "It's okay Jack, I forgive you."

"I'm going to make a promise," said Jack, "and this time I am gong to keep it. You and the boys will always come first, no matter what happens."

Kate smiled at him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. They broke apart; both had dried tears on their faces. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and took out Kate's wedding ring. Kate took it form him and placed it back on her finger.

To be continued….

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:** Just to make sure there is no confusion, Shannon is 6 months pregnant and Kate is about 2 and a half. REVIEW


	26. From This Moment

Chapter 26: From This Moment

**Disclaimer: The song lyrics belong to Shania Twain and all other artists that sing that song.**

**Authors Note: Due to recent events of season two, there will be no change to the story. The story is strictly based on the fabulous events of season one.**

* * *

Kate looked down at her left hand again, and twirled the ring around her finger. She looked up at Jack whose face was blank as he watched her. She stepped forward and put her arms around his neck, she kissed him deeply. Behind them, Sawyer walked into the room in his pajamas and reading glasses. He smiled in a un-Sawyer like manner and walked up the stairs relieved. Kate and Jack broke apart and Jack took her hand and kissed it.

"We need to talk," said Kate pulling her hand back slightly, "We really need to work things out."

Jack nodded knowing Kate was right. They walked out onto the back patio and sat down on the porch swing close together. Kate rested her head on Jack's chest and waited for him to speak first… when he didn't, she decided to.

"Jack," said Kate sitting up so she could face him, "We do really need to talk."

"I know," said Jack, "I just don't know where to begin…sorry isn't enough. I just want to start over."

"We can't start over Jack…we can't just forget the past. We don't need to talk about what happened in L.A.," said Kate taking Jack's hand, "We need to talk about everything…everything that happened to us in the last year."

Jack again said nothing, but just looked away.

"Jack!" said Kate becoming frustrated, "If you don't talk to me how do you expect us to work anything out." Kate pulled on Jack's sleeve to make him look at her. Jack turned around, tears falling softly on his cheeks; Kate wiped them away with her sleeve. "I've never seen a guy cry so much."

Jack laughed softly.

"I'm sorry," he repeated for about the third time that night, "For everything, not just the reunion…for leaving you alone to go look for Locke…and for not being there for you when Sayid died. People always told me that things happened for a reason…I never believed that…but when I met you…I knew that everyone had been right. I love you so much Kate."

"I know Jack," said Kate truthfully, "But sometimes it feels like you don't trust me."

"I do trust you," said Jack, "But everything that happened made me so protective…when Sawyer came it made it worse. I knew you guys had a bond…you guys were friends…and I was jealous…"

"Thank you," said Kate.

"What?" asked Jack confused.

"For being jealous," said Kate. "And I'm sorry I ran away form you…when I should have stayed and talked to you."

Kate rested her head on Jack's chest again. Jack leaned back so they both were laying down on the swing. Kate turned on her side so Jack was holding her closely. Jack reached forward and tucked Kate's hair behind her ear… He kissed the top of her head softly. Then whispered in her ear…

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too Jack."

Kate closed her eyes and fell asleep in Jack's arms.

* * *

_Kate walked through the jungle quickly. She had been out trying to collect any type of fruit. Since everyone had agreed to blow up the food in the hatch…the food situation had become scarce. Kate continued to walk but stopped suddenly when she heard the snapping of a twig behind her. She began walking again…this time more quickly…but stopped when she heard the mysterious sound again. She could hear something running…it was coming closer and closer to her. Kate dropped her bag and ran as fast as she could until she tripped over a root and began rolling down hill. She hill she saw who had been chasing her…Vincent looked down at her panting. He ran down the hill to Kate and began licking her face. Kate laughed at her own stupidity and petted the yellow lab._

"_Hey Kate," said someone behind her._

_Kate turned around to see Jack standing there wet and shirtless. Kate smiled at him and got 'that feeling' in her stomach…the one she had been getting lately when she saw Jack. Jack walked over to her and gave her a hand up._

"_What were you running from?" asked Jack._

"_The dog," said Kate slightly embarrassed, "I thought it was someone else."_

"_Like the Sawyer-monster?" asked Jack in a fake spooky voice. Kate laughed so loud that is rang through the jungle. She quickly covered her mouth. Jack laughed even harder._

_I was wondering," said Jack putting his shirt on, "If you would like to have dinner with me…alone?"_

"_Like a date?" asked Kate._

"_I guess so," said Jack. He and Kate had been eating together since they arrived on the island…but not alone._

"_Okay," said Kate smiling._

"_Awesome," said Jack who was excited like a high school boy, "I'll pick you up at you tent."_

_Kate laughed as Jack walked away from her in the jungle. Kate stood there for a moment and then ran towards the beach…since Jack was going towards the caves…only one thought crossed Kate's mind… "What the hell should I wear?"_

_An hour later Jack walked up towards Kate's tent to find Kate inside brushing her hair. She had borrowed some nice clothes from Shannon and the only hairbrush on the island. Jack walked in and Kate turned around to see that Jack had also cleaned up._

_Jack led Kate through the jungle as the sun began to set. He was leading Kate to a place borrowed from Sayid. Kate could see the lit torches through the leaves…but was still shocked with how beautiful the island could look. As the reached the beach Kate removed her shoes…they walked towards a blanket where some food was laid out._

"_There's not a lot," said Jack, "But it's what I could find."_

"_It's wonderful, Jack," said Kate softly, "Thank you."_

_Kate didn't sit down but instead turned around to face Jack. She could see the light from the torches flickering in his eyes. She steeped on her toes and kissed Jack for only the second time in three months. Jack put his arms around her waist and held her close to him._

* * *

Jack opened his eyes to find Kate no longer next to him. He sat up quickly, afraid that she might have left again. Jack began to look for her. He finally spotted her standing next to the man-made lake that bordered their backyard. Kate was standing there in sweat pants and a sweat shirt. Jack got up and walked towards Kate. As he reached her, she took a drink form a cup she was holding.

"Standing here makes me feel like we are back on the island," said Kate whose eyes were glossy from staring at the water.

Jack looked at the water in front of them. The lake was only forty feet across and not very deep. It didn't even have the deep blue color of the ocean water…it was murky green.

"Do you wish we were never rescued?" asked Jack slightly afraid of the answer.

"No," said Kate turning her head to look at him, "Because then I wouldn't be married to you."

Kate looked down at her cup of coffee again. Jack took his finger and lifted her chin up. He bent down and kissed her softly. Kate dropped the cup into the soft grass below and put her arms around Jack, falling in love with him all over again.

_**From this moment life has begun…**_

_**From this moment you are the one…**_

**_Right beside you is where I belong…_**

_**From this moment on…**_

_**From this moment I have been blessed…**_

**_I live only for your happiness…_**

**_And for your love I give my last breath…_**

_**From this moment on…**_

_**I give my hand to you with all my heart…**_

**_I can't wait my life with you, can't wait to start…_**

**_You and I will never be apart…_**

_**My dreams came true…**_

_**Because of you…**_


	27. Intervention

Chapter 27: Intervention

Kate and Jack continued to kiss, even as the wind blew harshly across their faces. Kate broke apart from Jack when she heard someone calling her name. She looked behind Jack, where the path to the front yard was and saw Claire coming towards them. Aaron was walking behind her pushing Emma in a stroller. As Claire came closer, Kate could see that she had been crying. Once Claire reached Kate, she told Aaron to go inside where Shannon and Sawyer were. Aaron left, but the look on his face told Kate that something was extremely wrong.

"Claire, what's wrong?" asked Jack putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked down and Claire, and looked back up at Kate who looked extremely worried.

"Claire?" asked Kate softly. Claire didn't say anything, but fresh tears began to fall down her pale face.

"It's C-Charlie," mumbled Claire softly as she put her hand inside her pocket.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" asked Jack quickly. "What happened to Charlie?"

"I found this," sobbed Claire pulling a closed fist out of her pocket, "In his dresser."

Jack held out his hand so Claire could give him whatever she was holding. Claire opened her hand slowly and dropped a little bag of heroin into Jack's palm. Kate looked down at Jack's hand.

"Oh God," said Kate softly.

* * *

Jack and Kate brought Claire into the house, where Shannon was watching Aaron and Emma. Kate told her what happened and Shannon began to cry. She walked out of the room saying something about mood swings and being pregnant. Kate and Claire sat down on the couch and Kate put her arm around her best friend. Jack didn't sit; instead he paced in front of them. Kate looked at him puzzled as she comforted Claire.

"Do you know why Charlie might have started using again?" asked Jack in his 'doctor voice'.

Claire shook her head. "No," she replied softly, "Everything has been fine. His rehab with his legs went okay." After the crash earlier that year, Charlie had gone into rehab. When the car was hit Charlie's leg had become entangled in metal, ripping the skin, tissue, and muscle. He had to go to rehab to be able to use his leg properly again.

"What about the tour and the record deal?" asked Kate. "Did everything go okay?"

"I don't know," said Claire finally looking up at Jack as if a light bulb had just gone off inside her head, "He won't tell me what goes on at D.S. meetings…he and his brother haven't been talking that much either."

"Maybe we should talk to him?" suggested Kate, "See if he will…confess."

"No," said Claire, "He won't confess…we need an intervention. When he gets home he is going to want his drugs…and I have them."

Claire looked afraid for a moment. Behind Jack, Sawyer walked into the room. He looked concerned…again in a un-Sawyer like way.

"I'd like to help," he said softly.

"We are all going to help," replied Jack.

* * *

Jack and Kate stood silently next to each other in Aaron's room. Sawyer and Shannon were in the nursery. They were all waiting for Charlie to come home. Claire was standing behind the closet door in her and Charlie's bedroom.

"Jack," said Kate softly.

"What?" asked Jack putting his arm around her waist.

"What if Charlie doesn't want help," replied Kate her voice low, but Jack could hear the concern.

"I don't know," said Jack truthfully, "I-I…"

"Shhhhh," said Kate quickly cutting him off, "That was a car door."

Jack and Kate stood in silence again. They heard Charlie walking into the house right underneath them. Kate's breath got caught in her throat as she heard Charlie walking up the stairs talking to himself.

"I am a bloody rock god," Charlie mumbled to himself angrily. "Who do they think they are…nobody cares about Driveshaft anymore…Ha!"

Kate found Jack's hand in the darkness as she heard Charlie go into his bedroom.

* * *

Charlie began looking through his dresser. Getting frustrated, he removed the drawers and dumped them on the bed. He began throwing the clothes all over the room, until Claire's voice stopped him.

"What are you looking for, Charlie?" asked Claire softly.

Charlie looked up quickly as Claire emerged from the closet.

"N-Nothing," said Charlie beginning to put the clothes back into their drawers.

"Don't lie to me Charlie," said Claire no longer crying, but instead her voice was strong…and full of anger.

"I'm not lying," said Charlie.

"Stop lying!" yelled Claire reaching in her pockets. She pulled out the bag of heroin and threw it at Charlie. It took Charlie a second to figure out what she had thrown. The bag had landed on the bed. Charlie bent down and picked it up gently. "Why Charlie?"

"Why were you looking through my things?" asked Charlie quickly.

"Because I am you wife!" said Claire sharply, "and I was doing your laundry!"

"I'm leaving," said Charlie quickly making for the door, but stopped quickly when he was that Jack and Sawyer were there, blocking his way. Kate and Shannon stood together behind them. "Get the hell out of my way!"

"No, Charlie," said Jack softly, but seriously.

"What the fuck is this?" asked Charlie, "Some kind of intervention?"

"That's exactly what this is," said Claire sharply.

"Mommy?" asked a small voice. Everyone turned around to see Aaron standing there. "Mommy what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Aaron," said Claire quickly, her voice softening into her motherly tone, "Go back down stairs sweetheart."

Aaron looked at his mom and then at Charlie. He didn't move. Shannon took Aaron's hand quickly.

"Come on Aaron," said Shannon sweetly, "Let's go down stairs."

Aaron looked back at his mom one last time and then left with Shannon. Jack and Sawyer walked into the room pushing Charlie in towards his wife.

"I want to know why Charlie," repeated Claire, "It's not fair to me or the children. Is your life the horrible that you need drugs?"

"No," said Charlie, he sat down on the bed. Jack and Sawyer relaxed and moved away from the door letting Kate in as well. Suddenly, Charlie sprang towards the door as fast as he could. Jack and Sawyer were prepared and they tackled him to the ground. Charlie swore at them. Jack and Sawyer threw Charlie back towards Claire who slapped him. Charlie starred at her in shock. Jack and Sawyer let go of him as soon as it was clear that he wasn't going to run again. Claire walked out of the room, and Kate followed after her.

They walked into the living room where Shannon was playing a video game with Aaron. Emma was sleeping in the playpen next to them. Claire and Kate sat down at the table in the conjoined dinning room. Claire put her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Why doesn't he care?" asked Claire angrily. "Why doesn't he give a shit about me or the kids?"

"Charlie loves you all so much," said Kate, "There has to be a reason why he began using again. Claire you told me to stop running from my problems. You need to go back upstairs and tell Charlie you are there for him."

Claire looked up again and smiled slightly.

"Why do you think all of this happened?" asked Claire, "Everything was so simple on the island."

"Everything was simple on the island," said Kate, "because there was nothing there, no temptations…people didn't even know who we really were. Getting rescued gave us a second chance. Don't ruin yours Claire."

* * *

Jack and Sawyer sat on either side of Charlie. They had left the bedroom and were sitting in Charlie's office…or shrine to Driveshaft. Every inch of the wall was plastered with pictures of the band, song lyrics; Charlie had even signed the wall.

"What's wrong Charlie?" asked Jack.

"Everything," said Charlie, "With Driveshaft. The tour sucked. Nobody came. Nobody bought the new album. And today our record company dropped us. They said nobody cared about Driveshaft anymore. I began using about two weeks ago…when we had gotten back from L.A. Got the supply from my old dealer there. Claire doesn't even care…all she cares about is having a perfect family…not about my dreams or Driveshaft…and Liam freakin' agrees with her."

"You know Claire cares," said Jack shaking his head. "Driveshaft doesn't have to consume your entire life. You have a new life now and it includes being a husband and a father."

"Your right," said Charlie, "and I'll admit it…"

Just then Claire knocked quickly three times on the open door. She and Kate walked into the office. Jack walked over to Kate and Sawyer walked out of the room and down the stairs. Claire walked towards Charlie who was sitting on the couch, his face now in his hands.

"I need help Claire," said Charlie finally. "I need help."

"I know," said Claire bringing his hands down and holding them in hers. "And we are all going to be here for you."

Charlie gave her a quick kiss, and then removed his Driveshaft ring from his finger; he never took his ring off... never. Claire looked up at him puzzled. He took Claire's hand and put the ring in the middle of her palm, and closed the fingers around it.

To be continued…


	28. Final Understandings

**Authors Note: Just another note. The story is based on Season 1, but will include/mention characters and plot points from Season 2. **

**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Final Understanding 

It had been three months since Charlie had left for rehab, and he would finally be coming home. Everyone was planning a surprise welcome home party for him. Jack had gone to get Charlie earlier that morning. Kate and Claire were now decorating the Shepard's house with balloons and streamers. Sawyer and Shannon were also helping out with the decorating. Shannon who was nine months pregnant wasn't really helping. Instead she was sitting on the couch ordering Sawyer where to hang the streamers and balloons.

"There," said Shannon pointing above the television. "There needs to be more balloons hanging."

"Yes, Princess," said Sawyer sarcastically even though he didn't mean it, "You could help."

"Are you pregnant?" asked Shannon, "No. So shut up."

Sawyer laughed as he continued to take her orders. Claire and Kate were busy in the kitchen preparing a whole bunch of food…all of Charlie's favorites…that mostly consisted of weird British food. Suddenly a scream made everyone stop what he or she was doing. Kate and Claire walked into the living room. Shannon was standing up clutching her stomach…Sawyer was standing next to her, his hand on her shoulder. Kate walked over and spoke calmly to her.

"What's wrong Shannon?" asked Kate.

"I think my water broke," said Shannon staring down at the floor. Everyone looked down. Shannon was right…underneath her feet was a puddle of water.

"Oh God," said Kate, "We need to call Jack."

"I'll call the paramedics," said Claire walking back into the kitchen.

"I don't think we'll have time for that," said Shannon. "The contractions are less then five minutes apart."

"What?" asked Kate, "Why didn't you tell us when you started having contractions?"

"Because I thought it was another false alarm," said Shannon clutching her stomach. She sat back down on the couch.

Claire walked back into the room a minute later. She looked extremely angry.

"They put me on hold!" said Claire sharply holding the phone to her side.

"Hang up," said Kate, "We'll drive her to the hospital."

"I don't think so," said Shannon shaking her head, "The baby is coming now."

"Now what?" asked Kate, her voice full of panic. She looked at Claire and Sawyer who looked as clueless as she did.

"You deliver," said Claire not as a suggestion, but more as a command. "You delivered Aaron, you can do it again."

Kate sighed deeply realizing she didn't have any other choice.

Sawyer left the room to try and call Jack as Kate and Claire prepared Shannon for delivery. They set up a place for her on the floor. They helped Shannon sit down as Sawyer came back into the room. He had gotten a hold of Jack, but he was a good half an hour away. Sawyer went behind Shannon and helped her sit up. He took both of her hands as Kate covered Shannon's legs with a blanket.

"You ready?" asked Kate even though Shannon didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Push," said Kate.

Shannon pushed. She held onto Sawyers hands, squeezing them as hard as she could. Kate ordered her to push again. Shannon pushed, her voice getting caught in her throat. Shannon let out a scream and then relaxed.

"Push, Shannon," said Kate.

Shannon shook her head. Tears of pain were running down her face.

"I can't," said Shannon.

"PUSH!" ordered Kate.

Everyone looked over at Kate. Her glare softened, but everyone could see the fear in her eyes as well. Shannon closed her eyes as she pushed again.

"I can see the head," said Kate laughing, "You're almost there Shannon, come on."

Shannon pushed again, letting out a soft scream. Sawyer wined in pain as Shannon squeezed his hands again. Kate smiled at him.

"One more Shannon," said Kate, the baby's head was almost out. "One more…that's all."

Shannon pushed one more time as hard as she could. Her moan of pain was soon meet by the soft crying of a baby. Kate took the baby. She had gotten Jack's first aid kit so she was able to cut the cord. She wrapped Shannon's daughter into a blue blanket (after all Kate had two boys) and handed the baby to Shannon. Shannon took the baby, who had stopped crying, and held it close to her. She looked up at Kate who was smiling down at her. Fifteen minutes later, Shannon and the baby were all cleaned up. They were planning on headed to the hospital when Jack and Charlie got home. Kate got Boone and Christian (who had been in the playpen all this time) ready She put them into their 'baby carriers' and went into the living room where Shannon was lying down on the couch. Her eyes were closed, the baby sleeping on her chest. Shannon opened her eyes as Kate came into the room. She sat up slowly supporting the baby into her arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Shannon.

"Sure," said Kate. Shannon handed her the baby. The baby rested nicely on Kate's stomach, which had begun to show, after all, she was five months pregnant. Kate looked down at the baby who was still sleeping. As Kate continued to stare, the baby opened her eyes and looked up at Kate. "She looks a lot like him."

"I know," said Shannon gazing lovingly at the baby, "This whole thing is bitter sweat."

Kate handed the baby back to Shannon. The baby did look a lot like Sayid. She had tan skin and a full head of dark brown hair. Suddenly Jack and Charlie ran into the house. Claire walked into the room from the kitchen; she had been calling the hospital preparing them for Shannon. Having children at home wasn't that unusual, except the fact that you should usually have a midwife, and Kate and Claire were not qualified in that area.

"Surprise," said Claire walking over to her husband who was looking around the decorated living room. Claire's mother was watching Aaron and Emma, but had been called because the party had been canceled.

Jack and Sawyer went over to Shannon and helped her up. Shannon handed the baby to Kate who put her in the extra car seat. They led Shannon outside into the car. As they walked towards the car, Matthew walked towards the house. He walked inside to find Claire and Charlie hugging and Kate trying to pick up three car seats at once. Matthew went over to help his daughter.

"Whose kid is that?" asked Matthew looking down at number 4 of the second-generation castaways.

"That would be Shannon's daughter," replied Kate.

**

* * *

**

Two hours later, Shannon was packing her daughter to go home again. The doctors had checked Shannon and the baby out and declared that everything was fine. As Shannon finished packing up the baby, Sawyer walked into the room. Shannon looked over at him smiling. She had this new look in her eyes…the look of pure joy.

"Ready?" asked Sawyer in a harsh voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Shannon who knew Sawyer pretty good by now.

"Nothing," snapped Sawyer.

"Don't lie to me," replied Shannon putting her hands on her hips, "And don't snap at me."

"Fine, you wanna know what's wrong?" asked Sawyer.

"Yes!" replied Shannon, "I would."

"You," said Sawyer pointing at Shannon, "That's what's wrong."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Shannon.

"Is there room for me in your life or not Shannon?" asked Sawyer, "Because if their isn't, I am going to walk out of this room and onto the next goddamn flight to L.A."

"What's with you?" asked Shannon shocked by Sawyer's odd behavior.

"I can't replace Sayid you know?" asked Sawyer.

"I know that," said Shannon, "And I'm not asking you too."

"All I can do is l—…"said Sawyer ending mid sentence.

"What?" asked Shannon softly.

"All I can do is love you…"said Sawyer in a voice barely above a whisper.

Shannon walked over to Sawyer and put he arms around him. She looked up into his eyes. She brought her arm back around and brushed hi hair out of his face. She stood up on her tippy-toes so they were the same height.

"I love you Cowboy," whispered Shannon, their lips only centimeters apart. "And I don't want you to be anyone but you."

Shannon wrapped her other arm around his neck and kissed Sawyer. Sawyer retuned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her as well. Behind them, Kate began to walk into the room. She had heard them fighting and had gone to investigate. She stopped quickly when she was Shannon and Sawyer kissing, and turned on her heal back down the hallway. On the way she remembered the first time Jack had told he loved her…

_They had been on the island for a year and a half now. They had been joined by the tallies (that's what the survivors of the tail section were called). They had opened the hatch…and found Desmond inside. Everything was fine now. They had pretty much set up a normal society. Jack and Kate had been inseparable since their 'first date'. Kate had even moved into the caves…just to be closer to Jack._

_Kate sat inside her tent reading a book she had borrowed from Sawyer. She heard someone brush up against her tent's tarp wall so she looked up. Jack was standing in the doorway._

"_Move," said Kate, "Your blocking my light. There is only an hour before nightfall, and I want to finish this chapter."_

"_To bad," said Jack walking over to her. He took the book out of her hand and lifter her up, "Because you're coming with me."_

_Kate didn't argue, but instead followed him. He lead her to the beach…nobody lived there anymore. Everyone had gone to live at the caves. Kate was slightly disappointed to find nothing lying on the sand. Usually Jack surprised her with dinner…a blanket surrounded by torches. Instead a tiny black box was sitting in the middle of the beach. Jack let go of Kate's hand and walked over to the box. HE lifted the lid to revel Desmond's record player. Jack turned it on and put the needle onto the disc. Soft music began to play._

_You fill up my senses_

_Like a night in the forest_

_Like the mountains in springtime_

_Like a walk in the rain_

_Like a storm in the desert_

_Like a sleepy blue ocean_

_You fill up my senses_

_Come fill me again_

_Come let me love you_

_Let me give my life to you_

_Let me drown in your laughter_

_Let me die in your arms_

_Let me lay down beside you_

_Let me always be with you_

_Come let me love you_

_Come love me again_

_Kate smiled as Jack walked back over to her and reached out his hand. She took it as he led her over towards the box. There he put his arms around her waist. Kate put her arm around Jack's neck They danced together until the song hit the dramatic chords._

_You fill up my senses_

_Let me give my life to you_

_Come let me love you_

_Come love me again_

_You fill up my senses_

_Like a night in the forest_

_Like the mountains in springtime_

_Like a walk in the rain_

_Like a storm in the desert_

_Like a sleepy blue ocean_

_You fill up my senses_

_Come fill me again_

_Jack bent down whispered in Kate's ear._

"_I love you Kate."_

_Kate's heart became caught in her throat. She smiled to herself. Did Jack just say what she thought he said? Kate tried not to sound to excited…but she had never been in this deep of love…_

"_I love you Jack."_

**

* * *

**

Kate continued to walk down the hallway until she reached the familiar waiting room. Jack was sitting there with the boys. Kate walked up to him and kissed him.

"You okay?" asked Jack after they had broke apart.

"Yup," said Kate smiling as she sat next to the boys, placing a hand on her stomach, "Everything is great."

**

* * *

**

Once back at the house, Sawyer helped Shannon up to her bedroom. Even though she was released from the hospital, the doctor told her to remain in bed for at least a week…giving her body plenty of time to heal. Once upstairs, Shannon sat on the edge of her bed. She placed her daughter in the crib next to her. Sawyer sat down next to Shannon and held her hand.

"Have you decided on a name?" asked Sawyer.

"I was thinking maybe Laura," said Shannon.

"I like it," said Sawyer who reached in the crib and with his finger put it in the tiny babies hand. Slowly, Laura's hand curled around Sawyer's finger.

To be continued…


	29. Boxed Suprises

Chapter 29: Boxed Surprises

Jack walked up the stairs, a small wooden tray in his hands. On the tray was a plate of pancakes. Next to the plate was a glass of orange juice an on the other side a single red rose in a crystal vase. Behind the stack of pancakes was a tiny little black box. Today was Jack and Kate's anniversary.

Jack walked into the bedroom to find Kate sitting up in bed reading. She didn't look up but continued reading. The boys were sitting on the bed also…trying to walk around…they used each other, the headboard, and their mother for support. Jack walked over to the bed and sat down. Kate put her book down and smiled.

"Jack," said Kate softly giving her husband a deep look of affection as she saw the tray.

Boone walked over to his mom and squatted down. He poked a pancake and then picked it up. He put it in his mouth and chewed on it. Kate took it away from him and ripped it into little pieces. Boone sat down and ate the pancake…soon joined by his brother. Kate looked back at the tray…clearly visible was the little black box. Kate gave Jack another look and picked up the box. She opened it slowly. Inside was an anniversary ring. There were three stones, princess cut, on a tiny silver band. Kate sighed and took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

"Oh Jack," she sighed.

"Happy Anniversary, love," said Jack bending down to give her a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary," whispered Kate.

Thirty minutes later Kate was down stairs in the kitchen showing off her new ring to Shannon. Shannon was feeding Laura, who was a month old, a bottle.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" asked Shannon.

"Very," said Jack walking into the kitchen. He had just come from the living room where he had been putting up the repaired wedding picture.

Kate laughed as Jack walked over to her and put his arms around her. He kissed her and then went over to the refrigerator to find some breakfast.

"Jack," said Kate leaning up against the countertop next to the refrigerator, she picked off a card from the refrigerator door. "There was a card from Jin and Sun." Three weeks ago they got a call from Sun. She had had a baby girl. The card had a picture of the baby, inside was an announcement of birth. Kate wondered what Sun had named her. In the phone call she had said something about wanting to name her Ha-Neul or Bo-Bea Kyon Hea Cho. Kate handed the card to Jack who read it with a smile on his face, but stopped when he heard Kate make a painful 'ooh'. Jack turned around; Kate was bent over holding her stomach. Jack walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"Kate," said Jack worried, "Kate!"

Kate stood up smiling. "Jack, I'm fine," said Kate laughing. "Feel this." Kate took Jack's fingers and put them on her stomach. Jack smiled when he felt the baby kicking.

"It's a girl," said Jack, "They always like to kick people around."

"Ha-ha, very funny," said Kate laughing as Jack went over to eat his cereal.

Kate was about to put the card back on the fridge when Sawyer took it from her hands. He looked at it and smiled.

"I hope they name her Ha-Neul," said Sawyer.

"Why?" asked Kate, surprised that he pronounced it right.

"Can you see her writing that name on a check? It would take up two lines, and even in school. Poor kid."

Sawyer went over by Shannon and Laura giving both kisses on the cheek…and like so many times before, Kate remembered the island times.

* * *

_They hand been on the island of five years now…everyone had given up hope about being rescued. The others had finally been defeated. They would no longer be the victims. The 35 castaways that were left tried to live their lives on the island…as if this were truly their fate. Then out of nowhere, Sayid created this radio…and was able to make contact with someone. He didn't know whom or where they were…he told them that they were survivors…he announced that they would soon be rescued._

_Kate walked around the island…it was her ritual when things became too complicated…she would always run. Except on the island…there was someone to go after her. Jack…was always there for her. But she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they were rescued._

_Kate sat down at 'her spot' a little space she had made on the beach about a quarter mile from their beach. She sat down on the little blanket and began to read Boone's book 'Watership Down'. She was so into her book that she didn't' even hear someone walk up behind her. Kate looked up when she saw a shadow overlap hers. Jack was standing above her smiling. Kate smiled back, even though the grin on her face was fake. Jack sat down next to her and put his arms around her. Kate put her book down and let Jack hold her._

"_Kate," said Jack softly. "I know you're worried about Sayid's radio working."_

_Kate looked at him…how could he know that? It was like he was reading her mind._

"_I am going to take care of you," said Jack, his voice barely above a whisper, "No matter what happens."_

_He kissed Kate on the head and then got up slowly and walked back down the beach leaving Kate alone. She sighed knowing that Jack always meant what he said._

_A week later they were rescued…and Jack kept his promise._

* * *

Jack and Kate walked into Murphy's Pub hand in hand. They, Sawyer, and Shannon had just finished with dinner, in celebration of Jack and Kate's anniversary, and decided to go out and have some drinks, even though Kate couldn't drink. Matthew had kindly offered to baby-sit the twins and Laura letting all the adults have a night out.

They all found a table in the back of the bar near the dance floor. They all sat around the table and let the waitress take their orders. Kate starred at all of them not believing what she was seeing. She and Jack were married…her dream had come true. She was here with two great friends who had finally 'found' each other…after everything that had happened… she had found her happily ever after. Once they had their drinks, they began to reminisce about the island. Shannon didn't have that look in her eye, the on she used to get when they talk about the island…when they talked about Sayid. Tonight she looked happy…truly and deeply happy.

About an hour later, Sawyer had left the table and Shannon had gone with him. They said something about needing to get something to eat, but Jack knew otherwise. Two minutes later they returned smiling at Kate. She looked at them puzzled and was about to say something when the bar's DJ began to speak into his microphone.

"May I have everyone's attention?" asked the DJ talking his headphones off his ears, "Yeah, ladies and gents settle down. Tonight we have two people here who are celebrating their first wedding anniversary."

Kate began to blush as a spot light was put onto her and Jack's table. People began to clap and Jack began to laugh as Kate put her face in her hands trying to hide her face.

"Now this song goes out to Kate and Jack," said the DJ was Kate and Jack's song began to play. "Congrats mates."

Kate looked up at Jack her face redder then ever. Jack got up from his stool and walked over to Kate.

"May I have this dance?" asked Jack who was still laughing at Kate's embarrassment.

"Of course," said Kate taking Jack's hand.

Jack helped his wife off her stool and led her onto the dance floor; He put his arms around her waist even though her stomach got in to way. She put hers around his neck and starred into his eyes. As the song continued other people got onto the dance floor as well, including Sawyer and Shannon. Kate motioned to Shannon that she was dead, but Shannon just laughed resting her head on Sawyer's chest.

_You fill up my senses_

_Like a night in the forest_

_Like the mountains in springtime_

_Like a walk in the rain_

_Like a storm in the desert_

_Like a sleepy blue ocean_

_You fill up my senses_

_Come fill me again_

_Come let me love you_

_Let me give my life to you_

_Let me drown in your laughter_

_Let me die in your arms_

_Let me lay down beside you_

_Let me always be with you_

_Come let me love you_

_Come love me again_

* * *

Around 10:30 they all left the bar. On the way home Kate feel asleep in the front seat. Suddenly Jack was shaking her awake. Kate opened her eyes to see many fire trucks speeding past their car. She sat up to see in front of her, she could hear the sirens in the distance. Even in the darkness, flames were casting an eerie glow on the sky. Kate looked at Jack who had just turned into their subdivision after the fire trucks. Kate's heart began to pound faster and faster inside her chest. They pulled onto their street; tears began to fall down Kate's face. They could only stop the car a block away. Jack stopped the car, his house was clearly insight…it was engulfed in flames. Jack turned off the car slamming the door; he ran towards the house, Sawyer at his heals. Shannon went after them…Kate running as fast as she could behind her. Kate stopped when she reached her house. She began to scream Jack's name…he was nowhere to be seen. Kate ran towards the house, but a firefighter stopped her. She struggled to get out of his grip.

"Where is my husband?" she yelled.

"He went in," said the firefighter, "Without us seeing. His friend went after him."

"JACK!" screamed Kate trying to get free of the firefighters grip again. She got free and ran towards the door, but a big burst of flame stopped her. Suddenly a window broke above her. She was tackled by a firefighter as the glass came raining down upon the spot she had just stood. The windows all began to break. Kate continued to scream afraid for the lives of her father, husband, and children. Kate looked around for Shannon. She saw Shannon sitting with a firefighter. She was in shock. Kate put her hand up to her mouth and began to count slowly…1, 2, 3… Suddenly from the front door, two large figures emerged. Jack and Matthew, who were carrying Boone and Christian, came out of the house. Boone and Christian were covered in blankets. Matthew and Jack were covered in black soot, their clothes badly torn. They both had burns on their face and hands. Shannon stood up when she saw them come out. She ran over to Jack.

"Where is Sawyer?" asked Shannon beginning to cry, "Where's my baby?"

"He wa-s right-t behind u-s," coughed Jack, "I d-don't kno-w where-e he is."

Kate wrapped her arms around her husband sobbing into him. She took Christian in her arms and kissed his head. The paramedics took the boys away from them leading them all away from the fire. Shannon stood in the lawn, she yelled for Sawyer. Suddenly the roof carved in above them. Shannon let out a scream followed by a sob. From the back of the house…surrounded by smoke, a dark figure emerged carrying a bundle. Shannon ran to Sawyer jumping into his arms, being careful not to squish the baby. The paramedics surrounded them taking the baby, and helping Sawyer over to the ambulance. Together they watched as the house was engulfed in flames and as the firefighters tried their best to stop it.

* * *

Eventually the paramedics brought them all to hospital. Kate couldn't bear to watch her house and all her belongings burn. Jack, Matthew, and Sawyer were all being treated for minor burns to the face and hands. The twins and Laura were fine except for inhaling a bit of smoke. Kate was fine, even though she had been tackled. No serious damage had been done.

Kate walked into the waiting room. Matthew and Jack were standing there talking. Each had bandages on their faces and hands. A policeman walked in a minute later to talk to Jack and Kate about their house. He told Kate and Jack that everything had been destroyed except for a fire proof safe that was kept in the bedroom. Kate sighed with relief. Inside that safe were her weddings pictures and pictures of the boys. Not to mention everything that was important to her. She couldn't' help but cry about all the other things that were now gone. Jack went over to his wife once the cop had left the room. Kate was sitting down in a chair. Jack kneeled in front of her.

"Don't cry because our things are gone," said Jack putting his bandaged hand inside of hers. "Be thankful that we are all okay…that we are all alive."

Kate looked at Jack and wrapped her arms around him again. He held her until she had calmed down. They broke apart and Kate went over to her dad and gave him a hug as well.

"I would like for you and Jack…_and _Sawyer and Shannon," said Matthew, "And _all_ your children to come and stay with me, until you guys find a new place to stay."

"Thank you so much," said Kate giving her dad another hug.

"Everything is going to be okay," said Matthew.

* * *

"How do you feel?" asked Shannon helping Sawyer put his shirt on. HE had gotten burned through his shirt and onto his chest. He was sitting on a hospital bed. The doctor had just got done dressing his burns.

"Like toast," replied Sawyer wincing in pain as he straitened his arm, "burnt toast."

Shannon laughed and kissed him softly as she buttoned up his shirt for him

"Thank you," said Shannon finally and seriously, "for saving Laura."

"That's my job," said Sawyer looking at the baby who was sitting in her stroller. "To protect you and Laura."

Shannon kissed him again. She sat next to him on the bed and put her hand in his bandaged one.

"I love you Shannon," said Sawyer, "You know that right?"

"I know," said Shannon puzzled by Sawyer's odd behavior. "And I love you."

"So…I…was…u-mmmm," said Sawyer standing up. He got down in front of Shannon who gasped. He reached into his pocket ant took out a slightly burnt black box. He opened it to revile a ring, a diamond ring. The ring had a round cut diamond surrounded by two pink tourmaline, Laura's birthstone. "wondering if you would marry me?"

To be continued…


	30. Dreaming of a White Christmas

Chapter 30: Winter Wonderland

Shannon looked down at Sawyer, her face blank…as she thought to herself.

"_Did he just ask me that?"_

Shannon sat there in shock. So Sawyer decided to speak. He got up off the floor and sat next to her, taking her hands in his.

"I know this is really fast," said Sawyer softly as his face turned a slight shade of pink, "But I just think that this is right, I…um…"

Shannon put her finger over Sawyer's lips to stop his rambling. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I would love to marry you," whispered Shannon beaming from ear to ear. Sawyer smiled a true smile and wrapped his arms around her. Shannon let out a giggle, both of them turned around when Laura also let out a laugh. Shannon looked over at her baby, still holding onto Sawyer's arm. Laura had a huge contagious smile on her face. Shannon smiled back at her daughter and rested her head on Sawyer's shoulder. She finally had her perfect family.

* * *

A month later, Kate stood in front of her father's living room picture window. She starred out into the forest that surrounded her father's house, her arms crossed in front of her. They had found out that the fire had been caused by a faulty gas line in the propane grill. She and Jack had been looking for a new house, but hadn't found anything like what they wanted, but that wasn't what bothered her. It was Christmas Eve and, even with the unusually low temperatures, it was 82 degrees outside. She continued to stare even as Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Hey sweetie," said Jack, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Kate smiling as she turned around so he could see that nothing was wrong. "I was just thinking."

"About?" asked Jack feeling that there was something that Kate wasn't telling him.

"About Christmas," replied Kate. She grabbed Jack's hand, "That's all." She turned back towards the tree that everyone was decorating. Matthew had a big box of ornaments, as did Shannon, Jack, and Kate. The tree they had purchased was twenty feet tall. It almost hit the top of Matthew's cathedral ceiling. Jack and Sawyer were both on ladders putting ornaments at the top part of the tree. Kate picked up an ornament out of Matthew's box. On it said 'Baby's First Christmas', under the words was a baby picture of Kate. Kate starred at the ornament, she couldn't' remember seeing it before. Matthew came up behind her.

"Don't remember that do you?" asked Matthew. Last Christmas, he and Kate had met again. In fact, it was two days after Christmas that he reappeared in Kate's life.

"No," said Kate still looking down at the ornament, "Where did it come from?"

"I gave it to your mom," replied Matthew, "The Christmas after you were born. It was always your favorite when you were little. You would find that ornament and have me lift to up to put it right under the star so it glowed."

Kate looked at the ornament again. She turned to the tree and handed it to Jack. She told him to put it right under the star. As Jack climbed to the top, Kate tuned around and gave her father a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," whispered Kate. They broke apart and began to decorate some more. Shannon and Kate went into the living room to hand the stockings on the fireplace.

"This is crazy," said Shannon shaking her head as she placed Sawyer's stocking and her own over the fireplace. They had picked names out of a hat, and whosever name you got, you were responsible for putting a present in their stocking. "Think about what we were doing a year ago."

Kate thought for a second…realizing that last year she and Jack had gone down south to spend the weekend before the baptism in a ski resort.

"Wow," said Kate finally, "So much has changed."

"Yeah," replied Shannon looking down at her left hand, "It sure has."

* * *

Later that evening, Sawyer and Shannon had gone out to dinner; Kate had volunteered to watch Laura for them. It was about 10 o'clock, everyone was asleep, except for Kate and Jack who were cuddled together in front of the fireplace. The room was dark except the fire's glow. Even though it was summer in Australia, Kate insisted on lighting the fireplace. Kate rested her head against Jack's chest…staring at the fire.

"Remember earlier when you asked me what was wrong?" asked Kate breaking the silence of the night.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"I was thinking that if I could have anything for Christmas, I would want a white Christmas," said Kate, her eyes becoming glossy from starring at the fire.

"Really?" asked Jack shocked.

"You've never felt the feeling of waking up on Christmas morning, the windows frosted," began Kate, sitting up, "Running over to your window to find the ground blanketed with a fresh coat of snow…feeling the excitement of running down stirs opening your presents as fast as you can, just to get outside to play in the snow?"

"No, I haven't," said Jack truthfully, "I'm really surprised that snow means so much to you."

"Why? Do you think it's stupid?" asked Kate. "I just want this Christmas to be special...for all of us. It's my first Christmas with my Dad, and Shannon and Sawyer's first Christmas together…snow would make it actually feel like Christmas."

"No, said Jack, honestly, "Of course not. I'm sorry it doesn't snow in Australia."

"Me too," said Kate sitting up. "Well, I'm going to bed." She gave Jack a kiss and stood up slowly, holding her now huge stomach. Once Kate had left the room, Jack got up and sat on the couch next to the phone. Suddenly an idea came to him.

* * *

An hour later, Jack walked up the stairs to the room he and Kate were staying in. He turned the handle on the door. It was locked. Jack tried knocking, but there was no answer. He tried jiggling the handle again…nothing happened. Jack looked around the hallway. Kate must have accidentally locked him out. Kate had a bad habit of locking doors and forgetting to unlock them. He walked over to Sawyer's room. He sat on the bed for a second, and because he felt too tiered to walk downstairs to the couch, Jack laid back against the pillow and covered himself with the blanket and feel asleep.

Sawyer and Shannon walked up the stairs hand in hand. At the landing they kissed and made their way to their separate bedrooms. Sawyer walked into his and flicked on the light. He tired to hold back his yell as he saw Jack sleeping in his bed. Sawyer turned the light back off and walked to Shannon's room. He knocked before entering. Shannon was standing in her pajamas, next to Laura's crib. She was checking on the baby. She turned around when she say Sawyer enter.

"What?" asked Shannon.

"Jack's in my bed," said Sawyer, his arms crossed in front of him, "Can I crash here?"

"Yeah," said Shannon laughing, taking a pillow and blanket off the bed. She threw them on the floor next to her bed.

"Thanks Princess," said Sawyer sarcastically.

"No problem Cowboy," said Shannon turning off the light and getting into bed. She turned on her side and went to sleep. Sawyer sighed and laid down on the floor. He tried to fluff up his pillow, but without any success, he laid down on his back, his arms crossed.

"Stupid Jack."

* * *

Kate opened the door slowly and peeked her head out into the hallway. She had woken up and realized that Jack wasn't there; and when she twisted the door handle she realized that she had accidentally locked him out. Kate walked down the stairs to see if Jack had gone to sleep on the couch. Nobody was there. Kate walked back upstairs. Shannon's door was open so she peeked in. Sawyer was sleeping on the floor. Kate tiptoed over to Sawyer's room and opened the door. Jack was sleeping on top of Sawyer's bed covered with the thin blanket on top of his bed. Kate walked over to the side of the bed where Jack was sleeping. She lifted the blanket and crawled in next to Jack. Jack woke up, but didn't say anything; instead he put his arm around Kate and held her close.

Across the hall, Shannon had woken up from hearing Kate's footsteps. She sat up and looked over at Sawyer. He was tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. He was shivering slightly, because she had only given him a sheet to sleep with, and after all, he was only in a shirt and boxers. Shannon crawled out of bed, and pulled her blankets onto the floor. She laid down next to Sawyer so she was facing him; she laid her head next to his pillow and covered him with blankets. Sawyer woke up from the sudden warmth; Shannon had closed her eyes, but wasn't sleeping. Sawyer leaned forward and kissed her. Shannon, her eyes still closed, reached for his and hand and held it close.

* * *

Kate opened her eyes to find herself all alone. She flipped over in the bed so she could look out the window. There was frost on it. Kate jumped out of bed and walked over to the window, sure that she was dreaming. She dragged her finger along the window. IT was cold, but fake. She realized that the air-conditioning had also been turned up. Kate, shivering, looked out the window. The ground was completely white. Kate had to stop herself from screaming. She walked out of the room and into her own, grabbing her bathrobe, which barely fit around her. She walked to the stairs, past more windows covered with frost and snow. At the bottom of the stairs was Jack holding a cup of coffee. Kate walked down the stairs.

"How?" was the only thing that she could get to come out.

"I called in a favor," said Jack smiling at the sheer look of excitement of Kate's face.

Jack led her over to the door and opened it. They walked down the front path. Jack turned Kate around to revel a snow machine on the roof. Periodically it would shake a fresh coat of snow on the ground. Jack had worked on a prop man from Hollywood who had sliced his hand open during a movie while working in Australia. He thanked Jack for his quick help and offered to help him out if he ever needed any movie props. 'Where would I be without prop managers who were up at 11 o'clock at night and owed me a favor?" thought Jack to himself.

Kate bent down and touched the 'snow'. She let the stuff run through her hand. She stood up and jumped into Jack's arms.

"Thank you so much," said Kate holding onto him as the snow machine revved and sent 'snow' falling from the sky.

"Merry Christmas, Kate," replied Jack, knowing that he just made Kate the happiest woman in the whole world.

* * *

Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Shannon, Matthew, and the kids gathered around the tree an hour later to open presents. Shannon, who had gotten Jack's name, had gotten him a beautiful photo album filled of pictures of the twins. Kate, who had gotten Sawyer's name, got him a supply of southern food. The refrigerator was now filled with ham haucks and all that good stuff. Sawyer, who had picked Shannon's name, left the room for a second to get her present. He came back holding a book with a brown leather cover. Shannon opened it and gasped. Inside were pictures from the island. The pages were covered with pictures of Boone and all the castaways, the golf course; there were many nature shots and even a few of everyone sitting around just having a good time. Little did everyone know that Rose had had a camera on the island. She had taken pictures of everyone. Sawyer found that out from Kate…and knew it was the perfect present. Tears were rolling down Shannon's face as she closed the book. She wrapped her arms around Sawyer and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I think that means she likes it," said Sawyer. Shannon broke apart from him smiling. She wiped her tears away and picked up her book, holding it close.

Kate knew it was time for her gift from Jack. She had no idea what he could possibly give her…he had already done so much. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Jack walked towards the door and opened it. A golden Labrador puppy ran inside the room and right to Kate. The puppy put its front paws on Kate's stomach and began licking her face. Jack walked back in. Kate looked closer at the puppy. He was very familiar. A week ago, Kate and Jack had gone to a pet store, for an hour Kate had played with this puppy…and now he was hers.

Kate got up and gave Jack a huge hug. They kissed and both sat down with their new puppy. The puppy, which Kate had named Buddy at the pet store was over by the playpen playing with Boone and Christian, the toddlers were petting the puppy…Buddy was being extremely gentle with the two kids. Kate smiled and leaned against Jack

"Wait," said Shannon looking under the tree, "There's one more."

Shannon picked up the present and read the tag. She looked at Sawyer who was holding Laura, then at Kate and Jack. Finally she looked at Matthew and handed him the present.

"It's for you," she told him.

Matthew looked shocked. He took the present as Kate shot Jack a secret smile. Matthew unwrapped the present. It was another photo album, but this one…was extremely special. The first picture was Matthew and Kate's mom at their wedding…followed by pictures of Kate as a baby, and Matthew holding her. The pictures continued threw the years…ending with Kate and Jack's wedding picture, a picture of the boys, and the last picture was a picture of natural Kate and Matthew hanging out with the boys. The happiness in their eyes could not be matched. Kate had found all these pictures in her mothers' old house…they would fill the gap in Matthew and Kate's relationship.

"Thank y-ou," said Matthew holding back the tears, "Thank you so much."

Kate went over and hugged her father. Once they broke apart, Kate returned to Jack's side. Kate couldn't help but smile as she looked outside to the 'snowy' front yard, over to her kids playing with her puppy, at her father looking through his book, and to Shannon, Sawyer, and Laura who were all smiling. Kate had gotten her perfect Christmas after all.


	31. Percentage Problems

**Authors Note: No offense to any of the people whose names reside in this chapter.**

Chapter 31: Percentage Problems

"Prudence?"

"Heck no!" Kate said looking through a baby name book. Jack and Kate were on their way to the hospital to find out the gender of their baby. "Are you absolutely positive that it's a girl? I mean, just because the baby kicks a lot doesn't necessarily mean that it will be a girl."

"Trust me. I'm a doctor. I know what I'm talking about." Jack replied as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. Jack parked the car, got out, and walked around to help Kate out of the car. Then they walked towards the hospital door hand-in-hand. They took the elevator up to the O.B.

"Hey, would you mink if I went down to the E.R. to check on a few things?" asked Jack.

"No, you go ahead. Just don't forget about me up here," Kate said smiling.

Jack smiled back and then said, "Me, forget about you…never!" He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, turned and walked down the hallway.

Kate checked herself in and went to go and sit in the waiting room. She picked up the _National Inquirer_ with a headline that stated, "Page 23- Baby Born Headless." Wondering what the story said, she flipped to page 23 and started to read. As she read, Kate's eyes began to get bigger and bigger until she threw the book down and yelled, "That's disgusting!"

Just then the secretary at the front desk says, "Mrs. Shepard, Dr. Michaels will see you now," Kate got up from her chair and followed Dr. Michaels into the room.

"How are you Kate?" Dr. Michaels asked as she helped Kate up to a bed. "I'm great," replied Kate with a smile, "and anxious to know what the baby is."

"Where's Jack? Shouldn't he be here for this?"

"He's downstairs checking on some of his patients." Kate answered. "It's okay, though. It will be a surprise when I tell him."

"Well here we go!" Dr. Michaels said with a smile almost as big as Kate's. "This might be cold," Dr. Michaels said as she applied the gel to Kate's stomach.

"Ok," Kate said, then gasped. Dr. Michaels finished with the gel then began to rub the sensor over her stomach.

"Ok, here's the head, and that's an arm, and that's a foot," explained Dr. Michaels. Kate was smiling again. "Alright, Kate your baby is a…BOY!"

"What?" Kate exclaimed. She looked shocked.

"It's a boy," replied Dr. Michaels, "see there's the—"

"No, I heard you. It's just that Jack was sure that this baby was a girl!" Kate replied. "Wow, a boy." She was smiling again. "Are you absolutely certain that it's a boy?" asked Kate, just to be safe.

"About 95 sure," said Dr. Michaels.

"Wait till I tell Jack."

"Well, when you tell him, make sure you give my congratulations," said Dr. Michaels smiling.

* * *

Kate walked out of the room, still smiling. Jack was sitting in the waiting room. He looked up and saw Kate smiling at him. He walked over to her, took her hands in his and said, "So…what is it?"

"Ok, it's a…BOY!" Kate replied as she jumped into Jack's arms. Jack hugged then looked at her with this confused look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that, I could have sworn that the baby was going to be a girl. But, a boy, that's great. He leaned into Kate and kissed her deeply. They walked back to their car and started driving to Matthew's house. Then they started discussing boy baby names.

"How about Jesus?" Jack asked jokingly.

"What! You're insane." Kate said laughing. She looked at him disgusted. "No, how about Levi?"

"Ok, talk about social suicide. Can you imagine going out and having a really hot girl ask you what your name is and having to reply with a name like Levi? No, I don't think so!" replied Jack laughing.

"Hey! I have an uncle named Levi," Kate answered. "Jesus is way worse then Levi! Well it's not like were going to name that baby Jack Jr." Kate was now laughing really hard.

"OUCH!" replied Jack answered, putting his hand on his chest. He leaned over and kissed Kate. He could not believe how beautiful she looked. Kate looked into Jack's eyes. She was so happy.

* * *

They arrived at Matthew's house. They walked through the door to find Matthew, Boone and Christian all sleeping in the living room. Matthew woke up when Jack and Kate walked through the front door.

"So how did it go?" asked Matthew.

"Dad," Kate started, "It's a boy!" She smiled as he walked forward to hug her. He hugged Jack too, and then congratulated them.

"That's great!" Kate's Dad said. "I think you guys are going to need some more baby _boy _things now."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Kate said remembering that everything she had had been destroyed in the fire. "We should go shopping. Dad, would you mind watching the boys a little longer?"

"No problem, I'll watch them." Matthew replied.

Kate hugged her dad, and then turned to Jack. He knew exactly what she was going to ask him. "Sure, go ahead and call Charlie and Claire and invite them to come," he said.

"Dad, do you think you could handle watching Aaron and Emma, too?" Kate asked.

"I guess," he said laughing.

* * *

An hour later Kate, Jack, Charlie, and Claire all arrived at the department store. Before Kate could say anything, Jack and Charlie headed for the tool section. Claire and Kate walked over to the baby section. Claire immediately walked over to the blankets and started putting them into their cart.

"Who do you think is going to pay for all of this?" asked Kate as Claire put the sixth blanket into the cart.

"Oceanic Airlines," replied Claire smiling, referring to the money that Oceanic had given each of them after they were rescued.

Kate laughed as she began to look through the baby clothes. After she had picked out a good fifteen outfits, she and Claire made their way over to the baby toys. After the fire Kate had bought some new baby stuff, like cribs and a new playpen. But since the boys were now sixteen months old, they didn't need all the other stuff.

"Have you thought about a name?" asked Claire putting some rattles into the cart. "Yeah," said Kate, "But Jack and I keep butting heads over everything actually. He actually thought that I would consider naming the baby Jesus. Don't get me wrong, but Jesus Shepard?"

"Yeah," replied Claire softly, "That doesn't sound so nice." Kate laughed again as she looked at baby shoes.

"It's really hard you know," said Kate, "Deciding on a name that your kid will have to live with for the rest of his or her life."

"I had a lot of pressure on me," said Claire, "I had to give Aaron a name so Charlie would stop calling him turnip-head."

Kate laughed loudly but stopped when se say someone walking down the aisle towards her and Claire. Margot, Jack's mother, stopped in front of the cart, her arms crossed in front of her. She wasn't smiling and she was wearing one of her ridiculous faux fur hats.

"What do you want?" asked Kate coldly.

"I was looking for you," said Margot. Her voice was soft…despite Kate's cold tone, "I stopped by your house, but it wasn't there. Your neighbor gave me your Dad's address. He sent me here. Why didn't you tell me about the fire?"

"Why would you care?" asked Kate becoming angry.

"Katherine, can't we just talk like adults?" asked Margot becoming impatient.

Claire stood there confused as the two women fought in front of her.

"I don't think that that is a good idea," said Kate, "We all remember what happened last time!"

"Things got out of hand," replied Margot.

"No, they didn't," replied Kate, "it was all part of your plan. I don't know what I did to you…and you treated me like sh—Ah!"

Kate bent down as a sharp pain spread through her like fire. Claire came over to her side as Kate put her arm around her stomach.

"Oh my god," said Claire looking down. Kate looked down as well…she was standing in a puddle of water.

"Oh my god," said Margot, "Your water just broke."

"Call 911," said Claire.

"No, we can drive her," said Margot arguing.

"Just call 911," said Claire.

"CALL 911 AND GET JACK!" yelled Kate. Both the women stopped fighting. Margot ran off leaving Kate and Claire alone in the aisle. A minute later a page went over the store's P.A. system.

_Jack Shepard please report to the front of the store. Your wife has gone in labor._

Three store workers helped bring to the front of the store. The paramedics were rushing in as Kate reached the front desk. They helped her get onto the stretcher. Just as they began to roll her way, Jack ran up to her grabbing her hand, following the paramedics into the ambulance.

Charlie walked up to his wife taking her hand.

"Let's go to the hospital," said Claire.

"Jack and Kate are there so often, they should get frequent travelers miles," replied Charlie laughing. They walked out of the store and to the parking lot leaving Margot behind.

_Clean up on aisle 8._

* * *

Kate moaned in pain as the paramedics rolled her into the hospital. Jack jogged along the side. They had just reached the elevator when it opened. Dr. Michaels walked out of the elevator.

"Back so soon?" joked Dr. Michaels turning around and reentering the elevator. She walked over to Kate's side and smiled down at her.

"Hey Kate," said the Doctor, "You ready to have your baby boy?"

"Yeah," said Kate wincing in pain.

They rolled Kate into the birthing room and prepared her for delivery. Jack went out to the desk and signed them in. When he walked back in Dr. Michaels was checking the monitor next to Kate's bed.

"There's another contraction coming," said Dr. Michaels. Jack ran over to Kate's side and held her hand. Kate squeezed his hand as the contraction came and went. Jack wiped Kate's head off with a damp cloth.

"We still haven't decided on a name," said Kate softly.

"Yeah," said Jack smiling down at her, "We'll deal with that later."

"We just have to give it a name before Charlie can come up with a vegetable related nickname for it," replied Kate smiling back at him.

Jack laughed as another contraction came. This was the second time Kate was quickly ready for delivery after her water broke. The Doctor continued to check the monitor until she announced that it was time to deliver.

The nurse sat Kate up in the bed as Dr. Michaels spread Kate's legs apart, Jack held Kate's hand with both of his. Dr. Michaels instructed Kate to push. Kate pushed as hard as she could, the pain swept through her body. She stopped pushing, breathing hard.

"Good job, Kate," said Dr. Michaels, "The head is almost out. Another big push, okay?"

Kate nodded as she pushed again. Kate let out a soft scream as she stopped. Kate let out one sharp breath. Jack wiped her head off with the cloth.

"Okay," said Dr. Michaels, "One big push and he will be out."

Kate pushed as hard as she could. She held onto Jack's hand…squeezing it so hard Jack couldn't help but wince in pain. Kate screamed as she pushed, but stopped when she could hear the cry of a baby. She began breathing quickly. Jack bent down and kissed her, he was so proud of his wife. He wiped her head off again then kissed the top of it. Kate loosened her grip on his hand. Dr. Michaels was over by the nurses who were cleaning off the baby. She was smiling as she came over to Jack and Kate, a tiny pink bundle in her arms.

"Here is your daughter," said Dr. Michaels laughing softly as she put the baby into Kate's arms.

"What?" asked Kate absolutely dumbfounded. "It's a girl? I thought you said that you were 95 sure."

"Yes, well," said Dr. Michaels, "I guess we guessed wrong. You indeed have a little girl"

"Ha," said Jack beaming form ear to ear, "I told you so."

* * *

Kate and Jack sat together in the hospital room with their new baby girl. Charlie, Shannon, Sawyer, and Matthew (who had brought the children) had all come up to the hospital to see them. They had all left except for Sawyer who had been instructed to get Kate a chocolate milkshake. Everyone had been shocked to find out that the baby was a girl, especially Claire who realized that they would have to return every blue baby thing that they had bought.

Kate leaned her head against Jack who was sitting next to her holding their daughter. The baby had bright blue eyes and a full head of brown hair.

"You know," said Jack softly because the baby was beginning to fall asleep, "we have to come up with a name still."

"I know," said Kate, "But the only thing you could come up with was Prudence."

"Ha Ha," said Jack, "She definitely does not look like a Prudence."

"What about Helga?" asked Sawyer walking into the room. He walked over to Kate's bed and held out the milkshake, "Or Olga?"

"I don't think so," replied Kate taking the milkshake that she had made Sawyer get her.

"Oh well," said Sawyer smiling as he walked out of the room back to Shannon and Laura who were in the waiting room. "Don't take my advice."

"It's a good think he didn't name Laura," said Jack laughing. "We could have had an Olga Rutherford instead of Laura."

"I heard that," called Sawyer from down the hallway.

As soon as he left Jack and Kate each began thinking of baby names. Kate had her right hand on her forehead.

"How about Hannah?" asked Kate finally, "I always liked that name because it was the same spelling forwards and backwards."

"I love it," said Jack, "I really love it."

"Hannah…"said Kate slowly, "Hannah what? We need a middle name. Like Gertrude."

"Oh, yeah," said Jack sarcastically, "Hannah Levi would be better then Hannah Gertrude."

"Fine genius," laughed Kate, "You think of a better name."

"Hannah," said Jack slowly, "Hannah…how about your name?"

"Kate?" asked Kate, "Hannah Kate?"

"No," said Jack sighing, "Your middle name, you dork."

"Oh," said Kate laughing at herself, "Hannah Elizabeth. I love it."

"Me too," said Jack giving his wife a kiss. Jack picked up Hannah slowly; he put her in Kate's arms. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Jack and Kate looked over at the door. Margot was standing there; she had taken her faux fur hat off and was actually wearing normal clothes.

"Mom?" asked Jack hopping off the bed. He walked towards his mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to apologize," said Margot, "To you and Kate. I hope you guys will be able to forgive me. I just felt like you dint' car about me anymore."

"Of course we care," said Jack, "But what you did was…"

"Terrible," said Margot, "that's why I don't' expect you to forgive me, but I couldn't' live the rest of my life not talking to my little boy."

Nobody said anything; Jack just looked as his mother, Kate who was holding Hannah, just looked at the both of them.

"Margot," said Kate finally tired of the silence, "Come here."

Margot walked over to Kate, Jack followed closely afraid that Kate might jump her or do something crazy.

"Here," said Kate putting Hannah into Margot's arms, "Hold your granddaughter."

Both Margot and Jack looked stunned. Jack guessed this was Kate's some-what forgiving Margot. Margot walked around the room holding ant talking to the baby. Jack went over to Kate and kissed her deeply. He sat next to her on the bed and took her hand in his. He kissed Kate's hand and starred at his wife, because he had never seen her look so beautiful.

To be continued…


	32. Home is Where the Heart Is

**A/N: Sorry about the large gap in between the updates. You know how holidays are…the family…the food…the presents…the aunts who insist on pinching your cheeks even when you are almost an adult… So between the long nights, huge meals, and soar cheeks I didn't have time to update and I am so sorry. It will be better after now.**

Chapter 32: Home is where the heart is

Kate leaned back in the backseat of her realtor's blue SUV. It had been three weeks since the birth of Hannah. Margot had stayed with Jack and Kate for about a week before heading home to L.A. For the last week, Jack, Kate, and their realtor Patti, had been searching for their new home. They had seen over fifty houses, but none of which Kate liked. Jack was beginning to get frustrated with her… All the houses they had seen had been very nice; each had a large backyard and plenty of space inside. But none had the special something that Kate was looking for.

They continued to drive to another house, when Kate saw it…the house…she only had to see it for a second and she know it was the house.

"Stop!" yelled Kate unbuckling her seatbelt, and hopped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. Jack and Pattie whipped around in their seats to see where Kate had gone. Kate walked up to the house and stood in front of it. The house was a huge Victorian house, the paint was peeling off of it and there were several broken windows. The house was very old and very run down. But Kate continued to stare at it…it was her dream house.

"What?" asked Jack coming over to her side, "Why did you want to stop?"  
"This is it," replied Kate smiling, "This is our house."

"Kate," said Jack looking up at the house, clearly not seeing what Kate saw, "It's horrible, look at the paint and the windows."

"I know," said Kate almost bouncing up and down in happiness, "But those things can be fixed, this is the house I want Jack."

Kate turned to find Pattie; she was leaning up against her. "Can we go in?" asked Kate.

"Yeah," said Patti walking towards them, "But you will have to be very careful, this house hasn't been inhabited in many years."

"I don't care," replied Kate walking up to the doorway, she slowly tuned the door handle…it wasn't locked.

The inside of the house smelled of mildew, but it was amazing. As soon as you walked through the front door you were met by a grand wooden staircase that lead to the upstairs. To the right was the family room with an old marble fireplace. The kitchen was on the left side. Kate walked into the kitchen that had to be twice the size of her old one. Kate continued to walk around the wooden floor creaking under her feet; behind the kitchen was a dinning room, an old chandelier hung from the ceiling. If you kept walking you reached the outside patio that looked out onto a huge backyard that had once been a very flourish garden. The family room also led to an office in the back. Kate slowly walked up the stairs. At the top you could either go left or right, on the left was two bedrooms and a bathroom. On the other side was an old library and another bedroom. Kate walked into what had to be the master bedroom. It was a huge room, that had its own balcony that looked over the huge backyard; behind it you could see the ocean.

Downstairs Jack was examining the old furniture that had been left there. He ran his finger over the old desk that was covered in two inches of dust.

"Does Kate really want this house?" asked Patti who was being careful not to get anything on her crisp clean suit.

"I guess so," said Jack as the house began to grow on him. He walked up stairs, his shoes making prints in the inches of dust, to find Kate standing on the balcony in the master bedroom. "Kate please come in here."

"What?" asked Kate tuning around, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Jack nervously, "But that balcony is 200 years old."

"Fine," said Kate walking into the room and right into Jack's arms, "You worry too much."

"Maybe," said Jack smiling, "Do you want the house?"

"More than anything," replied Kate. Jack raised his eyebrows still smirking at her, "More then any _other_ house in the world."

"Then it's yours," said Jack.

* * *

Three weeks later, Jack and Kate's house was completely refurbished. From the outside to the inside, everything had been redone. All the windows had been replaced and all the rooms repainted. Kate had decided to keep some of the old furniture as well. Kate and Shannon had cleaned the whole house, ridding it of all cobwebs and dust.

Kate carried another box form the moving truck. They didn't have much to bring since all of their things had been destroyed in the fire. Jack and Kate had had to buy everything new. The box that Kate carried in had her wedding pictures and all of Boone, Christians, and now Hannah's baby pictures. Jack instructed the movers where to put all of their new furniture, while Kate sat the box down on the floor in front of the fireplace and opened it up. On the mantle she placed pictures of her and Jack on their wedding day, a picture of the twins, one of Hannah, and a picture of Buddy. Kate sat down on the couch, which was across from a huge picture window, Buddy jumping up next to her. Shannon walked in the house a minute later holding Laura (Matthew was watching Hannah and the twins). She sat down next to Kate as Sawyer and Jack brought Jack and Kate's bed up the stairs.

"Kate?" asked Shannon petting Buddy, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," replied Kate smiling, "Anything. What's up?"

"Is it okay with you that we still live with you?" asked Shannon, "I know you said it was okay, but it's been almost a year and I thought that I might be, you know, getting in the way."

"Don't be stupid," said Kate seriously, "I told you in the beginning that you could stay for as long as you need."

"Okay," said Shannon still feeling a little uncomfortable, "It'll only be for a while…you know...until the wedding."

* * *

Jack walked into the master bedroom to find Kate sitting crossed legged in the middles of the bed. Her eyes were closed and her arms were resting on her legs, Buddy resting his head on her foot. She didn't make any movement as Jack walked in, but Buddy raised his head and began to wag his tail.

"Kate?" asked Jack petting the puppy's head, "What are you doing?"

"Meditating" said Kate breathing in and out slowly.

"Why?" Jack asked, puzzled at Kate's odd behavior.

"Do you want to know how my day went?" asked Kate, her eyes still closed.

"Sure," said Jack undoing his tie.

"I'm eating lunch, alone, because Sawyer and Shannon had to finish some wedding plans before Saturday," began Kate, "So I said I would watch Laura. Okay, so Laura starts crying and then Hannah starts crying…so then what happens? Boone starts crying…and then you know what Chris does?"

"Cries?" asked Jack, his arms crossed in front of him. He was trying not to smile in amusement.

"No," said Kate opening her eyes and raising her right eyebrow at him, "He laughs at me."

Jack began to laugh uncontrollably. He covered his mouth trying to stop, but Kate began to laugh too. Jack walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kate. He held her close to him.

"Rough day huh, babe?" asked Jack.

Kate sighed deeply and then laid back in the bed, Buddy curling up next to her. Jack got out and coved her with the blanked at the end of the bed, then kissed her forehead.

"Night," he said walking out of the room.

Kate closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Kate walked around her tiny tent made from a blue tarp and several sticks. Kate sat down on her bed, which consisted of two blankets and a shirt she had 'stolen' from Jack for a pillow. Kat picked up her book (A Wrinkle in Time) and began to read. Jack walked in as he always did…right when the book was getting good. Kate stood up and threw the book down; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Jack had just gotten off his shift in the hatch and looked extremely tired. Kate led Jack to her bed and he laid down, Kate right next to him. He held her close to him as he drifted off to sleep._

_Kate didn't fall asleep, but lay beside Jack for an hour until he woke up. Jack kissed her neck, signaling that he had awoken. They both sat up._

_"Sleep well?" asked Kate._

"_Yeah," replied Jack rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Surprisingly."_

_Kate laughed and pushed Jack back down. She laid down putting her head on his chest._

_"You know," said Jack, "I was thinking maybe I would move in."_

"_What?" asked Kate._

_"You know," said Jack, "Combine our great tents and 'live' together."_

"_Okay," said Kate thinking that it was odd to have such normal events happen on a haunted island. "Go get your things. Just not too many…I don't want the whole infirmary in here."_

Ding Dong

_What? There aren't any doorbells on the island._

Ding Dong

_What the hell?_

* * *

Kate opened her eyes to find herself not on the island but sleeping in her bed. It was dark outside and Jack was sleeping next to her. _Had she been sleeping for that long?_ Kate sat up in bed, so she could check what time it was. It was three in the morning. Jack woke up as the doorbell rang again.

"Who?" asked Jack rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Don't know," said Kate whose eyes were still getting used to the dark. She got out of bed, realizing that she was still in her clothes. She walked out of the room, Jack right behind her. Jack walked to the door and looked out the peephole. He turned back around laughing, as Buddy began to bark and paw at the door.

"What?" asked Kate puzzled.

"Just open the door," replied Jack smiling.

Kate unlocked the door and turned the door handle nervously. She opened the door and before she had a chance to do anything she was swept up in a giant hug.

"Dudes!"

When Kate was finally put down, she was able to see her dear friend standing in front of her.

"Hurley," said Jack coming forward giving Hurley a hug, "What are you doing here?" asked Jack. Then he got a good look at him, "And why are you in a tuxedo?"

"Dudes, I'm here for the wedding, and why aren't you guys ready yet?" asked Hurley looking at Jack who was still in pajamas and at Kate in very wrinkled clothes.

"Hurley, you're an entire month early," said Jack.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hurley. "You said it was the sixteenth, and it's the sixteenth."

"Hurley, the wedding is the sixteenth, but of February," said Jack.

"What do you mean?" asked Hurley getting really confused.

"It's the sixteenth of January today," said Jack.

"Oh…Dude…that means…dude," said Hurley

"You're an entire month early," said Kate. At that everyone started laughing.

"All right, what is all this noise," came a voice from the stairs. It was Sawyer.

"Dude, what's up," said Hurley. "I made a mistake, I came an entire month early."

"Yeah," said Sawyer, "And at three in the morning, but as I'm awake, can I offer you anything…coffee…tea…plane ticket home…anything?"

"No dude, I'm all good," said Hurley.

"Okay then," said Sawyer as he turned to go back upstairs.

"Hey Jack?" asked Hurley, "Do you think I could stay with you guys till the wedding, just for old time's sake?"

"Of course Hurley," said Jack , "You're always welcome. Lets just get your bags and put them somewhere."

"Thanks dudes, it is always good to come a little early for a wedding, even if it's a month early," said Hurley helping Jack with his luggage.

"Welcome back Hurley," said Kate

To be continued….


	33. Planning Problems

Chapter 33: Planning Problems

"Oh my God," said Shannon standing in front of the mirror. She turned in front of the mirror to get a complete look at the dress she had custom ordered. Everything that she had wanted had been changed…she had gotten the complete opposite. The dress did not fit her at all. The sleeves were too long and the torso of the dress went almost to her knees. It was big and poufy, not the simple elegant dress she had been hoping for…it also happened to be two sizes too big.

"It doesn't look that bad," said Kate trying to be the loyal Matron of Honor. "I bet they could take in the fabric and change the poufyness."

"It's no use," said Shannon sighing…tears swelling in her eyes, "It's horrible. Help me get out of this thing. It looked so good on the manikin."

Shannon came out of the dressing room a minute later, wearing a 'Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy' t-shirt and jeans. She sat down and put on her pointy-toe shoes, and sighed deeply. Kate sat next to her, Claire on her other side.

"Try again?" asked Claire in her deep Aussie accent, "There are a thousand dresses in this place…you could probably find the right one."

"Nah," replied Shannon, "I'm sick of it today."

"Miss Rutherford," said one of the assistants coming into the room, "The bridesmaid dresses you ordered have come in."

"Oh," said Shannon smiling again, "Good. Go try them on you guys."

Kate and Claire did as they were told and went into the dressings rooms across from one another. Kate hung up her bag and unzipped it. A puke green dress fell onto the floor. The whole thing was covered in lace…the sleeves were extremely puffy and when Kate picked it up she realized that it would only hit mid-calf. Kate sighed deeply as she put on the dress. Once she had put the dress on she realized that there were matching shoes. Kate took out the shoes, they were the same color as the dress, and they had a huge faux fur heart on the top of them.

"Kate?" whispered Claire so Shannon couldn't hear them, "Does your dress look as bad as mine."

"Do you mean puke green and down-right hideous?" asked Kate making an appalled look on her face as she looked in the mirror again.

"That's exactly what I mean," replied Claire. "Well…"

"…Let's go show the bride," finished Kate. Kate walked out of the room and into the private room that Shannon had reserved for them. Shannon looked up and she started to laugh. Kate and Claire looked at each other unable to find what was so funny.

"Those aren't my dresses," replied Shannon pointing at them, "Mine are supposed to be a simple chartreuse spaghetti strap."

"Shannon," said Kate like someone who was preparing for a bomb to explode, "Your name was on the bag. These are your dresses."

"No!" said Shannon, she had finally reached the last straw…now she was angry. Shannon marched out of the room and to the counter, holding her wedding dress, where the owner Lisa was standing. "Excuse me, but you ordered me the wrong dresses."

"That is not possible," said Lisa with a very strong French accent, "You picked those out."

"No, I didn't," said Shannon slamming her fist down making the other people in the store look over at them, "I didn't order those hideous things and that is not the wedding dress I ordered!"

"But they are yours and now you owe us $3, 000," said the owner, her voice becoming higher with every word she spoke.

"So you aren't going to fix my order?" asked Shannon trying to keep her composer.

"No, we are not," said Lisa sticking her nose in the air, "This is the finest bridal boutique in Sydney, and you are displeased. I am sorry you must leave."

"Shove it," said Shannon throwing the dress on the counter, walking out the store. Kate and Claire returned a minute later, both in t-shirts and jeans; they put the tow black bags onto the counter and walked out of the store silently.

* * *

Two miles away, Sawyer and Jack sat at Murphy's Bar. They had already gone to the tuxedo shop…Shannon's ideas for Kilts didn't' go over so well, so they just picked out classic tuxedoes. Charlie and Jack were going to be groomsmen…not that Sawyer had asked them, but their wives were bridesmaids. They were both looking up at the television screen behind the bar, their heads to the side; they both looked confused at the game of Rugby taking place.

"I don't get it," said Sawyer in a whisper.

"I know," replied Jack, "Why can't we have some football?"

"You want football mate?" asked the Bartender, "We got football."

The bartender flipped the television channel so a game of soccer was on. Jack laughed to himself and took a drink of his beer. Sawyer sat back in his chair.

"I have some old Super Bowl games on tape back at the house," said Jack. "I had them in the safe so they didn't get ruined. We could go watch those."

"On the big screen?" asked Sawyer.

"Duh," said Jack as he drank down the rest of his beer and headed for the door. Sawyer drank his beer and followed after him.

"Wait up Doc," said Sawyer, "I want to ask you something."

"What?" asked Jack as they made their way out to the parking lot and over to the Shepard's red SUV.

"Well, seeing as Kate is Shannon's Matron of Honor…I was just wondering…" began Sawyer.

"Oh my God," said Jack overdramatically, "I would be so honored. Golly Gee." Sawyer shoved him. Jack stumbled and began to laugh.

"Shut up asshole," said Sawyer laughing, knowing that Jack was only joking with him.

"That's Mr. Best Man- Asshole," said Jack still laughing.

Sawyer smiled slightly embarrassed…slightly ticked…

"Seriously," said Jack not laughing anymore, "Thanks."

* * *

Shannon and Claire walked into Pearson's Bakery and Catering an hour later to try out some wedding cakes and to pick out the meal menu. Kate stayed outside for a minute to check on Matthew who was watching Laura, Hannah, and the twins. She walked into the building, closing her cell phone, to find Claire and Shannon sitting around a table covered in mini-wedding cakes. Each had a different color frosting and a different piece of china under it.

Kate sat down and picked up a fork

Shannon took a bite of the first cake; she crinkled her nose and pushed it aside. Claire took a bite and smiled.

"This is really good Shannon," said Claire taking another bite before handing it to Kate so she could try some.

"But it's not what I am looking for," said Shannon taking a bite from the next cake.

"No,"

This went on for an hour until Shannon had found her perfect cake. It wasn't the caramel fudge cake or the peanut butter surprise. IT was a plain white cake with white frosting. But next came the picking of the china. They walked through the room where different plates where shelved. They walked around the room three times, Shannon leading the pack before they finally stopped in front of one. It was white…just plane with a gold trim around the edge.

"This is nice," said Shannon picking it up.

"It's awful boring," said Claire, "Why don't you try something like this."

She picked up a plate without even looking at it. Kate and Shannon began to laugh. Claire looked at the plate and understood immediately why they were laughing. The plate was golden yellow and had a huge chicken in the middle of it.

"You know," said Shannon on the verge of tears, "I'm not really up for this right now. I-I need to chill."

* * *

The girls rode home in silence. Claire and Kate rode in the front and Shannon in the back. Shannon rested her head on the window. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She really didn't know why she was crying…it wasn't because of the dress…or the food…or the three hundred dollars plates she had to pay for because she accidentally knocked them over on her way out…Sometimes she just needed to cry…

They walked into the house, after picking up the kids from Matthews, to find it shaking. They all looked at each other puzzled and put the kids in their playpens and went down to the basement. They found Hurley, Jack, and Sawyer all sitting in front of the television wearing football jerseys. The television was so high that you couldn't' hear a thing; there was popcorn all over the floor.

"JACK!" Kate yelled trying to make herself be heard over the T.V. It didn't work. "TOUCHDOWN! BEARS WIN!" yelled Hurly. All the guys jumped up and high0fived. Finally Jack noticed that Kate was home. He jumped over the couch and gave her a hug and kiss. Sawyer paused the T.V. and looked over at the girls.

"So how did it go?" Sawyer asked Shannon. Shannon bit her lip and walked back up the stairs. Sawyer looked over at Kate and Claire.

"I better be getting home," said Claire softly. She made her way up the stairs as well. Kate looked over at all of them, her arm around her husband.

"It didn't go so well," said Kate truthfully, "Shannon didn't even talk to me on the way home."

"Let me go check on her," said Sawyer making hi way up the stairs as well. Hurly turned around and Kate began to laugh, he painted black lines under his eyes and the Chicago Bears logo on his right cheek.

"Dude," he said reaching over the cough. He held out his fist and Kate hit the top of it, and they hit their knuckles together. Kate laughed and then began to walk up the stairs, but stopped when she heard the T.V. Go back on. She stopped and jumped over the back of the couch landing between Hurley and Jack.

"What Super Bowl comes after this one?" asked Hurley.

"The Giants and the Broncos," replied Kate her eyes focused on the screen, "Now hand me the face paint and the popcorn."

Jack and Hurley looked at each other as Kate jumped up screaming, "PENELTY! YOU STUPID BAST--."

* * *

Sawyer waked up the stairs slowly, he reached the room that Shannon was staying in and opened the door quietly. Shannon was sitting on the bed ripping up one of her bridal magazines. Sawyer walked over to her and took the magazine out of her hands and then sat down.

"What's wrong Princess?" asked Sawyer a little loud because you could still hear the T.V. in the basement.

"Everything," said Shannon hitting her knees with her hands, "The dresses, and the food, the china. I didn't think that it was this hard to plan a wedding. That magazine makes it all seem so easy!"

"Hey," said Sawyer wiping away a tear that was rolling down her cheek, "Chill out okay. The only thing that matters is the ceremony, everything else is nice and all, but don't freak out, okay?"

"I just want everything to be perfect," said Shannon.

"I know," said Sawyer, "And it will be."

"Okay," said Shannon smiling slightly, "But I'm not having puke green bridesmaids dresses."

"That you can change," said Sawyer shrugging.

Shannon laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. She kissed him deeply. She finally let go of him so he could return to the game.

"I love you," said Shannon as Sawyer walked towards the door.

"I know," said Sawyer smiling showing off the dimples in his cheeks. Sawyer waked out of the room only to stick his head back in a moment later, "By the way…nice shirt."

_Mister James M. Marshall_

_&_

_Miss Shannon R. Rutherford_

_Request your presence at their wedding on_

_February 16 at 6:00 p.m._

_On North Shore Beach, Sydney Australia_

_The Baptism of Laura R. Rutherford to follow_


	34. The Cowboy and his Princess

**Disclaimer: The song at the end does not belong to me…unfortunately.**

**A/N: For those who are wondering, it's mentioned in Chapter 23 that Sawyer changed his last name from Ford to Marshall. Thank you**.

Chapter 34: The Cowboy and his Princess

Kate finished chopping up the carrots and threw the tiny bits into the boiling pot on the stove. Jack stood next to her, chopping onions. Shannon and Sawyer were in the dining room setting the table, for 12 people and 7 children. Kate wiped the tears falling from her eyes…she hated onions! She walked over to the pot and began to stir it up. Jack came behind her and threw in the onions. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly. Kate giggled and squirmed, freeing herself from his arms. She kissed him back and then began to cook again.

"This is the last time we have 19 people in this house for dinner," said Jack laughing. "Blame Shannon," said Kate beginning to quote Shannon, "All she said was 'I want _everyone_ to be her', who knew she really meant everyone.

Jack laughed as the doorbell rang, he went over to the door and Claire walked into the kitchen holding Emma on her hip. Charlie, Jack (who had been excused from his kitchen duties), and Aaron went down to the basement where the 'football' game was on. Claire helped Kate for a bit, and then joined her husband as more and more people arrived and the soup was finished. Finally when everyone had arrived, Kate began to dish up her father's famous vegetable soup.

"You know what Freckles?" asked Sawyer walking into the kitchen using Kate's nickname, that now had a meaning of friendship, "I'm sick of stews, chilies, and soups."

"Oh really?" asked Kate turning around, a huge butcher knife in her hand, "Well, I don recall that it was _your_ fiancé that invited all these people to eat over everyday for the last week, because she felt bad that they had to stay in a hotel."

"Hey, I was only makin' a suggestion," said Sawyer shrugging his shoulders laughing to himself.

"Well, unless you want the main course to turn into 'Roast Groom," said Kate pointing the knife at him, "I suggest you leave."

"I'm going," said Sawyer almost running out the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was gathered around the huge dining room table, Kate was so glad that this house had a formal dining room. Eighteen people, nineteen including Aaron sat around the table, six highchairs were spread around, three surrounding Jack and Kate, one next to Claire and Charlie, one by Sun and Jin, and finally one by Shannon and Sawyer. Michael and Walt were also there, wit Libby who Michael had gotten together with only a few months off the island after they realized they couldn't stand to be apart. Hurley sat at the head of the table, Jack at the other end. Everyone ate merrily and talked about everything that had happened over the last year and a half, for it had been that long since the death of their comrade, and that long since they had all seen each other.

* * *

Kate whipped her hands off on the dish towel and threw it one the island in the middle of the kitchen. She walked into the living room where Jack was reading a bunch of papers, his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose, giving him the look of and old man. Kate jumped on the couch and put her head under Jack's arm so she could see what he was reading. Medical charts…it's always medical charts. Jack put down the charts and took off his glasses placing them on the coffee table in front of him; he kissed the top of Kate's head and put the afghan from the back of the couch over them. They did not have a television in the living room so they sat in silence for several minutes, until they fell asleep in each others arms…

…only to be awoken by Shannon at five o'clock in the morning. Kate opened her eyes to find Shannon standing over them, her hair in curlers, three black bags slung over her arm. Kate sat up and yawned loudly, waking Jack up.

"Shannon?" asked Kate sleepily, "What's up?"

"We have to get to Claire's house," said Shannon so awake that you would think she had been up for hours.

"It's dark outside," replied Kate stretching out her arms.

"I know," said Shannon, "But we have to leave before Sawyer wakes up…because…"

"…the groom can't see the bride before the wedding. Its bad luck," finished Kate knowing that she couldn't win this one…she would have to get up and ready. Kate stood up followed by Jack who was too tired to say anything. Kate gave him a quick kiss; she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse and headed for the car, the sun rising in front of her.

* * *

Two white tents sat at opposite ends of the North Shore Beach, one fifty yards from the place where Sawyer and the Preacher would be standing, the other ten yards away from where the aisle began. A huge arch covered in vines and roses, stood twenty feet from the ocean. A basin full of holy water stood beneath the arch. An ocean-blue fabric ran down the beach from the wedding alter to the white tent. ON either side of the aisle were fifty white chairs for the guests. Connecting the end chairs was a white and ocean-blue tool, draping from chair to chair, and white roses between them. In a half hour, the sun would begin to set.

Kate, Claire, and Shannon stood barefoot in the white tent closest to the aisle. Shannon had thrown the idea for the perfect formal wedding out the window…it wasn't her…and it was not Sawyer. Shannon stood in the tent as the guests began to file into their seats. Shannon sat down in one of the three chairs, making sure not to put any wrinkles in her dress. She had found the perfect dress…a very simple, flowery white dress that reached her feet…the dress had sleeves that fell off the shoulder, around her waist was a simple ocean-blue sash. Shannon wasn't going to wear a veil, instead her elbow length blonde hair had been softly curled and two strands had been pulled back behind her head, tied with a rubber band and a white hibiscus flower.

Claire also sat down, but Kate paced around the ten, her bare feet becoming covered in sand. Her dress was like Shannon's but ocean-blue. Her long dark brown hair was only held back with a white hibiscus flower tucked behind her ear. Laura was also in the tent; she was sitting in her portable car sea, wearing a lacey white baptism dress. The rest of the kids were with Kate's father who had decided to take Day-Care duty.

They all sat in silence until Hurley walked into the tent wearing a Hawaiian Shirt and a pair of jeans, and told them five minutes until the wedding started. Shannon didn't say anything but just sat down silently twiddling her thumbs.

* * *

Sawyer's face suddenly turned as green as Shannon's old bridesmaid dresses. Hurley had just been in the guy's tent to give them the five-minute warning. Jack and Charlie knew that this was their cue to head over to the ladies tent. Sawyer didn't' say anything as Charlie got up and left the tent silently. Sawyer looked up at Jack as Jack made his way for the door. Sawyer stood up and the two 'once upon a time' enemies shook hands, and gave each other a quick one armed 'man hug'. Jack left and Sawyer sat down again, putting his head in his hands…hoping that he wouldn't puke.

* * *

Jack and Charlie walked into the silent girl's tent, just in time for the music, Canon, to begin playing. Behind them entered Sun who would be carrying baby Laura down the aisle as well. Claire, who was dressed the same as Kate, and Charlie left the tent a second later. Kate gave Shannon a quick hug before she took Jack's arm and made their way out of the tent, followed by Sun carrying Laura. Sooner then she expected the music stopped and the Bridal March began to play. Shannon took a deep breath and steeped out of the tent. She walked down the beach, a bouquet of white roses and hibiscus flowers, n her hands, until she reached the main aisle. She looked down and saw Sawyer standing there at the other end. He was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt, with only three buttons buttoned, and Khaki pants. His hair was blowing softly across his face. As their eyes meet, Shannon felt her knees lock underneath her. Everyone in the audience stood up suddenly, every eye on her. Shannon began to walk down the aisle. The sun had begun to set, casting a pink and orange glow over the entire beach, a small breeze blew through her hair and she began to walk slowly down the aisle, past all of her friends and a few members of her family. Finally she reached Sawyer, she handed her bouquet off to Kate who took it and gave her a reassuring smile. Shannon looked back at Sawyer, all her fears beginning to drift away.

The preacher began to speak, but Shannon wasn't listening. She just looked at Sawyer. She looked into his eyes, until finally she was brought back to the service so she could say her vows. She repeated what the minister said word for word…until…

"I do," said Shannon, her voice cracking slightly from all of the emotions running through her.

Now it was Sawyer's turn. Shannon looked down excited about hearing his voice promised her all those things for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…softly a tear fell onto her face, as she realized that it had been her dream to hear those words spoken to her by someone she was so in love with. Sawyer repeated after the preacher until he paused.

Sawyer's voice caught in his throat. Shannon, after hearing the silence, where the 'I do,' was supposed to be, looked up at him slowly. Sawyer looked down at her, their eyes met and Sawyer's heart melted.

"I do," he repeated suddenly feeling much better and regaining his confidence, "Yeah, I do."

Shannon and Sawyer beamed at each other, as Sawyer felt the release of all his doubts. They exchanged their rings, both of them unable to stop smiling.

"By the power invested in me, but the Grand Country of Australia, I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

Shannon felt so happy that she couldn't suppress her giggle for any longer. Sawyer put his hands gently on her shoulders. Shannon reached up on her tippy-toes as they kissed each other deeply. Everyone began to cheer, Kate clapped and looked over at Jack who was smiling form ear to ear, he caught her eye, and gave her 'the look' that told her how much he loved her.

After the crowd died down Sun brought Laura down the aisle and handed her to her mother. Shannon held the baby into her shoulder as it cooed softly. The preacher then took the baby over to the basin of water under the arch.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, I baptize you Laura Renee Marshall, daughter of the one an only God," the preacher finished and handed Laura to her new Dad. The adoption had become final just that morning…it was a surprise to everyone.

"I am happy to introduce Mr. and Mrs. James Marshall, and their daughter Laura," said the preacher holding his hands up to the sky. Everyone began to clap as the music began to play, and everyone began to make their way to the community center only a walk up the beach. Suddenly, Michael grabbed Libby's hand and sank to his knees.

"Libby? Will you marry me?" asked Michael, Walt, now 19, smiling behind him.

"What?" asked Libby, brushing her blond hair out of her face.

"Will you marry me?" repeated Michael.

"Okay," said Libby smiling, "Okay!"

Michael picked Libby up in a tight hug. When he put her down, he reached into his pocket, and found a tiny black box. Libby opened it up to find a beautiful pink diamond ring. Libby slipped it on her finger, and slipped her hand into Michael's as they walked towards the community center.

* * *

Shannon didn't go back to the store to pick out a china pattern; all she did was hire a caterer to make sub sandwiches and side dishes. The community center had a huge lit outside deck; there was a long table on the side where all the food was lined up. Everyone just hung out together enjoying everyone's company.

Jack and Sawyer, holding his daughter, leaned against the doorway of the community center and watched as their wives chatted and laughed. Sawyer just starred in a un-Sawyer like way. Jack looked over at him and smiled. He patted him on the back and headed over to Kate who greeted him with a kiss. Suddenly the DJ, who had been playing nothing but simple background music, announced that it was time for the first dance. Sawyer walked over to Shannon, he offered her his hand and she took it with a smile. He looked down at her and how the moonlight bounded off her blonde hair, she had a new sparkle in her eye. Shannon put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist as the music began.

_There you are_

_Standing in a crowded room_

_There you are_

_In the earth and on the moon_

_My desire is to stand be the fire_

_That burns inside of you_

_Every time I turn around_

_When I'm Lost and when I'm Found_

_Like an angle standing guard_

_There you are_

_Every time I take a breath_

_And when I forget to breath_

_You're watching over me_

_There you are_

_When I'm looking for the light_

_In the middle of the night_

_Searching for the brightest star_

_There you are_

Sawyer and Shannon danced as everyone watched them in silence. Kate rested her head on Jack's chest. Jack put his arm around her and watched, as two completely different people form two completely different worlds, became a family.

To be continued…


	35. One Sided Conversations

**A/N: In Chapter 35, I wrote in, my opinion, in a different style then all my other chapters. It's a bit of an experiment so I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 35: One Sided Conversations

The town of Willow Springs Iowa never got any visitors. It was just a small farm town in the middle of nowhere; the population was a mere 1,500. The town had only five major buildings…the bank, the town hall, the police and fire station, and at the center of town where, if anything interesting _did_ happen, you were sure to find out about it…the town diner.

On the morning of February 19, the fifties style diner opened as it always did, 6o'clock on the dot. The usual costumers came in and sat at the bar. They all made friendly conversation…talking about the crops they planned on planting in the spring, or the latest family news. So when a man that nobody had ever seen before walked into the diner, it caught everybody's attention. The man had brown curly hair that went to his ears. He was wearing a very wrinkled suit. He had bags under his eyes, and wore frameless glasses. The man sat down at the bar and the waitress came over to him.

"Can I help ya hun?" asked the waitress, one hand on her waist, the other holding a steaming pot of coffee.

"Yeah," replied the man, tiredly, "I'll take a cup."

The waitress poured him a cup of coffee and pushed the cream and sugar towards him.

"Can you help you with something?" asked the man after filling his cup up with three packets of sugar.

"Wathcha need?" asked the waitress.

"Do you know a Diane Austin?" asked the man.

"Can't say I do," replied the waitress smiling at him, "But then again I just moved here. You would probably want to ask Harry. He's the manager. I'll go get him."

"Thanks," said the man as the waitress walked away, she returned a minute later, a man in his sixties following behind her.

"Are you the chap who wants to know something about Diane?" asked Harry, his voice old and raspy.

"Yes, sir," replied the man running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, what do you want to know?" asked Harry.

"Everything," replied the man after taking a drink of his coffee, "Everything you can tell me."

"Well then son," said Harry removing his apron, "We better take a seat at a booth."

The man followed Harry into the nearest booth; they sat across from each other. Harry folded his arms onto the table and looked at the man.

"You wanna know everything do you son?" asked Harry softly. The man nodded. "Well, the first time I saw Diane, she was very young. She and her daughter…Katie came in here one morning. Katie looked awfully sad' I found out that Diane's husband had just walked out on her. So I gave Katie some ice cream and it really cheered her up. Sweet girl. Well anyway, about a month later, Diane got a job here. Katie would come in here after school everyday and she would sit at the bar and do her homework. They almost became apart of my family. Anyway one day everything changed… Katie was bout 18 when she was charged with the murder of one of the boys in town. She had been the last one seen with him so one day the cops go up to her house and they took her away in cuffs. Shocked the entire town, nobody would expect Katie could do something like that. Diane was devastated, some people think that she didn't believe that Kate' was innocent. Other people just thought that it broke her hear to just think about it."

The man sat there in silence as Harry paused trying to get all of his thoughts in order.

"Well, like I was saying," said Harry, "Katie got arrested, but some how she got free. She escaped and nobody heard from her. The FBI was down here questioning everybody. Diane changed…she was no longer the happy bubbly person' she was always sad and depressed. About 8 years ago, she got cancer, and somehow, without anybody knowing, Katie came into town to see her…nobody was her except for the marshal who had been tracking her. Finally she was caught in Australia, and she was on the Flight 815. You've heard about that correct?"

"Yes," replied the man, "So, what happened to Katie? Did she die?"

"Nope," replied Harry happily, "She did not. In fact, while they were all missin', we found out that Katie was innocent all along. So when they were rescued, Katie was a free woman. Those who remembered Katie and Diane were so happy. Well anyway about a year or so ago, Katie came back for a bite to eat, but she didn't say anything to me. Not sure if she remembered me or not… I think she's married now, to a doctor I think. The last documentary on the 'castaways' said that she was now living in Australia."

The man took a deep breath before he was able to ask his next question.

"And what about Diane?" asked the man, "What happened to her?"

"She died," said Harry hanging his head, "About six years ago."

"Oh," said the man frowning, "Thank you for your help."

"Wait," said Harry as the man stood up, "What are you…some kind of reporter?"

"No," said the man putting on his jacket and his hat, "I'm David Cade, Diane was my mother."

**

* * *

David caught the next flight out of Iowa to Sydney. On the flight, millions of thoughts ran through his head. He thought about Diane and Kate; he didn't know what he was doing. Would Kate even want to talk to him? The whole thing began to make him very nervous.**

He drummed his fingers on his leg as the plane began to land. David got off the plane and walked outside to find that February in Australia meant that it was summer time. He shed his coat and hat as he hailed a cab. The cab driver took him to a hotel right outside the main part of the city. David had no idea if Kate was married like Harry said… he didn't even know if she had changed her last name…David looked up a Kate Austin in the phone book, but there wasn't a listing.

David sat down on the edge of his bed in his hotel room and flicked on the T.V. On the news channel was a special documentary 'Flight 815 Reveled'. _'God this is a popular subject_," thought David. As he watched he became more curious bout his half sister. Finally at the end they had a 'Where are they now' portion. People had married each other, half had gone to the U.S., the other half stayed in Australia, one had died and another had bought the island. There was a clip of Jack right after they had been rescued; the television-anchor had labeled him the 'Hero Doctor'. Harry had said that Kate had married a doctor… Finally David knew where he would find Kate; he rushed over to the phone book and looked up Jack Shepard. He found the address and called a cab.

**

* * *

**

The cab dropped David off in front of a huge Victorian house. It was an off-white color, with green shutters. There were vines growing up the side of the house, there were lights in almost every room. David walked up the cobblestone path and onto the wrap around porch. There was a sign on the door that said 'The Shepard's' underneath the words, a piece of paper had been ducked taped onto. It read 'and the Marshall's, and sometimes Hurley." David had no idea what the meant, so he knocked on the door three times and took two steps back. Inside he could hear a dog barking and a woman's voice telling it to be quite. A second later, a woman opened to door. She had long curly brown hair, just like David's. It was pulled back into a ponytail, but a few strands fell across her face. She had high cheekbones and her eyes were a deep hazel. She looked at him, a baby lying across he3r shoulder on top of a towel.

"Can I help you?" asked Kate smiling at him.

"I'm looking for a Kate Aus—I mean Shepard," said David nervously.

"I'm Kate Shepard, can I help you?" asked Kate, puzzled by the man's behavior.

"I'm you half brother," said David trying to smile

_SLAM_

The door closed quickly in David's face. On the inside of the house, Kate's heart was pounding in her chest. Who was he? She didn't have a brother! It had always just been her and her mom. She was home alone, so she didn't know whether to ignore the man claiming to be her brother…or to open the door.

David knocked again…well more lie pounded. For three months, he had been searching for his birth family. He wanted to know everything; he wanted to know about his past, he wanted to meet his family.

"KATE!" yelled David, pounding some more on the door, "Please open the door."

The door remained shut. Finally David broke.

"MY NAME IS DAVID CADE!" yelled David through the door at Kate, "MY MOTHER WAS DIANE AUSTIN. SHE GAVE BIRTH TO ME WHEN SHE WAS 17 YEARS OLD. SHE GAVE ME UP FOR ADOPTION RIGHT AFTER I WAS BORN! KATE, I AM YOUR BROTHER! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING; I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU, SO PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR."

Kate continued to stand with her back to the door, until she was sure that David was gone. He had slipped his business card under the door just before he left. She was terrified to leave the house, afraid that he might be out there… afraid that she might have to meet him… She held Hannah close to her as she sat down in front of the door. She examined his business card as the sat there… This all seemed like some terrible soap opera… how could she be finding all these long lost family members. But he did say that Diane Austin was his mother…how could he just make something like that up? Why wouldn't her mother have told her that she had had a baby when she was 17…maybe she was just ashamed? Suddenly someone tried to open the door; she pushed to door closed again without thinking.

"Kate?"

It was Jack's voice coming from outside. Kate quickly stood up and opened the door. She jumped into his arms being careful not to squish Hannah.

"What's up?" asked Jack surprised that Kate was hanging onto him like that. "What's wrong?"

Kate let go of Jack and told him what happened as he made his way to the kitchen. Jack listened as he prepared himself a sandwich. They sat down at the table as Kate finished her story. Jack didn't say anything for a minute.

"Well?" asked Kate, putting Hannah into her highchair, "What do you think?"

"I don't know," replied Jack thinking through all of the details Kate had given him, "I mean I don't think he is some guy trying to get some money… I mean nobody knows that Oceanic had to give us that money… I mean I don't think he is trying to scam us. Is it possible that he is your brother?"

"Yeah," said Kate feeding Hannah some crushed bananas, "It's possible, but so freakin' unlikely…he just showed up here…but he seemed so familiar and I couldn't explain why."

"Maybe you should ask your Dad?" suggested Jack.

"I don't know," said Kate softly, "I just wish…"

"That he had never come?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," replied Kate, "It's like I am a completely different person then I thought I was…First I find my dad, then now this guy comes saying he is my brother."

"I know it's weird," said Jack shrugging, "Maybe you should give the guy a call, hear him out. To make sure he isn't lying to you."

"Yeah," said Kate softly, 'like that is going to happen' she thought.

**

* * *

**

Kate tossed and turned as she tried to get comfortable in her and Jack's King size bed. She flipped again accidentally hitting Jack in the forehead.

"OUCH!" said Jack sitting up in bed, "That hurt!"

"Sorry," said Kate laughing, suddenly without warning, she just began to cry. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest and put her head down. For some reason she was afraid…she had moved on from her past…a long time ago she decided to move into the future…with her family and friends. The return of her brother would mean a whole new batch of secrets. She didn't know if she could handle it.

Jack moved over in the bed and put his arms around Kate, holding her close to his chest, her tears getting his t-shirt wet. Jack brushed back her tangled of brown curls and kissed her forehead. Kate lifted her head up and Jack wiped away her tears.

"Thanks," said Kate softly.

"For what?" asked Jack still holding her.

"For making me feel better," replied Kate kissing him, "I have to go make a phone call."

"At two in the morning?" asked Jack looking at the clock and back at his wife.

"If David's anything like me," replied Kate as Jack let her get up, "He wouldn't have been able to sleep either."

Kate walked out of the room, grabbing David's business card that was on top of Kate's dresser and into Shannon's empty one. Shannon and Sawyer wouldn't be back from their honeymoon for another week. Kate sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the phone that sat on the side table. She dialed the number slowly and her heart began to beat faster and faster as they phone rang. It only rang once and David picked up.

"Hello?" said an urgent David. Kate was right. He hadn't been bale to sleep either.

"David?" asked Kate, "its Kate."

"Hi," said David not sure what else to say to someone you just found out was your sister.

"Ummm," said Kate becoming really nervous, "I would like to talk to you about….ummm…everything. so if you wouldn't mind meeting me at the diner up the street from my house…"

"Okay," said David cutting her off, "I'll be there."

They set a time before hanging up. Kate still had her hand on the receiver when she noticed that Jack was standing in the door way, a small smile playing across his lips. Kate gave him a small smile in return. She sighed deeply looking back at the telephone unsure of what tomorrow would bring.

To be continued…


	36. Family Questions

A/N: Sorry for the time between chapters…I made this one extra long to make up for it.

Chapter 36: Family Questions

Kate walked into the diner and spotted David quickly. He was sitting in a booth that was upholstered in the most hideous red vinyl. David stood up when he saw her and began to walk towards her. He was about 6'5" and he had ditched his black suit for a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt. His eyes, like Kate's, were a deep hazel color. He ran his fingers through his curly brown hair before shaking Kate's hand with the opposite hand. They exchanged their hellos and he led her to the booth. Kate sat down opposite of him and when the waitress came over to the table Kate ordered a iced tea and a salad (without tomatoes.)

"Thanks for meeting me here," said David smiling at her, despite the fact that he was extremely nervous.

"Yeah," said Kate softly as David ordered his food (fried chicken), "Just tell me one thing…"

"What?" asked David taking a deep breath.

"Why did you want to find me?" asked Kate taking a drink of the iced tea that had just been brought to her.

"Because my daughter is pregnant," said David, "And it made me wonder about my family, since she plans on giving her baby up for adoption and of course I wanted to meet my real family."

"How old are you?" asked Kate suddenly, only realizing afterward how rude that sounded, but David laughed.

"Thirty-nine," said David smiling.

"Oh," said Kate. He was a lot older then she was…but her mother had had her when she was thirty-six.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until their food came. They both began eating…Kate had found it so much easier to talk to her father when he had found her. Why was this so much harder?

"How did you find me?" asked Kate finally breaking the silence.

"I went to the adoption agency that had handled my adoption," said David, "The adoption agency told me that was where Diane lived, so that's where I went. Then I went to the Diner and talked to manager, Harry. He told me that you were here."

"I see," said Kate, "So what exactly are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure," replied David, "I just wanted to see if you would talk to me…and now that you have…"

"You're not sure what to say?" asked Kate smiling for the first time since they had met.

"Exactly," said David smiling back at her.

"Just try and think of me as a friend," said Kate trying to help the awkward situation, "That you haven't seen in a very long time."

"Well if you were an old friend," said David lowering his voice to a whisper, "I would tell you that that waitress over there keeps looking over here and it is creeping me out."

Kate looked over her should and saw the waitress David was talking about. She was very tall, probably taller then Kate and had very frizzy white and black hair; she smiled at them reliving the fact that she only had two teeth. Kate tried not to laugh, but when she turned around and David whispered 'see!' they both began to crack up.

* * *

David and Kate spent the rest of their time laughing and talking about everything in their lives. Kate told David about her ordeal on the island and about her family. She revealed her past to him, leaving out the bank robbery and those kinds of things. David told her about his life. He had married right out of high school, then went to college and became an architect and had designed some of New York's finest buildings. His wife Mary Beth did when giving birth to their daughter Victoria, who is 19 and expecting a child of her own, she was staying with Mary Beth's parents so David could go on his trip. Both of David's adoptive parents had also died, leaving just him and Victoria. 

Kate and David walked the block back to her house; as soon as he stepped inside he was amazing by the architecture of the old Victorian house. He was examining the living room when Jack came out of his office. Kate walked over to him and took his hand and led him over to David. She introduced them to each other and they shook hands. She showed David pictures of the kids because they were all upstairs taking naps. David and Kate sat down in the dining room and she handed him a dozen photo albums that her father gave her.

"Is that her?" asked David once he had opened up the book, "is that Diane?"

"Yeah," said Kate who was sitting next to him. She pointed to the picture that showed Diane and Kate when she was about ten. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked David looking up at her.

"That you never got to meet her," replied Kate flipping that page to show a bunch of pictures from Christmas past.

"Me too," said David sadly.

* * *

"Well David seems nice," said Jack as he continued to read his book. 

"He's…a lot like me," said Kate who was sitting next to him on the couch reading a book of her own.

"Looks quite like you too," replied Jack turning the page of his book, "Where is he staying?"

"Some hotel downtown," said Kate folding the corner of the page she was on. She closed the book and put it down on the coffee table. David had stayed for dinner then headed back to his hotel, "I'm going to up to bed, okay?"

"Yeah," said Jack putting his book down long enough to give Kate a kiss goodnight. Kate went upstairs leaving Jack in the completely silence house. Suddenly at about midnight the phone rang.

"Hello," said Jack picking it up as soon as he could so it wouldn't wake up the baby.

"Jack?" asked a woman on the other end of the phone.

"Mom?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, baby," said Margot. She sounded tried and worn-out, "How are you?"

"I'm fine mom," said Jack, "What's wrong?"

"Will you come to L.A?" asked Margot not answering the telephone.

"Why?" asked Jack?

"Because I'm dying Jack," replied Margot nonchalantly.

"What?" asked Jack barely able to get the words out.

"Please just come baby," replied Margot coughing, "I just need to see you."

"Of course," replied Jack, "I'll come."

Jack hung up with his mother after promising that he would be on the first flight to L.A. Jack ran upatirs and into his bedroom. Kate was sleeping, but she woke up suddenly when Jack started to pack a suitcase very loudly.

"What's up?" asked Kate rubbing her eyes, "Why are you packing?"

"I have to go to L.A," replied Jack throwing several shirts into the suitcase.

"Why?" asked Kate sitting up, "What's going on?"

"My Mom just called, Kate," said Jack throwing a suit in the suitcase as well, "She's dying."

"Dying?" asked Kate absolutely dumbfounded, "Is that what the call was about?"

"Yes," replied Jack, "That's what the call was about. She didn't give me any details. Just asked me to be on the first flight out."

"I can't go with you," said Kate trying her hardest not to think about their last trip to Los Angeles.

"I know you can't," said Jack smiling at her to show that he understood, "it's okay."

* * *

"Do you know when Jack will be back?" asked Matthew catching Christian at the end of the slide. 

"No," said Kate helping Boone slide down the slide, "I really don't know."

Jack had left earlier that morning for the nest flight to L.A. Kate decided to go spend some time with her father; they were at the park near his house. Kate helped Christian up the steps of the jungle gym careful not to squish baby Hannah who was sleeping in the baby carrier slung across Kate's chest. "I hate to say it, but he'll probably come home when Margot dies."

"Will you go out for the funeral?" asked Matthew catching Boone at the end of the slide. Boone giggled as his grandfather caught him, and he walked over to the stairs where his mother picked him up and sat him back down on the slide.

"I don't know," said Kate, she hadn't thought about the funeral before this moment. "If Jack wants me to be there."

"He'll need you," replied Matthew nodding his head.

Kate smiled to herself…

_Kate stumbled as she walked down the beach towards the tent she and Jack had been sharing for about a year. She felt dizzy and wasn't sure if she was even going to right way. Kate heard someone calling her name in the distance. She turned around, her eyes burning from the bright sunshine. She shielded her eyes and saw Mr. Eko walking towards her. _

_"Kate?" asked Eko as he reached her. "Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah," said Kate her voice shaky, "What's up?"_

_"I was just wondering why you were walking so far away from the camp?" asked Eko._

_"What?" asked Kate looking around her. She realized that she was walking in the completely wrong direction. "I don't know. I don't feel so well."_

_"Come with me," said Eko, "I'll lead you back to camp."_

"_Okay," said Kate but as she walked forward she collapsed into the sand. Eko turned around quickly and checked her pulse, it was beating extremely quickly, and He picked her up gently over his shoulder and walked into the forest and towards the cave infirmary._

_"Eko?" asked Claire as he passed her and Aaron in the jungle, they had just left Jack. "What's wrong?"_

_Eko didn't answer so Claire followed Eko. As they entered the clearing Jack turned around from his patient (Hurley who had stepped on another sea urgent). Jack ran over to them as Eko put Kate down on the bed laying the middle of the infirmary. _

_Jack bent down next to Kate, who was shaking. Jack put his hand on her forehead; she was burning up. He instructed Sun, who had become the island nurse; to get him several wet rags. Sun brought him the rags and jack put one on Kate's forehead. She moved her head slightly as the cold water ran down her forehead. Kate opened her eyes as Jack tried to get her to swallow some aspirin, she began to cough and she gagged on the water. Jack sat her up and held her close to him; he helped her drink the water and slowly fed her the pills. Kate swallowed them and closed her eyes. Jack laid her down on the pillow and covered her with a thin blanket._

_It was night time before Kate woke up again, when she did she found Jack sitting next to her, he hadn't slept instead he watched over her silently, every so often changing the cold rag on her forehead. She sat up slowly feeling much better; Jack bent down next to her and told her to take it slowly._

_"So what do you think is wrong with me?" asked Kate smiling at him._

"_Not a clue," said Jack truthfully, "Probably just a heat stroke or something. Eat nothing but fruit and boar can't make you the healthiest person either."_

_"Very true doctor," said Kate nodding her head. She ran her fingers quickly through her hair wondering how awful she looked. _

_"You look beautiful," replied Jack. Kate stopped messing with her hair. She laid back down and covered herself with the blanket, falling asleep again. Jack didn't sleep because he had to make sure that she would be okay. He needed her more then anything in the world._

_Little did either of them know…Kate had been pregnant…with twin boys._

Kate was brought back to reality again when she felt Boone tugging on her sleeve. "Again!" he said softly. Kate sat him down on the slide and gave him a soft push. The twins had begun saying some small words, their favorite was "No!", but they hadn't said anything like Mommy or Daddy.

"Kate?"

Kate turned around and saw David walking towards her. He had on an orange polo today. She hopped down from the jungle gym, as she walked over to him she tried to straighten out the blue tank and jean jacket she had on.

"Hey," said Kate as they met, "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to go for a walk," replied David. "Is that you daughter?"

"Yeah," said Kate as Matthew walked over to them, Boone and Christian running in front of them. Each of them held onto one of their mother's legs. "And these are the boys."

David bent down in front of the boys and held out his hands, each of the boys put their hands in his; he shook them gently and introduced himself as Uncle David. David stood up and found himself face to face with Matthew.

"Hi," said David reaching out his hand, "I'm David."

"I'm Matt," said Matthew, "Kate's Dad."

"It's very nice to meet you," said David smiling, "Well I'm going to continue on my walk. Are we still on for lunch tomorrow Kate?"

"Yeah," said Kate, "See you later."

David smiled and waved as he walked away. Kate put Boone and Christian into their stroller and she and Matthew began down on the path.

"So that's David," said Matthew running his fingers through his hair that was almost all gray now.

"Yeah," said Kate, "I think he's leaving on Monday, going back to New York."

"He reminds me a lot of Diane," said Matthew, "You do also. I'm happy that he found you."

"Me too," replied Kate, "At first I wasn't. I was terrified, but now I'm really glad he did."

* * *

75 miles away Jack Shepard was being dropped off in front of his mother's house. The cab driver got his suitcase out of the trunk and brought it up to the front door. Jack paid the car driver and made his way into the house. The house was completely silent. Jack dropped his suitcase next to the door and walked up the staircase and down to his mother's bedroom. When he was about to walk in, Aunt Lorraine walked out. 

"Jack!" said Lorraine giving him a hug, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Thanks Aunt Lorraine," said Jack, "How's my Mom?"

"Why don't you go," said Lorraine. She walked down the stairs away from Jack. Jack pushed open the door to his mother's bedroom and walked in. Margot was sitting up in bed, her usually neat hair was all over the place, and she looked like she had aged forty years in the matter of weeks.

"Hey baby," said Margot as Jack walked in the room. Margot patted the edge of her bed so Jack would sit down. "How are you?"

"I'm fine mom," said Jack sitting down.

"How are Kate and the kids?" asked Margot.

"Great," said Jack softly, "Everybody's great. Mom what's wrong?"

"I'm dying Jack," said Margot smiling, "I told you that."

"I know," said Jack trying to hold back the tears, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only found out about the cancer when there was no hope," replied Margot, "I came out to see you…saw baby Hannah. I thought that would be the last time. As long as you weren't mad at me, I was okay with that being the last time."

"Mom," said Jack softly, "If you had told me I could have helped you."

"You already did," said Margot her voice becoming barely more then a whisper, "You did, you saved me a long time ago. When you stood up to me, defending Kate. You make me so proud Jack." Margot took Jack's hand and kissed it softly. "I'm so glad you are here. Thank you Jack. I can die now…"

"No," replied Jack the tears falling from his face, "No, please don't."

"It's okay," replied Margot closing her eyes, "I can't feel the pain anymore."

"I love you Mom," said Jack softly, "Always, even when I was mad at you."

"I know you do," said Margot, "And I love you too, my baby boy."

* * *

Kate walked into the house just as the phone was rung. She wheeled the stroller into the kitchen so she could let the boys out. She picked up the phone just as it clicked to the answering machine. 

"Kate…"

It was Jack's voice, Kate quickly picked up the phone.

"Hey Jack," said Kate happily into the phone. There was nothing on the other end for a few seconds. Kate could hear Jack breathing. "Jack?"

"She's dead," said Jack his voice breaking.

"Oh Jack," said Kate, "I'm so sorry."

"I need you," said Jack, "I need you to come out to L.A. Please Kate…I can't go through the funeral…"

"Jack," said Kate softly cutting him off, "You don't have to say anything else. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kate, David, and the kids were all on the next flight to Los Angeles. David had decided to go back home because he had to get back to his daughter. They would take the same flight into LAX and then David would grab a connecting flight to New York. The flight got them to L.A. by the late Tuesday morning. David and Kate got their luggage, and the strollers for Boone and Christian. Kate walked with David as far as security would allow.

"It was so great to finally meet you," said David sticking out his hand. Kate walked forward and gave him a hug. He returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" said Kate as they broke apart, "Write, email, visit, call me, okay?"

"Okay," said David nodding as he grabbed his suitcase and walked away towards his terminal. Kate watched him walk away until he only became another traveler among the thousands. Kate grabbed her suitcase that wheeled behind her, and began to walk with some difficultly, since she had to push the stroller and carry Hannah at the same time. Finally she made her way to the pick-ups, where she could see Jack standing there waiting for her. Jack turned around and saw her walking towards him. He ran towards her, careful not to knock anybody over. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, again being careful not to squish the baby. Jack kissed his wife deeply held both of her hands. Kate pulled one hand away and wiped away the tear that was running down Jack's face.

"Thank you so much for coming," said Jack, "I know you didn't want too…"

"Jack," said Kate softly cutting him off, "I'll always be here for you, okay? You never have to question that."

To be continued…


	37. Family Extensions

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I hope this chapter brings you as much joy as the events brought the characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 37: Family Extensions

Jack held Kate's hand tightly as the family and friends of his mother made their way through the house. It had been Margot's wish to have her funeral and wake at her home. The parlor had been set up with flowers and black fabric. Margot's coffin was in the middle of the room, twenty chairs around it. Jack stood by the door to the parlor shaking the hands of relatives as they expressed their sympathy.

"Jack," said Aunt Lorraine making her way through the line, "Go take a break."

Jack looked down at his aunt who was wearing a black suit and a black hat and short veil covering her eyes. Jack was absolutely exhausted, he was so emotional drained that the last two days just seemed like a really bad dream.

Jack nodded and he and Kate walked away from the line of people, up the stairs and into the room that they had been staying in. Jack sat down on the bed as Kate went over the three cribs where the babies where sleeping. She covered Hannah with a pink blanket and went over and sat down next to Jack.

"Why don't you stay up here," said Kate taking his hand again, "Lorraine and I can handle everything for you."

"Okay," said Jack breathing out deeply. He laid back on the bed closing his eyes. Kate laid on her side next to him; she ran her finger down his cheek stopping the tear. Kate leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

Kate got off the bed and walked out of the room and into the hallway. She ran her hands down the front of her black skirt. She was dressed pretty casually, a black shirt and cardigan sweater, a black shirt that went down to her mid-calf, and a pair of black boots that went an inch pass where the skirt ended. She was halfway down the hallway when someone said her name behind her.

Kate turned around and found Jack walking after her; she waited for him on the third step. Jack stopped when he was standing with her on the step. He bent down and kissed her gently.

"I love you too."

Before Kate could reply Jack was walking down the stairs, shaking hands and hugging all his relatives. The relatives acted differently around Kate now, they all seemed more accepting now. Kate stood there on the stair for a few more minutes until Jack turned around and looked at her for a brief second. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Kate was finally sure that Jack would be able to move on from this…

* * *

Shannon struggled as she tried to open the door to the Shepard's house. She was carrying Laura and two suitcases, Sawyer rushed up behind her and helped her opened the door. They pushed open the door and dropped the suitcases on the floor. Shannon walked into the living room and put Laura into the playpen. She turned around to find Sawyer leaning in the door way, his face tan, he was wearing an open Hawaiian shirt, Shannon walked over to him (where a dress in the same Hawaiian material), she kissed deeply. Sawyer broke apart from her and smiled.

"I'm hungry," said Sawyer turning around so he could walk towards the kitchen.

Shannon laughed at him and then went back into the living room and picked up Laura who was beginning to cry. She rested the baby on her shoulder and began to pat her softly. She continued to cry until Sawyer walked into the room.

"Do you want to order a pizza," asked Sawyer sticking his head in the room. Laura stopped crying… What was with Sawyer and babies? Shannon walked towards him and put his new daughter into his arms. He held her with one arm as Shannon picked up the nearest book and put it in his other hand.

"Read this too her," said Shannon.

Sawyer looked down at the book; it was one of Jack's doctor books, The Most Common Diseases and Infections. Sawyer opened the book and looked down disgusted. He had opened to a chapter which talked about sexually transmitted diseases. The book had lots of pictures.

"I'm not reading this too her," he said handing the book back to Shannon.

"Fine," said Shannon still laughing, "Read her one of my parenting magazines."

"No," said Sawyer, "Then she will know about everything that we are doing wrong, schedules, Mommy and Me time, you know all that jazz. She'll figure out that I don't have a clue at parenting."

"Don't worry," replied Shannon giving him another kiss, "You're doing fine."

* * *

Kate walked into the house after their long plane ride back home. It was about six and everyone was starving, including the kids, who had let them know by the tantrums they had been throwing for the last hour. As they closed the door behind them Sawyer came up the stairs from the basement. He and Jack shook hands and a quick "man-hug"; Kate gave him a hug and looked around for Shannon.

"Where's Shannon?" asked Kate.

"Upstairs I think," replied Sawyer smiling.

"Okay," said Kate handing Hannah to Jack who took all three kids into the kitchen and got them ready for dinner. Sawyer went in the kitchen as Kate made her way up the stairs. Half-way up Kate could hear a weird sound coming from the hallway, suddenly she found Shannon standing in the linen closet all the sheets and towels all over the floor.

"Whatcha looking for?" asked Kate smiling.

"Hey," replied Shannon walking through the sheets to give Kate a hug. "When did you get back?"

"About five minutes ago," replied Kate beginning to pick up all the sheets, "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing," lied Shannon beginning to pick up the sheets, she took the ones out of Kate's arms and shoved them messily back into the closet.

"Don't lie," said Kate laughing, "Just tell me."

"Okay," said Shannon looking around the hallway, "Come here."

She pulled Kate into the room that Sawyer had once occupied. She locked the door behind her and whispered.

"A pregnancy test."

"What?" asked Kate surprised, "You're pregnant?"

"I think I might be," replied Shannon giving her a nervous smile.

"Sawyer is going to die," replied Kate smiling.

"I know," replied Shannon. "So?"

"OH!" replied Kate laughing again, "In my bathroom, medicine cabinet."

"Okay," said Shannon unlocking the door "Thanks."

"No problem," replied Kate as Shannon walked towards Kate and Jack's room. Kate went downstairs grabbed her and Jack's bags and went upstairs to her room. She threw the suitcases on the bed and began to sort the dirty clothes from the clean. Five minutes later Shannon walked out of the bathroom holding the test.

"How do you tell," said Shannon looking down at it worried.

"It's a digital read-out, Shannon," replied Kate, "It'll either say 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant'. Give it a minute."

Shannon sat down in the chair by the bed as Kate began to put the clean clothes into the dresser.

"Oh my God" said Shannon, "Oh…my…God."

"What?" asked Kate.

Shannon looked up at Kate beaming from ear to ear.

* * *

"Sawyer?"

"Huh?"

"Wake-up."

"I don't wanna."

"Sawyer, we really need to talk," replied Shannon. It was about ten o'clock and Sawyer had gone to bed, his head was now under the pillow. Shannon sat next to him and tried to shake him.

"What do want a divorce already?" asked Sawyer sleepily.

"No," said Shannon smiling, "Something's happened."

"The house isn't on fire again is it?" asked Sawyer lifted the pillow up so he could look around the room, just to make sure it wasn't engulfed in flames.

"No," replied Shannon again, "Something really great has happened."

"Oh, are we getting out of here?" asked Sawyer.

"No," said Shannon, "We're expecting."

"You do realize that we aren't going to get anything till this afternoon," said Sawyer. "The mail man doesn't come till around 3."

"No, I mean the _stork _is coming," said Shannon blushing.

"Don't tell me you ordered a stork," said Sawyer. "I mean, where can you get those around here?"

"No, Sawyer, we're not getting a stork. There's going to be another member of the family coming soon," said Shannon.

"Oh, is Jack's aunt coming to live with us?" asked Sawyer.

"Not that I know of Sawyer," said Shannon, becoming exasperated. "We are going to expect a _little _member of the family in around seven months."

"Is Kate pregnant again?" asked Sawyer, "I sware they are going to have to buy another house...some sort of mansion."

"She's not pregnant," said Shannon running her fingers through her mid-back length hair, "I am."

"What?" asked Sawyer sitting up very quickly, "What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant," repeated Shannon shrugging.

"Are you sure?" asked Sawyer taking a deep breath.

"Pretty sure," replied Shannon.

"Wow," replied Sawyer.

"Are you happy?" asked Shannon.

"Yes," said Sawyer shaking his head, "Yes! This is great."

Shannon let out a quick breath of relief. Sawyer wrapped his arms around Shannon kissed her deeply. They broke apart and Sawyer let out a quick laugh, he could believe that he was going to be a dad…again.

* * *

"Hey Kate," said Shannon sitting next to her on the couch in the living room.

"Hey," said Kate as the house shook. Jack and Sawyer were downstairs watching the soccer game on the big screen television. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Sawyer and I will begin looking for our own house on Monday," said Shannon very quickly.

"What?" asked Kate looking up, "Oh, well you know we aren't exactly kicking you out."

"I know," said Shannon, "But since we're married now, with Laura, and another one on the way, we should probably get out on place."

"I guess so," said Kate sadly, "But the house is going to be so quiet."

"Yeah," said Shannon, "I've been staying with you guys for more then a year…eighteen months I think."

"You know," said Kate, "I really like having you guys here. It'll be really weird without you all around."

"Yeah," said Shannon looking down at her hands.

"Maybe," said Kate, "You guys wouldn't have to move out. I mean we have acres of land behind us. You and Sawyer could build a house behind ours."

"That would be so great," said Shannon smiling brightly.

"Let's see," said Kate grabbing a piece of paper of the coffee table. She drew her house and then a path that would be about 20 yards long, and then the Marshall's house. They wouldn't have to do any demolition. They could make the house go diagonally behind them so both houses could get the ocean view. Shannon and Kate spent the next hour planning out the new house, the floor plan, paint colors, everything.

"What are you guys doin'?" asked Sawyer walking upstairs in a jersey and face paint. Kate and Shannon were sitting on the floor, papers all over the coffee table.

"What would you think about building a house right behind this one?" asked Shannon.

"What?" asked Sawyer as Jack came up the stairs behind him adorning the same jersey and face paint.

"Building a house behind ours?" repeated Jack, "That's a great idea."

Everyone looked at him in shock, Kate would be sure that he would be a little nervous about the idea, but since he and Sawyer had become such good friends, the situation would be perfect.

Kate jumped up to give Jack a kiss but stopped when she realized that his whole face was blue and white. Jack laughed and gave her a kiss, Kate squirmed away from his now with a blue and white kiss mark on her cheek. She went to wipe it away but the doorbell rang. Kate ran to the door and opened it laughing.

"Hello dudes. I am your new neighbor!"

"Hurley!" exclaimed Kate, "What are you doing here?"

"I bought the house next door," said Hurley handing them a plate of cookies that he had made. "I asked myself when I got back to L.A. 'Dude why would you want to live so far away from all of your best friends?' and so here I am."

"Hurley," laughed Jack, "Dude."

"DUDE!" exclaimed Hurley picked Kate up in a hug. He swung her around; he put her down and then gave Sawyer a hug, followed by Jack and Shannon. Hurley's Mom had died a year ago and he had no family expect his brother Diego, so he decided in the end to move to Australia. The house he had bought was actually about a block away and almost exactly like the one Jack and Kate had bought, a classic Victorian.

Hurley walked over to the door and closed it behind him, he turned around and looked at all his friends standing in the sunlit hall. "Dudes, I'm back!"

To be continued….


	38. Island Revelations

A/N: This whole chapter is a flashback to the island. I hope it doesn't get to confusing; it's not going to be in italics. It will show you the depth of Kate and Jack's relationship. Enjoy.

Chapter 38: Island Revelations

It was the fifth year anniversary of the plane crashing on the island. Many things had changed: relationships, personalities, and the look of the island. The beach had a few tents on it, one of which belonged to Jack and Kate. The rest of the castaways had taken to the caves. If you were to walk into the forest it would seem like a mini town to you. The forest had tents everywhere; giant trenches had been built to capture the rainwater. Sun's garden had grown immensely, and many people had started their own. The hatch was hardly ever used, they had stopped pushing the button…and surprisingly nothing had happened. The only thing in the hatch that was used was the shower. One of the caves had been turned into an infirmary. There were several beds laid out and all of Jack's medical supplies were set up inside of the cave to prevent rain damage. The hatch had supplied them with many medical supplies, including a stethoscope and prescription medication. Everyone had medical charts and had monthly doctor visits. Life was pretty much normal, the others were gone, Desmond and Danielle showed up every once in a while, but otherwise it was like they had all gone on Survivor.

Kate had a schedule that she pretty much stuck too, she would get up with the sun and go help Jack with the infirmary, and it was like they played doctor and nurse. If nobody needed anything they would spend the rest of the day together, walking along the beach talking about life. Every once in a while they would have a romantic evening, candle lit dinner, or dancing on the beach. Kate liked to pretend that everything was perfect and it was as long as they remained on the island.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack walking behind Kate wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"Sinking," replied Kate putting her head back so she could smell the mix of seawater and after-shave that he had been able to use through out 5 years, "You should know that by now."

"True," said Jack kissing her neck. Kate squirmed in his arms, his non-shaven face tickling her neck. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah," said Kate pulled her feet out of the sand. She slipped on her flip-flops and took Jack's hand.

They began to walk down the beach as the sun cast an orange glow over anything.

"Do you know that we have been together for almost five years?" asked Jack softly as they continued to walk.

"Yeah," replied Kate smiling slightly.

"I want to know how serious you take our relationship," replied Jack very quickly.

"What?" asked Kate stopping as she pulled her hand away and crossed her arms.

"I love you," replied Jack, "And I want to have a future with you. I want to marry you."

"Jack," said Kate shaking her head, "Please don't say those things to me."

"Why?" asked Jack reaching out putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Please," replied Kate almost begging him. She hated to talk about the future. She knew exactly what would happen if she ever got off the island, and that scared her. She did not want to talk about the future; she just wanted to live in the moment. "Just don't say those things…lets not talk about the future."

"We have to Kate," replied Jack, "If we want to have one together."

"Jack," sighed Kate, "I-I can't do this."

Before Jack could do anything Kate turned away from him and ran into the jungle. He did not go after her, even though he could easily have caught her. Kate ran through the forest until she could be sure that Jack was not following. Kate sat down in the dark forest, putting her knees up to her chest she began to sob.

* * *

"Jack, man, are you okay?" asked Hurley. It was the early morning and Jack was walking around the infirmary. Jack, who always took such precise care of everything, had just knocked down his tray of medication.

"Yeah," replied Jack softly giving the opinion that he was not all there, "I'm fine."

"Girl troubles?" asked Hurley sitting down on the doctor bench.

"What?" asked Jack turning around to face him, "How did you--?"

"I'm good like that, man," replied Hurley, "So you like wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," said Jack turning back around so he could clean up the spilled medication.

"So is Kate being stubborn again?" asked Hurley playing around with the stethoscope.

"How do you know these things?" asked Jack looking up at him.

"Like I said," replied Hurley the stethoscope in his ears, "I'm good dude. Well I have a piece of advice for you Jack."

"Yeah?" said Jack standing up so he was in front of Hurley, "What is that?"

"If you love something set it free," said Hurley in a fake mystical voice.

"Okay," said Jack.

"And if it comes back…set it on fire," replied Hurley nodding.

"What kind of advice is that?" asked Jack trying not laugh.

"Dude, I was trying to pull a Locke," answered Hurley putting the stethoscope down, "Trying to think of a really good metaphor for life. It's the first thing that popped into my head."

"Right," said Jack feeling depressed as ever, "Thanks for the try Hurley, but I think that maybe I should just get over the whole thing."

"I thought doctors were supposed to be smart," replied Hurley.

"They are," replied Jack raising his eyebrow at him.

"Well that's the stupidest thing that has ever come out of your mouth," said Hurley, "Dude everyone can see how much you too dig each other. I mean you've been together for like 5 friggin' years. Why would you just throw that all away?"

"Your right," replied Jack shaking his head, "I'll just have to talk to her."

"Good luck with that man," said Hurley hopping off the bench and patting Jack's arm twice, "Next to you, she is the most stubborn person I know."

* * *

Kate walked towards the tent that she and Jack shared just to check if he was in there. She reached the tent and found it exactly how they had left it. He hadn't come back just like she hadn't. Kate let the flap door close behind her as she walked away from the tent and towards the water; once she was near the water she took off her shoes and rolled her khaki pants up to her knee. She walked towards the water until it was only a centimeter below her pants. Kate stood there looking out at the endless water dreading the day a boat would be seen on the horizon. Dreading the day that she would never see Jack again.

"Hey dudette," said a voice behind her.

Kate looked behind her, Hurley was walking towards her. She turned around as Hurley came to her side.

"Hey Hurley," said Kate wiping away the tears had been falling onto her freckled cheeks. "What's up?"

"Just thought I would come check on you," replied Hurley, "Jack has been acting so weird I thought I would come to you and see if anything was wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," said Kate giving him the fakest smile ever.

"Nothing eh?" asked Hurley, "Then tell me why you are about to cry and Jack is the infirmary going crazy."

"Hurley," replied Kate a pained expression on her face, "You wouldn't understand."

"Sure I would," said Hurley, "Try me."

"He doesn't get it!" replied Kate, "Everyone knows what I did, and he thinks that we actually have a future together. When rescue finally comes, I will never see him again. I will be taken away from him, along with my heart and his. I can't do that to him. I can't break his heart. He means so much to me. I love him."

"Dude, that was deep," said Hurley smiling. "But you know what the ancient ancestors used to say, 'If you love something set it free, and if it comes back set it on fire.'"

"What?" asked Kate not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"It didn't work on Jack either," said Hurley shaking his head, "I need to work on my metaphors."

"Yeah you do," replied Kate smiling slightly, "Seriously Hurley, what should I do?"

"Talk to him," said Hurley giving Kate the exact same advice as he gave Jack, "He really wants to talk to you too."

"Thanks Hurley," said Kate giving him a kiss on the cheek, she ran out of the water and up the beach and towards the caves. On the way she passed Claire, Charlie, and Aaron, who were talking softly, but Kate could hear Claire telling Charlie that it was okay for Aaron to call him Daddy. Kate smiled to herself as she ran through the jungle barefoot. As she ran she put her hair back into a ponytail and pulled on her purple tank top to make sure she looked half-way decent. She was not looking where she was going and only looked up when she had run into something hard. Kate fell backwards and looked up; John Locke was standing above her offering her a hand up. Kate took it and stood up.  
"Hi John," said Kate.

"Kate, may I offer you a piece of advice?" asked John. Clearly island gossip travels fast.

"Ummm, Yeah," replied Kate shrugging, "I guess so."

"If you love something set it free," said Locke seriously.

"And if it comes back set it on fire?" asked Kate laughing.

"Uh, no, I was going to say then cherish it," said John smiling, "But fire always works."

"Right," said Kate nodding, "Well thanks." She began to run again until she had reached the caves. She looked all around until she made sure that Jack was not there. She walked through the infirmary and found it a complete mess. She picked up the medicine cart and put the little bottles back on it.

"Jack went to the beach," said Rose who was sitting only a few feet away. "I was about to have an appointment, but Jack ran off. I think he was looking for you."

"Thank you," said Kate starting off for the beach again. She finally broke through the trees and found Jack walked along the beach towards their tent. Kate ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," said Jack everything that he wanted to say just seemed to float right out of his head.

"Hey yourself," said Kate.

"I need to talk to you," they both suddenly said together.

"You go first," replied Jack smiling.

"Good," said Kate realized that she would be able to finally get out everything that she had to say. "Okay." Kate took in a deep breath. "I don't think that I can do this anymore, Jack. I can't break your heart."

"Why would you break my heart?" asked Jack the look on his face was very sad, Kate couldn't bare to look up at him.

"I wouldn't mean to," replied Kate the tears beginning to swell up in her eyes. "But Jack we both know what kind of person I am. I am a fugitive, I lie, I steal, Jack I don't deserve you."

"No," said Jack, "Don't say that. That is not the kind of person you are, you are warm, loving, and kind. I came alive when I met you."

"NO!" said Kate her emotions taking control, "I don't deserve you. This island is driving me crazy! You don't know about the person I was before the crash. I was always running. I can't run here! For the first time I couldn't run away from all the bad things that were happing. Then I met you. …and for the first time in my life I felt like I was safe. I didn't have to run. But I realize Jack that I can't be with you. I can't hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," replied Jack, "Because I know you would never do it on purpose. I know that you love me. I can accept everything you did off the island. And if we do get off this island I can promise you that I will wait for you. I don't care if I have to wait until I am seventy years old and don't have any teeth. I will wait. Because when you say that you love me, my whole world stops and it's only you and me. Only you and me Kate. That's all that matters. Not your past, not my past. Noting but our present and our future."

"Jack," said Kate falling forward into his arms letting him hold her. "I love you. I love you so much I can't even tell you."

"I know how much," replied Jack shaking his head, then looking into her eyes, "I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me."

Kate sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Jack kept his arms wrapped around her. Tears of happiness began to flow from her eyes. They were no longer tears of sorrow and sadness, but tears of joy. She did not know what her future would hold. Especially for her and Jack, but she was sure that this is the only thing she would…Always and Forever.

To be continued…


	39. Second Chances and New Beginnings

Chapter 39: Second Chances and New Beginnings

April in Sydney was not like April in America, the warm summer climate had changed abruptly to a cool autumn weather. The leaves on the trees had begun to change from green to various shades of brown, red, orange, and yellow. It was the middle of the month and the construction on the house for Shannon and Sawyer had been in progress for a month. It was to be finished by the end of September. Shannon was about 3 months pregnant and was beginning to have mood-swings. One minute she was the normal fun-loving Shannon, and the next minute she was crying. Everyone inside the Shepard house had been living a crazy life…including their neighbor. Hurley hardly ever went home; it was almost like he had moved in as well. He, Jack, and Sawyer would hang out for hours in the basement in front of the big screen television yelling at the games like the referees could actually hear them.

_Ding Dong_

Kate ran to the door from the back deck where half a dozen people were enjoying a barbeque before the weather got to cold. Kate opened the door and found that it was Hurley wearing a brightly colored Hawaiian t-shirt. Kate ushered him inside as she closed the door and ran into the kitchen. Kate opened the oven to check on the cake that she was making. Suddenly she felt two hands land gently on her hips. Kate closed the oven door and stood up. She knew it was Jack, she could smell the familiar after-shave. Kate turned around and smiled at her husband who was also sporting a Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey gorgeous, aren't you going to come out and party?" asked Jack his arms wrapping around her.

"Yeah, Yeah," replied Kate, "But I have to keep checking on the cake and opening the door for the people who come."

Jack gave her a quick kiss and headed back to the deck where Shannon, Sawyer, Charlie, Claire, and Hurley were all talking and laughing. Kate pulled the cake out of the oven and began to walk to the deck her flip-flops squeaking on the dark-cherry hard wood floor. Just as she reached the screen door the doorbell rang again. Kate turned on her heal and walked towards the door. She opened it to find her father, Matthew, and a woman that she had never seen before. Kate greeted her father warmly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kate," said Matthew once they were inside the house, "This is my co-worker Kristin."

"Hi," said Kristin warmly holding out her hand. She was a tall woman, in her mid-fifties. She had short strawberry blonde hair and very blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you," replied Kate shaking Kristin's hand. Kate led Matthew and Kristin to the back deck where everyone greeted them warmly. Kate finally got a chance to relax. She walked across the deck (that was as long as the house) towards the end where Shannon and Claire were sitting with all the children. Three play-pens were set up, one holding the two year old twins, one holding a sleeping Emma, and the other a eight month old Laura full of energy. Shannon was holding Hannah who had been crying. Kate took the now calm baby out of Shannon's arms and sat down next to her two best friends.

"I have something to tell you guys," said Claire holding a plate of food in her lap.

Shannon and Kate exchanged looks.

"Okay?" they said together cuing Claire to continue with her news.

"I'm going to have another baby!" said Claire as her two friends surrounded her with a group hug.

"That is so great!" exclaimed Shannon putting a hand on her growing stomach.

"Yeah," replied Claire beaming, "The baby will be due in November."

"Good month," replied Kate, "That's when the twins were born."

The girls chatted avidly about babies and Claire told them how Charlie hadn't believed her when she had told them. He thought it was a practical joke that she was trying to play on him. The doorbell rang and Kate jumped up to answer the door. Kate ran through the house as the doorbell rang again. Kate opened the door to find her other new neighbor. On the other side lived a woman named Diana. Diana was from Cuba and had dark brown hair that went down her back. She had it pulled back into a braid; a few shorter hairs fell across her face.

"Diana!" exclaimed Kate. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Thanks for inviting me," replied Diana her voice was soft and heavy with an accent. "It's hard meeting people in a new neighborhood."

"Come on in," replied Kate leading Diana into the house. She brought her to the back porch and introduced to her to everyone. Diana and Kate had met one day when Kate had been walking Buddy around the block. Diana moved to the United States when she was eighteen, and she got a job where she was able to work her way up to the top and eventually become president and then transferred to Sydney.

Kate led Diana around introducing her to her father and Kristin. Finally she reached the end of the deck where Hurley was standing. Hurley turned around and looked at Diana. Diana stuck her hand out to shake it, but Hurley just started at her.

"Hello," replied Diana to Hurley's odd stare, "I'm Diana Montoya."

"Ummm…I….uh….be…uhhh….Hurley," replied Hurley shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Diana smiled at him and then turned around, Hurley starred after her. He watched as she smiled…he noticed how nice her smile was. She turned and looked at him quickly; she smiled at him. Hurley smiled back. She turned around and was talking to Matthew and Kristin. Hurley had never felt the pit of his stomach fall like that; there were a dozen butterflies. Hurley was falling in love.

"Katie," said Matthew softly pulling on Kate's sleeve.

"Yeah Dad," replied Kate turning around to face him, "What's up?"

"Can we go inside and talk quickly?" asked Matthew smiling.

"Of course," replied Kate as she followed her father into the kitchen.

Kate sat down at one of the barstools in front of the kitchen island. She rested her hands on the granite counter top. Matthew got himself a glass on water and took a drink. He placed the glass on the island but did not sit down.

"What's up?" asked Kate raising her eyebrow at him.

"Okay," said Matthew after taking in a deep breath, "I'm just going to say everything that I have to say then I'll let you say what you think. Okay?" Kate nodded for him to continue. "Let's just get to the point…Kristin and I are not just co-workers. This is actually our second date. I really like her Kate. I have known her for a year and a half."

"Okay," said Kate genially happy for her father, "Did you think I was going to be mad?"

"I wasn't sure," replied Matthew, "After what happened….me and your mom. Me walking out on you guys."

"Dad," replied Kate smiling, "Everyone deserves a second chance. Here is your so please take it."

"Thank you," said Matthew digging in his pocket. He pulled out a tiny black box, "I am going to ask her to marry me."

* * *

"Do you Matthew Austin take Kristin Young to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or worse, for richer or poorer, for sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," replied Matthew giving Kristin's hand a quick squeeze. They were standing across from each other, the Justice of the Peace standing between them. Kate was standing next to Kristin and Jack was standing next to Matthew. Kristin was wearing a simple white suit, little white pearls were scattered in her hair. Matthew was wearing a tuxedo. Shannon and Sawyer were sitting in the chairs behind them. The twins were sitting on the bench and Hannah was sitting in her stroller.

"Do you Kristin Young take Matthew Austin to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or worse, for richer or poorer, for sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," replied Kristin. They exchanged their rings and then the Justice of the Peace announced them man and wife. Everyone cheered as Matthew and Kristin kissed deeply. Kate walked forward and gave her dad a huge hug. It was a surprise to everyone that Kate had been okay with this. Kate believed in second chances, she had gotten one…everyone deserved to be happy. After she broke apart from her Dad, Kate gave Kristin a hug as Jack and Matthew shook hands. Matthew turned back around and walked over to Kate.

"Can I talk to you again?" asked Matthew.

"Yeah," replied Kate taking her father's arm. They walked out the door leading to the main hallway of the courthouse. They walked until they found a bench. They both sat down and Matthew drew in a deep breath.

"I just want to tell you," replied Matthew, "That I wouldn't have gotten married if it hadn't been okay with you. Most people would be like 'Hey man, she's your kid. You tell her what is going to happen.' But Katie you are the most important person in my life. Kristin just completes me. I loved your mother very much, and I always will. But Kristin…she is the one for me now.

Kate sighed and gave her Dad a hug.

"I love you Dad," said Kate softly, "I am so happy for you."

* * *

"Hey Dudes," said Hurley as he walked into the Shepard's house without knocking. He stopped and went very white when he saw that Kate, Shannon, and Diana were all sitting in the living room looking at paint samples and wallpaper.

"Hello Hurley," said Diana pulling her loose curly hair behind her back.

"Hi," replied Hurley his voice going high at the end.

"Hurley," said a voice behind him. Hurley turned around and saw Sawyer sticking his head out from the kitchen. Sawyer motioned for him to come into the kitchen. Hurley quickly walked into the kitchen trying to get out of the awkward situation he was in. Hurley entered the kitchen and sat down on the barstool quickly. Jack was also in the kitchen feeding the twins and Hannah their lunch. Sawyer sat down at the island next to Hurley, Laura in his arms. He balanced the baby on his knee as she cooed loudly.

"Nice job," said Jack amused. "So when are you going to talk to her?"

"Dude?" asked Hurley.

"Okay Hurley," replied Sawyer, "It is a little more then obvious. You are totally hot for Diana."

"Isn't that right?" Jack asked the twins.

"Yeah," said the twins in their tiny little voices. They nodded their head as they both took a hand full of cheerios and threw them at each other.

"Never," replied Hurley hanging his head.

"Why not?" asked Jack and Sawyer together.

"I have no chance," replied Hurley. "She's perfect."

"Why don't you try?" asked Jack shrugging.

"Come on what is the worst thing that could happen?" asked Sawyer.

* * *

Hurley walked up to Diana's house in a new tuxedo. The sun was setting and when he approached the house only a single light in the living room was on. Hurley walked up to the door; Jack and Sawyer were 'secretly' hidden in a car parked in front of the house. It was Hurley's get away car.

Hurley knocked on the door three quick times. He could hear a dog barking inside. Diana opened the door a minute later. She was wearing a pair of plaid pajamas.

"Hurley!" said Diana shocked, "are you okay? What are you doing here? Why are you in a tuxedo?"

"I think you are really cool," said Hurley quickly wishing more then anything that he could take that back.

"I like you too," replied Diana smiling.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me… sometime," said Hurley quickly.

"Oh Hurley," said Diana, "I would love to, but…"

"That's okay," said Hurley cutting her off, "I understand." Hurley began to walk away, but Diana called after him, "Yeah?"

"I was going to say," replied Diana, "That I can't this weekend, but that I would love to go out with you."

"Really?" asked Hurley smiling.

"Yeah," said Diana nodding.

"Awesome," said Hurley, "So ummm…."

"Would you like to come in for something to eat?" asked Diana smiling, "I just made some Spanish Rice."

"Yeah," said Hurley as Diana moved from the doorway so he could come in. Hurley looked behind him and gave Jack and Sawyer double thumbs up and walked into the house. Then way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

To be continued….


	40. No Time Wasted

Chapter 40: No Time Wasted

"I baptize you Hannah Elizabeth Shepard, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. May his blessing be upon you for the rest of your life. May your parents and your godparents guide you in the ways of the Lord, so your life may be gloried unto Him. Amen."

The pastor gently held Hannah up so the congregation could see that baby. Everyone began to clap as the pastor handed Hannah to her mother. Kate kissed the top of the baby's head as the congregation, which only consisted of Kate's father, Matthew, and his new wife Kristin, Hurley, Diana, Shannon, Sawyer, and Claire and Charlie. Jack stood behind Kate as everyone came up to them.

Shannon walked up to them beaming from ear to ear.

"Lemme see my little god baby!" she said happily taking Hannah out of Kate's arms. Hannah was wearing a long white dress that Shannon had bought her. Kate had asked Shannon and Sawyer to be the godparents of Hannah two days before the ceremony. "She so beautiful."

Kate laughed as Jack put his arm around Kate. Kate rested her head back on his shoulder and thought about the twin's baptism. The church was a very old church on the outskirts of Sydney. Kate and Jack did not attend church regularly so they decided on a small service for the baptism, instead of the normal baptism in front of the entire church congregation. The twins had also been baptized there; it had been that very day that Kate and her father were reunited. Kate looked forward and saw a man standing in the doorway of the church. He was wearing a black suit and a smile. Jack let go of Kate quickly as she slowly ran towards the man. She stopped in front of her brother and hugged him tightly.

"David!" said Kate surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss my niece's baptism," replied David, as he and Kate broke apart. David turned around and beckoned from someone to enter the room. A tall girl with long straight brown hair walked into the room, a baby wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms. "This is my daughter Victoria."

"Hi," said Victoria extending her hand to Kate, "It's great to finally meet you."

"You too," said Kate smiling, "I've heard so much about you."

"Thanks," said Victoria softly rocking her 2-month-old baby daughter. The baby had dark brown curly hair that stuck to her forehead; she also had bright sapphire blue eyes. "Her name is Olivia." Victoria said as she saw Kate look down lovingly at the baby.

"She's beautiful," replied Kate.

* * *

Jack rolled over in his and Kate's king size bed and found it unoccupied. He opened his eyes and found the blankets drawn back, the bed empty, except for Buddy, who had grown at least a foot since Christmas. Buddy always slept at the end of the bed next to Kate's feet. He sat up; the sun outside had just begun to rise. He looked around for Kate and saw that the bathroom light was on. The door was slightly open; he could hear Kate inside coughing. Jack slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door, he knocked on it quickly three times.

"Kate are you okay?" asked Jack worried.

"Yeah," said Kate her voice cracking. Jack pushed open the door slowly. Kate was standing in front of the sink, her hands clutching the sides of the marble sink. Her face was paper white and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack putting a piece of her hair back behind her ear. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her concernedly.

"I don't feel so good," said Kate sighing. "I don't know what's wrong."

"You should go see a doctor," replied Jack. Kate looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. "Another doctor."

"I can't," replied Kate, "I promised to go downtown with David and Victoria. I can't break my plans with them. They are only here for a few days."

"They'll understand," replied Jack. "The most important thing is that you get better. Okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah," said Kate smiling at him.

* * *

"Katherine Shepard the doctor will see you now," called the receptionist. Kate stood up from her chair, putting down the parenting magazine. She picked up her purse and headed for the door being held open for her by a nurse. Kate walked in after the nurse. The nurse led her to a small room; Kate sat down on the long bed. She leaned back feeling exhausted. The nurse took her blood pressure and checked all the normal things. She left the room announcing that the doctor would be in a few minutes.

Dr. Michaels walked into the room and shook Kate's hand. She was wearing a pair of deep ocean blue scrubs under her white doctors jacket. Doctor Michaels had her long blonde hair pulled back into a braid. Dr. Michaels sat down in front of Kate and checked over her charts. She then stood up and listened to Kate's heart and lungs. Dr. Michaels made a soft humming sound, like she had made some discovery.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kate not liking the sound of the 'hmmmm'.

"Yes," replied Dr. Michaels smiling to reassure Kate. "Are you on any medication?"

"Yeah," replied Kate her cheeks going a soft shade of pink. "Birth Control."

"I see," said Dr. Michaels nodding to show that she understood. "Well I think that we are going to have you take a simple test before we continue with any other tests."

"Okay," replied Kate, "What's the simple test?"

"A pregnancy test," replied Dr. Michaels nonchalantly.

"It'll come back negative," said Kate shrugging, "I'm on the pill."

"It's only a precaution," said Dr. Michaels smiling at her. "Only a precaution."

Kate walked back into the room to find it empty. She sat down on the bed, smoothing out the blue long-sleeved t-shirt she was wearing. She swung her blue-jean clad legs back and forth as she waited semi-patiently. Dr. Michaels had left to check the results of the pregnancy test. Dr. Michaels walked into the room a few minutes later Kate's chart in hand. She closed the door behind her and sat down across from Kate.

"We are going to take you off birth control," said Dr. Michaels looking down at her chart. "And all other medication, but we are going to put you on iron pills because you are anemic."

"Am I having a bad reaction to the pill?" asked Kate puzzled. She knew about being anemic…she had been ever since the island. Part of the reason she had collapsed after Charlie and Claire's wedding.

"Nope," said Dr. Michaels, "You aren't going to need it for at least 7-8 months."

"What?" asked Kate getting the hint, "I'm pregnant? _Again_?"

"Seems like it," replied Dr. Michaels smiling, "The test came back positive and you have all the signs, Morning sickness, fatigue."

"Oh wow," said Kate her head down. She could not believe that she was hearing this, "The reason I was on the pill because Jack and I wanted to wait awhile until we had another kid."

"Well," replied Dr. Michaels softly, "Sometime these things just happen. Maybe it was fate."

"Maybe," replied Kate smiling. "Fate seems to play a huge part in my life."

"I would like to run an ultrasound," said Dr. Michaels her voice returning to its normal doctor tone, "To make sure everything is going alright."

Kate nodded and followed after the doctor utterly surprised.

* * *

Jack walked into the house to find it completely silent. He put down his brief case containing a bunch of medical charts he wanted to go over. He took off his jacket and hung it up in the closet by the door. He loosed the plain black tie around his neck as he walked forward slipping off his shoes. All the lights were off in the house, Sawyer and Shannon weren't home, and they were furniture shopping for their new house. Jack flipped on the light, the marble floor of the entryway gleaming. He walked into the kitchen wondering where Kate and the kids were. They were probably upstairs in the nursery. Jack got himself a glass of water and turned around to find a card lying in the middle of the island. Jack picked up the card his name was scrawled across the front in Kate's handwriting. Jack opened it puzzled. He pulled out a card on the front read:

When you say you love me

The world goes still so still inside

When you say you love me

For a moment there is no one else alive

And this journey that were on

Oh how far we've come and I celebrate every moment

And when you say you love me

That's all you have to say

For I'll feel this way

When you say you love me

I know why I am alive

And when you say you love me

Do you know that I love you?

Jack smiled to himself and opened the card; something fell out of it onto the counter top face down. Jack picked it up and flipped it over. It was a picture of an ultrasound. Jack looked at it his mouth falling open. On it a tiny little white dot was circled and words 'Baby Shepard' next to it. Jack sat down quickly so he didn't fall over. He starred at the picture becoming quickly overjoyed. He stood up and walked out of the kitchen to find his wife. Jack didn't have to go far, Kate was sitting on the stairs in a pair of flannel pajamas. Jack walked up to her quickly and as Kate stood up he hugged her tightly. Kate wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. Jack kissed Kate deeply still holding onto the picture of their baby. Behind them the door opened and Shannon, Sawyer, and a sleeping Laura walked into the house.

"Get a room," mumbled Sawyer jokingly as he helped Shannon take off her jacket.

"What's up?" asked Shannon. Smiling as she took Laura out of her car seat handing her to Sawyer.

Kate looked at her and smiled, Shannon got the hint and squealed loudly racing up the stairs. She pushed Jack out of the way as she gave Kate a hug.

"What?" asked Sawyer confused?

"I am so happy for you guys!" exclaimed Shannon bouncing with joy. Kate and Jack were beaming. Everyone looked down at the puzzled Sawyer.

"What's going on?" asked Sawyer.

"They are going to have a baby!" said Shannon before Jack or Kate could answer.

"Another one?" asked Sawyer jokingly. He was smiling as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "Wow. You guys sure don't waste any time."

Sawyer walked up to Jack and shook his hand. Jack gave Sawyer a hug, making sure not to squish the baby, Sawyer returned the hug and gave Kate one as well. They were all talking loudly as they walked towards the living room that they didn't notice the phone ringing. They all stopped suddenly when Hurley's voice filled the room over the answering machine.

"Dudes you wanna pick up the phone?"

Nobody moved. Why would Hurley be calling them? He always just came over. Jack and Kate looked at each other and realized that they hadn't see Hurley in over 24 hours.

"Okay then. I guess you don't miss me _that_ much. Just Joking! Well guess what! I'm in VEGAS BABY! Diana and I just got married by Elvis! Viva Las Vegas. Spur of the moment. No harsh feelin's dudes, right? Big Party when we come back! See you all when we come home. Peace Out. Oh yeah, Diana says Hi! Okay Bye. "

Nobody said anything. Kate replayed the message, they all sat down in the living room, shocked. Hurley married? Wow. He and Diana had only known each other for two weeks. Slowly the shocked begun to wear off. Shannon and Sawyer took their sleeping baby upstairs. Kate gave Jack a kiss and went upstairs to make sure that the twins and Hannah were sleeping and to call her brother (he and Victoria would be in Australia for a few more days) who would be so excited for her. Jack remained alone in the living room still holding onto the picture of the baby.

To be continued….


	41. Two Little Miracles

A/N: I have been getting reviews that don't seem to understand why Jack and Kate are having so many children. I would just like to remind everyone that they have been together for 7 years...5 on an island where raising a family is not such a good idea. I'm sorry if the plot bothers some people but if this was real life I think it would actually happen like this.

Chapter 41: Two Little Miracles

"How could we lose?" asked Kate as she and Jack cleaned up the board game from the dinning room table.

"How could you not know what my favorite color is?" asked Jack giving her a look that said 'I can't believe Sawyer beat me!'

"I thought that we would easily beat Shannon and Sawyer at the game," said Kate as she folded up the board and put it into the box. Earlier that morning Kate and Jack had driven David, Victoria, and Olivia to the airport so they could return back to New York. When they had returned home Shannon and Sawyer had come down stairs and challenged them to the Marriage Game. Jack and Kate only agreed because they had been married for twice as long as Shannon and Sawyer They had been sure that they were going to win. "How could you not know what color my eyes are?"

"I couldn't remember for anything," said Jack laughing as he shook his head. "Seriously, but how could you think that my favorite color is orange?"

Kate laughed out loud. "I just can't believe that Sawyer's favorite color is mauve." Shannon and Sawyer had gotten every single question correct. They even knew the answers to Kate and Jack's questions. It was kind of creepy.

They finished putting the game away and Jack walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of potato chips and walked towards the hallway. Kate took the bag away from him as he tried to go up the stairs.

"Hey!" said Jack smiling, "I'm hungry."

"You should eat better," said Kate trying to joke around…but on the inside she was really worried. Jack worked afternoons and new that he always got fast food for lunch instead of packing his own lunch.

"I'm the doctor remember," said Jack trying to get the chips back.

"You may be the doctor, but I am the wife," said Kate jokingly, "What I say goes, so start eating better, or there will be consequences."

"You don't scare me," said Jack with an over exaggerated show of bravery.

"Yes, but the fact that we go through almost 2 bottles of anti-acids every week scares me," said Kate getting closer to Jack.

"I didn't think you'd notice," said Jack softly.

"Like I said, I am your wife, I notice _everything_," said Kate holding out her hand for Jack to take, "You have to start eating better."

"I will Kate," said Jack glad that his wife was concerned about him.

"Do you promise?" asked Kate.

"I promise," said Jack sincerely as he held her hand and climbed the stairs together.

Kate stopped suddenly and looked at the grandfather clock on the landing. It was five passed midnight. Jack looked around at the clock and smiled. Kate turned so her 'three-month stomach' only separated her and Jack.

"Happy 33rd Birthday," said Kate giving Jack a kiss.

"So what did you get me?" asked Jack their lips centimeters apart.

"Nothing," said Kate jokingly.

"That's okay," said Jack putting his hand gently on Kate's stomach, "You already have given me three great presents. And another one on the way." He bent down and kissed Kate gently.

"Wow," said Kate smiling, "I didn't even have to go shopping."

* * *

"KATE!"

Shannon ran down the stairs into the living room where Jack and Kate were sitting next to each other looking through a baby name book. They decided this time to not find out the gender of the baby.

"What?" asked Kate surprised at Shannon's sudden outburst.

"The house is finished!" said Shannon happily. "The contractor said it was supposed to be done in September, but they were able to finish it sooner. Just in time for spring!"

"Jack are you crying?" asked Kate looking over at Jack who had a tear running down his face.

"I never thought…" began Jack who had been forced to wear a birthday hat that read 'Over the Hill', "That we would have our house to ourselves. I just figured they—would be here f-forever."

Kate hit Jack playfully who began to laugh as his hat fell off his head. Kate stood up and gave Shannon a hug. Shannon and Kate grabbed their coats and went out the back door to check out the finished house. As they made their way across the lawn they could see that a light was on inside the house. They walked inside and found Sawyer standing on a ladder in front of the marble fireplace in the living room. He was holding up a giant deer head and was attempting to hang it up before Shannon could object.

"Sawyer?" asked Shannon her mouth hanging open. "What is that?"

"Decoration," said Sawyer smiling at the girl's reactions. "Why, don't you like it?"

"No," said Shannon trying to suppress her laughter. "I don't. It'll scare Laura…it scares me!"

"Please," replied Sawyer shaking his head, "It's not scary. It's soft and furry. It's very lovable. What do you think Kate?"

Kate sat there for a minute thinking. She didn't want to say that she liked it because then Shannon would be angry. She could not say that she hated it because then Sawyer would get angry and say that girls always side together. And Kate still had to live with them.

"It's interesting," said Kate finally.

"Would you ever let Jack put that in your house?" asked Shannon her hands on her hips.

"Hell no," said Kate laughing.

"Well then," said Sawyer walking down the ladder. "Where do you suggest I put it?"

Kate and Shannon looked at each other and then replied together.

"The garage."

* * *

Two months later Shannon and Sawyer were completely moved into their new house. The deer head, which Sawyer had affectionately named Jack, had found it's home in the garage, also known as the 'man-pit'. The garage had all of Sawyer's 'beer merchandise' like the giant blinking crown with 'Budweiser' in the middle. He's collection of pop-tops also found refuge there. Shannon had given Sawyer one chair and a small television so he could spend all his time there comfortably. Sawyer was secretly plotting to put in a mini refrigerator, but had to do it around Shannon who really didn't like the idea of Sawyer spending all of his time in the garage. Sawyer protested that she got the rest of the house. The inside of the house looked quite similar to Jack and Kate's but the walls were all painted the same color, unlike Jack and Kate's colorful house, and Shannon had insisted on carpeted floors Laura and the coming baby, but Kate was sure that she would regret that decision in 2 months.

Kate and Jack walked into their house, Kate pushing a stroller that held Boone and Christian, Jack holding Hannah on his side. Jack stopped suddenly and looked around the house.

"What are you doing?" asked Kate puzzled as Jack spun around quickly, Hannah laughing.

"What do you hear?" asked Jack stopping a broad grin across his face.

"Nothing," replied Kate bending down so she could take Boone and Christian out of their stroller. "I don't hear anything."

"I know!" said Jack grabbing her hands, helping her stand up. Boone and Christian both stood up and walked over to the couch and struggled to get onto it. Jack walked quickly into the living room and put each of the twins in their playpens to avoid either one of them falling. He walked back into the hall and grabbed both of Kate's hands. "We're alone!"

"Jack!" said Kate as Jack put his hand on her waist and spun around, "You're going crazy."

"Oh, I've been crazy since the first day I met you!" said Jack as he spun Kate around, "I'm crazily in love with you. And we are finally alone…in our own home!"

Kate laughed loudly as Jack kissed her deeply. They broke apart from each other with the front door opened and Hurley walked in the house, Diana's dog Lucy, right behind him. Buddy began to bark as Lucy came in the house.

"What do you guys have to eat?" asked Hurley, "Di's at work and I'm hungry. There is no food in our house."

Jack and Kate didn't answer as Hurley walked into the kitchen and helped himself to whatever was inside of the refrigerator. Suddenly both of them burst out laughing again.

"Hey Dudes?" asked Hurley coming into the living room with some Chinese take-out, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Hurley," said Kate laughing as she came and hugged Hurley.

"That's cool," said Hurley with a grin, "I was worried that you guys would be lonely because Sawyer and Shannon moved out."

Hurley made his way back into the kitchen to miss Jack sigh. "Hey Hurley," said Jack, as he followed Hurley, "Let me get some of that Chinese food,"

"Salad!" said Kate, reminding Jack that he promised to eat better.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHH!

Shannon sat bolt right up in bed clinging onto her stomach. Sawyer awoke with a start next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She yelled again and rolled over so she was lying next to him her eyes closed.

"Shannon," said Sawyer worried.

"Call Jack," said Shannon softly, "And 911."

Sawyer picked up the phone that was on next to his side of the bed. He called the Shepard's and Kate answered sleepily. He asked that she and Jack come over right away. It seemed that as soon as he hung up with the 911 operators, that Jack came running into the room in pajama pants and a t-shirt, followed by Kate in her flannel pajamas. Sawyer got out of bed as Jack sat down next to Shannon. He began to ask her questions, while Sawyer stood next to Kate paralyzed with fear. Sawyer looked puzzled for a second wondering how they could have gotten in, but then Sawyer remembered that they had a key to the house. Jack put a pillow under Shannon's head and patted her shoulder softly whispering words of encouragement. He walked over to Kate and Sawyer not looking worried, unlike Sawyer whose face was an odd shade of green.

"She's in labor," said Jack sirens blazing in the distance.

"What?" asked Sawyer beginning to freak out, "She's only 7 and a half months pregnant!"

"It's okay," said Jack as people could be heard entering the house. Kate walked out of the room to tell the EMT's that Shannon was upstairs, "Pre-mature babies are born all the time. Boone and Chris were born at six months."

* * *

"It's a girl!" announced the Dr. Michaels as Shannon took a deep breath. Sawyer stood beside her bed and wiped her sweaty forehead off with a damp cloth. Shannon held onto Sawyer hand she beamed up at him. They had a daughter! Shannon was wondering why they hadn't sat her up yet or at least brought the baby over for her or Sawyer to see. She could hear the baby crying…

Suddenly Shannon was engulfed in another spasm of pain. "What's wrong," asked Sawyer.

"She is having another baby," said Dr. Michaels

"How could that happen?" asked Sawyer confused.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other…" started Dr. Michaels

"No, not that," said Sawyer slightly angry that the doctor was making jokes at a time like this, "How come you didn't tell us we were having twins?"

"We didn't know you were having twins," replied Dr. Michaels, "One of the babies had been hiding behind the other one. That is why it was not detectable during the ultrasound. We also didn't think that Shannon was too large to just be carrying one, so we didn't take other tests that would have told us. We didn't think it was necessary. She was healthy."

Sawyer nodded as Shannon squeezed his hand so hard he winced in pain. The doctor instructed Shannon to push again and screamed from the pain. Shannon stopped when she heard the cries of the baby. The baby was so small it fit in the palms of Dr. Michael's hands. The nurses began to fuss over the babies as Shannon as cleaned up and put back into a regular bed.

"What is it?" asked Sawyer.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Dr. Michaels realizing that she had forgotten to tell them the gender, "It's a baby boy."

"YES!" said Sawyer victoriously punching the air with his fist.

The babies were brought to Shannon and Sawyer a half-hour later. They were sitting in the hospital room. Jack and Kate were sitting in the waiting room where they had found out the good news from Sawyer, who ran in announcing that Shannon had had twins and one was a boy. Shannon grabbed Sawyer's hand when the babies were brought into the room; they were each in their own tiny glass bed each of them wrapped in yellow blankets tiny hats on their heads. The twin's lungs were not yet fully developed so they were only allowed to stay with Shannon and Sawyer for a few moments, long enough for them to name them. The boy was Jacob Lee Marshall and the girl was Rebecca Grace Marshall. Shannon held onto Rebecca's tiny hand as Sawyer looked down at 'his boy'. Shannon tried not to cry when the baby's had to be taken back to the nursery, she was just happy that they were alive…her two little babies…her two little miracles.

To be continued…


	42. Conscience

Chapter 42: Conscience

"Will you hurry up?" asked Jack standing in the doorway of Shannon and Sawyer's spare bedroom.

"Shannon said to get some of her things," said Sawyer looking through the closet. Shannon had to use this one because she had so many clothes that they could not all fit in her bedroom. "But there are so many freakin' clothes, how am I supposed to know which one she wants?"

"I'm sure she'll forgive you if you bring something hideous," said Jack his patience running thin, "Next time she can come get it herself."

"No," said Sawyer throwing some shirts into the suitcase, "She would never do that, she won't leave that hospital until the twins are with her."

Jack nodded understandingly; Kate had been the same way when Boone and Christian were born. It had been two weeks since the birth of Jake and Rebecca and Shannon had not come home once. Kate spent a lot of her time at the hospital, as did Claire. At the moment Kate had taken the kids, Claire, and herself out shopping to buy the 'new' twins a present. Kate and Jack had been made the godparents of Jake, and Charlie and Claire were the godparents of Rebecca.

Finally Sawyer threw a pair of shoes into the bag, zipped it up and he and Jack headed for the door. Jack leaned up against the wall breathing very deeply. His face had gone very white and Jack had his hand on his heart.

"Jack what the hell are you doing?" asked Sawyer thinking that Jack was joking around. It was like Jack to suddenly fake some serious illness.

"Sawyer, you need to call 911," said Jack softly his eyes closed.

"Sure," said Sawyer, "Why would I call 911 when we are going to the hospital?"

"Sawyer!" said Jack as he slid down the wall onto the floor. Suddenly, like he was slapped in the face, Sawyer realized that Jack was not joking. He bent down next to him.

"Jack!" said Sawyer loudly. Jack opened his eyes and looked right at Sawyer.

"Call 911 you redneck!" said Jack, "And I need some ibuprofen of some kind."

"Why?" asked Sawyer dialing the phone quickly.

"I think I'm having a heart attack," said Jack his eyes rolling back into his head as he passed out.

* * *

Kate ran into the hospital as fast as her feet would take her. She had been in the car with Claire when her cell phone had rung. Sawyer had told her that she needed to get to the hospital right away; something was seriously wrong with Jack. Kate pushed nurses, doctors, and patients out of her way as she got to the front desk. She was panting as she got to the desk; the chaotic world around her seemed to freeze when the nurse asked her softly.

"What can I help you with dear?"

"My husband…Jack Shepard…I got a call," sputtered Kate sweating.

"Lemme check," said the nurse slowly. What was only seconds felt like hours to Kate, "Ah yes, he was brought in fifteen minutes ago. He has had a heart attack. He is currently in surgery."

"Where?" asked Kate.

"Third floor dear," said the nurse, "Go up and a nurse will lead you too the room."

Kate ran passed the desk and clicked the button for the elevator. Slowly the doors opened and Kate got inside the empty elevator, she clicked the button for the third level a dozen times before stepping back. The elevator slowly began to rise as the tears began to fall. Kate stepped off the elevator to find Sawyer standing there with a doctor, Kate walked over quickly and Sawyer let out a relived sigh as Kate asked the doctor what was happening. He talked quickly as he and Kate walked down the hallway to the operating room.

"Your husband has suffered a severe heart attack. Three of his arteries were blocked from his high cholesterol. He had been taken into surgery, we are hopefully going to perform bypass surgery to unblock the blockages."

"Can I go in?" asked Kate as they reached the room. She could see Jack lying in the middle of the operating room, a half-a-dozen doctors and nurses around him. There was a lot of blood on the doctor's coats and Kate had to close her eyes.

"Yes," said the doctor who now had a nurse at his side. Kate opened her eyes and the doctor walked into the operating room. The nurse helped Kate get into a pair of scrubs and put her hair back, then put a net over it, she then put on a facemask and walked into the room.

Nobody said anything…ever once in a while a doctor would simply ask for a different tool…the room was filled with the sounds of machines. One monitoring Jack's heart…another one his breathing. The nurse got Kate a chair and Kate sat down next to Jack. She rested her head by his and whispered to him.

"Jack, please…please come out of this…I need you. The kids need you. You are my world Jack…please. I love you."

Kate repeated those words to him over and over again…until suddenly a very loud beeping filled the room. Kate looked up and saw the doctors begin to rush around. People were yelling and before she knew what was happening a nurse was lifting her up and ushering her out of the room.

"NO!" yelled Kate, "I want to stay!"

"We can't have you in here now!" said the nurse sternly.

"No!" yelled Kate, "What's wrong? I'm not leaving until you tell me!" Kate fought against the nurse pushing her out of the way. Kate tried to get back to Jack as the beeping got louder and louder. "No!" Two doctors rushed over, one grabbed her around the waist and the other opened the door. Sawyer was standing outside the door and began to yell at the doctors.

"Watch it assholes!" he yelled trying to life his voice above Kate's. She was still screaming that she wanted to know what was happening. "She's pregnant!"

They put Kate down gently and closed the door in her face, Kate pounded on it still yelling, but they ignored her. She kept beating on the giant glass window that showed what was going on. She looked at the heart monitor…Jack's heart was barely beating. Slowly the beeps came farther and farther apart until on long beat came.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Kate; she knew that Jack's heart had stopped! She was beating on the window as hard as she could. She wanted it to break; she had to break the window…she had to be with Jack. Sawyer came behind her and tried to pull her away. Kate collapsed to the floor as Sawyer tried to lead her away. She was sobbing so hard, her hands bruised from beating on the window. Inside the doctors began to shock Jack so his heart would begin beating again.

The nurse came out of the room. And announced to Sawyer and Kate, who was sobbing into his arm that they had gotten a heart beat again. Kate looked up and could hear the soft beeps coming from the monitor. Kate sighed…exhausted. She looked up at the nurse and at Sawyer. She let her eyes close and her mind drift off.

Kate opened her eyes to find herself in a white room. She was staring up at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. She turned over and realized that she was on an old couch in a hospital room. She looked towards the window and saw Jack laying in a bed, a heart monitor next to him, and I.V. pumping into his arm. Kate stood up quickly and went over to Jack's bed. It was dark outside now and the moon could be seen in the open window. Kate pulled a chair over to Jack's bed and held his hand. She could feel a pulse in his wrist and found herself sighing out of relief. She looked down at her own hands, her wrists had been wrapped in Ace bandages, her palm and fingers where bruised. It hurt to move her hand, but nonetheless she held Jack's close to her. She kissed his head softly, running her fingers down his face. Kate had begun to cry again and heard the door open behind her, her father Matthew was standing there. She let go of Jack's hand and rushed over to her Dad. He held her like she was a ten-year-old girl. He let her know that Kristin had the twins and Hannah. Claire and Charlie were in the waiting room, as was Sawyer. Shannon had come down for a while to check on Jack, but had to return to the nursery to feed Jake and Rebecca. Matthew left once Kate assured him that she and the baby were fine, Kate returned to Jack's side and laid her head down next to his.

"Jack," said Kate softly, "I love you. Please don't leave me."

Suddenly Kate felt something on her head. She looked up and saw that Jack's hand had left hers and was stroking her hair. Kate sat up quickly and grabbed Jack's hand. Slowly, Jack opened his eyes. Kate let out a sob and kissed Jack's head.

"Kate," said Jack softly.

"Yeah?" asked Kate just as softly touching his face gently.

"I'm sorry," said Jack, "For not listening. You told me to eat better… To worry about myself …as much as my patients."

"It's okay," replied Kate their eyes locked and Jack knew that Kate meant it. She did forgive him. "Just don't ever leave me again, okay?"

"I promise," said Jack sleepily his eyes closing again. Kate kissed her sleeping husband and walked out of the room to inform everyone that Jack had woken up. On her way out of the room Kate had to stop and lean against the wall. She put a hand on her stomach and thanked god that Jack was okay. Kate let out a little laugh as the baby kicked…Kate moved her hand and could feel the baby's heart beat.

* * *

"It's about time they let me go home," said Jack as he and Kate walked down the hallway. A cane and Kate were supporting Jack. He had spent two weeks in the hospital…complaining the entire time. Everyone always said that doctors make the worst patients…any doctor that had worked on Jack…knew without a doubt that that saying was true.

Kate laughed softly as she and Jack walked out of the hospital and into the car. Matthew had been watching the twins and Hannah non-stop. Jake and Rebecca were still in the hospital, but would be released any day now. Kate helped Jack get into the passengers seat; she closed the door and walked around the car to her side. Kate started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Jack leaned the seat back and closed his eyes. He had been sleeping a lot only able to stay awake for a few hours at a time, and could only so some physical activity. Jack reached out and took Kate's hand. Kate looked quickly over at Jack and smiled.

"Did I tell you that I could you hear you during the surgery?" asked Jack suddenly.

"No," said Kate.

"I didn't know what was happening, it was like you were that cricket from Pinocchio…like you were my conscience. And when I had given up…I heard you screaming," said Jack slowly, "But then I knew I couldn't leave you."

Kate smiled as Jack closed his eyes a fell asleep…Kate continued to drive…tears began to form in her eyes…because two weeks ago at that time she was sure that she was going to lose the one thing that meant most to her in the entire world…Jack.

To be continued…


	43. Miniscule Problems

Chapter 43: Miniscule Problems

"Kate!"

"What?"

"Where is all our food?" asked Jack standing next to the refrigerator, the door hanging open. The inside of the refrigerator was full of healthy foods…lots of fruits and vegetables, some meat for protein, but no fats or sugars.

"I got rid of it all," replied Kate simply. She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen her hand resting on her four-month stomach.

"Why?" asked Jack feeling frustrated. He closed the door quickly and so hard that the refrigerator shook. "What am I supposed to eat?"

"Why don't you try something healthy?" asked Kate. Jack had been home for three weeks. For those weeks he had to remain in bed or on the couch. He had finally been able to get up and was now finding life harder then ever.

"Why can't I have a cheeseburger or something?" asked Jack.

"No," said Kate quickly walking towards him, "You can have a salad. You aren't going to fall into your old habits. You need to start eating better Jack."

"Since when are you a doctor?" snapped Jack.

"Excuse me?" asked Kate raising her eyebrow at Jack, "There is no reason to snap at me Jack Shepard. I believe it's you who had to have triple bypass surgery because his diet sucked!"

Jack turned around and opened the pantry door, he reached inside and pulled out a package of cookies and opened them quickly. He looked over at Kate who had an 'I dare you' look on her face. Jack took a cookie and shoved it into his mouth. Kate walked over to him furiously. She ripped the bag of cookies out of his hand and threw them on the floor. She then stepped on the bag over and over again, smashing the cookies into dust.

"You promised me that you would eat better!" yelled Kate tears swelling in her eyes. Jack stood there dumbfounded. After three weeks it seemed like Kate had finally broke. "And if you think for one second I am going to let you die again. Because, yes Jack, for a minute you were dead. Your heart had stopped beating! I am not going to let you do that to me again!"

Kate walked quickly out of the kitchen and towards the front door. She grabbed her jacket that was hanging on a hook next to it. She slipped on her shoes and turned on her heal she walked passed the kitchen. Jack was standing in the same spot…he was looking down at the package of cookies.

"I'm going over to Shannon's," said Kate once she was at the back door. "The twins are coming home today. I'll be there if you need me." Kate walked out the door, slamming it behind her. She walked quickly down the path to Shannon and Sawyer's house. She walked in without even knocking. Shannon was sitting on the couch, Jake was in her arms and Rebecca was lying in a playpen next to her.

"Hey," said Shannon standing up.

"Hi," said Kate plopping down on the couch, Shannon sat down again and looked puzzled at Kate.

"What's going on?" asked Shannon her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes were glowing. It was the first time she had been home in almost two months. She had refused to leave the hospital without her babies.

"Jack," said Kate leaning her head back on the couch putting her hand over her eyes, "Men are so stupid. Stupid male egos."

Shannon laughed next to her. Shannon sat back and waited for Kate to speak again, but when she did not…Shannon spoke.

"How is Jack doing?" asked Shannon softly.

Kate sat up, she looked at Shannon, and she felt like she was going to cry.

"I don't get him," replied Kate finally coming to the conclusion. "I don't know why he won't let me take care of him. I mean he obviously needs someone to maintain his diet. He tried to eat a cookie!"

"Oh no!" said Sawyer behind him. "Not a cookie!"

"Shut-up," snapped Kate harshly. Sawyer and Shannon both looked shocked. They just looked at each other…the house became eerily silent.

"I'm sorry!" said Kate burying her face in her hands.

Shannon put her arm around Kate and smiled at Sawyer. Sawyer left the room and walked out of the house towards Jack and Kate's. Shannon sat there letting her friend cry. Kate sat up a few minutes later her hazel eyes red and puffy.

"Wow," said Kate wiping her tears away. "You have no idea how much crying helps."

"Oh yes I do," said Shannon giving Kate a reassuring smile. "You have no idea what I was going through for about a year. Crying myself to asleep every night. But that all changed." Shannon smiled…Kate knew that Sawyer had completely changed Shannon's life.

"I'm sure Jack is just feeling inferior," replied Shannon, "I mean he doesn't feel useful. On the island everyone always went to Jack…every single problem Jack dealt with. Now he feels useless."

"Wow," replied Kate, "You should be a shrink."

* * *

Sawyer walked in the back door of the Shepard's house…not knocking of course. He found Jack in the kitchen cleaning up the bag of broken cookies. Jack looked up when Sawyer walked in, but didn't say anything. Jack threw the bag into the garbage can and got a broom and dustpan. Once the floor was spotless Jack walked back into the living room, without saying a single word to Sawyer. Sawyer followed Jack into the living room and sat down on the couch next to him. He flipped on the television and began to channel surf.

"Did she send you over here?" asked Jack his voice tense.

"Nope," replied Sawyer simply. "Why?"

"I figured she would send you over here to talk some sense into me," said Jack shrugging.

"Do you need sense talked into you?" asked Sawyer not looking at Jack as he continued to surf

"No," replied Jack. He was wrong and deep down he knew that, but something was stopping him from admitting that. The last thing he was going to do was admit that to Sawyer. He and Sawyer had become best friends…but this was too awkward.

_Ding Dong_

Jack and Sawyer looked at each other. Someone new was at the door. It had to be. Everyone else just walked into the house. Sawyer got up to answer the door as the bell sounded again. Sawyer opened the door to find Diana standing outside. She was wearing a deep red sundress. Sawyer looked surprised to see Diana here…especially without Hurley.

"Hey," said Sawyer moving out of the doorway so she could come inside.

"Hello," said Diana in her deep accented voice, "Is Kate here?"

"No," said Jack from the other room.

"She is over at my house with Shannon," replied Sawyer rolling his eyes at Jack. "Had to get out of the house, if you know what I mean."

"Ah," said Diana nodding, "Alright then. Bye Guys." Diana walked away from Sawyer and to the back door where she walked down the porch steps onto the cobblestone path leading to Sawyer and Shannon's house.

"I heard you, you know?" asked Jack when Sawyer walked back into the living room. "'She had to get out for a bit if you know what I mean.' "

"Well you are being a bit of a jack-ass," said Sawyer nodding his head, "She had to get away before she hit you upside your head."

"Did she say that?" asked Jack curiously.

"Nope," replied Sawyer grabbing the remote and beginning to channel surf again, "But I could tell. You know for having over 900 channels…there is _nothing_ to watch."

* * *

Diana walked into up the steps to Shannon and Sawyer's house and knocked on the door. Kate opened the door smiling…but Diana could see that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and bloodshot; her hair which was usually neat and pulled back into a ponytail was hanging limply around her face.

"Hey Diana," said Shannon when Kate and Diana entered the room. Diana rushed over to the playpen the Rebecca was sleeping in.

"She's beautiful!" exclaimed Diana.

Shannon beamed at Diana and she stood up and put Jake into Diana's arms. Diana sat down on the chaise lounge chair in the living room. She rocked the baby back and forth in her arms.

"Hurley and I just came home from the doctor," said Diana only looking up for a second then she looked down at the baby smiling slightly. Kate and Shannon exchanged a look of concern, but remained silent to encourage Diana too continue talking. "Hurley and I can't have children."

"Oh Diana!" said Shannon putting her hands over her mouth, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," said Diana smiling at her too concerned friends, "It really is. There are so many children out there that need a good home and according to Hurley we are going to adopt all of them. We filled out an adoption application today…we have a good chance of adopting a baby within the next month."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" asked Kate.

"Yes," said Diana, "I have Hurley…and that's all I really need."

Kate leaned back on the couch and sighed deeply. She watched as Diana stroked the baby's head softly. She felt horrible…she and Jack could be having much worse problems…this problem seemed so miniscule to the one Hurley and Diana had just worked through. Kate stood up quickly and said goodbye to Diana and Shannon and ran out of the house and back up the path to her house.

* * *

Kate walked in the house to find Sawyer and Jack watching a rugby game on the T.V. They both turned around when they heard the back door open. Jack just looked at her, Sawyer smiled. He stood up and walked over to her, gave her a quick pat on the shoulder, and left the house quickly. Jack continued to look at her as she walked towards him. She turned off the TV. And sat down on the coffee table in front of Jack.

"We need to talk," said Kate simply.

"I know," said Jack.

"Do you want to start or shall I?" asked Kate.

"You can," said Jack shrugging.

"Okay," said Kate. She took a deep breath and began. "Okay, I can't say I understand what you are going through, because I don't, but you can let me help you. You can let me take care of you."

"No," said Jack shaking his head, "That's not how it's supposed to work."

"Life doesn't come with guidelines," said Kate simply, "If you are just saying that because of the whole macho man thing…"

"That's not why I am saying it," said Jack interrupting her, "It's just that I should be the one taking care of you. You're pregnant and the reason you have to take care of me is because I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid," said Kate shaking her head, "You just have bad eating habits."

"Really bad?" asked Jack smiling.

"Yeah," said Kate smiling back at him. She reached her hand out for him too take. "How about we go in the kitchen and I make us a couple of salads?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Jack taking Kate's hand.

To be continued….


	44. Catching the Truth

Chapter 44: Catching the Truth

Victoria Cade could not remember her mother. She never knew her mother. She was never even held by the woman who loved her so much. Mary Beth had died in childbirth. Her last words 'name her Victoria'. All she had was her father David who had always been there for her. Even when she had come home from her first year of college and announced that she was pregnant. Sure, he had been disappointed in her, but he never yelled…he never cried. Instead he had put one hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes and told her that he would be there for her. Victoria never knew that her pregnancy would lead to the discovery of new relatives…and someone she could finally talk to. Another woman who she could talk with, cry with, laugh with…like a mother…her Aunt Kate.

Victoria had had every intension of giving her baby up for adoption. She had been so close to giving the baby away with out so much as a look, but then she had thought of her own mother. Victoria took one look into her baby's deep chestnut colored eyes and knew that nobody else could raise her. Olivia was her daughter…her one and only responsibility now. But motherhood had not been what she expected…she did not expect the 2 o'clock feedings and the constant diaper changing. She needed someone to tell her that she made the right decision…yes, her father had told her many times. But she needed to hear it from someone else as well…someone else who was a mother.

As the plane landed and stopped Victoria held baby Olivia on her hip and tried to get her bag from the compartment above her. Victoria pulled on her navy blue bag, but it did not budge. Victoria pulled on the bag until it finally came free. She slung it on her back and made her way off the plane. Victoria was not sure if it was her imagination, but she seemed to get many looks…some of disapproval, and some of pity. Victoria made her way through the crowd to her baggage drop off. She walked down the stairs and saw Jack and Kate standing there waiting for her. Kate walked up to her quickly; she was wearing a dark purple maternity tank top and a pair of dark blue jean cargo pants. Kate was now five months pregnant and beginning to show. Kate gave her a hug and took Victoria's carry-on bag from her. Jack walked over to her and gave her a hug as well. Jack seemed to be doing much better since his heart attack about two months ago. They walked over to the baggage claim and found Victoria's black bag and then headed for the car.

Jack took Victoria's bag into the house for her and upstairs to the guest room. Kate and Victoria followed, as they passed Jack coming back down the stairs Victoria could not help but notice the looks they gave each other. She would do anything to have someone that cared for her like that in her life. Kate showed Victoria were the bathroom was and helped her get comfortable. Last time Victoria had come to visit, she and David had stayed in a hotel.

"Thank you so much for letting me come and visit," said Victoria, laying Olivia down on the bed so she could take the baby's shoes off.

"No problem," replied Kate, "We're family."

"I'm so glad," said Victoria, "You have no idea what it is like to have nobody to talk to. I mean I found about the 'birds and the bees' from my dad. Can you imagine his face when I asked him about that?"

"Yes actually," said Kate laughing slightly at the look she imagined on her brother's face.

Kate helped Victoria unpack and then they headed down stairs and into the kitchen so they could fix themselves some lunch. Kate was in the middle of taking a frozen pizza out of the refrigerator when Jack walked in the room.

"Hey," said Jack, "You can't eat that."

"Why not?" asked Victoria. She knew all about Jack's heart attack and the great food debate.

"It's not healthy," said Jack walking around the island to where Kate was standing.

"Yes we can and so can you," said Kate poking him in the shoulder. She showed the pizza box. It was a healthy low fat vegetable pizza.

"Oh my god," said Jack putting his hand over his heart, "I think I am going to have another heart attack. I am going to get to eat pizza again."

Kate and Victoria laughed as Jack fell down on his knees dramatically.

"Get out of here," said Kate still laughing. Jack stood up quickly and kissed his wife, then left the room. Kate was still smiling brightly as she cut the plastic wrapping off the pizza and put it inside the oven. She turned around to find Victoria looking down at the granite counter top and odd expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" asked Kate sitting down across from Victoria.

Victoria looked up and shrugged.

"Come on, what's up?" said Kate looking concerned.

"I…I'm…I'm just jealous," said Victoria softly.

"Jealous?" asked Kate, "Of what?"

"You," said Victoria, "And this life you have. To have someone who cares about you like Jack does. It seems like your life is perfect."

"Far from it," said Kate trying to reassure her niece, "Jack and I fight all the time…we are both very stubborn…"

"But you always forgive each other," said Victoria interrupting.

"Yes," said Kate nodding, "But that doesn't stop us from having problems."

"At least he is always there for you," said Victoria, "And doesn't ignore you. At least you did not think he loved you, and as soon as you got pregnant, abandoned you."

"Is that what happened?" asked Kate, "With you and Olivia's father?"

"Yeah," said Victoria. She had put Olivia down for a nap in the nursery with Hannah. "He told me that he would always be there for me and the baby. He was until about the eighth month. Then he stopped returning my phone calls. He didn't even come visit me when Olivia was born. I called him a dozen times. He doesn't even know that I kept her. I was planning on giving her up for adoption, but then at the hospital I looked in her eyes and knew that I couldn't do that."

Kate sat there is silence as Victoria stopped talking. She was not sure what to say, she could not tell her that she knew what she was going through…because she did not. She could not say anything bad about the father, because she did not know if Victoria would become offended or not.

"Stupid bastard," said Victoria shaking her head, "I had been going out with him since the eighth grade."

"I'm sure he'll come around," said Kate.

"No," said Victoria, "He won't. I don't know what I would do without my dad. He has been the best."

"He is a really great guy," said Kate nodding her head, "He'll always stand by you know matter what you do."

"He didn't even get angry when I told him that I was keeping the baby," said Victoria. "He just told me that I could come live with him if I needed too. That is what made him start looking for you."

"Talk about the weirdest thing that could ever happen," said Kate smiling, "It gave me the creeps at first. I really didn't want to talk to him. I figured he was just some man that had heard about Jack and me and wanted some money."

"I could understand that," said Victoria, "Didn't your father find you too?"

"Yes," said Kate, "But he called the house and I had Claire tell him that I wasn't home. Then he showed up at the church when Boone and Christian were baptized."

"He's married now right?" asked Victoria.

"Yes," said Kate, "First woman he ever dated after he left my mom."

"Do you like her?" asked Victoria, "The woman he married."

"Yes, very much," replied Kate, "She is really good for him. Someone for him to grow old with, and someone to help him out when he takes care of the kids for Jack and me."

"That must be some job," said Victoria beaming. The kitchen timer went off and Kate stood up and took the pizza out of the oven. She placed it on a cooling rack on the island and began cutting it into triangles. Jack walked into the room and grabbed a piece of pizza and walked back out of the room. Suddenly they could hear a baby crying from upstairs. Victoria stood up listened.

"I think that's Olivia," she said grabbing a plate and throwing a piece of pizza on it. She turned on her heel and left the kitchen. As soon as she left, Jack walked back in. He sat down in Victoria's spot and watched Kate eat.

"What?" asked Kate putting the pizza down away from her mouth.

"How is she doing?" asked Jack taking another piece of pizza this time using a plate.

"Okay, I think," said Kate, "She is worried about the father of Olivia from what I could gather. She is very upset because he won't even come see the baby."

"That is horrible," said Jack.

"But you can't say anything," said Kate, "She came here to talk to us…"

"And we have to let her come to us," said Jack finishing her sentence, "Too true Oprah."

* * *

"That would be a full house," said Sawyer smiling evilly putting down his hand to show three kings and two queens. He, Jack, Kate, and Shannon were all sitting around a card table in Shannon and Sawyer's house. Victoria had come over for a little while, but left saying that she had a headache.

"Very nice," said Kate, "Better then me." She put down a pair of Aces.

Jack didn't smile, but concentrated on his hand. He looked up at Sawyer and back down at his hand.

"Full House," replied Jack smiling, "Two aces and three jacks."

"Very nice," said Sawyer slightly ticked that Jack had beat him only because of the Aces. Shannon looked at her cards and shrugged. She had never played poker before. Not like this, where everyone took it so seriously. She put down her cards slowly.

"I don't know what good this is," said Shannon. She had four tens and a king.

"Shannon," said Sawyer shaking his head, "That's four of a kind. You win."

"Oh!" said Shannon delightedly, "What do I win?"

"Forty-seven dollars," said Kate who had counted up the money, and was handing it to Shannon. "Good Job."

Shannon looked delighted with herself as Hurley walked through the front door beaming from ear to ear. Everyone greeted him brightly, but Hurley did not reply instead he walked back out the door and Diana entered carrying a car seat and pink blanket draped over it. Hurley walked in behind her with an identical car seat.

"Oh," said Kate smiling brightly.

"I would like to introduce our daughters," said Hurley, "Gabriella." Diana pulled off the blanket of her car seat to show a tiny Hispanic baby dressed in a pink sleeper, "and Isabella." Hurley pulled off the blanket of his car seat to show an identical baby girl in a purple sleeper. Kate and Shannon stood up and walked over to Diana and gave her a huge hug. Jack and Sawyer stood up and Hurley gave them tight hugs.

"I still don't know why a baby hasn't been named Sawyer," said Sawyer holding his side.

"You have your own son," said Kate, "Why didn't you name Jake Sawyer?"

"Shannon wouldn't let me," said Sawyer crossing his arms looking grumpy.

"Can you blame me?" asked Shannon jokingly,

"No," said Jack laughing along with everyone else.

Diana and Hurley put their baby girls next to the playpen where Jake and Rebecca were sleeping. Victoria had taken Boone, Christian, and Hannah home with her earlier. Diana and Hurley joined them around the poker table when Sawyer sighed and looked up at the ceiling like he was counting something when the telephone rang.

Shannon stood up and walked into the kitchen, she returned a minute later smiling.

"That was Charlie," said Shannon to everyone, "I know why they didn't return my invitation to come over tonight."

"Why?" asked Hurley.

"Because Claire was in labor," replied Shannon, "She just had a baby boy. They named him Liam after Charlie's brother."

Kate stood up and Jack followed.

"Are we going?" he asked reading his wife's thoughts.

"Yes!" Kate walked over to the door so she could put her shoes on. Jack did the same as did Shannon and Diana. They all left the house walking quickly up the path so they could tell Victoria and then head for the hospital.

Hurley and Sawyer sat in silence both had odd expressions on their face.

"Do you think they noticed that they left us behind?" asked Hurley.

"Nope," said Sawyer shaking his head, "Do you think they realize that that makes 12 and a half babies?"

"A half?" asked Hurley.

"Kate's half way through with her pregnancy," said Sawyer.

"Dude," said Hurley, "That's a lot of kids: 3 and a half for Jack and Kate, 3 for Charlie and Claire, 3 for you and Shan, 2 for Di and me, and 1 for Jin and Sun."

"That's a lot!" said Sawyer.

"Yeah, Dude," replied Hurley. "But can you blame us…look at our wives."

"Sick man," said Sawyer laughing as he shuffled the cards. "Go Fish?"

"I'm in," said Hurley slapping the tabletop.

To be continued…


	45. Never Again

Chapter 45: Never again

Kate walked down a long hallway until she reached a door that read "Lindsey Phillips, Publisher." Kate knocked three times on the large oak doors and a tiny woman opened the door. She smiled as she welcomed Kate inside and informed her that she was Miss Phillip's secretary and that she could take a seat and wait until Miss Phillip's was ready. Kate sat down and picked up a magazine with a headline that said, "Get your stories published!" Kate had never written anything that could be published. She had gotten a call a week ago wondering if she would be interested in writing a memoir of the island and what happened after it. Kate had told Miss Phillips that she was not sure of her writing talents, but Miss Phillips had insisted that she at least hear her offer in person.

"Mrs. Shepard," said the secretary from behind her desk, "Miss Phillips is ready to see you."

Kate stood up, as did the secretary, she opened the door for Kate. Kate entered a rather large office. The walls were covered in pictures of magazines, certificates, and articles that had been cut out of a newspaper. Behind a large oak desk sat Lindsey Phillips. She looked about the same age as Kate, 27 or 28 and had bright curly red hair. Miss Phillips stood up as Kate entered.

"Please sit, Mrs. Shepard," said Miss Phillips as the secretary closed the door behind them.

Kate nodded and sat down, Miss Phillips waited until Kate was seated to sit herself.

"Now Mrs. Shepard," said Miss Phillips folding her hands and putting them on her desk.

"Please call me Kate, Miss Phillips," said Kate.

"And call me Lindsey, Kate," said Lindsey smiling. "Now you said No to my offer of you writing a book about your island…umm…ordeal. But I would really like for you to get the entire scheme of things. I can assure you Kate that this book would be a best seller almost instantly. Even after almost 3 years that plane crash is still a hot topic. All the TV movies and magazine articles, but we think that a book written by an actual person who experienced it all, would put down the rumors and make for a very interesting read."

"Yes it probably would," said Kate, "But why me?"

"We think that you would have the most interesting story," said Lindsey, "Because of your past and what not."

"So you want me to write a book because I was wrongly charged for a murder and robbed a bank?" asked Kate slightly angry.

"No," said Lindsey, "We think that…Okay, well I think that your story would appeal to people the most. Someone that's not perfect, someone that did not have the perfect life before the island, that someone would be you."

"I don't know," replied Kate shaking her head, "Sounds like you want me to talk about my criminal past instead of the island. I don't think it's that important…I mean my husband knows, but it's really nobody else's business."

"You don't have to mention anything of your criminal past if you don't want to," said Lindsey disparately.

"Okay," said Kate, "One more thing, I don't have any formal writing classes or anything. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Just write down everything you want to share about the island and your life now," replied Lindsey, "It's a memoir not a formal paper. Okay?"

"Okay," said Kate nodding, "I'm in."

* * *

Kate sat down on the couch, Jack's laptop on her legs; she stretched her legs out onto the coffee table so she could reach the keys around her now huge stomach. She clicked the on button and waited, the wallpaper on the computer was she and Jack's wedding photo. Kate clicked the W on the screen and a blank piece of paper popped up. Kate clicked the screen so she could begin typing. She wrote three words…then deleted them. This was going to be harder then she thought.

Jack walked through the front door and hour later wearing a pair of navy blue scrubs; he looked over at Kate who was starring at the laptop, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. Jack slipped off his shoes and sat down on the couch next to Kate.

"What's up?" asked Jack.

"Trying to think on how to start my book," said Kate in a monotone sort of voice.

"Your book?" asked Jack surprised, "You took that lady's offer?"

"Yeah," said Kate looking at him for the first time since he came home, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course it is," said Jack kissing the top of Kate's head, "I'm going to go take a nap okay?"

"Yup," said Kate her eyes returning to the computer screen. "Don't you have that conference thing tonight?"

"Unfortunately," said Jack stopping at the top of the stairs so he was looking down at Kate.

"Oh," said Kate, "Because Shannon was planning a girl's night out for Claire, Diana, and Me."

"Sounds like fun," said Jack.

"But who is going to watch the kids?" asked Kate, "Victoria left yesterday and my Dad and Kristin are in Hawaii."

"How about Sawyer?" suggested Jack, "And Hurley and Charlie, they can watch all the kids together."

"Good idea," said Kate, "I'll call and tell Shannon."

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Shannon sticking her head into the nursery. Sawyer was sitting on the floor watching Rebecca and Jake crawl around on the floor.

"Just hangin'," replied Sawyer not looking up at her, "Why?"

"I was calling your name and nobody answered," said Shannon walking into the room. She sat down across from Sawyer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Sawyer looking up at her, "Why?"

"You are acting really weird," said Shannon. "Like your thinking about something."

"I was just…it's stupid really," said Sawyer softly.

"What?" asked Shannon smiling to herself as Sawyer's cheeks went a soft shade of pink.

"That I don't want the kids to know about my past," said Sawyer quickly.

"Why?" asked Shannon slightly surprised.

"I want them to think of me any differently because I was a con-man," said Sawyer seriously.

"I don't think they would," said Shannon, "I don't."

"Just promise me we won't mention it," said Sawyer, "I'll tell them when I think the time is right. And if that time never comes then it never comes."

"Alright," said Shannon softly. "I promise."

"Good," said Sawyer smiling, "Now what do you have planned for tonight?"

"I'm going out," said Shannon, "And you, Charlie, and Hurley, are all going to baby-sit the kids."

"Hey!" said Sawyer, "What about Jack?"

"Jack has a doctor-thing tonight," said Shannon, "So it's just you three."

"Not fair," said Sawyer.

"What you don't think that you can handle it?" asked Shannon.

"Oh yes I can," said Sawyer, "And I will."

"Good," replied Shannon triumphantly, "Everyone will be here around 8."

* * *

"You're sure you guys can handle 11 kids?" asked Shannon.

"Of course we can!" replied Charlie, "There is going to be three of us. We can handle anything these kids can dish out."

"Alright then," said Shannon and she opened the door so Diana, Claire, and Kate could leave the house and get into Shannon's car. As soon as they had closed the door and pulled out of the driveway, all three guys looked at each other.

"Do you think we can handle this?" asked Hurley looking around Sawyer's living room. The room was filled with 5 car seats. Boone, Christian, and Emma were sitting on the couch. Laura and Hannah were standing up in their playpen. Aaron was standing on the coffee table.

"Sure we can," said Sawyer looking around. "Let's line them up."

Hurley, Charlie, and Sawyer, lined up all the children in Birth order, Aaron, Boone, Christian, Emma, Laura, Hannah, Rebecca, Jake, Isabella, Gabriella, and Liam. The three men stood before the children eyeing them, their arms crossed in front of them.

"This is how it's going to go," said Charlie, "None of you will cry, because then it will be like a chain reaction. Try not to go to the bathroom, okay? And we are going to try and feed you in shifts. Right, Okay. Everyone agree?"

Sawyer hit Charlie on the arm. "Charlie they're babies, do you seriously think they understood one word of that?"

"I did!" said a nine-year-old Aaron.

"He did," said Hurley shrugging. "That has to count for something."

Sawyer shrugged and walked forward and then back again.

"So which one's do we want to feed first?" asked Sawyer.

"Probably the one's that can talk," replied Hurley, "So they can't complain."

"But then the other one's will cry," said Charlie and Hurley shot him a look that said 'Shut-up!'

"True," said Sawyer, "So shall we try and feed them all at one time?"

"I guess so," said Charlie.

"I'm scared," said Hurley as he began to carry the children into the dining room.

* * *

"GET DOWN!" yelled Hurley across the dining room to Charlie who had stood up.

The guys had managed to get all of the babies around the dining room table (their parents had brought their high-chairs), and had come up with the plan that they would go around the table feed each of them one bite at a time. But Liam did not like this plan, he had begun to cry and just like Charlie had predicted it had started a chain reaction. Now half the babies were crying, and because Boone and Christian were troublemakers they had begun to throw their food at each other, then Emma had begun throwing food, and then Laura and Hannah. Half the kids were either crying or pelting their dinner at each other. Sawyer, Hurley, and Charlie had tried to calm the kids down, but it had no effect on them. They were now hiding under the table.

"What are we going to do?" asked Charlie he had smashed peas in his blonde hair.

"I don't even know why they are crying," replied Sawyer.

"Okay," said Hurley, "Dudes, we have to split up. On of us has to get the food away from them. The two of us have to separate the kids from one another."

"Like that'll work," said a small voice behind them. Aaron had joined them under the table.

"Who asked you?" asked Hurley.

"Well go ahead then Genius," said Aaron.

Charlie and Sawyer laughed at Hurley. But Hurley only smiled and turned back to them a serious look on his face.

"Ready?" asked Hurley.

The other two men nodded.

"One, Two, Three!"

They all darted out from under the table in every direction. Sawyer had grabbed the nearest basket and began grabbing the food off of the high chairs. Hurley and Charlie were picking up the high chairs and putting them in different rooms. Three minutes later the crying had stopped and Sawyer, Charlie, and Hurley were back in the dining room. The walls were covered in green and yellow food stains. They all looked exhausted.

"This is the last time," said Hurley waving his finger, "That I ever baby-sit 11 kids with you two again!"

* * *

"I can't believe you are going to write a book," said Claire as the four women walked back up the path to Shannon's house.

"Me neither," said Kate, "But I am having a horrible time trying to start it. I can't think of a good beginning. Like where do I start, the plane crash? Or why I was on the plane in the first place?"

"Either one," said Diana as Shannon began to unlock the door, "They would both be good."

The woman walked into the house to find it completely silent. All of the kids were sleeping silently, except for Aaron who was sitting in the middle of the coffee table watching TV. Hurley, Charlie, and Sawyer were all sitting on the couch sound asleep. Shannon walked over to Sawyer and poked him in the shoulder, he didn't move.

"There out," said Shannon. "What could have happened that they were this exhausted?"

"You have no idea," said Aaron. They all looked over at him and began to laugh. "Let's just say that there is no way I am ever letting them baby-sit me again!"

To be continued…


	46. The Luckiest Kid

Chapter 46: The Luckiest Kid

Kate helped Boone and Christian out of the car as Jack unbuckled Hannah from her baby car seat. Kate picked Hannah up and rested her on her hip and Buddy jumped out of the car; Kate grabbed his leash just in time. Jack, Boone, and Christian began to walk towards the beach, Jack carrying a cooler full of snacks for the kids. Kate closed the car door and followed after Jack. Jack stopped in the middle of the sandy shore. There weren't a lot of people at the beach today, probably because it was New Year's Day and most people were still sleeping off the day before. Jack and Kate had just had everyone come over to their house. Christmas had been a quiet day. Sawyer and Shannon had gone to New Zealand, Hurley and Diana back to the U.S. to be with family, and Charlie and Claire had spent the day with Charlie's brother Liam. Kate and Jack had spent a quiet day at home with each other.

Kate stood next to him and she spread out a blanket for them to sit on. Jack ran after Boone and Christian who were making their way towards the deep blue water. Kate sat down and sat Hannah down next to her. Kate held her tiny little hands as she tried to stand up and walk, Buddy was rolling around in the sand next to them. Kate laughed softly as Hannah began to walk a little on her own but fell down in the soft sand a second later. Jack and the boys returned a little while later. Jack sat down next to her, shirtless, a long white scar ran down his chest, the boys pushing each other out of the way to sit next to their Mom. Jack picked up Boone who laughed. Kate opened the cooler and got out everyone's food.

"Boone!" said Kate smiling as the little boy took his sandwich and threw it at his brother.

"Ew," said Jack as Boone missed and the sandwich landed in the sand.

"They are more like you everyday," said Kate.

"Hey!" said Jack, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"They are trouble makers!" laughed Kate.

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Jack charmingly.

"Yes," said Kate smiling.

"How do you figure?" asked Jack picking Boone up and putting him far away from the crab he was about to play with.

"We all know about you college days…the tattoos…" started Kate

"Hey, Hey, Hey," said Jack, "These two will never be getting tattoos."

"No?" asked Kate, raising an eyebrow to Jack

"No," said Jack, "They'll get something dignified, like piercings or motorcycles."

"Sure they will" said Kate as she moved Christian away from the same crab his brother was attracted too, "Double Trouble. That's what'll title the chapter in my book when I had the twins."

Jack laughed as the twins began to roll around in the sand, Jack pulled them up and reveled their dark curly hair was now blonde with sand. Jack gave Christian to Kate When he squirmed in her arms, she let him go and he ran back around the blanket and tackled his brother.

"It's no use," laughed Kate, "They're like magnets."

Jack laid down on the blanket and Kate laid down next to him, resting her head on his stomach, Hannah sat on Kate's legs as the twins played with Buddy.

"How are you doing with the book?" asked Jack. Kate hadn't let him read any of it. She had put a password on her folder on Jack's laptop so he could not read it.

"Good, I'm almost done," said Kate tickling Hannah who laughed loudly, "But don't ask me anything about it, because I won't tell you a thing."

"I won't," said Jack, "I'll just have to read it when everyone else does."

"That's right," replied Kate smiling.

'I'll have to read it before Sawyer does," said Jack, "Incase there is anything really embarrassing. I can see him calling my cell phone and reading it too me."

"That would be Sawyer for you," said Kate still smiling.

"Hey, did Hurley say anything to you about what he was doing today?" asked Jack totally off subject.

"No," replied Kate puzzled, "Should he have?"

"No," said Jack, "It's just that he wanted to borrow my super-bowl tapes and he was going to come over later, but he never picked up his phone when I called him earlier."

"Well Diana must have him doing something really important, if he can't even find time to call you about sports," said Kate.

* * *

"Hurley!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," replied Hurley walking up to the orphanage door.

"You do want to do this don't you?" asked Diana.

"Of course I do," said Hurley, "I have no doubts."

"Okay," said Diana knocking on the door. There was a plaque on the door that read 'Australian National Orphanage.' A very tall stern looking woman answered the door. Her black hair was in a tight bun on the back of her head, she was wearing a long black dress. Hurley swallowed nervously, but Diana smiled brightly as they walked inside of the orphanage. Hurley was expecting a dark dreary place because of the woman, but he was wrong. Inside there were dozens of children running around playing. Some were reading books by a huge window, some were playing board games, and others were just running around for the heck of it.

"These are the children," said the woman, she had introduced herself as Virginia O'Leary. "They were informed that you were coming. So just walk around and introduce yourselves."

Virginia left leaving Hurley and Diana all alone with the children. Diana automatically walked over to a group of girls playing dolls; she sat down and began to talk to them. Hurley stood in the middle of the room feel uncomfortable. It had been so much easier to adopt the girls. Their real mother had picked him and Diana out of a group of possible parents. All they had to do was go to the hospital when they were born and sign the papers. Hurley walked over to the window seat and sat down. A little boy was already sitting there, but he did not say anything to Hurley.

"Hey," said Hurley.

"Hi," said the little boy not looking up at Hurley.

"What's up?" asked Hurley.

"Nothing," said the boy, "What's your name?"

"Hugo," replied Hurley, "But everyone calls me Hurley."

"That's a weird name," replied the boy.

"Yeah, well what's your name?" asked Hurley.

"Luke," said the little boy. He looked up at Hurley; he had bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you," said Hurley holding out his hand.

"You too," said Luke shaking Hurley's hand.

"How old are you?" asked Hurley.

"Seven," replied Luke, "But I'll be eight in a few days."

"Cool," said Hurley, "So how long have you been here?"

"My whole life," said Luke, "My best friend Sam got adopted last week."

Hurley looked down at Luke who starred back. After a while, Luke looked back out the window. Hurley did not know what to say to this little boy. He looked miserable. Diana walked over to Hurley a minute later she was beaming from ear to ear.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Diana giving Luke a smile he smiled back at her.

"Sure," said Hurley standing up, "I'll be right back, Luke."

"So, have you ummm…" began Diana her voice dying off. She did not want to make it seem like they were shopping for a kid.

"Find one I like?" asked Hurley laughing uncomfortably.

"Yes," said Diana.

"Yes," said Hurley looking over at the boy, "Luke. I think we could be really good parents for him."

"Why don't you ask him?" asked Diana, "And I'll go talk to Mrs. O'Leary."

"Right," said Hurley walking away from Diana, he walked back over to the window seat and sat down. "Hey Luke."

"Hey," said Luke. "So did you pick one yet?"

"Pick one?" asked Hurley.

"A kid," said Luke nonchalantly, "To adopt. Let me guess, it's one of the girls."

"Why do you say that?" asked Hurley.

"Because that is always how it is," said Luke turning to Hurley. "Sam and I would always sit here when new people would come and visit. We knew after we were 6 that we wouldn't be adopted. They had always wanted little kids, and if they wanted someone older, they wanted a girl. I thought Sam and I would be together forever, but then he was adopted, and now I'll never see him again. So who is it?"

"Actually dude," said Hurley, "My wife Diana and I we could adopt this little boy with blue eyes and blonde hair."

"You want to adopt me?" asked Luke he looked up at Hurley his bright blue eyes were glowing.

"Yes," said Hurley, "That is if you want to come."

"Of course I want to!" exclaimed Luke hopping down off the seat, "I'll go get my stuff!"

Hurley laughed as Luke ran out of the room. Diana and Virginia came into the room a minute later. Hurley strode across the room towards them.

"You made your decision already?" asked Virginia smiling.

"Yes," said Hurley, "Can he come with us today?"

"I don't see why not," said Virginia, "Of course there will have to be a formal court hearing to finalize the adoption, but there is no reason why there should be any problems. I looked at your file and your house has been deemed acceptable by DCF."

Luke ran into the room behind them. He was caring his backpack close to him.

"I'm ready," said Luke.

"Okay," said Virginia. She got down on her knees and hugged Luke. "I think everything is in order. Mr. Reyes just has to sign this form." Virginia handed Hurley a form of adoption and a pen. He signed it, as did Diana. Luke had taken Diana's hand and they were walking out of the building, all the other children yelling their goodbyes. Diana helped Luke into the back seat of their SUV. She was telling him about the twin sisters he had (Claire and Charlie were baby-sitting them.) Hurley got in the drivers seat and pulled away from the orphanage. It had only taken them a half-hour to find the perfect addition to the family.

* * *

When Hurley entered Charlie and Claire's house he found Aaron sitting on the couch looking bored. Claire was sitting in an armchair holding baby Liam, Emma was sitting on the floor watching the TV.

"Hey Hurley," said Charlie walking out of the kitchen. "The girls are upstairs sleeping, so how did the orphanage visit go."

"We didn't' just visit, dude," replied Hurley. Diana walked into the house and then looked behind her. Behind her Luke walked in the house. Aaron looked up from the couch and smiled. He stood up and walked over to Luke. He introduced himself and Luke introduced himself shyly.

"I just got a new set of Lego's you wanna see?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Luke. The boys set off up the stairs talking loudly. Luke walked up the stairs into Aaron's bedroom and looked around amazed.

"Wow," said Luke looking around the room.

"This is nothing," said Aaron, "You are going to have the best room ever."

"Why?" asked Luke confused.

"You have Hurley for a dad," explained Aaron, "He is the coolest grown-up ever. You are the luckiest kid ever."

Luke smiled brightly. He really did feel like the luckiest kid ever.

To be continued…


	47. The Last Time

Chapter 47: The Last Time

Kate felt a sharp pain sweep through her body, and as soon as she felt it, it was gone. She opened her eyes; she was lying down on the couch in Shannon and Sawyer's house. She had been spending all her afternoons here; Jack did not want her alone when she was a week past her due date. Kate sat up after picking up Jack's laptop and putting it on the coffee table. She got up, her back against the couch. She placed her hand on her stomach and she felt the sharp pain again. '_Now?' _She thought as she stood up…now, when it was only she and Sawyer in the house. Kate sighed and walked up the stairs. She knocked on Sawyer's bedroom door, but he did not answer. She pushed the door open and walked over to the side of his bed. She poked him hard in the shoulder.

"Sawyer," said Kate loudly.

"What?" asked Sawyer his voice muffled by his pillow?

"You need to get up," said Kate pushing him over.

"No," replied Sawyer rolling over so he was facing the window instead of Kate.

"I swear to god, Sawyer," said Kate. She looked over at a glass of water that was on his side table.

"Whatcha want?" asked Sawyer, "Why can't I sleep?"

"Because you have to take me to the hosp—," began Kate, but she stopped when she felt another pain in her stomach.

Sawyer lifted up his head and looked at her quickly.

"How do you know?" asked Sawyer, "It could be a false alarm."

"I've done this twice already," said Kate her voice shaking, "I think I would know."

"Eh," grunted Sawyer lying down again. Kate picked up the glass of water and threw it on him. He jumped quickly and turned around giving Kate an evil glare. "I _was_ getting up!"

"Well now at least you don't smell," said Kate shrugging her shoulders.

Sawyer gave her another evil look and stood up. His shirt and pants were soaked, but he didn't bother changing them. He put on his shoes and walked out of the room past Kate. Kate followed after him, but had to sit down on the stairs when another pain swept through her body, this time it was more intense. She was breathing deeply when Sawyer walked back up the stairs, now looking concerned. He offered her his hand, she took it and he helped lift her up. Kate put her arm around Sawyer's neck and he helped her down the stairs, out of the house, and into the car. Luckily Matthew had the twins and Hannah, and Shannon had taken Laura, Jake, and Rebecca with her shopping.

"Can I borrow your phone?" asked Kate. Sawyer nodded and handed her his cell phone. Kate dialed Jack's number and put it to her ear as they pulled away from the house.

"Sawyer!" said Jack's worried voice. "How's Kate?"

"I'm fine," said Kate her voice soft.

"Hey baby," said Jack his voice calming down.

"Jack, Sawyer's taking me to the hospital," said Kate quickly.

"Okay," said Jack, "I'll leave here now. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay," said Kate.

"I love you," said Jack and then he hung up.

Kate handed the phone back to Sawyer and laid back in the chair.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked Sawyer walking in the hospital room. He handed Kate a glass on ice cubes, which she looked at, disgusted.

"Are you really asking me that?" asked Kate taking the cup of ice. "I really want something to drink."

"Yeah, well tell that to your doctor and see what she says," replied Sawyer sitting down across from Kate.

"Shut-up," said Kate taking a piece of ice, she threw it at Sawyer and it hit him in the head.

"Women!" said Sawyer walking out of the room frustrated. Kate could not help but laugh. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice in the hallway. A minute later her father was walking in the room.

"Hey Dad," said Kate as her Matthew came over to her and kissed her forehead. He took her hand and sat next to her.

"How are you doing?" asked Matthew.

"Dr. Michaels says I still have a few hours to go," replied Kate smiling brightly that her father was here. "Jack should be here before then. He was at a meeting at the Cabrera hospital. Rush-hour traffic is probably keeping him backed up."

"That's probably right," said Matthew. "Jack called me and told me what was going on. Kristin stayed home with the kids. Boone and Christian began yelling 'baby' at the top of their lungs."

Kate laughed as the monitor she was hooked up to began to beep. Another contraction was coming. She held her Dad's hand and it passed quickly.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Matthew softly.

"A cheeseburger, large fries, and a chocolate milkshake would be great," said Kate rolling her eyes. "I'm fine Dad; I've got my ice chips."

Matthew let out a laugh that was contagious. Kate smiled brightly and turned on the television that hung across the room on the wall. They watched the news, and then had begun watching a soccer game when Sawyer walked in the room followed by Dr. Michaels.

"Hello Kate," said Dr. Michaels, "How are you doing?"

"Great," replied Kate, she was still holding onto her fathers hand.

"I would say about another hour and you might be ready," replied Dr. Michaels looking at the long sheet of paper the monitor had been producing. "Maybe a little longer."

"Well I'm not going anywhere," replied Kate smiling as she shrugged.

* * *

"Okay, I think your ready," said Dr. Michaels three hours later. She had changed into a pair of scrubs and was reading the piece of paper again. "We are going to move you into the delivery room."

"I'm not having this baby until Jack gets here," said Kate simply.

"You can't just decide when to have the baby," replied Dr. Michaels.

"Watch me," said Kate with a short laugh, "I'm not pushin'."

"Okay Mrs. Shepard," said Dr. Michaels her tone becoming a little icy. "Half-an-Hour and if Jack isn't here we go into the delivery room without him."

"Okay," said Kate nodding her head and Dr. Michaels left.

"If Jack isn't here your not going in are you?" asked Matthew

"Nope," said Kate giving a bright smile. Her contractions were coming every ten minutes now, "I swear to god, Jack better get here."

"Hey don't swear!" said Jack walking into the room still in his suit. Kate sat up quickly and wished she could run over to him. Jack instead rushed to her side and Kate gave him a huge hug. She held onto him, her eyes closed. She was so relieved that he was there. They broke apart and kissed deeply. When they broke apart Jack thanked Matthew for coming to the hospital. Before Matthew could reply the nurses were in the room pushing Kate out of it. Jack followed holding Kate's hand. He let go for a minute so he could put on a pair of scrubs and a facemask. They wheeled Kate into the room, and closed the door behind them.

Thirty minutes later Kate, her hair wet with sweat, was holding a little blue bundle in her arms. Jack was sitting next to her gazing at their little baby boy.

"He was born at 12:03 am," said Dr. Michaels happily, "On February 14."

Kate looked up at Jack and smiled. Jack kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand before leaving the room. He ran quickly down the hallway and into the waiting room. Charlie was there now, along with Shannon, Sawyer, and Matthew.

"It's a boy!" announced Jack and Charlie rushed up to him and gave him a hug. Everyone else congratulated him and Jack left the room and back to Kate's hospital room. Inside the room was quite, it was only Kate and the baby. She looked up at Jack as he entered the room. Jack sat next to her on the bed and kissed her. They broke apart and looked at the baby. Unlike Boone, Christian, and Hannah, the baby had lighter brown hair and bright blue eyes, Matthew's eyes.

"Have you thought of a name?" asked Jack. "Since we never really decided on one."

"Yeah," said Kate looking at the baby and then up at him, "I would like to name him after my dad. What do you think?"

"Anything you want," said Jack nodding.

"So if I said I wanted to name him Nebuchadnezzar, you would be okay with it?" asked Kate laughing.

"Okay, I might have to suggest a different name," said Jack laughing also. "What about the middle name?"

"Maybe we should let Sawyer have his wish," suggested Kate. "Give him James as a middle name."

"He might actually cry you know," said Jack, "Sawyer…he might actually think we like him."

* * *

"You ready to go home?" asked Jack walking in the hospital room. Kate was sitting on the edge of the bed in her normal clothes, Matthew James sitting in a car seat next to her.

"Yes!" said Kate happily. She frowned when she saw that Jack had wheeled a wheel chair in as well. "Do I have too?"

"Hospital rules," said Jack smiling.

"Can't you bend them?" asked Kate giving him her puppy-dog eyes.

"No," said Jack, "Come on just sit down." Kate sat down, putting Matthew in her arms.

"I will never ride in a wheel chair again," said Kate ten minutes later when she and Jack were in their blue SUV. Jack smiled as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot and onto the highway. They sat in silence, the only sound that was made came from baby Matthew who was sleeping. Jack pulled into the driveway of their house twenty minutes later; he ran around to the side of the car and helped Kate out. She then opened the side door and took Matthew out and carried him inside. Jack unlocked the door and they walked in the dark house. Kate turned on the lights and a man walked out of their kitchen.

"Hey do you guys have any coffee?" asked David taking off his glasses as he looked at them. Kate smiled brightly and ran over to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kate letting go of him.

"I'm your big brother!" said David putting his arm around Kate and looked down at the baby Matthew, "I had to be here. Victoria wanted to come but she had to go to court. She is getting full custody."

"Good for her," said Kate sincerely happy for her niece, "But shouldn't you be there for her?"

"She told me that she has to start doing things on her own," replied David, "She told me I had to go."

"I'm so glad you did!" said Kate giving him another hug. She led David into the living room when there was another knock at the door. Jack opened it and Matthew walked in, behind him Boone and Christian ran in, Matthew was holding Hannah who reached for her dad. Jack took her out of Matthew's arms and everyone went into the living room.

"Matthew," said David smiling, he stood up and he and Matthew shook hands. Matthew took a seat next to Kate on the couch; Boone and Christian were standing next to baby Matthew just looking at him. Everyone watched as Boone poked the baby gently. Matthew cooed. The twins looked satisfied and walked away from them over to the section of the living room filled with their toys.

"What did you name him?" asked Matthew, "Jack wouldn't tell us over the phone."

"We named him after you, Dad," said Kate softly looking over at her father.

"Oh," said Matthew truly touched. He looked beyond words. He looked at baby Matthew and then over at Kate and hugged her. Behind them Sawyer walked in the house from the back door. Nobody noticed him until he was standing right in front of it.

"Here," said Jack handing Sawyer Matthew's birth certificate. Sawyer took it looking confused.

"What do I want this for?" asked Sawyer.

"Just read it, replied Jack smiling. He shot a look over at Kate and she smiled back.

"Name: Matthew James---." Sawyer looked up at Jack and then back at the birth certificate. "YES!" And Sawyer punched the air triumphantly.

To be continued…


	48. Always and Forever

Chapter 48: Always and Forever

The island hadn't changed much since the three years they had all been gone. The sandy beaches were as white as ever, but the dozens of tents had been removed. As the boat approached the island the trees swayed in morning breeze. All three hatches had been removed, along with the security system that for so long was believed to be a monster. The others had been gone for five years; the island was now a peaceful place. The only major change was that John Locke had bought it. They only change he had done to it was build a dozen small bungalows on the beach. As the boat approached the beach Kate could see that people were already there, people were hugging and laughing loudly with one another. The boat came to a halt; Jack gave her hand a squeeze as he helped Boone and Christian off the boat. Kate had Hannah is her arms and baby Matthew on her back. The men on the boat brought all their bags to their bungalow for them. As they stepped on the beach a man rushed forward to great them. Locke looked a lot better now then he had when she had last seen him. He was shaking Jack's hand and had given Kate a kiss on the cheek when he was called away to do something else. It had been John's idea for this reunion. Everyone would be coming back to the island. Behind them Charlie and Claire were getting off the boat. Everyone who had stayed in Australia had taken a boat back to the island, since it wasn't as far for them. Kate could see Michael, Libby, and Walt standing over by their own bungalow. Libby waved and Kate nodded since she did not have any free hands. Jack and Kate made their way to the bungalow house reserved just for them. Inside there was only a bedroom with a couch, and a small bathroom. The windows did not have any glass in them, only shears that hung in front of them. The wind blew through the room softly. Kate noticed that four bamboo cribs had been placed in their room. Locke knocked on the door and told them that he had arranged for there to be a babysitter during the day so the adults were free to mingle and walk around the island. Jack and Kate took the kids to a very large bungalow; inside there were dozens of toys. All the children were already there, including Ha-Neul, Jin and Sun's daughter who looked exactly like Sun. Jack and Kate left the bungalow hand in hand and began to walk towards the crowd of people. After they mingled for a while everyone went to dinner, a great long table had been set up along the beach, and before they ate Eko stood up and said a prayer. He thanked God for everyone being able to make it back to the beach, and for everyone's new lives that they had found. Everyone ate joyfully until Locke stood up.

"Excuse me," he said loudly and everyone quieted down, "There is a dedication ceremony that is going to take place on the beach some 500 feet down the way, so if everyone wouldn't mind walking that way."

Everyone stood up and began walking down the beach, Jack and Kate walked hand-in-hand down the beach until the sun was beginning to set. Kate could see that a long line of tiki-torches had been set up to light their path. Finally everyone reached their destination they could see large stone monument had been made in the stone. It was long, like a bench, a vine pattern had been carved all around it. Shannon looked down at the monument and saw two names; tears began to swell in her eyes. Sawyer put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"This monument reads," began Locke who was standing right next it, everyone had made a large semi-circle around it, "To those who have lost their lives on this island or afterwards. This is dedicated them…the members of Flight 815." Locke began to read of the names, every single person who died in the crash, on the island, and the very last name that was read was Sayid's. When Sayid's name was read Shannon held Sawyer's hand even closer, she was sad that Sayid had died and that Laura would never met her real father, but she had Sawyer…and that's all she had ever needed.

Kate looked around the circle and saw that Desmond was there. She did not know if he had left the island or not, but when their eyes met he walked off into the jungle without a single word. She nudged Jack and he looked down at her for a moment, the look in his eyes told her that he had seen him too. An hour later everyone had returned to the main beach and had gone into their separate bungalows. Kate and Jack walked in, and put the kids into their cribs and then climbed into their bed. The bed was soft and the night air was so warm that they only needed a sheet to stay warm. Kate rolled over in bed so she and Jack were lying towards each other.

"Do ever think that this could be a dream?" asked Kate softly, "That this, you, me, and the kids never happened. That we could still be on the island?"

"No," said Jack truthfully, "Because I could never of anything this good, But if it is a dream I never want to wake up."

Kate smiled in the darkness; Jack reached out and ran his fingers down her soft smooth face.

"This is all so weird," said Kate after a few moments of silence, "We are here, on this island…this island that we wanted to get off so bad for years. Now we've all come back to it willingly."

"Strange the way things play out, isn't it?" replied Jack, "We need to get some sleep; we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Night Jack," said Kate closing her eyes, rolling over.

* * *

When Kate opened her eyes she thought for a second that she had never gotten off the island. She sat up and saw Jack still asleep next to her and her babies sleeping next to her bed. Kate took a deep breath in and then grabbed her bathrobe; she put it on, and wrote a quick note to Jack that she was going for a walk. She left the bungalow silently, she walked bare foot along the beach, until she reached the spot that she had always went to when she needed to think. Kate sat down and this time felt an overwhelming happiness come over her. She was here on the island, a she actually wanted to be here. She was here with Jack and her four gorgeous children. She had been able to have a life after the island. She had found Matthew and David. Her life seemed to be to prefect to describe in words. Kate had her best friends living so close to her, she had everything that she ever dreamed of…and it was because of the island. Kate sat on the beach until she heard someone walk up behind her. She looked behind her, it was Shannon, and she was walking out of the forest.

"Hey," said Kate shielding her eyes so she could see Shannon.

"Hi," said Shannon sitting down next to her.

"Are you okay?" asked Kate softly.

"I went into the jungle for a walk and I found Rousseau," began Shannon, "She looked exactly the same, and she even had that gun slung across her back. She asked me where Sayid was."

"Did you tell her?" asked Kate nervously. They rarely talked about Sayid anymore.

"Yes," replied Shannon, "I told her that he had died. She didn't say anything, but walked right back into the jungle."

"That's kind of creepy," said Kate, "She only wanted to talk to Sayid. I wonder why she would stay here instead get off the island."

"I wouldn't want off after being on here for 24 years," said Shannon, "It would probably kill her."

"True," said Kate smiling, Shannon smiled back.

"Hey did I tell you that I am going to go back to school," said Shannon quickly changing the subject.

"No!" said Kate excitedly, "What for?"

"I'm going to take your advice," said Shannon, "I'm going to be a shrink."

* * *

The second day on the island was just like they never left. Everyone just sat around together talking…just talking about everything that was going on in his or her life. For example, Walt was going to start medical school in the fall. Kate, Claire, Shannon, Diana had the joy of trying to remember everyone's names, and Sun sat around the beach with their kids, letting them run around and play. Rose also joined them, she absolutely loved the children, and she had become a pre-school teacher in Detroit. The hours just seem to float by, the next thing Kate knew, it was the next morning and she and Jack were packing up to go back home. They had brought their things out to the boat and the boat hands took their bags aboard. Kate stopped them quickly and took out a little brown package. Rose was standing next to the boat, Kate walked over to her and asked her if she could watch the kids for her and Jack. Rose agreed and Kate walked away so she could find Jack.

"Hey babe," said Jack as Kate walked up to him. Jack had been talking to Ana-Lucia who had gotten married and had a baby boy. Jack said goodbye to Ana and took Kate's hand, "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked as they walked down the beach, Hurley and Diana were trying to find Luke who seemed to be running around the island with his new best friend Aaron. Shannon and Sawyer were sitting on the beach together, Jake and Rebecca crawling around in the sand.

"For course," said Jack letting Kate lead him away from the crowd of people. They walked for a few minutes until they were completely alone and the voices from the beach could no longer be heard.

"This is for you," said Kate handing him the brown package. Jack looked down at it and then back into Kate's eyes. She did not say anything as Jack unwrapped the package, it was a book, it had an island scene on the cover, a rose lying across the beach. At the top in curly print in said "Always and Forever", on the bottom it said K.E. Shepard. "It's my book."

"I know," said Jack softly looking at the book. He opened the covered, and began to flip the pages. He reached the dedication page, it read:

To my husband Jack, without him life would not be possible 

_My beautiful children Boone, Christian, Hannah, and Matthew_

_My Father Matthew and Brother David_

_&_

_To all my friends who make my life ever richer_

Kate watched in silence as Jack continued to flip through the book. He stopped when he reached Chapter 1: Being Rescued. He read it out loud:

_Jack and Kate stood together on the dock of the rescue boat. Both amazed that this was happening. They had been rescued. After spending five years of their lives on the island they were going home. _

"The published said it would be more interesting from a third person point of view," said Kate quickly, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," replied Jack softly, flipping to the end of the book, "It ends with Matthew's birth."

"The book ends," said Kate putting her hand on his arm, "But there is going to be a sequel." Jack smiled brightly and kissed Kate deeply. He broke apart from her closed the book.

"Come on we have to get to the boat," said Jack still holding onto the book. They walked into the jungle this time. The sun was shining down through the trees; birds could be heard flying overhead. They walked in silence taking it all in. Finally their feet hit the familiar sand. Many people were leaving now. Several small airplanes were landing on the other side of the island, for people traveling to farther parts of the world. Jin and Sun, holding Ha-Neul's hand, walked up to them a minute later to say goodbye. They were still living in New York City. They both promised to visit as soon as Jin's job allowed. Kate could not help but feel sad as she watched them walk back towards the other side of the island where their plane was.

Jack and Kate went over to Rose and Bernard who were sitting under a palm tree with the kids. They said their goodbyes to them as well and began their journey to the boat. When they reached the boat they stood on the dock, slowly the boat pulled away from their past, the past that they had gotten to relive for three days. Shannon, Sawyer, Charlie, Claire, Hurley, Diana, and all the kids were on the same boat. It was full of laughter and chatter about how the three days had gone. They exchanged stories and updates of their fellow 'castaways'.

Jack and Kate stood together, Jack's arm around Kate. This time Kate was happy to be leaving the island. She had a whole life at home, a life with her father, her brother, and most of all her children and Jack.

Kate turned around so she and Jack were face; he put both arms around her waist and held her close to him. Baby Matthew began to cry and Kate let of a soft sigh. Before she pulled away from Jack to tend to the baby she whispered in Jack's ear.

"I love you Jack,"

Jack grabbed her hand before she walked away and looked into her hazel eyes, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Always and Forever?" he asked in a whisper.

"Always and Forever," replied Kate whispered then repeated the words at her normal tone, "Always and Forever."

The End

A/N: The sequeal will be posted onto this same story, so you won't have to go anywhere else.


	49. Time Just Flies By

Chapter 1: Time Just Flies By

"Boone, Christian, Hannah, Matthew, Get down here or you are going to be late for school!" yelled Kate up the stairs. Loud thuds could be heard from the ceiling. At the top of the stairs appeared a very pretty seventeen-year-old girl. She had long dark brown curly hair, she was slim and just the right height, about 5'8". She walked down the stairs, her backpack across one shoulder.

"Are the boys coming?" asked Kate as Hannah reached the bottom stair.

"I don't know," said Hannah shrugging. "Boone and Chris are fighting again."

Hannah put her backpack by the front door and walked into the kitchen. Kate stood at the edge of the stairs. Her appearance had not changed much in the last sixteen years. She was still slim and muscular. She still looked like she was in her mid-twenties, even though she was almost forty. Kate gave up waiting for the boys and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Hannah was sitting at the kitchen island eating a bowl of cereal. Jack was sitting across from her reading the newspaper. Jack looked pretty much the same as well now that he was forty-three. He only had a few gray hairs…that he blamed on the children.

"Are they coming?" asked Jack looking at Kate.

"Who knows," said Kate. She sat down next to Jack and began to read the paper over his shoulder. He looked up at her and kissed her deeply.

"Oh please," joked Hannah across from them, "Not in the kitchen. Get a room."

Jack put his arm around Kate and kissed her so deeply that she almost fell off her stool. Kate burst out laughing as the back door opened.

"Good Morning," said a tall boy of seventeen. He was about 6'1" and very lean and muscular. He was wearing a black cowboy hat that covered his eyes and cast a shadow over his face. He was wearing a button-up shirt; the first two button's not buttoned, under a deep blue jean jacket. He took off his hat and put it on the dining room table. He had shaggy dark blonde hair and bright brown eyes.

"Good Morning Jake," said Kate, "The boys are still upstairs if you want to know."

"Thanks," said Jake as he walked out of the kitchen.

Jake," called Hannah after him, "Are your sisters coming?"

"Yep," replied Jake's voice distantly.

Hannah left her cereal and ran up the stairs after Jake; she passed him on the stairs and ran into Boone and Christian's room.

"What do you want?" asked Boone.

"Yeah, you didn't even say the password," said Christian.

Hannah glared at her identical twin brothers. They both had brown curly hair that was all over the place because they never brushed it. They stood up, they were the about the same height, 5'11".

Christian closed the door in Hannah's face and she knocked on it three quick times.

"Password?" asked Chris through the door.

"Scary Uncle Sawyer," said Hannah.

"Very good," said Chris as he opened the door. "Now what do you want?"

"I thought I would let you know that Laura is coming over," said Hannah shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh really," said Boone like he didn't care.

"She is so hot," said Christian softly.

"That's disgusting," said Hannah loudly looking disgusted at her brothers.

"Really?" said Boone, "But who really asked you for your opinion little girl."

"I'm only a year younger," said Hannah poking Boone hard in the chest. "And I almost moved up a grade, but I decided not to in the end!"

"Only because," began Christian, "You are too smart for your own good. Mum and Dad were so proud when you _almost_ got moved from kindergarten to the first grade."

Both the twins began to clap obnoxiously.

"Dumb asses," said Hannah under her breath.

"Oh Hannah is swearing!" yelled Boone loudly and Hannah glared him even harder. He shut-up immediately.

"I could tell Laura loads of things about you two," said Hannah in a menacing voice, "She already thinks that you two are gross, I could make it even worse."

"You wouldn't dare," said Boone to Christian whose face had gone a bright shade of red. "Because we could tell every one who you have a crush on. We read your diary."

"Shove off," said Hannah; downstairs they heard the back door open and close. "I think Laura's here."

"Dude!" said the twins together, they stood up and looked at each other, "How do we look?"

"Wonderful," said Hannah rolling her eyes.

"You're just mad because you don't have Laura's amazing looks," replied Boone.

"That's disgusting," repeated Hannah, "She's like your cousin."

"A cousin we can date!" said Christian happily clapping his hands together.

"Yeah, well just watch out for Uncle Sawyer," said Hannah and the twins shuddered, "You know how protective he is."

The twins looked angrily at Hannah as Matthew and Jake entered their bedroom.

"Are you two ready to go?" asked Matthew who looked exactly like Jack.

"Ready as ever baby brother," said Christian patting his shoulder as they walked out of the room past Hannah, Jake, and Matthew.

They followed the twins down the stairs and into the kitchen, were two girls were sitting across from Jack and Kate. They looked around as everyone entered. The two girls smiled at Hannah and they went into the dining room. Boone and Christian followed them into the dining room. The sat at the opposite end of the table so they could get a good look at Laura. Laura tried to ignore Boone and Christian by talking to Rebecca and Hannah. Laura had Sayid's dark curly hair, but her facial features were Shannon's. Her skin was a light mocha color. It looked like she always had the perfect tan. Rebecca on the other hand had long blonde hair that went down her back; she and Jake had the same eyes. Jake came into the kitchen a moment later to get his cowboy hat off the table. He put it on so it covered his eyes again. Unlike Boone and Christian, who were the troublemakers, and Matthew who was the brain, Jake was a genuinely nice person and everyone he had ever met just could not help but like him. He also had Sawyer's charm.

"Okay kids," said Kate looking at the clock on the microwave, "Time to get going to school."

There was a mad rush for the door. All four of the Shepard kids had their driver's licenses, but there was only one car for them to use. Every morning they fought for the driver's seat. By the loud yelling of two male voices, Hannah had gotten there first. Laura had her own car and drove her siblings, but they always came over in the morning to talk to Jack and Kate. Finally there was silence outside the house and the sound of two cars pulling away from the house.

"Finally," said Kate even though she was used to the mad rush in the morning. Ever since Matthew, Jake, and Rebecca had started High School the Shepard house had been filled with kids every morning. Hannah, Jake, and Rebecca (who had barely made the cut-off date) were seniors in High School. Laura, Boone, and Christian had graduated from High School a year before. Matthew, who missed the cut-off date by only 14 days, was a junior. They were all attending the local Community College. If Hannah got to the car first in the morning it meant that Boone and Christian had to been seen with their little sister…the little sister that had to drive them to school. Aaron who was now 25 years became a doctor (not a rocker like Charlie had tried to make him) and worked at the same hospital as Jack. Emma had graduated the same year as Boone, Christian, and Laura but went to the college closer to where Charlie and Claire now lived. Liam was a junior in his local High School. Jack was still working, but only on Mondays and Thursdays. Kate had not gone back to work, but did a lot of volunteer work around the city. Shannon had gone back to school and now had she own Psychology Clinic in downtown Sydney. Sawyer had taken up the hobby of woodworking and ran a small business out of his house. As for Hurley and Diana neither of them worked because they did not have to. Luke had graduated from college the year before and was now in the U.S. studying at Harvard Law. As for his sisters Isabella and Gabriella were both juniors in high school. Charlie and Claire had moved two years ago up north about an hour away. Charlie had gotten a great job as a music producer and had needed to move closer to the studio. They came to visit a lot during the weekends and during summer vacation.

"When do you have to go in to the hospital?" asked Kate.

Jack looked down at his watch and frowned. "Now," said Jack. He ran up the stairs and came back down with his jacket. He went over to the front door and grabbed his keys off the hook. He walked back over to Kate and kissed her deeply before leaving for work.

* * *

"Sawyer, are you crying?" asked Kate across the room. Sawyer had the afternoon free today, so he had come over to see whom he could bother. The only thing that had changed about Sawyer was that he was less sarcastic around his children…he was also very protective of Laura and Rebecca (but in a good, non-creepy way). Jake was the only boy and therefore the 'favorite' (not really, only a joke). Jake had totally embraced his dad's Southern roots; the cowboy hat was his 16th birthday present.

"No!" said Sawyer turning around so he could wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"Yes you are," said Kate trying not to laugh at him.

"Okay," said Sawyer, "But nobody told me the monkey died!"

"Everyone knows that King Kong dies," said Kate unable to control her laughter.

"I didn't!" said Sawyer standing up, glaring at Kate who were laughing at him. "I'm going home, where nobody laughs at me."

"Well that is until I tell Shannon," said Kate shrugging her shoulders.

"I hate you," said Sawyer.

"No you don't," replied Kate smiling.

"So what," said Sawyer, he turned on his heal and left the house.

Kate could help but laugh as she looked over at the clock sitting on the fireplace mantel. It was two o'clock, Kate jumped up quickly. She was volunteering at the college with the blood drive. She ran into the bathroom so she could brush her hair and put on a bit of make-up before leaving the house.

* * *

"Boone! Christian!"

"What?" asked the twins together as they turned around from their lockers.

"You guys have to go to the library," said Michael the twin's friend, "There is a totally hot babe in there. Oh my god, she is gorgeous. She is right inside the door, where you turn in your permission slips to give blood. I've already given, but I want to see if they will let me do it again."

Boone and Christian looked at each other and smiled, there class was over and the next one didn't start for another half-an-hour. They left the cafeteria and walked quickly towards the library. They found that getting into the library was going to be harder then they thought. A long line of people filed out of the library.

"Get in line," said Michael, "Totally worth it."

Boone, Christian, and Michael all got in line and waited as they moved along in the line they heard the woman's voice it sounded slight familiar. Finally they were at the front of the line, but the woman had gone somewhere.

"She'll be back," said Michael slightly disappointed. "There she is!"

Boone and Christian whipped around quickly to see their mom walking towards them a bunch of papers in her hand.

"Mom!" exclaimed the twins together.

"Hi boys," said Kate happily sitting down, "Are you guys donating?"

"I am!" said Michael walking forward quickly.

"You already gave Michael," replied Kate smiling, "You can't give again for three months."

"I don't care," said Michael starring at Kate, "You can have all my blood, Mrs. Shepard. Take it all."

Kate laughed and gave him an 'I'm flattered, but this is so wrong' look. Boone and Christian both grabbed Michael by his collar and dragged him out of the chair and out of the library.

"That's my Mom," said Boone.

"You sick man!" added Christian.

"Your Mom is a babe," said Michael his eyes still starring off into space. "I'm in love."

"Oh, no your not!" said Christian.

"Yes," said Michael as two other boys walked down the hallway towards them.

"Hey twins," called one of the boys, "Your mom is so hot!"

"Total babe," added the other boy.

"Shut-up!" yelled Boone, "How could mom do this to us?"

"I think you too are the only one's that have a problem with it," said Laura appearing from around the corner.

"Why aren't you in class?" asked Christian blushing a deep shade of red.

"Because I am running an errand for Mr. Evans," said Hannah looking at Boone and Christian like they were the stupidest people in the world, "How about you two geniuses?"

"We were giving blood," said Boone shaking his head knowledgeably.

"Sure you were," said Laura, "I have to get back to class."

She turned on her heal and walked back down the hallway.

"I'm sure you do," yelled Christian after her. He looked at Michael who was now starring after Laura.

"Dude," said Michael grabbing onto Boone's shirt. "She's Hot!"

"No, man," said Boone pushing him off, "She's mine. Don't even look."

"No, she's mine!" said Christian.

"You wanna fight me for her?" asked Boone trying to make himself taller then his twin.

"Dudes looks it your Uncle Sawyer!" said Michael who had heard all about their Uncle Sawyer.

"Ah!"

Both the twins yelled and turned around madly. The Twins were terrified of Uncle Sawyer…he always knew when they were up to something. And he knew about their giant crushes on Laura. The twins looked around and saw that Michael had lied to them. They turned around and found their friend on the ground holding his side in pain…he was laughing so hard that he was crying.

* * *

"Down Buddy," said Hannah as she walked into the house after work. Buddy who was now seventeen years old and blind in one eye barked madly at the site of Hannah. She bent down and petted the old dog behind his ears. She walked into the kitchen where her mom and dad were cooking dinner. She watched as they chopped up vegetables together and as Kate dumped the onions into the pot of chili, her and Jack's eyes met and he kissed her quickly.

"Hey peanut," said Jack spotting Hannah in the door way.

"Hey Dad," said Hannah walking into the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"Sure," said Kate putting a knife and cutting board of the kitchen island, "Chop these peppers."

"How did school go?" asked Jack.

"Pretty good," said Hannah chopping up the peppers. "I heard that Boone and Chris almost died when they saw Mom at school. All the guys kept telling them how hot they thought Mom was."

Kate laughed loudly.

"Well it's true," said Jack.

"Nice Dr. Love," said Kate jokingly poking Jack in the chest.

An hour later the entire Shepard family was sitting at the dining room table when the door bell rang, Kate opened the door to find Matthew and Kristin standing there, both now completely gray, but there eyes full of life.

"Grandpa!" said Hannah happily, she got up from the table and gave Matthew a hug. "Grandma!" She gave Kristin a hug as well.

"Suck-up," said Boone coughing under his breath, Hannah hot him a dirty look from across the room.

Everyone ate dinner quickly talking about school, Boone and Christian begging their mother to never ever come to their school again. Kate agreed as long as they started bringing home better grades. They agreed, everyone knew they could get better grades, they just preferred to be the class clowns instead. Two hours later after they had finished dinner and Hannah beat all of them in Monopoly, everyone retired to their bedrooms. Matthew and Kristin headed home, about 30 minutes away. Jack and Kate walked up to their bedroom, Buddy following right on Kate's heal.

"Can I ask you something weird?" asked Kate as she sat down on the edge of their bed.

"Sure," said Jack, "But I can't promise an answer."

"That's okay," said Kate smiling, "Can you believe that we have been married almost twenty-years and that Boone and Christian have graduated High School , Hannah will be graduating in June, and Matthew will be a senior?"

"No," said Jack, "I can't. Time just seems to fly by. But can I tell you something?"

"Of course," said Kate turning around so she was looking at him.

"I love you more today then I did the day I met you," said Jack.

"You mean when you had me stitch up your side with a sewing kit?" asked Kate.

"Yes," said Jack, "The day I made you sew up my side with a sewing kit."

"I still can't believe I did that," said Kate jokingly.

"But you did," said Jack.

"You do crazy things when you realize that there is such a thing is love at first sight," replied Kate softly.

To be continued…


	50. Old Habits, New Beginnings

Chapter 2: Old Habits, New Beginnings

"Mr. Shepard?"

"Yes?" replied Boone and Christian at the same time.

"Mr. Boone Shepard," replied the professor. Boone smiled at his twin and then stood up from his desk at the back of the classroom and walked forward.

"Yes?" asked Boone smiling at the professor.

"Why haven't you turned in your paper yet?" asked Mrs. Nakamura.

"B-Because," began Boone beginning to turn dramatic. "I am…going through a rough time right now."

"Oh dear," said Mrs. Nakamura standing up from her desk, "What is it dear?"

"I have a rare disease," said Boone beginning to cry as Christian fell out of his chair laughing in the back of the classroom.

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Nakamura.

"I have Elephantiasis," replied Boone throwing himself dramatically in Mrs. Nakamura's arms. "My brain has become too large! It shall soon explode right out of my head!"

Mrs. Nakamura looked disgusted at Boone and pushed him off of her. Boone continued to sob sarcastically. Christian walked to the front of the room and pretended to be very concerned with his brother. As Christian led Boone back to his seat in the classroom Laura, who was sitting in the front row, shot them a dirty look.

"What will it take to get you two boys to take this class serious?" asked Mrs. Nakamura, "You never turn anything in. This is college, boys, and not high school. Your future is at stake!"

"I highly doubt that," replied Boone wiping the tears of laughter.

"Why is that, Mr. Shepard?" asked Mrs. Nakamura.

"Because Boone and I have no intention of growing up," said Christian proudly, "We will remain children forever!"

"Is that so?" asked Mrs. Nakamura, "Then for today you are excused out of my class. You may return tomorrow. Hopefully a call to your parents will change this around."

"You can't call our parents," said Boone, "This is college not high school, remember?"

"Well it just so happens Mr. Shepard," replied Mrs. Nakamura an odd look of triumph on her face, "That your father is my doctor."

"Damn!" said Christian loudly as he and Boone exited the classroom. They sat outside the classroom on different sides of the hallway, a half an hour later the bell rang and the class emptied. Laura walked out of the room and towards the boys.

"Can we help you?" asked Christian calmly.

"Yes," said Laura as a tall boy with blonde hair came behind her and put his arm around her. "Tell your sister that I will be over at your house later tonight to help her with her paper on Evolution."

"Will do," replied Boone scowling at the sight of Laura's boyfriend Mike.

Laura didn't reply but walked away from the boy's flipping her hair and holding hands with her boyfriend. Boone rushed after them until he was next to them, he stepped in front of Laura and she ran into him.

"Boone!"

"Can I have your mother's number?" asked Boone laughing.

"Why," said Laura moving around Boone.

"Because I want to call her and thank her," replied Boone smiling.

"You are the most disgusting creature ever!"

Laura and Mike walked away as Christian met up with Boone again laughing so hard that his side hurt.

"I think she really hates us," said Christian amused.

"She can't hate us," said Boone, "Because we are like cousins remember."

"Cousins that can date," replied Christian. They began to walk down the hallway half way down they reached a group of people. They were all dress in black. A boy with flaming red hair waved at Christian. Christian nodded his head in reply and continued to walk with his brother.

"Who is that?" asked Boone looking back at the group.

"Just a friend from my psychology class," said Christian.

"Oh okay," said Boone as they reached the front doors of the college. The blue SUV that belonged to the four Shepard kids was waiting in the front of the school. The twins walked over to the car and got in the backseat.

"Could you two have taken any longer?" asked Hannah from the passenger's seat.

"Possible," replied Boone shrugging his shoulders.

"Uncle David is coming to visit," replied Matthew who was driving. "Mom will kill you if we are late getting back to the house. I'm going with to pick them up."

"Oh boo-hoo," said Christian. "Mom is already going to kill us once they get the call from our English professor. Boone and I are quite a disturbance in the classroom."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Hannah. "You two have been trouble makers since the beginning."

* * *

"Is that them?" asked Kate standing on her tippy toes so she could see over the hundreds of people that stood in her way of seeing her brother. She saw a top of a head that slightly resembled her brother David's.

"I think so," replied Little Matthew (who was always called Matthew, never Matt. He didn't like nicknames) who was standing next to Kate. He was taller then she was so he could see better. They made their way forward through the crowd and soon found themselves face to face with David. He had aged in the sixteen years. His once dark brown hair was now salt and pepper brown. He had gained a few pounds, but the likeness in appearance between him and his sister was as strong as ever. Kate gave her brother a tight hug, they were only able to get together once every two months or so. He had a very well paying job and loved to fly, so he always came to Australia.

"Where is the rest of the clan?" asked David as he and Kate broke apart and he looked around.

"Home," replied Kate, "Waiting for you. Where are Victoria and Olivia?"

"Right behind me, somewhere," said David as he gave Matthew a hug. "And how is my favorite nephew?" David and Matthew walked towards the parking lot as Kate waited for Victoria and Olivia, they appeared out the crowd, but they weren't alone. A tall man, who looked like he was in his thirties (around the age of Victoria) was with them, he was holding hands with Victoria. Olivia was walking next to him on the other side. Olivia was the same age as Matthew. She had curly auburn hair that just hit her shoulders. Victoria let go of the man's hand and ran towards Kate. Even though Kate was her Aunt (and only 7 years older then her), they had become the best of friends over the years.

"Hey," said Kate as they hugged. Olivia followed her mother and gave Kate a hug as well.

"Aunt Kate," said Victoria, This is my fiancé Mitch."

"Fiancé!" exclaimed Kate surprised. She turned to the man and shook his hand happily, "It's so great to meet you. I am so happy for you Victoria."

"We were thinking that we could have the wedding while we were visiting," said Victoria as all four of them began to head for the car. "That way you could be there also. It'll just be a small ceremony with a justice of the peace."

"That would be very nice," replied Kate nodding as they headed out into the parking lot.

"Would you and Uncle Jack be our official witnesses?" said Victoria when they were only a few feet from the car.

"Of course!" said Kate as they reached the car where David and Matthew were standing. "I would be honored."

* * *

Three hours later Kate, Victoria, and Mitch were sitting in the dining room of Jack and Kate's house. They had introduced Mitch to the entire Shepard family and the neighbors (Rebecca and Laura were over). Olivia and Hannah were very close as well and as soon as they could they disappeared so they could talk about whatever teenage girls talked about these days. Jack and David immediately gravitated to the basement, where they were going to watch some sports on the big screen television. Victoria who ,had gotten full custody of Olivia, looked the happiest Kate had ever seen her. She had Mitch always held hands, it was like they were two teenagers in love. Mitch had met Victoria in a single parent support group. He had a daughter named Sara, who was staying with her Mom in NYC. They made their way into the living room when Mitch walked over to a box next to the bookcase.

"Why do you have a box full of the same book?" asked Mitch looking down in the box.

"Because I wrote them," said Kate nonchalantly.

"_You _wrote 'Always and Forever?'" asked Mitch his mouth dropping open.

"Yes," said Kate shrugging. Mitch looked over at Victoria.

"Why didn't you tell me that your Aunt was famous?" asked Mitch.

"I told you she was on the plane that crashed," said Victoria.

"But you didn't tell me that she wrote this book," replied Mitch picking up a copy of the book. "This book was the best selling book in the world for 267 weeks! The longest ever and it is still in the top ten!"

"Yes," said Kate her cheeks blushing slightly. "But it's not that big of a deal anymore."

"I work for The New York times," said Mitch, "I write and keep track of the best sellers list. This book was phenomenal. "

"Thank you," said Kate. She had spent the months after the book was published traveling around the world to do press conferences and book signings. Jack and the kids had come along with her; they had treated it like one huge vacation. In the end, the publisher was right, the book was a huge success; people were really interested in their lives and the island. But the most exciting thing in Kate's opinion was when she got to do an interview with Oprah…and the book was put into her book club. To everyone's surprise it was Sawyer who had asked Kate to get him an interview. According to him, there is nothing else to watch on T.V. when your wife is off at school and you are stuck at home with your three children. "Would you like a signed copy?"

"Yes!" said Mitch who cleared his voice quickly, "I mean, I would like one to bring home to my Mom. She is a big fan of the book."

"You do know it's like two in the morning?" asked Kate as she walked out onto the back deck. David was sitting on the stairs just staring off into the night. David didn't answer instead he just shrugged his shoulders. Kate sat down next to him silently.

"You don't realize how much your children mean to you until they are gone," said David softly and so suddenly it took Kate by surprise.

"Victoria is thrity-five," said Kate, "She grew up a long time ago."

"Not that long ago," said David, "I have been helping her my whole life. And for once she doesn't need me."

"She does need you," said Kate, "But not as much…you're her Dad, but she can be on her own now."

"She has always needed me," said David, "This is so stupid. She is thirty-five and a mother, but I am having a hard time letting go. In my eyes she is still my little girl. I helped her raise Olivia…while I was still raising her."

"David," said Kate softly, "Your not being stupid…I know for a fact that when any of my kids leave home I am going to have the worst time with it. It doesn't matter if they are eighteen or thirty-five…they are still our babies."

"Yeah," said David nodding, "Mitch is a good guy. He is good for Victoria and Olivia."

"I like him," replied Kate giving her approval as well. "Okay, well I'm going to go to bed. We all have a big day tomorrow."

"Night sis," said David softly.

"Night bro," replied Kate walking back into the house.

* * *

Victoria and Mitch stood with a judge in the front of the courtroom. Kate stood of Victoria's side and Jack stood next to Mitch. David, Olivia, and all the Shepard kids were seated in the seats behind the prosecutions desk. Victoria and Kate had gone shopping the day before to find a wedding dress substitute. Victoria didn't want the marriage to be a big deal, something small and simple. Victoria had picked out a long simple white halter-top dress. She had she hair up in an elegant bun. She and Mitch joined hands as the Justice of the Peace read them their vows, they each replied with the 'I Do's' then Jack handed Mitch the rings. Towards the end of the ceremony Victoria began to giggle with glee. Finally the judge announced them man and wife, Mitch and Victoria kissed as everyone began to clap happily. Olivia ran up to her mom and her new step-dad and hugged them both. Kate was clapping along when she saw David leave the courtroom. Kate followed after him discreetly. She found him sitting outside the courthouse, sitting on the marble stairs.

"David?" asked Kate walking down the stairs toward him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said David turning around so he could see his sister. "I am very okay."

"Then why are you out here?" asked Kate sitting down next to him, "I'm sure Victoria would want you in there."

"I'm going to go back in as soon as I collect my thoughts," said David.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Kate.

"Victoria's mom," said David, "She would be so happy. You have no idea how hard it was for me to raise Victoria on my own. Sure my parents tried to help, but I knew I had to do it for myself. I thought I had done a good job, but then when she got pregnant with Olivia I thought that I had failed her…and myself. But today I am just so happy for her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am so proud of her," David stopped talking and looked at Kate, "I should really tell her this shouldn't I?"

"No need," said a voice behind them. They both turned around to see Victoria standing behind them. David stood up and Victoria flew into his arms. Kate smiled brightly and walked back into the courthouse.

"You have to get going," said David to stop himself from crying, "You'll miss you plane."

"Your right," said Victoria wiping her eyes, she was very glad that she had chosen the waterproof mascara. Victoria and Mitch were going on a weeklong honeymoon in New Zealand, while David and Olivia would stay in Australia until they came back.

"Take this," said David he pulled out a C.D. and put it into Victoria's hands. "Listen to this when you get a chance. "I know that you are thirty-five, but it stills seems like you are my little girl. You grew up too fast."

"I know Dad, time just flies by, but always be your little girl, even when I am fifty," said Victoria as Mitch and the entire came out of the courthouse. David stepped back so Mitch could take his new bride's hand. Victoria gave her father another hug and squeezed Olivia's hand as she and Mitch got into the limo.

Seven and half-hours later Victoria was sitting alone in the rental car, Mitch had run into the hotel so he could check their reservations. Victoria pulled out the C.D. that her father had given her and put it into the C.D. player; she turned up the volume so she could hear the words:

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you_

_Though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you were an angel wrapped in pink, all soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

_Beautiful Baby from the outside in_

_Always chasing dreams, but knowing the road that will lead you home again_

_Go on and take on this whole world, but you'll always be_

_My Little Girl_

_And when you were a little girl and in trouble your smile would melt my heart of stone_

_Know look at you, I turn around and you're already grown_

_Sometime when you were asleep I would whisper 'I love you' in the moonlight at your door_

_And as I would walk away I'd hear you say, 'Daddy love you more'_

_Beautiful Baby from the outside in_

_Always chasing dreams, but knowing the road that will lead you home again_

_Go on and take on this whole world, but you'll always be_

_My Little Girl_

_Some day some boy will come and ask me for your hand_

_But I won't say yes to him, unless I know he is the half that makes you whole_

_He has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man_

_He thinks that I don't approve_

_But between you and me…I know he is the half that makes you whole_

_My Little Girl_

As the song ended Victoria wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks. She searched through her purse for her cell phone. She dialed her father's number, it rung four times and eventually reached his voice mail.

'Hey Dad,' said Victoria into the phone, 'I just want to let you know that I am safe and sound in New Zealand…I listened to the song. I love you Dad…And Dad I'm proud of you too. "

To be continued…


	51. Exhausting Trip

Chapter 3: Exhausting Trip

"Kate…"

"What?" asked Kate sleepily rolling over in bed…away from the person who tried to wake her from her slumber.

"Wake up sleepy head," replied Jack in her ear. Kate rolled back over so she was right up against Jack who was lying on his side next to her, already dressed.

"Do I have to?" asked Kate opening her eyes slowly.

"Yes," replied Jack kissing her forehead, "Do you know what today is?"

"September 7th," replied Kate softly…slowly the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile.

"And what happened on September 7th …twenty years ago?" asked Jack.

"Do I get three guesses?" asked Kate.

"Sure…and the first two don't count," said Jack laughing.

"Let me think…September 7th …it must have been something very important…so important that you felt obliged to wake me up," said Kate like she was really pondering the thought. "Hmmm…I remember a wedding…three bridesmaids…three groomsmen…Hurley carrying a set of twins…and a very handsome groom…"

"And a beautiful bride," added Jack.

Kate smiled and kissed Jack deeply. They continued to kiss until they heard snickering behind them. They broke apart and found all four of their children leaning in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Isn't that cute?" asked Boone wiping away a fake tear.

"Oh yes," replied Christian pretending to blow his nose in Hannah's shirt.

"Do you know why there is a door to our bedroom?" asked Jack sitting up.

"Well…" began Christian but Hannah hit him in the stomach.

"Sick," mumbled Matthew.

"Okay, well bring them our present," said Boone shoving his siblings. Hannah turned around and picked up a shoebox. She brought in into the room and set it on the bed.

"Open it," said Boone encouragingly.

"I'm afraid it might explode," said Kate. She opened the top of the shoebox and found a rubber band ball and two plane tickets. "Ummm?"

"It's two plane tickets and a rubber band ball," said Matthew.

"Yeah, I got that part," replied Jack.

"It's two tickets to the U.S…so you can visit the world biggest rubber band ball," said Boon happily.

"Thank you," said Kate laughing. "I'm sure we will enjoy this greatly."

"Yes," said Christian, "Our one week school break is coming up…and we figured that would be a great time for you two to get some alone time."

"Right," said Jack. "And if you think we are going to leave all four of you at home…alone…for more then 24 hours. You are sadly mistaken."

"We have already thought of that," said Hannah.

"We will stay with gramps," said Matthew smiling.

"Okay," said Kate, "Jack…I guess we are going to see the worlds largest rubber band ball."

* * *

"The worlds largest rubber band ball?" asked Shannon trying not to laugh.

"It's the thought that counts," replied Kate. She and Shannon were sitting on the back deck of the house, lemonades in hand. "Plus Jack and I have been saying for a long time that we would like to get away just the two of us."

"That's true," said Shannon, "The last time any of us had a decent vacation was when we all went back to the island."

"If you call that a vacation," said Kate.

"I haven't been to the U.S. in a long time," said Shannon. "I wonder if we would have accents if we went back there."

"Maybe," said Kate, "Let's see…our kids have grown up in Australia…with American parents, with Sawyer who is from Tennessee, Diana who is Puerto Rican, and Charlie who is British."

"Wow," said Shannon thoughtfully, "Talk about totally screwed up accidents." She looked over at her house and then back at Kate. "I would love to go to the U.S."

"Why don't you and Sawyer come with?" suggested Kate.

"That would be wrong…us coming along on your and Jack's anniversary trip," said Shannon.

"Please," said Kate, "We wouldn't even have to stay in the same place…just fly over with us. You two need some alone time as well."

"That is true," said Shannon, "But I don't know if I can get the time off of work."

"Shannon," said Kate laughing, "You own your own business."

"Oh yeah," said Shannon laughing along with Kate, "Blonde moment."

"What if we just brought the whole family," said Kate, "It could be a lot of fun. We never go on vacations as a family. Just think all eleven of us taking on the mid-west."

"That is a great idea," said Shannon, "But what if our husbands don't want too?"

"Who cares?" asked Kate, "Everyone knows…it's the women who really control the family."

* * *

"So this is the mid-west," said Boone as he and Christian walked out of the small local airport in the middle of Iowa. They had taken a flight to Des Moines and then caught a small airplane to the small town of Sandstone. "Fields and fields of corn? Dead corn?"

"It's supposed to be brown," said Kate as she put her suitcase into the RV they were renting. "It means it's going to be harvested soon."

"Why is it cold?" asked Christian who was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that read 'Too hot for you'.

"Because it is fall here," replied Hannah rolling her eyes. "Don't you to ever read?"

"Does playboy count?" asked Boone. Kate shot him a deadly look from the car, "Just joking Mum. Just joking."

"Are we ready?" asked Jack happily walking towards them.

"I think so," said Kate smiling at him. Jack put his arm around her waist and kissed her deeply.

"Ew," said Boone, "Please not in public."

"Hey it is our Anniversary trip remember?" asked Jack breaking away from Kate.

"If we knew that you two were going to act like that we wouldn't have come," said Matthew poking his head out of the rental van. "Come on let's get going."

"Alright alright," said Kate as they kid all piled in the back of the van. She got into the drivers seat and Jack walked around the van and into the drivers seat. He motioned for Sawyer to pull out of the parking lot. The Marshall's had rented their own van as well. Jack pulled out onto the road…completely deserted except for the two vans.

"What do you see?" asked Christian looking out the window.

"Corn," said Boone his voice filled with boredom. "How about you?"

"Corn," said Christian.

"Are you two going to that the entire time?" asked Hannah who was playing a game of checkers with Matthew at the kitchen table.

"Probably," said Boone in a monotone voice. "Hey Chris you wanna play eye-spy?"

"Sure," said Christian.

"I spy something brown," said Boone.

"Corn?"

"Yup. Your turn."

"I spy something yellow," said Christian.

"Corn?"

"Yup. Your turn Boone."

"I spy something green."

"Corn?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"Soy beans!"

"I swear nobody would know that you two are eighteen and in college," said Hannah disapprovingly.

"And if people heard your voice they would think that you were our grandma," said Christian.

"Why don't you just grow up?" asked Hannah.

"Because what fun would life be?" asked Christian. "We would be like you…BOOORRRIINNG!"

"Haha," said Matthew softly.

"Are you siding with them," asked Hannah.

"They have a point," replied Matthew moving his checker so Hannah had to king him.

"I'm boring?" asked Hannah shocked. "Like Grandma?"

"Sort of," said Matthew, "Let's just say you have enough maturity for yourself and the twins."

"Hey Chris," said Boone.

"What?" asked Christian.

"I spy something icky," said Boone giving Hannah a quick look.

"Hannah?"

"Yup," said Boone.

* * *

"This is it?" asked Christian starring up at the giant rubber band ball. We drove all this way for this.

"Well what did you expect?" asked Jake, "Something better."

"Sort of," said Matthew.

"You wanna see if we can push it over?" asked Boone his mouth forming into his mischievous smile.

"I don't know," said Christian, "Dad might get mad. Or Mom…and that would be worse."

"Or my Dad," said Jake.

Boone and Christian shuddered.

"Let's just take pictures okay?" suggested Matthew, "That way nobody gets angry."

The giant rubber band ball was in the middle of a large field. There were picnic tables spread out across the yard.

"I can't believe my mom grew up in Iowa," said Hannah. She, Laura, and Rebecca were all sitting at a picnic table.

"It is really boring," replied Rebecca. "Well then again we grew up outside of Sydney. There is always something to do."

"Laura are you okay?" asked Hannah. They usually couldn't get Laura to stop talking. Now she was just sitting in silence.

"Just thinking," said Laura.

"About?" asked Rebecca.

"Mike," said Laura looking ashamed with herself.

"Come on sis," said Rebecca. "Don't spend any more time thinking about that asshole."

"Yeah Laura," said Hannah, "You can do so much better. I know Boone and Christian would take you on a date. You wouldn't even have to ask."

"They are idiots," laughed Laura, "I would have to be really really desperate."

"Me too," said Rebecca, "Like if they were the last two men on earth."

"They are idiots," said Hannah, "But they sure can make you laugh…and even though they don't want me to know it…they are pretty protective. Like when I had my date for homecoming…they gave him the third degree like you would not believe."

"They have a lot of growing up to do," said Laura, "It's sad that we are younger then them and we think they need to grow up."

"What is that?" asked Jake as the four boys walked towards the girls.

"Itching powder," said Christian his voice low. "It might accidentally sprinkle on the girls."

"You two are so bad," said Jake as Boone took the top off the powder. He walked forward towards the girls, but his foot got caught on a tree root sticking out of the ground. The jar flew up into the air and Matthew and Jake jumped back. Three seconds later Boone and Christian were completely covered in the white powder. All the girls looked at them and began to laugh as they began to squirm.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Boone scratching his arms. "I'm itchy!"

"You idiot!" yelled Christian, "When I stop itching you are so dead!"

* * *

"How much longer?'

"We've only been in the car for four hours."

"I don't care. I want out. It's so boring."

"This was your idea.'

"I don't care. Please tell me that we'll be at the restaurant soon."

"Kate, you are as bad as the kids."

"It's just so boring," mumbled Kate, "Driving."

"Well we let the kids chose were they want to go," said Jack.

"And that was a mistake," laughed Kate, "Now we are stuck going to see the world's largest frying pan."

"That's Boone and Christian for you," said Jack.

"We can hear you, you know?" asked Boone loudly from the back of the van.

"Yes we know," said Jack.

"Are you guys hungry?" asked Kate as they approached a small town.

"YES!"

Fifteen minutes later the two vans pulled into a small town restaurant. Immediately the four Shepard kids and three Marshall kids walked quickly into the restaurant to get something to eat. Sawyer and Shannon followed them quickly, but Jack and Kate stood outside for a moment in silence.

"I think I am going to go walk around," said Kate looking around at the town. They were standing in the downtown area. There were only five buildings, the restaurant, a post office, town hall, police station, and church.

"I thought you were hungry," said Jack.

"I am, but I really want to take a look around," said Kate smiling, "Order me something to go?"

"Alright," said Jack giving her a kiss. "Don't get lost."

"I won't," replied Kate walking away from him. She walked down the main street. This town reminded her so much of the town she had grown up. There was only one thing that Kate and Jack had ever disagreed about. Jack had wanted to move to a smaller town, somewhere in Australia that no body knew about. But not Kate, she wanted to stay in Sydney. She needs the bigger atmosphere. What happened to her, so publicly was like a wound that would never heal. She would never let her children go through anything like that. Mistakes should be forgiven, not remembered for all time.

Kate continued to walk, the brisk autumn wind hitting her face, her cheeks were becoming red. When she turned the corner she found herself in a park filled with identical white tents. A big sign read "Church Benefit Sale". Kate walked towards the tents and found dozens of people selling and buying handmade items. Kate walked through the rows of tents, drawing attention to herself, she was someone that the towns' people did not know, and therefore she was very interesting.

"Hello," said Kate walking up to a table selling pet supplies.

"Hello," said the woman, "If you don't mind me asking…where is your accent from?"

"Excuse me?" asked Kate surprised at the woman, "My accent?"

"Yes, Dear," replied the woman kindly, "Your definitely not from around here."

"Oh," said Kate smiling, "I'm from Sydney, Australia. But I grew up in Iowa."

"I see," said the woman, "I'm Jamie."

"Kate," said Kate nodding politely.

"Do you have a dog?" asked Jamie.

"Yes," said Kate, "He's very old. I had to leave him at home with my Dad."

"I see," said Jamie, "My dog had puppies a few months ago, would you like to see them?"

"Yes," said Kate following the woman. She followed the woman behind the tent and to a large area of grass where two Labrador breed puppies were sleeping. One puppy was a golden color and the other one was a dark brown. The woman opened the gate around the puppies and picked one up she turned around and put her in Kate's arms.

"My daughter named this one Sasha," said Jamie petting the golden puppy's head.

"She's adorable," said Kate as the puppy woke up and began to lick Kate's face. Kate and Jamie began to talk and Kate didn't realize that the time just flew by, what seemed like only five minutes turned out to be an hour and she saw that everybody had come looking for her. Jack spotted her right away and headed towards her, everyone else scattered among the tents.

"Running away?" asked Jack as he reached Kate.

"No," said Kate smiling, "Jamie this is my husband Jack."

Jack and Jamie shook hands as Kate put the puppy back into the enclosed area; the puppy stood on its back legs and began to whine.

"I think she likes you," said Jamie, "She's free to anyone who wants her."

Kate looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Kate you have a dog," said Jack.

"I know, but Buddy is lonely," said Kate giving Jack her puppy dog eyes.

"Kate…" said Jack trying to look away…the puppy dog eyes always worked, "Alright."

"Thank you!" said Kate jumping into his arms. She broke away from him and picked up the puppy, but then the other puppy walked sadly over to the edge of the fence, he looked up at Kate and barked once. "Jack…"

"Kate…" said Jack, "One is enough."

"But Jack," said Kate, "He's so lonely. Look at his little face…his little blue eyes…"

Jack breathed out deeply. He looked over at the puppy and then picked it up.

"But this one is mine," he said smiling and Kate kissed him. Jaime looked extremely happy. She sold them two collars and two leaches and said a happy goodbye as Kate and Jack made their way back to the others.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Kate who was holding her puppy instead of putting her on the ground, "She already has a name."

"I don't know," said Jack stopping, his puppy was having a hard time keeping up with him. He picked up the puppy and carried him under his arm; the puppy's paws resting on his forearm, his tail wagging madly.

"Just don't let the twins name him," said Kate laughing as they walked towards the rest of the family.

"I won't," said Jack, "Believe me nobody could forget their fish Gonorrhea and Syphilis. Those two are crazy."

"Well you know they get it from your side of the family," said Kate smiling.

"Probably," said Jack nodding his head then laughing.

* * *

Two days later Kate and Jack found themselves in Arizona. After visiting everything on the kids list, the adults decided to take time out to see something they wanted to see: The Grand Canyon. After four hours of driving they had finally reached their hotel. Kate sat on the edge of her and Jack's bed, Sasha lying in her lap. She could hear the kids through the wall in the other room. Boone, Christian, Jake, and Matthew were in one room, unfortunately the one next to Kate and Jack. In another room were the girls, and then next to them Shannon and Sawyer. Suddenly the hotel door opened and Jack walked in holding his puppy. It had taken them awhile to find a hotel that would allow dogs. Jack sat done next to Kate and let Perro off his leash. Jack had had difficultly coming up with a name so he called Hurley. Hurley had suggested Perro that means dog in Spanish.

"I think I am going to need a vacation from this vacation," said Jack lying down across the bed, Perro jumping up after him. He petted the dog between the ears, his eyes closed.

"Yeah," said Kate lying down next to him, "We know next time when the kids try and send us away for the week we will let them."

"That's right," said Jack tiredly, "But we are going home in two days."

"Good thing you don't have to work," said Kate.

"I am going to sleep all day," said Jack smiling to himself.

BANG!  
"What the hell was that?" asked Jack sitting right up.

"Twins," said Kate smiling and shaking her head at the same time.

"Shall we go check on them?" asked Jack, "Just incase they are doing something illegal."

"Probably," said Kate sitting up. Jack got up off the bed and offered Kate his hand. Kate took it and he lifted her off the bed. "What do you think they did?"

"Something to impress the girls most likely," said Jack laughing.

"See they are just like you!" said Kate nudging Jack playfully in the side.

"Haha very funny," joked Jack as they left their room. They found Hannah and Rebecca outside the room laughing. "What's going on?"

"The twins tried to see Laura in the shower," said Hannah barely able to speak, "And Uncle Sawyer caught them."

"Ooooo!" said Jack dramatically. "What cause the bang?"

"Oh," said Rebecca, "That was my Dad slamming the twins hotel room door. They are probably still cowering in fear."

"Good," said Kate smiling. "Bet they won't try that again." Just as she said that the boys door opened and Boone and Christian walked out of it both of their faces stark white. "Are you two okay?"

"Fine," croaked Boone, "J—Just going for a walk."

Both of twins whipped around when they heard Sawyer and Shannon's door opened. Sawyer stuck his head out of the door and the twins took off in a run down the hallway.

Sawyer walked out of the room and over to Jack and Kate who were laughing.

"Hey," he said casually.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes slowly…he was back home…finally. They had returned to Sydney about 8 hours ago…at two in the morning. They were all absolutely exhausted, unfortunately for the kids, they had to go to school since they had already missed so many days, Boone and Christian had brought all of their college work with them…if they had actually done it…was a mystery. Jack rolled over and found that he was alone in the room, but the balcony door was open. Jack sat up and saw that Kate was sitting outside with all three of the dogs. Buddy had immediately liked Sasha and Perro. Jack got out of bed and put on his bathrobe and walked out onto the balcony.

"Good afternoon," said Kate looking up at Jack.

"Morning beautiful," said Jack after giving her a quick good morning kiss.

"Fully rested?" asked Kate smiling.

"Yup," said Jack, "That was nice being in the U.S. again."

"It was," said Kate. After buying their home Jack and Kate had never thought about moving to the U.S. again. It was different in their small Sydney suburb…life moved slower…time didn't fly by as fast. Everyone in the family was a U.S. citizen, but had a dual citizenship in Australia. "But it's always nice to come back home."

"Yup," said Jack sitting down next to her, "Hurley really missed us I guess. We had about 30 messages from him on our phone. He kept forgetting we were gone."

"That's why he is coming over in about an hour," said Kate, "He called again this morning."

"Haha," said Jack laughing.

"I'm glad to be home," said Kate seriously, "Now that I think about it this is my favorite place in the world."

"Because I'm here," said Jack jokingly.

"Yes," said Kate seriously.

Jack leaned over and kissed her deeply and then broke apart slowly.

"I love you."

To be continued…


	52. Penny Loafers Don’t Make You A Man

Chapter 4: Penny Loafers Don't Make You A Man

"I don't understand why we have to celebrate Thanksgiving," said Christian standing in front of the body length mirror in Hannah's bedroom. He looked disgusted at what he saw and then began to pull on the hideous sweater that he was being forced to wear. The sweater was a dark orange color with purple pompoms on it. "First of all we are not living in the United States, hence I don't give a flying crap about the pilgrims and Indians. Second, I don't give a crap about Christopher Columbus."

"Christopher Columbus has nothing to do with Thanksgiving, Chris," said Hannah miserably as she sat on the edge of her bed, her legs crossed with her arm resting on her leg. She was also wearing a sweater…dark blue with a unicorn on it.

"I don't care," said Christian angrily, "I don't give a bloody damn. I mean…Aunt Lorraine is really cool and all…but the sweaters have got to stop."

"I agree," said Matthew who was sitting at Hannah's desk. His sweater was bright yellow with a red letters across it reading "Auntie's Favorite". "She is very nice and gives us loads of crap…but the sweaters…I think she watches too much T.V. and now thinks this is how Great Aunts are supposed to act."

"When is she supposed to be here?" asked Boone lying across the floor. His sweater was by far the most hideous and obnoxious. It was an actually a Christmas sweater. It was dark red with purple sleeves; there were embroidered Christmas lights that actually had light bulbs that blinked. Nothing brought Christian more happiness to press the button on Boone's sweater that made all the lights blink.

"Soon," said Hannah checking the clock that was next to her bed. "We are the only ones that are going to be at dinner right?"

"If you mean that the Marshall's won't be over…. then yes we will be the only ones there," said Matthew.

"Thank god," said Boone sitting up, "Imagine what Laura would think of me in this sweater."

"I don't think she would see you any differently," laughed Christian pushing the button causing dozens of light to blink across Boone's chest.

The doorbell rang from the lower floor and all the kids rose at once. They all exchanged exasperated looks and then walked out of Hannah's bedroom. They were on top stair and could already here Aunt Lorraine's voice.

"It's just great to be here!"

The kids exchanged looks again and walked down the stairs. Jack and Kate were standing next to each other, Jack's arm around his wife. Both of them were in their normal clothing…not a scary hand-made sweater in sight.

"THERE ARE MY BABIES!" exclaimed Aunt Lorraine pushing Kate and Jack out of the way and rushing towards the kids forcing them into a huge bone-breaking hug.

"Aunt Lorraine," said the kids breathlessly as she let go of them. They all walked into the living room where Aunt Lorraine put her giant bag on the coffee table. All the kids sat around here…this was the best part of Aunt Lorraine's visits…the presents. Last Thanksgiving she had given them each a flat-screen television that could hang on the wall in their bedrooms. Kate and Jack asked Lorraine not to spoil the kids, but she always argued. She did not have any children or grandchildren of her own so she found it necessary to spend all her money on the four Shepard kids.

"For my darling twins," said Aunt Lorraine reaching inside of her bag. She dug for a moment and then smiled. "A pair of four-wheelers that you can drive down the beach."

Boone and Christian jumped up and took the keys from Aunt Lorraine. Jack and Kate stood back from the kids, but that didn't stop Kate from shooting Jack a quick look of disapproval. Jack shrugged and turned back to Lorraine.

"For Matthew," said Aunt Lorraine, "Tomorrow a package will be delivered here and inside is a new telescope just approved by NASA. It has all the latest technology and stuff."

Matthew, who was sitting next to Aunt Lorraine, gave her a tight hug. It was the perfect present for a science geek.

"And finally Hannah," said Aunt Lorraine she reached inside the bag and took out a single key, "This is a key to a candy apple red Mustang Convertible that is at the dealership. All you have to do is pick it up, it's all paid for and I will cover the insurance."

Hannah jumped up and lunged herself forward into Aunt Lorraine's arms.

"Thank you Thank You Thank You!" exclaimed Hannah happily.

"No," said Kate suddenly killing the mood. Everyone turned around and looked at her. "Lorraine this gifts are great, but I can't let you spend all your money spoiling the kids. Kids give her back the keys."

"Kate," said Lorraine standing up, "This is what I want to do with my money. I want to spoil these kids. You, Jack, and them are the only family I have now."

"Kids go upstairs," said Jack suddenly and all of the kids left the room without a word. Once they had gone up the stairs Jack and Kate sat across from Lorraine. "Aunt Lorraine, this is great but we can't except the gifts."

"Of course you can!" said Aunt Lorraine, "I know what I am doing. Jack…Margot isn't here so I have to be the spoiler. I have to be the one to give them what you to won't. That is what makes me so cool!"

"That's true," said Jack smiling and looking at Kate.

"I just want the kids to think that they will just be handed everything in life," said Kate softly.

"Okay," said Aunt Lorraine, "How about this is the last time I spoil them. Well…last time for a while at least. I can't promise I won't do it again."

"Alright," said Kate sighing…then smiling.

"Okay then," said Aunt Lorraine slapping her knee, "Then I guess I should tell you about the 50 thousand dollar trust funds that I have made in their names."

"What?" asked Jack and Kate at the same time.

"Oh it's just college money and stuff," said Aunt Lorraine like 50 thousand dollars was just pocket change. "You are in complete control and they can't get the money until you two think that they are mature enough."

"Right," said Jack, "So Hannah will get hers soon…Matthew about a year later…and the twins…when they are fifty?"

All three of them begun to laugh…well the three people who thought they were the only people in the room, sitting on the stairs were the twins…who both had scandalized looks on their face. They stood up silently and walked into Hannah's room. The two new puppies Sasha and Perro were lying on Hannah's bed.

"Do you think we are mature?" asked Boone.

"No," said Hannah simply.

"Why would you even ask that?" asked Matthew spinning around in Hannah's desk chair. "Hence the nicknames 'Double Trouble' and the 'Terrible Two'.

"I feel insulted," said Christian looking at Boone, "This family doesn't take us seriously. "

"And that surprises you?" asked Hannah trying to control her laughter.

"Well yes," said Christian looking at her disgusted, "But it's not like we can look mature when we are wearing the most disgusting sweaters!"

"Please," said Hannah petting Perro between the ears.

"It's the way you two act," said Matthew.

"We can be mature," said Boone his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah," said Christian," just you wait and see."

An hour later the entire family was gathered around the dining room table. Matthew and Kristin had come over for dinner as well. There were two empty chairs at the table. Boone and Christian were mysteriously absent. The table was filled with all the normal Thanksgiving treats; turkey, stuffing, and sweet potatoes just to name a few. Everyone sat in silence waiting for the appetence from the twins. Kate was just going to get up from the table and call the twins again when the floor began to creek signaling the arrival of the twins. The twins appeared in the kitchen a minute later. Everyone turned around to face them. Kate's mouth dropped open, Matthew and Jack almost fell out of their chair with laughter, and Hannah spit out her water all over her plate. The twins were in identical white-collar shirts with sweater vests over them. They had tamed their mess of hair, so it was sleeked back across their heads. And since it was warm in Australia, they each had on a pair of shorts that hit their knees, white socks came up right underneath the knee, and they topped it all off with penny loafers and bow ties.

"Good evening," said Boone sitting down at his seat.

"Greetings," said Christian nodding as he took his seat. The twins sat straight up, with their hands folded in front of them, cheesy smiles on their face.

Jack and Kate exchanged looks and tried to stop themselves from laughing.

"You two look…" began Hannah but she found herself lost for words.

"Mature?" asked Boone raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…" said Hannah in reply.

"You are just the dearest little girl," said Christian, "You are just lovely."

"Simple wonderful," said Boone to Hannah.

"You two are nuts," replied Grandpa Matthew.

"Nutty for Maturity," said Boone happily.

"Yes maturity!" said Christian. "That's what we are _Mature."_

* * *

"Can you believe those two?" asked Jack as he took the plate from Kate's hand and dried it, then put it into the bag that held all their Thanksgiving dishes.

"They are crazy," said Kate rinsing off another plate then handing it to Jack. "I guess they heard about the trust funds."

"Must have," said Jack as he put the last plate away. He and Kate then walked into the living room; everyone was upstairs including Aunt Lorraine, who would be sleeping in the attic. Matthew and Kristin had gone home a half-hour before hand so they could go over to Kristin's sisters house. The attic had been redone and made into an office for Kate. They both sat on the couch; the three dogs followed them into the room. They were all upstairs having a checker tournament. Kate had to pick up Buddy and put him on the couch, the old dog's legs weren't so good. The two puppies jumped up and sat next to Jack. Jack had just turned on the television when the doorbell rang.

"Who is that?" asked Kate surprised.

"Three guess," said Jack. "But the first two don't count."

Kate looked at Jack and then smiled.

"Hurley," she said standing up. She walked over to the door and opened it. Hurley and Diana walked in the house, followed by Gabriella and Isabella. They girls said hello to Jack and Kate and then headed up the stairs. Behind them Luke walked in. He was twenty-three now and had begun law school.

"Luke!" exclaimed Kate, "It's so great to see you!"

Luke gave Kate a hug and then everyone went into the living room for some left over pumpkin pie. Everyone was seated around the table when the doorbell rang again. Kate looked over at Jack and this time he did not seem surprised. He just smiled as Kate stood up to answer the door; she looked at him like she knew something was up. Kate left the kitchen and opened the front door. Charlie, Claire, and the whole family were standing outside the door. Kate let out a scream as she hugged her best friend. Claire and her hadn't seen each other in three months. They began to jump up and down as everyone came out of the kitchen. Jack walked forward and hugged Charlie, as did Hurley. All the kids walked into the room as well. Emma looked identical to Claire, her long blonde hair reached the bottom of her back, and she had Claire's fair skin and blue eyes. Liam looked nothing like Claire, but everything like Charlie from his rock star days. Aaron was there also, he was very tall, 6'5", he had chestnut brown hair that was cut short, and his eyes were a deep emerald. Behind them the kids had come down the stairs to see who had come now. Hannah and Emma squealed at the same exact time and rushed towards each other and hugged. Liam walked towards the boys and 'man-hugged.' Luke walked out of the kitchen and saw his best friend Aaron standing in the doorway. They walked towards each other and shook hands and then hugged. Growing up Aaron and Luke had been inseparable, even with the age difference they were as close as brothers. Everyone finally settled down ten minutes later. All the kids went outside to the basketball net and patio. The adults went down into the basement where there was a television, pool table, and bar.

"Where is Shannon and Sawyer?" asked Claire as Kate handed her a strawberry daiquiri. Claire had aged naturally, her long hair had been cut short, but she still looked youthful.

"They went north," said Kate, "Shannon has been keeping in touch with Boone's mom, they went to visit her."

"Oh," said Claire. "That's great."

Across the room all the men were standing together laughing and chatting. Diana had just come down stairs and went over to Hurley had pulled him aside.

"We need to talk," she said softly.

"Okay," said Hurley, "Let's talk."

"Not here," said Diana looking around, "privately."

"I have no secrets from these people," said Hurley.

"Oh I bet you do," said Diana.

"Oh just tell me," said Hurley smiling.

"Fine," said Diana, "You want me to tell you here in front of all these people."

"Yup," said Hurley nodding.

"I'm pregnant," said Diana loudly.

THUMP

"Hurley!"

Everyone became silent at once. Diana was bent over Hurley, who had passed out of the floor of the basement.

"What happened?" asked Jack walking over to Hurley.

"I told him something," said Diana blushing slightly.

"What could you have possible told him?" asked Charlie.

"That I am---um…pregnant," said Diana.

* * *

"I can't believe Di is pregnant," said Kate crawling into her bed some five hours later. Charlie and Claire were staying at the hotel and would be visiting for a few days. Hurley had eventually awoken and was absolutely ecstatic. After 16 years of marriage Diana had finally gotten pregnant.

"Me neither," said Jack next to her. "It would be so crazy having another kid when your youngest is 16."

"So you would totally freak if I got pregnant," teased Kate.

"Absolutely, "said Jack, "I would have another heart attack."

"Good thing I'm not," laughed Kate as she kissed Jack. She laid down and covered herself with the blanket. She tried to move her feet and quickly realized that she wasn't the only one in the bed, apart from Jack she was now sharing a bed with three dogs.

"I wouldn't be upset you know," said Jack into the darkness, "If we had another kid."

"Me neither," said Kate, "but I love our family just the way it is."

"Me too," said Jack reaching out into the darkness for Kate's hand. Kate slipped her hand in his and closed her eyes to fall asleep. "But you know what I am most of all?"

"What?" asked Kate softly.

"Thankful."

To be continued…


	53. Actual Feelings

Chapter 5: Actual Feelings

"This class was an elective for all of you. You chose it because you want your lives to be as successful as possible."

_Or because Laura was taking it…and SHE wants a successful life…_

"This class is the best choice when it comes to your one elective you need to graduate. In this class you will learn how to run a proper household. How to survive when you finally marry and have children."

_That'll be one lucky woman…_

"That is why I have decided to do a little experiment…a male and female student will act like they are married for one week. They will have to spend all their time together and they will have 'children'. There are new high-tech automotive babies that act like real children. I have already gotten a female volunteer."

_Laura…please be Laura…_

"Laura Marshall has volunteered her time and the apartment above her parents garage. Do I have any male volunteers?"

_There is a god!_

"I volunteer," said Boone standing up so fast that he knocked all of his books off his desk. "I would love to be able to get a better understanding on how life will be once we are out of college and in the real world."

"Thank you Mr. Shepard," said Professor Barnett beaming brightly, "You and Laura will need to stay after school for a little while…so we can go over things."

Boone sat down after Laura shot him an angry look from across the room. As he sat down his friends each gave him a high-five. Boone sat back in his chair very proud of himself.

An hour later the bell rang signaling the end of class. Boone remained seated as the rest of the students left the room. Professor Barnett excused herself for a moment and said to just relax. Boone was smiling to himself as Laura walked back towards him. She looked very pretty today, she was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt, over that she had on a white sweater with glitter accents. She had straightened her curly hair and it hung loosely around her face. Boone smiled at her as she sat down in the desk in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Laura softly, "Are you trying to be a pain?"

"No," said Boone shocked, "I would never try and be a pain."

"Like hell you wouldn't," replied Laura a little louder.

"Shush," replied Boone his tone full of sarcasm, "You wouldn't want the professor to hear her favorite student swearing."

"Shut---"

"Okay you two come up here," said Professor Barnett walking into the classroom. As Laura and Boone walked towards her she pulled two car seats out from behind her desk. In them were two robot babies…they were so realistic it was creepy. "These robot babies will act just like normal children. They have computer chips in them so they will cry, they will need to be held, they will go to the bathroom, and they will need to be giving a bottle containing water, and they will need sleep."

Laura and Boone exchanged looks, Laura looked excited, Boone looked terrified.

"You two are now the proud parents of twins," said Professor Barnett happily, "A little boy and a little girl."

"Oh goody."

* * *

"So what are you going to name yours?" asked Boone as he and Laura walked through the door of her parent's upstairs garage. Boone had dropped Christian off at home (he and Chris now shared a car because of Aunt Lorraine's present to Hannah) and told his parents the good news. Laura then had to tell her father that she was temporarily married to Boone…it went as well as possible.

"I don't know," said Laura flicking on the lights. The apartment had three rooms, a bathroom, a single bedroom, and a great room that included a small kitchenette, a small dining room table and chairs, and a living room containing a couch a television. "I have to give it some thought. Did you already name the boy?"

"Yes I did," said Boone proudly putting the 'baby' on the floor and walking towards the couch.

"Do I dare ask what you named it?" asked Laura putting the other 'baby' on the dining room table.

"I named it Obi-Wan Kenobi," replied Boone happily.

"Your not serious?" asked Laura disgusted.

"Yes I am," said Boone shrugging his shoulders. "You don't like it dear?"

"Don't call me that," said Laura, "I do have a boyfriend remember…even though we are fighting at the moment."

"I vaguely remember something like that," mumbled Boone. "What are you making me and the kids for dinner?"

OUCH!

Boone rubbed his hand angrily and looked down in his lap where a banana was sitting. Shannon had fully stocked the fridge for the two of them. "Thanks dear!"

* * *

"Let me get this right," said Hannah's friend Kim as they walked through the mall together. Hannah had just gone on break from her job at 'Shoe Palace' and needed to take a walk. Kim also worked at 'Shoe Palace' and was craving pizza. "Boone, your crazy brother, and Laura, innocent perfect, Laura have to spend a whole week together like they are married."

"That's right," said Hannah smiling, "Laura called me right after school to tell me. I guess she isn't to trilled."

"Like anyone would be," said Kim, "Your brothers are hot and their funny, but sometimes they are a little too crazy."

"Crazy, yes, hot…that's gross," said Hannah laughing as they made their way into the food court. At once Kim grabbed Hannah's arm and gasped.

"Where is he?" asked Hannah sarcastically as Kim spun her around. Jake was standing at the counter of 'Fish n Fry' with a few of his friends.

"He is so hot," sighed Kim as they walked towards Jake. "And just think you could stare into his bedroom window if you wanted too."

"But I don't want to," said Hannah laughing at her boy-crazy friend.

"Opportunity wasted if you ask me," said Kim walked up to the pizza place counter…which happened to be right next to Fish n Fry. She tried to act cool as she ordered her pizza, but couldn't help but blush when Jake walked over to them where his McDonalds uniform.

"Hey Hannah-Banana," said Jake poking her in the arm.

"Jake," said Hannah poking him back, "What's up?"

"Nothing," said Jake, "Just taking a break from my fabulous job…burger flipper."

"You do smell like fries," said Hannah laughing as Kim walked over to them with her tray.

"That's not very nice," said Jake trying to mess up Hannah's hair. She dodged his arm and began to walk away with Kim. "I know where you sleep!" yelled Jake after her.

"Yeah well I'll lock my windows tonight," yelled Hannah over her shoulder as she and Kim found themselves a table.

"Flirty Flirty Flirty," said Kim as they sat down, "I don't know why you just don't go out with him. I mean every girl in the school wants him and it's clear that he likes you."

"He doesn't like me," said Hannah shaking her head, "First of all he is like a brother. Secondly, he is like one of my best friends…you don't date your friends."

"You do if they are that hot," said Kim taking a bite of her pizza. "Hannah Banana."

* * *

"What's the score?" asked Kate as she sat down next to Jack. She had just arrived at the high school soccer (or football as it is called everywhere else) field. Matthew waved from the field before charging after the ball.

"Tied at two," said Jack giving Kate a quick kiss. He had Tuesdays off so he was able to get to the game before Kate. "Did you get Lorraine off to the airport okay?"

"Yes," said Kate clapping as their goalie blocked the ball from getting into the net. "She said she is coming back out for Christmas. But I insisted she didn't bring the kids any presents."

"Good," said Jack, "She spoils them."

"But Hannah's new car sure is nice," said Kate clapping again.

"I'm going to get us something to drink," said Jack standing up and walking towards the concession stand. Kate turned to look down at the net and saw Matthew's friend Kenny's mom Michelle. Michelle waved and began to walk towards Kate. Kate stood up and met her half way.

"Matthew is doing great this year," said Michelle who was a very pretty Japanese woman. "I wouldn't be surprised if next year he has scouts out here trying to get him to play for their school."

"That's his goal," said Kate, "Professional football player or Biochemist. Which ever one turns out to be easier."

The two woman continued to chat as the game went on, they final said goodbye when Jack had returned with two diet cokes and a bag of chips.

"You aren't going to eat those are you?" asked Kate as they walked back to their seats. She tried to grab the chips out of Jack's hand.

"No I am going to look at them," said Jack sarcastically.

Kate raised her eyebrow at him and he handed her the bag to chips.

"Fine," said Kate throwing them back at him as they took their seats. "But just this once."

"Thank you," said Jack leaning over and giving Kate a kiss.

"GOAL!" yelled the entire crowd as Matthew kicked the ball and it sailed right through the goalies arms and into the net signaling the end of the game. The entire team and the cheerleaders swarmed the field and Matthew was soon on the shoulders of his team members being carried back to the school locker rooms. Matthew waved to his parents as everyone continued to cheer.

Jack and Kate waited out by the car for Matthew to come. They soon heard the cheers of the team and new he was coming back. Matthew appeared from behind the row of cars, he was still in his grass and mud stained uniform. There was dirt all over his face and hands. When he saw his parents he ran towards them and gave Kate a hug.

"Good job," said Kate patting his back softly as the dirt rubbed off onto her shirt. Matthew hugged Jack and then ran off to join his friends, they would be going to 'The Mix' a teen coffee shop located in town. "He got me all muddy," said Kate looking down at her white t-shirt.

"You look good dirty," said Jack is her ear.

"Of course I do," said Kate, "I was always dirty on the island."

"And smelly," said Jack.

Kate hit him playfully in the stomach.

"Your one to talk," said Kate laughing, "Did you ever talk a shower in the hatch?"

"Oh once or twice," said Jack trying to remember. Kate laughed at him and got into the car.

* * *

"Boone feed the baby!" yelled Laura from across the room. Boone was standing back ten feet from the robot baby. It was yelling so loud that Boone had his ears covered.

"Feed it what?" asked Boone trying to walk over to the refrigerator.

"Okay I'll feed that one and you change this one," said Laura walking over to him. They passed each other and Boone stepped in front of the other baby. He yelled when he saw that it was naked and Laura hadn't put its diaper on yet.

"What am I supposed to do again?" asked Boone.

"You are supposed to clean it and put a new diaper on it," said Laura who had gotten the other robot baby to be quiet.

"WHAT?" asked Boone stepping even further back from it.

"Change the damn baby, Boone," yelled Laura.

Boone looked at her angrily and then walked back towards the baby. He poked it in the stomach and clear liquid flew into the air.

"WHAT IS IT DOING?" asked Boone jumping away from it.

"It's peeing on you," said Laura laughing so hard that she was holding her side.

"Make it stop!" yelled Boone as the robot baby continued. Finally the baby stopped and Boone walked towards it. He picked the baby up by the feet and put the diaper on it…backwards. He then put the baby down. The robot baby smiled and closed its eyes. It opened its mouth and smiled. Boone thought this was odd and put his finger in the baby's mouth. The baby closed its mouth hard on Boone's finger and opened its eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Boone lifting up his hand so the baby robot was now in midair. "IT'S POSSESSED AND IT"S BITING ME!"

Laura walked forward calmly and pulled the baby off Boone's finger. She continued to hold his hand and led him over to the kitchen cabinet; she opened it and took out a first aid it and then a band-aid.

"See all better," said Laura as she put the band-aid on his finger. Boone smiled and walked towards the robot baby. It was asleep, he looked over at Obi-Wan and it was asleep as well. Boone sighed in relief that he would finally be able to sleep. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Laura sat down next to him and sighed deeply as well.

"I will forever appreciate my mom," said Boone softly.

"Me too," said Laura, "You wanna know something funny."

"What?" asked Boone looking over at her?

"You are completely different when Christian isn't around," said Laura.

"No I'm not," said Boone.

"Yes," said Laura, "You are not as…goofy."

"Is that a good thing?" asked Boone smiling.

"Very," replied Laura yawning, she quickly stopped and sat straight up. A burning smell seemed to be coming from across the room. Laura turned around and looked into the kitchen, smoke was billowing out from the oven. "DAMN!" yelled Laura jumping up off the couch and into the kitchen. She turned off the stove and grabbed a potholder, she opened the over door and black smoke met her face. She stumbled backwards and Boone caught her before she could fall. She reached into the oven and pulled out a tray with what looked like little black coal on it.

"What are those?" asked Boone laughing as he turned on the ceiling fan to clear away some of the smoke.

"They were cookies," said Laura on the verge of tears. She threw the tray into the sink "I suck at this."

"It's okay," said Boone putting his hands on her shoulders, "You don't have to be good at it. That's why we are 18 and still living at home." Laura smiled and a single tear fell down her cheek, Boone wiped it away and walked back towards the couch. Laura remained in the kitchen, she seemed paralyzed, and she felt her face flush pink and her stomach do a quick leap.

* * *

"Are you all packed?" asked Laura sticking her head in the apartment's single bedroom. Boone had slept on the living room couch during the past week. He had kept his clothes in the small dresser.

"Almost," said Boone throwing a shirt into the suitcase. "You are going to miss this aren't you?"

"What?" teased Laura, "Having to be married to you?"

"Of course," said Boone closing the suitcase.

"I am," said Laura.

Boone began to laugh, but then stopped when he saw that Laura had a serious look on her face. He walked over to her and touched her arm softly.

"I told you that you were completely different when we are alone," said Laura looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"I know I am," said Boone, "Christian is the evil twin."

Laura laughed and her cheeks flushed pink. She leaned in towards him and went to kiss him, but Boone took a step back from her, Laura flushed a deep red and walked out of the room embarrassed.

"Laura," said Boone following after her.

Laura turned around on her heal and crossed her arms in front of her.

"What?" asked Laura her voice breaking.

"You just tried to kiss me and you don't want to give me an explanation?" asked Boone running his fingers through his hair.

"Not really," said Laura shrugging. "I guess I just feel different about you now. Spending a week with you let me see a whole different side to you."

"That's really sweet…" began Boone.

"Why did you push me away?" asked Laura finally. "I thought you liked me."

"I do," said Boone walking towards her, "You know that. I have liked you forever. But I can't be with you, when you have a boyfriend. I know Mike, he is a good guy."

"We are in the middle of a huge fight," said Laura softly, "And it's all because of you." Boone opened his mouth to argue with her, but Laura quickly spoke. "Right before the trip to the U.S. I began to have weird feelings around you and Mike began to notice. That's why we are fighting. I've been with Mike for two years and I don't have the same feelings for him that I have for you."

"You have know idea how long I have wanted to hear that," laughed Boone as he sat down on the couch. Laura walked over to him and Boone took her hand and pulled her down onto the couch. He held both of her hands in his and looked at her. "Laura…figure out what you want…I can't believe this is happening…Okay--- Figure out what's going on okay. Think things through. You know where you can find me. Okay?"

"Yeah," said Laura giving him a small smile.

Boone leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. He let go of her hands, stood up and walked into the bedroom, grabbed his suitcase, and left the apartment. He stopped halfway down the stairs. Was he seriously doing this? Walking away from Laura after she had just admitted to him that she liked him and wanted to be with him? Boone took a deep breath and walked down the rest of the stairs.

To be continued…


	54. Heroes

Chapter 6: Heroes 

"Come on Hannah," said Kim as they sat down at the lunch table. "You are the only girl in the school not going to the Winter Ball"  
"I don't have time for things like that," said Hannah shrugging her shoulders. "Okay"  
"Oh yeah right," said Kim, "What are you going to do instead study? You and I both know that you are the easily the smartest person in the entire senior class. Come on Hannah please come"  
"No," said Hannah stressing the word, "I don't even have a date"  
"I can arrange for you to go with someone," said Kim, "Please Please Hannah"  
"If I agree to go will you please stop bugging me and let me eat my lunch?" asked Hannah finally breaking down. "Yes!" said Kim hugging Hannah, "You are going to have so much fun. I think I'll set you up with my cousin Kyle. He would really like you."

"Hannah!" yelled Matthew up the stairs, "Your date is here"  
"Be right there," yelled Hannah from her bedroom. She and Kim were standing in her bedroom. Hannah was looking at herself in the mirror. She had let Kim take full control of her hair, make-up, and wardrobe. She was wearing a black halter-top dress that went right above her knee. Kim had tamed her natural curls into perfect ringlets that bounced when she walked. Kim stood up, she was wearing a bright red strapless dress, her blonde hair was in a fancy up-do on the back of her head. Kim walked out of the room, her date was also downstairs, Hannah stood up and walked one step and tripped into Kim. Hannah never wore high-heels, but now she was wearing a pair of black stiletto heels. Hannah and Kim made their way cautiously down the stairs and into the living room. Kim walked right over to her boyfriend Christopher. Hannah walked over to Kyle. He was very tall and good-looking; he had short blond hair and deep blue eyes. Kyle was standing next to her Dad, who was smiling, that was a good sign. Jack nodded at Hannah and Kyle took her arm and led her out the door, Kim and her date followed closing the door behind them. Once they had gone Kate walked into the living room. "Well he seemed like a nice guy," said Kate walking over to Jack who was now seated on the couch. "I didn't like him," said Jack.  
"Of course you didn't Jack," said Kate, "Hannah is your little girl and it doesn't matter who the guy is, he'll never be good enough for Hannah"  
"Damn right," said Jack smiling. Kate returned the smile and then snuggled up close to him. "You do know that someday she will get married," said Kate. "I know," said Jack, "That's if the guy is still around after I pull him in close so only he can hear what I am going to say. I tell him that's my only little girl and if he hurts one hair on her head…well I have no problem going back to prison"  
"You wouldn't," said Kate sitting up, "Anyway I'm the only one in this house who has ever been to prison so I will have to say that"  
"And what is going to be your excuse for going to prison this time," asked Jack. "I'll say that I killed my husband," said Kate. "Hey!" said Jack.  
"I'll just say that you are my seventh husband," said Kate. She scratched her head like she was really counting her number of husbands, "Or is it eighth."

* * *

The Winter Ball was being held in the High School gym. When Hannah walked in it took her breath away. The gym had been draped in white fabric and lights. It was so beautiful that Hannah stood in the doorway dumbfounded. Kyle nudged her and she laughed and followed him out onto the dance floor. They had come in, in the middle of a slow dance. Hannah spotted Jake on the dance floor surrounded by a bunch of girls that wanted to dance with him. Jake saw her and waved to her. Hannah waved back and Kyle took her arm and led her onto the dance floor. The song witched to another couple's song and Kyle took Hannah's arm and put it around his waist, he stepped in close to her and Hannah tried to step back. She looked around them; everyone was dancing very close to their partner. It made Hannah feel uncomfortable to be dancing this close to Kyle. She knew nothing about him and she wasn't sure if she fully trusted him. "Kyle," said Hannah backing away from him. He shot her a look and she knew what he was thinking. Everyone seemed to be dancing this way…expect for Jake who had somehow disappeared from the floor. She felt uncomfortable and smiled, "I'm thirsty. I'll be right back"  
Hannah looked around and finally saw Kim. She was sitting by herself her legs crosses in front of her. Hannah walked over to her; only tripping twice in her heals. "Hey," said Hannah sitting down next to Kim. "Hey yourself," said Kim she seemed kind of agitated about something. "Where is Christopher?" asked Hannah.  
"God only knows," said Kim she began tapping her foot angrily, "Why aren't you with Kyle"  
"Oh," said Hannah for a minute she had completely forgotten about her date, "He is somewhere. I said I was going to get a drink"  
"You don't like him?" asked Kim her tone becoming cold.  
"Ummm," said Hannah, "Not really. He is a nice guy, but not my type"  
"You should be grateful that he took you to the dance," snapped Kim, "God knows nobody else wanted to take you"  
"What is your problem?" asked Hannah standing up, "You are taking it personally that I don't like your cousin"  
"So what if I am?" asked Kim standing up as well, "I had to beg him to come here with you tonight"  
"Well I wish you hadn't," said Hannah, "He creeps me out"  
"Why?" asked Kim, "It not like he is a stalker like your brothers"  
"Don't you dare talk about my brothers," said Hannah, "They aren't nearly as creepy as Kyle. My brothers are good guys"  
"Why don't you just leave then," said Kim, "If Kyle makes you feel so damn uncomfortable. I don't need a ride home from you. I can find my own way"  
"Fine," said Hannah turning around. She didn't even bother looking for Kyle, she just wanted to get home. When she was halfway to the door Jake ran up to her. He had shed his suit jacket and his cheeks were pink from dancing. "Where are you going so soon?" he asked when they were face to face. "I'm going home," said Hannah, "This isn't as much fun. Kim is mad at me and my date gives me the creeps"  
"Oh come on," said Jake jokingly, "I haven't even gotten to dance with you yet"  
"Some other time okay?" promised Hannah, "now I just want to go home."

Hannah said goodbye to Jake and walked out of the High School and into the parking lot. She was halfway to her Mustang when she heard somebody calling her name. She turned around and saw Kyle running towards her. "Hannah!" said Kyle as they came face to face. "Where are you going"  
"I'm going home," replied Hannah. "Why?" asked Kyle touching her bare arm softly. Hannah shuddered and took a step back. She didn't want to say to his face that for some unknown reason he creped her out and she just want to get away from him. "Kim and I got into a fight," said Hannah shrugging. "Probably something stupid we can fix on Monday, but I just have a headache and I want to go home"  
"Well can I get a ride back to my house?" asked Kyle. "Ummm," said Hannah, she felt kind of bad about ditching him, "Alright."

**

* * *

**

Boone and Christian walked into the High School gym and found Matthew immediately. Matthew had come to the dance with his friends, Hannah was supposed to let him ride with her, Kim, and their dates back home. But Hannah had disappeared before he had gotten to say hello. The twins walked over to Matthew who looked completely bored and dateless. "What's up?" asked Christian. "This is a waste of my time," said Matthew.  
"Do you mean the star football player doesn't have a date?" asked Boone laughing.  
"Oh I had a date," said Matthew, "But she had barricaded herself in the bathroom because some guy got punch on her new white dress"  
Boone and Christian exchanged a laugh and then patted their brother on the back. "Life is rough," said Christian, "Where did Hannah go anyway"  
"I don't know," said Matthew, "I just saw her disappear with some boy about a half-hour ago"  
"She left with a boy?" asked Boone. "Yeah," said Matthew, Kyle I think his name was. The one that gave us the creeps remember"  
"Hannah left with him?" asked a girl sitting not to far from the boys.  
"Yes," said Christian, "Why"  
"Because I used to go to his school," said the girl pulling her long auburn hair behind her back, "His name is Kyle O'Brien. He was charged with rape last year. The charges fell through though"  
"Right," said Christian, "Well we have to get going. Thanks for the most disturbing information I have heard in my entire life"  
The three Shepard boys walked quickly out of the gym. Jake ran after them out of curiosity, he didn't expect the twins to be there. He quickly found out about Hannah's date and he got into the blue SUV with the rest of them. Christian pulled out of the parking lot at top speed and raced down the street. "I swear to god," said Christian his hands shaking in range, "If that bastard puts one hand on my sister I will kill him."

* * *

"Hey Hannah just make a left turn here," said Kyle putting his hand on hers. Hannah moved her hand on top of the steering wheel so she didn't have to touch him. Hannah turned on the road it was completely pitch black. "Are you sure that your house is down this road"  
"Pretty sure," said Kyle causally. "Why don't you pull over for a second so I can make sure"  
"I think you can make sure while we are driving," said Hannah. Suddenly a chill ran up her spin. She knew that this was a mistake and she really wanted Kyle out of her car. Hannah pulled over to the side of the road and unlocked the door. "I think you should get out now"  
"What?" asked Kyle looking at her angrily. "I don't want you in my car anymore, get out," said Hannah firmly. Her eyes flashed dangerously, Kyle knew she wasn't joking. "Are you scared?" asked Kyle, "Of me"  
"No," lied Hannah, "I just want you out of my car"  
"I bet you heard those rumors from someone at the dance," said Kyle locking the door, "They aren't true of course, I would never hurt a fly"  
"Like hell you wouldn't," said Hannah unlocking the doors. "Get out"  
"No," said Kyle relocking the doors. "And you aren't going to get out either"  
Kyle moved towards Hannah and he ran his finger down her arm. Hannah tried to push him away but he was much stronger then she was. "Kyle get the hell away from me," said Hannah. "Come on everybody is doing it," said Kyle kissing her check. Hannah slapped him across the face. "Is that what you told your last victim?" asked Hannah angrily. "No," said Kyle he was holding the side of his face in shock. "I told her that I loved her and if she loved me"  
"So you did rape that girl from East View," said Hannah shocked and for the first time she was truly scared. "I never denied it," said Kyle he smiled viciously. "Let me out of the car," said Hannah she tried to unlock the car, but before she reached the button Kyle grabbed her wrist and twisted it angrily. Hannah cried out in pain and backed against the door holding her wrist. Kyle smiled and got closer to her. He went to kiss her, but Hannah moved her face so all her got was her cheek. Kyle laughed a cruel deep laugh. "Playing hard to get?" asked Kyle like this was some game. "No," said Hannah, "Because you aren't going to get anything from me"  
"Do you really think that?" asked Kyle, "I get whatever I want"  
Kyle pulled Hannah down the front seat of the car so she was lying down; before she could get up he was on top of her. Hannah began to scream but Kyle covered her mouth. Hannah looked up at him; his eyes were crazy with fury and something else that Hannah had never seen before. The desire to be in absolute control. Kyle bent down to kiss Hannah again, but Hannah bawled her hand into a fist and punch Kyle across the face. His nose splattered blood all over the car and all over Hannah. Kyle swore in fury and got off of Hannah, he grabbed her wrist again and twisted it. "You are going to be sorry you did that Hannah," said Kyle.

* * *

"How are we going to find her?" asked Jake, "It's dark and we have no idea where this Kyle guy might lead Hannah"  
"Christian and I," began Boone his voice was deep and angry, "Have a pretty good idea. The road where all the high school kids go when they want to get some action. Absolutely disgusting"  
"Knacke road?" asked Matthew, "I hear the football team members talking about it all the time"  
"That's the one," said Christian he was still flying down the road, making turns every once in a while, "We are almost there. Boone call the police and tell them they might need to get down there"  
They continued driving for another five minutes, finally Christian turned onto the dark road. Almost immediately the SUV's headlights hit something bright red. Christian turned off the headlights hopefully to go unnoticed. He stopped the car about ten feet behind Hannah's Mustang. Everyone got out of the car. It was clear that a struggle was going on inside of the car. They could hear Hannah's voice loud and angry, she was shouting something. They heard a slap and Hannah's voice died. The twins ran to the car and went on the passenger's side; they wanted to get rid of Kyle. Boone tried to open the door, but it was locked, without even thinking Boone took off his jacket and wrapped up his hand. He punch the car window as hard as he could, it shattered into thousands of pieces flying into the car, Hannah, and Kyle. Hannah screamed and covered her face. Christian and Boone opened the car door and dragged Kyle out of the car and onto the blacktop. Then Boone hit the unlock button so Hannah could get out. Matthew opened the door for Hannah and helped her out of the car. "Are you okay?" asked Matthew urgently. "Yes," said Hannah. Her dress was slightly ripped, her hair was completely tangled, her wrist was most likely sprained, and she was beginning to develop a black-eye from where Kyle had hit her, but otherwise she was okay. "I'm okay"  
"Thank God," said Matthew hugging his sister. Jake came over to them and when they broke apart he put his suit jacket across Hannah's shoulders. Hannah smiled and thanked Jake. On the other side of the car Kyle was still laying in the middle of the road, Boone and Christian continued to stand over him. The police would be coming any minute now and they were not going to let that bastard any where near their sister. Five minutes later two police squad cars came flying down the road, sirens blaring interrupting the silent night. Four cops got out; two went over to Hannah to talk to her. The other two cops didn't waste anytime placing Kyle under arrest and putting him in the back of the car. The twins had the cops tow the Mustang away to the repair shop so they could replace the broken window. When the cops had left with Kyle, Hannah walked over to the twins and hugged them both. Finally the broke apart, Boone got into the drivers seat of the SUV and everyone pilled into the back, they had called their parents and were going to take Hannah to the hospital.

"Hannah!" exclaimed Kate as she rushed into Hannah's hospital room and into her daughter's arms, "Are you okay"  
"I'm fine Mom," said Hannah, "No permanent damage"  
"I'm so sorry we didn't stop that boy from taking you out," said Kate, "We just didn't get any bad vibes"  
"It's okay," said Hannah as they broke apart, she put her bandaged hand into her moms, "I got the vibe a little to late. It's not your fault"  
"As long as you are okay," said Kate.

Outside the room Jack was getting briefed from Hannah's doctor. Dr. Riley told Jack that there was nothing wrong with Hannah; she escaped with just a sprained wrist. The only thing that they might want to consider is some counseling sessions just so she didn't suffer and physiological damage from the attack. After talking to the doctor Jack walked into the hospital room and gave Hannah a tight hug. "Are you okay?" asked Jack. "Yes, the doctor said I am fine," said Hannah. "I know what the doctor said," replied Jack, "I want to know if you are okay"  
"I'm okay Dad," said Hannah sincerely. "I just want to go home."

* * *

"Hey," said a voice from the darkness. Boone looked around and saw Laura walking towards him hugging a sweater close to her body. "Hey," said Boone smiling for the first time that day. He had just gotten home from the hospital; he needed to clear his head. He had come outside and sat under a tree in his backyard. "What's up"  
"I heard about Hannah," said Laura, "How is she"  
"She is going to be okay," said Boone, "A little jumpy when someone touches her, but nothing that can't be cured"  
"I'm very relieved," replied Laura, "My whole family was really worried. Boone you and your brothers are heroes"  
"What?" asked Boone his cheeks going red in the darkness.  
"You are," said Laura, "Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't come"  
"I had to," said Boone, "It wasn't heroic or anything, she's my sister and I have to protect her"  
"Boone," said Laura softly. "What?" asked Boone. "I broke up with Mike," replied Laura. "Oh," said Boone he didn't want to sound excited. "So can I kiss you"  
"You better," said Laura. Boone put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her, Laura kissed him back deeply and then broke apart from him laughing. "What?" asked Boone becoming embarrassed.  
"I was just thinking about what my Dad is going to do when he finds out," replied Laura. "He is going to kill me," said Boone. "Probably," said Laura. "So you better kiss me again just in case."

* * *

"Jack," said Kate into the darkness of her bedroom. "What?" asked Jack turning over in bed again. "Stop moving," said Kate. "You are keeping me up"  
Jack sat up and flicked on the light next to his bed. Kate moaned and turned over to shield her eyes.  
"Kate," said Jack, "I can't sleep"  
"Obviously," said Kate sitting up as well. "I can't stop thinking there is something that we---that I could have done to have stopped that scum bag from touching my daughter," said Jack. "Jack there is nothing we could have done," said Kate. "He seemed like a good kids. How were we supposed to know"  
"I don't know," said Jack. "We can't keep them in the house forever, we have to let them make their own choices," said Kate, "Hannah is going to be just fine"  
"I hope to God she is," said Jack, "Or I don't know what I will do"  
"Jack," said Kate scooting over next to him, she put her hands on the side of his face and looked into his eyes. "You are a great Dad. Stop worrying about what you should have done. You didn't do anything to cause this, Hannah knows that"  
Jack looked down and then back up at Kate. He put his hands over hers and took them off his face and held them close. He kissed her and then laid back down, her in his arms. "Jack," said Kate. "What?" asked Jack his eyes closed. "You wanna turn off the light?"

* * *

The morning light came pouring into Hannah's bedroom. She opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't alone in the room. Her brother's were sitting together in the room playing Monopoly. She sat up in bed, the night's events seemed like a dream. "Hey she is awake," said Christian standing up. "What time is it?" asked Hannah rubbing her eyes. "About three in the afternoon," said Matthew. "Oh," said Hannah. "It gave us plenty of time to get you a present," said Boone picking up a cardboard box. He put it on her bed and dug his hands into it. He pulled out an orange and white kitten. Hannah covered her mouth and shock. Boone put the kitten into Hannah's lap.  
"He is to take care of you just incase we aren't around," said Matthew. "Thank you," said Hannah becoming choked up. She gave each of her brothers a hug and they one by one left the room. Hannah sat alone for a minute running her fingers down her cat's soft fur. She was going to name him 'Hero' because that's what her brothers were…her heroes. Hannah took in a deep breath, she was going to be okay. She really believed it too. She was going to be okay, because she had her family right behind her.

To be continued…


	55. Mothers and Daughters

Chapter 7: Mothers and Daughters

Shannon sat on the couch cross-legged, a large photo album resting in her lap. She flipped through the pages slowly. The album began with Laura's baby pictures, then her and Sawyer's wedding, and then baby pictures of Rebecca and Jake. Finally there were pictures of all three of the kids through the years…there weren't many of pictures of Sawyer; surprisingly he was very camera shy.

There was a knock on the door and Shannon got up slowly and found Diana and Hurley standing outside. Their daughters Gabriella and Isabella were still at school. They were juniors.

"Hey guys," said Shannon, "Did you just come from Jack and Kate's?"

"Yes," replied Hurley walking inside.

"Sawyer!" called Shannon closing the front door. A door across the room opened and Sawyer appeared.

"What?" asked Sawyer walking towards them? Hurley rushed over to him and picked him up in a huge hug. Sawyer looked shocked as Hurley swung him around. "What is up with you?"

"I'm going to be a dad!" said Hurley, "Again!"

"What?" asked Shannon looking puzzled? She looked from Diana to Hurley and back to Diana.

"I'm pregnant!" announced Diana, "After 17 years!"

Nobody spoke Shannon and Sawyer was in shock. Hurley hugged Sawyer again and then Shannon.

"This is great," replied Shannon giving Diana a hug. "And after so long."

"It's going to be weird," said Diana, "The girls are 17, but they are so excited."

Suddenly the front door flew open with a bang; Laura came running in the house and right up the stairs. Shannon stood up and called after her, but she did not reply. They sat in silence as a door slammed above them. Everyone just stood there in a very awkward silence. Hurley, Diana, and Sawyer all left the house to go over to Jack and Kate's, but Shannon walked up the stairs and over to Laura's bedroom door. She knocked on it quickly, but Laura did not reply. Shannon twisted the door handle and to her surprise it was unlocked. Shannon opened the door and saw that Laura was lying down on her bed; her back was to the door.

"Laura?" asked Shannon softly walking into the room, she closed the door behind her, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

Laura let out a soft sob and turned over to face her mother.

"Nothing is wrong," said Laura. "I just feel overwhelmed."

"Why?" asked Shannon becoming very concerned. She put a hand on Laura's shoulder, "You can tell me."

"It's kind of embarrassing," said Laura biting her lip.

"I'm your Mom," said Shannon, "You can tell me anything."

'I am having really strong feelings for someone…and I know he likes me, but I have never felt like this…for anyone," said Laura quickly.

"Well you've been with Mike for a long time, it's only natural," said Shannon.

"It's not Mike," said Laura confessing all her secrets, "I broke up with Mike a week ago."

"You did?" asked Shannon, "Its okay baby." Laura sat up suddenly and looked at her Mom straight in the eyes. "Who is it?" Shannon stomach began to do flips.

"It's umm…," said Laura, "Okay I am just going to spit it out. It's Boone."

"What?" asked Shannon letting out a quick laugh, "You're joking?"

"Not at all," replied Laura falling back against her pillows. "I don't know what I am going to do."

"If you mean telling your Dad," said Shannon becoming worried, "Maybe I should do that."

"No," said Laura, "I can tell Dad. It's something bigger. I think…I know I'm only eighteen, but I know for a fact I am going to spend the rest of my life with Boone. I mean I can actually stand the thought of doing that."

"That's pretty intense Laura," said Shannon, "But I can't say that I don't believe you. I've had that exact same feeling."

"With my Dad?" asked Laura.

"Yes," replied Shannon, "Sawyer---"

"No," said Laura cutting off her mother, "I mean with my Dad, Sayid."

"Oh," said Shannon her heart getting caught in her throat. Sayid was not a popular subject with Laura and Shannon. Laura knew nothing about Sayid.

"What was my Dad like?" asked Laura softly and quickly. She had never asked her mother about her real father before. But the curiosity suddenly overcame her, "Sayid?"

"Oh," said Shannon taken aback for a second. Shannon had always been truthful with Laura about Sayid. They rarely ever talked about him. From the beginning Laura had called Sawyer 'Dad'. "He was special. He was the first person that actually treated me like an adult. I was only 22 when I met him on the island. Let's just say that I was spoiled and had a severe attitude problem. I changed for him, became more mature. He was the one person I counted on when Boone died."

"Oh," said Laura, "Were you going to get married?"

"We talked about it when we found out that I was pregnant," said Shannon, "But he never proposed if that's what you mean. It was never official. He died only a week after finding out that I was pregnant."

"What ever happened to the people who murdered him?" asked Laura, "Did they go to jail?"

"Yes," said Shannon, "There was a trial and they were all found guilty. They are still in jail. Three life sentences back to back."

"Good," said Laura giving her mom a brief half smile.

"I remember when I first met Sayid, Laura," said Shannon, "I was unsure about getting close to him. But he was different, in the beginning people acted weird around him because he was from Iraq. But in the end…he actually got us off the island. You look so much like him. The hair and the skin tone.

Laura smiled she liked hearing about Sayid, "Tell me when you met Dad. Sawyer…"

"I met him on the island of course," said Shannon she smiled. She had never told Laura all of this. She felt like Laura was a little girl and this was a bedtime story. "Let's just say that I hated him. Everybody did, he wasn't the nicest person on the island. He was a bit of a pig. After we were rescued he left Australia he came back about nine months later I think. He actually came to see Kate and I just happened to be living with Jack and Kate. He took care of me. He was the first person that I always wanted to be around. Believe me I could not believe it, I had never thought of him in that way."

"But you fell in love," said Laura smiling.

"Yes," said Shannon shaking her head. She needed Laura to understand, "Laura I loved Sayid, but the love I felt for Sawyer was different. More sincere, more passionate and he was just crazy about you. He was so nervous when I told him to hold you. He was really afraid that he wouldn't do a good job."

"He did okay," said Laura jokingly shrugging her shoulders.

"He did awesome," said Shannon, "Well he proposed to me in the hospital after he had just saved you from a burning house."

"Your Hero," said Laura.

"We got married two days after Valentines Day, had Jake and Becca nine months later…"

"And lived happily after ever," finished Laura. "This makes me feel a lot better. Mom…I think I am falling in love."

"I think you are too," replied Shannon giving Laura a hug, "Boone…he is a good guy."

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Kate looking into the living room. It was completely dark, but Kate could see the outline of Hannah.

"Nothing," replied Hannah walking towards her mom.

"Okay, don't tell me," said Kate.

"Okay," said Hannah knowing that her Mom knew she was lying. "I was reading your book?"

"Why?" asked Kate puzzled.

"Because I wanted to know what…" began Hannah, "I don't know. I was just curious."

"Well you could have just asked me for a copy," said Kate sitting down on the stairs, "I would have given it to you."

"Really?" asked Hannah, "I thought you would want to keep it a secret."

"Well it can't really be a secret if it has sold millions of copies can it?" asked Kate smiling.

"That's true," said Hannah sitting next to her Mom on the stairs.

"Why do you want to read it?" asked Kate, "It's not all that interesting. You pretty much know everything that is in it…well maybe not a few things. Something's I had to ask your Dad about. Like his and Uncle Sawyer's adventures in the Australian outback."

"What?" asked Hannah laughing.

"Believe it or not they didn't always get along," said Kate smiling. "In fact for a couple years they hated each other."

"I don't believe you," said Hannah, "They are like best friends."

"I know," said Kate, "But there was a time where the last thing you wanted was those two in the same room…let alone on the same island."

"That's hilarious," said Hannah laughing at the thought of her Dad and his best friend hating each other's guts.

"There is also whole chapter on meeting Uncle David," said Kate, "That was defiantly an interesting day."

"I would really like to read about that," said Hannah finally.

"How about I give you a copy of the book tomorrow," suggested Kate, "You have school tomorrow and I don't want you to stay up all night reading."

"Alright," said Hannah standing up.

"Hannah," said Kate in a tone that made Hannah sit back down. "Are you okay? You act like nothing happened last Saturday."

"I don't know if I am okay or not," said Hannah truthfully. "I'm scared I guess…of getting close to anyone now."

"I know," replied Kate, "its okay to be scared…but umm…the thing is your doctor at the hospital suggested that you go to some counseling…to help you move on from your attack. Would you be up for that?"

"Yeah," replied Hannah, "I think it would, I dunno. I think it could help."

"You know you can always talk to me right?" asked Kate, "Or Dad?"

"I know Mum," said Hannah giving Kate a hug. "Thanks. Good Night."

"Night Sweetie," replied Kate as Hannah walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"She is so much like you."

"I know," said Kate as Jack came out of the kitchen. He held out her hand and she took it, he pulled her up…they were the same height when she was on a stair above him. They kissed deeply.

"Crazy isn't it," said Jack as he took Kate's hand and they began to walk upstairs. "The kids being so mature…well two of them."

"Boone and Christian are never going to grow up," said Kate, "They will always be sixteen…they will always cause trouble, but no one has ever made me laugh so hard."

"True," said Jack, "I thought Hurley was funny, the twins sure give him a run for his money."

* * *

"Laura, are you awake?" asked Shannon peaking her head into Laura's bedroom.

"Yes," said a voice in the darkness, "Come on in Mom."

Shannon flicked on the light and walked into the room holding a very old looking shoebox. She sat on the edge of the bed and Laura sat up.

"These are for you," said Shannon smiling. "Sayid gave them to me when were back on the island. And I think that you should have them now."

Laura took the box from her mother and opened it. Inside was a pair of purple and gold high-heeled shoes.

"Thank you," said Laura putting the lid back on the box, "I love them. I really do. I like having something that Sayid gave you. I love Dad so much but I wish I could have met Sayid."

"Yes well," said Shannon, "Fate has control in our lives. Sawyer was always meant to be you Dad."

"I think he was too," said Laura giving her mom a hug. "And I am so glad that you are my mom."

To be continued…


	56. Revealed

Chapter 8: Revealed

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really," replied Hannah. "Should I be?"

"I don't know," replied Jake as he turned his family's Neon into a nearly empty parking lot. "I just want you to know that nobody thinks any different of you now."

"Thanks," said Hannah running her fingers through her hair. "Wait…did my parents tell you to say that?"

"No," said Jake shooting her a quick glance from underneath his black cowboy hat, "Why would they?"

"I-I know I've been a little distant," said Hannah her voice shook as she spoke, "And they know you and I are close…I just figured."

"I said it all on my own," said Jake putting the car in park, "Okay? I'll pick you up in an hour."

"See you then," said Hannah exiting the car. She walked onto the sidewalk and into a tall redbrick building. See walked straight forward to the front desk. A small plump woman was sitting behind the tall circular oak desk. She smiled as Hannah spoke. "I'm here to see Dr. Bishop."

"Her office is on the second floor," said the woman brightly, "Take the elevator. It's down the hall."

"Thank You," said Hannah turning on her heel. She walked through the almost empty corridor to the elevator. Once inside Hannah leaned against the back, twiddling her thumbs. For the first time since her appointment had been made, Hannah was nervous.

At the time seeing a shrink was nothing…something to make her feel better. But for the last two weeks Hannah had managed to put all the feelings she had towards the 'incident' in the back of her mind. It had caused her to be distant with her family, and her friends. The friends she had left…Kim did not speak to her anymore and everyone at school had their own version of what went on the night of the dance, none of which were remotely close to what had really happened.

Eventually the large steel doors opened and Hannah found herself in a long carpeted hallway. She walked past several wood doors, until she reached a door with a gold plague nailed into it.

Dr. Francine Bishop

Psychologist

Hannah took a deep breath, she had requested that her parents not go with her…that's why Jake had driven her, but now she really could use her Dad's words of encouragements and her Mom's hugs.

Hannah knocked on the door three times and then walked in. When she entered the room she found it completely empty. The room had a small desk with a computer, but the chair was vacant. Several chairs had been arranged around a table covered in magazines. Hannah went to sit down, but a door to her left opened and a very tall African-American woman walked out of the room.

"Hannah Shepard?" asked Dr. Bishop walking towards her.

"Yes," said Hannah shaking Dr. Bishop's out-stretched hand. She followed Dr. Bishop into the room. It was a small room with wood paneling; there was a large high-back chair and a couch. Hannah took a seat on the couch and waited for Dr. Bishop to speak.

"As you may know," began Dr. Bishop, "I am a friend of your Aunt Shannon and of your father. Shannon recommended me to your Dad." Hannah nodded, "So I have heard some of the details of why you are here."

Hannah nodded again; she eyes looked down at her ace-bandaged wrists. It had taken nine days for the black eye to disappear.

"Alright," said Dr. Bishop, "Let's get started. I like to be on a first name basis with my patients, so I will call you Hannah and I would like for you to call me Frannie. How about we start with your life before the attack?"

"Ummm…" began Hannah, "It's nice, but kinda weird at the same time. My parents were apart of that whole plane crash…haunted island thing…so they still get recognized at the grocery store sometimes."

"Do you get along well with your parents?" asked Frannie.

"Yes," said Hannah, "Very well. My Dad is a little protective, but I like that. We are really close. I am really close to my Mom especially. The whole family is really close actually. My brothers are cool, they're my heroes."

"I see," said Frannie after writing something down on her clipboard. "I understand that you're family is very close to the other families from the plane crash."

"Yeah," said Hannah, "There's Sawyer and Shannon, I am really close to their kids. Hurley and Diana, Hurley is the best…you can't help but laugh when he is around. I don't see his daughter's much because they go to a private school. My best mate was Emma, but she moved North with her parents. I miss her the most, we only see other every month or so. Since she left I have really gotten close to Jake and Becky, those are Shannon's twins. Laura her oldest is like my sister, she helps me with school and stuff."

"That's great," said Frannie, she looked up from her clipboard. "It seems like you have a strong family-like bond with all these people. Let's talk about that night."

Hannah swallowed and let out a long breath.

"What about it?"

"How it made you feel," said Frannie.

"It made me feel angry," said Hannah, she could feel the barrier that held all the feelings in the back of her mind beginning to break. She knew that at any moment the floodgates would open. "I felt angry and gross. And I thought that if he raped me that he better kill me because I would be dead inside anyway."

The carefree feeling in the room had been sucked out in an instant. The room was cold.

"He did not rape you," said Frannie "Did he?"

"No," said Hannah, "But he got close enough. He was maybe a minute away when my brother's came. He was on top of me." Hannah closed her eyes. This was the memory that haunted her dreams. His cold eyes and cruel smile looking down upon her scared face. She had acted so tough in that car when she had really been terrified.

"Tell me more," said Frannie, her voice had become determined. She knew Hannah would not want to tell her everything, but Hannah needed too. "What did you feel afterwards…when you knew you were safe?"

"Angry," said Hannah her voice beginning to crack. Tears were beginning to form behind her eyes. "Really really angry; I felt disgusting. My dress had been ripped up the side, he hadn't been able to undo the knot behind my neck, but that hadn't stopped him from touching me." Hannah closed her eyes and pushed back the bile rising in her throat, "I felt sick and contaminated. I took so many showers just to rid myself of the feeling, but nothing works."

"I understand what you are going through," said Frannie putting down her clipboard. "How has things at home changed?"

"I jump at the slightest things," said Hannah looking Frannie right in the eyes. "When someone raises their hand, I cringe when people touch me…when anybody other then my parents, my mom and dad are the only people I feel really safe around. And my brothers…I know they saved me…but it took a day or two to get used to them again…and Jake…he was there too, today was the first time I could be in the same room with him and not have a panic attack."

"What's school been like?" asked Frannie.

"Awful," said Hannah shaking her head. The tears she had fought back for so many days were running down her freckled cheeks. "Everybody talks. Some people have come up to me and said that they were glad that I was okay. Most of the kids talk behind my back. There have been rumors that I made this whole thing up. It really hurts. My friend Kim won't even look at me. I would probably go crazy, but I have either Jake or Rebecca in every one of my classes." Hannah had put her face in her hands; her tears embarrassed her. Her voice cracked and squeaked when she spoke. "I hate going to school. My parents said that I could finish the rest of the year at home. But I did not think it would be this hard."

"It's going to be hard," said Frannie, "I am not going to lie to you and say that life will just go back to normal. It's going to affect the rest of your life, but you can't let it control you."

"How do you know?" snapped Hannah, "How could you possibly know how this feels?"

"Because when I was sixteen I went through the exact same thing," said Frannie bitterly, "I was date raped the night of prom. I went with a senior and he raped me at the after party. And you want to know the worst part?"

Hannah starred at Frannie, her mouth was open with shock, and the tears had stopped flowing.

"I got pregnant," said Frannie, "I don't believe in abortion so I kept her. That should have been the end of my life shouldn't it? I understand that you more then anyone else can. Everyday I look at my daughter and I am reminded of that night. But I don't let it stop me. I love my daughter and we live a normal life together."

"I'm sorry," said Hannah, "You must think that I am really selfish. I wasn't even raped and I am sitting here sitting sorry for myself."

"Stop," said Frannie, "A sexual attack, is a sexual attack. I am not asking for your pity. We felt the exact same things. Anger, frustration, we both felt dirty and we both had our after problems. Because my act went one step further doesn't mean that yours is less important."

"I-I," began Hannah, but she closed her mouth when she couldn't find anything else to say.

"Our time is up for today," said Frannie a smile had returned to her face, "I think we made really good process today. I think we should meet once a week."

"I would like that," said Hannah grabbing a tissue from the coffee table.

"I am also going to give you a journal," said Frannie, she rose from her chair and walked around to a filing cabinet, she opened it and removed two notebooks. "Dog or Cat?" she asked holding up the two notebooks.

"Cat," said Hannah standing up. She walked over to Frannie and took the notebook.

"Write down everything," said Frannie, "Every night empty your feelings onto the page."

"I will," said Hannah. "Thanks for everything."

"How did it go?" asked Jake as Hannah got into the car.

"Great," said Hannah clinging onto her notebook.

"I'm glad," said Jake pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "You look different."

"How?" asked Hannah.

"You look happier then I have seen you in weeks," said Jake.

"Well I can understand that," said Hannah, "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Nope," said Jake messing with the dial on the radio.

"Do you want to see a movie or something?" asked Hannah. She needed him to say yes…this would be a step…a step back towards her normal life. She had to move on…like Frannie said; she could not let this control her life. Baby steps.

"Sure," said Jake smiling, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," said Hannah smiling for the first time since her Mom had agreed to let her read her book. "Just nothing scary…"

"I'm not going to see a chick flick," said Jake, "And nothing with subtitles."

"Fine," said Hannah. "We could go see the new Disney movie."

"Sounds good," said Jake smiling.

* * *

"Come on Laura," said Boone stopping for the sixth time on the path connecting their two houses.

"I don't want to," said Laura trying to stand her ground. "I'm scared."

"We've been going out for two weeks," said Boone, "And you still haven't told your Dad."

"Can you blame me?" asked Laura throwing her hands up in the air. "He is going to explode."

"I don't think so," lied Boone glad that it was dark and Laura could not see the face he was making.

"Really?" asked Laura her voice turning very professional, "Do you not remember the trip to the states. The shower? I bet you remember. He almost killed you when he saw you and Chris trying to sneak a peak. Imagen what will happen when I tell him that we are dating."

"Oh God," said Boone, "I've changed my mind as well. Let's go…are you hungry we could go get a burger?"

"No," said Laura laughing. She wrapped her around Boone's neck and kissed him. "My Dad will understand…eventually."

Boone sighed and took Laura's hand. They walked into her house; Rebecca was sitting by herself in a large armchair. She smiled as the couple entered; she knew what was about to happen. Either Sawyer would take it well…or the complete opposite. Boone broke away from Laura and sat down on the couch. Laura took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Sawyer was sitting at the end of the table. He was reading the day's newspaper. He put it down when she walked over to him and sat down.

"Hi Dad," said Laura as she sat down. "I need to talk to you."

"What about sweetheart?" replied Sawyer removing his glasses. He placed them on top of the folding newspaper.

"About boys," said Laura.

"Alright," said Sawyer. "If you are going to tell me that Mike proposed, I am very happy. That man has good things ahead for him. He has a good head on his shoulders. He is very serious and mature. You two will make a good pair."

"Oh God no," said Laura disgusted at the idea of marrying Mike. "I broke up with Mike, Dad."

"Why would you do that?" asked Sawyer.

"Because I like someone else more," said Laura.

"Who?" asked Sawyer. "Do I know him? Do I know his parents?"

"You know his parents very well," said Laura plastering a fake smile on her face, "And you've known him for a very very long time."

"Who?" asked Sawyer a vein was beginning to throb in his neck.

"Boone," said Laura, she squeezed her eyes closed preparing herself for an explosion. When nothing happened she opened her eyes slowly. Sawyer was gripping the edge of the table tightly. His left eye was twitching. "Dad, I really never thought that this would happen...I...ummm…Mom's okay with it."

"Is she?" asked Sawyer he was not looking at her. Inside his mind he was cursing Jack and Kate.

"Yeah," said Laura still convinced he was going to blow up at any moment, "She is. Are you?"

Sawyer did not answer. Finally he said one little word…

"Yes," said Sawyer, unsure if it was a lie or not.

"Thank you so much Dad!" said Laura standing up, she kissed Sawyer on the cheeks and ran out of the kitchen. Sawyer did not move as he heard the front door open and close. This was not happening. Boone? Why?

"Dad?"

Sawyer looked up and saw Rebecca standing five feet away from him. She looked worried.

"Are you okay Dad?"

Sawyer stood up and walked around the table he walked towards the front door and locked it.

"You are not ever leaving the house," said Sawyer walking back into the kitchen. "And you are to stay far away from Christian Shepard."

Rebecca sighed.

"Oh Dad!"

* * *

Kate sat alone in Jack's office. She was spinning around in his chair, her hair was damp from her shower, she was wearing Jack's bathrobe over her pajamas. Jack walked in the office a minute later holding two glasses of wine. He put them on the top of the desk, Kate stood up, and Jack sat down. Kate sat down on his lap and leaned back against him. Jack kissed the side of her neck and put his arm around her.

"Guess what?" asked Kate.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Boone and Laura talked to Sawyer today," said Kate. Boone and Laura had come over to tell Kate everything had gone all right and there was no need to enroll Boone in a protection program.

"It went okay I take it," said Jack, "Since Boone is in the living room watching a movie and all his limbs are still attached."

"It went okay," said Kate nodding.

"And how was Hannah's meeting with Frannie?" asked Jack, he had taken a double shift today.

"From what she would tell me it went okay," said Kate, "She and Jake went to the movies."

"Good," said Jack. "It's a step."

"Yeah," said Kate cuddling against Jack.

_Ring Ring_

Kate jumped as the phone rang. She picked it up after it had rang twice more.

"Hello?"

"Ello? Is Dr. Shepard there?"

"Who is this?" asked Kate.

"Desmond," said the voice.

"Desmond?" asked Kate again.

"Yes," said Desmond, "I am calling from the island. I have some news for Jack."

"Alright," said Kate. She handed the phone to Jack. _It's Desmond_, she mouthed to him.

Jack began to talk very quickly. Jack hung up the phone five minutes later. A depressed look was on his face.

"What?" asked Kate putting her hand on his arm. "What's going on?"

"It's Locke," said Jack.

"Is he lost again?" asked Kate remembering the circumstance so many years ago.

"No," replied Jack shaking his head, "He's dead."

To be continued…


	57. Fear of Death

**AN: The poems 'Nothing Gold can stay' and 'Lost in Heaven' are not mine. I got them from a book. **

Chapter 9: Fear of Death

"Dead?" repeated Kate, "Oh my God."

"Yeah," said Jack. "He died this morning. He had a stroke. They are having a funeral for him in three days…on the island."

"Oh," said Kate, "That's good. That's what John would have wanted…especially since he only left it for a few months after we got rescued."

"Yeah," said Jack. He nudged Kate so she stood up; he rose from the chair and began to pace around the office.

"Jack?" asked Kate walking over to him. She put her hands on his arms and stopped his pacing. "I know you and John were close, but we haven't seen him in years."

"I know," said Jack. "That's what is bothering me. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Alright," said Kate letting go of his arms.

"I want to be alone," said Jack quickly. He voice was soft barely above a whisper.

"Okay," said Kate slightly taken aback. "I'm tired anyway. I'll just go to bed."

Kate walked past him and to the office door, she turned the fancy doorknob and pulled it open, she was almost out of the room when Jack spoke again.

"Kate."

"Hmmm?" asked Kate turning around.

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

"I don't want to go to a freakin' haunted island," complained Boone throwing a black t-shirt into his suitcase.

"Our parent's friend died Boone," said Laura throwing the shirt out of the suitcase, "We have to go. It was Locke for heaven's sake. He was a genius."

"I thought he was creepy," said Boone putting the shirt back into the suitcase, "The one time that I met him."

"Boone," said Laura very slowly again removing the t-shirt, "You are going to the island that is not haunted…"

"ANYMORE!"

"I repeat," said Laura ignoring her boyfriend's spastic comment, "You are going to go to the island and pretend like you are having a good time. You have to…for your parents."

"Fine," said Boone grumpily noticing that Laura had taken his shirt of the suitcase for a second time, "Do you have something against this shirt?"

"I don't like you in black," replied Laura shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine," said Boone, "You act like my mom."

"What am I going to do with you?" laughed Laura turning on her heal as she exited Boone's room. On her way out she passed Christian who had a brown paper page under his left arm. "What is in that?"

"I'm not telling you," replied Christian, "Its top secret."

"Does Boone know?" asked Laura eyeing the bag suspiciously.

"He does," said Christian, "And don't think that just because you are dating him that you get to be part of our secret society."

"Believe me," said Laura, "I don't want to be in it."

"Good," said Christian his eyes narrowing, "You're not bad enough anyway."

Laura shook her head at Christian and kept on walking, she walked past Matthew's door, and it sounded like he was attempting to pack his telescope into a duffle bag. The next door was Hannah's, Laura knocked and entered. Hannah was sitting alone, cross-legged on her bed. The day before Laura had driven Hannah down to the car-dealership, Hannah had sold her car for 35,000 dollars. She no longer wanted the car, Laura could understand why, but what surprised her the most was when Hannah Western-Unioned the money back to her Aunt in the states.

"Hey chica," said Laura sitting down on the edge of Hannah's bed.

"Hey," replied Hannah closing her notebook. She tossed it into a large blue duffle bag on the floor. "Were you helping Boone pack?"

"Not really," said Laura, "I was trying to convince him that the island is no longer haunted."

"Yeah," said Hannah distractedly. "I am really excited about seeing everybody."

"Me too," said Laura, "Like Emma and Ha-Neul. We never see them."

"I know," said Hannah smiling, "I can't wait."

* * *

"Okay who is this?" asked Matthew holding up a card with Jin's picture on it.

Hannah, Jake, and Rebecca were all sitting in the same row as Matthew. The Shepard's, Marshall's, and Reyes' had booked the first class section of the airplane. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Shannon were sitting in the row behind them. Hurley's family had the row behind them, and Boone, Christian and Laura were sitting on the three-person row to the right of the middle row.

"Jin," replied Rebecca nodding her head.

"Last name?"

"Kwon."

"Correct. Tell me the facts."

"Jin-Soo Kwon, married to Sun. They have one kid, Ha-Neul. Jin is an accountant and speaks fluent Korean, English, and French."

"Very good," said Matthew putting the Jin card behind the stack of thirty cards. "How about him?"

"Mr. Eko," replied Jake.

"Very good," said Matthew. "Facts?"

"Mr. Eko is from Nigeria and is a priest," said Hannah, "Since the island he has become a missionary in his native homeland."

"Alright," said Matthew, "Ah…here is my favorite person."

"Rose," said Hannah laughing, "Fabulous…sends us birthday and Christmas presents every year, despite the fact that she has only met us half-a-dozen times."

Kate smiled as she heard the kids going over all of the castaway's names. She was sitting between Jack and Shannon. Shannon and she had been talking about how excited they were to see Sun and Claire. Sawyer on the other hadn't said much; instead he kept turning in his seat to check on Laura. She was sitting on the edge of the row, Boone and Christian had been very quite the entire time, every once a while they would burst out in laughter. Most likely planning some extreme prank. Sawyer had accepted Laura and Boone's relationship, but he still did not trust Boone.

Jack on the other hand had put his I-pod headphones on and ignored everyone, even Kate. Several times she had tried to speak to him or hold his hand; he had become a zombie.

Forty-Five minutes later the plane landed on a single runway that had been put on the island. It had change so much since the reunion. Instead of the bungalows a hotel had been built in the mountainside. Several dozen boats occupied the ocean shore. Smaller vacation homes had been built closer to the ocean. The only place that remained the same was the area around the memorial. Locke had not aloud anything to be built in a five hundred yard radius. It was meant to keep with the original feel of the island.

The Shepard's and Marshall's were the only families who chose to stay in two vacation homes instead of the hotel. Kate had seen the list of who was coming when she checked in with Desmond. Desmond and Locke had created the ultimate vacation paradise out of the island. Desmond had been in charge of the business, while Locke had been in charge of the construction. He wanted to make sure the island kept its natural beauty.

"This is great," said Kate as she unlocked the door to the vacation home and walked inside. As everyone walked in his or her mouths dropped open. A large great room stood in front of them; everything was decorated with an island motif. Like the bungalows they had once stayed in, there was no glass in the windows and translucent shears hung in all the windows. There were only three bedrooms, so the three boys had to share and Hannah would get her own. The kids unpacked and ran off to reunite with the Marshall's and all of their other island friends.

"Jack?" asked Kate walking into the master bedroom. Jack was lying down on the bed, his eyes were closed, and he ignored the words she was speaking. Kate sat next to him and grabbed his hand, he tried to pull away, but Kate held onto it harder.

"What?" asked Jack finally opening his eyes.

"Talk to me," said Kate desperately. "You have barely said three words to me in four days. I didn't do anything…"

"I know," said Jack, "I just need to be alone for awhile."

"How long is awhile going to be Jack?" asked Kate letting go of his hand. She stood up and began to pace in front of the king-size bed. "I understand that you and Locke were close, I do. I mean he walked me down the aisle at our wedding, you don't think that I am devastated by his death?"

"I never said you weren't," said Jack sitting up. "It just seems that…I don't know. There aren't too many of us left, you know? I mean Bernard died last year; Ana-Lucia was killed in the line of duty before her son was ten, and now Locke. It makes me think."

"Think about what?" asked Kate, "That one of us might be next? Bernard was seventy-eight…Ana's situation was just tragic, and Locke wasn't exactly young either."

"It makes me think that…yeah…one of us could be next," said Jack shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe not us, but what about Hurley…Charlie or Claire."

"You can't think like that," said Kate shocked at Jack's sudden fear of death. "The only thing we can do is live life without regrets. If we do then when our time comes we can be fully satisfied."

"You are always so optimistic," said Jack standing up.

"I wasn't always," said Kate slipping her hands into Jack's. "This island changes people. It helped that you were here."

"Just promise that you won't go anywhere," said Jack softly, "I couldn't handle any thing happening to you."

"I can't," whispered Kate taking her hand, she placed it gently on Jack's cheek. "You know that. But I'll try my best."

Jack nodded and kissed Kate gently. _I'm not going anywhere, my love._

* * *

The funeral took place at sundown the next evening. John's body had been placed in a dark wood casket; it had been placed on top of the memorial block. His name had been added to the block. Joining the two others that had been inscribed since the reunion.

Bernard Henry

Ana-Lucia Cortez-Martinez

John Locke

Twenty chairs had been placed on either side of a long black aisle that ran from the memorial to the waters edge. Everyone sat in silence; the only sound came from the ocean. After the sun had finally set a dozen of the castaways, including Jack, Sawyer, Hurley, Michael, Jin, and Charlie stood and lit torches that had been placed around the casket and the people. Once the torches were lit an eerie glow engulfed them all. Mr. Eko, dresses in his priest robes, rose from the first row and walked forward. He walked a podium that had been place to the left of the casket. He opened his bible and read in his deep voice:

"The Lord is my Shepard; I shall not want.

He makest me to lie down in green pastures: he leadest me beside the still waters.

He restoresth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou _art_ with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

As Mr. Eko finished reading his Psalm he stood in front of everyone and let the words sink into him or her. He was a well-trained speaker…he could see the words he had just spoken affecting everyone's mind, body, and soul.

"There are few words that could describe John Locke," said Mr. Eko after the long moment of silence. "Words would not be enough. Locke was a man of faith and few could understand that. In the beginning we all had our doubts. We doubted John…and we doubted his faith…at one point so did he. But when you have faith it never leaves. In the end each one of us had the same faith he had. That faith lives on."

Mr. Eko sat down again. As Eko sat down, Jack and Kate stood up and walked forward. Jake walked up to the podium, Kate stood behind him, she pulled her black shawl close to her, the island's nighttime air was cold on her bare arms. Her halter-top dress did little to keep her warm, even though it reached her knees.

Jack adjusted his tie nervously as he took a piece of paper out of his suit-jacket pocket; he unfolded the piece of paper and laid it out on the podium.

"Kate and I would like to share two poems with you:

Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hew to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then Leaf subsides to leaf,

So Eden sank to grief.

So dawn goes down to day,

Nothing gold can stay."

Jack finished and returned the piece of paper to his pocket. He stepped back and let Kate walk forward. As she stood in front of the podium, she looked out to crowd, not a single dry eye. Wives clung to their husband's hands and siblings comforted each other. She drew in a deep slow breath; she felt Jack put her hand on the small of her back for support. Tears ran down her face as Kate said the poem…

"The clouds, the source of rain, one stormy night

Offered an opening to the source of dew

Which I accepted with impatient sight,

Looking for my old sky-marks in the blue

But stars were scare in that part of the sky,

And no two were the same constellation---

No one was bright enough to identify.

So 'twas with not ungrateful consternation

Seeing myself well lost once more, I sighed

'Where, where in Heaven am I? But don't tell me!

O Opening clouds, by opening on me wide

Let's let my heavenly lostness overwhelm me.'"

Kate finished her poem and she and Jack sat back down. Again there was silence, until another person rose. It was Sun; she walked to the front, a violin in her right hand. She put the violin on her shoulder; bow in hand, the violin made a low note, followed by another, and then another. Sun began to play her song, immediately recognizable as 'Amazing Grace.' As Sun finished the first verse and moved onto the second, Mr. Eko stood up and began to extinguish the torches, when he reached the last one he lifted it out of the ground, he turned on his heel and began to walk down the black aisle. Jack also stood, he walked forward to the casket, and slowly he closed the top, enclosing John's body. He turned also, and walked back to his row, he took Kate's hand, and they followed after Eko. Slowly everyone walked away from the funeral site; they walked to the sound of the violin.

_Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost, but now I'm found_

_Was blind, but now I see_

_Through many dangers, toils, and snares_

_I have already won_

_Tis grace the brought me safe thus far_

_And grace will lead me home_

To be continued…

AN: Just to tell the world, the story is going to be put on a 10-12 day hiatus, because my updater is going to South Carolina. I put up these two chapters in the same day to make up for the gap. Enjoy!


	58. Two lines

Chapter 10: Two Lines

Someone was knocking at the door. Jack rose from his seat on the hotel couch and walked towards the door. Before opening, he looked over at Kate who was sound asleep. As the man knocked again Kate curled up deeper in Jack's sweatshirt and rolled over.

Jack turned back to the door, the ends of his mouth turning up in a small. As he undid the gold lock chain, he peeked through the whole in the door to see who was calling at such an early hour. A short pudgy man in a charcoal gray Armani suit was standing outside the door. Puzzled Jack opened the door slowly.

"Are you Jack Shepard?" asked the man in very deep voice.

"Yes," replied Jack eyeing the man.

"I am Brian Wright," said the Man sticking out his hand, "I am John Locke's attorney. I would like to speak with you and your wife immediately."

"Why?" asked Jack shaking Brian's hand?

"Because there are several matters to discuss before you leave the island today," said Brian quickly. "How about you and your wife meet me in the hotel's dining room at say 6?"

"Alright," said Jack nodding. He closed the door as Brian walked away. Jack turned around and found that Kate had awoken during the midst of his conversation.

"Why does John's lawyer want to talk to us?" asked Kate sitting up. She got out of bed and walked towards her suitcase.

"I have no idea," said Jack returning to the couch. He picked up his newspaper and began reading it.

"Odd," said Kate standing up. Suddenly her face went lightly pale. She put her hand over her stomach and sighed. "I don't feel good."

"What's wrong?" asked Jack peering over the newspaper at her.

Kate shrugged and walked into the bathroom. Jack sighed and returned to his newspaper.

At a quarter to six Jack and Kate walked hand-in-hand to the hotel's dining room. Several of the castaways were also there, including Jin and Sun. Kate also spotted her own children sitting with the Marshall kids. Brian Wright was sitting in the largest booth, even though he was alone. He had covered the table in stacks of paper and a large black briefcase.

"Good Morning," said Brian standing up when he saw that Jack and Kate had arrived. He greeted Kate and shook her hand before sitting down. "Well you must be wondering what I could possibly want," continued Brian when Jack and Kate were seated.

"Yes sir," said Kate sitting back.

Brian smiled and then continued.

"Well I was going over John's will," said Brian handing an identical piece of paper to each Jack and Kate. "It seems that he only had one thing and he has left it to the two of you."

"What is that?" asked Jack looking down at the piece of paper.

"This," said Brian lifting his arms. "Everything that you see. The island, the hotel, everything, you have inherited the entire island empire."

"Oh my god," said Kate putting her hand over her mouth.

"It's worth 43 million dollars," said Brian continuing.

"Doesn't Desmond want it?" asked Jack, "He was John's business partner."

"No," said Brian, "Desmond does not. He wants to return to Australia."

"I don't want it," said Jack and Kate at the exact same time. They exchanged surprise looks and then looked over at Brian.

"We really don't," said Kate, "I mean we don't need the money and we don't want to live here."

"I agree," said Jack nodding, "I'm sorry."

"Well," said Brian smiling, "Apparently John thought about that he has put here that if you two don't want to run it the hotel is to go to a preservation company. It says here the company will continue to run the hotel and keep the natural beauty of the island. But you two will still receive the entire prophet."

"Divide the prophet," said Jack suddenly.

"What?" asked Brian looking at Jack will a surprised look.

"Divide the prophet between every single person that was on the flight," said Jack. "Not just one person should get the money."

"Mr. Shepard," said Brian, "That is not an option."

"Well it's our island," said Jack smiling, "And this is what we want. So make it happen." Jack picked a pen off the table and wrote on the contact what was going to happen to the island and the plan for the money. He signed it and then passed it over to Kate. Kate signed under Jack's name and then wrote her name as well.

"Good day Mr. Wright," said Kate as she and Jack stood up from the booth and walked away.

* * *

"I guess this island isn't so bad," said Boone as he and Laura walked hand-in-hand down a path that ran right through the jungle. Jake, Rebecca, Christian, Hannah, Matthew, and Emma were also walking with them.

"Just think Boone," said Hannah, "If Mum and Dad hadn't turned down the island we could be living here. It would be like coming back to the place you were created."

"What?" asked Christian horrified.

"Idiot," said Jake shaking his head with laughter.

"Chris," said Matthew wisely, "Everyone knows Mum was pregnant with you and Boone on the island."

"She was not," said Boone.

"She was," said Hannah, "Come on everyone knows that. Why do you think your birthday is before their wedding anniversary?"

"Oh my god," said Boone dropping Laura's hand.

"Just think," said Rebecca laughing, "You and Boone could have been conceived right here."

"In this very spot," chimed in Emma.

"Ew!" said Boone backing up.

"That's gross," said Christian followed after his brother.

"It's true," said Hannah.

Everyone began to laugh as Boone and Christian began to look around at the surrounding jungle. There facial expressions were priceless, a look of both shock and horror. The jungle had just become the last place they ever wanted to go again. Suddenly and like a bullet the twins darted off into the jungle towards the beach, leaving their siblings and friends with stitches in their side…typical twins.

* * *

"A lousy 2.3 million," sighed Boone sitting on the basement couch in front of the big screen TV. They had arrived home later the night before.

"I know!" exclaimed Christian who was sitting next to him, "Just think…with 43 million we could all have new cars. We are all back to sharing because Hannah got rid of her car. Now we all share the beat up SUV."

"Sucks," said Boone triumphantly punching the air as he blew up another alien. "Matthew turns 17 in two months…we could have bought him a nice birthday present."

"Like a stripper," said Boone laughing.

"What?" asked Kate who had just walked into the basement where her two sons were concentrating solely on blowing up aliens, not their homework.

"Ummm," said Christian trying not to laugh at the deadly look Boone was now receiving from their Mum.

"Nothing Mum," said Boone stuttering, "Just a little joke. We'll save the stripper for his bachelor party some day." Boone added a smile to the end of the sentence.

"French fry?" asked Christian outstretching a bowl to his Mum.

"No," said Kate feeling sick again. The smell of the French fries was making her stomach churn.

Kate left the room a minute later, heading for the bathroom. Christian and Boone, not noticing anything wrong returned to their video game.

"Do you known that yesterday was your one month anniversary with Laura?" asked Christian. Boone had begun to choke on his soda. Christian nonchalantly patted Boone's back.

"It was?" asked Boone his face very red. "She did not say anything."

"Why do you think?" asked Christian very amused by his brother's ignorance to his anniversary, "Because it's the man's obligation to remember and therefore buy her a nice present."

Had it really been a whole month? Already…he had finally gotten together with Laura…and now he had blown it.

"She's going to kill me?" asked Boone, "What am I going to do?"

Christian leaned forward and slapped his brother across the head.

"Well what do I get her?" asked Boone. "Crap. I have no idea. Christian!"

"What?" asked Christian.

"I need your help!" exclaimed Boone.

"I'm not a girl," said Christian, "How am I supposed to know what Laura would want for her anniversary?"

"Wait!" said Boone standing up, "Hannah's a girl!"

"Very observant!" said Christian, "You're right…you are the smarter twin!"

"Shut-up," said Boone stepping on Christian's legs as he ran up the basement, passing his mother who was carrying a basket of clothes. Boone ran up the stairs and threw the hallway, almost killing Matthew on the way. Finally he burst through Hannah's bedroom door. She was sitting alone, except for the three dogs and her cat.

"What?" asked Hannah raising her eyebrow at Boone. He was breathing very hard and his face was beat red.

"You…are…a…girl," said Boone pointing at her.

"Very good," said Hannah.

"I need your help," said Boone sitting down. "I need help on what to get Laura for our anniversary."

"I see," said Hannah putting down her notebook, "Well what is her favorite color?"

"Indigo," said Boone nodding his head.

"Okay," said Hannah, "What is her favorite hobby?"

"School," said Boone, "So I should get her indigo school supplies?"

"No!" said Hannah holding up her hand to stop Boone from buying Laura indigo colored school supplies, "Let's see…what is her favorite animal?"

"Elephants," said Boone, "I should get her an indigo elephant. Wait…way to big. You aren't too good at this either, Hannah."

"Stop," said Hannah folding her hands in her lap, "Does she have a favorite author?"

"I dunno," said Boone.

"Get her jewelry," said Hannah nodding her head wisely. "Yup. Jewelry."

Boone did not reply, but soon his eyes became glossy. Hannah waved her hand in front of his face.

"Boone?" asked Hannah leaning towards him, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," said Boone softly, "I just got a funny feeling in my stomach."

"Are you sick?" asked Hannah, "Maybe you have what Mum has. She has been throwing up every morning."

"I'm not sick," said Boone looking at Hannah, "My…heart…"

"Boone," said Hannah smiling, "You're in love!"

"What?" asked Boone.

"You are in love with Laura," said Hannah almost giddy.

"No," said Boone, but Hannah could tell that he did not mean it. She knew it and so did he.

"Alright," said Hannah get up off her bed. "I'll prove it to you." She walked over to her stereo and put a C.D. in and clicked to track five, "If you cry you are in love."

Looks Like We Made It 

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together going strong_

_You're still the One_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're the one I want for life…_

"STOP!" yelled Boone sobbing in Hannah's blanket, "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

"Boone," said Hannah smiling again, "You are so in love its sick!"

"I know!" said Boone, "I know!"

* * *

"Kate?" asked Shannon looking across the couch. Kate had just become pale again. She put down her cup of tea and closed her eyes. "Do you feel alright?"

"I feel fine," said Kate taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" asked Diana who was sitting across from them in a large armchair. She was resting her teacup on her moderately larger stomach.

"Yeah," said Kate, "I have been getting sick a lot lately. Maybe I ate something weird. I began to get sick a few days before the funeral, but since we got back…it's gotten a lot worse."

"Have you told Jack?" asked Shannon, "I'm sure he would know what is wrong."

"I don't want to bother him," said Kate smiling to reassure her friends, "It's probably the stomach flu or something."

"Do you have a fever?" asked Diana not believe Kate's claim to be fine at all.

"No," said Kate shaking her head. "Maybe…I'm going through… the…"

"You are NOT going through Menopause," said Shannon firmly, "You are too young."

"I'm not that young!" said Kate throwing up her hands. "It's possible."

"No," said Diana, "You are way too young."

"I get sick all the time," said Kate defending herself, "I'm hot all the time. I have the air conditioning on so high I'm surprised it's not snowing in my house. I can't sleep at all; I have to go to the bathroom all the time. I'm going nuts!"

"It doesn't sound like menopause to me," said Shannon an odd smile on her face. She exchanged a look with Diana, a look that Kate did not like at all.

"Yeah me neither," said Diana taking a drink of her tea, "All those symptoms sound like something else."

"Kate," said Shannon, "I am going to ask you a very serious question."

"Right," replied Kate nodding her head, "go on."

"Are you late?" asked Shannon.

"No," said Kate checking her wristwatch, "I don't have to leave till five, it's two."

"Kate," said Shannon frustrated, "I am going to shake you in a minute. Are you _late_?"

"Yes," said Kate before figuring out what Diana and Shannon were suggesting, "No. No. No. No. Whatever idea is playing in both of your minds…No!"

"Kate it's a possibility," said Diana, "You're symptoms sound like the ones I had in September."

"No," said Kate with a tone that signaled the end of their conversation. She stood up and let out a deep breath, "I have to go."

* * *

"Laura!"

Boone knocked on the window again. A light switched on inside of Laura's bedroom. Laura appeared in the window a moment later. She was looked down and saw Boone balancing on a ladder; Christian and Matthew were on the ground, each holding a side of the ladder.

"Boone?" asked Laura opening the window, "What are you doing?"

"I forgot our anniversary," said Boone ashamed of himself, "And I am very sorry."

"I know you did," said Laura, "Its okay. It really is."

"You're not mad at me?" asked Boone floored with surprise.

"Nope," said Laura "Is that why you are at my window in the middle of the night?"

"Yes," said Boone, "I also have your present."

"Oh," said Laura smiling. Boone handed her a small bag with a red rose print. Laura sat down on the bench under her window and opened the bag. She pulled out a tiny black box. Inside was a sliver ring with a single sapphire heart in the middle. "It's beautiful Boone, I love it."

"I love you," said Boone quickly. Laura looked up at him shocked.

"What?" asked Laura not sure she heard Boone correctly.

"I love you Laura," said Boone, "And that ring is a promise that someday I will marry you."

"Oh my god Boone," said Laura flinging herself into his arms. It was a good thing Christian and Matthew were holding down the ladder, because Laura and Boone would have fallen out of the window. "I love you too!"

Boone laughed and kissed Laura deeply.

"Are you two going to be all night?" called Matthew disrupting the moment that was happening ten feet above him.

"Yes," said Boone looking down at him, "So keep it down."

* * *

Kate walked back and forth in front of the linen closet. Shannon and Diana's words were ringing in her ears. Could she be pregnant? Of course she could be…it was always a possibility. But having a baby…the idea did not register with her. Her children were almost all grown up…she was not exactly a spring chicken, but having a baby…secretly she would love it. She had been an only child, so had Jack. Both of them wanted a large family. Six or Seven kids is what they used to joke about. Five seemed like the perfect number. She would love another child, but would Jack?

The same thoughts ran through her mind, finally making up her mind Kate opened up the linen closet door. She dug threw the sheets and towels until she found wait she wanted…a pregnancy test. She had hid the tiny purple box in there a few months ago, she never though she would have to use it. She had bought it just in case. Just in case.

Kate grabbed the box and ran quickly into the kid's bathroom; Jack was in their bathroom getting ready for work. Kate looked at herself in the mirror, she was too old…but some people say life starts a 40…or 41.

Five minutes later Kate left the bathroom holding the box and test now separate. She walked through a door to her right, the door led to the attic. She did not walk all the way up the stairs; instead Kate turned on the light and sat down. She put the test down; waiting for it would take longer, the minutes ticked by. It felt like hours. Finally it was time, Kate picked up the test. There were two pink lines. Kate hastily grabbed the box, her heart was beating out of her chest, and she felt like she was going to puke. Kate flipped the box around in her hands until she found the code.

One line meant not pregnant…two lines…pregnant. Kate looked at the test, there were two lines. She looked at the box and back at the test. The lines were still there. There were definitely two lines. Two lines meant she was pregnant.

To be continued…


	59. A Mess and No Make Up

Chapter 11: A mess and no make up

"No," said Kate looking down at the pregnancy test. She would not believe this…not for a moment.

Quickly Kate threw the test back in its box and stood up. A pain shot through her body making her sit right back down. _This is not happening! _She could not be pregnant…could she? The test was ninety-nine perfect accurate…could this be one of those odd one percent chances? Doubtful…

Kate left the test on the stairs and left the attic. She was not going to tell Jack. Partly because she was afraid of his reaction…she was also afraid of the truth.

As Kate closed the door behind her, she found herself face to face with Jack.

"Hey sweetheart," said Jack not noticing the battle that was going on side Kate's mind, "I was looking for you."

"I was upstairs," replied Kate flashing him a quick smile, "Just reading a book." She hated to lie to Jack. She always felt guilty.

"Well it's time for dinner," said Jack taking her hand.

"Ummm…" said Kate thinking quickly, "I'm not really hungry…actually I really need to be alone for awhile. I think I am going to go for a drive."

"Are you okay?" asked Jack in a panicked voice.

"I'm fine," lied Kate for the second time. She stomach gave another lurch…this time it was a guilty feeling.

Kate closed her car door behind her and pulled away from her house. She had to decide between two places. Her first thought was to drive North…she needed to talk to Claire. She desperately wished that Claire lived closer to her. Kate's second though was to go to the doctor's office. She knew the head doctor and had become close friends with her over the years…

Kate's mind continued to fight with itself as she reached the highway. If she took the first exit she would be headed into the city and to the doctor. If she took the second exit she would be two hours away from seeing Claire. Kate chose the first exit, but as soon as she turned on the road her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Kate not bothering to see who was calling.

"Kate," said Claire's voice on the other end.

"Claire!" said Kate so relieved she could have cried.

"I just got this feeling that you needed to talk to me," said Claire sounding worried. "What's up?"

Kate spilled out all her feelings…Claire did not try and interrupt Kate's ramblings…she just patiently waited until Kate was done.

"Do you remember when you and Jack got in the huge fight and you and I drove around for an entire day?" asked Claire when Kate was finally finished.

"Yes," said Kate. She and Jack had never had a huge fight again. "I remember."

"That proves that you and Jack can get through anything," said Claire, "I don't know anybody that has what you and Jack have."

"What about you and Charlie?" asked Kate.

"Let's not talk about me and Charlie," replied Claire in a tone that meant the subject was not up for discussion. "Now listen to me…you are going to go to the doctor and find out the truth. If you are pregnant you are going to tell Jack. I am going to drive down there tomorrow afternoon, because frankly we have a lot to talk about."

"Alright," said Kate with a little laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kate," said Claire, "And congratulations."

* * *

"Hi, I would like to talk to Mr. Michaels," said Kate standing at the reception desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the receptionist coolly.

"No," said Kate quickly, "But I only need to talk to her for a second…"

"Not without an appointment," said the receptionist, "And I would be more then happy to make you one for tomorrow."

"There is nobody in the waiting room," said Kate looking around. "And I know Dr. Michaels…please just let me talk to her."

"Not without an appointment," repeated the receptionist.

"Kate?"

Kate turned around and saw Emily Michaels walking towards her. She and Emily had become friends over the years…she was Kate's doctor…and she had delivered all of Kate's children.

"Hi Emily," said Kate not smiling, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Sure," said Dr. Michaels. Her receptionist shot her a dirty look, but Emily just smiled and led Kate through a pair of wooden doors and into a small room. "So what's up?"

"I think I'm pregnant," said Kate truthfully, "I took a pregnancy test and I want to make sure that it gave me the correct response."

"How old was the test?" asked Emily curiously.

"A couple of months," said Kate thinking back quickly, "Four months I think."

"Then the test results are 99 correct," said Emily.

"Right," said Kate nodding her head, "But could you just make sure."

"Yes," said Emily, "I'll have a nurse come take your blood. If you don't mind waiting for a hour we could have the 'official' results."

"That's fine," said Kate nodding again.

An hour and fifteen minutes later Emily walked into the room with the results of the test. Kate had called Jack and told him that she was going to be gone for a while. He did not even question…it was like he had no idea what was going on.

"Kate," said Emily smiling, "You are defiantly pregnant. Seven weeks to be exact."

"Alright," said Kate "Thanks."

"Kate?" asked Emily concerned, "Most people are extremely happy when they find out that they are pregnant. You seem neither happy nor upset."

"I'm happy," said Kate truthfully, "I am. I'm just unsure how Jack is going to react."

"I don't know what to tell you," said Emily understanding her situation, "It will be a bit of shock. Matthew is what 16 now?" Kate nodded. "This probably wasn't in your plans. But it's going to be a blessing. I don't say this to all my patients, but I know you and I know Jack. I'm not going to lie to you; it's going to be different this time. You will have to be very careful…this time there are more things that can go wrong. But the positives out weigh the negatives."

"Okay," said Kate showing the slightest glimpse of a smile.

"Now go home and tell your husband," said Dr. Michaels, "But not before you make plenty of appointments, you, Jack, and I are going to make sure this pregnancy is perfect."

* * *

Kate walked through the door of her house a half-hour later. She felt better, but still nervous. Jack was sitting alone in the living room. He smiled when he saw her, but the smile quickly faded when he saw her nervous expression.

"Kate what's wrong?" asked Jack as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing I hope," said Kate putting her hands in his.

"What?" asked Jack afraid to smile.

"Jack I'm pregnant," said Kate quickly. Her worse fear began to form in front of her. Jack pulled away his hands and stood up. Kate closed her eyes…tears forming. Her throat seemed to close up.

"How did this happen?" asked Jack softly.

"You are not asking me that!" snapped Kate in disbelief, "You're the doctor."

"This is unbelievable," said Jack again shaking his head. He began to pace back and forth in front of the coffee table.

"Don't say that," said Kate standing up across from him, "I didn't impregnate myself you know. It takes two to tango."

"Don't blame this on me," said Jack. He was hiding his fear behind his anger. He was not angry…he was scared…he felt ashamed to admit it.

"You're blaming this on _me_!" exclaimed Kate her heart breaking into pieces. Kate walked away from him and towards the stairs. She was halfway up when she heard Jack following after her.

"Kate I'm not done talking to you," said Jack loudly.

"Well I'm done talking to you," yelled Kate. Jack ran up to her and attempted to stop her from running away. "Don't touch me!"

Jack staggered back, he don't expect her to retaliate like that. He was stunned. But could he blame her? Of course not. Jack turned around once he heard their bedroom door lock. When Jack turned around he found all his kids standing in the doorways of their bedrooms…silently looking at him. They had never heard their parents fight before…shocked looks were on all their faces. Boone and Christian gave each other glances before returning to their room to discuss what had just happened, Matthew joined them. Hannah however walked past Jack and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Mom…" said Hannah softly.

Jack turned away from her and walked down the stairs before he could find out whether or not Kate opened up the door for Hannah.

_You are being stupid Jack. You know deep down you want that baby just as much as Kate does. Why do you think she was scared to tell you? Now that you think about it…she has been acting weird for a long time. But you have been too obsessed with your own problems to notice anyone else's. Fool. Fool. Fool. You are scared…admit it. You're not angry at all. You're scared of what could possibly happen. You're afraid of losing the baby…or losing Kate. You know you can't live without her. _

* * *

Claire did not even bother knocking on the door; she just walked right into the house. Jack was sitting alone on the couch, a makeshift bed on the floor. He looked like he had forgotten what personal hygiene was. Claire couldn't see any of the kids. The house was eerily silent.

Jack looked up at her as she could the door behind her. Claire put her overnight bag on the floor and then crossed her arms. She was halfway up the stairs before Jack spoke.

"Claire," he said simply acknowledging that she was there.

"You were an asshole weren't you?" asked Claire in a casual tone. Jack did not reply and he didn't have to…his eyes spoke for him.

Claire sighed and then walked up the stairs and to Jack and Kate's bedroom door. She knocked twice.

"What?" asked Kate's voice from the inside.

"Kate opened the dang door," replied Claire laughing. The door opened but it wasn't Kate standing in front of it, it was Hannah.

"Hi Claire," said Hannah happily giving her a hug. As Claire entered the bedroom, Hannah let herself out.

"Kate!" exclaimed Claire in minor disgust. Kate was sitting alone in a large armchair next to her bed. A black and white movie was playing on the television in front of her. It looked like she hadn't moved from that spot in the last twenty-four hours. Her hair was in a ponytail at the nape of her neck and she was wearing a pair of pajamas with rubber ducks on the front.

"Hi," said Kate softly.

"Kate, get up," said Claire turning off the television, "You are the last person I know that would mope around because their husband was a jackass." Claire took Kate's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Get dressed…and whatever else and then we will talk."

"Fine," said Kate almost child-like, but she knew Claire was right. What good was moping around?

Fifteen minutes later Kate, her appearance back to normal, and Claire were sitting together on the small deck that reached off of Jack and Kate's bedroom. They sat in opposite lawn chairs and small table in between them holding the two iced teas.

"If it makes you feel any better," began Claire, "Jack looks about as crappy as you did back there."

"It doesn't," said Kate smiling slightly.

"You know this will all blow over," said Claire, her voice confident, "It really will."

"Not if I don't leave this room," said Kate letting out a small laugh, "I have been paying Hannah to get me food and movies from down stairs. She has no idea what's going on…she must think I'm dying."

Claire began to laugh loudly and Kate soon joined her.

"You know what I think?" asked Claire finally after had finally left their systems, "I think Jack is just afraid."

"You do?" asked Kate shocked.

"Yeah," said Claire, "Well you were telling me about his new fear of death …and maybe he's just worried about something happening to you. You know husbands are useless without their wives."

"That is true," said Kate smiling again. It was amazing how talking with Claire always made things clearer…"They are quite useless."

Suddenly another knock came from the bedroom door.

"It's unlocked," yelled Claire. The door opened and Shannon walked in the door. She was holding a plate of cookies.

"Hey," said Kate as Shannon walked up and pulled a folding chair out onto the deck.

"Your daughter asked me to bring these up," said Shannon smiling. She placed the plate of cookies on the table. "So?"

"You were right," said Kate softly.

"Righteous," said Shannon laughing. "I knew I was. But what's with Jack…he looks like a caveman down there. Seriously…I asked him where you were and he grunted and pointed to the stairs."

Claire and Kate couldn't help but laugh. They stopped when Kate filled Shannon in on everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"Jackass," replied Shannon still smiling, "But, we all know you and Jack can't stay mad at each other for more then a day."

"That's not true," said Kate defiantly.

"Yes it is," chimed in Claire, "It's very true. You are both extremely stubborn, but as soon as you two are in the same room, it's like nothing happened."

"No," said Kate even though she knew they were right. She just hoped they continued to be right.

* * *

"This is the second time this week that we've had to do this," complained Christian as he and Matthew walked across the yard.

"I think the men in our family have real problems with women," said Matthew nodding his head wisely.

"Men in this family do not have problems with women," said Jack who was walking next to them.

"Speak for yourself Dad," said Christian, "It seems like we are the ones helping you because you and Mum got into a fight."

"Yeah," said Matthew agreeing with Christian.

"Oh you can't even talk like that Matthew," said Christian laughing, "You're still a boy."

"I'm almost seventeen!" said Matthew angrily.

"Yeah well did you try and talk to Mom?" asked Christian curiously.

"Yeah…Hannah was in there…she had been in there for hours…I was afraid she was dead or something. But when I entered…Hannah threw a donut at me and told me to get out."

"Wow…" said Christian impressed, "At least you got in. Hannah kept me at the door for twenty minutes. She said I could get in if I guessed the password. I never did."

"Guys," said Jack, "Shush!"

Matthew and Christian became silent at once. For the second time that week they were caring a long silver ladder across their lawn to a window…well this time a deck. A minute later they had stretched out the ladder and were holding it against the metal fencing around the deck.

"Okay," said Jack preparing to go up the ladder, "Start the music."

Christian pressed the play button on the C.D. player he was also forced to carry along. Jack and Kate's wedding song began to play as Jack climbed up the ladder. When had reached the deck he saw that the French doors that led to their bedroom were open and Kate was lying alone on her bed apparently sleeping. Jack climbed over the railing and into the room; he entered the room silently and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kate," he said softly putting his hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Jack?" asked Kate sitting up quickly thinking that something was wrong with the kids. Then she heard their song playing from outside and she saw the ladder. "What do you want?" She spoke harshly. She had not meant too…it just came out.

"Come here," said Jack taking her hands. He did seem affected by her harsh words…almost like he knew they would come…almost like he knew he deserved them. He led Kate over to the doorway, so they could see the nighttime ocean. He looked down at Kate, she looked absolutely beautiful, her hair was a mess and she wore no make-up…but that did not matter.

"Jack," said Kate feeling the overwhelming sadness, "I don't want to talk…"

"Then just listen," said Jack cutting her off. "Listen Kate…everything I said…I did not mean it. I'm not angry. There in nothing in the world you could do to make me angry with you. I'm scared. I know what kind of complications come from having a baby at an older age. And that scares me. But don't think that means that I don't want to have our baby. Because I do. It's a precious gift and I know. I want this baby. I want to have this baby with you. I want this more than anything."

"Really?" asked Kate breathlessly. She could tell that he was telling her the truth…and now that she was standing with him…looking into his eyes…hearing everything he had to say…she was positive that if their situations were switched she would have acted the exact same way.

"Absolutely," said Jack running his hand across her cheek, "If you are ready for this so am I. I promise to take care of you and the baby. We won't let anything happen."

"Just promise me that you'll stop worrying," said Kate, "Because you and I both know that fate has controlled everything in our lives."

"I can't promise not to worry," said Jack softly, "But I can promise not to let it affect us anymore. I can promise you that I am going to take the best care of you."

Kate did not reply, but the smile on her face spoke for her. Jack bent down and brushes his lips against hers; it took only a half a second for it to turn into a deep sensuous kiss.

You fill up my senses like a night in the forest,  
like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain,  
like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean.  
You fill up my senses, come fill me again.

Come let me love you, let me give my life to you,  
let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms,  
let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you.  
Come let me love you, come love me again...

"Hey Christian?"

"What?"

"Do you think we can leave now?"

"Probably…"

"Good. I'm sick in tired of caring this ladder around."

"Me too. Aren't you glad **we** don't have women problems."

"That's because you couldn't get a woman if you tried."

"Oh little brother…you're dead!"

* * *

Boone, Christian, Hannah, and Matthew were sitting in birth order on the couch. None of them spoke; their parents had called them here. Jack and Kate were sitting together on the love seat; their entwined hands resting on Kate's currently flat stomach.

The kids gave each other nervous looks. The last time they had been 'lined' up like this they had been presented with Aunt Lorraine's holiday sweaters.

"Your Mom and I have some good news," said Jack. He looked over at Kate and she beamed at him.

"No more sweaters," begged Boone…"please."

"No sweaters," replied Jack smiling.

"I'm going to have a baby," said Kate finally breaking the anticipation in the room.

"No way!" exclaimed the kids simultaneously. They were all smiling and talking loudly to one another.

"When are you do?" asked Hannah giving her mom a hug.

"September," said Kate beaming.

"Wait…" asked Christian, "Aren't you a little old?"

"Who are you calling old?" asked Jack not offended at all by this comment.

"You," said Boone. "_your _still… at your age… doing that… you know…"

"My god Boone," said Matthew, "Their forty not dead!"

"You wanna leave?" asked Jack smiling over at Kate.

"Yeah," replied Kate. They stood up together and left the living room where their children were still arguing…

There is nothing like four arguing teenagers.

To be continued…


	60. Family Conflicts

Chapter 12: Family Conflicts

Kate put her house key in the lock and turned. The door opened and Kate walked inside, putting down her purse she looked around. Something was not right.

Slowly Kate walked into the living room…it smelled like lemon…a mixture of lemon and pine. The wood floors were shining with a renewed brightness. The large carpet beneath the coffee table and couch had fresh vacuum cleaner marks. Kate put a hand on her stomach, for being only three months pregnant; her waist had already grown two inches.

Something was definitely not right…the house was silent. It was a Saturday afternoon on a rainy day…usually everyone would be in front of the television fighting over the remote control. Slowly Kate walked into the kitchen, it was also clean. There was not a single dirty dish in the sink. The countertops had been cleared off, even the pizza sauce stain that had adhered itself onto the refrigerator was magically gone.

"This isn't funny," she said loudly sure someone was going to appear. Instead only her three dogs came into the room…followed closely by Hannah's cat. Kate bent down and petted each one of the animals in turn. "Where is everybody?" said Kate in a baby voice to Buddy.

Finally deciding that everyone really wasn't in the house, Kate went into the bathroom to fix her hair…the rain had made it go all over the place. But when she entered the bathroom another alarm went off inside her head. The bathroom was clean…and this was the kid's bathroom. The toothpaste stains in the sink was gone, the toilet seat was down, and the clothes hamper was completely empty. That hamper hadn't been empty for eighteen years.

"Aliens," said Kate nodding her head, "That's what has happened. My family has been kidnapped and they also cleaned my house. But there is one way to tell for sure…"

Kate climbed the stairs and went to a large oak door with a sign on it that read, 'Enter and Die'. Kate turned the door handle and pushed the door open. She backed up quickly, her hand over her heart. Boone and Christian's room was clean. She had forgotten that the carpet in their room was blue. Their beds were made; even the desk they never used was organized. Something defiantly wasn't right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That is fifteen dollars for you," said Jack putting a wad of money into Matthew's outstretched hand, "And for you and you and you."

"Thank you very much," said Hannah nodding. Her hair was back in a ponytail and there were several inches of dust on her clothes.

"I think we are being gypped,' said Christian frowning. No one knew what was on his clothes, he and his twin had been forced to clean their bedroom…something that hadn't happen in twelve years…in fear out may be found.

"Me too," chimed in Boone, "All Hannah and Matt had to do was clean the house…that is nothing compared to our room."

"And that's our fault?" asked Matthew defensively. "It was I Matthew James Shepard who removed the demonic pizza stain from our refrigerator."

"Hey now," said Jack holding up his hand, "Just think that you did this for your Mum. You should feel good about yourselves."

"All I feel is sticky," replied Boone sticking his two hands together, "Possible fake vomit…"

"Possibly real vomit…" chimed in Christian just to see his siblings and Dad cringe.

"Ew," said Hannah putting her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting all over the yard.

"Okay," said Jack shaking his head with laughter, "I'm going to go in the house."

"Yeah," said Matthew, "It's beats us all standing out here in the rain."

"True," said Boone and Christian walking around the garage and disappearing.

"I'm going to practice," said Matthew walking through the garage door towards the car.

"Are you coming in?" asked Jack looking down at Hannah.

"Yeah," said Hannah, "So I can see Mum yell at you."

"What?" asked Jack confused.

"You and I both know Mum is not going to like the fact that you paid us to, I quote, 'make her life a little easier', said Hannah using air quotes.

Jack frowned…Hannah was right. He sighed and then walked up the patio steps and into the house. Kate was sitting on the couch, flipping through TV channels; she looked over at him when he entered. She raised her eyebrow and turned back to the television.

Hannah smiled and gave her Dad an 'I told you so' look. She disappeared up the stairs so fast she practically flew.

"Hi," said Jack sitting down next to Kate, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," said Kate coolly," I was fine six hours ago when I went to the doctor. She kept magically coming up with reasons to keep me there. I was fine this morning when I woke up, I was fine at breakfast; I was fine when each one of the kids asked me before I left. I've been fine every single time you and the kids, and Hurley, and Shannon, and Sawyer, and all their kids have asked me."

"Oh," said Jack with a nervous chuckle, "So you're feeling good. That's great."

"We have a problem Jack," said Kate looking over at him.

"And what is that?" asked Jack swallowing. _Damn Hannah was right._

"I came in here to watch TV, "said Kate slowly, "And when I went to get the remote I could not find it. You know why?" She paused but did not wait for Jack to answer, "Because it was on the coffee table, right on top of the TV Guide. Imagen my surprise, it wasn't in the couch, or on the mantel, it wasn't in the refrigerator or in the washing machine or any of its normal places. It was on the coffee table."

"And that is a bad thing?" asked Jack putting his arm around her.

"What have you done to my kids?" demanded Kate, "The entire house is clean. It hasn't been this clean since Matthew turned eight."

"The kids did this for you," said Jack, "Because they are worried about you."

"Liar."

"No honest."

"How much did you pay them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack...how much? Don't lie; I know when you are lying to me."

"How?"

"Your left foot shakes."

"Oh."

"How much?"

"Fifteen dollars a piece."

"Jack!"

"I love you," said Jack kissing Kate's cheek. Kate couldn't help but smile.

"I know," said Kate. She turned and faced Jack. She put each of her hands on the side of his face. "And you are so lucky I love you. Now…I am going to ask you some questions…" Jack waited…Kate had gone nuts. "Does Kate like her clean house? No." She shook Jack's head back and forth. "Does Kate want to clean up after her kids? Yes." She made Jack's head nod. "Do you think Kate is psycho? Yes." She made him nod his head again.

"Why is Kate referring to herself in the third person?" asked Jack smiling. Kate smiled in return and kissed him.

"Because I don't want you to be like this for the next 6 months," said Kate dropping her hands into her lap, "Because I will go crazy. If I feel overwhelmed or really tired I will tell you. But I am fine."

"Okay," said Jack nodding.

"Oh and I cancelled the appointment with the contractor," said Kate smiling despite the fact that her arms were crossed.

"What?"

"We are not getting an elevator."

"But it would help."

"No. Just because in a few months I won't be able to see my feet, doesn't mean I won't be able to walk. Got it?"

"Yes sweetheart," said Jack. "So hiring a butler is out of the question."

"Absolutely."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is not going to work," sighed Kate dropping her pencil. She was starring down at a blueprint she had printed up of the house.

"What isn't?" asked Jack sitting down next to her at the dining room table.

"Where are we going to put the baby?" asked Kate throwing her hands up in the air. "First I thought that we could put her in the attic, but I don't want her that far away from me."

"No…that won't work," nodded Jack in agreement.

"Then I though we could put her in with Hannah. But I don't think that would work because Hannah is a light sleeper and what if that baby cries?" asked Kate.

"Nope…no good," said Jack.

"Then I thought that we could put Matthew in with the twins and the baby could go into Matthew's room," said Kate pointing to the blue print, "But that won't work because three kids in that tiny room…so I figured we could put her in your office…"

"No!" said Jack quickly. "You have no idea how much stuff is in that room. If you hadn't noticed that was the one room, other then ours that the kids did not clean."

"I did notice," said Kate smiling, "But we have to figure something out."

"Maybe the twins should consider getting their own place," suggested Jack.

Kate gasped dramatically as did the twins who had just walked in the room.

"You want to get rid of us?" asked Christian insulted. He pretended to burst into tears. Boone put a supportive arm around his shoulders.

"Chris is not as mature as me," he explained sadly. "He is also very attached."

"We don't want you two to leave," said Kate truthfully. She had been secretly relieved that they had chosen to go to the community university.

"Daddy does Mommy," said Boone and Christian wrapped their arms around their Mum.

"Oh stop it," said Kate laughing, "You two go get your brother and sister and report back here."

"Yes Ma'am," said Christian saluting Kate.

Moments later the four children were sitting in birth order across from Jack and Kate. Kate stood up and pulled out a pile of papers from underneath the blue prints. She handed one to each of the kids and then finally to Jack.

"What is this?" asked Jack reading the paper.

"These are the new house rules," said Kate smiling. She read them out loud.

"I. You may only ask me how I am feeling three times a day. So check with your father or siblings before asking. If you go passed the limit you will be squirted with my squirt gun.

2. There is always to be at least one messy dish in the sink.

3. I will do the vacuuming until I can no longer see my feet.

4. Boone and Christian are allowed to have a messy room.

5. Life is to go as normal…unless I command you do to otherwise."

"Alrighty" said Jack laughing, "If you say so dear."

Kate smiled and gestured that the kids were dismissed. The three boys rose silently reading the rules. Jack left a moment later, leaving just Hannah and Kate.

"Mom can I ask you a favor?" asked Hannah.

"Of course," replied Kate.

"Can you please have a girl," said Hannah pleadingly.

"Why?" laughed Kate.

"Because there is a severe excess of testosterone in this household," replied Hannah, "My brothers are driving me crazy. If you have a girl…maybe there could be a little balance."

"I'll try my best," said Kate smiling. "But I'm not promising anything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack?" asked Kate. She was sitting up in their bed reading a book. Jack had just entered with a long box in his arms. "What is that?"

Jack sat down in the bed next to her and put the box on her lap.

"Open it," said Jack smiling.

Kate obeyed. She opened the lid of the box and pulled back the tissue to paper reveling a yellow and green quilt. Kate ran her finger over it and pulled it out of the box. It was so soft and beautiful. It was embroidered with pictures of baby ducks. Kate sighed and looked over at Jack, still slightly puzzled.

"I though we could put it in the nursery," said Jack.

"What nursery?" asked Kate shooting his a perplexed look.

"Well I think that it's time that I got rid of my office," said Jack quickly stopping Kate from interrupting him, "It's just full of old papers I really don't need anymore. Matthew has agreed to move down there, leaving his room free for a nursery."

"Oh Jack," said Kate softly. She placed the quilt back into its box and put it to the side, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Positive," replied Jack.

Kate smiled and kissed him.

"I love you," said Kate wiping away a tear.

"I love you too…why are you crying?"

"Damn hormones."

To be continued…


	61. Changes Happen

Chapter 13: Who'd of thought?

"MUUUUMMEEEEEEEEE!"

"Kate," said Jack softly. He and Kate were sitting together on the couch, he going over medical charts from his current long-term patients and Kate looking through a baby name book.

"Huh?" asked Kate.

"I think you are being paged," replied Jack. Kate looked over at him and he pointed to the ceiling. Sure enough right at that moment Boone's voice rang through the house again.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!"

"I think you're right," laughed Kate. She put her book down and walked up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs she turned and walked into the twins bedroom. Christian was sitting at the desk, he was laughing hysterically, and Boone on the hand was lying down in bed, he face very green.

"Honey what's wrong?" asked Kate in a nurturing voice. She sat down on the edge of the bunk bed, careful not to hit her head. She felt Boone's forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I feel sick," said Boone.

"Obviously sweetheart," replied Kate with a small smile, "Your stomach?"

"Yeah," replied Boone slowly, "I think it was something I ate. Maybe somebody's poisoned me. It was Hannah I know it. She is mad at me for putting fake vomit in her bed. So now she has gone and poisoned me."

"I highly doubt that," replied Kate. "You probably have food poisoning. What did you eat yesterday?"

"Let's see," said Boone thinking hard, "French Fries, Potato Chips, a couple brownies, a few Twinkies, ummm…let's see…pizza, celery…I like celery…a hamburger. OH GOD I HAVE MAD COW DISEASE!"

"Honey," said Kate softly. Boone had sat up quickly in his bed. He was yelling about cows and poison and Hannah and death. "Calm down. Please."

Boone drew in a long staggered breath.

"Mom please excuse me," he said quickly. As soon as Kate had stood he jumped out of his bed and out of the room. Seconds later he could be heard in the bathroom. A minute later Boone walked back into the room and laid back down in his bed.

"Don't worry about going to school today," said Kate gently sitting back down on the edge of Boone's bed. "Christian can take notes and stuff for you."

"I can?" asked Christian.

"Yes you can," said Kate sternly.

"Fine."

"MMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!"

"Boone who else had hamburgers?" asked Kate.

Boone did not have time to answer because Hannah appeared in the doorway a few moments later. Her face was pale with a tinge of green. She looked over at Boone and pointed at him.

"He gave me poisoned food!"

"Not on purpose," replied Boone pointing back at her.

"Okay Okay," said Kate putting her hands up. "You two can go into my room, that way it's not as far to the bathroom."

"I don't want to be stuck in a room with him all day," replied Hannah.

"Would rather be in your room that farthest room from the bathroom?" asked Kate raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"No," replied Hannah defiantly. "Fine I'll go."

"Me too," replied Boone dramatically putting his hand against his forehead. He sighed and the looked at his mum. "If you are one child short by the end of the day…it is not my fault."

Kate nodded and smiled and then left the room.

"You know what's so great about this?" asked Christian after Kate had left.

"What is that?" asked Boone standing up and grabbing his pillow.

"That you don't get to eat any of Matthew's birthday cake," said Christian smiling, "And because of sweet sweet irony…well let's just say that Laura isn't going to be too happy when she finds out you can't spend Valentines Day with her."

"Christian," Boone replied quietly, "If I didn't have to go puke some more I would kill you."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"You put them in our room?" asked Jack as Kate sat back down next to him on the couch.

"Yup," replied Kate.

"What if they puke all over it?" asked Jack.

"They are in there because the bathroom is closer," clarified Kate.

"Do you think it is a good idea for Boone and Hannah to be in the same room together?" asked Jack.

"Will you stop with all the questions?" replied Kate laughing. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Not really," replied Jack shaking his head.

"JACK SHEPARD!"

Jack and Kate looked at each other. Slowly they mouthed one word to each other, 'Sawyer'. To neither of their surprise, Sawyer walked into the room a minute later. Behind him was Jake, still in his pajamas, a very familiar green tinge to his face.

"What?" asked Jack casually.

"Your daughter poisoned my son," replied Sawyer motioning to Jake. Jake just raised a hand in a mere hello.

"I take it you ate some of Hannah's hamburger yesterday?" asked Kate. Jake nodded and Kate stood up, "Come with me."

Jake followed Kate out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Can't you take care of your own kid?" asked Jack to get on Sawyer's nerves.

"Yes," said Sawyer, "But Shannon isn't home and well…they don't teach you how to take care of kids with food poisoning on Oprah!"

Jack began to roll with laughter, Sawyer looking undignified as ever stormed from the house, knowing that in a few minutes he would be back, forgetting that he was pissed off.

Kate walked back down the stairs five minutes later, Christian and Matthew at her heals. They waved goodbye to their Dad, Jack yelling a quick happy birthday to Matthew, as they walked out of the door and towards the car…today there would only be two people fighting for the drivers seat.

Kate walked back over to Jack and sat down. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Jack put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Have you thought about what you want to do for Valentines Day?" asked Jack putting down his medical charts.

Kate sighed and shook her head.

"Not really," replied Kate, "To tell you the truth I really don't feel like doing anything. I would just rather stay at home. Matthew said that he would wait until tomorrow to celebrate his birthday so Hannah and Boone could be there."

"And how much did you have to pay him to agree to that?" asked Jack laughing.

"Nothing at all," said Kate, "I just told him that my hormones are all out of whack and it wouldn't take much for me to fly off the handle."

"That's my girl."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You do know that this is all your fault right?" asked Hannah.

She was sitting on the far right of her parent's bed, her legs were outstretched in front of her, she was very agitated and annoyed at her brother. Boone looked over at her and smiled. They had been stuck in the same room for six hours so far. During those six hours the three of them had fought for the bathroom, blamed each other for the situation they were in and sat there in silence. Jake, who had managed not to get into the Boone and Hannah fight, was sitting in the large lazy-boy chair. Boone who refused to sit in his parents bed because there was simply, 'to many disturbing concepts there', was lying alone on the floor.

"Shut-up," replied Boone trying to arrange his blanket and pillow so the wood floor became a little more comfortable. "Damn this floor, why does Jake get the chair?"

"Because your Mum came in here and told you to get out of it and for me to sit in it," replied Jake with a dimpled smile.

Boone growled at him and then turned over. After puking for six hours they were all feeling better, but Kate, supported by Jack who would take her side no matter what, said that they had to stay in here for the rest of the day just to make sure.

"So what did you have planned with my sister for tonight?" asked Jake trying to annoy Boone, to his joy it worked.

"None of your business," snapped Boone, "Doesn't matter now does it?"

"Not really," laughed Hannah. She looked over at Jake; both of them began to laugh. Boone crossed his arms and began to pout. "Oh yeah Boone that's real mature."

"Shush up grandma," replied Boone.

"Butt-head!"

"Old woman…but dentures and corns!"

"Bunions...you wrinkly old man. A little maturity wouldn't kill you."

"You…" Boone began to turn red with concentration, "You…neo maxi zoon dewbie."

"Oh yeah Boone that's original," said Hannah, "I know exactly were you got that…even if the breakfast Club is forty-five years old everyone has seen it."

"Shut-up," replied Boone, "People with your intelligence should be put on separate planet."

"People with your intelligence should be put in zoos!" retaliated Hannah.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, everyone shut-up and pretended to be asleep, knowing they probably couldn't fool anyone. Suddenly the door opened and Jack walked in, Sawyer behind him stood in the doorway. Jack walked quietly over to his bookshelf and took off a copy of Steven King's 'Pet Cemetery'. He handed it too Sawyer. Jack and Sawyer were about to walk out when Boone opened an eye. He looked over at Sawyer who was giving him a look of death. Boone gulped and waited until the two men were gone until he opened both his eyes. Hannah, who had been secretly watching as well, leaned over the edge of the bed and looked down at Boone, his face was pale white, but it had nothing to do with food poisoning.

"So Boone," whispered Hannah incase their was still an adult upstairs, "How is it going with your future father in law?"

"Great!" lied Boone, "We are becoming the best to friends, I can tell."

Jake and Hannah looked at each other, knowing that Boone was lying, and began to laugh loudly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By six o'clock in the evening, Boone, Hannah, and Jake had all fallen into a quick relapse. Boone who had been the only one to eat a whole hamburger was easily the sickest, followed by Hannah who had eaten two-thirds of her burger and then Jake who had finished off the rest of hers.

Boone had quit caring about all the disturbing concepts surrounding his parent's room and had made Hannah move over so he could lie down. He was up every ten minutes, running into the bathroom.

Knock Knock 

Hannah stood up from the bed and walked to the door, Boone was currently in the bathroom and Jake was asleep in the chair. Hannah opened the door to find Laura standing there smiling.

"Hi," said Hannah nonchalantly. She let go of the door and laid back down in her parent's bed.

A second later after hearing Laura ask how Hannah was, Boone opened the door and crawled out the bathroom on his hands and knees. He crawled slowly with a pained expression on his face.

"Oh sweetie," said Laura softly as Boone crawled back into the bed. Laura went by his side and covered him with a quilt. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," moaned Boone. Laura kissed the top of his forehead, "Better…"

Hannah flung herself out of the bed. She was trying not to gag at her brother and Laura. Jake, who had awoken a minute earlier was laughing at her. She gave him the eye and then motioned for his to scoot over, both of them could fit in the chair. He did as Hannah commanded and she sat down next to him, her arms crossed.

"They're gross," she replied slightly humored by the fact that Boone was clearly acting it up and Laura believed him.

"Yeah well you weren't in my house the time Laura had a cough," whispered Jake. "Now that was gross."

"I believe it," replied Hannah softly.

She did not speak anymore. Jake had fallen back asleep, his head leaning against the side of the chair. Laura had gotten a chair and was sitting next to Boone; he had stopped acting and was now genuinely feeling better. He couldn't believe that she was going to spend her night by his side taking care of him. It was an unusually feeling…to know someone other then your family cared for you that deeply.

Hannah sighed, the room was silent…an eerie silent almost. She closed her eyes and tried to arrange her pillow, but she was afraid to wake up Jake. Slowly she made up her mind, she rested her head on his shoulder, this was all new to her, being close to someone again. It scared her…it made her feel unsure, but she knew that this was a step to getting over everything.

Jake opened his eyes; he looked down and saw that his head was resting on Hannah's, her head on his shoulder. He lifted his head and saw that it was eight o'clock. Boone and fallen asleep, Laura's had sat on the floor some hours before and had fallen asleep with her head resting on the edge of the bed, she was holding Boone's hand.

"Hi," said a soft voice. Hannah was looking up at him. She raised her head from his shoulder, "Thanks for the pillow."

"No problem," replied Jake smiling.

They both looked at each other, a simultaneous lurch happened in both of their stomachs. Hannah became afraid and knew that she was blushing. She coughed casually and turned away from Jake. Jake looked at the back of her head, confused by what he had just felt, he had never thought of Hannah in any other way then a best friend. What the hell was happening?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so nice," said Kate as Jack threw another log onto the fire. They were sitting together on the small area of beach they owned. Jack had created a bonfire to warm the cool night air. Jack smiled as Kate curled up next to him; they were seated on a blanket a few feet from the fire.

"Yeah," said Jack softly. "Kinda reminds me of the island you know?"

"I was just going to say the same thing," laughed Kate, "Especially the first couple of nights, when we all thought that we were going to be rescued. I don't think I slept at all."

"I know, I didn't even though I was dead tired," said Jack.

"And why is that?" asked Kate.

"Why I was tired?" asked Jack. "Well I was trying to take care of a bunch of injured people…you should have been dead tired too…"

"And why is that?"

"Because you had been running threw my mind all day."

"Oh please," laughed Kate hitting him playfully, "That's a great line. Really smooth. If you had said that to me on the island we would not be sitting here."

"Yes we would," said Jack seriously, "You know you couldn't resist this."

"Oh yeah," said Kate, "You are sooo right."

"I know," replied Jack laughing. He turned to Kate and kissed her deeply. Kate wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, leading him into a deep kiss. Jack leaned forward, but broke away from her when he heard voices coming down the beach.

"We can't just invade their beach, Hurley."

"Yes we can, see that's their fire. Plus I'm like family. I have a key to their house."

"That doesn't mean you can walk into it anytime you want."

"Yes it does Di, plus once you spend five years with someone on an island you have no secrets," said Hurley

"Hugo Esteban Reyes!"

"Don't you use my middle name," exclaimed Hurley dramatically. "Hey dudes' he said as Jack and Kate came into sight.

"Hi Hurley," said Kate smiling.

"I'm sorry," said Diana shaking her head, "I tried to stop him from coming down here."

"It's okay," replied Jack. He threw them a blanket so they could sit down. Hurley laid out the blanket and helped Diana sit down. Diana sat down, her hand on her seven-month stomach.

Hurley sat down next to her and began to laugh.

"This is just like being on the island," he said happily.

"Kate and I had just said the same thing," replied Jack laughing as well. Kate had disappeared from his side and was sitting next to Diana. They were looking at Diana's sonogram, using the fire as light.

"They say we are having a boy," said Diana pointing to a specific picture, "But we know what happened to you and Jack when the doctors said you were having a boy so we aren't going to paint the nursery blue."

"Good thinking," said Kate.

"Sawyer you can't just invade their beach."

"Yes we can, we live here too."

"No we live on their land…it's not ours."

"Oh please Shannon, they won't be upset, plus I think I heard Hurley's voice."

"Sawyer!"

"Don't worry Princess, Jack and I have an understanding."

"Fine and when your head joins the deer head hanging in the garage, I won't pity you!"

"Hello!" said Hurley loudly waving as Sawyer and Shannon appeared out of the darkness.

"I told you I heard Hurley's voice," replied Sawyer happily sitting down in the sand. He had a very satisfied and smug look on his face.

"Well this is nice," said Shannon ignoring her husband, "It's…"

"Just like the island," finished Jack, Kate and Hurley all at the same time.

"Yeah," said Shannon nodding in surprise. "Just like the island."

But it wasn't like the island. Even as Kate looked around at her friends she couldn't help but think that this was like the island…but then again it wasn't. Who would have thought that Sawyer and Shannon would end up married? Not Jack nor Kate…who would have ever thought that the six of them would live so close to each other and that their kids would grow up together…and even marry each other someday…none of them. But fate has it's own crazy plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack let go of Kate's hand so he could hold the back door open for her. She smiled at Jack and walked in the house, but stopped dead in her tracks. Claire was sitting at the dining room table, a box of Kleenex in her hands. Kate walked into the dinning room.

"Claire?"

Claire looked up at her and stood.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked threw her sobs. Before Kate could answer, Claire was sobbing into her shoulder. Kate put an arm around Claire and looked at Jack. He looked very concerned; he was looking around for Charlie. He wasn't here.

"Where is Charlie?" asked Kate softly. Claire began to cry harder, "Where are the kids?"

"In the living room," replied Claire. She backed up from Kate and then looked at Jack and then back at Kate.

"Where is Charlie?" repeated Kate.

"At home," replied Claire wiping away her tears, "I'm leaving him Kate."

"Why?" asked Kate flabbergasted.

"Because he was having an affair."

To be continued…

AN: Sorry about it taking so long for me to update.


	62. First in all things

_Chapter 14: _First in all things

Claire sat in silence in front of a large Italian food restaurant. Across the street from her, her husband of eighteen years stood in front of the door. He was dressed extremely nice for a business meeting. He had on a new pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt a brand new leather jacket to complete his look. Claire did not move, she knew that this was not a business meeting…it wasn't even close to a business meeting.

_Suddenly a red sports car pulled up in front of the building, once the valet had driven it away Claire could see the woman, she was in her early twenties, she was wearing a tight red dress, her long blonde hair back into a ponytail. She was all over Charlie. They stood outside together kissing for ten minutes. _

_Claire felt the tears form behind her eyes, but she refused to let them surface, she had known for months, the late nights and the frequent business meetings. The weird credit card bills she was receiving…long stays in hotels. But to see her worst fear form right in front of her eyes was something she had not prepared for. _

_Her pain quickly turned to fury. She restarted her car and pulled away from the curb and down the street at an extreme speed. As the car pulled away Charlie recognized it…_

"_EMMA! LIAM!" yelled Claire as she walked into the huge house she and Charlie now lived in. Becoming a record producer had given them a great fortune. _

_Emma appeared from her room and Liam from the living room a minute later._

"_What's going on?" asked Liam nervously. _

_"Pack your bags," said Claire quickly, "Enough for a week or so…quickly."_

"_Why?" asked Emma, "I'm confused. What about school?"_

_"We will deal with that later," said Claire urgently. "Go!"_

_The two kids walked up the stairs quickly. Claire ran to the back of the house and into the master suite. She and Charlie hadn't shared this room for months… She grabbed a suitcase from the closet and began to pack everything she could get her hands on into it. Five minutes later she returned to the hallway and was yelling for her kids again. Emma appeared first this time a large blue duffle bag in her hand. Liam followed a large suitcase. _

_"Mum?" asked Emma, "Please tell us what's going on…where's Dad?"_

"_We are leaving," said Claire. _

_"MUM!"_

"_I'm leaving your father!" yelled Claire taking herself by surprise, "He is having an affair with another woman and I just got all the proof I need."_

_"Can I take Nemo?" asked Emma quickly. _

"_Yeah," said Claire, "Go get him."_

_Emma ran out of the room and returned a minute later holding a small Australian Sheep Dog puppy…one of her father's forgiveness gifts for not being around anymore. _

_As soon as Emma had the puppy and its leash, Claire opened the front door. She found Charlie standing in front of it. _

_"Kids get in the car," she said firmly. _

Emma and Liam obeyed. Without looking at their father they walked passed him and into Claire's SUV. Charlie watched them go and then looked back at Claire.

_"What are you doing?" asked Charlie. _

"_I'm leaving you," replied Claire hiding her emotions behind a harsh voice, "I want a divorce. My lawyer will be in touch with you."_

_Claire walked forward to leave but Charlie blocked her path. _

"_Claire," he said softly, "come on baby."_

_"Get the hell out of my way," replied Claire, "I saw you Charlie…tonight with your mistress."_

_"Let me explain," said Charlie desperately. _

"_Let you explain what?" asked Claire angrily, "That the kids and I weren't good enough so you had to find someone else?"_

_"No," said Charlie softly. _

"_Then what Charlie?" asked Claire, "Is this some fantasy you are trying to play out? Don't even bother answering me because me and the kids are not going to be apart of it."_

_"Where are you going?" asked Charlie as Claire picked up her bag from the ground and began to walk around him. _

_"Yeah Charlie," said Claire with laughter in her voice, "I am really going to tell you."_

_Claire walked past Charlie and for the first time tears began to roll down her cheeks. As she pulled away from her house Charlie ran towards the car, he was beating on the windows, "EMMA! LIAM! GET OUT OF THE CAR." The kids ignored him, Claire pressed her foot down hard of the gas pedal, Charlie could no longer keep up with her, he continued to run along the street, people in cars giving him strange looks as they passed, but eventually Claire and the kids were long gone. _

* * *

"Good Morning," said Jack happily as he walked into the kitchen. Kate and Claire were sitting across from each other at the kitchen island. Kate would have normally stood up and giving Jack a kiss, but today she was hesitant. Jack quickly understood and remained silent as he got his coffee and donut and left the room.

"You are so lucky," said Claire softly her lips inches from her own coffee cup.

"Let's not talk about me," replied Kate nodding. "So what is your plan?"

"I don't know," said Claire looking down into her coffee. For the last two days Claire had been staying in the attic, Jack and Kate had a spare bed up there. Emma had of course been staying with Hannah and Liam was crashing in Matthew's room. "Probably going to look for a apartment or something. Maybe a house…but I am defiantly staying in Sydney."

"Well I'm glad to have you back here," said Kate with a smile. For the first time since arriving Claire smiled too.

"Charlie and I had been falling apart for a lot longer then either one of us wanted to admit," said Claire slowly. Almost like the words she spoke were ones she had feared, "Probably three years…maybe even more. I mean when didn't even sleep in the same room for the last six months. I knew he was having an affair…I just didn't want to say anything or come to terms with it. But two nights ago was Valentines Day…and he really had the nerve. I guess I just snapped."

"I would have too," replied Kate trying to make Claire feel better.

"But see your different," said Claire, "What you and Jack have is different. You both knew that you were going to be together from the first day on the island. For me it took so much longer because of Charlie's habits…what if I never fully trusted him."

"Oh please," said Kate exasperated, "You were the first 'island couple' to get married…that had to count for something."

"I don't think so," said Claire, "I just think I was afraid of him leaving so we got married as soon as possible."

"I don't think I want to hear this," replied Kate shaking her head.

"Yeah…well I don't like saying it," said Claire with a small laugh, "You wanna know the truth…I feel really good right now. Happier then I have been in months…years even. The only thing that worries me is my kid. Especially Liam…Emma is eighteen and is tough…Liam…was really close with his is Dad."

"Was really close?" asked Kate.

"Was," said Claire nodding. "Do you know that the woman Charlie had an affair with was his secretary?"

"No," said Kate shaking her head. She began to laugh when Claire did.

"Yup," replied Claire, "I met her at an office party…she is twenty two and has two kids."

"Wonderful," said Kate.

"Bitch," laughed Claire. Suddenly both of them began to laugh loudly…just like they were on the island again and they were taking about something stupid Charlie or Jack had done to impress them.

"Damn her," said Kate.

"Damn her for her prefect little body and little twirly skirts and high pitched voice and fake nose," said Claire.

"Is it really fake?"

"It has to be. You should see it. This is fun…"

"It is…"

"Thanks for letting me stay here…"

"It's only normal around here when I have tons of people living in my house," said Kate, "I do believe this is your first stay…don't worry…the only complaint I have ever gotten was from Sawyer and that was that his room was too far from the kitchen."

"Well I'm in the attic," said Claire, "But it's just perfect. Best place I have lived in a long time. I would pick you attic over my house any day."

* * *

"How are you doing?" asked Hannah. She was sitting across from Emma on her bed, all four of the dogs and Hannah's cat Hero, who acted like a dog and most likely thought he was one, were lying on the blankets. Nemo had become instant friends with Sasha and Perro…Buddy however who was too old to play, stood over them like a parent.

"Okay," shrugged Emma. "I am worried about what I am going to do about school. But since it's Saturday I guess I have the weekend to figure it out. My Mum is planning to stay out here so I guess I will too."

"What about Liam?" asked Hannah.

"He isn't talking," replied Emma, "He hasn't said anything since my Dad chased after our car as we were pulling away from the house."

"I hope he is going to be okay," said Hannah.

"Me too," said Emma, "My mum said something about all of us going to family counseling…but I don't want too."

"You haven't heard from your Dad then?" asked Hannah.

"Nope," said Emma.

"HANNAH!"

" Brothers," said Hannah rolling her eyes. "I'll be right back. They can't do anything for themselves."

As Hannah left the room her cat followed her making a sound that almost sounded like it was barking. Suddenly the phone on the desk began to ring, Emma looked at it and waited for someone to pick it up…it continued to ring and finally Emma picked it up.

"Hello Shepard residence, Emma speaking…"

"Emma! It's Dad. Don't hang up."

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Is your Mum there?" asked Charlie. He sounded exhausted.

"No," lied Emma, "Only me. Mum dropped Liam off somewhere and took off for the states."

"Don't lie to me," snapped Charlie, "I know your mother would not do anything like that. You are all there. Let me talk to Jack."

"No," said Emma. "Why don't you just leave us the hell alone? You obviously didn't want us."

"No sweetheart," said Charlie.

"Stop it!" yelled Emma into the phone. Suddenly and without warning she was sobbing. Deep sobs that hurt her throat. "God! I am so angry with you and can't even explain. I want to hate you so bad Dad! Why weren't we good enough? Was it because Mom got to old or because I failed one of my courses at the university? Was it because Liam can't play the guitar not matter how hard he tries? He tries so hard Dad because he thinks maybe if he can play the guitar you will stick around more. I know all about your mistress…she's blonde with two kids a girl and a boy…did you exchange us in for something better? I don't want to ever talk to you again…please just leave us alone."

Emma hung up the phone. She had heard her Dad crying on the other end, but she did not care. She cursed him loudly and began to cry. She looked up and saw that she was not alone. Liam was standing in the doorway. Emma wiped away her tears as Liam came over to her and sat down. He put his arms around his older sister.

"It's okay," he said softly.

* * *

"Claire someone is here to see you," said Kate.

Claire emerged from the living room to see her eldest son standing in the front door way in a pair of navy blue scrubs. She exclaimed in happiness as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was many inches taller then her, but still clung to her like a little boy. He kissed the top of her head has they broke apart. Claire led him into the living as Kate walked back into the kitchen.

As Aaron entered the room Emma and Liam stood and they hugged him. Everyone sat down on the couch in silence. It seemed so weird to be together without Charlie…even for Aaron…Charlie had been the father he never would have had. Nobody had to say anything…because they were all thinking the same thing.

Maybe this was their new beginning? A chance for the four of them to start over…Charlie had been the first man Claire had ever truly loved and she would always love him. It was inevitable. But she had a chance to start over and she was going to fully embrace it.

To be continued…

AN: I have about 40 more chapters planned, so if ya'll keep reading then I will continue to write.


	63. Secrets and Catastrophes

Chapter 15: Secrets and Catastrophes

"Do you think this will work?"

"Of course I do. These are great costumes!"

"I know…but do you think that Hannah will get mad that we are borrowing her clothes."

"No…especially since we can only fit in the things that are too big for her."

"Does this skirt make my butt look big?" asked Christian examining himself in Hannah's full-length mirror.

"No it flatters your figure," joked Boone.

Both of the twins were dressed in long skirts and white blouses. Boone was sitting on the edge of Hannah's bed trying to put a long blonde wig on.

"I hope this is worth it," replied Boone who had ripped the wig off his head in frustration.

"It is," replied Christian, "All Mum and Hannah have talked about was how exciting the baby shower was going to be. On how much fun it was going to be, and when we ask them why they won't tell us. I think we have a right to know."

"Yeah," said Boone nodding his head in agreement, "That's right. All Laura would say was that it's one of the most fun things to do in the world. I mean come on…what are they doing? Diana is seven months pregnant…how much fun could a baby shower be?"

"We are about to find out," replied Christian putting on his wig, "To bad you have to be a woman to go. But I do think we make two good looking twins."

"True. Now help me with my wig," said Boone angrily. Christian walked over to him, laughing madly. He helped Boone put on the wig and then each of the twins put on sunglasses and red lipstick. "This makes me feel like a cross-dresser."

"Yes…it would be awkward if we both didn't have a severe interest in women," replied Christian, "And if we hadn't dated every woman in our high school class."

"We are such players," said Boone laughing, "But sadly my days of that are all over."

"You are quitting too young if you ask me," replied Christian.

"But I'm not," said Boone putting on a pair of gym shoes, "If you ask me the shoes ruin the outfits."

"Well if you want to try and fit your huge feet into a pair of Hannah's shoes you go ahead."

"No…I'll pass."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yup…but we have to try and get out of the house without Dad or Matthew seeing us."

"No problem."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yup. We go out the window."

"We bought a fire ladder for a reason."

* * *

Ding Dong 

"Hello?" asked Gabriella opening the door. Boone and Christian stood outside fake smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hello dear!" exclaimed Boone in a high-pitched voice.

"Do I know you?" asked Gabriella confused. Something about the two women that stood in front of her made her think that they really weren't women.

"Sí," said Christian in an identical high voice as Boone's, "We go to school with you. I am Penelope Fruitiness and this is my twin sister Prudence. We are exchange students from Norway,"

"Really?" asked Gabriella, her eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" asked Christian.

"No," said Gabriella closing the door.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Boone when the door had closed.

"Now what?" asked Christian walking down the path to the sidewalk.

"We find another way in," replied Boone.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," said Christian finally.

"It was your idea!" yelled Boone exasperated.

"But this shirt is itchy," said Christian pulling on his long skirt. "I just want to be in my normal clothes. Maybe there is a reason why we weren't invited."

"BOONE! CHRISTIAN!"

Boone and Christian whipped around to see Emma, Hannah, and Laura walking towards them. Emma, Liam, and Claire had moved into an apartment fifteen minutes away the week before hand. They still were at the house everyday.

"Who do you think we are?" asked Boone in his disguised voice as the three girls approached.

"Oh please," said Hannah, "When Gabriella came in the house and told us that two completely hideous twin girls had come to the door we knew it had to be you."

"Because she said completely hideous?" asked Christian angrily throwing off his wig, "Because we looked good!"

"Jesus Chris," sighed Hannah her voice full of laughter, "You two make the two most hideous girls ever. And those aren't very good costumes. You are wearing gym shoes with skirts…and my shirts!"

"Ah they don't fit you anyway," sighed Boone waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Why did you want to go to the baby shower in the first place?" asked Laura. She had finally stopped laughing long enough to say something.

"Because all ya'll have been making such a big deal about it for the last two weeks," said Boone. "We figured something had to be going on that was so big that ya'll had to keep it a secret."

"Did you ever think that we all did that just to drive you to nuts?" asked Emma looking from Boone to Christian.

"No," said Christian truthfully. He looked at Boone and then both of them swore loudly. Both of the twins removed their sunglasses and looked at the girls.

"In two weeks Chris and I reign supreme," began Boone in a low menacing voice.

"And you three will pay."

"Yes…pay big time. Because nobody messes with Boone and Christian…unless they want the consequences."

The twins replaced their sunglasses and turned around. They linked arms and walked back to the house making sure to wave at the people who passed in cars, every single person having to do a double take to take in their strange appearance.

"Hannah?"

"Yeah Emma?" answered Hannah. She was shaking her head in shame. She could not believe she had the same parents as those two. They were like different species.

"What's in two weeks?"

"April Fools Day," replied Hannah nodding, "And believe me…that in the one day of the year our entire family fears."

* * *

"Boone?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Are you made at me?"

"Maybe…maybe not."

"Jeez Boone…that's real mature," sighed Laura sitting down next to him.

Boone was sitting alone on a log that had washed up on the family's beach a few days earlier. Laura who had brought out a blanket sat down next to him and covered both of their legs.

"Well if you aren't going to talk to me then I guess I'll just talk," said Laura softly.

Boone did not answer her. He felt slightly embarrassed by the day's earlier events.

"Boone?" asked Laura again. He didn't reply but shifted slightly in his seat. "Fine. Boone will you marry me?"

"What?" asked Boone harshly.

"I asked you to marry…"

"No I heard you…take it back."

"What?" asked Laura scandalized.

"No…No. No. No," replied Boone, "I am supposed to ask you!"

"Yeah well you are taking to long," said Laura.

"Well I promised you I would eventually!" exclaimed Boone.

"That was three months ago," said Laura.

"We are only eighteen," said Boone, "And frankly I don't want to be married yet."

"Me neither," said Laura.

"Then why are you proposing?" asked Boone throwing his hands up in the air.

"Because just because we are engaged doesn't mean we have to get married right away," said Laura, "We could wait a few years."

"You just want to give your father a reason to kill me," said Boone pointing his finger at her. "You don't want to be with me anymore and so you figured that you would have your Dad get rid of me."

"Oh please," sighed Laura, "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, next to the fact that you think you and Christian look good as girls."

"Oh you are doing this because you don't think I am man enough," said Boone standing up, "You though because of the stunt this morning you better see where are relationship stands. It made you feel uncomfortable."

"You are so blowing this out of proportion," said Laura shaking her head. She was slightly amused and exasperated, "It did not bother me that you and Christian dressed up like women. I thought it was hilarious. I just wanted to ask you because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you and if that is a concept that you can't quite grasp yet, then…I'm going home."

"Hey Hey Hey," said Boone calming down, "Come here."

Laura walked over to him, her arms crossed in front of her. Boone pulled them down and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her and put a tiny box in her hand.

"I've been carrying that around for a week," replied Boone to Laura's gasp of surprise.

Laura opened the tiny box and pulled out the ring, it was a plain silver band with a small princess cut diamond it. Working at the local Fish N' Fry only gave him so much money. He knew Laura wouldn't care.

"Can I ask you a favor?" asked Laura softly.

"Yeah…" said Boone urging her to go on.

"Can we keep this a secret for a little while," asked Laura, "Or at least try too."

"You are a very confusing woman," began Boone, but he stopped himself from going on, "But whatever you want is fine. But you do know how hard that is going to be. Our two families barely have any secrets from each other."

"We can try," said Laura.

"True," said Boone, "Well you have heard of twin telepathy right?"

"Yes," said Laura slowly.

"Okay," said Boone taking her hand. They began to walk together down the beach, "So you know that Christian will know as soon as I walk in the house."

"Right," said Laura nodding, "The one person who can't find for a while is…"

"Sawyer," said Boone dramatically. "I'm okay with that. I personally don't want my head joining Jack the deer's in your garage."

* * *

"So how was the baby shower?" asked Jack as Kate sat down next to him on the couch.

"Fine," sighed Kate. She had finally been forced to buy some maternity clothes, after four months even her largest pair of pants wouldn't button. "Just like the other five I've been too. Boone and Christian tried to crash; apparently Hannah and the other girls had been feeding them lies. They though it was going to be a big party or something."

"Those are our boys," said Jack laughing. They stopped talking for a second; a loud screeching sound had echoed threw the house. Jack walked over to the open window and looked outside. He didn't see anything so he walked back over to Kate.

"They are crazy," said Kate lovingly, "Life would be so boring without them."

"Yes it would," said Jack.

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass came from the front hall. Kate grabbed Jack's hand subconsciously. Someone had just kicked open their front door and was yelling something. Jack rose from the couch and walked into the hall. Charlie was standing there, the smell of vodka in the air. He stumbled forward when he saw Jack.

"Where the hell is she?" asked Charlie angrily.

"Not here Charlie," said Jack calmly. "You need to settle down. Did you drive here?"

"Yeah," said Charlie stumbling forward again. "Don't lie to me Jack. I know she came here. I called and talked to Emma. CLAIRE!"

"Stop," said Jack harshly trying to grab Charlie's arm. Charlie yanked his arm away and punched Jack across the face.

"Jack!" said Kate rushing over to his side. Jack shook his head and smiled slightly as Kate held his hand.

"Remember when she left you," said Charlie loudly pointing at Kate. "Because you made a mistake…she came back. So will Claire. CLAIRE GET DOWN HERE! YOU CAN'T KEEP MY KIDS FROM ME!"

"She isn't here Charlie," replied Kate calmly, "She doesn't live here. She was only here for a few hours that day you called. We have no idea where she is."

"LIAR," yelled Charlie, "You are her best mate…you know exactly where she is. Tell me!"

"No," said Kate defiantly.

Charlie tripped over his feet as he walked forward. He went to hit Jack again, but Jack easily dodged his fist. Charlie spun around and then collapsed onto the floor. Kate held tight onto Jack's hand. Slowly Jack walked forward and looked down at Charlie. He was out cold.

To be continued…


	64. Father Problems

Chapter 16: Father Problems

"So he's here?" asked Claire quietly leaning back so she could see into the dining room from the kitchen doorway.

"He came last night," replied Kate also in a whisper, "He was drunk. He passed out in the front hall…only after punching Jack and breaking our door."

"Sorry," said Claire nervously.

"It's not your fault," replied Kate gently putting a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"I better go talk to him then," Claire said after letting out a long sigh.

Kate nodded; the sooner she got it over with the better she would be. Claire walked into the kitchen, picking up a pile of papers on the island and straight into the dining room. Charlie was sitting with his back to her; Claire could smell stale liquor on his breath. He looked around at her as she entered.

"You look good," said Charlie once Claire had sat down across from him at the table. Claire folded her hands in front of herself and remained silent taking in his appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were wrinkled.

"Wish I could say the same about you," replied Claire smoothly. Charlie cleared his throat and smiled meekly.

"I just want to apologize," began Charlie, but he stopped when Claire let out a criticizing laugh.

"Oh please Charlie," she said shaking her head, "What did you really come here for? Because I do not believe for one second that you are truly sorry."

"I am," said Charlie defiantly. "And I don't care if you believe me or not."

"Okay," said Claire opening up the brown manila folder she had laid on the table. She pulled out a couple of pieces of paper, held together with a staple. "Here," Claire handed him the paper.

"What is this?" asked Charlie confused.

"Did you think I was kidding when I said I was divorcing you?" asked Claire. For the first time she felt bad about the whole ordeal, but she had to do what was best for her and the kids.

"Yes," he said truthfully flipping through the papers, "I told you I was sorry. Doesn't our marriage mean anything to you?"

"Did it mean anything to you when you were having your affair?" asked Claire icily. Charlie looked at her, but did not reply. He bent down over the paper and then reached for the pen in front of Claire. He took it and signed on the dotted line under the word husband. He sighed and handed the papers back to Claire.

"I hope you know that I never wanted this," replied Claire shaking her head, "But…I won't be married to a cheater."

"If you are trying to say this is my own fault you don't have to," snapped Charlie standing up, "Because I know it is." He paused for a few moments, looking down at Claire. Her face was expressionless. "I want to talk to the kids."

"No," replied Claire sternly. She was not joking around when it came to her kids.

"They are my kids too," said Charlie angrily.

"I am only saying 'No' because frankly I don't think they would want to talk to you anyway," said Claire matter-of-factly. "Can you honestly blame them?"

Charlie did not reply. He turned around and was about to walk out the door when he stopped and walked back over to Claire.

"Tell the kids that I will be at the corner diner around 3 if they want to talk," said Charlie.

"Fine," said Claire.

"And Claire," said Charlie softly, "I think you are making a mistake."

"I don't."

"Well there won't be a day that passes by in which you don't think of me."

"That's where you are wrong. There isn't a day that will pass by that _you _won't think of _me_ and what we had…and what _you _ruined."

* * *

Aaron pulled his car into the parking lot of the corner diner, recognized the black sports car in the parking lot, one of Charlie's many bonuses for being an executive music producer. Aaron parked the car and looked over at his sister. Emma was starring out the window, not sure why she was even here. She had said everything to her father she had wanted to over the phone. Liam had flat out refused to come along. Aaron had only come as support for Emma. He had always considered Charlie as his father, and was as angry as his 'real' children. 

"What are we doing here?" asked Emma finally.

"Not sure myself," replied Aaron. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't stay too long. I have to get to the hospital in an hour."

"Then let's get this over with," said Emma.

She exited the car first, but waited for Aaron to walk around the car, before heading into the restaurant. Charlie was sitting in the first booth along the window. He stood up when he saw his children.

"I'm glad you came," said Charlie. He sat down when Aaron and Emma had sat down across from him, "Can I get you guys anything?"

Emma let out a laugh; her father was acting so different. Like a divorced Dad who never saw his children, he had come into the roll easily.

"No," said Aaron shaking his head.

"Emma?" asked Charlie.

"I don't want anything from you," she replied bitterly.

"Don't speak to me like that," said Charlie sternly, "you may be mad at me, but I am still your father. Besides, I want you and Liam to come back and live with me."

"What?" asked Aaron even though this statement was directed to him?

"I want my kids to live with me," said Charlie, "I think it would be best."

"You mean with you and Nadine?" asked Emma, "Because Michelle our next door neighbor called Mum and told her that woman had been moving her stuff in. So if you are wondering why Mum probably laughed when you said you wanted her back, that is why. Because we know everything…and the last thing I want is to be apart of your 'new' family."

"You shouldn't listen to everything Michelle says," barked Charlie, "She is a ninety year old woman who doesn't know what is going on. Nadine isn't moving into our house."

"Have you broken it up with her?" asked Emma.

"That really isn't you business young lady," said Charlie, "Treat me with the same amount of respect as you treat your mother or Jack or Kate."

"Those people deserve our respect," said Aaron defending Emma.

"And I don't?" asked Charlie.

"You cheated on Mum!" yelled Emma standing up. The entire diner went silent. The customers seated at the bar had all turned around to look at her. Even the waitresses had stopped working to get a good look at the commotion going on. "And you don't even feel bad!"

"I do to," said Charlie, "Why do you think I have come here?"

"Because you feel guilty," said Emma, "Because you are embarrassed because all of your friends know what kind of person you are."

"And what kind of person is that missy?" asked Charlie in a scolding voice.

"You are a hypocrite!" yelled Emma, "And a liar. And I never want to talk to you again!"

Emma walked away from the booth and ran out of the door and into the car. Charlie stood up to follow after her, but Aaron stood up and blocked his path.

"Leave her alone," said Aaron.

"She is my daughter," replied Charlie, "And you are my son, so don't act like you are a better man."

"But I am," said Aaron softly, but his voice demanded attention and respect. "Because I would never do what you did to Mum, Emma, and Liam. Because I am not selfish."

With that last word Aaron turned on his heal and left the diner, leaving Charlie speechless. Deep down, he knew that the kids and Claire were right. And he knew for a fact, no matter what happened now, he would think of Claire and the kids daily, and what might have been.

* * *

"I feel so horrible," said Laura as she and Boone walked hand and hand towards her house. 

"Me too," said Boone softly. He did not look at Laura as they walked; instead he looked down at the ring on her left hand. "Don't forget…"

"Oh yeah," said Laura laughed and let go of his hand. She turned the ring on her finger around so it looked like a plain silver band.

"Yeah…" said Boone secretly terrified of the moment when Sawyer would find out.

They started up a casual conversation as they walked into the house. Rebecca and Jake were sitting in the middle of the living room floor copying off of each other's homework. Both of them smiled in hello as Laura and Boone walked into the kitchen. Boone sat down at the small breakfast table as Laura got them some drinks out of the refrigerator.

"So I was telling Hannah that she should go away to college," said Laura.

"Why would you do that?" asked Boone horrified, "If she does then Chris and I won't have a say in the guys she dates…not that she ever dates…but still we have to keep an eye on her."

"No you don't" said Laura sitting down across from him.

"Hannah is not going anywhere," said Boone showing his protective brother side of his personality.

"Well ultimately it is up to her," said Laura smirking at him.

"LAURA!" said Rebecca running into the room. She was holding a white envelope in her hands. Her parents followed her into the room; apparently they had just gotten home. Boone couldn't help but notice the glare he received for Sawyer.

"What?" asked Laura standing up.

"I got into Georgetown!" she yelled happily showing her sister the acceptance letter.

"Oh my god," said Laura throwing her hands into the air. The diamond on the inside of her palm created a glare right onto Sawyer's shirt. He looked at her and then at his wife. Laura didn't notice the sudden silence; she was too busy hugging her sister.

"Laura," said Shannon softly. "What is on your hand?"

"What?" asked Laura the color fading from her tan face. She looked over at Boone who had turned green. He was slowly trying to get to the door. Sawyer saw right threw this plan and stood in the doorway.

"The ring on your left hand," said Shannon. She did not seem angry, but anxious.

"Oh," Laura said with a small chuckle. She put her hand behind her back, turned around the ring and then showed it to her parents. Everyone in the room had a different reaction.

Rebecca screamed and hugged her sister and then ran over to Boone and engulfed him in a hug causing Jake to walk in the room. When he asked what was going on Rebecca screamed that her sister was getting married. Meanwhile Shannon's mouth had dropped open. She was adverting her eyes between the ring on Laura's finger and Laura's pleading look of approval. Sawyer looked furious, his face was so red Boone was surprised that steam wasn't coming out of his ears. A vein was throbbing in his neck and his knuckles were white from grasping the edge of the countertop.

"Dad?" asked Laura softly trying to walk towards him. He took a step back and put a hand up to stop her.

"No," said Sawyer shaking his head, "You are not marrying him."

"What?" asked Laura stunned, "Y—You can't stop me."?

"Yes I can," said Sawyer, "You deserve better then him."

"I love him," said Laura defiantly. Her gaze fell. Anger began to bubble in her stomach.

"Yes I do, I'm your father," said Sawyer angrily

"No you're not," whispered Laura defiantly

"What?" asked Sawyer harshly.

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!"

To be continued…


	65. The Way I Look At You

Chapter 17: The Way I Look At You

"Kate! Jack!" yelled Shannon walking into the house. She found the couple sitting together at the dining room table. It was covered in pictures of nurseries and paint and fabric swatches.

"What?" asked Kate and Jack at the same time? Both stunned by Shannon's sudden appearance.

"Are Laura and Boone here?" asked Shannon. She looked distraught and hurt.

"Not that we know of," replied Kate shaking her head. "Why?"

"We just found out that they are engaged."

"Really?" asked Jack. He looked at Kate; she had a huge smile on her face.

"Wow!" exclaimed Kate happily. "That is so great…" she stopped speaking when she saw the look on Shannon's face. "Or isn't it?"

"I think so," said Shannon. She closed her eyes and gulped before she continued, "Sawyer freaked. He began to yell and then told Laura that she couldn't marry Boone. She yelled at him that he wasn't her father and then she ran out…Boone followed after her. I thought maybe they had come over here so I came over to talk to them."

"That's not good," said Kate knowing her son and how he felt about Laura. "We need to find out where they went. Because honestly I could see them eloping…"

"They wouldn't," said Jack before Shannon could speak, "They couldn't…I mean come on…they have maybe a thousand dollars between them and Boone only works a couple days a week…he probably spent all the money he had ever saved up on the ring."

"Yeah," said Kate and Shannon hoping that he was right.

"How is Sawyer?" asked Kate after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know," said Shannon sitting down next to her. She put her face in her hands and spoke through them, "He did not take what she said well. He didn't even say anything…he just went into the garage."

"I'm going to go talk to him," said Jack nodding his head. Shannon nodded in reply and Jack walked out of the back door and towards the house.

"Why doesn't he want them to get married?" asked Kate unable to control herself. She knew that Sawyer thought that the twins were a bit immature and childish…but everyone thought that. She had truly thought that his dislike for her kids was merely a joke…but now she was thinking differently.

"Because he doesn't think…" said Shannon. She bit her lip…she was nervous to tell Kate this, "He thinks that Boone isn't Laura's type and that he is too immature for her and would never be able to provide for her and what not. Frankly I think he is just afraid and is now making things up so he doesn't have to let go."

Kate nodded to Shannon's words; it hurt her that Sawyer could think something like that about her baby. Even if Boone was eighteen going on nineteen, he was her baby and she would defend him forever.

"I think Sawyer is wrong," said Kate, "Has he not seen how Boone has changed since going out with Laura. Yeah he is still a goof…but that's just him, he would never joke around about his feelings for your daughter."

"I know," said Shannon on the verge of tears. "I just thought I would always be there for my daughters wedding."

* * *

"I can't believe I said that," said Laura her face in her hands. She was sitting in a park parking lot with Boone. He hadn't said a word since they left the house. He had found her sitting in her car after she had ran out of the house. He had entered the car and she had driven away.

"It's alright," said Boone rubbing her back gently.

"No it's not," said Laura beginning to cry. "He has always been my Dad. I mean…god…how could I have said something so mean and cruel. He is my Dad…even if DNA wouldn't agree." Laura paused and wiped away the tears falling onto her cheeks. "But still…I can't help but be mad at him."

"It's my fault really," said Boone shrugging. "Maybe if I hadn't been a little shit all my life he would be acting differently now."

"Because you're a little shit is why I fell in love with you," admitted Laura. "I mean…god…" she paused again, "I was sick in tired of everyone beginning so serious around me. I needed someone to make me laugh."

Boone shrugged, "It's a gift…and a curse."

Laura let out a soft chuckle and slid over in her seat so she was in Boone's arms.

"Maybe we should not…"

"Get married?" asked Laura horrified.

Boone shrugged in reply.

"I am marrying you if you like it or not," Laura said defiantly.

"Good," said Boone in reply. He kissed her cheek and sighed.

"So what do we do now?" asked Laura. Part of her wanted to run to her Dad and beg his forgiveness. She wanted to take back everything she had said and everything she had did. But the other side of her wanted him to understand that she loved Boone and would marry him no matter what anybody did. But she needed his approval.

"We go home," said Boone. "And we take what comes our way."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to elope?" asked Laura.

"Never," said Boone, "Plus we can't get married with our families."

"I know," said Laura. "And I really don't want to be wearing a pair of blue jeans and your smelly old sweat shirt when we get married."

"It doesn't smell," said Boone smelling his sweatshirt.

"It does too," said Laura. "And it has a strange stain on the front."

Boone leaned over and looked at the stain.

"Possibly fake vomit…" he said smiling.

"Possibly real vomit?" asked Laura returning the smile.

"Yup," said Boone nodding. He gently nudged her back into the driver's seat. Laura got the hint and started up the car, heading back to reality.

* * *

Shannon walked in slowly back over to her house. She had spent the last half-hour crying with Kate over everything that had happened in the last few hours.

As she opened the door that led to the garage Jack walked out. He looked frustrated and when she asked how Sawyer was he just shrugged.

Shannon found Sawyer sitting in his chair under the deer head. He had a half empty beer bottle in his hand. He did not look at her when she entered. She pulled a chair up to him and sat down. She took his hands and waited for him to look at her. Slowly he raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me why you don't want them to get married," said Shannon softly. "And don't tell me any of that crap about you not trusting Boone. Because he comes from the best family we know. Tell me the truth, cowboy."

"No," said Sawyer defiantly. Shannon chuckled softly. This was Sawyer…getting his true feelings out would take a lot more then a few nice words.

"Fine," said Shannon, "So if your daughter comes back here…"

"She's not my daughter remember" said Sawyer softly, every word causing his heart pain.

"Yes she is," said Shannon correcting him, "Just as much as Rebecca."

"_Mommy?" asked an eight-year-old Laura walking into her parents bedroom. _

_Sawyer looked up from the book he was reading and Shannon walked out of their shared Master bathroom. _

_"What's wrong?" asked Shannon concerned. _

_Laura sat down on the edge of the bed and swung her legs back and worth in front of her. Shannon sat down next to her and put her arm around her. _

_"What is it honey?" Shannon asked softly._

"_Christian bit me today," she said slowly in a reserved voice. _

_Shannon shot a look back at Sawyer. He shrugged…this obviously wasn't the only thing bothering Laura. _

_"He said he did it because I was brown and he said I had to taste like chocolate," said Laura hanging her head, "Why?"_

_"Why?" asked Shannon. _

"_Why am I different then everyone?" asked Laura. "Different from Jakey and Becca…you and Daddy?"_

_"Oh," said Shannon softly. So the moment had finally come…when she would have to explain everything. She was surprised it had taken Laura this long to ask. "Because sweetie you have a different Daddy then Jake and Rebecca. Remember I told you about him a long time ago?"_

_"Kinda," said Laura eager for more information. _

"_Remember I told you that I was pregnant with you when he died?" asked Shannon. For years she had told Laura she was different from her brothers and sister, but now she was finally at the age when understood. _

_"So Daddy?" asked Laura she shot a scared look back at Sawyer. He wasn't saying anything. He was going to let Shannon handle this…_

_"Is your Dad," said Shannon nodding. "Just because you don't share the same DNA doesn't mean he is any less your Dad."_

_"So I can still call him Daddy?" asked Laura. _

"_Absolutely," said Sawyer behind them. _

_Laura's face lit up. She crawled across the bed and into Sawyer's arms. He hugged his daughter and then Laura hopped out of bed and took Shannon's hand. _

_"Time for bed," said Shannon smiling. _

"_Night Daddy," called Laura as she disappeared through the door. _

_"Night sweetie…"_

"I'm afraid," Sawyer admitted through gritted teeth.

"Me too," said Shannon giving his hand a squeeze, "Of losing Laura. Of her not being here…of her getting married and having kids…not needing us anymore."

Sawyer nodded in agreement.

"But Boone…" he began.

"No," said Shannon cutting him off, "There is nothing wrong with Boone Shepard. He completes our daughter. She loves him so much…"

"How do you know?" asked Sawyer not ready to give in quite yet.

"Because Laura looks at Boone the way I look at you," said Shannon quickly.

Sawyer opened his mouth to reply. But he closed it almost immediately. He smiled meekly at Shannon. Shannon smiled and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Sawyer's neck and then broke away from him when she heard the garage door open again. As they looked around they saw Laura standing there with her arms crossed. Boone was standing a few feet behind her; it was obvious that he was afraid of the confrontation that could occur.

Shannon stood up and walked over to Laura. She took her elbow and leaded her over to her father. Sawyer stood up and before he knew what was happening Laura had wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Dad," she said into his shirt.

"It's okay sweetie," said Sawyer hugging her back.

Laura pulled away from him.

"But Dad…I am going to marry Boone," said Laura, "But I won't feel right unless I have your approval."

"You have it," said Sawyer softly.

"Really?" asked Laura flabbergasted.

Sawyer nodded. Laura flung herself back into his arms.

"Thank you Dad," she said over and over again, "I love you so much! Thank You!"

Laura broke away for the second time and embraced her mother. While Laura and Shannon talked and cried together, Sawyer walked over to Boone. Boone felt his knees begin to give out underneath him. He wouldn't put it past Sawyer to punch him across the face. But instead Sawyer outstretched his hand. Boone took it slowly, it would be a chance for Sawyer to break all his fingers, again Sawyer surprised Boone, he shook his hand quickly and then let it go.

"Take care of my daughter okay?" said Sawyer.

"Yes sir," said Boone nodding profusely.

"And if you don't, I'll kill you."

Boone gulped and knew that his face was paper white, but before he could do or say anything, Sawyer was laughing madly and slapping him on the back.

To be continued…


	66. Sides

Chapter 18: Sides

"Boone, I need some advice."

"What do you need womb-partner?"

"I need a really good pick up line," said Christian sitting down between Laura and Boone on a park bench outside of the University.

"Oh!" said Boone throwing the book that Laura had given him aside. "For which lucky lady might I ask?"

"Emma," said Christian blushing slightly.

"Emma!" laughed Laura.

Both of the twins looked down at her, she quickly stifled her laughter.

"Do you think that is funny?" asked Christian angrily.

"Maybe I do," said Laura not intimidated by him at all, "And I think it was quite rude of you to interrupt Boone and I."

"We weren't doing anything important," said Boone quickly. Laura gasped and looked crestfallen. "What?" asked Boone throwing his hands up in the air. "We weren't. It is only a book."

"Is this how it is going to be?" asked Laura softly ignoring the dirty looks Christian was shooting her over Boone's shoulder. "I'll always be second to him?"

"Don't point at me," said Christian pushing down Laura's finger that was directly straight at him. "Just because we're twins doesn't mean you have to get jealous…"

"I'm not jealous!" snapped Laura. She knew she was lying threw her teeth.

"Come on you two," said Boone feeling helpless between the two of them.

"Well whose side are you on?" asked Laura standing up, she put her hands on her hips and glared down at Boone.

Boone coughed and looked from Laura to Christian. Laura looked angry and foreboding…Christian looked hurt.

"Can this wait Chris?" asked Boone in a barely audible voice.

"Fine," he said standing up. He walked to Laura and hit her shoulder in a congratulatory manner, "You win." Congrats."

"Chris!" said Boone yelling after his twin. Christian did not turn around put instead raised his hand and flipped his brother off. Seconds later Christian was running away from the teacher who had seen him.

"Well…" said Laura after a moment. She sat down on the bench again. She picked up the book and put it in Boone's lap.

"Stop," he said pushing it off. He kept his eyes focused on something in the distance.

"Are you mad at me?" Laura asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes," said Boone, "I needed to talk to Chris for maybe a minute, but no…"

"I'm sorry," said Laura hanging her head.

"You should be," said Boone crossing his arms in front of him.

"I think you could handle this in a more mature manner," replied Laura.

"Really?" asked Boone standing up.

"Yes."

"Well maybe I'm not ready to be mature yet. I'm only eighteen…maybe I want a little more time to joke around."

"Then I don't know why we are engaged."

"Me neither…it's only been three weeks and already it has gone to your head."

"You are not going to talk to me like that," said Laura standing up, "After everything…after I had a huge fight with my Dad, defending you and our feelings for one another."

"Well like it or not when you marry me you will have to deal with Christian a lot more then you think," said Boone also standing up, "Because we are twins and therefore inseparable. You will just have to get over that."

"Oh really?" asked Laura angrily, "Then maybe I don't want to marry you."

"Fine," snapped Boone.

"Fine!" said Laura walking away from him.

"You forgot your stupid book!" yelled Boone after her. Laura continued to walk away. "FINE!" he yelled and then walked away from the bench.

"Hello," said Christian sitting down next to Emma.

She was sitting alone outside underneath a tree. It was cool outside so she had a knitted white shawl wrapped around her arms, a large book was in front of her, and she did not let her eyes travel away from it.

"I said hello," said Christina nudging her.

"I heard you," said Emma coolly.

"And you chose to ignore me?" asked Christian in a flirtatious voice.

"Pretty much," said Emma with a small nod.

"If I told you had a nice body would you hold it against me?" asked Christina. He waited for her reply but it did not come, "Get it…" he laughed loudly and slapped his knee.

"Yeah," said Emma with a small smile. The next thing Christian knew she had reached out her arm and pushed him back causing him to fall backwards on the grass.

"Jesus Christ," he yelled loudly.

Emma slammed her book shut and stood up. She glared down at Christian who had sprawled out on the lawn. Her face was beat red and her voice shook as she spoke.

"You are a self-centered jerk Christian Shepard, you know everything I have been threw with my Mum and Da. Do you really think I am real trusting of men right now? No…so why don't you just go crawl under a rock."

"Oh," said Christian softly. He blushed deeply and felt his heart sink to the ground.

Emma flashed an angry smile and walked away from him careful to tread on his fingers.

* * *

"Hannah!"

"What?" asked Hannah poking her head out of her bedroom. Boone rushed over to her and walked inside of her room. Jake was sitting at her desk, pouring over a couple of textbooks and a large notebook.

"WHAT IS THIS?" asked Boone loudly.

"What?" asked Jake and Hannah at the same time.

"This," said Boone accusingly pointing from Jake to Hannah and back again.

"A study group," said Hannah annoyed.

"A likely story…" said Boone nodding wisely.

"Rebecca just ran back to my house for a minute," said Jake innocently.

"Right," said Boone dragging out each syllable of the word.

"What do you want Boone?" asked Hannah sighing deeply.

"I wanted to know where Christian was," said Boone focusing back on why he came into the room in the first place.

"He said something about going to a party," said Hannah. "Ummm… A umm… it started with an M…"

"Mac McAllister?" suggested Boone.

"Yup," said Hannah snapping and then pointing at him. "Said not to expect him home until late tonight."

"Right," said Boone scratching his head. "He must really be mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you?" asked Hannah intrigued. Her brothers did not normally fight.

"Don't want to talk about it," said Boone shaking his head. He went to leave the room not before pointing a 'V' at his eyes and then to Jake. He mouthed 'I'm watching you' and then dragged his finger across his own throat before Hannah pushed him out of her bedroom.

* * *

"Christian, right?" asked an attractive redheaded girl. She was leaning against a long wall covered in expensive art. She word a tight black dress that left little too anyone's imagination.

"Right," said Christian absent-mindedly. He had been at the party for ten minutes. He had wondered all around the huge mansion that this guy Mac lived at. He had found the poster for the party lying next to the garbage can at school.

"I'm Charlotte," said the girl trying to get Christian's attention.

"What?" yelled Christian. He could not hear the girl. The large room he was in was completely full of people and loud music.

"I'm Charlotte," yelled the girl. Christian nodded in compression. "I am in your English Class."

"Oh," said Christian nodding again.

The girl smiled and then took his hand. Christian let the girl pull him out of the loud room onto a back patio where a smaller group of people was. They all seemed to be holding identical blue plastic cups.

"It's nicer out here," said Charlotte. She walked away from a minute. She returned with two blue cups. She handed one to Christian who took a drink. He choked it down and then looked at her

"What is in this?" asked Christian holding the cup away from her.

"Do you really want to know?" Charlotte asked in a smooth voice.

"I guess not," said Christina laughing.

Charlotte smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come dance with me," she said.

"I don't dance," replied Christian trying to make her let go of him.

"Come on," said Charlotte, "Don't you want to make a name for yourself?"

"What?" asked Christian taken aback. "How old are you?

"What kind of question is that? asked Charlotte.

"A good one," replied Christian in a bored voice.

"Twenty-One," she replied. She stepped forward and wrapped her arm around him. "Do you always want to be known as the guy with the twin?"

"No," said Christian feeling the anger towards his twin bubble in his stomach.

"Then let's dance," purred Charlotte in his ear.

"Alright," said Christian. He chugged down the rest of his drink and let Charlotte drag him back into the house.

* * *

"CHRISTIAN!" yelled Hannah running into the front hall. "Where the hell have you been?"

"HANNAH!" said Christian in a drunk happy. He swayed towards her and put his arm around her. "How are you sis?"

"Are you drunk?" asked Hannah shocked.

"Maybe," laughed Christian loudly.

"My God," said Matthew who had just appeared from the kitchen. Boone appeared right behind him.

"Wow Boone," said Christian stumbling forward. "You are at home…not with what's her name…"

"Laura?" suggested Boone. "We had a fight."

"To bad," laughed Christian slapping his brother's arm. "Not that any of us care."

"Dude just shut-up," said Boone angrily.

"Shut-up?" asked Christian. It seemed like sobriety was instantly knocked into him. "Shut-up? You shut-up man. You have been nothing but problems since Laura came into the picture. Always to busy to hang out always caring about what Laura says…."

"You are so lucky Mum and Dad aren't home," said Boone quickly.

"Why is that?" asked Christian sneering.

"Because of this," said Boone lunging forward. He swung and hit Christian in the jaw.

Christian fell to the ground, dragging Boone down with him. The rolled around on the floor, yelling, cursing, hitting each other. Hannah stood above them yelling for them to stop. Several times Matthew tried to make them stop. He tried to get between them, but nothing worked. Soon blood was spraying on the floor.

"STOP IT!" yelled Hannah loudly.

"Mother fucker," said Boone loudly. He finally let go of the hold he had on Christian's hair. He stood up; his nose was bleeding, along with his lip.

Christian stayed curled up on the floor. He slowly pushed himself up against the wall. He also had a bloody lip and the beginnings of a black eye.

"Both of you," said Hannah her voice shaking with anger. "Are so stupid!" She stomped her foot and ran up the stairs.

"Girls," laughed Christian from the corning of the room.

Matthew shook his head in disgust and Boone walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Come on," said Matthew to Christian. He walked over to his brother and helped him stand up.

"Are you going to tell the rents?" asked Christian as Matthew began to help Christian up the stairs.

"No," said Matthew softly shaking his head. "You can stay in my room. But you owe me one ya know?"

"I know," said Christian drowsily, "I know."

* * *

"Jack," said Kate walking into their bedroom.

"Yeah?" asked Jack looking up at her for only a spilt-second. She looked down and then back at him. Jack put down his book. He could tell that something was not right. "What's wrong?"

"Christian came home drunk tonight," said Kate slowly.

"What?" asked Jack angrily. He went to stand up, but Kate put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down. "Let me go talk to him."

"He is asleep," said Kate in the same tone. She was trying not to cry. "Hannah came and told me while I passed her room. Apparently Boone and Christian got into a huge fight earlier and Christian went to blow some steam at a party. The twins got in a huge fight when Chris got home. They left blood on the wall."

"I can't believe this," said Jake shaking his head in anger. "Why did Hannah tell you?"

"Well…probably because she was scared," said Kate softly, "Or she had Christian's best interest in mind."

"Well what do we do?" asked Jack. It was the only question to be asked at a moment like this. Kate did not answer right away.

"I don't know," she finally said. "But we have to do something because we can't have him going down this path. It is a danger to him as well as the rest of the family. Especially if there is going to be a baby in five-and-a-half months."

"I agree," said Jack. He rubbed his chin in throat and cocked his head to the side. "Do we just wait and see?"

"I don't know," said Kate, "Moments like these make me feel like such a horrible parent."

"Me too," said Jack spreading open his arms. Kate did not waste a minute crawling into them, letting him hold her close. "For now let's just see what the morning brings…agreed?"

"Absolutely," said Kate nodding.

The next morning was awkward as ever. Jack and Kate sat at the dining room table with Boone, Hannah and Matthew. It was their tradition to have Saturday morning breakfast together. Boone and Matthew thought that Jack and Kate thought Christian was sick. Hannah knew that her parents knew the truth, but she could never tell her brothers that she had told on Christian. Deep down she knew it had been the right thing to do…for Christian…but she was unsure that they would understand.

The silence was finally broken when there was a knock on the back door. Without looking everyone called 'Come in'. Seconds later Laura appeared in the dining room. She was wearing Boone's sweatshirt over a long jean skirt. There were dark circles underneath her eyes…someone had not gotten much sleep.

"Can I talk to Christian?" she asked, making the small smile on Boone's face falter quickly.

"Of course," said Kate. "He is upstairs."

Laura nodded in thanks and walked out of the kitchen. All eyes were on Boone now. He could only gulp in reply.

At the top of the stairs Laura turned, but soon found herself face to face with Christian.

"Boone is downstairs," he said weakly. His face was very pale and he was shaking slightly all over.

"I want to talk to you," she replied, "Please just let me talk."

"Fine," said Christian leaning back against the wall for balance.

"Okay," began Laura. She stopped and took in a deep breath, only letting it out slowly. "I just want to say that you were right all along. And that I am jealous of the close relationship that you have with your brother…I guess I can't understand the bond twins have and that kind of frustrates me a bit. I'm just afraid that Boone will always pick you over me."

"That's stupid," said Christian truthfully.

"What?" asked Laura surprised by his reaction.

"I think it's stupid to think that Boone will always take my side," said Christian shrugging, "Because he loves you I guess…and you…even though I hate to admit it…make him more mature…so I guess you are probably good for him…no matter how disgusting that is…"

"Well you are going to think that I am even stupider when I ask you your permission…"

"To marry Boone?"

"Yeah."

"That is stupid."

"Hey!" said Laura with a small laugh.

"I guess," said Christian shaking his head, "That you could marry him…but I want to be godfather of all ya'lls kids."

"Agreed," said Laura nodding.

"Okay," said Christian looking over Laura's shoulder for the first time, Christian saw Boone eavesdropping on the lower landing. "I knew you were there."

"How?" asked Boone walking up the stairs.

"Because that is my eavesdropping place," said Christian, "Amateur."

"Oh…is that how it's going to be?" asked Boone. "I beat your ass once I can do it again."

"Oh please," said Christian, "I so kicked yours…"

"Boys," said Laura holding up her hands, "Is the fighting necessary?"

"Yes," said Boone smiling. He kissed her on the cheek quickly. "We're twins…it's what we do."

To be continued…


	67. Chocolate and Cheese

Chapter 19: Chocolate and Cheese

Kate slowly walked into the kitchen and over to the sink…she did not even notice Jack sitting a few feet away. Her eyes were fixed on the sink… She examined the sink and then deciding that there was nothing suspicious she turned it on and filled a glass.

"Kate, what the heck are you doing?" asked Jack after watching his wife's odd behavior.

"I was just checking it over," replied Kate sitting down next to him, "You know what today is… the only day of the year I truly fear."

"Ah," Jack nodded in agreement, "Today can be quite frightening… I remember last year all too well."

"The salt in the sugar bowl… the sugar in the salt shakers…"

"We really should have seen that coming…"

"The random man prosing marriage to me in the middle of the street…"

"That really wasn't a prank…it was weird…I can't believe those two paid off a random man…"

"And then the worst one ever…"

"Getting chocolate sauce dumped on me when I walk out of the house," said Jack sighing sadly, "Then having the two of them throw feathers on top of me from their bedroom window."

"That was really funny," said Kate smiling at the memories.

"Yeah," said Jack in agreement as Hannah walked into the room…she too had a bit of fear in her eyes.

Matthew followed after her, only after looking around the corning to make sure the room looked somewhat normal.

"All clear you two," said Kate nodding.

"Thank God," said Hannah. "You want to know what those two did…?"

"What?" asked Jack somewhat afraid to ask.

"Poured out all of my shampoo and switched it with syrup…" said Hannah angrily.

"You do smell like pancakes," said Matthew laughing.

"Shut-up," sneered Hannah, "I'm not the one that had to run to his room naked because Boone and Christian stole his clothes while he was in the shower."

"YOU SAW!" yelled Matthew scandalized. He sat back down quickly; his face beet red, as the twins entered the room…looking happier then ever.

"Good Morning Family," Christian said loudly with a large wave.

"Isn't it a great day," said Boone so bubbly it was sick.

"The greatest day of the year if you ask me Boone," said Christian with a large cheesy smile.

"I agree Christian," said Boone a special glint in his eyes.

"Well we have to go," said Christian, "We have class this morning. Try not to worry too much Mum and Dad… we are your perfect little angelic children…"

"Good day," said Boone pushing his brother forward so he would leave the room.

After the twins were gone, nobody spoke…they were waiting…just waiting…they knew it was coming. And it did. Out of nowhere large bucket flew from the top of the cabinet, showering the four of them in chocolate syrup. Boone who had pulled the rope, releasing the bucket, nodded to Christian who flicked on the fan switch, the fan began to spin, faster and faster, causing a mixture of glitter and millions of sequins to fall. They stuck everywhere…in their hair, on their clothes, all over their breakfast. The sound of side-splitting laughter filled the room followed by the sound of running feet and a slamming door.

"Oh…" was all Kate could say, she bit her lip to stop herself from cracking up with laughter, she was the one really to blame here…she had let them get away with their little pranks since they were born.

"We really should have seen that coming," replied Jack to the silence.

Even under the chocolate, Hannah's face was burning red with anger. Matthew was too busy trying to wipe the chocolate off with napkins to notice anything else. There was a knock at the door and without anyone getting up, Sawyer appeared in the kitchen.

His laughed filled the room; he had to hold onto the edge of the counter top to stop himself from falling over. He stopped only when Jack had grabbed a handful of the glitter, sequins, and chocolate mixture and had thrown it into Sawyer's face.

"Hey!" he yelled loudly.

"So are we doing this or not?" Hannah whispered to Matthew. She and Matthew did not have school today; unlike the twins…they had been planning for this for a long time.

"Definitely," replied Matthew, "This will be one April Fool's day that they will never forget."

* * *

"BOONE!" yelled Laura running up to him.

Boone and Christian had just arrived back home from their one morning class.

"What?" he yelled back.

"We need to talk," replied Laura.

Boone exchanged a quick look with Christian.

"Shoot," replied Boone.

"I don't think we should talk in front of Christian," said Laura nervously biting her lip.

"We have no secrets," said Boone simply.

"Fine," said Laura with a meek smile, "I'm pregnant."

Boone did not answer. He went to take a step forward, but began to fall. Christian caught his by the back of his shirt. He pulled Boone back up to his feet. Boone did not say a word his face was white as paper.

"What?" asked Boone when he could finally muster the energy.

"I'm pregnant," replied Laura with a huge smile, "Aren't you so happy. I think it is the best thing for our relationship… let's go tell my Dad!!!"

"Okay," said Boone still a zombie. He followed after Laura, who had begun walking towards her house. Christian followed after them; he had to see how this turned out. He was halfway to Laura's house when he finally figured out that something was defiantly not right.

"Who's the father!" demanded Boone stopping dead in his tracks.

"What?" asked Laura turning around.

"We haven't had sex you little nasty…if you're pregnant it certainly isn't mine," said Boone pointing an angry finger at her.

"Well it was dark…maybe it was Christian," said Laura shrugging nonchalantly.

"Hey Hey Hey!" said Christian backing away from the feuding couple. Laura looked very happy; Boone the exact opposite, his face was purple, dark purple, several veins throbbing in his neck and forehead. He was walking slowly towards Christian, "Dude I did not sleep with her. Dude man you have to believe me…"

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" Boone asked Laura slowly.

"Well at least the baby will look like you," said Laura bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"AHHHH!" said Boone falling to his knees.

"Hey kids," called a southern voice behind them. Sawyer had just appeared out of nowhere, he was walking towards them with a hug smile on his face. When he saw Boone on the ground he laughed in a un-sawyer like manner.

"Dad!" squealed Laura running to him.

"How is my daughter and favorite future son-in-law?" asked Sawyer stopping next to a large oak tree.

"I'm pregnant Daddy!" squealed Laura happily.

Boone looked only for a spilt second, Sawyer was shaking with fury. He reached behind the tree and reappeared with a large axe.

"AAHHHHHH!" yelled Boone beginning to crawl across the lawn as fast as he could.

"RUN BOONE!" yelled Christian running away from the scene.

"COME HERE BOY!" yelled Sawyer slowly walking towards Boone. "I'LL KILL YA!"

"AHHHH!" screamed Boone in a high-pitched girlie scream. He finally made it too his feet and was about to dart away when Hannah suddenly appeared with a video camera.

"That's great Laura," she said pretending not to notice that Boone was lying in front of her. "Now tell Sawyer that Christian is the dad…"

"What?" asked Boone holding his hand against his heart.

"Happy April Fools Day," said Laura behind Boone. Boone whipped around; starring from Laura to Sawyer, to Christian and to the ax Sawyer was carrying in his hand.

"This was all a trick," he murmured.

"Yup," said Hannah happily.

Boone sat down on the ground and Christian would had been just as easily freaked out by being named the father of Laura's imaginary child, walked to his brother and sat down, hyperventilating. Boone had tears in his eyes.

"Oh my freaking god!" yelled Boone loudly ripping handfuls of grass out of the ground. "That was…."

"The best trick ever played on a person in the history of tricks?" suggested Matthew appearing from behind a bush.

"Yes!" sighed Christian deeply.

"Haha," said Sawyer throwing the ax over his shoulder, he turned quickly and walked back to his house.

"Who is the mistress of all tricks?" asked Hannah smugly.

"You are," whispered Boone barely audible.

"Who?" asked Hannah again.

"You are you nasty little girl," said Christian. "You are so dead…"

"Maybe," said Hannah putting her arm around Matthew, "But for today, the two of us reign supreme. We are the masters of April Fool's Day…"

Matthew and Hannah high-fived and walked back to their house filling the air with loud laughter.

"You have to admit," said Christian after a minute, "They got us good."

"Yeah," said Boone angrily. He hadn't even noticed that Laura was sitting on his other side. He looked over at her, she looked highly amused, "and I can't believe you would do this to me…"

"Oh please," she said with a roll of her eyes, "You have been playing tricks on all of us our whole lives, and you expected me not to take place in this…"

"True," said Boone with some bitterness, "God, you had me scared…"

"Good," said Laura with a dimpled smile.

* * *

"Hahaha sucker," yelled Hurley hitting the air hockey puck with extreme power.

"Haha," said Diana back hitting the puck away from her goal right into his.

"You cheated," excused Hurley.

"Did not," said Diana.

"Did too," said Hurley crossing his arms and pouting. "Fine then, I want a rematch."

"Bring it on," said Diana. Hurley hit the puck towards her, but before she could hit it make a sharp pain shot threw her body. Diana knelt down holding her stomach.

"Oh please," said Hurley annoyed, what a bad decoy, "Labor…please…"

"Hurley!" yelled Diana.

"It won't work Di!" yelled Hurley triumphantly getting another goal.

"Hugo Esteban Miguel Montoya Ricardo Ramirez Julio Reyes!" yelled Diana in quickly, the next sentence she spoke in Spanish, and "My water broke you idiot now go get Jack because you sure as hell don't know what to do"

"Your right!" said Hurley panicking. He began to run around in circles. "JACK!" he yelled loudly running towards the door.

"Where are you going?" yelled Diana after him. She walked slowly to the living room couch and sat down.

"To Jack and Kate," said Hurley, "They have done this billions of times!"

"HURRY!" yelled Diana as Hurley ran out of the door and down the street.

Hurley did not even use the doorknob as he entered Jack and Kate's house, he pushed right threw the door. Kate and Jack were in the kitchen together cleaning up what looked like chocolate.

"Hurley?" asked Kate not really surprised by his appearance.

"Diana," said Hurley bending over, gasping for air. "Labor."

"And you left her?" asked Kate shocked.

"Had to come," said Hurley pointing to Jack, "I…don't…know…what to…do…you…have…billion…kids."

"Do not," said Kate crossing her arms.

Jack ignored Hurley's comment and walked out of the house, Hurley at his heals.

"I'll be right along!" called Kate to the closed door. She sat down on bar stool next to the kitchen island.

"Hey Mum," said Christian walking into the house.

"Hello," said Kate.

"You feeling okay?" asked Christian. Kate raised her eyebrow at him, "Don't worry I checked, this is only the second time you have been asked today."

"Right then," said Kate, "I feel like I ate a Buick." Kate was truly surprised how big she was at only five months, she easily looked six or seven, but the doctor, whom she had been forced to visit every two weeks, said it was normal.

"More like a Winnebago," said Christian laughing.

"Oh really," said Kate picking up the chocolate filled rag Jack had left behind. She threw it at Christian. "Clean this up, I have to go to the hospital."

"Are you…" Christian pointed to his Mum's stomach, "You know…"

"Not today," said Kate with a smile.

* * *

"What does that say?" asked Christian pressing his face up against the glass that separated him, Boone, Hannah, and Matthew from the hospital nursery.

"I can't read it either," said Boone.

"That's because they gave the baby so many names the hospital had to write it really tiny," explained Hannah in a voice that would infer that she was talking to kindergarteners.

"Oh," said Christian looking at the tiny baby, wrapped in a light blue blanket.

"He's so cute," said Hannah smiling.

"But what is his name?" asked Matthew annoyed.

"Pedro Jack Gregorio Esteban Hugo Martinez Sawyer Reyes," said Hurley quickly from behind them.

"Wow," said Boone impressed. "That's crazy…"

"Pedro Jack sounds like a type of cheese," replied Christian scratching his head resembling an ape.

"We're going to call him Pete!"

To be continued…


	68. Fear Taking Control

Chapter 20: Fear Taking Control

"Hey Mrs. Ludwig, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Great Dr. Shepard," said Mrs. Ludwig putting hand on Jack's. Jack smiled and took a quick look through her chart, "Do you know that you are the best doctor I have ever had?"

"That is very nice of you to say," said Jack patting her hand, "I think you will be ready to go home tomorrow."

"That will be very nice," said Mrs. Ludwig. "I can't wait to see my grandkids. Do you have any kids Dr. Shepard?"

"Yeah, four," said Jack, "And my wife is expecting our fifth."

"Wonderful," said Mrs. Ludwig. "I love seeing these big families. I have seven kids myself. Well I am going to eat this…I think it is supposed to be chicken."

"Good luck," said Jack, "Let the gravy sit for a while, it will make it less dry."

Mrs. Ludwig smiled brightly as Jack left her room and returned her chart to the folder outside her door. He was walking back to the main counter to get his next assignment when his cell phone rang, it was Kate.

"Hey honey," he said happily into the phone.

"Jack." Kate's voice was soft, but panicked. He could hear something in her voice that he had only heard a few times before… when Locke died and when she had told him that she did not want to hold baby Christian, whom they thought was dead.

"Kate what's wrong?" asked Jack panicking. He stepped into an unused room and closed the door behind him.

"It's Buddy," Kate said softly. Jack knew she had been crying.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Jack.

"I went to go find him to take him and the other dogs for a walk, but Jack he is barely breathing, " Kate had begun to sob again. "Jack…I think he's dying, honey, can you come home?"

"I'll be right there," said Jack. He closed his phone and ran to the front desk of the emergency room. He waited for the secretary Mia to put down her phone.

"What's wrong Dr. Shepard?" asked Mia in a monotone voice.

"I'm leaving," said Jack practically out the door, "Give Mark all my patients."

Kate sat alone in the middle of the floor. All the kids were at school and Shannon and Sawyer weren't home. She would have called Hurley, but he had announced yesterday that he and his family were moving back to the United States and was most likely in the middle of packing. Diana, who had been brought to Australia because of her job, was now being sent back to the U.S. Although it made Kate sad, she knew that she would be seeing Hurley often. She had tried to call Claire, but hadn't gotten an answer.

Buddy was lying in Kate's lap, in the middle of the living room floor. He had had barely enough energy to climb into her lap and was now breathing very slow wheezing breaths. He opened his eyes every once in a while, his pulse was almost nonexistent.

Kate looked up at the door when she heard the slamming of a car door. Jack appeared seconds later in a pair of Navy blue scrubs. He walked right over to Kate and sat down next to her, he put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I don't think we can do anything," she said tenderly while smoothing out Buddy's fur.

"He is old," said Jack giving statement a good explanation, "He had a really good life."

"He did didn't he?" asked Kate tears running down her cheeks. "Will you sit with me until he goes?"

"Of course honey," said Jack leaning his head on hers. "I'll stay."

* * *

"Okay," explained Hannah slowly. She was sitting at the lunch table with a girl she had just met. The girl had just asked her about her family. And Hannah was having some difficulty explaining it, especially since Jake had just come over to her table to ask her about prom that evening. "This is how it works… My parents were in a plane crash some twenty years ago, they met fell in love…blah blah blah. I have three brothers and my Mum is pregnant with a fifth. Now Jake's family lives in a house that they had built behind ours. His parents were also on the plane. He has a twin sister Rebecca and a half sister Laura. They have the same Mum but different Dad's. Jake's dad is Sawyer who is married to his mum Shannon. Shannon was with Sayid before Sawyer and that's how she got Laura, but Sayid died. Now my oldest brother Boone is dating Laura, Jake's sister, and they are getting married. So the families are mixing…Got it? Kinda…"

"And what about that new Liam kid?" asked Ashley, "He said that his Mum was on the plane too…"

"He was," said Hannah, "See Claire, Liam's mum, and his dad, Charlie, were on the plane. Liam has a sister named Emma, who my brother Christian wants to get with, but that isn't going to well, and he also has a brother Aaron, who was born on the island. So is he really only Liam's half brother. So Liam is kinda like a non-related cousin because I've practically grown up with all these guys. And all our parents are really good friends. So we spend holidays together."

"How do you keep track of all that?" asked Ashley exasperated. "I mean that is so confusing!"

"We get used to it," said Jake, who had been trying to get Hannah's attention for a while now and was now annoyed.

"Yes?" Hannah turning to him after being poked for the hundredth time.

"Are you going to prom?" he asked finally.

"No," said Hannah firmly. "I have better things to do."

"Like what?" asked Jake.

"Like…ummm," said Hannah her mind reeling for some believable lies, "I have to help my Mum."

"How is she doing?" asked Jake changing the subject away from prom. The 'No' had made his heart sink, "Your Mum?"

"Okay," said Hannah, "She is a little shocked about Buddy's sudden death, but she is okay. She won't let Sasha and Perro out of her sight. Dad says she'll be okay though, no worries."

"Right," said Jake nodding, "So you are not going tonight."

"No, that's what I said," replied Hannah, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"No idea," laid Jake, "Well I'll see you later I guess…"

* * *

"Hannah," said Frannie looking at the latest journal Hannah had turned into her therapist, "I am really proud of you. You have come a long way."

"Thanks," said Hannah beaming brightly.

"How is everything at home," asked Frannie sitting down in her chintz armchair, "I read that your dog died."

"He did," said Hannah sadly, "It's really weird. He had been around since I was born, but Mum is taking it the hardest, he was like one of her kids, we were surprised how long he lived. My Dad says that he was living off our love, but he was just being a sap. Anyway…everything is going normal. Mum's great…Dad makes her go to the doctor every ten days, one of these days she is going to strangle him, but that's just Dad…always protective."

"How about your life?" asked Frannie, "You always talk about everyone else. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good," shrugged Hannah, "Prom is tonight."

"Are you going?" inquired Frannie curiously.

"No!" said Hannah quickly, "I don't think I can."

"I think you should."

"Why? I think I would flip out."

"I don't. You are a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for."

"I am not," said Hannah softly.

"Did anyone ask you?" asked Frannie curiously.

"Sorta," said Hannah her cheeks going pink.

"Someone you like?"

"I guess so."

"Who?" asked Frannie even though she had a pretty good idea.

"Jake," said Hannah with a small laugh," But he more or less hinted at it."

"Why don't you go with him?" asked Frannie.

"With Jake?" said Hannah, she laughed to cover her insecurity, "I don't think so. We are more like friends anyway. He is one of my best mates. You don't date your friends."

"Whatever you say Hannah," said Frannie with an all knowing smile, "You might want to reconsider."

Hannah sat on the edge of her bed, tapping her foot to the radio. She was flipping through one of her magazines, looking at the prom dresses. She laughed to herself and closed the magazine. Right now every senior girl in her school was getting ready for the prom. And where was Hannah? Sitting alone in her room, about to spend what should be one of the best nights of her life, with her parents.

"Hannah?" asked a voice in the doorway. Hannah looked up and saw Kate standing there. She looked better then she had in days.

"Huh?" asked Hannah bringing her knees up to her chest, she hugged them to her tightly.

"Laura and Rebecca are coming upstairs," she said slowly, an odd smile playing at her lips, "And don't try and resist them because your father and I are behind them one-hundred percent."

Before Hannah could ask what the hell was going on, Kate was gone and Laura and Rebecca had entered the room. Rebecca was wearing a bright turquoise blue dress. Laura had a dress bag slung across her arm a large make-up box in her hands.

"What are you two doing?" asked Hannah, she stood up and backed herself up against the wall.

"Do you think we are really gong to let you miss your senior prom?" asked Rebecca putting her hands on her hips. "Because were not. We are also not going to let anything happen to you. We have found you the perfect date."

"Who?" asked Hannah. Matthew appeared in the door. He did not look happy. He was wearing a jet-black tuxedo; his hair had been gelled back. Hannah could not help but laugh.

"We have a dress for you,' explained Laura, "And I am going to do your hair and make-up."

"I don't know," said Hannah nervously.

"Trust us Hannah," said Matthew, "It's all going to be worth it."

* * *

"Aren't you having fun Jakey?" asked a girl Jake had never met before in his life.

"Loads," lied Jake, who had shed his jacket before the dance had even started. He walked away from the giggle group of girls and went to the punch table. Rebecca was sitting there with a few of her friends, "When did you get here?"

"Like ten seconds ago," said Rebecca standing up. Obviously Jake had not seen whom she had brought with her, "Guess who's here?" Jake raised a confused eyebrow. He had not seen her yet, "The one you secretly have a crush on." Jake frowned at his twin. He hated to be teased.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jake thanking god that the hotel ballroom where the prom was taking place was dark.

"Idiot," huffed Rebecca grabbed her brother's arms. She turned him towards the voting booth for prom queen and king.

The breath was sucked out from Jake's lungs. Hannah was standing there with Matthew, but it didn't look Hannah. She was wearing a floor length dress. It was pale gold and fell perfectly on Hannah's curves. Hannah's hair had been straightened and but up into a simple style that accented her face, tiny pearls had been placed in her hair. She had make-up on, not enough to be noticed from afar. But just enough to accents her eyes and her full pink lips.

Jake could tell that she was nervous; she clung onto Matthew's arm almost for dear life. He kept trying to loosen her grip on him. She also kept tucking an invisible hair behind her ear.

"Are you going over there?" asked Rebecca annoyed at her stubborn brother.

"No," Jake practically choked out the words.

"You are so lame," said Rebecca. She turned away from him and sat back down with her friends.

"Hannah!" barked Matthew; "You are cutting off the circulation to my hand!"

"Lo siento," said Hannah softly, "Just nervous."

"Jake's here," said Matthew catching his sister off guard.

"That's great," said Hannah, she hadn't seen Jake yet and was torn between hiding from him and running around trying to find him, "Why should I care?"

"Oh please," said Matthew, "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Maybe," answered Hannah.

"He is coming over here," said Matthew trying to walk away from Hannah.

"No he isn't," said Hannah trying desperately to keep her grip on his arm. She looked around; he was walking right towards her. Matthew sniggered and then walked away from her and over to a group of girls who would be more then happy to dance with the school football star.

Hannah whipped around to see where Matthew had gone, when she turned around he ran right into Jake.

"Hi," she said her voice cracking.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" asked Jake. He was looking at her differently. It made Hannah nervous.

"I wasn't going too," explained Hannah, "See I was just sitting in my room doing something very productive when your sisters come in the room and practically tie me down and attack me with their make-up…so I'm screaming and yelling and my parent's totally are in on the whole thing and then they put me in this dress…which by the way is really itchy…then—"

"Do you want to dance?" asked Jake cutting her off.

"What?" asked Hannah again tucking away the invisible hair, "Oh…I don't know…I really am not all that into dancing."

"You still owe me a dance," said Jake.

Hannah smiled; her heart was pounding so loudly that she was sure everyone in the world could hear it. She bit her lip nervously and shrugged.

"Alright," she said. Jake offered her his hand; she took it, her heart fluttered. She cursed herself and tried to push away the emotions.

Jake led her to the dance floor; Hannah could see the hundreds of eyes looking at her. Jake put his hand on her waist, but kept his distance, he cared too much about her to make her scared or nervous. Hannah let out a small laugh as they danced, everything seemed a blur to her, except for peoples eyes. They were still looking at them.

"Everyone is looking at us," said Hannah finally.

"I think they are looking at you," said Jake honestly, "because you look different tonight."

"That's because I let your sisters take control," said Hannah looking up into Jake's eyes. There he was again, looking at her like that. "I really don't look that different."

Jake laughed, she was stutterering. She was slurring her words together. It was almost cute.

"You are acting different," said Jake delicately.

"I am different."

"Yes and No…"

"Why are you acting like you know so much about me?"

"Because I do."

"No you really don't," replied Hannah.

"I know that you look absolutely stunning tonight," said Jake, he was not meeting her eyes, "I know that you are preventing yourself from having fun and I know that you are scared right now."

Hannah smiled; he looked down at her and returned the smile.

"Was I right?" he asked.

"I don't know about the first," admitted Hannah, "But definitely the last two."

"You don't have to worry okay?" Jake said softly. "Because I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," said Hannah tenderly. She let herself fall in closer to Jake and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

"Hannah!"

Hannah turned around, she was walking with Jake, Rebecca, and Matthew back to the Shepard's SUV. When Hannah turned around she was stunned to see who was calling me. Kim, her former best friend whom she had not spoken to in six months was standing only feet away. Hannah told everyone to continue on, she waited for Kim to walk up to her.

"Hi," said Kim nervously.

Hannah did not reply, she waited for Kim to speak. Anger towards the one person that had been there for her since kindergarten was boiling in her stomach once again.

"I ummm," began Kim, "Want to apologize for everything. I should have been there for you months ago, I was wrong. Kyle is a creep and deserves as much jail time as possible. I want to apologize for everything that you have gone through because of me. I also want to say that I admire you for coming tonight, you are the strongest person I know. And I know that our friendship can never be the same, but I just want to beg your forgiveness."

"Oh wow," said Hannah softly. She pulled Jake's tuxedo jacket around her bare shoulders, "Our friendship can't be the same…" She stopped… What had her Mum always say about forgiveness? Always give it… Kate had given forgiveness to her father when he had abandoned her mother and her and then popped right back into life. She had forgiven her mother for having a kid before her and never telling her. Now Kate had extremely tight bonds with David and Matthew Sr. "But I forgive you…and we could try and start over…"

"Really?" asked Kim. "Oh Hannah! I don't deserve that but thank you so much. How about going to the movies with a bunch of friends tomorrow?"

"Alright," said Hannah, "Do you still remember my phone number?"

"Yup," said Kim happily, "I'll call you."

"Okay," said Hannah turned around so she could walk back to the car. _There Frannie! Forgiveness and acceptance is key. Haha. I can't not believe I just did that. _

* * *

"Well it is quite chilly out here," said Rebecca very obviously. She grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him into the Shepard's house. This left Hannah and Jake alone.

"Ummm," said Hannah nervously. She took off Jake's jacket and gave it back to him.

"Hannah," said Jake stepping forward.

"Jake," said Hannah softly. Jake's hand was on the side of her face, Hannah closed her eyes. She wasn't scared…she trusted Jake, with her whole heart she trusted him. Hannah opened her eyes and starred right into him. "Please…"

The tension between them was immense, both their hearts pounding…minds reeling. The tension broke; Jake put his hand on the back of Hannah's head and leaned down. Surprising herself and Jake, she stepped up on her tippy toes and kissed him. They held the kiss; Hannah held the side of his face.

Hannah began to shake, what was she doing? Jake was her best friend. She broke away from him, tears filling her eyes. She wanted to run, run somewhere were there wasn't pain and there was no fear. But she feet were as heavy as lead. She could not move, she had stand here, in the most beautiful dress in the world, on the most perfect night of her life and watch herself break Jake's heart.

"Hannah," said Jake almost in a pleading voice.

Hannah broke down, she began to cry. Jake put his hands on her shoulders and their foreheads met. Her chest was heaving as she sob, he could not understand why she was crying so hard. Was it out of angry because she had no feelings for him…or was she scared of him? Both answers hurt.

"Please don't cry," Jake whispered barely moving his lips, "I care about you so much."

"I can't do this," cried Hannah her heart breaking, "I'm not ready."

"Don't say that," pleaded Jake," You know I would never hurt you. You don't have to be afraid."

"But I am," Hannah pushed him away with such force it took Jake by surprise. He stumbled back he looked at her, she was again different.

"Do you feel anything for me?" asked Jake finally his heart shattering into tiny pieces.

"You're my best friend!" exclaimed Hannah, "You are very special to me…"

"Friend?" asked Jake cutting her off, he turned away from her and took a step away and then walked right back and kissed her again.

"Jake!" yelled Hannah pushing him away. She wanted to be with him so badly it hurt, but her fear was taking control of everything, Hannah did not feel like herself, she was lost and confused, "I can't do this."

"Never?" asked Jake he wanted her to understand his feelings, but the amour around her heart was to thick. He could not penetrate it, "Will you ever be able to do this?"

"No," lied Hannah thinking she was protecting herself from an unknown hurt, "I am so sorry. I do care about you. If you cared you would understand."

"I do care and I do understand," said Jake his voice was icy. "But I think you feel the same way I do and are just afraid to admit it."

"Maybe I am," cried Hannah, "Please don't be mad at me…"

"I'm not mad at you," said Jake shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry," said Hannah, she reached out to touch his arm, but he pulled away from her. He took a few steps back. "I'm so sorry Jake."

"Me too," said Jake with another step.

He turned around and walked around the house, disappearing into the darkness. Hannah leaned back up against the house and slid down it, tears rolling down her face. The door opened, apparently the whole house had become aware of the fight outside. Kate walked out of the door and sat down next to her daughter. Hannah fell into her mother's arms and cried.

To be continued…

AN: Sorry about the confusion, I put up the wrong chapter title.


	69. Royalty

Chapter 21: Royalty

Jack ran through the halls of the hospital, he had to get the emergency room; he was seven floors above it. The halls were crowded with patients, doctors, and nurses. He came to a halt in front of the large steel elevator doors. He pressed the down button an unnecessary eleven times before banging on the doors and leaving it for the stairs. He wrenched open the doors and began to run downward. On the third floor he had to stop for a moment to catch his breath, he wasn't as young anymore. He continued to run and finally reached the emergency room. There were people everywhere, he ran to the front desk.

"Dr. Shepard?" asked the secretary.

"My wife…Kate," breathed Jack clutching his chest, "Just came in."

"Right," said the secretary, "Room 11."

Jack took off at another run, he ran to room 11 and found Kate lying in a bed, and several doctors were around her. She was yelling at them that she fine, even Dr. Michaels was there; Jack pushed through them and went to Kate's side.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

Kate didn't reply. She looked extremely frightened; her face was pale, as paper and her hands seemed to be shaking. Jack took her hands in his to calm her down.

"Then why are you here?" asked Jack.

"She went into premature labor," said Dr. Michaels. "We were able to stop it."

"It wasn't that dramatic," said Kate. She said these words only for Jack. She did not want him to be upset; he had spent so much time making sure she had the absolute best medical care. She knew her husband, if something went wrong he would blame himself. She smiled at him to try and convince him that the situation had been taken care of.

"We have to put Kate on bed rest for the next two months," explained Emily once all the other doctors had left the room. "If she stays off her feet and inactive then there is no reason why she shouldn't be able to carry the baby to full term."

"Bed rest?' asked Kate exasperated, "Really?"

"Yes," said Emily patting Kate's shoulder. "It doesn't mean that you have to stay in bed all day, you just can't be up for more then fifteen minutes at a time."

"What about going out?" asked Kate, "My daughter graduates this week."

"You can go," said Dr. Michaels firmly, "But this is the only thing you are allowed to do. Got it Kate? And you are not to be standing, you must sit."

Kate nodded; she knew had to follow the doctor's orders. She had to for the baby, and for herself, she had other people to think about as well. Dr. Michaels wrote out the exact instructions and then left Kate and Jack alone.

"You hate this don't you?" asked Jack. She didn't have to answer, the expression on Kate's face said enough.

"Yeah," said Kate, "But…I have too. So…"

"I think we should get a housekeeper," said Jack quickly.

"What?" asked Kate she gave him a look that insinuated his insanity, "You're kidding right? You want to get a nanny for our nineteen year old twins, eighteen year old daughter, and seventeen year old son?"

"Pretty much," said Jack. He was trying to be as persuasive as possible, "Not that I can't do it, but it's summertime and they are all going to be home and when I'm at work I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything."

"A nanny?!"

"More like a housekeeper. You know Hannah is the only one who could take care of herself."

"True…but a nanny!"

* * *

"I don't clean bathrooms or kitchens, I don't vacuum or dust, I will not entertain the children, I don't change diapers and I don't walk dogs," said a very short woman with very little teeth.

Jack and Kate just starred at her from across the living room. Jack had set up a series of interviews with several well qualified Nannies'.

"My kids have been potty-trained for some time now," said Kate. This was the third interview that had gone horribly wrong.

"Well get back to you," said Jack standing up. The woman stood up as well and shook Jack's hand. She looked at Kate, but the scowl on her face made her walk quickly to the door. Jack followed her to the door and then returned to the living room where he found Kate ripping up the resume.

"This was not a good idea," said Kate. She leaned back on the couch and began to mumble to herself. The doorbell rang and Jack went to answer it, "Stop!"

Jack stopped and Kate stood up slowly, putting her hand on her back for support.

"That's for me," said Kate after checking the clock on the wall. She walked past Jack and opened the door. A short little Chinese man was standing there a brown paper bag in his hand. "Hello Chow."

"Hi Miss Kate," said Chow with a squinting smile. "10. 34 as usual."

Kate took the exact amount out of jean pocket and paid Chow. He bowed deeply and walked away. Kate closed the door and returned to the couch. She opened the bag and took out her order of egg rolls.

"Kate," said Jack laughing. He shook his head at her and then sat back down. "We have one more interview."

"Yippee," mumbled Kate her mouth full of egg roll.

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU?" yelled Boone. He had just walked into the kitchen a very tall Italian woman was standing there cleaning off the countertops. She was a middle-aged woman, with dark brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. She wore her glasses on the tip of her nose.

"I am The Duchess," she replied her voice heavily accented, "And a whose you be?"

"I'm Boone," said Boone nervously.

"Very nice to meet you," she said with a small nod.

"The Duchess of what?" asked Boone curiously.

"The Duchess of manners," replied The Duchess, "Your parents hired me to take care of you children because of your Mama condition. I will be around three days a week, the days your Papa works. You can call me Loretta."

"Right," said Boone, "Okay…well I'll just be going."

"Okay," said Loretta happily, "Yourz a uncle will be a comin' today for the graduation. Please clean up your room."

"Why?" asked Boone, "It's not like he is going to see it."

"Do you defy the Duchess?" asked Loretta, her stare became cold and her voice menacing, "Because nobody defies the Duchess."

"Right," said Boone backing out of the kitchen, "Cleaning room…right now.'

Boone sped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. On the way he passed Hannah's room. She was sitting alone on her bed; a blank page in her journal was lying on her lap. She held her face in her hands.

"Hey sis," said Boone walking in the room. Hannah did not reply, instead she just waved her hand weakly. "What's shakin' bacon?"

"Nothing," replied Hannah softly, "Just thinking."

"Well whatever you do DON'T go downstairs," said Boone warningly.

"Why?" inquired Hannah.

"Mum and Dad's new housekeeper is a freak!" said Boone, "She is this crazy Italian woman with mind powers."

"I think you overreacting," said Hannah.

"No I'm not!" yelled Boone crazily, "She is nuts. She calls herself the Duchess of Manners. I think she is whacked!"

"Really?" asked Hannah, from Boone's description she secretly wanted to meet this woman. The woman that could put pure fear in her brother's eyes. The only person ever able to that had been Sawyer. "She could be a real help around here, I think."

"AH!" yelled Boone looking at Hannah like she wasn't human, "What did I do to deserve all this?"

"Do you want a list?" asked Hannah sarcastically.

"So are you excited about today?" asked Boone after his moment of insanity had passed. He changed the subject quickly. "Our little Valedictorian."

"I haven't written my speech yet," said Hannah pointing to the blank journal.

"You have about two hours," said Boone checking his watch, "Or you could just make it up as you go. Why don't you have Jake help you? Where has he been, I used to have to chase him away from here…"

"He ummm…" Hannah's voice got caught in her throat, "Has been busy."

"Right," said Boone. He turned to leave the room, but heard a soft cry come from Hannah. He turned around immediately and embraced her in a hug.

* * *

Hannah walked across the long stage to the podium. Sitting in front of her was all three hundred and seventy four of her fellow classmates. She could see her parents, siblings, grandparents, Aunt Lorraine, and all of the 'island people' as well. David, Victoria, Mitch, and Olivia had all flown out as well to see her graduate. Sitting right in the middle of the third row was Jake, Rebecca to his right. She gave Hannah thumbs up; Jake did not look at her.

"Hello," she spoke into the microphone, her voice echoed throughout the entire auditorium, "My name is Hannah Shepard and I am the class Valedictorian. I have a few parting words for my class. High School has been four years of extreme change. We came here awkward freshmen with nothing but high hopes and dreams. By sophomore year we had discovered just how much work it was going to take to make those dreams a reality. Junior year I would have to say was the hardest and senior year for some was fun…and for others like myself you discovered just who were…or began that journey of discovery. There is an old Latin saying that states 'what does not kill you makes you stronger' those are my parting words for this class. Everything negative that comes your way is only there to make you stronger. I know that for a fact, what does not kill you makes you stronger. That which does not kill you makes you stronger. Congrats class, thank god it's over. Thank you."

Hannah took a deep breath and stepped down, the auditorium filled with applause. Hannah walked down the stage and took a seat next to the class president and salutatorian. She had taken Boone's somewhat advice and spoke right from her heart. But her heart was broken.

"I am so proud of you," said Kate giving Hannah a hug. The class had just been announced and several students were running around trying to find their hats, which had been ceremoniously thrown into the air.

"Thanks Mum," said Hannah. She was looking over at Rebecca and Jake, who were standing with their parents and Laura.

Hannah received hugs from the rest of the family and finally Olivia.

"Did you ask?" she asked while hugging Hannah.

"No," said Hannah," not yet. I don't think they will let me." Hannah's voice drifted off as she looked over at Jake. He seemed so happy, so unaffected by everything.

"Is that him?" asked Olivia looking over at Jake. Hannah had filled Olivia in on everything that had happened between Hannah and Jake. Hannah nodded, "He is hot."

Hannah let out a breathless laugh. She had not spoken to Jake in two weeks. Two long weeks, she saw him everyday, at school and at home. He still came over to hang out with her brothers, but instead of saying hi to her and talking to her, he walked right by like she was a phantom. She had tried to talk to him, tried to explain her feelings and the battle going on inside of her, the battle between longing and fear.

Hannah was looking over at him, when he met her eyes. Hannah heart began to pound, he was walking towards her, but as he reached her he continued to walk and went right over to her brothers and Liam. Hannah closed her eyes, refusing to let tears leak out from under them. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, two pairs of arms. Hannah opened her eyes; she recognized the caramel skin tones arms of Laura and the pale freckled arms of Emma.

"Cheer up girlie," said Emma releasing Hannah, "You always got your chicas."

"I know," said Hannah with a soft smile. Laura turned her around and wiped underneath her eyes.

"You can't let your mascara run," said Laura with a smile. She had obviously noticed the change in Jake as well. She and Rebecca had come right over the night of prom…she had called Emma as well and they spent the whole night talking, crying, and even laughing.

"I can't believe your sister is going to Georgetown," said Hannah changing the subject from herself to Rebecca.

"I know," said Laura, "Washington D.C. is so freakin' far. But that's where she wants to go, so who's to stop her. What about you?"

"I'm not sure," said Hannah.

"She got accepted to Notre Dame," said Emma reveling Hannah's secrets, "And a whole other bunch of important U.S. schools. Like Columbia in New York City and Princeton."

"Don't tell me you are going to the same loser university as us," said Laura hitting Hannah across the arm.

"I have one week to decide," said Hannah, "And I will hopefully be spending that week in New York."

* * *

"You have everything you need?" asked Kate. She was standing outside the house with Hannah.

Hannah had approached her parents later that night about spending sometime with Olivia and everyone in New York City. Kate had said yes right away, mother like daughter, Hannah needed to run from her problems for a while…to figure them out and then come back. Jack, beginning his protective father self, had said no. But in the end her Mum had come through, talking Jack into it.

"Yes," said Hannah zipping up her backpack, "Plane ticket, passport…clothes…everything."

"Don't worry sis," said David, Victoria and Mitch will take good care of her in the big city."

David had decided to stay in Sydney for a while. Partially because he knew that Kate got lonely in the house, her kids were always running around, she could use some company…other then Loretta. And because Jack had asked him to, Kate of course did not know this, Jack just needed someone to be there in case of an emergency.

"They better," said Kate jokingly with her brother, "Or I'll kick or ass." She turned to Hannah, "Now you go say goodbye to everyone."

"Are you going to say goodbye to Hannah?" asked Laura slipping on her jacket.

Jake didn't answer; he was sitting in front of the TV. Channel surfing, this had been his normal activity for the last two weeks.

"You are so stubborn," said Laura shaking her head, "Just go over there."

"I have nothing to say to her," said Jake finally.

"Liar," replied Laura, she opened the door and had one foot out; "You are such a man!"

Laura slammed the door leaving Jake alone in the house. He continued to channel flip; he finally landed on a commercial playing Hannah's favorite song 'Build Me Up Buttercup'. He turned it off and swore to himself. Damn her, damn that guy who made her like this. Damn the whole world. Jake stood up; he would talk to her, listen to her…

Jake ran out of the house and into the crisp mid-day air, no shoes, no jacket, he was running around the house. He could hear people yelling goodbyes and door shutting. When he finally reached the front of Hannah's house the front door was closing and the car taking her away was halfway down the street. He had missed her by a minute. One damn minute.

To be continued…


	70. Two Dates

Chapter 22: Two Dates

"It's so freakin' weird in your house," said Claire walking from the kitchen into the living room where she and Kate were about to watch 'The English Patient.' When Claire sat down she turned up the television, they had to drawn out the loud Italian Opera music Loretta played when she cleaned. "If it wasn't for the opera music it would be dead silent. I think Loretta has scared away the boys."

Even though Kate would never admit it, having Loretta around put a lot less pressure on her. Loretta came three times a week and would have the whole house sparkling within hours. She also seemed to have a power over the boys; they had been cleaning up after themselves…even without the financial donations from their father.

Hannah had been in New York for two weeks, Kate and Jack talked to her everyday. She had turned down Notre Dame, Columbia, and Princeton, she hadn't given a reason why, she just said that is not where she wanted to be. Her parents supported her.

"You didn't start without me did you?" asked Shannon walking through the back door.

"Of course not," said Kate, Shannon sat down on the couch between Claire and Kate. Shannon had brought with her two full boxes of tissues. They would most likely use all of them.

"Do you think it's too early for me to start dating?" asked Claire suddenly. Kate and Shannon looked over at her, Claire blushed a soft pink.

"No," said Shannon. She had been the one of course to fall in love with someone six months after the death of Sayid. Of course she had felt guilty, but she couldn't have let that stop her. "I think you should."

"Me too," said Kate nodding.

Claire bit her lip, she had found out through her friends in her old neighborhood that Charlie had continued seeing Nadine, the secretary had had an affair with. It made her angry in a sense that she had not moved on with her life in fear of hurting Charlie, but it seems that he had gotten right over her and all the years they spent together.

"Well how do I start?" she asked nervously. She had married Charlie three weeks after getting rescued. Before the island she had only ever dated Thomas, Aaron's father, she had no idea where or how to start.

"Well you could try the Internet dating," suggested Shannon.

"Oh yeah?" asked Claire, totally turned off by that idea, "And what would my profile say? Forty something woman with three kids, on the rebound from a marriage where I was cheated on? Face it…no man would want to date someone described like that."

"True," joked Kate. Claire would have hit her, if she hadn't been pregnant. She would get her back as soon as possible.

"Maybe I could set you up with one of my patients," said Shannon. She opened her purse and pulled out her little black book, "Let's see…there is Robert…is sixty to old?"

"Just a little bit," said Claire sarcastically. "I don't want to date anyone insane."

"My patients are not insane," mumbled Shannon flipping her hair back, "Now let's see. I know exactly who you will be good with…"

* * *

"Hello," said Christian smoothly sitting down next to Emma. She was sitting alone at a long wood table in the public library. She looked up at him annoyed. "Funny seeing you here."

"Are you following me?" Emma hissed in a low whisper. She slammed her book shut and glared at Christian.

"No," said Christian causally opening up a random book he had pulled off the shelf. He began to read it. He heard Emma laugh at him. She reached over and flipped the book; he had been reading it upside down. He looked over at her and smiled. "How about you go out with me?"

"How about no," said Emma.

"Why not?" asked Christian.

"Your not my type," replied Emma standing up. She had a bohemian style to everything she wore. Today she had on a long khaki skirt and tunic top. Her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, a daisy resting behind her left ear. Emma walked away from him and into a row of books.

"Are you saying that tall dark and handsome isn't your type?" asked Christian following after her.

"That's exactly what I am saying," replied Emma with a courteous smile. "So will you please me alone?"

"How about we make an agreement?" suggested Christian. Emma sighed angrily and walked away from him again. She walked into the next row and began looking through titles. Christian separated some books so he could see her through the shelf. "Just hear me out?"

"Fine," said Emma pursing her lips. She put her hands on her hips.

"Go out with me once," he said, "And if you have a terrible time I will never bother you again. But if you have a good time you will admit it."

"You'll never bother me again?" asked Emma thinking it over. Christian nodded, "Fine. Let's go."

"Right now?" asked Christian completely taken by surprise.

"Yes," said Emma, "Have you already changed your mind?"

"No," said Christian beaming, "No."

* * *

Claire drummed her fingers on the deep red tablecloth irritably. She was waiting for her date to come back from the kitchen. Shannon had fixed her up with someone completely opposite from her. Larry was a fifty-year-old man who had never been married and still lived with his mother. He had only ever gone on blind dates; he did not like commitment, which was obvious. The first question he had asked Claire was if she had children, she had replied honestly, and the date had gone down hill from there.

"I'm back," sang Larry. He pushed his bifocals back up his nose and they began to cough. Claire tried not to look at him like he was a freak. "I had to make sure the chef didn't put any lemon on my chicken." He laughed loudly causing many people to look over at them angrily. "I would blow up like a balloon."

Claire smiled and then took a drink from her water glass. Oh, was she going to have a word with Shannon when she got home.

"So," began Larry, "Why don't you tell me what you do for a living?"

"I don't do anything," replied Claire simply, "I'm a mom. My ex-husband always did the work. I stayed home with our THREE kids."

"Oh," said Larry frowning, "How long were you married?"

"Eighteen, almost nineteen long years," stressed Claire, "We were very committed."

"Were you?" asked Larry with a nervous laugh. Claire smiled at him brightly.

"Yes," said Claire with a girlie laugh that was completely unlike her. "How about you Larry?"

"I am a painter," he replied smoothly, "Would you like to see some of my work?"

"O---Kay," said Claire slowly. Larry wiped out his wallet and pulled out several small photographs. Claire took them and began to flip through them. They were all practically the same, white canvases with a different color line through each of them. Claire smiled again, pretending like she was interested in them. This sent Larry on a huge rant on how each color meant something different.

"Red is for Romance and green represents envy," he said dramatically, coming very close to setting his suit jacket sleeve on fire. He continued to move his arm directly above the candle in the middle of the table, "If I painted one for you I would use a gray blue."

"Wonderful," said Claire not interested in another word this man spoke.

"Miss Littleton?" asked a waiter. Claire did not respond right away, she was not used to hearing her maiden name. Claire looked up after the waiter had repeated himself.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We just a call from your kid," said the waiter, "He says that there is an emergency at home and would like for you to return home right away."

Claire stood up quickly and began to apologize profusely to Larry. She gave him twenty dollars to cover her tab and then she grabbed her jacket and walked away. Right before she walked out the door she found the waiter that had come over to her, she slipped him a fifty. The price was just right for getting her out of the worlds worst date.

* * *

Christian and Emma had decided to go to the movies; the theater was only a one-block walk away from the library. They both loved scary movies so they had gone to see one that would surely be gory and frightening.

"That was really funny," laughed Emma as she walked out of the theater with Christian. Christian who was wiping away a tear nodded. "I mean how realistic was that?"

"Not very," said Christian. To there surprise the movie they had gone to see was the most pathetic excuse for a scary movie. The blood could have easily been ketchup and the severed body parts were obviously fake. "That was pretty bad."

"Yeah," said Emma. She had noticed that Christian was walking back towards his car, back towards the library. Emma cursed herself, what is with these Shepard boys. Laura had told her something like this would happen.

_"You think they are the most disgusting person on the entire planet," she had said when she had been questioned by Emma why she was dating Boone, "But then you break down and finally see them for who they really are. They are different when they are separated. Before you know it you're totally into them."_

"Did you have fun?" asked Christian as they walked back to their separate cars. Emma did not answer.

She had fun, even though they hadn't talk much during the film, they had laughed together. The faces and the comments he had made during the movie had made her laugh so hard soda had almost come out of her nose twice. Did she want to admit that she had fun?

"Christian," she said quietly. She stopped walking, Christian did too. He looked at her perplexed. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Really?" asked Christian, "Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe," smiled Emma. "Are you up for it?"

"Totally," replied Christian, "Yeah, let's go."

"Right on," said Emma joyfully.

"So does this mean you had fun?" asked Christian.

"Yeah," admitted Emma, "I had fun."

* * *

Claire paid her cab fare and marched up to Jack and Kate's house. She could not wait to rant to Kate about her date. That date almost made her want to be a nun, it was horrible. Maybe she was just meant to be alone for the rest of her life. She had her kids and her friends. But it did get awfully lonely when Emma went out with her friends, and Liam, who was under the age of 18, had to go visit his father. When she was all alone in her apartment. She didn't need someone to be romantically involved with, just a friend.

Claire was just about to open the door when it opened itself. A tall man, with brown hair specked with gray, stood there. He had frameless glasses and was dressed very professional. He had on a blue polo shirt, dress pants, and a leather belt.

"Hi," said Claire nervously, she tucked a hair behind her ear, "I'm Claire."

"I know," said David, "I think we've met once or twice before. I'm David, Kate's brother."

"Oh yeah," said Claire. She was so glad it was dark outside because her face was beat red. "I remember now."

"I was just going out for a walk," he said looking down at her. She was very pretty; she was wearing a very classy black dress. A black lacey shall wrapped around her pale shoulders, "o you want to come?"

"Yes," said Claire quickly. She could have slapped herself. David laughed, and Claire smiled brightly, "I would love to."

"Excellent," replied David.

To be continued…


	71. Unwanted Meeting

Chapter 23: Unwanted Meeting

Kate was walking down the stairs, Jack was still asleep, so he could not protest her moving around, when she heard the sound of voices coming from the living room. As she reached the bottom stair she saw that Claire, in a black dress, and David were sitting across from each other on the floor, cups of coffee sitting in front of them.

"What are you two doing?" asked Kate. They stopped talking and looked over at her. She was wearing a pair of rubber ducky pajamas and bunny slippers.

David looked over at the grandfather clock on the opposite wall. It was seven o'clock in the morning. He and Claire had stayed up all night talking about everything. She told him about her divorce and how she had caught her husband cheating. Claire had told him about her kids, and Aaron, and how his father had abandoned her. David had told her about his wife, Mary Beth, and how she had died while giving birth to his daughter, Victoria. He told her about Victoria getting pregnant at such a young age, and how that had driven him to find his birth parents and eventually led him to Kate.

"What are you doing?" asked Claire changing the subject. "Are you supposed to be up and walking around?"

"I have seven more minutes," argued Kate. She had seven more minutes to be up and then she would have to rest for an hour. But before she did she wanted to know what Claire was doing at her house so early and with her brother.

"Let me help you," said Claire standing up.

"I don't need help," said Kate, but that did not stop Claire from walking over to her, linking arms with her and leading her into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Claire made Kate sit down on a barstool. Claire rushed around the kitchen, getting Kate a cup of coffee.

"What would you like for breakfast?" asked Claire smiling. "I'll make you anything you want?"

"How about an explanation?" asked Kate.

Claire's smile faded and then returned. She couldn't hide anything from her best friend. She let out a deep breath and then smiled again.

"I like your brother," she said in a very high-school girl way, "I really do. And he asked me to go dinner with him tonight…can I?"

"Why are you asking my permission?" asked Kate after she had gotten over the initial shock of Claire's confession.

"Because he is your brother and you're my best mate," said Claire. "It wouldn't be right if I didn't ask you first."

"Well of course it's okay!" exclaimed Kate. She felt almost giddy. She was so happy for Claire and for David. She couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

"Liam!"

"What?"

"Has Christian called?" asked Emma walking into the room.

"No," replied Liam. He looked up from the cereal box he was reading. His sister looked strange today, and he didn't know why. "Why would he be calling here?"

'We are going out today," said Emma causally pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Liam coughed on his cereal and began to choke. Emma smacked him once on the back and the coughing subsided.

"You are going out with Christian?" asked Liam dumbfounded, "Like going out-out. Like as in girlfriend-boyfriend going out?"

"I guess so," said Emma.

"You are such a hypocrite!" snapped Liam. He found this whole situation really funny. He knew this was the best way to bug his sister. "Wasn't it you who said, and I quote," Liam coughed and began to imitate his sisters high-pitched voice, "Christian is absolutely barbaric. The only way I would ever date him is if there were no other men on the face of this planet. He is so stupid and obnoxious. I will never understand why Laura is going to marry Boone. I heard he is the worse of the two."

"I did not say all that," replied Emma, even though she had several times.

"Did too," said Liam smiling. Emma picked up a plastic apple that was sitting in the fake fruit basket in the middle of their dining room table. She threw it at Liam. It his him right in the temple. "Ow, Sis!"

"Don't mess with me," replied Emma with a victorious smile, "Did you hear Mum come in last night?"

"Nope," replied Liam, "But I'm pretty sure I didn't hear you come in…"

"Then you are deaf little brother," said Emma, "Because I was home by eight o'clock. I am not going to get stupid because I am dating Christian." She sent her brother a glare. Liam just smiled mockingly at her, "Where do you think Mum was?"

"No idea," said Liam, "But she must have been having fun because Kate called and told me that she was over there. This is so unlike her."

"I know!" exclaimed Emma. Suddenly she reached inside her pocket and pulled out her ringing cell phone, "It's Christian." She ran off before Liam could make another sarcastic comment.

* * *

"Ciao, Sir."

"Hello?" asked Charlie. He was standing outside of Jack and Kate's house. If it had been six months ago he would have just walked right in. But his last visit had not gone well. He had paid them for the damages he had caused from he drunken rage, but it hadn't been the same since. He had tried calling them, but they always seemed to be busy. Now he was standing at their door and a strange woman had answered it.

"Can I help you?" asked Loretta.

"Is Jack or Kate here?" he asked nervously.

"Yes yes!" said Loretta opening the door so Charlie could walk in, "Miss Kate is sleeping, but Jack is in his office. Do you know?"

"Yeah," replied Charlie softly, "I know where that is."

Loretta nodded and returned to the cleaning of the living room. Charlie walked to the back of the house and found Jack standing in the middle of his office, there were several stacks of paper, some almost five feet tall. Jack was sitting at his desk; he had several garbage bags on the desk.

"Hey," said Charlie walking into the office. Jack look up, stunned to see him there, "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm cleaning it out," said Jack coolly, "Matthew is moving down here and we are turning his room into a nursery for the baby."

"Nice," said Charlie. He was frantically trying to make small talk. "So how have you been man? I've called a bunch of times, but no one is ever home."

"We are all very busy," said Jack simply. Charlie smiled and walked around the stacks of paper. Jack watched him, he seemed to avoiding something. "Why are you here Charlie?"

"I'm getting married," said Charlie hastily, "The divorce becomes final in a few weeks and then I will marry Nadine."

"You drove two and half hours to tell me that?" asked Jack, he felt disgusted with Charlie.

"And to ask you if you will be my best man," said Charlie finally.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, man," said Jack shaking his head.

"Why not?" snapped Charlie, "You're supposed to be my friend man."

"I am your friend," said Jack, "And don't yell, Kate is resting."

"Fine," said Charlie lower his tone, "Why won't you be the best man at my wedding?"

"Have you told your kids you are getting remarried?" inquired Jack.

"No," said Charlie angrily, "But I would if they would talk to me. Emma won't talk to me and she doesn't have to visit. When Liam does visit he stays with his old friends. He won't eat with me and Nadine or her kids, Molly and Ben."

"Why do you think?" asked Jack, "Charlie I can't blame them for treating you like this."

"You can't?" asked Charlie, "Is that why you won't come? Because you don't support my decisions or are you trying to take my place in my kids lives?"

"Man you are just being stupid," said Jack standing up, "I think you should go."

"I don't think you have given me a good enough answer," said Charlie.

"Claire is my friend," Jack said slowly. He spoke in a way that demanded attention and for Charlie to listen, "And I don't support what you did to her. In fact it makes me really angry, so I won't be apart of this new life you have created, and neither will my family."

"Right," said Charlie nodding. He went to walk out the door, but something caught his eye outside. Emma and Laura were sitting with Christian and Boone. Emma was laughing and joking around, so different from the hurt little girl she was the last time she spoke to him. He shot Jack an angry glare and left the house.

* * *

Claire could not believe her eyes. She was sitting across from David in a tiny French restaurant in downtown Sydney. He had just told her the funniest story about his daughter when Claire noticed two familiar people walk in.

Charlie was standing at the hostess counter; he was holding hands with the blonde woman Claire had seen him so many months ago. He looked really happy, as did Nadine, she kept giggling and throwing her head back.

"Claire?" asked David nervously. Had he said something wrong? He did not want to panic, instead he turned around in his chair and followed Claire's gaze. He saw Charlie and the other woman. "Claire?"

Claire broke her gaze from Charlie and looked at David. She didn't have to explain, he knew who that was. And to her surprise he did not seem angry with her, he understood.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" he suggested. He really like Claire, the only woman in a long time he had been very attracted to, he wanted to support her.

"I couldn't," said Claire softly. David reached across the table and held her hand. Before Claire could make up her mind either way, the hostess was leading Charlie and Nadine right past her and David's table. Charlie stopped when he reached the table.

Nobody said a word, Nadine had seen Claire, and had continued to walk to their table. Charlie peered down at Claire, she looked happy. He looked from her to her date, he knew that man, he knew David.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Charlie finally. Claire nodded silently and let go of David's hand. She followed Charlie out of the restaurant.

Once outside Charlie did not speak right away. He stood there, he looked around at the city, full of lights and cars, he turned back around. Claire was leaning against a traffic light pole. She looked so happy, happier now then she had in the last three years of their marriage combined.

"How are you?" asked Charlie breaking the silence.

"I'm great," replied Claire cordially. "And you?"

"I'm going to get married," said Charlie quickly. Claire didn't have a reaction to this comment, "Once our divorce is final. You need to come back and take what you want from the house."

"I don't want anything," said Claire simply. She was smiling, "Nothing in the house means anything to me. The only things that matter are Emma and Liam, and I have them with me. You can keep the house, the cars, and all the furniture. I'll send Emma and Liam to collect the rest of their things, but I don't want anything."

"Why?" asked Charlie. He couldn't help it; he had to know how she could give everything up so easily.

"Because those things will remind me of how miserable I was," said Claire truthfully, She wasn't trying to be mean or hurtful…this was just how she felt, "And I'm happier without them. I'm really happy now Charlie and I hope marrying Nadine will make you happy as well."

"And David?" inquired Charlie.

"I'm not going to answer any questions you have," said Claire firmly, "Because it's none of your business. I don't want to have any kind of relationship with you."

Charlie starred at her. He had fallen out of love with her a long time ago, but these words still hurt. He had been naive to think that Claire's life couldn't continue with him. That she would just shut the rest of the world out, stay in her own little apartment, adopt a million cats, and just give up.

"I don't want to be your friend," said Claire, "And I don't want to see anymore. I will be cordial to you because we do have children together, but I don't expect much from you. What you need to worry about is making sure that your children don't hate you for the rest of their lives."

"Wow," said Charlie. The words Claire had just spoken were reeling in his mind. She was so honest with all her feelings. Charlie despised and admired her.

"Goodnight Charlie," said Claire. She walked forward and kissed him on the cheek.

She was going to go into that restaurant and enjoy the rest of the evening with David. Claire felt as if a huge weight that had been held down against her chest had been lifted up. The world seemed like a better place. A place with love, not heartache, places were new beginnings could be created for two people who really deserved them.

To be continued…


	72. Audrey Rose

A/N: We are back, thanks for the kind words for this rough time. Ya'll are great. Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 25: A Family Complete

The sun had set at least an hour ago, the night air was cold and ran over the ocean with intensity, but nonetheless Kate was perfectly warm curled up against her husband. She and Jack had gone down to the beach for a little alone time, the house had been in complete chaos over the last two days and both of them needed a break. Kate had finally entered her ninth month and now the entire family acted if an atomic bomb was going to go off any given minute. Boone and Christian walked softly across the hard wood floors fearful that walking to hard would cause Kate's water to break. Hannah and Matthew had been alternating the job of following Kate all over the house just in case something was going to happen, not that Kate could be up for more then ten minutes at a time. And Jack had to be the most awful, he called her nonstop during the day, even though she was never alone, now that the kids had gone back to school, Shannon and Claire, were over every day. David would have been Kate's never fading shadow, but he had returned to Manhattan to pack up all of his things. He was moving to Sydney to be with Claire.

The nursery had been finished just in the knick of time. It had derived far from Kate's idea of a perfect little nursery in yellows and greens to the most unique nursery in history. Each of the kids had decided to take a wall and decorate it. Hannah, who was the most artistic out of all the kids, and done a jungle mural on the wall complete with monkeys and elephants. Matthew had tired to continue Hannah's idea, but his ended up looking like a first grader with a box of crayons had drawn it. Christian had done a family portrait on the wall with the large bay window… a mural created with stick people…and finally Boone, who had taken a picture of every person in the family and 'all those island people' and stuck to the to the wall, divided by family, their names written underneath, so the baby wouldn't get confused because according to him, 'being born into a large family with an abnormal extended family can be quite overwhelming.' But none of the kids would have it any other way.

"Are you cold?" asked Jack. He and Kate were leaning against a log that had drifted onto the beach years ago and was now a great bench. Kate's head was resting on her arm, the glow from the full moon reflected in her hazel eyes. She smiled at him and snuggled around in his sweatshirt, the shirt almost hid her stomach completely.

"Nope," said Kate softly almost not to disturb the perfect silence and tranquility of the night. "Are you?"

"Slightly," admitted Jack his face broke into a smile. Kate laughed at him and covered his hand with hers as if that was to make him warmer instantly.

They hadn't said much sense walking down to the beach together a few hours before. They had sat in silence watching the sun sink below the perfect blue water of the Pacific Ocean. Every once in a while one of them would say something and a conversation would be held for a few minutes, but then their voices would die off. But the best thing was neither of them felt obligated to say anything; just being there together was enough.

"Do you want to go inside?" asked Kate after another few minutes of silence.

"Nah," said Jack with a shake of his head. He would tough out the cool breeze like a man.

"Good," Kate said causing Jack to laugh, "Because I don't want to leave quiet yet."

Kate looked away from Jack and then lifted her hand from his just enough; she began to fool around with his wedding ring, twisting it around his finger. All night Jack had been getting the vibe that Kate wanted to say something to him, but something unknown was holding her back. He was just about to ask her what was up when she spoke.

"Jack…"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" asked Jack slightly taken aback.

"Everything," said Kate she looked up at him slowly, "I just realized that now that we are near the end of this little adventure that I never thanked you for everything you've done. I know I've been kinda bitchy and stubborn, but I really couldn't have done this alone. Everything you've done had just been really amazing, so thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Jack said caressing the side of her face with his hand, "Because it's my job as a husband and father. And you may be stubborn, but you could have done it by yourself."

"No I couldn't have," said Kate laughing, "A day after the doctor told me not to do anything for more then ten minutes I would have to been up and around. You needed to be there to tell me to stop…"

"Kate…" said Jack trying to get Kate to stop talking, but she just kept going.

"I mean," said Kate, but she stopped talking when Jack put his finger over her lips, "What?" she tried to say.

"Stop talking…"

"Why?"

"So I can kiss you."

* * *

"So are you excited?" asked Claire.

"Yeah," said Kate with a laugh, "Mostly because I really hate being on bed rest, I hate only being able to stand up for ten minutes at a time."

"But everyone waits on you," said Shannon jealously. "I mean come on, if I would have another kid just so I get some to wait on me."

"No," said Sawyer who had just walked past the three women who were sitting in Shannon and Sawyer's living room. The three women were sitting around the coffee table, each holding an identical teacup. Sawyer, who as soon as he found out that this was going to be one of those girl nights, where they talked about 'girl stuff' had decided to vacate his house and go over to Jack and Kate's.

"Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl?" asked Shannon curiously after she had stopped laughing over Sawyer fear of girl talk.

"Girl," said Kate sincerely with all of her heart, "Without a doubt, but Jack thinks I'm crazy, he won't let me buy anything pink. Well Claire you do remember the blue shopping spree we went on when the doctors told me that Hannah was a boy. He really doesn't want to relive that."

"I remember that," said Claire reminiscing happily, she rubbed her chin pretending to think very seriously about the event. "I also happen to remember that your water broke in that very store."

"Well yours broke at my wedding," said Kate jokingly.

"Yours broke when you were pregnant with the twins in my kitchen," said Claire jibbing back.

"Oh yeah," said Kate remembering, "But I believe it was Shannon who had Laura in my living room…"

"Hey…" said Shannon amused as well, "Don't get me started, and it seems that you went into labor with Matthew at my house."

"Well you woke Jack up at three in the morning when you had your twins," said Kate.

"That was not my fault," said Shannon her hands waving everywhere, "Sawyer freaked out!" At this the three women were doubled over in laughter, "At least your husband didn't think you were having a stork delivered when you were really trying to tell him that you were pregnant!"

"You win!" declared Claire she began to clap. "You win…your marriage is the most whacked."

"Thank you very much!" said Shannon pretending to bow. "You aren't going to argue Kate?"

"Not at all," said Kate beaming brightly. "But your house if definitely the quietest now."

"True," said Shannon smiling, but sadness mingled in her eyes, "Rebecca is now in Washington D.C. its surprising how the absence of one kid makes a whole difference. Only Jake stays home now, Laura is always over at your house."

"And Emma," said Kate shooting a look over at Claire, "What is with your kids all coming over to my house?"

"What is with your sons wooing our daughters?" asked Claire raising her eyebrows.

"Blame it on their father," Kate said laughing, "It's the Shepard charm."

* * *

"Kate?" asked Jack sleepily. He hung his head over the banister, peering down into the living room. He had gone to bed hours before and had woken up, Kate not next to him, "Are you planning on sleeping at all?"

"Eventually," said Kate who was sitting on the couch, legs outstretched onto the coffee table, she had an old crocheted blanket lying across her stomach and legs. A large photo album resting in her lap, "I'm going to take a shower and then try and get some sleep."

"Alright," said Jack with a yawn, "See you in a few."

Jack had fallen asleep again instantly, as soon as he head had touched the pillow, he had been outsold. He woke up after having a very peculiar dream about dropping off his daughter for kindergarten, a daughter named Pocahontas Oprah Peppermint Shepard. He turned over in bed, thinking that Kate might get a kick out of his dream. But she still wasn't in bed. He sat up instantly and peered over at the clock on the dresser opposite their bed, it was three in the morning; he had spoken to Kate over two hours ago. Something caught his eye, the bathroom light was on, the door was only open a small crack.

Jack stood and opened the door. The mirror still had some trace of condensation; Kate was sitting on the floor her back against the wall. Her knees were brought as close to her chest as possible, arms wrapped around them. Her head was resting on her arms. She was wearing a long maternity nightshirt, the bottom of which was wet. Kate did not look up at him as he entered.

"Kate?" he asked perplexed by her behavior. Kate looked up at him slowly. Her face was liquid paper white, damp with tears. Her hair stuck to her cheeks. Jack walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. "What's wrong honey?"

Kate had no words. Jack noticed that her hands were clenched in tight fists. He touched them gently with his hands. He held his hands out and Kate gave a shuddering silent sob. She looked down at his hands and then into his eyes. She slowly released her clench. Her hands were scarlet; the blood that covered her hands had begun to dry, in some places it was thicker, completely absent on her ring and pinky fingers.

Jack felt the air being sucked straight out from his lungs. He had no words; his heart began to pound in his chest. Kate would no longer meet his eyes; Jack looked down and saw that the bottom of her nightshirt wasn't drenched not only with water, but also with blood.

"Kate?" he chocked out his words. He went to stand, he had to call for help, had to get germ to a hospital. But Kate grabbed the front of his white t-shirt, imprinting it with her bloody handprint. Jack did not resist.

"I can feel the baby's head," she said softly. So softly Jack could not hear it. He asked her to repeat it. "I was in the shower…" Every word she spoke seemed to take all of her energy, "I guess my water broke and I didn't feel it…" she began to sob, her chest heaving, "I went to the bathroom…I can feel the baby's head Jack. I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you come get me?" Jack inquired.

"I didn't want to move," said Kate, "And I couldn't scream. I didn't have a voice. It was so strange, I barely felt any contractions, and they weren't even that intense, then all the blood… I'm so sorry. I swear I wasn't in the shower for more then five minutes."

"You didn't do anything wrong," said Jack his mind reeling, "The baby just really wants to be here." All the years of medical training and practice had never prepared him for this. He leaned forward and kissed Kate's forehead. He stood up and got a rag and ran it under warm water. He sat back down and cleaned off Kate's hands. "Come here." He put Kate's arms around his neck; he picked her up off the floor, revealing a large puddle of blood and water. He carried her into their room, placing her gently on the floor, her back against their large four-poster bed. He left the room and returned seconds later with towels and the family first aid kit.

"What are you doing?" asked Kate softly. Her sobs had subsided, replaced by fear.

"I'm going to deliver the baby," said Jack putting pillows behind her back, "We don't have enough time to get the hospital and the baby will be here before any paramedic could be."

Kate reached forward grabbing his hand as a contraction came. Jack waited for it to pass and then stood up. He could since her fear, but he knew that she trusted him with all of her being. He would not let anything happen to her or their baby.

"Where are you going?" asked Kate urgently in a panic stricken voice.

"I'm going to tell the kids what is happening," explained Jack. "I'll just tell the twins, they'll spread the news and I want them to call Emily and the paramedics."

Kate nodded, and waited for Jack to return before voicing more of her concerns.

"You've never delivered a baby before," she said her sobs returning with intensity.

"And you have?" asked Jack with a small smile.

"Two," said Kate her eyes tensely closed with pain. Between each word she drew in a breath, "Remember? Aaron and Laura."

"I forgot," said Jack softly. He reached forward and took Kate's hands in each of his. "Are you ready?"

"I don't know," said Kate releasing a deep breath, "This isn't safe Jack, our baby should be born in a hospital…what if something is wrong with the baby? What if something happens?"

Jack let go of Kate's hands and went to her hand. She turned her head and Jack took it in his hands. He leaned forward so their foreheads touched. He didn't speak, but slowly Kate's deep heaving breathing slowed and returned to a normal pace. She was taking his energy and love, absorbing his confidence in what he was about to do. She believed in him.

"What is with our kids coming in with a bang?" she said.

Jack laughed, that was the Kate he knew.

Jack let go of Kate and returned to his position in front of her, she grasped his hands tightly, her knuckles as white as snow. She leaned forward towards Jack and released a long staggering breath; she looked up at Jack and blinked purposely. After two hard pushes, she had no energy, she was done, and her body was exhausted. Jack encouraged Kate, just like the perfect husband would. With one last push, the baby was out. The tiny and delicate cries of the baby filled the room. Jack smiled brightly as he cut the cord, cleaned out the baby's nose and mouth, and wrapped her in a bright pink towel.

Jack walked on his knees over to Kate and put their daughter into her arms. Kate beamed the most dazzling smile he had ever seen from her. He got a damp cloth and began to dab the sweat from her forehead. She looked up at him, and caught his eye.

"She's perfect isn't she?" Kate asked.

"She is," said Jack nodding. He looked over at the window, blinking red and white lights had just become visible, the echo of a siren invading the silent night.

Five minutes later, Kate, Jack, and the baby were sitting together in the back of an ambulance. Kate was sitting up right in the plush gurney. The EMT had decided to give Kate oxygen, just as a precaution, the other EMT had spent several minutes checking over the baby and determined that she really was perfect.

"You delivered the baby?" asked the female EMT handing the baby to Kate.

"Yeah," said Jack looked up at her, he was sitting next to Kate holding her hand.

"Good job," she said impressed. She was looking at the blood on the front of Jack's shirt, he hadn't had the time to change, it confused her on how the blood seemed to have absolutely no effect on him whatsoever, "What are you a doctor or something?"

"He is," said Kate smiling. Jack looked over at her; she reached out her hand and put it on the side of his face. "And the very best one at that."

Kate grabbed the front of his shirt again and pulled him towards her. She brought him alone a centimeter from her lips, she was teasing him, Jack hated to be teased, and right when he was about to say something about it, she kissed him.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked Jack as he walked into the hospital room Kate was occupying. The kids had filled the room with everything pink they could purchase from the gift shop; Kate was sitting up in bed after a long eight-hour nap. The nurse had just brought the baby back into the room, the newly named baby, little Audrey Rose. It would be an understatement to say that Jack and Kate were relived not to have a daughter not named Oprah.

"Fabulous," said Kate leaning over in her bed, so she could rest her arm and chin on the edge of the glass cradle Audrey had been brought in. She put her finger in the middle of Audrey's palm and watched as the tiny fingers curled around it.

"This definitely was an adventure wasn't it?" asked Jack sitting on the edge of the bed next to Kate. She leaned back against her pillows and nodded.

"But the best one so far I think," Kate replied. The news of her at home delivery by her spinal surgeon husband had spread through the entire ward of the hospital, everyone of course was impressed by Jack, even Emily, who had come into the hospital only minutes after the arrival of Kate, was amazed by the odd labor Kate had been through.

"I have something for you," said Jack after a few moments of admiring their baby girl.

"You didn't have to buy me anything," said Kate watching Jack as he pulled a tiny black box out of his coat.

"I've had it since March," he said handing the box to Kate.

"You've had this for six months and I didn't find it," said Kate impressed with Jack secret keeping skills, she always knew when he lied to her, his one fault, his left-foot shaking conscious. Kate opened the box and found a ring with five stones set into a silver band two Emeralds, for Boone and Christian, born May 23, a Garnet representing Hannah, born January 29th, an Amethyst for Matthew who had been born on Valentines Day, and finally a sapphire representing Audrey, born September 15th.

"Do you like it?" asked Jack. Kate kept her eyes fixed on the ring.

"I love it," she said sincerely looking up at him, "Thank You."

"No," said Jack, "Thank you." For he was the one who was truly thankful for there being five stones.

To be continued…


	73. Something He Loves More

Chapter 26: Something He Loves More

The door slammed shut, after the sound of footsteps filled the front hallway. Jack stood up from his stool in the kitchen, two month old Audrey sleeping across his chest. Before he could walk out of the kitchen Kate was walking towards him. She was angry. He could tell by the patches of red underneath her cheeks and the fact that she was completely ignoring him. He could also tell by the looks on Matthew, Christian and Hannah's faces…Kate had obviously driven home like a mad woman.

"Hi," he said trying to remain calm. He knew what was coming to him.

Kate walked around the island and took Audrey out of his arms and handed her off to her older sister. Once the kids were out of earshot, Kate braced her self by places a hand on each side of the island. Jack had retaken his seat, he braced himself.

"Where were you?" she asked her voice low.

"I had to work late," Jack replied simply. It was the truth; he had ended up doing a seven-hour emergency surgery.

"Figures," said Kate standing up.

Wonderful…that is how she could describe the month after Audrey was born. Jack stayed at home with her and they spent all their time bonding with their new baby. Even though Kate could do the housework, Loretta had connected so well with the family that she came in once a week to clean for them and she always stayed for dinner. She had no requested any pay, but Kate appreciated her so much that she paid her more now then she had when she had been their everyday housekeeper. She would even baby-sit Audrey when they needed her.

The other major change in the family was Boone was gone. He had discovered a firefighter training camp in which he could become a licensed firefighter within two months. When he graduated he would have a job waiting for him in Sydney. This decision had come suddenly and with the intention of he and Laura marrying as soon as possible.

Jack had gone back to work exactly one day after Audrey turned one month old. He had become more and more absent at home. Often missing dinner and the kid's school functions, sometimes he returned late in the night after everyone had gone to bed. At first Kate had thought about the possibility of an affair, but deep down she knew that Jack just had to work that hard, it was in his blood.

"You're mad," Jack stated.

"Yeah, Jack," Kate said closing the refrigerator door, "I'm mad. You promised Matthew you would be their tonight. You were supposed to meet us there when you finished your shift. That was five hours ago."

"I had to work late," Jack restated. "It was important."

"More important then your son?" Kate asked crossly, "He was counting on you."

"So are my patients," said Jack standing up. He had begun to elevate his voice as well. "And sometimes I have to choose."

"So you choose people you don't even know?" Kate snapped back.

"When it is a matter of life and death," Jack replied plainly.

"Don't look at me like I don't understand," said Kate pointing a finger at him. Jack had just given her his, 'your not a doctor so don't question me' look. "Because I do. But sometimes you need to prioritize. There are other doctors…you may be the best, but you have trained those men and women to be just as good."

"Prioritize?" Jack inquired raising his eyebrow at her, "Are you sure this isn't just about you and me?"

"It's about all of us!" Kate was yelling again. A month of anger was now spilling out of her mouth. A month of ill feelings and tears were being spoken. "How many families dinners have you been too this month? Two Jack! Two! You missed Christian's opening night at the comedy club, you missed Hannah at her poetry reading, and you missed Matthew's science fair tonight. And by the way he won the blue ribbon. You were supposed to be there!"

"I know!" Jack shouted, "Do you want an apology? Or do you like making me feel like the most terrible person alive? Don't you understand what I do is for all of you?"

"Because it's not," said Kate her voice suddenly composed, "We don't need the money, we can send all our kids to college and still never need the money. You are a doctor for you and no one else. And you know it."

"That's not true," denied Jack.

"Yes it is," said Kate. "You could have been there tonight. Loretta was just fine with watching Audrey, but no. We come home and find you reading more medical charts and histories. So go on Jack, read your charts…watch your kids grow up from afar. See if I care."

Kate turned on her heel and marched out of the kitchen and through the back door. He knew she was going over to Shannon's…Claire would probably go over there as well. The three of them would sit on the back porch bad mouthing him, calling him all sorts of colorful names. Then Kate would come home and sulk around the house until he apologized. But maybe this time he wouldn't, deep in his gut he knew that there was a deeper problem then seen on the surface.

**

* * *

**

"Shannon!" Kate said turning around madly in her seat. Shannon had called Kate up and asked her if she wanted to go shopping, but now she was in the middle of the nowhere. Shannon did not answer her many questions, but continued to drive, a small mischievous smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere…important," is all Shannon would say. Finally Shannon pulled onto a long gravel road, after another five minutes a large house came into view. A sign out front made Kate swear loudly.

**Miss Sweeney's **

**Couples Counseling Retreat**

"Shannon?" Kate said angrily, "Why are we here? Why is Sawyer's car here?"

"Because we decided that you and Jack need some help," Shannon explained pulling up next to Sawyer's truck. Jack was standing in front of it, handcuffed to the hood ornament. "And we knew that you wouldn't listen to us if we just tried to help…so we umm…tricked you."

"What about my baby?" asked Kate, "And the kids! What about my dogs?"

"Kate," said Shannon shaking her head, "Do you really think that we will let anything happen to Audrey? I will be babysitting her and you know that your kids can take care of themselves. And the dogs will be fine."

"I don't want to do this," said Kate.

"But you need to," said Shannon turning off the car and exiting it. Kate crossed her arms and slammed her back against the seat. There was no way she was getting out of the car, someone would have to physically force her out of it. She was not going to leave out of her own free will. "Kate get out of the car."

"Okay," said Kate simply leaving the car.

"You must be the Shepard's!" said an plump middle-aged woman with bright rosy cheeks and a friendly smile, "I am Miss Sweeny of course. But you can call me Annabelle! I am so happy you are here. Come along now. I will show you to your room."

Kate didn't have any bags with her; she turned around and saw Shannon holding one of her suitcases. Jack, who had been unhand cuffed, was holding an identical bag. Shannon smiled brightly and pushed the suitcase at Kate and then turned and got into her car. Sawyer got into the car with Shannon. How nice of them, they left them Sawyer's truck to get home in, but the keys had been given to Miss Annabelle Sweeny. They were stuck there until Miss Sweeny thought they were ready to leave. Oh goody.

Their room was very small. It was on the top floor of the manor house and all the way at the end of the hallway. It contained one very small twin size bed and a single dresser. There wasn't a clock, table, or lamp. There was one very tiny window, obviously meant to keep people inside. Miss Sweeny seemed to think the room was absolutely perfect for this couple because continued to smile despite Jack and Kate's spoken concerns.

"Let's go into the library," said Annabelle taking both Jack and Kate's arms. She was relatively shorter then both of them, but she had enough unforeseen strength to force both of them down the hallway and stairs and into a large room completely filled with books and comfortable looking chintz chairs. "Please have a seat." She pointed to the only couch in the room.

Jack and Kate sat down on the complete opposite sides of the couch, making sure that they did not touch each other and Kate even tried to press herself flat against the armrest.

"So…" said Annabelle after watching the couple for a few minutes. She had taken a seat in a chair across from the couch, "I would like to get to know you…how long have you been married?"

"21 years," Kate replied.

"And you have how many kids?

"Five."

"And their names?"

"Boone, Christian, Hannah, Matthew, and Audrey."

"Ages?"

"Boone and Christian are twins…both twenty-one, Hannah is nineteen, Matthew eighteen, and Audrey is two months."

"A big difference between the fourth and fifth, was she planned?"

"Not exactly."

"That's good. And how did you two react?"

"You want to answer that one Jack?"

Jack shifted nervously in his seat. He looked over at Kate; she was starring right through him. It made him nervous. He remembered exactly how he reacted to the news of Kate's pregnancy. In all actuality none of her pregnancies had been planned…not one. But the last one had been a shock…it had actually scared Jack.

"No," he said smoothly trying to cover up his embarrassment. "You seem to be doing a pretty good job."

"Jack?" asked Annabelle.

"Yes?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am a spinal surgeon."

'"Do you like your work?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Does your job leave a lot of time for you to be with your family?"

"Sometimes."

"How about with your wife? Alone time without the kids?"

"No."

"Do you know what they say about relationships born from a crisis?"

"Huh? I don't follow."

"Your friend Shannon said that you two meet after a plane crash and that you were stuck on an island for five years. I would call that a crisis. And do you know that experts say that relationships born from that never last? Do you agree?"

Neither Kate nor Jack replied because something had just dawned on the both of them. They were the only couple formed on the island that was still together. Jin and Sun had been married before hand. Both Sawyer and Shannon and Michael and Libby had formed afterward. Charlie and Claire had gotten divorced…

"I don't know," said Kate softly. She looked over at Jack. He looked generally hurt by her words. She was also hurt. She loved Jack, but what if they were falling apart?

"I would like to talk to Kate alone, Jack," Annabelle said. "If you would please go out into the waiting area or the kitchen. The cook will make you something to eat. You are our only couple this week. We get most of your business on the weekends."

Jack left the room. Kate stood up and tucked her legs underneath her. She had never been to a physiologist before and found herself nervous and apprehensive.

"Do you love Jack?" asked Annabelle diving right in.

"Yes."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I don't follow. Aren't they the same?"

"Oh no! Loving someone is the same is caring. You care what happens to them and about them. Being in love with someone is when all you think about it them. You can do something without thinking about what they would think. It is when you wake up in the morning and cannot wait to talk to them. When everything you see reminds you of them."

"I am in love with Jack."

"No doubts?"

"None what so ever," Kate said honestly.

"Were you in love with him when you left the island?"

"Yes."

"Did you find it hard to make your relationship work in the real world?"

"Surprisingly no. We have been married a long time."

"You had kids before you were married, did that bother you?

"Nope."

"You would not change it?"

"No…I think it happened like that for a reason."

"How do you feel when he spends all his time at work?"

"Abandoned."

"Do you think he knows that?"

"Maybe. He is a hard person to read."

"Okay. Thanks. I am going to talk to him now."

"Take a seat Jack," said Annabelle smiling.

Kate was gone, Jack felt vulnerable.

"Do you love Kate?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she saved me. She saved me from the person I used to be and turned me into the person I am today. She gave a beautiful family and something to live for."

"Good. Do you think it hurts her that you work so much?"

"Possibly."

"What if I could tell you that it does?"

"If you could then I would quit my job."

"Would you really?"

"Yes."

"But you love it?"

"Yes."

"You love it more then anything, yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"I love Kate more. I love our kids more. I love the life we have more."

"Does she know this?"

"No…maybe. I think so."

"She doesn't."

"I should tell her."

"I don't think you two are going to have to do the whole program."

"I beg your pardon?"

"All I am sensing is a lack of communication."

**

* * *

**

"Come in you two," said Annabelle poking her head out from the library. She had asked for a few moments to think things through. Kate and Jack had spent the five minutes taking turns looking at each other. They were both curious about what each had revealed.

Jack and Kate rose together and went back into the library. They sat back down on the old worn out leather couch. This time a few inches closer. Annabelle closed the door and handed each of them a piece of paper and a pan.

"I want you to draw a line down the paper," Annabelle instructed. "Now go to separate sides of the room." Annabelle waited until they had their back to one another. "Now write love on one side and hate on the other. Fill in the lists…what you hate and love about each other."

"Done?" asked Annabelle fifteen minutes later. "Good. Come back to the couch." Annabelle waited another thirty seconds. "Okay. We are going to read the lists out loud. Who wants to go first?"

Kate looked over at Jack; he was starring down at the list. She looked down at her own, her stomach filling with butterflies.

"Jack," said Annabelle, "You first."

"Alright," said Jack. He cleared his throat and then looked down at his paper, "I love the way Kate makes me feel. I love her smile and her laugh. Her fearlessness and belief in everyone. I love that she is an optimist and would do anything for her children. I love that she has given me a reason to live. And I love the fact that she makes me want to be a better man." Jack cleared his throat. His face was burning with embarrassment. He could feel Kate's eyes starring at him. He refused to look at her.

"Keep going," encouraged Annabelle.

"I hate..." Jack stopped. He didn't want to hurt Kate, "I hate when you criticize because you are usually right. I hate when nag, I hate that you care too much about people. I hate how you always see the good in people. I hate that I want to be just like you. I hate that you are the little voice inside my head. That you watch movies that make you cry on purpose, that you read nothing but sci-fi stories. That you use my razor and wear my socks and lose one of them. I hate the fact that I wouldn't change any of that."

"Kate it your turn," said Annabelle. She could see the stone exteriors these two people had put up around them begin to crumble.

"I love the way you hold me when I am scared," Kate began. She dove right into what she had to say. She was not going to fear her feelings, "I love the way you make me feel safe. I love the sound of your voice and when you hold me hand. I love that you are the best father I could ask for to raise my kids. I love that you are a good doctor. I love that you are trustworthy and that you are leader. I love that you love me." Kate paused. A lump was rising in her throat. She could not breathe she felt as if she was going to be sick. "I hate the way you are always gone. And that you laugh at me. I hate the way your left leg shakes when you lie or when you leave the toilet seat up. I hate how you criticize me for caring about you or when you don't come home until it's late. I hate how you watch nothing but war movies and read Steven King novels. I hate how you steal my food out of the refrigerator and always eat the Chinese leftovers. I hate the fact that everything I hate about you I really love."

"Good," said Annabelle, but she stopped when Kate stood up. Tears were streaming down her face as she made her way towards the door. "Kate?"

"I'm sorry," she said running out the door.

Kate trust open the front door and stepped outside. The sun was hidden behind dark gray clouds. Rain was pouring down from the sky. Within thrity seconds she was drenched from head to toe. She walked out into the front lawn, the grass squishing beneath her feet.

"Kate?"

Kate turned around and saw Jack standing in the doorway of the manor. He was holding her jacket in his one hand. The other laid limply at his side. He did not want to walk out into the rain, but she would not go to him.

"Kate?" he yelled again running out to her.

"I'm sorry Jack," she said once they were face to face.

"About what?" he asked.

"I can't do this," she said. "I can't be mad at you even if are mad at me."

"I don't understand," said Jack shaking his head, water flew everywhere.

"I try to be mad at you," Kate said, "Because you work to much and are never home. My head is mad and angry. But my heart understands…and so does my soul. I don't care what experts have to say about relationships. It doesn't apply to us."

"I am going to quit my job," said Jack interjecting.

"I'm sorry," said Kate not fully hearing what Jack had said. "I---wait. What did you say?"

"I am going to quit my job," Jack repeated.

"Why?" asked Kate, "You love it. The kids and I are okay with it."

"Well I'm not," said Jack. He raised his hand and placed it on Kate's cheek. He peered straight into her hazel eyes. Raindrops were stuck on her lashes. "I love you too much…and the kids. I'm not okay with missing anymore then I have. I want to be a better father."

"You are a good father," said Kate truthfully. "I'm just selfish. I want you all to myself. I don't like to share."

"You don't have to," said Jack.

"I love you," said Kate happily beaming from ear to ear. "But I don't want to force you into that decision."

"I'm making it all on my own," said Jack, "I'll be happy just taking care of my family."

"Tell me that you are doing this with no regrets," Kate said just loud enough to be heard over the pounding rain.

"No regrets," Jack said with a nod. " I love you so much Kate."

"I know," said Kate. She looked down and then back up at him, "If you don't kiss me really soon I am going to force us into counseling every weekend for the rest of our lives."

"Well we wouldn't want that, now would we?" teased Jack.

"Jack!"

Jack bent his head down and kissed his wife gently. Kate jumped up happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack put his arms around his wife's waist and swung her around in the rain.

* * *

"I really can't believe you are going to do this," said Mark standing in the doorway of Jack's hospital office, "I thought the day the infamous Dr. Shepard retired he would be dead."

"Things change," Jack said with a smile he tosses another medical dictionary into a large brown box and then laughed, "But I bet you're not disappointed…now that you are head of department."

"Can't complain," said Mark with a nod, "Took me almost twenty-five years to get it away from you…and I plan on retiring in three."

"Sorry man," said Jack. He smiled even brighter. Kate had just appeared behind Mark. Her cheeks red from the rough winds outside, she was holding Audrey close to her chest. She smiled at Jack and then gave Mark a friendly knudge announcing her presence.

"Well, well, well," said Mark moving over so Kate could enter the office. "Could it be the woman that makes the best spinal surgeon this side of the Prime Meridian wants to retire?"

"That would be her," said Jack taking Audrey from Kate. He gave Kate a kiss on the cheek.

It had taken him a week to set everything in order; he was able to find the best care for all his patients. The doctors and nurses had surprised him with a party at the end of his last shift. All his kids, except Boone, had been there. It had been a bittersweet event, but seeing his family together made it sweeter then sour.

"Well I'll talk to you later," Mark said raising his hand in mild goodbye. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" asked Jack. Kate was standing on the opposite side of the room looking at all the family photos he had hung on the wall.

"I was thinking about having lunch with my husband," said Kate looking over her shoulder at him, "But he might be too busy."

"He'll have to check his schedule," Jack said coolly, "He might be able to make room for you."

"He better," Kate said walking over to him. She sat next to him on the edge of his desk. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" She had asked him that question everyday and everyday Jack came back with the same answer.

"I'm positive," Jack said taking her hand, "You want to know a secret?"

"Of course."

"Growing up I never want to be a doctor."

"Really? I don't believe you."

"It's the truth, I wanted to be lawyer…anything but a doctor. But of course my father forced me into it kicking a screaming. I hated it, everything about it. I was determined to fail out of school, but no matter what I did my father kept me in. And then I assisted my first surgery…and that was it. I didn't want to do anything but help people. Isn't it stupid how you hate something one minute and absolutely love it the next?"

"Not at all," said Kate giving his hand a squeeze. "But why are you willing to give up something you love so easily?"

"Because," said Jack meeting her eyes with his, "I found something I loved more."

To be continued…


	74. Unforseen Consequences

A/N: I think my counting may be off with my chapters, if so please just ignore the numbers. Sorry.

Chapter 27: Unforeseen Consequences

Charlotte walked up the front path slowly. She was headed towards a large Victorian house; it was pure white with green shutters and front door. There were flowers planted out front and a porch swing. The door had a sign on it reading "The Shepard's". It had taken her so long to find it…and now she was finally here. Charlotte took a deep breath and held the tiny pink buddle she carried close to her. She knocked on the door twice.

A tall woman who looked like she was in her mid-thirties answered, she was also holding a baby. The baby had to be at least three months old. She looked at Charlotte with huge hazel eyes.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked kindly. Charlotte studied her face. Her baby had the same nose as this woman.

"Yes," said Charlotte. Her voice cracked. She was so tired she could cry. There were large bags under her youthful eyes, her red hair all over the place. "Is Christian home?"

"No," said Kate shaking her head, "Sorry. Can I take a message? You could come back later."

"I would like to leave a message," said Charlotte tearing beginning to stream down her face, "Here." She walked forward and put her baby into Kate's open arm. Kate was to in shock. She could not move. Charlotte looked at Kate and sobbed a phrase, "That's Christian's baby."

Kate had stood there dumbfounded. She watched as the red-haired woman ran with lighting speed back to her car. She had left it running, she pulled out madly and sped off down the street.

Kate looked down at the other baby in her arms. Christian's baby? Her heart was pounding madly inside her chest. The baby had her nose…No. That was not possible. She recognized Jack's ears. NO! This is not Christian's baby.

"Jack!"

Jack appeared almost instantly from the family room. She turned around, the door still open behind her.

"Who is that?" asked Jack pointing at the unfamiliar baby.

"Some woman just dropped it off and said she was Christian's," Kate explained. Her voice seemed distant and not her own.

"Christian's?" Jack laughed, "Please. Call the police and let them come get the baby."

"She looks like Christian," said Kate, "She looks like us."

"Kate, stop it," said Jack. Kate was scaring him.

"Let's call Christian first."

LOST

"MUM! DAD!" called Christian walking into the house, Emma followed in right behind him. They had been in the middle of a movie when his cell phone had rang. His parents demanded that he come home right away.

Christian walked into the family room and saw Jack and Kate standing in opposite parts of the room. Kate was standing over a baby that Christian had never seen before. Jack was standing in front of the fireplace his hand grasping the mantel tightly.

"What's going on?" asked Christian.

"Do you know a woman named Charlotte?" asked Kate softly. Charlotte had tucked in a letter with her baby. Kate picked up the letter from the coffee table and handed it to Christian.

_Dear Christian, _

_My name is Charlotte Mackenzie; I hope you remember me from the party almost ten months ago. I remember you and what we did that night. I know you were pretty drunk and probably don't remember, but this is your daughter. She is two weeks old, but a pretty nice baby. I can't take care of her anymore so I am giving her to you. Let her know I love her. She does not have a name. _

_Charlotte._

Christian closed the letter; he did remember what had happened that night. Charlotte and him had ended up in a back bedroom of the party house. They had been both drinking all night. One thing had led to another…

"Christian?" asked Kate, "Is there a possibility that this baby is yours?"

Christian walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his face in his hands and took a deep breath. Emma was still standing next to the couch, her face in disbelief. Christian finally looked up at his Mum. His Dad wouldn't even look at him.

"There is a very good possibility," said Christian honestly, "I'm actually 100 percent sure. The timing is right and everything." He looked at the baby in a car seat on the coffee table. He looked into her brown eyes and knew instantly that she was his daughter. His heart had filled up with love for the same infant. He wanted to take care of her, to be there for her for the rest of his life. "She's mine."

"What!" said Emma loudly causing everyone to look at her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out myself," said Christian standing up. He walked over to Emma and reached out his hand, she took a step away from him.

"You lied to me," said Emma tears were running down her pale cheeks, her hands balled into fists at her side, "You lied to me. You said you had never had sex…you said that you had never been serious with anyone."

"I hadn't!" said Christian defensively…slowly his world was crashing down upon him, "It was a one night thing only."

"And look what happened Christian," said Emma, "I thought you were different from what everyone had said about you. That you weren't careless and self-centered…but you are…you are an asshole! I'm leaving."

"Emma!" said Christian walking after her. Emma had reached the front door when she stopped.

"We are over Christian," said Emma, "I never want to see you again."

"Why are you going to leave now when I need you most?" asked Christian following her to her car. Emma stopped again, her face bright red and furious.

"You need me!" yelled Emma, "You need to find that baby's mother! You need to realize what you have done Christian! You are a father, do you get it? You are twenty years old and a father." She laughed at him, "You are just like every other man in this world, and I'm appalled that I didn't see it earlier."

"Please don't leave," said Christian.

"I have to," said Emma, "I can't handle this right now…plus you lied to me. I don't trust you anymore."

"Boone!" said Laura jumping up and down. She had just spotted her fiancé walking off his train. Boone turned to her and began to run, within seconds they were in each other's arms. He gave her a deep lingering kiss and then took her hand.

"How have you been?" asked Boone as they walked out of the train station.

"Great," said Laura clinging onto his hand tightly. The weekly conversations they had been allowed to have had not been nearly enough. She had never missed someone so much in her entire life.

"Where are my parents?" asked Boone suddenly realizing that his family was not there.

"There has been…" Laura broke off. Boone stopped in his tracks. The color began to fade from his face.

"Laura?" asked Boone fearing the worst. "What happened? Are they okay?"

"Yes," said Laura she did not want to be the one to tell him, "It's Christian. You parents are really mad at him, Boone. He has a daughter."

"What? Christian? No way. He would have told me," said Boone.

"He didn't know either," said Laura softly, "This woman just appeared with the baby this morning…left her with you mom. You dad is really mad. Emma broke up with Christian was well. She came over to my house and told me everything."

"Laura," said Boone. He looked at her, "I need to get home."

"I know," said Laura forgetting instantly about the day she had planned for them, "Let's go."

LOST

Christian looked up at the door as it opened. Boone appeared out of nowhere and entered their shared bedroom. Christian jumped up and hugged his twin.

"Dude," was all Christian could say.

"Dude," replied Boone, as they broke apart. "Is that her?"

"Yeah," said Christian looking over at the baby-sitting in her car seat. She was asleep. "That's her. I've messed up big Boone."

"Yeah you did," said Boone sitting down next to his niece. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," said Christian, "Dad is taking me too the hospital in a bit to have a paternity test done. Apparently he has some connections to he can get the results faster. But I know I'm the father."

"This happened the night you came home drunk didn't it?" asked Boone.

"Yup," said Christian, "My first party…my first drink...okay drinks…my first kid."

"It's not funny man," said Boone shaking his head.

"You don't have to tell me that" said Christian releasing a deep breath, "What am I going to do?"

"Dude," said Boone, "You are going to need to work this out with Mum and Dad."

"Dad won't even look at me," said Christian, "Mum is on the verge of tears. They are so disappointed I feel like shit."

"People make mistakes," said Boone.

"You're are the only person who will talk to me," said Christian flinging his back up against their bunk bed, "Emma broke up with me."

"I heard," said Boone nodding. "But I am here for you Bro."

'Thanks," said Christian appreciating his brother, "But I think this is one thing that the dynamic duo can't handle. I have to do this alone."

"How could he do this to us?" asked Jack pacing back and forth in front of his bed. Kate was sitting on the bed rocking Audrey to sleep.

"He didn't do this to us," said Kate correcting him.

"How can you not be mad?" asked Jack turning on his wife.

"Because being mad isn't going to solve anything," Kate said simply, "There is no reason why this can't work out for the better. Yeah, he is a single parent. But he has to parents that are going to be there for him."

"I can't," said Jack.

"When you get over your shock and come back to earth," said Kate confidently, "You will be. I know it and you know it. You aren't angry at Christian, you are disappointed and so am I." Kate rose from the bed and laid Audrey down in the playpen next to it. She walked over to Jack and put her arms around his waist. "Christian is a smart kid. He has two years of college left. He can get through them and then get a job and make a life for him and his kid. It's simple. We just have to help a little bit. And it's really know big deal, I have to be here for Audrey why not our grandchild?"

"Do not say that," Jack said suddenly.

"Why?" said Kate laughing, "Because you are in denial or because it makes you feel old?"

Jack looked away from her.

"Jack," Kate said turning his head back towards her, "You're old."

"Thanks babe," said Jack, "That makes me feel so much better."

Kate kissed him quickly and then pushed him back against their bed. He fell backwards; Kate lay down next to him. She took his hand and propped her head up on other one.

"You know we can get through this together," she said simply, "You know it. We have one crazily tough family."

"Do we?" asked Jack filled with self-doubt.

"We do!" Kate exclaimed, "And you know it. Think of everything we have been through and survived."

"I guess you're right," Jack said after thinking for a few minutes.

"Of course I am."

"Please be quiet! Please baby."

Christian paced around his bedroom with the baby outstretched in his arms. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Boone had long vacated the room taking sanctuary in Matthew's.

"Give her here," said Kate walking into the bedroom. She walked over to Christian and took the baby out of his hands. "Come here and watch me." Christian watched as his Mum put his baby into his pink blanket and wrapped it around her tightly.

"Are you sure you aren't strangling her?" asked Christian.

"I think I know more about babies then you do," Kate said simply. She picked up the baby and handed her back to her father, "Your Dad just came home. He had the results of the paternity test. They were positive."

"I know," said Christian, "I could have told you that."

Kate laughed in reply.

"I want you to know that your Dad and I aren't mad at you," she said as she watched Christian with his baby, "And that we are going to be here for you though it all. You don't have to worry."

"I love you mum," Christian said giving her a hug.

"I love you too," said Kate, "Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"Possibly Oprah," said Christian, "Since I didn't get to name Audrey that yet. And it is my very favorite name."

"Now that is where I'll put my foot down."

To be continued…


	75. I've Got You Babe

Chapter 28: I've Got You Babe

_Mr. James M. Marshall and Mrs. Shannon R. Marshall_

_Request your presence at the marriage of their daughter_

_Laura Renee Marshall _

_To_

_Boone Carlisle Shepard_

_Son of _

_Dr. Jack C. Shepard and Mrs. Katherine E. Shepard_

_On January 13_

_At 4815 Hunters Rd. Sydney, Australia_

_At Noon_

_Reception to follow_

"Boone! Kate called up the stairs, "You are going to be late to your own wedding. It not something you want to be!"

"Why you were?" Jack teased as he walked past Kate at the bottom of the stairs.

Jake appeared at the top of the stairs. He was wearing a black-as-ink tux with bow tie. A white rose as a boutonniere.

"Boone is throwing up again," he announced with a smile. "He'll be done in a minute."

Kate sighed as Jake disappeared.

"I really am beginning to wonder what they did at the bachelor party last night," Kate said to Jack as his appeared from the living room, Audrey in his arms.

"Nothing that bad," said Jack honestly, "There weren't any strippers, drugs or alcohol."

"I don't believe you," said Kate in good spirits. "You look good." Jack was wearing a charcoal gray shirt and a light blue button-up shirt underneath. He also had a white rose boutonniere.

"So do you," he said giving Kate a kiss. Kate was wearing a navy blue sleeveless dress. It hit her mid-calf, she matched it with a pair of navy blue heals. In all honestly she looked about thirty years old, not forty-one going on forty-two.

"Thanks," she said smiling brightly.

Finally after calling for Boone for fifteen minutes he appeared at the top of the stairs looking very…green. He was being supported by Christian, the other grooms men, Matthew, Jake, Liam, followed behind all identical to Jake.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked Boone. Boone nodded slowly.

Matthew took over for Christian so Christian could go and get his daughter. He had named her Lucy; for no reason at all. She wasn't named for anyone or anything. Her father just liked the name. And For only being a few months old she was pretty smart and knew how to get her Dad to do everything she wanted.

Naturally it had taken Christian several days to get a handle on his knew role, but he embraced it fully. Charlotte had not contacted him at all and Christian hardly minded. Jack had finally made up with his son and he and Kate took care of Lucy while Christian went to school. But as soon as school was out Christian would come home and take care of Lucy. Everyone had no problem admitting he was a very good father.

"Let's go," said Kate opening the door.

"Are you ready for this?" Jack whispered in her ear as the boys left the house.

"No," said Kate sincerely, "But I won't be ready when any of the kids leave home. But then again, I am so happy for Boone that I could cry."

Jack put his arm around Kate and led her away from the house.

* * *

"Hold her hair!" yelled Emma as Laura ran back into the bathroom. Rebecca was there instantly; she held Laura's hair as she threw up—again!

"I think this is a sign," said Laura standing up after throwing up what was left of her breakfast.

"That you shouldn't eat four eggs in five minutes?" asked Hannah was a smile.

"Yeah," said Laura with a nod.

Laura looked stunning. She wore the same dress her Mum had worn when she married Sawyer. The dress had to be altered because Laura was a bit shorter then her Mum, but other wise the dress fit perfectly. The dress accented Laura's curves. The top of the dress hugged her loosely the sleeves fell off her shoulders. The many layers of tool and satin that made up the skirt flowed gently to the floor. She wore a veil unlike her mother. Her long curly hair had been formed into perfect ringlets and attached to the back of her head with a shell like comb. Her veil clipped atop the comb and fell all the way to the floor.

The bridesmaids wore dresses all in different shades of blue. The dress style was the same through out. A simple floor length strapless dress, each form fitting and in a satin material. Rebecca, who was home from college was in a deep midnight blue, Emma in a ocean blue, Madeline (Laura's friend from school) in sky blue, and Hannah in turquoise. Each wore their hair back in a simple ponytail, a hibiscus stuck in the band.

"Knock Knock," said Sawyer sticking his head into Laura's bedroom. All the girls looked over at him. "Time to go." He spoke quickly and then left. He closed the door and put his back to it. He had been dreading this day his entire life.

"Come on Cowboy," said Shannon walking out of their bedroom. She wore a dress identical to Kate's. "We have a daughter to give away."

"Yippee," said Sawyer wiping away a tear as manly as possible.

* * *

The beach behind the house had been completely made over. A tall white alter had been placed ten feet away from the water. The alter that been made by Sawyer. It was simply amazing. He had carved into it long winding vines and roses. Underneath the altar would stand the preacher, Mr. Eko, and the happy couple would stand. Flanking the altar were two enormous candelabras, each holding sixteen candles apiece. The white satin aisle ran a hundred feet back, to wear Laura would emerge from some trees. On each side of the aisle stood fifty white chairs, chained together with white tool and bouquets of white roses and light pink hibiscus flowers.

By eleven o'clock the guests had begun to arrive. Victoria, Mitch, and Olivia had flown in from New York, along with Hurley, Diana and their family. Jin, Sun, and Ha-Neul had also came. Michael and Libby were there; Walt came with his wife Alyssa and their daughter Brandi. Aunt Lorraine had come of course; Boone was one of her 'babies'. She had brought along with her several relatives no one could remember the name of. Claire and David sat together on the groom's side, while Charlie and Nadine sat on the bride's side. Neither of the couples acknowledged each other's presence. Rose had come at the ripe age of ninety. Emily Michaels was there, the Shepard's never faltering obstetrician. Along with Jack's friend Mark and their loyal house keeper Loretta. Then of course Laura and Boone had invited several of their friends including Mike who still had his crush on Kate. They wanted to keep the wedding as small as possible, but it was hard when you had so many good friends.

At exactly noon, Jack took his seat with Audrey in the front row and watched as his son, looking very mature walked his mother down the aisle. Everyone in the wedding party would be barefoot. Next he walked down Shannon who sat across from Kate and Jack. The violinist began a chorus of Canon and first Christian, the best man, and Rebecca, the maid of honor, walked down the aisle together. They split at the end, Rebecca going to the left, Christian to the right. Christian had given Lucy to Rose to watch. Liam and Madeline, then Jake and Emma, and finally Hannah and Matthew followed them. Hannah had absolutely refused to walk with Jake. It had been quiet awkward having Hannah, Jake, Christian, and Emma all at the rehearsal the night before.

The violinist came to a dramatic end and then suddenly the pianist played three sound notes. The audience stood to find Laura standing with Sawyer at the end of the island. They walked together as the wedding march played. Kate looked up at her little boy, he was still looking a little green, the mother part of her want to rush up to him and hold his. She would whisper to him that everything would be okay. But the independent strong part of her knew that he was older now. He know longer needed him to hold her hand. And that was okay because Laura would hold it for her.

"Dearly beloved," said a graying Eko after Laura had been given away to Boone. "We are gathered here today to bring these two into holy matrimony."

Boone and Laura had decided on traditional vows, Laura said hers perfectly. When it came time for Boone to repeat what Eko had said he gulped and asked him to repeat them because it had forgotten them already. Everyone laughed at Boone and that seemed to knock him out of his scared state, being laughed at was something he surely enjoyed.

"Do you Boone take Laura to be your wife?"

"Hell yeah! I mean…yes… I didn't swear Mum…I swear!"

They exchanged rings and finally it was time. Boone began to jump up and down.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"About time!"

Boone kissed Laura, putting his hand on her waist, dipping her backwards. Finally they were married. Boone had known they would be all his life; he had won the bet with Christian. As the couple broke apart, Boone pointed at Christian. Christian beamed and knew that he owed his brother his first million dollars.

* * *

"We forgot to pick out a song!" said Laura to Boone as the DJ walked away from them.

"Yeah," said Boone.

The reception was taking place in the backyard that combined the Marshall and Shepard houses. Three long tables had been placed along the north side, dozens of appetizer platters laid out across it. It the middle a huge six-tiered wedding cake that had cost way too much money.

"Yo! Best Man!" called Boone snapping his fingers.

Christian appeared, Lucy in his arms.

"Whatcha want?" he asked pretending to be annoyed.

"I need you to pick out a song for me and my wife," Boone commanded.

"Okay," said Christian walking away.

"Ladies and gentleman," said the DJ. He was at the end of the temporary dance floor that rested in the middle of the grass, "It is time for the couple's first dance. This song is dedicated to the couple from their, I quote, 'wonderful, beautiful, inspiring, and down right sexy best man."

From the speakers played "I Got You Babe." Everyone stood there…typical Christian.

"Isn't this Sonny and Cher?" asked Laura as she danced with her husband.

"Yup," said Boone with a smile.

"Do you realize that you brother has done this to us on purpose?" she asked.

"Done what?"

"Now every time we play this song we will have to think of him," she replied.

"He's got class."

"And I've got you."

"Babe."

_They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

_Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe _

_They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_

_I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

_Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe_

_I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around_

_Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

_Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe_

_I got you to hold my hand  
I got you to understand  
I got you to walk with me  
I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so_

_I got you babe_

Everyone was out on the dance floor but Jake. It had been the father-daughter dance. Sawyer and Laura had searched for days for the perfect song for them to dance to. In the end they had found it, "Don't want to miss a thing', by Aerosmith. When the song had ended the Macarena had played sending a mad rush to the dance floor.

Jake only watched one-person dance, Hannah, she had brought a date to the wedding. It seemed unreal, but then again, had he really expected her to come back to him? No.

"Hey party-pooper," Laura said walking over to him.

"Hey yourself," he said smiling.

"Come dance with me," she said taking his hand. "Baby brother…you are so in love it's not even funny."

"Excuse me?" Jake asked as he was led to the middle of the dance floor.

"Let's just say the next wedding I attend will be yours," said Laura putting her arms around Jake's neck. "And I'm never wrong? Am I honey?"

"Nope," said Boone who was dancing with Aunt Lorraine. "And I learned that the hard way."

By ten o'clock everyone had left, everyone who hadn't been on the island. They all returned to Jack and Kate's house for more partying and catching up. At nine Boone and Laura had left for their Hawaiian vacation. Laura's goodbye with her parents and been a tearful one. She had to remind them several times that she loved them and wasn't really gone. But still their hearts broke a little. Kate had hugged Boone for three whole minutes before Boone mouthed the word help to Jack. Kate and Jack both knew this day was going to come, the day where they let their son go off into the world, but they hadn't been ready. But they knew he would be okay, they had raised him right. They also knew they would have to do it four more times. After the tear full goodbyes, Laura threw the bouquet, caught by none other then Hannah. Laura winked at her and then got into the limo with her husband. They drove off into the distance, and into a new life.

* * *

Jake walked into his bedroom slowly. He had just left the party at the Shepard's, every thought remained on Hannah. Sure he had dated after their prom experience, almost seven months ago, but seeing her with another man…laughing and smiling that grin while could light up a room, seem to deal their doom filled fate. As he loosened the tie from around his neck he peered out from his bay window and onto the beach before. The skeleton of the wedding shone against the pitch-black night. Suddenly from the Shepard's house a light flashed onto the ground and a lean shadow crosses the yard and walked down the beach. It was Hannah, her turquoise dress shimmered, and she had pulled a jacket on over her bare shoulders. Before Jake knew what he was happening his feet were carrying out of his house and out of his house. He was walking bare foot on the cold grass and eventually the soft sand. His eyes found Hannah instantly.

"Hey," he said within five feet of her.

Hannah was crouched down between two rows of chairs. She looked up at him when his voice reached her ears. The familiar butterflies formed in her stomach and she swallowed before answering.

"Hi," Hannah spoke in a whisper.

"Looking for something?" Jake asked casually. He was leaning over one of the chairs, knuckles white from holding onto the wooden back.

"The bouquet," said Hannah standing up straight. "I brought it down here. But it's a hopeless cause. I'll come back for it in the morning."

"No," said Jake unable to control himself, "You are only leaving because I came out here."

"Please," said Hannah after an exasperated sigh, "Do you really think everything is about you? Maybe I am cold?"

"Just stop it okay?" said Jake getting frustrated, "You are just trying to make us fight."

Hannah closed her eyes as thunder boomed ahead when she reopened her eyes Jake was standing only inches from her, her body tensed in fear. Or was it fear? She wasn't really afraid. Maybe she was just telling herself to be afraid. Jake would never hurt her...never. His hand was on her shoulder. Hannah opened her eyes just in time for raindrops to begin falling from the sky. Hannah took his hand and led him underneath the altar; at least it had a roof.

"I'm not trying to fight with you," she said finally. She realized that she was still holding Jake's hand and dropped it like a hot coal.

"Sounds like it," said Jake softly.

"Maybe I am just trying to make you leave me alone," said Hannah suddenly.

"Why?" asked Jake. "I don't understand you."

"It's been seven months Jake," said Hannah angrily, "Just move on. Leave me alone, please."

"Never," said Jake defiantly, "Because you know we are supposed to be together. Just admit it."

"No," said Hannah. "I won't. Because it is not true."

"Yes it is," said Jake, "You love me and you know it."

"I don't love you," said Hannah crossing her arms in front of her.

"You love me," said Jake putting his hands on her shoulders, there was nowhere for her to run.

"I don't," whispered Hannah. "How could you even ask, we are too young to feel that way."

"That's stupid Hannah," Jake replied.

Hannah took a step away from him; she had to get back into the house…NOW. Jake wrapped his hand around her upper arm; it was gently but strong. He was hanging onto her desperately.

"Please talk to me," said Jake kindly.

"What do you want me to say?" Hannah demanded, "You have just told me you loved me? What if I don't feel the same way?"

"Then tell me!" Jake cried out. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know!" Hannah said with such emotion she stomped her foot angrily on the ground, "I just don't know! I want to be with you and then I don't. I'm scarred but I'm not. I just don't know. Why do you think I went to New York? I needed to figure out what I wanted, and I tried to go out with some guys, but I couldn't...it not because they were bad people, but I just could. I don't know what I am feeling...something drew me home. I am confused, Jake. Confused!"

"Take your time," Jake said gently, "I'll wait, I'll wait forever."

"Stop it!" yelled Hannah loudly punching him in the arm.

"What did I do now?" said Jake holding his arm.

"Stop being like this," said Hannah, "Can't you see I am trying to make you hate me?"

"I could never hate you," Jake said simply, he shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at her. She was so beautiful, even when she was angry. "Why would you want me to?"

"So you wouldn't figure out the truth," Hannah said finally giving up, "That…that…"

"Yes?" Jake said simply.

"That I love you too," said Hannah. She looked up at the altar and saw the initials BCS and LRM in a heart and suddenly she knew that is what she wasn't too. She wanted to be in love. "I love you, okay? There I said it, you were right. Happy now?"

"Very," said Jake laughing. He walked a step forward; there was no space between them now. He put his hand on her cheek, "Oh Hannah."

"Shut-up and kiss me Jake," said Hannah smiling brighter then she could ever remember doing in her life. "Or you'll be sorry."

"Alright, alright," teased Jake, "If you are going to be like that."

"I thought you loved me?" asked Hannah just as Jake went to kiss her.

"I do," replied Jake, "Why?"

"Because if you did you would know that I was just being sarcastic," said Hannah brushing away a hair that had fallen in front of his face.

"Maybe I just wanted to kiss you," Jake said.

"Then do it already," said Hannah pulling him even closer. "I'm a very impatient woman."

Jake smiled and bent his head just a bit; he grazed his lips over Hannah's just to tease her. Hannah giggled and kissed him passionately wrapping her arms around his next. There were butterflies in her stomach, but this time she welcomed them. Everything around her seemed even more beautiful; the ocean next to them glittered in the moonlight. Even the hideous fort her brothers had built down the beach looked lovely. So this is how being in love felt…

To be continued…


	76. Fighting For Lucy

Chapter 29: Fighting For Lucy

Christian could not believe this, this was just NOT happening. After two months Charlotte had come back to his house demanding that he give back his daughter. Christian had slammed the door in her face refusing to even speak to her. Hadn't it been her that abandoned their child? Charlotte had been the irresponsible one, not he, there was no way in the world he was about to give his daughter back. Lucy was his.

But here he stood, in the middle of the Sydney courthouse. He was here fighting to keep his daughter. Charlotte had filed for full custody of Lucy, immediately Jack had hired the best lawyers for his son. The whole family, including Boone and Laura who had just returned from their honeymoon, was here supporting him. His mother would be testifying on his behalf the rest of the family there for moral support.

Charlotte had just arrived; she was walking behind a very old looking woman holding a brief case. Charlotte looked at him and then at Hannah, who was standing with Jake, Lucy in her arms.

She looked better then she had when she had left Lucy. The circles underneath her eyes had disappeared and she was wearing a very conservative black pantsuit. She met Christian's gaze and then looked down at her shoes. Seconds later she disappeared down a hallway with her ancient looking lawyer.

"Hey honey," said Kate walking over to Christian. She put a hand on his shoulder, "How are you doing?"

"Nervous," admitted Christian, "I don't know what I am going to say."

"The truth son," said Jack simply. He was holding hands with Kate, his other arm occupied with baby Audrey. "I don't know why they wouldn't let me testify…"

"Because you are to passionate," Kate said as if she was telling him a very known fact, "The first thing they said about Christian you would be leaping out of your chair attempting to strangle the attorney. And you know it. They needed someone who keep their calm a little bit."

"MACKENZIE VS. SHEPARD!" yelled a bailiff, poking his head out from the courtroom door.

The whole family walked through the large wooden doors in a large courtroom; Christian took a seat next to his lawyers, Mr. Brown and Ms. Cary, his parents and siblings took a seat in the bench right behind him. The door opened again and in walked Christian's grandparents, Matthew, and to his complete surprise Shannon, Sawyer, Claire, David, and Emma. Emma? Emma did not look at even though he starred right at her, but just took a seat next to her mother.

"All rise," called the bailiff, "The honorable Judge Shoven preceding."

Christian stood with everyone else as an average size woman walked into the courtroom. She had short semi-curly blonde hair and a warm smile. She motioned for everyone to take a seat and then invited the lawyers to make their opening arguments.

There was nobody on Charlotte's side of the room; Christian actually felt some pity for her. Her lawyer, who could only be about five feet tall, began by calling Christian a scum-bag who banged up her client while at a party, ditched her and then ignored the fact that she was pregnant with his child. She went on and on how bad of a person Christian was and how he could not be a good father to the baby.

Then it was Christian's lawyers turn. Ms. Cary stood up and did the same thing to Charlotte. They called her all sorts of names, called her a gold digger…and then went on how she wasn't a decent parent either. That was the only thing Christian could agree with.

"We call Miss Charlotte Mackenzie to the stand," said her lawyer with a wide tooth grin. Charlotte was sworn in and then took a seat next to the judge. "Let's start with the obvious…why do you want your baby back?"

"Because she is my world," said Charlotte softly.

"Then I have to ask the obvious question," said the lawyer delicately, "Why did you leave your baby at Mr. Shepard's home?"

"I was overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do. I have no money and no family. I thought maybe he could take better care of her. But now I am ready to have her back."

"How good of a parent are you?"

"A good one. I fed her and changed her, held her when she cried. All the normal stuff."

"What is your plan for when you get your baby back?"

"We are going to move into this religious home for young homeless mothers. I am going to get a good job and then save up for us to get a house."

"Who is going to watch the baby when you go to work?"

"This home has child care for you."

"Sounds perfect."

"It will be," said Charlotte leaning forward, "I promise. There will only be the best for my baby."

"Thank you that is all."

"Mr. Brown, questions?" asked Judge Shoven.

"A few," said Mr. Brown standing up. He began to pace in front of Charlotte. Her eyes followed him, she was growing nervous. "When you answered Mrs. Platt you said that you have no money and no family…not had. You used the present tense. Can you tell me why you would make a better parent to Lucy Shepard then her father…who obviously has a large family and money."

"Just because I don't have money or a family, sir, doesn't mean I don't love my baby," said Charlotte coldly.

"But if you love her, wouldn't you want the best for her?"

"I am what is best for her," snapped Charlotte, "A baby should be raised by her mother, not her father especially if the baby is a girl."

"But what do you really think would be better?" said Mr. Brown standing right in front of Charlotte, "A large house with lots of family members, lots of money…or a tiny shelter with a mother who is never home?"

"I want my baby back!" yelled Charlotte standing up. Her face was red and fuming, "I will not let you make me look like a bad person!"

"You abandon your baby and had no contact with the father for two months!" said Mr. Brown either, "You would not be a good parent!"

"I object!" said Mrs. Platt.

"Never mind," said Mr. Brown walking away from a still standing Charlotte, "No more questions."

* * *

"The court calls Mrs. Katherine Shepard to the stand," said Ms. Cary.

Kate walked to the witness stand and took her oath; she took her seat and gave Christian a reassuring smile. She waited patiently for Ms. Cary to begin.

"You are Christian Shepard's mother correct?"

"Yes."

"And you have raised him?"

"Yes."

"What kind of kid was he?"

"Mischievous."

"Why?"

"Because he had a twin brother. They got into everything as kids…but they were still good kids."

"He has grown up with a large family, yes?"

"And a large extended…ummm…family."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He has been raised with tons of kids. You see we have very good friends who have been like family for Christian's entire life. They all live close and were over almost everyday. It was almost like he had eleven siblings instead of three…now four."

"Is this the environment that Lucy would be raised in?"

"Absolutely," said Kate, "She would be surrounded by never ending love and affecting. She already very popular."

"Thank you," said Ms. Cary. She nodded at the judge signaling the end of her questioning. She took a seat and Mrs. Platt rose.

"Mrs. Shepard," said Mrs. Platt, "Is it true that you son is a college student?"

"Yes,"

"So how is he going to take care of his daughter?"

"My husband and I are going to take care of her."

"Do you two work?"

"No."

"Then how do you have money?"

"We have lots of money, Mrs. Platt, we have money from an island we inherited, we have money from Oceanic Airlines for the plane crash, and my husband was the best spinal surgeon in the country for fifteen years."

"Oh," said Mrs. Platt squinting maliciously at Kate.

"Do you really think that plan is going to work?" Mrs. Platt said after a few moments of silent thought. "That your son can go to school and then come home whenever he wants and see his child for a few minutes and then do whatever college students do?"

"MY son isn't like that," said Kate firmly taking the lawyer by surprise, "My son goes to school until two in the afternoon and then he comes straight home and takes care of his daughter. And for the five or six hours he is at school Lucy is taken perfect care of. She is being raised with my daughter who is only a month older. Lucy has a perfect life and a father that takes care of her with absolute perfecting. Christian keeps a crib in his room and he takes care of her at night. He feeds her and changes her. His world revolves around his daughter and that is just the way it and will continue to be once Lucy comes home with us."

"And what happens once Christian graduates?"

"What is that supposed to mean? What do you think is going to happen? Christian is going to get a job and then support him and his daughter. And there will not be some stranger watching Lucy, one of his siblings will or Jack and I."

"No more questions," said Mrs. Platt walking back to her seat.

* * *

"We would like to call Mr. Christian Shepard to the stand," said Mr. Brown standing up. Christian also took his oath and then sat down, he meet Charlotte's eyes. He gave her a determined look; she was not going to win this battle.

"Christian," said Mr. Brown, "Tell us about your and Lucy's life."

"Well I get her up or she gets me up in the morning and then I get her dressed and feed her breakfast. Then I go to school…my parents watch her during the day. Then I get home and usually give her a snack because she has already eaten lunch. Usually she takes a nap from three to six and then she gets up and we play games or I just hold her while I do my homework. Then I feed her dinner, give her a bath, and then put her to bed."

"Do you have a problem with that schedule? You can honestly say that it a very different schedule from what you had several months ago."

"I can. But I like this schedule. Lucy has changed my life; she makes me think about every decision I make. I can't do anything now without considering how it would effect her or us."

"You have no problem doing this for the rest of your life?"

"Not at all."

"No more questions."

"Mr. Shepard," said Mrs. Platt standing right in front of him. "Where did you meet Charlotte McKenzie?"

"At a party."

"You got drunk together and ended up having sex correct?"

"Yes."

"And you don't remember it?"

"I remember bits and pieces."

"And you think you can raise a daughter when you have a drinking problem?"

"A drinking problem. I don't have a drinking problem. That was the first time I have ever gotten drunk and I haven't been sense."

"Do you really think Lucy doesn't need a mother?"

"I think she needs a mother, just not Charlotte."

"That is bold, Mr. Shepard. Are you saying Charlotte McKenzie would not be a good mother to Lucy?"

"That's exactly what I am saying."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she got overwhelmed with Lucy after only two weeks. How is she going to handle it day after day? Year after year? She doesn't even know Lucy."

"She doesn't know her own baby?"

"Does she know what her favorite toy is? Her favorite blanket? How about the fact that she hates pea baby food, but loves banana and pear? How about that Lucy hates taking baths unless Audrey is in the sink next to her getting one as well? Does she know that Lucy loves my brother Boone so much that she'll cry until only he picks her up? Does she know that her favorite thing to do is pull Hannah's hair or poke Matthew in the eye? No. She doesn't, but I do. I do because I have there for her and will continue to be. So no, Mrs. Platt, Charlotte does not know her own baby, and that was her decision."

"No…further…questions…" said Mrs. Platt rubbing her forehead with her palm.

"All rise," said the bailiff as Judge Shoven reentered the room. Christian, Mr. Brown, Ms. Cary, Charlotte and Mrs. Platt remained standing.

Behind them Jack and Kate were holding hands tightly nervously awaiting the judges verdict. Everyone was too nervous to speak. The tension in the room was as think as smoke; Christian was holding his breath as the judge spoke.

"I have made my decision," said Judge Shoven after sitting down, "I have read through the files and have read the inspections of both houses and families. Mr. Shepard has done a superb job raising his daughter so far; he has the resources, the family, and obviously the love. But then a court does not like to separate a baby from her mother, but in this case…that is the best thing to do. I am awarding full custody to Mr. Shepard. He has the decision whether or not to allow Miss McKenzie visitation rights. The court will reconvene in six months to make sure that everything is going according to plan. You are free to go."

"Yes!" yelled Christian falling back into his chair. The next thing he knew he was being surrounded by hugs and his entire family. Hannah walked forward and handed him Lucy. Lucy cooed loudly and smiled brightly in her father's arms. Yes, Lucy was his…and no one was going to take her away.

Christian looked around and saw Charlotte standing. She looked like she was in shock. She was starring at him and Lucy. She began to walk towards him, Christian did not want her by his family, and so he walked to her.

"I just want you to know that this is not the end," said Charlotte once a few feet away from Christian, "She is mine."

"No," said Christian simply, "I believe Lucy Oprah Shepard is my daughter."

To be continued…


	77. Someday

Chapter 30: Someday

"Here," said Christian walking into his house. He had just tossed a rose onto Hannah's lap. Hannah picked up and beamed brightly, "You might want to remind Jake that I don't like red roses so next time he wants to leave one on my car he might want to reconsider."

"Your just jealous," said Hannah smelling the rose.

"That I don't have a man leaving flowers on a car I share with my siblings," said Christian, laughter in his voice, "I don't think so."

"Oh there is someone upstairs who wants to talk to you," said Hannah a mischievous smile on her face.

"Who?" asked Christian slightly nervous.

"Just go look idiot," said Hannah slamming her Microbiology book closed.

"I will," said Christian, "I have to get Lucy anyway."

Christian ascended the stairs to his bedroom to find Emma sitting in his office chair; she was rocking Lucy back and forth in her arms.

"Hi," said Christian surprised.

"I wasn't going to pick her up," explained Emma hastily, "But she was crying."

"It's okay," said Christian taking off his jacket. He threw it into the corner of his room and starred at Emma, "I don't want to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh," laughed Emma nervously, "I came to see you."

"You haven't talked to me in two months and now you have come to see me?" asked Christian crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Yeah," said Emma with a shrug. "I missed you."

"What?" asked Christian in disbelief, "You missed me? I thought you hated me?"

"No," said Emma shaking her head, causing her long hair to fall forward, Lucy wasted no time in grabbing a handful. "I never hated you. I tried, believe me I tried. I would start and then I would see you with Lucy and it would just melt away."

"Emma…what you trying to say?" asked Christian.

"I'm trying to apologize!" Emma snapped, "And I was getting to it, Mr. Impatient."

"You do realize that I lied to you," said Christian.

"Yes."

"And that I have a baby?"

"Yes."

"And that she is going to come before anyone else in my life?"

"That's how it should be."

"And you can live with this?"

"Yes."

Emma put a sleeping Lucy back into her crib, she stood up and smoothed out the long tie-dyed t-shirt she was wearing. She crossed her arms, unsure what to do now. Christian walked forward and did not waste anytime; he swept her up in a long kiss.

"Dudes…" said Boone walking into his old bedroom.

"Dude," said Christian pulling away from Emma, "You don't live here anymore."

"True," said Boone who had moved into an apartment complex down the street with his new wife, "But I still have stuff her. Like the blanket Lucy is drooling…is mine."

"Is not," said Christian looking down at Lucy, "And she is not drooling."

"Haha," laughed Boone, "Made you look."

"I don't think you're mature enough to be married," said Christian glaring at his brother.

"I don't think you're mature enough to be a dad," said Boone glaring right back.

"I'm workin' on it!" said Christian with a fake Italian accent.

"You sound just like Loretta when you say that," said Boone laughing.

"She is making you favorite tonight," said Christian taking Emma's hand.

"Corndogs?"

"Yup."

"I think I am coming over for dinner. Laura only makes food in two flavors."

"What is that?" asked Emma curiously.

"Burnt and Charred."

* * *

"Hey I am going to run back in the house and get Lucy's teddy bear," said Christian looking into the back seat of his shared SUV. Emma was sitting in the passengers seat; they were all about to take a trip to the mall.

"Don't take to long," said Emma smiling.

Christian nodded and closed the car door, he ran quickly into the house, got the teddy bear from the playpen in the living room and ran back out of the door. He stopped as he looked at his car. The passenger's seat door was open along with the back door next to it. Christian walked quickly over to the side of the car and found Emma slumped over in her seat, blood was seeping out from underneath her bright blonde hair. Christian felt time freeze and the air sucked right out his lungs. He had to get his dad…he felt Emma's pulse, it was beating slowly. Christian sighed a sigh of relief and then looked in the back seat. Lucy was gone. Her car seat was still there, but the baby and her blanket was gone. Christian jumped into the backseat; he looked all over the car like he was looking for a lost toy. Where was his baby?

"MUM! DAD!" yelled Christian loudly as he ran towards the house. Kate and Jack appeared in the door way immediately.

"Christian—"

"Lucy is gone!" said Christian hastily, "Emma has been hit…Dad…she is bleeding."

"Christian what is going on?" asked Kate putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Lucy is gone!" yelled Christian dragging his mother over to the car.

"Oh my god," said Kate softly as she saw Emma. "Jack!"

Jack took a rag from the back of the car and held it against Emma's head. He picked up Emma and carried her off into the house.

"MUM!" yelled Christian.

"We are going to call the police," said Kate trying to remain calm for her son, "Don't worry. We are going to find her."

Suddenly something came to Christian, something someone had said. He remembered what Charlotte had said to him. She had told him that she was going to get the baby back that Lucy was hers and she was supposed to be with her. Charlotte had taken Lucy; Christian knew it.

"Mum," said Christian softly, "I know who took her."

"Who?" inquired Kate.

"Charlotte," said Christian still in disbelief, "I'm positive."

* * *

"Now Mr. Shepard," said the police officer sitting in front of Christian, "You are positive about Charlotte wanting your daughter?"

"He has said that several times now," interjected Jack who was pacing in front of the fireplace.

Christian was sitting on the couch, his face resting in his hands. Several police officers were questioning members of the family. Emma was sitting on one side of him; she had woken up several minutes after being brought into the house. Jack wanted to take her to the hospital, but she refused, but she did let him examine her…there was no sign of a concussion. Kate was on his other side, being as she always was, the calm one in the family.

"Dude!" said Boone walking through the front door of the house, Laura following right behind him. Christian stood up and embraced his brother, "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm so sorry," said Laura giving Christian a hug as well.

"I don't think so," Christian said answering his brother.

"Actually," interrupted the police officer, "We think that Ms. McKenzie indeed stole the baby because she did not show up to her job this afternoon. We have decided that we should separate and go out and look for her. But there are going to be several rules, we go in pairs and if you do find Charlotte you are to phone an officer. She may be armed."

"I want to go," said Boone.

"Us too," said Jack pointing to Kate.

"Fine," said the officers, "But we need someone to stay here."

"We will," said Hannah volunteering her and Matthew.

"Alright," said the officer clapping his hands together let's go.

* * *

"I feel so bad," said Laura sitting next to Boone as they drove down a residential street. She was twirling her wedding ring around her finger. Boone reached over and put his hand over hers. "I can't imagine what Christian is feeling right now."

"Me neither," said Boone softly as he continued to drive.

"I need to tell you something," said Laura not looking at him.

"Okay, shoot," said Boone with a small grin.

"I didn't want to tell you now," said Laura, "But I think I need to just in case."

"In case what?" asked Boone perplexed by Laura's behavior.

"Something bad happens when we find Charlotte," said Laura, "I have this fear that the same thing that happened to my Mum will happen to me."

"What is that?" Boone asked looking over at her for a second.

"That something will happen to you the moment I tell you I'm pregnant," said Laura very quickly. "The day my Mum told my Dad she was pregnant he died."

"Your pregnant?" asked Boone the color draining from his face.

"Yes," said Laura softly.

"How?" asked Boone. "I thought we took all the precautions?"

"Are you mad?" Laura asked fearfully.

"No!" said Boone promptly, "I'm shocked, but not mad!"

"Really?" asked Laura turning in her seat to look at him, "Because I know we live in a tiny apartment, but we have a pretty good income. I graduate with my teachers-aide certificate in May so I will be able to work for six months before the baby comes so we can save up. And we could beg our parents to baby-sit…"

"Laura!" Boone yelled to make Laura shut-up, "I'm happy! And I promise once we find I I'll jump around and everything, okay?"

"Okay," said Laura beaming. "When and how are we going to tell my Dad?"

"Oh Jesus," said Boone with a sigh. "That's going to be tons of fun!"

* * *

"What am I going to do if she is hurt?" asked Christian starring out the window of the SUV. "What if Charlotte has done something to her? What is she is…"

"Don't think like that Chris," said Emma her voice soft and soothing. "Please don't."

"I can't help it," said Christian, "Maybe I am a bad father. Maybe Charlotte should have gotten custody of Lucy. I mean… I don't mean that."

"Of course you don't," said Emma nodding. "Do you want to listen to music?"

"Sure," said Christian turning on the radio, "Thanks for being here with me."

"I love Lucy," said Emma. She turned to Christian…he let her see a small smile, "And I love you."

"You do?" said Christian sitting up.

"Yup," said Emma with a shrug of her shoulders. "Have for a while actually."

"Oh," said Christian. He looked over at Emma…he really looked at. She was a pure and true person. She never hides her feelings or said things she didn't mean. If she loved him then she loved him no questions about it. "I love you too."

"Good," said Emma smiling. "Because I think that we should---wait! Christian…that couldn't be?"

"Charlotte!" said Christian loudly.

Charlotte was sitting on the front steps of a large Catholic church. She was holding Lucy against her chest several blankets covering them. Christian pulled into the parking lot, afraid that Charlotte would run with the baby he got out and ran over to her, completely disregarding the rules the cop had given him.

"Charlotte?" he asked as he stood in front of her.

Charlotte looked up from Lucy; tears were streaming down her face. There were dark circles underneath her eyes, her cheeks had hollowed out since the last time he had seen her.

"Go away," barked Charlotte standing up.

"Come on Charlotte give me Lucy," said Christian taking another step forward.

"No," said Charlotte holding the baby close to her, "I won't! She is mine!"

"She is mine too," said Christian calmly.

"Who is she!" demanded Charlotte as Emma appeared at Christian's side. Christian turned to Emma and sighed deeply. He took a step in front of her, "Who is she?"

"She is my girlfriend," said Christian.

"Do you love her?" asked Charlotte taking a step towards them.

"Yes," said Christian, "And I love Lucy…so does Emma."

"Emma?" repeated Charlotte. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a small handgun, "Tell me why I should kill Emma?"

"Charlotte," cried Christian his heart racing a million paces per second, "Please stop!"

"TELL ME WHY!" yelled Charlotte crazily.

"Because Lucy needs her," said Christian, "And so do I."

"She is here to replace me isn't she?" Charlotte said still pointing the gun at Emma. "She wants to be Lucy's mother. Well she can't! I am Lucy's mother!"

"Of course you are," said Christian, "So leave Emma out of this."

Charlotte starred at Emma, her eyes squinting as to see through Emma.

"You love Lucy?" Charlotte asked Emma.

"I do," said Emma.

Charlotte was about to walk forward again when police sirens were heard coming around the corner. Several police cars came into view, also his parent's car and Laura and Boone's car. Charlotte began to scream.

"YOU CALLED THE POLICE!" yelled Charlotte putting the gun to Emma's forehead, "YOU BITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Charlotte," begged Christian holding onto Emma's hand for dear life, "You are making Lucy cry."

"Me?" said Charlotte softly looking down at her baby, "I would never do that."

"But you are," said Christian.

"No," said Charlotte beginning to shake madly, "I can't. I am a bad mom."

"I promise to let you see her," said Christian as the sounds of slamming doors was heard behind him. "Just let us go."

"No," said Charlotte taking a step back. "I am a bad mom."

Charlotte lowered the gun and handed the crying baby to Emma. Emma held Lucy close and took several steps away from Charlotte. Charlotte was walking backwards. She stood on the top step of the church, right in front of the doors. She raised the gun and cocked it.

"I am a bad mom," she said softly. She put the gun to her head.

"NO!" yelled Christian running towards Charlotte.

She pulled the trigger.

"NO!" yelled Christian as he felt her blood splash onto him. He had reached her a moment too late. Her lifeless body fell into him. He gently placed her down on the concrete. Kate and Jack were running towards him. Jack got to him first, his arm around him leading him away from the scene. Kate was standing with Emma and Lucy.

"Come on son," said Jack softly, "It's going to be okay."

"It's my fault," said Emma as Christian came over to her, "I shouldn't have…"

"No," said Kate gently pulling Emma into a hug, being careful not to squish Lucy. "It's neither of yours."

"I want to go home," said Christian softly. He looked down at his yellow shirt covered it red specks.

"Let's go," said Kate nodding.

Emma took Christian's hand as they walked back to the car together, both in shock. It was hard to believe what they just witnessed. Both felt guilty and sick…Charlotte had needed help. Maybe she had been suffering from postpartum depression…maybe she was just to scared to live anymore. Whatever it had been…it had gotten the best of her.

"Emma?" said Christian stopping.

"What?" asked Emma looking up at him?

"In the car," he began, "You said something about we should do something…but you never got to finish."

"It's not important now," said Emma gently.

"It is too me," said Christian.

"It's not important right now," said Emma delicately putting her hand on the side of his face, "I promise to tell you later."

"Will you marry me?" asked Christian.

"What?" asked Emma letting her hand drop. "How did you know?"

"I love you," said Christian, "But I'm surprised you would want to marry me."

"Not now," said Emma smiling, "Because we are too young and have no money…but someday."

"Someday," repeated Christian, "Someday."

To be continued…


	78. Baby, Baby, Baby

Chapter 31:

Christian loosed his tie and placed Lucy into her crib. He was wearing a jet-black suit, tie, and shoes. Lucy was in a soft pink dress with enough frills to last a lifetime. They had just come back from the most uncomfortable event in their entire lives. Charlotte's funeral.

She didn't have a wake, no announcement was made in the papers, and there was just a small gathering at her gravesite. Christian went with Kate; he thought bringing Emma would be disrespectful to Charlotte and her memory. At the cemetery there was only ten people in total. Charlotte's mother was there, dress all in black with a floor length veil covering her face. The priest spoke very quickly, read some bible verses, laid a red rose atop the mahogany coffin and walked away. Christian knew that Charlotte's mother had seen him, but she only gave him a small nod as she walked away. Christian stayed after; just long enough to slip a picture of Lucy underneath the rose and to make a promise that he wouldn't lie to their daughter about her mother.

"Christian?" Hannah called softly into his bedroom. Christian turned around to his sister, who now has a constant happy glow. "It's time for lunch."

"I'm not hungry," Christian said giving her a very quick smile. "I'll come down later for whatever is left."

Hannah nodded and left the room.

Christian was angry that things had ended up like this. He had been more then willing to let Charlotte have visits with Lucy, maybe even one day have shared custody, but no, she committed suicide and was gone. He felt angry that one day he would have to explain to their daughter what had happened. He fully intended for Emma to be her Mom, but still, he didn't know if she would blame him or accept it. And it scared him to think about it.

"Hey," said Emma walking into the room. Christian just looked at her. Emma wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Stop thinking about the future."

"I can't," he said sadly.

"You need to stop and just live in the moment," Emma said softly, "Enjoy what you have now, you don't need to live afraid of what Lucy might think one day, because that is something you have no control over at all. Okay?"

"Yeah," said Christian nodding. He would try, he would. But he made no promises.

"Plus," said Emma with a mischievous smile, "I think things are going to be a lot more interesting around here really soon, so let's enjoy someone else's drama. "

"Does it involve Boone?" asked Christian beaming.

"Oh yeah," teased Emma

"And Sawyer?" asked Christian almost becoming giddy.

"Yep." Emma said simply.

"Yes!" he said triumphantly punching the air.

* * *

"Boone!"

"What?" asked Boone loudly from the other side of the apartment.

"I think tonight at dinner we should tell our parents," said Laura, now eight weeks pregnant.

"Why?" asked Boone walking into the bathroom where Laura was putting on her makeup.

"I don't know Boone, maybe because they are our parents," snapped Laura throwing down her eyeliner, "Or maybe because I feel guilty not telling them. I have kept it a secret from them for three weeks. I kept it a secret from you for a week and almost burst."

"I see," said Boone figuring the emotions were from her whacked hormones.

"I told Emma and Hannah," said Laura quickly.

"What?" asked Boone, "Why? You get to tell people but I cannot tell my brothers?"

"It slipped out last night during our girls night out," said Laura with a shrug.

"Were you drunk?" asked Boone angrily.

Laura shot him a dirty look and walked out of the bathroom.

"You know any day now you could start acting a little bit more mature," snapped Laura angrily, "Because it would really help at a time like this."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood, Laura," said Boone, "I'm scared okay, maybe because your Dad hates me or because I think that my parents think that we are too young and will think we are rushing into things. I really don't want to defend every decision we make, but with your Dad I feel like I have too."

"Leave him out of this," said Laura, "Because he is just worried about me, he wants to make sure that I am okay."

"I think God has given the worst father-in-law in the entire world," snapped Boone, "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

Boone turned around to ride Laura standing with her arms crossed in front of her, face scarlet with anger. Boone tried to smile, but couldn't, he had never seen Laura this mad before.

"I am going to my parents house," she said Laura firmly, "In my car."

Laura grabbed her jacket and car keys from the couch and marched out of the house, but before the door could close, Christian walked into the apartment.

"This place is cozy," he said walking right past Boone.

The apartment was a good size for the couple and their addition coming in December. There were two fairly good size rooms in the back of the apartment, a large living room, kitchen, dinning room combo and one bathroom. They lived on the top floor and had a large balcony that went off the living room. Laura had taken it upon herself to decorate the apartment, it was rather girly, their bedroom a soft pink color, but Boone didn't care, he was just happy to be married.

"Yeah," said Boone, "To bad I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Christian began laughing, but he looked over at Boone's facial expression and stopped immediately.

"What did you do?" asked Christian.

"Told her the truth about her Dad," said Boone with a little smile.

"That he is completely insane?" exclaimed Boone loudly, waving his arms all over the place. "Just imagine when you too decide to reproduce, I think he might arrange for your death."

"Funny thing that you should say that," said Boone, his face stark white.

"Jesus Christ," said Christian doing an odd little skip. "You're going to be a Daddy! Now the attention will be off me, yippee!"

"Dude," said Boone shaking his head. "I'm scared shitless."

"I know," said Christian suddenly serious, "But you have Laura and ya'll can do this."

"But she wants to tell everyone," said Boone, "She won't give me anytime to adjust to the idea or anything. Sawyer is going to freaking kill me."

"I think Dad will stop him from killing you," said Christian, "That's a positive."

"That is if Sawyer doesn't kill him first," said Boone.

"True," said Christian, "But then Mum will kill Sawyer, because we all know she is bad-ass. And then Laura…"

"Will hate me," said Boone finishing Christian's sentence.

"Damn," said Christian, "You are kind of screwed."

"Thanks," said Boone sounding defeated.

"Not unless," said Christian the invisible light bulb going off above his head, "We get there first and stop her."

"Let's go," said Boone running out of the house.

"Dude!" called Christian after his brother, "You are in your boxers!"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Jake opening the door. "You don't live here anymore."

"Shut-up," said Laura pushing him out of the way. "I lost my key."

"Oh really," said Jake. Laura punched him in the shoulder and walked up the stairs.

She walked into her old bedroom; there was only a bed and an empty bookshelf in there. It made her a little sad, her old room, the place she lived before she suddenly decided to grow up. She starred out the window and remembered when Boone climbed up on a ladder to give her the promise ring, she could see the beach where they got engaged and were wed.

"Hey baby," said Shannon pushing open the door.

"Hi," said Laura pulling her knees up close to her chest.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shannon sitting down next to Laura. She pushed back the strands of hair dangling in front of her daughter face.

"Boone and I had a fight," said Laura simply.

"Oh," said Shannon trying not to be noisy. "You want to talk about it?"

"It was stupid really," said Laura softly. She laid her head down on her knees and looked over at Shannon, "Because he was kind of right, but he said it in a why that made me mad."

"Go on," said Shannon.

"Well, it involves Dad," said Laura.

"That actually makes a lot of sense," said Shannon, "I don't think he fully trusts Boone yet."

"But does it make a difference that I do?" said Laura, "I would like it if he trusted my judgment."

"Yeah," said Shannon shrugging, "Things with Sawyer take a long time to get, I don't know. Like with him and Jack. It took him like six years for him to realize that Jack wasn't out to get him. He is so stubborn something Laura."

"But this is serious Mum," said Laura her voice stressing out the words.

"What's wrong?" asked Shannon becoming worried.

"Nothing," said Laura, "Everything is great. How do you feel about grandchildren?"

"Are you serious?" said Shannon almost bouncing up and down on the mattress. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," said Laura smiling. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god!" said Shannon smothering her daughter, "I am so excited!"

"I'm glad you are," said Laura, "But what about Dad?"

"Is Boone afraid that Sawyer will kill him or something?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah," said Laura.

"Hm," said Shannon softly. She rested her chin on her hand and began to think. "I don't know. Part of me thinks that we should wait to tell him, because this is really sudden, but another part of me thinks that we should just tell him and deal with the consequences."

"I don't know," said Laura, "But we have dinner to go through…I'll see what vibe I am getting from him."

There was a knock at the door and Shannon called for them to come in. Boone's head poked into the room. Shannon smiled at him and stood up from the bed. She gave Boone a hug and then walked out of the room. Boone opened the door and began to walk in, but Christian ran up behind him, gave Laura a hug, and then ran out again. Boone closed the door and sat down across from Laura.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. Laura smiled and threw her arms around Boone's next and held onto him.

"I'm sorry I called your Dad insane," said Boone.

"I'm sorry my Dad is insane," said Laura with a small laugh.

"It's up to you how and when you want to tell your Dad," Said Boone, "I'll just go with the flow."

"Even if he takes a knife from the table and whips it into your leg?" asked Laura.

"Um. Yeah?" asked Boone after gulping.

"I love you," said Laura.

"I know," said Boone, "I think we should get a dog."

"Our apartment is not big enough for a dog," said Laura laughing, "How about a cat?"

"Can I name it Copernicus?" asked Boone.

"Yes," replied Laura.

"Alright," said Boone.

"Why do you want a pet?" asked Laura.

"I need to get use to taking care of something," laughed Boone, "Something to help me become more mature."

"Ha," said Laura, "We have dinner to go to."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Everyone was at dinner, everyone. It could not have been more uncomfortable for big announcements. Grandpa Matthew was there and Grandma Kristin, Sawyer and Shannon of course, Claire and David, Jack and Kate, and all the kids…all of them. Not one person was missing from this Sunday night dinner. They were all dispersed around the table. Hannah and Jake were at one corner, immersed in their own conversation. Jack and Kate had Audrey's highchair between them. David and Grandpa Matthew were arguing over American sports. Sawyer kept shooting looks over to Boone who was sitting between Laura and Emma, who were talking over him in whispers about baby names.

After dinner was done, Kate, Shannon, and Claire has begun to clear away all the dishes, while Jack and David got the dessert out from the refrigerator. Laura looked over at Boone and nodded her head once. Boone gave her a nervous, but sincere smile. Laura stood up and cleared her throat, just as everyone sat down at the table.

"Hi," she said, her voice cracking, "Um. Boone and I have a little announcement for everyone. We found out a few weeks ago that we are going to have a baby. So yeah…I'm pregnant."

To be continued…


	79. Everything

Chapter 32: Everything

"What do you think of this?" asked Laura walking over to a perfectly white crib with a tall canopy over it. Boone walked over to the cribs and looked at the large price tag hanging off of it.

"Maybe," said Boone roll his eyes, "If I sell every drop of blood in my body. Then maybe we can possibly afford it. But I cannot promise anything."

"Shut-up," said Laura, "I know we can't afford it, but I was just looking."

"Have your Dad buy it for you," said Boone, "Since he will do anything to make you like him more then me. He has just stopped shooting me dirty looks."

"I'm sorry," said Laura, "But it's not my fault that he took the news like that. He almost lunged across the table at us. Don't think for one second that don't envy you and how your parents took the news. They were so generally happy. Everyone is happy, except for my Dad. It pisses me off enough, so don't make it worse."

"I don't think I could make it worse," Boone admitted walking away from her.

He hated going into these stores. The tiny little clothes that lined the walls, the rows of highchairs and cribs. The toys, the bottles, everything...most of which they could not afford. They could barely afford to take care of themselves, how are they going to take care of a baby. Boone could ask his parents for financial help, but his pride stood in the way. He had promised to take care of Laura and even if he had to sell his blood he was going to.

"I think we should leave now, " said Laura walking up to him after having several minutes apart to cool down.

"I don't understand why you make me come into these stores in the first place," said Boone angrily, "Because you know the only thing we can afford in here is the gumball in the machine by the front door."

"Maybe because I want to pretend that we can buy all of this," said

Laura sadly.

"Well we can't," Boone snapped.

"I know!" said Laura, "I know, you don't have to remind me, I haven't forgotten, you are starting to prove my Dad right."

Boone pulled his car keys out of his pocket, handed them to Laura and walked away from her and right out of the store. He walked down the sidewalk of the strip mall towards the mall at the other end of the street. Inside he found the Shoe Palace where Hannah was working. Hannah saw him as he walked in and gave him a quick smile and a signal to show that she would be over in a minute.

"Hey," she said a few minutes later, "What's wrong?"

"Everything," said Boone frustrated. "Can we go for a walk."

"Sure," said Hannah, "I'll take my break. Let's go."

Hannah wrapped her arm with Boone's and led him to the food court. She bought him a chocolate milkshake and sat down with him.

"What's up?" asked Hannah.

"Laura," said Boone shaking his head, "She drags me into all these baby stores, and makes me look at all these things that I can't afford to buy her. And then I think about how Sawyer doesn't think that I can provide for her and I am starting to think that he may be right."

"Don't let Sawyer affect your life like this Boone," said Hannah, "He is just obsessed with making sure that his kids have the best life. Sawyer has some kind of past, I only that because I read Mom's book...and I was told not to tell anyone. I think he needs to protect those who are close to him.

He will eventually see that you are doing the best you can."

"Yeah maybe when we get a divorce," said Boone exhaling deeply, "It seems for like the last month Laura and I have been doing lately is fighting."

"That's typical," said Hannah waving her hand around nonchalantly, "Do you see our parents? They fight over the most random and stupid things, but they always just forget about it. And even when it is a big thing, they always make up. Always."

"I want what they have," said Boone, "And I thought Laura and I did, because look at them, they have the perfect relationship. No one else I have met have ever been that in love."

"Everyone wants what they have," said Hannah, "And not many people get it, but I think you two do. I mean if Laura didn't love you, she wouldn't have married you. She would have listened to Sawyer in the first place."

"True," said Boone shrugging his shoulders. "It also took me 18 years for her to go out with me."

"Yeah," said Hannah, "Don't give up yet, okay?"

"Yeah," Boone softly, "I won't, but I don't know if she has."

* * *

Laura walked through the front door of her former home, her parents were sitting together on the couch watching a movie. They both looked at her oddly as she walked past them and up to her bedroom. She went and sat in the closet this time, she had no desire to look upon the beach or the Shepard house. Right now, she wanted Boone to be the furthest thought for her mind, but he kept resurfacing. Over and over again, she tried singing to herself, thinking of baby names. But nothing worker. She was so mad at Sawyer, and Boone and everyone at this point. She had to get out of this house too, to many memories, she needs to go somewhere.

Laura stood up, her waist had begun to grown, she was heading towards her third month, she was still able to wear her own clothes, but they were indeed tighter. She thought for a second, maternity clothes, she hadn't even thought about those and how much money she would need.

"Laura?" called Sawyer as Laura walked down the stairs, her arms crossed in front of her stomach.

"I don't want to talk, "said Laura simply as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Come on sweetie," he said reaching out towards her.

"I don't want to talk to you!" snapped Laura loudly.

"Laura!" said Shannon loudly, her voice full of shock.

Laura looked over at Sawyer, whose face was full of confusion. He looked a little hurt, and even a little angry. Laura's eyes filled with tears as she swallowed. It felt like there was a rock in her throat that wouldn't go away.

"Do you know what you have done?" asked Laura tearing running down her face, "You have ruined what should be one of the happiest times of my life.

You have scared my husband half to death, he doubts everything, every decision we have made. Do you think I would have married him, if I didn't think things would work out. I just wish you would trust me and my judgment.

I know what I am doing. And I don't need to live in a big house by the beach, I don't need any of this. I am perfectly happy in my little apartment with my husband. I don't need anything more then him! And I just wish you would accept that!"

Laura, her face red and wet, ran out of the house into the nighttime air.

She walked over to her car, opened the door and slammed it closed. She rested her head down on the steering wheel and began to sob. Her chest heaved up and down as the tears ran down her cheeks, falling onto her lap.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Boone sitting in the chair next to her. Laura lunged into his arms and cried on his shoulder.

"I don't want to be like this," said Laura trying to regain her composure as she sat up and scooted away from him.

Boone just looked at her and brushed damp hairs out her face.

"And I know that I have been acting different since this happen," she said calming down, "And I am sorry. I just wanted his approval so bad. And I realized that if I have to choose between him and you, that I am going to choose you."

"I don't want it to be like this," Boone said sadly.

"Me neither," said Laura, "But you are my life now, please take me home."

* * *

Boone was sleeping on the couch, his head resting on the armrest, Laura's head was on his chest, she was also sleeping. The had both fallen asleep in the middle of their favorite money. They had made dinner together, well...Boone made dinner while Laura sat on the counter top with a baby name book.

They went through all the names, crossing out ones they hated and circling the ones they liked. Laura was extremely pleased that Christian had givenLucy the middle name of Oprah, because it would mean that her own child wouldn't have that name.

There was a loud knock at the door. Boone woke up suddenly, causing Laura to wake up as well. Boone checked his watch, it was after midnight, Boone shrugged and stood up to answer the door. He looked out the peep hole and swore softly. He undid the chain, and opened the door to reveal Sawyer.

"Hi," said Sawyer uncomfortably.

"Hi," said Boone stiffly.

"Can I talk to you?" Sawyer asked Laura.

Laura looked at him, closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and nodded.

Laura had left the house two hours ago, Boone was beginning to worry maybe Sawyer had kidnapped her and taken her to India...or China. Somewhere were Boone could not find her. The door opened and Boone stood up, Laura walked in alone, beaming from ear to ear. she walked over to Boone and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Laura?" he asked puzzled by her behavior.

"Yes?" asked Laura her eyes sparkling.

"Are you okay?" asked Boone.

"Better then ever," she said smiling. "Everything is going to be fine. everything is going to be perfect."

"Are you high?" he asked.

"No," said Laura laughing, "You'll find out soon enough. Sawyer is waiting for you in the hall.

"Say what?" asked Boone.

"Please go out there," said Laura.

"No way," said Boone taking a step back.

"Why?" asked Laura titling her head to the side.

"Oh I don't know," said Boone, "Maybe because I would like to live!"

"He won't kill you," laughed Laura.

"Oh really?" asked Boone trying to turn around, "Has he been smoking the happy grass? Because for the last 21 years I think he has wanted me dead, and I am supposed to believe that everything has changed in two hours?"

"yes," Laura said simply. "Just go!"

"Fine," said Boone, "But if I don't come back, remember how brave I was."

* * *

"How did it go?" asked Shannon standing up as Sawyer walked back into the house.

"Good," he said walking over to her. He took her hand in his and gave it a quick sqeeze, "I told her everything."

"Everything?" asked Shannon she eyes widening with shock, "Everything?"

"Everything, it took a while," explained Sawyer, "But I told her about my parents, about my life, about everything."

"How did she take it?" asked Shannon.

"I think she was happy that I trusted her enough to tell her, " said Sawyer.

"And I gave Boone my blessing."

"You did?" asked Shannon excitedly. She was almost bouncing up and down.

"Yes." said Sawyer nodding.

"I am so proud of you," said Shannon after kissing him. "I really am.

Did you mean though?"

"I did," said Sawyer, he looked away and then back at Shannon, "Am I insane about our kids?"

"Let's call it passionate," said Shannon with a laugh.

"So that's a yes," said Sawyer crossing his arms.

"Yeah, pretty much."

To be continued...


	80. The Lucky One

Chapter 33: The Lucky One

They were lying together on Jake's bed, close, but not to close. He was kissing her gently, her hair in his face, his hands gently on hers. Jake nudged himself closer to her as their kisses grew deeper, his hand traveled from her face to her shoulder. His fingers traced down her arm, and onto her hips, slowly his hand stretched out onto her lower back, slowly hiking up the back of her shirt.

"Jake," Hannah said softly not wanting to separate their lips. She pulled her shirt down below her pant waist.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. He nudged himself closer to her, so close that with another small movement they would be on top of one other.

Hannah separated herself from him, and sat up against the wall. Her hair was a mess, all over her face and in the air. Jake sat up as well; he looked at her with some disappointment.

"What?" he asked.

"I told you that I didn't want to go to far," said Hannah slightly frustrated, there were bright red patches on her cheeks. "I thought you said that would be okay."

"I did," Jake said feeling ashamed. "I am sorry. I don't know what came over me, baby."

"I don't want to go to far with you," said Hannah feeling as if she had explained this one hundred times before, "I want to save myself for marriage, that includes third base I don't want to round it or come close to it before that time."

"I know," he said desperately begging her forgiveness, "I am sorry Baby."

Hannah closed her eyes, she knew he was sorry. It might be hard for him, loving someone as complicated as her. She was reserved and stuck to her morals, she knew that his heart understood, but sometimes he head though differently.

"Hannah?" he asked softly.

Hannah opened her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" Hannah as she began a coughing fit, "What did you say?"

"I asked you to marry me, " Jake said sitting there. No ring in sight, no plan, he was speaking like an insane person.

"No," said Hannah shaking her head.

"No?" asked Jake shocked. He was barely able to find his voice, "Why?"

"Are you asking me that so I will go farther with you?" asked Hannah her voice had turned bitter and cold.

"No," said Jake beginning to panic. "Honestly Baby, I love you and want to marry you."

"First of all Jake," said Hannah getting off of his bed, "You don't ask a girl to marry you after she has stopped you from going to far, you don't do it without having any kind of plan in mind, and you don't do it without asking her Dad's permission."

"Do you want me to go ask Jack?" he asked standing up ready to run over to the Shepard's. "Will that make you say yes?"

"No," said Hannah angrily, "Nothing will make me say yes, this is some whim you are on. We are too young, we are in school, and I work at the Shoe Palace, Jake!"

"Baby," said Jake softly wishing that he had not said anything. "Can we forget I said anything?"

Hannah scoffed at him loudly. She grabbed her jacket from off the bed and ran out of the room. Jake walked to his window and watched as Hannah ran threw the rain back to her house and out of sight. Jake put his fist up to the cold glass; he knew he had just made a huge mistake.

* * *

"Is Jake Marshall in there?" asked Hannah to a girl who had just walked out of the class Jake was supposed to be attending at the University.

"No sorry," said the girl as she walked away with a bunch of her friends.

Hannah crossed her arms in front of her as she walked towards the cafeteria. She had been stopping at his classroom everyday to see if he was in class, but he never was. Yet, he always appeared in the cafeteria to meet her for lunch. There was something wrong with him, sometimes he would not call or be around for a whole day at a time. He never gave an excuse, just changed the subject.

"Hey Baby," said Jake swooping down upon her as she grabbed a soda from the vending machine. "How was class?"

"How was yours?" asked Hannah icily.

"Pretty boring," said Jake, his voice not quivering from the lie.

"Don't lie to me," said Hannah slamming her books on the table, causing several students to look over at them. "Don't you fucking lie to me."

"Hannah," he said softly looking around, "Let's not do this here…. please."

"No," said Hannah firmly, "Right here, right now. Explain."

"I dropped out of school," Jake said quickly once he realized there was no getting out of this. "About four months ago."

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Hannah, "And you are telling me now?"

"Yeah," said Jake not meeting her eyes, "But I can't tell you what I am doing quite yet."

"Why?" asked Hannah her hands on her hips. Jake did not answer. Hannah asked him again.

"Because," he said. He looked up at her, her hazel eyes stared right through him, "can you please just trust me on this? I promise I will tell you."

"No," said Hannah closing her eyes for a second as she felt her heart fall apart, "I don't think so, to many lies Jake. To many… I think we should take a break."

"Break as in your breaking up with me?" asked Jake his heart in his throat.

"Yes!" said Hannah bursting into tears as she picking up her books and ran out of the cafeteria, taking Jake's heart with her.

* * *

Hannah burst into the house and slammed the door behind her. She heard Audrey begin to cry in the living room and found Kate standing over the playpen, pacifier in one hand, and the remote control in the other. She looked up at her daughter, perplexed to see her home so soon. Hannah ran across the room and wrapped her arms around her mother's next.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Kate rubbing Hannah's back, "Honey?"

"I broke up with Jake," Hannah sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"Why?" asked Kate unable to stop herself.

"I don't know!" said Hannah as she began to sob even harder.

"Come on," said Kate breaking away from Hannah. She gave Audrey her pacifier and then led Hannah over to the couch. Hannah sat down at the edge, Kate sat down at the other and handed her a few tissues. "Tell me what happen."

Kate listened contently as Hannah told her everything that had happened the night before, about her discovering that Jake had dropped out of school, and how all of a sudden her emotions where running out of control, she was saying things she didn't mean and doing things she normally wouldn't.

"But I just can't go up to him and say 'oh never mind'", said Hannah, "I know that I broke his heart. I know it; I could see it in his eyes. I don't know why I broke up with him. I panicked…I really did."

"I understand," said Kate nodding slowly, "Women in this family run from commitment, I admit that in the beginning I ran from the feelings I had for your Dad. But you just need to sit down and think about what you want and how you are feeling."

"I think," said Hannah very slowly, "That Jake might love me too much. Do you know what I mean?"

"It seems like that you could cut of his left leg and fed it to your brothers and then give him a carrot as a replacement and he would still love you the same as before?" offered Kate forcing a small smile on Hannah's face.

"Yeah," said Hannah nodding in agreement to the bizarre explanation. "It scares me, because I know that I want to marry him, but I think that I am too young. I want to go to medical school; I am not ready to be a wife or a mother. Look how long it took me to become ready for a boyfriend again."

"And Jake waited for you the entire time," said Kate delicately. "And I think he would wait for you now as well."

"He would," Hannah said as a statement, not a question, "He would."

"He would," said Kate firmly. "I think there is no question about Jake's feelings for you, but a marriage is a two-person commitment, if you are not ready for that, then do no do it, okay?"

"Okay," said Hannah a single tear falling from her eye, "But I am just afraid that he won't take me back now."

* * *

"Dude!" said Boone angrily snatching away his boats away from Jake who had just attempted to put them into his own slot. "Those are mine. I paid for those. What's up with you?"

Jake turned around and sat on the edge of the fire truck across from them. Boone crossed his arms and listened as Jake told him everything. Boone's mouth was half-open when Jake finished his story.

"Your in shock that she broke up with me?" asked Jake as he looked at Boone's expression.

"No, I cannot believe that you proposed to my nineteen year old sister," Boone said his eyes narrowing.

"You were young when you got married," said Jake defensively.

"But I had this job," said Boone pointing to the firehouse, "And I had a firm foundation, plus I was 21 when I got married."

"We could wait," said Jake slapping his leg in frustration, "I don't know why I asked in the first place. It just happened, I have been thinking about asking her since we started going out if you want to know that truth. Because I just know, that we are supposed to be together."

"We all know that," said Boone, "But Hannah is one complicated girl, you have to take your time, and it really doesn't help that you lied to her, doesn't help at all."

"I know, but I think-------

Jake's words were cut off by the alarm that sounded from every corner of the building. From the ceiling, their fellow firefights started sliding down the pole, they all rushed over to their cubicles, Boone and Jake were already dressed in their suit, hats on, in the truck that they manned. Within in a minute, the trucks were pulling out into the sunset and down the Sydney street.

When they stopped they were in front of a huge warehouse, every window seemed to have flames spewing from it. Glass continued to shatter from unknown places, people were screaming, several trucks were already there, emptying thousands of gallons into the building.

"Marshall, Shepard," called the chief over to the boys who had begun to unravel the hose. Boone and Jake looked over at him, "We need you to go in, and there are people inside. Take the East entrance."

Boone and Jake looked at each other as the chief walked away. Each of them grabbed their oxygen tanks and axes and made their way to the entrance. Boone looked in and then looked at Jake. He held out his fight, Jake took his own fights and smacked it on top.

"God protect us," they said together as they walked into the building.

The flames were growing higher and higher, the smoke was so thick it was almost impossible to see, Boone led the way, trying his best to navigate, they walked up a pair of smoldering hot stairs towards where the office was supposed to be, Boone searched with his light for any sign of life, they could not see anyone.

Boone turned to Jake and shook his head and shrugged. There was no one, was it possible that they had already gotten out? Or perhaps they were already dead, but the flames were growing higher, wood was falling from the ceiling all around them, over the radio the chef was yelling at them to get out of there. Boone had no reservations; he motioned for Jake to follow him. But as they took one step back, the floor crashed beneath their feet, sending them plummeting fifteen feet below.

Jake could feel the heat of the floor beneath him, he moved and felt that he had tons of pieces of wood on his back. He could not see Boone, he reached out for him, and he felt him arm three feet away. He shook him and got no reply. Jake struggled to move and finally got free of his wooden cage. He stood up and found Boone laying face up, there was blood splattered on his helmet shield. He bent down and picked Boone up and threw him over his back. His only thought was on Hannah, and there was no way he was going to let his sisters, husband, and father of her child die. He would do his best to save him.

He was outside, he had found the entrance, black smoke seemed to rise hundreds of feet into the air, as soon as he reached grass, Jake feel to his knees, sending Boone over his shoulder. Jake had no energy left, he collapsed onto the ground, his helmet fell off his head, a picture of Hannah stuck into the top.

* * *

Laura had been watching the news at Jack and Kate's house, she had come over to take to Hannah about the baby shower, she was alone when she saw a shot of a burning warehouse and a sign saying that two firefighters had become trapped inside. At this point she had stood up, begging God that it wasn't Boone. But at that moment, a picture of Boone and Jake popped up on the screen. Laura had collapsed onto the floor, causing Hannah and Kate to run in. Kate screamed as she saw her son's smiling face disappear from the screen, Hannah ran to the television, grasped it with both hands and sobbed.

Laura was now running down the hallway of the hospital, from being five months pregnant she moved quickly, weaving in and out of doctors and nurses. She flew into the room that Jack had just walked out of. She dived into Boone's arms, forgetting about the burns and bruises that covered his body. She was sobbing into him. Kate and Jack stood to the side, waiting for their turn. Christian and Matthew had stayed in the waiting room with Audrey and Lucy.

Hannah stood in the doorway and watched Laura and Boone. She watched as Boone wiped away Laura's tears and kissed her gently. Laura would not let go of Boone's hand; she told him over and over again that she loved him. He reached out to her and put his hand on her stomach. Hannah's heart jerked as she realized, she wanted what they had. She wanted it more then anything, and she had had the opportunity.

Hannah looked out into the hallway when she recognized that shadows of Shannon and Sawyer. Shannon's eyes met hers and she nodded. Hannah backed up into the hallway and walked into the room where Jake was.

He was sitting up in bed; there were bruises and burns all over his arms and face as well. He was less injured then Boone, He sat up straighter as Hannah walked in. She walked over to him and punched him in the arm. Jake yelled in pain, but before he could say anything Hannah was wrapped around his neck.

She looked up suddenly and wiped away tears that had fallen.

"Why did you do this?" she asked softly.

"Because I saw what Boone was going to do for Laura and I wanted to do it for you," said Jake simply, "It has all been for you."

Hannah bit her lower lip.

"You saved his life," she said shaking her head, "There is no way I could ever thank you."

"Yes there is," he said softly, he reached into the table next to him and pulled out a little black box, "We don't have to get married now, not in a year, not in ten years, but please just say that you will be mine forever."

Tears fell from Hannah's eyes as she sat down on the edge of his bed. He opened the box, revealing a tiny little diamond ring. He had spent every penny he owned on this, and that was enough, she didn't need a fancy diamond ring like everyone else, she would have been happy with a ring from a candy machine.

"You are too good for me," said Hannah softly looking up at him.

"No," said Jake shaking his head, "I'm the lucky one. I love you baby."

"I love you too," she said removing the ring from the box.

"Does that mean you will marry me?" asked Jake.

"It does."

To be continued…


	81. Who says we have to say 'I Do?

Chapter 34: Who says we have to say 'I do'?

Kate was running as fast as she could, her arms pumping at her sides. She was slower on the beach, but still faster then Jack. Her headphones had fallen off and were no flying behind her. Jack was at her heals, about to catch up to her. Next thing she new she knew, her feet had left the ground, Jack had grabbed her around the waist, she was now laying on the sand, Jack at her side.

"You just can't let me win can you?" asked Kate laughing. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had formed on the back of her head and laid down in the sand.

"Of course not," said Jack rolling onto his side so he could look at Kate. She closed her eyes and smiled. She reached for his hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Afraid of Sawyer finding out that your wife can run faster then you?" laughed Kate.

"You know it," said Jack wiping away the sweat from his brow. He stood up and stretched his arms, he wore no shirt, and his finely chiseled chest gleamed in the early morning sunlight. He helped Kate to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wore a pair of shorts and a tight pink tank top; you would never know that she had five children. "Are you ready for this?"

"No," admitted Kate wrapped her arms around Jack, "Ew. You are all sweaty."

"I know," said Jack hugging her tighter making her squirm, "We have a wedding to get ready for…"

"I know," said Kate with mingled happiness and sadness, "Another child to say goodbye too."

"We knew he would be leaving soon," said Jack letting go of her and only holding onto her hand, "As soon as Boone felt, he would soon follow."

"Yeah," said Kate not wanting to talk about it anymore. "I bet you can't beat me back to the house."

"I love how you change the subject," said Jack giving her a small smile.

"You know that you'll get me to talk about it later," said Kate taking a step away from him a mischievous smile on her face, "So let's race."

* * *

"Hannah?" asked Kate poking her head into the room where Hannah, Laura, and Emma were getting ready. All the girls looked over at her, Laura and Hannah dressed in floor length sunshine yellow dresses. The dresses were complete with puffy sleeves and ruffles from the waist down.

"Yeah?" asked Hannah once in the hallway, she was not wearing the ring that Jake had given her three weeks ago. It was hidden in the top drawer of her dresser, Kate was the only one who knew about the engagement, and Hannah wanted to keep it a secret for now.

"When are you going to tell your Dad?" asked Kate softly. "It's been three weeks."

"I don't know," said Hannah shaking her head, "I wanted to wait until after Christian and Emma's wedding, I really didn't want it to ruin their day."

"You don't think your Dad will react well?" inquired Kate.

"Neither do you," said Hannah shrugging her shoulders, "I'll tell him soon."

"Alright," said Kate. She smiled and then eyed the dress that Hannah was wearing. "Damn those are bright."

"I look like a stick of butter," said Hannah slightly disgusted. "A big frilly, nasty slab of butter, But they go with the turquoise tuxedo's just fine."

"Oh yeah," laughed Kate as she walked away from Hannah and into her bedroom, where a bright yellow dress was waiting for her as well. Jack was standing there, already in his obnoxious tux. Kate fell onto the bed with laughter. Audrey began to squeal loudly at the sight of her mother. She had on a mini-version of the bridesmaids dress.

"I look like I am going to my prom," said Jack as he tied a bow tie around his next.

"You wore a turquoise tux to your prom?" asked Kate.

"No," said Jack sadly, "Peach."

"Oh nice," said Kate laughing. "I think I am ready to do this now."

"I knew you would be," said Jack turning around to face her, "Your amazingly strong."

"And fast," said Kate playfully.

"How fast can you get into that dress?" asked Jack laughing.

"That is not fair," said Kate picking up the dress, "It's more like a tent."

* * *

Emma was standing in front of Hannah's full-length mirror, admiring the dress she had picked out. It was long, straight, and sleeveless. There was no other detail to the dress, it was simple and traditional. Emma had a gardenia in her hair and a small veil clipped to the back of her head.

"I can't believe we are going to be sisters," said Hannah hugging Emma from the side, "We always thought we would be."

"We always were," said Emma softly looking at herself. She didn't look like herself at all, she was wearing make-up, she had on high-heals, and there was not one piece of tie-dyed fabric on her. "Hannah…"

"What?" asked Hannah sensing doubt in Emma's voice.

"I don't want this," Emma said quietly, this was the first time she was saying this out loud, it felt good, almost invigorating.

"Are you serious?" asked Laura standing up, her stomach protruding way into the space in front of her; it looked like she had a basketball underneath her dress. "I could be sitting on the couch, in my sweatpants, eating cake! It's not easy caring a baby, she kicks and punches my bladder all day and all night!"

Emma and Hannah burst out laughing. Hannah turned Emma around and removed the clip from Emma's hair, tossed the veil onto the bed, and handed her a pair of flip-flops and turned her towards the door.

"As your maid of honor," said Hannah, "I demand that you go and talk to Christian, he is over at Jake's, go, I shall distract everyone else, sense you are getting married in our living room."

"Laura," said Hannah as Emma started walking towards the stairs, Laura let out a blood-curdling scream. The effect was immediate, every single person in the house ran up the stairs to Laura, leaving the path open for Emma.

"Christian?" Emma said walking into the room. Christian turned around from the window and walked over to Emma. He was also wearing the bright blue tuxedo; his groomsmen; Matthew and Boone had just walked out the door, probably to see why there was a high-pitched yell coming from their neighbors.

"Do we have to do this?" he asked her sounding exasperated, "I thought that when we picked out the most god awful colors and got fried chicken catered and wanted to get married in my living room that our parents would say something!"

"I know," said Emma frustrated sitting down on Jake's bed, "This makes me so mad. I mean did they actually say that they wanted us to get married before moving in together."

"No…" answered Christian his voice trailing off.

"Then why are we?" asked Emma. "Why do we have to get married, we know that we don't want to be with anyone else, I love you more then anything in the world, and I love your daughter. Isn't that enough?"

"It's more then enough," said Christian beaming from ear to ear. "Plus I think Emma Shepard sounds stupid."

"Me too," said Emma laughing, "But just because our names sound stupid, doesn't mean we aren't mean to be together forever."

"Plus," said Christian taking her hands and lifting her to her feet, "My parents are always saying that if we are happy, then they are happy…so I think I would be happy living with you for the rest of my life, not married, but still…"

"Committed," Emma finished for him.

"Exactly," said Christian nodding wisely, "So what do you say…shall we call this thing off?"

"Hell yeah!" said Emma, "I need to get out of this hideous dress!"

"Dude!" said Boone walking into the room, he had obviously been eavesdropping from the hallway, "The wedding is off?"

"Yep," said Christian happily removing his bow tie, "We are turning this wedding into one big happy, island-people reunion party, I mean it's not like we don't see them all the time, but we have fried chicken, and people flew in from all over the place, Let's party, and you don't have to wear that."

"Thank God!" said Boone, "I can get this goddamn suit off! It is polyester and itchy!"

* * *

"I never thought they wanted this wedding," admitted Kate walking out the bathroom, she walked over to the side of her bed and crawled in. Jack was sitting up reading; he only gave her a three second glance.

"Then why did you let it go as far as it did?" asked Jack, "Did you see our living room, it looked like one giant garden, and there were so many flowers. Everywhere! Everything was draped in blue and yellow, it was so ugly. But the party was fun, and Claire wasn't to mad, which would have been scary, she is scary when she is mad."

"I know," said Kate shaking her head. She paused for a second before she changed the subject, "But we have to let Christian make his own decisions, I think he thought we wanted him to be married before he and Emma moved in together."

"Don't we?" asked Jack closing his book, placing it on the table next to the bed.

"Not necessarily," said Kate shrugging, "We told him as long as he stayed in school we would pay for the apartment, it's not like he got a penthouse suite, it's small and what a college student should have. Lucy has a nursery, and if he wanted to live with Emma, who is a student and has a job, then I think we should let him. As long as he is happy right?"

"Right," said Jack, "I guess Hannah will be the next one…hopefully, not for a really long time, don't think I could handle that."

"Oh," said Kate taken by surprise, "Yeah, a long time."

"I still think of her as a little kid," Jack admitted, "It just seems easier to let go of the twins, maybe because they are boys…"

"It's because they have always been independent," Kate said as if her answer was the answer to all the world's problems, "Unlike Hannah, who would rather have a quiet night at home with her parents, instead of hanging out with friends. She is not anti-social, just knows where she can always be herself."

"I swear you need your own talk show," said Jack smiling as he leaned in to kiss her, but right before he could the phone rang. "Damn."

"Be right back," Kate picked up the phone, "Hello…'

"MOM!"

"Christian?"

"Mom…"

"Baby what's wrong," Kate was grasping the phone with both hands. "Baby?"

"Mom, Emma's in the hospital."

"Honey I can't understand you," Kate was standing up now. "Slow down."

"Emma is in the hospital," sobbed Christian. "She had a miscarriage."

"I didn't know she was pregnant," said Kate, she was sitting on her knees. She did not know what to do; she had to get to the hospital now.

"Neither did we."

To be continued…


	82. Questioning Fate

Chapter 35: Questioning Fate

Christian walked out of the bedroom, to find Emma sitting on the couch, her eyes solely focused on the television. She was wearing sweatpants and a large t-shirt; she didn't look at him as he walked to the front door, Lucy now in his arms, about to be dropped off at Grandma and Grandpa's.

Christian turned around right before he turned the handle, he walked over behind Emma, bent over and kissed her on the cheek, she did not move as his whispered 'I love you' into her ear. She did not move as he left the apartment, only once she was sure he was gone, did she look after him.

He walked into his house and dropped Lucy off in the playpen that his sister was already occupying, the babies cooed loudly at each other. Christian smiled meekly as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen, only his Dad was there this morning.

"Hi," said Christian sitting down across from him at the island. This signaled that he wanted to have a deep conversation. Jack nodded signaling for Christian to start, "It's been two weeks, Dad. She hadn't said more then fifty words that whole time. She hasn't left the house, she won't talk to Hannah or Claire, and…I don't know what to do now."

"I don't know what to tell you," Jack said honestly, "I have never been in this situation before. All you need to do is be there for her, if and when she needs you. I think she is suffering from shock, and sometime soon, she will wake up."

"I'm scared," said Christian softly, "That we can't survive this, maybe we should have gotten married, maybe this would have been easier, but I wonder if she will want to leave me now. I am surprised that she hasn't moved out yet."

"I think she wants to be close to you," Jack said after a few minutes of thought, "She might just know that she wanted it…maybe it is a subconscious decision."

"This is so hard," said Christian resting his face in his hands, "It hurts so bad, and I need her to be there for me, but she isn't…."

"I know," said Jack, "But you have to stay strong…"

* * *

Claire walked into the apartment, she had gotten a key from Christian, Emma turned around once she realized that the steps coming towards were lighter, they did not belong to Christian.

"You don't look good," said Claire walking over to her, "Are you talking care of yourself?"

"Yes," said Emma softly. Her voice sounded scared and childish.

"Are you really?" asked Claire sitting down on the couch next to her. She reached out and took Emma's hand; it was cold. "Honey, we are all here for you, you need to reach out to us."

"I just want to be alone," said Emma pulling away her hand. "Please, Mum. I feel so weak."

"Maybe if you ate," suggested Claire, "Maybe if you went out side, honey, no one is trying make you get over this, and we just want to help you. You cannot stop living. What about Christian? Do you even wonder how he is doing? He still manages to get out of the house, go to school, and take care of his daughter…even though he just lost one."

"I'm sorry," said Emma shaking her head, "But can you please leave?"

* * *

"Boone?" asked Laura walking into the room that was slowly being made into a nursery. Boone looked up at her; they had saved up enough money to purchase a crib. Boone was slowly putting it together.

"What's up babe?" asked Boone standing up. He walked over to her and kissed her. He didn't want to say anything to Laura, just incase it sent her hormones into overdrive, but she was huge. Huge, there was no other word to describe it, huge.

"There is something I need to tell you," said Laura admiring the work Boone had done for her.

"What?" asked Boone?

"We are going to need another crib," said Laura.

"What?" asked Boone slightly angry, "You don't like this one anymore, come on honey, it is the one you wanted, and it has all the little frills and stuff."

"I want this one," said Laura laughing to herself, "We need this one, and another one."

"Why?" asked Boone stupidly.

"Because we are having twins," said Laura beaming from ear to ear, "That is why I am so freaking huge! And they are boys."

"What?" asked Boone almost falling down, his knees were about to give out, "Are you serious??"

"Yes!" said Laura jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

Boone kissed her deeply and jumped up and down, suddenly he stopped and looked at her.

"Damn we are going to need two of everything," said Boone looking around, "I am going to work more hours…"

"I know," said Laura still smiling, "But I have a favor to ask you…"

"Anything," said Boone.

"I don't want to tell anyone," said Laura, "In respect for Emma and Christian, I think it would be inappropriate to tell everyone now. Okay?"

"I agree", said Boone softly. "I agree."

* * *

Christian walked into the apartment and walked straight towards Lucy's room, he put his sleeping baby into the crib and then walked in front of the television Emma was sitting in front of and turned it off.

"Turn it back on," said Emma coldly.

"Not until we talk," said Christian sitting down on the coffee table in front of Emma, "We haven't talked since we left the hospital. I can't stand it anymore, I need you now, more then ever, and you just sit here day after day, and I just can't take it. You haven't even cried."

"How do you know?" asked Emma softly not meeting his eyes. "You are never around."

"Because I am going to school and taking care of my…our daughter," said Christian, "I have to go to school so I can get a job to support this family we want to have."

"Family?" asked Emma closing her eyes. When she reopened them, her blue-green eyes shot right through him, "How can we have a family? Our baby is gone. We didn't even get to enjoy the feeling of being pregnant, before we could, she was taken anyway from us."

"From us," said Christian, "Us. You are acting like you are the only one who lost the baby, we both lost it…her…him. We don't know what sex our baby was, she was to small…she was only eight weeks old."

"But she was still a baby!" yelled Emma.

"Of course she was!" said Christian standing up, "I wish with all my heart, that this had not happened, I would like nothing more to have a baby with you, but we didn't even know!"

"And that is supposed to make it easier?" Emma yelled at Christian showing her first sign of emotion in weeks.

"No!" said Christian, "But you need to realize what has happened, you haven't cried Emma, I don't understand how you are mourning…all you do is watch TV…. you don't talk to your Mom or Hannah. We are all here for you, are you just ignoring us all?"

"No!" said Emma frustrated with Boone. She put her hands over her face and went silent.

Christian stood up and walked out of the room. He went into their bedroom and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of the bed as tears began to stream down his face. He felt so lost and empty inside, like a piece of his heart had been ripped out. He hadn't gotten a chance to celebrate with Emma about their baby, before he even knew about their child's existence, she had been taken away from them. It wasn't fair and he was pissed. But he could not stop living, he still had Lucy and he had Emma, no matter how much she frustrated him or made him confused, he still had her.

Christian heard the door open; he had been asleep for around two hours. Emma did not lie down next to him; instead she walked over to his side of the bed and feel to her knees. She was sobbing, even in the dark he could hear her chest heaving, she gasped for air as she cried.

Christian went to her side and wrapped his arms around her and held her as tears fell from his eyes as well.

"Christian," she said through her tears, "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Christian told her, he lifted her head so their eyes met, "It's not your fault, don't ever blame yourself. There was nothing we could do, sometimes these things just happened."

"We didn't deserve this," said Emma shaking her head. "We have done nothing, and I am so mad. I am mad at God and the world for this happening."

"You can be mad," said Christian holding her hands tightly, "Be mad. We can be mad."

"I wanted to have this baby," said Emma.

"Me too," said Christian, "But we can name her, we can have other children."

"I don't know if I want too," said Emma only a few tears running down her face, "I don't know if I can."

"We don't have too," said Christian, "Whatever you want, sweetheart, whatever you want."

"How can you be this strong?" Emma asked. "I feel so weak compared to you."

"I find strength by knowing that these things happen for a reason," said Christian, "We have to accept this fate and keep on living."

"I know," said Emma, "But it's so hard."

"We have time," Christian told her softly, "A lifetime together."

Emma leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder; Christian wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

"Good morning," said Emma as Christian walked out of the room with Lucy. Christian stopped as he saw Emma standing up behind the kitchen counter, she smiled as she took a sip of coffee and then walked over to Christian gave him a kiss and then took Lucy out his arms.

"Hi Baby!" said Emma holding her up in the air. She brought Lucy down and kissed her forehead. "I'll take her to Mom and Dad's."

"Are you sure?" asked Christian in awe of Emma.

"Yep," said Emma, "I need to talk to Hannah and I figure my mom will be there too."

"You know that I am not the strong one here," Christian said to her as he handed her Lucy's bag.

"I am strong because of you," she said not looking at him, but at Lucy. She looked up and him and smiled. "I got to go, I don't want to be late for class, and we know that I will be stuck at your house forever."

"That is true," said Christian beaming from ear to ear. "I think that we should go to some kind of counseling, are you up for that?"

"Yes," said Emma nodding, "I love you."

"I love you more."

To be continued…


	83. Prior Engagements

Chapter 36:

Hannah was stuck; there was no getting out of this situation. Hannah had forgotten to take off her engagement ring before coming to the Sunday night dinner. Just as she sat down, Emma asked her what was on her hand, sparking the biggest conflict she had ever seen. Jack was yelling at Sawyer, and Sawyer was yelling right back. She loved that neither one of them had said one word to Hannah or Jake. They were just sitting there, holding hands, waiting for when it would be their turn to get a word in.

"Your son has nothing but bad intentions," said Jack, "We all know why he wants to get married while they are young, he has a one track mind."

"Maybe it is your daughter," said Sawyer, "My son has bent over backwards for her, he does everything she wants because she is a spoiled little brat!"

Jack punched Sawyer in the face; no one saw it coming. One second Jack and Sawyer were standing there, faces red and fuming, the next minutes Sawyer had flown backwards and hit the wall behind him. He stood up as Kate yelled at the rest of the family to get out of the room, and began fighting with Jack. He hit his jaw, causing Jack's lip to split open. Jack retaliated with another punch in the face.

"Sawyer!" screamed Shannon horrified. She jumped between the two men, she put her hands on Sawyer's chest and shoved him backwards, "Let's go." Sawyer did not argue, he turned and left the house slamming the door behind him.

"Jack!" said Kate angrily walking over to him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Did you hear what he said about Hannah?" asked Jack his lip and nose bleeding.

"I also heard what you said about Jake," said Kate pushing him back down in his chair. She left his side for a minute, when she returned she had an icepack for him. She handed it to him and sat down across from him, "So Hannah was right about you…"

"What?" asked Jack a bruise forming around his jaw.

"She knew you were going to react like this," answered Kate softly knowing that the kids would be attempting to listen from the other room, "I tried to tell her you would be more reasonable, but it turns out she was right."

"Are you supporting them?" asked Jack angrily.

"Yes," said Kate, "What other choice do we have? If we tell them they can't they will do it anyway, wouldn't you rather have a say then have them never talk to us again?"

"Hannah is in the middle of college and Jake is making the same income as Boone," said Jack, "But Hannah doesn't want to be something that will cost a few thousand dollars, she wants to be a doctor, do you realize that he can't provide for her?"

"If we help," offered Kate.

"We don't help Boone," said Jack.

"We help Christian," said Kate, "You can't discriminate amongst our children, it's not fair to them. You know you are acting like this because Hannah is a girl." Jack didn't answer her; he looked down at his feet. "You've always been protective, but even more so of Hannah, but it's not fair that we don't support her like all the boys. If she wants to get married we have to let her."

Kate stood up and left the room, Jack knew that once she had that, that it was final. There was no questioning the fact. Hannah was going to get married, she was going to leave, and slowly his whole family was disappearing.

* * *

"That went great," said Jake after a few minutes of silence. He and Hannah had gotten out of the house at their first chance. They had driven until they reached the peer, and now were sitting in the parking lot looking out at the ocean.

"I knew it was going to happen," said Hannah, her voice was soft. She had just stopped crying, "It almost doesn't seem worth it."

"What?" snapped Jake turning in his seat to face her.

"That's not what I meant," said Hannah quickly, "I meant it doesn't seem worth all this to get married now. I mean what is the big deal if we get married in a couple of year, when we are closer to being finically secure, everyone would be a lot happier."

"What happened to not caring what everyone else wanted? What happened to the Hannah I fell in love with?" asked Jake.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hannah, "I haven't changed at all, you're the one that has changed. You know that my family is the most important thing in my life, I would still be depressed and anger if they hadn't been there. And my Mom and Dad are everything to me, I love them more then anything and my brothers…and Audrey, they are my everything."

"Do you love them more the me?" asked Jake after a few minutes.

"That's not fair!" said Hannah her voice growing louder, "You cannot ask me to chose, because I won't… I never will. Never."

"What if I ask you to?" asked Jake.

"Then I would know that you did not love me," said Hannah fiercely, "And I pick them."

Hannah opened the car door and walked out into the drizzling rain. She slammed the door and ran away from the car and towards the city. Jake opened the window and called after her, but she continued to run away from him and into the darkness.

She was sitting at a bus stop underneath a glass roof when the car pulled up in front of it and Jack got out. She was shocked, she had called her Mom to come and get her. But before she knew what she was doing, she was running over to him and into his arms. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry," she said crying into his jacket.

"I am too," said Jack, "But let's go somewhere warm to talk."

They walked into the house, Kate didn't even move from the couch as they went into the kitchen; she just continued to watch the television. This was between and Hannah and Jack.

"Dad", Hannah said once they were sitting down across from each other, a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid, and stubborn, and…"

"You were just acting like me," said Jack shrugging his shoulders, "And I can't get mad at you for doing that. But I just started making up reasons why you would want to get married, I did want to think that you are old enough to get married, or move out. I didn't want to face the fact that you don't really need me anymore."

"I will always need you," said Hannah. She walked around the table and wrapped her arms around her Dad, "I need you and Mom more then anything in the entire world. If Jake can't accept that, then I don't want to be with him."

"Don't make that kind of choice," said Jack.

"It's too late," admitted Hannah, "I already did."

* * *

Jake slammed the door closed and was relieved to see that there was no one waiting for him. He ran up the stairs and into his room. He could see into the Shepard's house from here. He could see Hannah sitting in the kitchen with her Mom and Dad. They were smiling and laughing. He felt a pang of guilt; he was the one who had told her that she would have to choose between him and them. Was he surprised that she picked them? No. Not all, he would have been dumbfounded if she had picked him. He knew she loved him, but he had changed, he had been in love with her all his life and once she had finally told him that she had loved him, he was willing to do anything to make sure that they stayed together. But suddenly it had felt like her family was trying to rip them apart. He had panicked.

"Jake?" asked Laura poking her head into the room.

"What?" Jake snapped harshly.

"Oh don't use that tone with me," said Laura walking into the room, "I am six months pregnant and not in a very good mood, so let's just talk."

Laura sat down on his bed, her hands resting on her huge stomach. Jake looked at her for several minutes and then figured it would be better if he just accepted that she would not leave until they talked.

"Alright," said Jake sitting down across from her.

"So what happened?" asked Laura simply.

"I think she broke off the engagement," said Jake, hanging his head, "But I don't know. I asked her to choose between me and her family."

"You didn't," gasped Laura, "But I understand why you did, for a time there I thought I was going to have to choose between Boone and my family, and I was about to choose Boone, because I love him more then anything in the entire world."

"So are you saying Hannah doesn't love me?" asked Jake confused.

"No that is not what I am saying," said Laura, "Sorry, I am trying to say, that we all have to make decisions in our life, and what she chose might be what she wants right now. It doesn't mean she does not love you."

"Do you realize that there is one thing here that is the center of all the problems?" asked Jake suddenly.

"Dad," said Laura simply, "I did realize that. I don't know why he does the things he does, or says the things he says, but we know he loves us more then anything in the entire world, but he does occasionally get a little crazy…. Jake!"

Jake had just run out of the room, he swung around the banister and jumped down three stairs at a time into the kitchen, Sawyer was sitting there with Shannon.

"Jake!" said Shannon jumping to her feet, "Baby, what happened?"

"Well let's see," said Jake angrily, "She broke up with me again. Because I thought I had to make her chose between me and her family because someone here completely overreacted."

"Are you talking to me like that?" asked Sawyer looking at him, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, Dad, I am," said Jake, "I don't understand why you wouldn't let me marry Hannah, and it's not like she was crazy like Boone or immature. She is the most mature out of all of us; out of all of us she is the most driven. She is not using me or anything like that, we love each other and wanted to be married…"

"Wanted?" asked Shannon softly.

"Yeah, she broke it off," said Jake simply. "Thanks."

He stormed off leaving his parents in awkward silence. Shannon looked over at Sawyer, he looked angry, but then she realized it was his thinking face.

"Babe?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know why you still talk to me," said Sawyer shaking his head.

"Why do you say that?" asked Shannon.

"Because of all the shit I pull," he answered, "I think I am a complete failure as a Dad, did you see the way I ruin their lives?"

"You haven't ruined their lives," said Shannon, "But you are on the way, babe, you need to talk to Jake. Maybe tell him what you told Laura, because that seems to be effecting you now more then ever."

"I don't know why," said Sawyer.

"You do too," replied Shannon, "Because you love them to much, and you don't want them to go away, you don't want to feel what you felt for all those years. You don't want to be alone."

"I know I never will be," said Sawyer taking Shannon's hand, "But it's hard to let go."

"It's not going to get any easier," Shannon said firmly, "So go, and talk to you son…"

* * *

"Hi," said Jake walking over to Jack. He had called him the night before and asked him to meet him for lunch at the corner diner.

"Hello," said Jack.

"I am just going to get to the point," said Jake talking very quickly because of his nerves, "I wanted to ask your permission to marry Hannah. I know you think that I can't provide for her, and I know that part of it is right. I can provide everything for her, except for her college tuition, but everything else I can do. I want you to know that I love your daughter more then anything in the world and would do anything for her. I don't know if she still wants to marry me, but if she does, I would feel better knowing that you were behind us. I know she loves me, but she loves you more, you will be the number won man in her life, and I accept that, I just want to be with her."

"You could have left it to a one sentence question," said Jack. "Because I give you my blessing."

"Really?" asked Jack excited.

"Yes," said Jack nodding, "But before you get to happy, you might want to talk to Hannah."

"Oh yeah," said Jake, "Thank you so much, but I got to go."

Once Jake had run out of the restaurant, Kate exited the booth right behind them and sat across from Jack.

"See," she said, "I knew you could handle this on your own."

"But I'm glad you were here anyway," said Jack. "I couldn't do anything without you."

* * *

"Audrey!" said Hannah lifting her baby sister into the air so she would giggle and squirm. She brought the baby back down and kissed the top of her head. Her sister had turn one years old earlier in that week; she could not believe an entire year had already passed so fast. She placed the baby on her lap and turned on the television.

The door opened and Jake walked into the house, Hannah just stared at him, she looked over at him, he seemed flustered and anxious.

"Please leave," Hannah said standing up, holding Audrey against her hip. "I have nothing to say to you. We tried to make it work, and it didn't. Do you have to keep coming back?"

"Yes," said Jake walking over to her, "Because it didn't work because we let stupid things break us apart."

"I don't think that asking me to make a choice between my family and you was stupid," said Hannah harshly, "And I don't appreciate you saying that."

"I asked your Dad for his permission to marry you," Jake said.

"Really?" asked Hannah her icy exterior melting away immediately. "And?"

"He gave it," Jake replied, "Baby, I love you, and you can keep trying to push me away, but it won't work. Nothing can make me stop loving you, I know that I can be stupid, and I know that you are stubborn, when you are meant to be with something you can't help it."

Hannah closed her eyes and when she reopened them, a tear fell onto her cheek.

"Don't cry," said Jake wiping away the tear, "Please baby."

"I'm not sad," said Hannah shaking her head, "I just can't believe you keep coming back to me. Everything I have put you through, everything I have said."

"I love you, everything about you, your temper…everything," said Jake, "So please marry me?"

"Yes," said Hannah, "A thousand times yes."

To be continued…


	84. Do Good, Be Good

Chapter 37: Be Good, Do Good

This had to be the worst out of the three apartments Hannah and Kate had seen today. It had peeling wallpaper on every single wall, shag carpeting, and a musty smell that seems to seep underneath their skin. This one only had one bedroom, which was enough for Jake and Hannah, but the bathroom was lacking a sink and the kitchen was so small you could walk from one side to another with three steps.

"Sweetheart," said Kate as Hannah frowned after looking out of the bedroom window into the great view of a power plant. "Maybe you should go with the other apartment."

"You mean the one with Boone and Christian as neighbors?" asked Hannah her arms crossed, she knew that she could afford one of those cute starter homes, but she never thought that she would be in this dump.

"Well they would be there if you needed anything," Kate said with a shrug of her shoulders. "And I mean, just because they would live on each side of you doesn't mean that they would always be prying into your business."

Hannah raised her eyebrows at her Mom and put a hand on her hip.

"True," said Kate nodding, "They would be spying on you. But they spy because they love."

"They spy because they are insane," said Hannah, "And they can't accept that there younger sister is getting marred, that there little brother has graduated from high school, and that childhood is over."

"Their childhood will never be over," Kate said matter-of-factly, "We knew this when Boone and Christian moved into the same apartment complex, the day those boys don't live in the same building or at least the same neighborhood is the day the world ends."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the one?" asked Jake his eyes covered by Hannah's hands.

"Oh yeah," Hannah said leading him into the front door of their new apartment, "This is the place, it needs some paint and some TLC but we have a couple of months to do that before the wedding. It will be fun."

"And did you meet the neighbors yet?" asked Jake curiously as Hannah led him into the living room.

"Oh yeah," said Hannah beaming, "They are great, I think they will almost be like family to us."

"Oh that's good," Jake, said impatiently, "Can I look now?"

"Yep!" exclaimed Hannah lowering her hands, she wrapped her arms around his waist as Jake looked around their new apartment. There was a great room, kitchen, living room, and small dinning room all in one. Everything was a yellowing white color. Off the living room was a small hallway that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. Off the bedroom was the balcony. "What do you think?"

"I think it's awesome," said Jake.

"Honestly?" questioned Hannah, "Your not just saying that because you want me to feel good?"

"Well…" Jake said pausing for dramatic affect. Hannah hit him in the shoulder, "Just playing baby, of course I love it. It's perfect."

"Dude?" asked Christian walking out from the hallway towards them. "First of all you might want to keep the bedroom window closed, you don't know who might be sneaking into your apartment, and second of all, do you have any sugar?"

"How the hell did you get into here?" asked Jake pointing at Christian.

"I went down the escape ladder," said Christian shrugging nonchalantly, "We are neighbors."

"These are the neighbors you were talking about?" asked Jake turning to Hannah.

"Yep," said Hannah nodding, "Those are our neighbors. Christian and Emma are above us and Laura and Boone and two down from them. I wasn't planning this, but these were the nicest apartments."

"Don't lie," said Christian shaking his head, "She just could not bare the thought of being away from us anymore. So she moved below us, and don't worry we won't drop in without calling."

* * *

"Promise that you will call?" asked Kate as she walked with Matthew.

"You know that he won't," said Boone walking two feet behind them, hand in hand with an eight month pregnant Laura. "He is going to Boston, the girls there are pretty hot I heard."

"Don't listen to him," said Hannah carrying Audrey on her hip, "You will call won't you?"

"I will," said Matthew hastily trying to reassure his mother. Jack was walking along side Kate; he was trying slowly trying to pry the grip she had on her sons arm. "At least once a week, when I get some time away from work and school."

"Well I guess he is going to be the favorite now," said Christian grumpily, "He is the one that is going to Harvard, getting a full ride because he is so brilliant. Got an offer to go there because the classes at the University we not challenging enough for our brilliant scientist. And now he gets to work in the research department and go to school for free. Yeah, we aren't proud of you at all."

Everyone stopped and looked over at Christian. He looked from Matthew, to Kate, back to Matthew and then walked up to his little brother and wrapped his arms around his neck and began to sob loudly.

"Be good," he said softly as he began to laugh at himself for being so dramatic. "Do good."

"I'll miss you too," said Matthew patting Christian's back. Everyone took turns until it was Jack's. Jack put an arm around his shoulder and led him away from the rest of the family.

"Be safe," Jack said, "If you need anything we are just a phone call away. We will see you in January."

"Bye Dad," said Matthew hugging his Dad and then his Mum for the tenth time. He took his step towards the gate, his parents could follow him any further, he gave them a little wave as he walked through the door, leaving his childhood behind.

LOST

"Kate?" asked Jack walking into the kitchen. Kate was sitting there in the pitch-black kitchen a carton of ice cream in front of her, "What are you doing? Why don't you come to bed?"

"Because I am depressed," said Kate softly her mouth full of Chunky Monkey.

"I see," said Jack sitting down next to her, he took the spoon away from her and push the ice cream away. He took her hands and his and looked into her sad hazel eyes. "Too fast?"

"Way to fast," said Kate delicately, "It seems like yesterday they were little babies…and we were taking them to the beach for a family picnic, before they had friends and wanted to hang out with them. Before high school, before they got married and had children of there own. Two years ago they were all still at home and now they are all gone."

"I know," said Jack wiping a tear that had fallen from Kate's eye, "But we have Audrey."

"I know," said Kate, "But what if all of them move away, who is she going to have to grow up with? I don't want her to grow up like an only child; we both know how that felt and it isn't too much fun. Of course she would be spoiled, but she needs someone to play with, to get into a fight with. The kids are going to be around, but at nightime when it's just us, I want her to have someone other then us, someone her age she can relate too..."

"Are you saying you want to have another baby," said Jack puzzled.

"No," said Kate looking down at the floor for a moment, "But then again yes. But I don't think I could have another one, it was difficult having Audrey. Almost ripped us apart, I don't want that to happen. It was hard emotionally and physically"

"It would be different this time," said Jack feeling slightly ashamed.

"Oh I know," said Kate smiling trying to lift Jack's sprits, "But what if we adopted a baby?"

"Are you serious?" asked Jack.

"Jack we have been married for almost 20 years," said Kate smirking, "You should know by now when I say something I mean it, I mean it with a hundred percent certainty."

"Let's adopt a baby then," said Jack.

"Really?" asked Kate excited, "Your not afraid that people will think we are trying to repopulate the world?"

"And so what if we are?" Jack asked standing up, "Everyone's just jealous because they don't have what we have."

"That's true," Kate, said, "You have me and we know that every man is jealous of that."

"They would have to be blind if they weren't," Jack said pulling Kate to her feet.

"God," said Kate turning her head to the side, "After twenty-five years together you can still make me blush."

LOST

"So…" said Boone trying to break the tension in the room. Kate and Jack were sitting in a room in the Sydney airport along with Hannah, Christian, Grandpa Matthew, David, Claire, and their social worker, Amanda, "What do you think she will look like?"

"Um," said Christian hitting Boone upside the head, "Like a baby."

"She is Chinese, Chris," said Hannah shaking her head in embarrassment, "So she will most likely have black hair and almond shaped eyes..."

"I know that," said Christian his eyes narrowing as he glared at his sister, "I'm the smart twin remember."

"Hey!" said Boone smacking Christian back.

"Guys!" snapped Jack, both of the twins looked over at Jack who pointed at Kate. She was pacing now in anticipation, Audrey was on her back, sleeping comfortably in her papoose. . A whole month they had to wait for their baby to come over from the Beijing orphanage. Amanda had to come over the house several times to check to make sure that everything with adequate. Every member of the family had to be interview. And after that it had taken the month to get everything ready and for the paper work to go through.

"The plane has landed," said Amanda after answering her cell phone, "We need to go down to gate 15."

Kate walking very quickly, her hand intertwined with Jack's, they reached the gate and immediately saw a small Chinese woman holding a car seat in her hand, a four-month-old baby in it. Kate walked up to her and squatted down as the woman handed her the baby.

"Jack," whispered Kate as she looked down at their sleeping baby, Audrey now in her arms. The baby had a mess of black hair, her skin looked like porcelain. She was perfect in everyway, "She is so beautiful."

Jack bent down and picked up their baby. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Jack, suddenly a huge smile broke across her face and she cooed loudly.

"Aw," said everyone around them.

Jack held the baby for a minute and then handed her over to Kate who held her and Audrey at the same time. She was a pro at handling more then one baby at a time. Audrey cooed loudly, she looked up at her Mum and then back down at the baby. She poked the baby with a chubby little finger and then rested her head on her Mum's shoulder, she approved.

"Audrey," said Kate softly, "Meet your little sister Gracie."

* * *

"Oh my god!" squealed Shannon as Kate walking into the house, Gracie in her arms, she had almost cried when she had to put her into her car seat. "Let me see that baby!"

Kate handed Gracie over to Shannon who went insane over the new addition to the family. Kate noticed right away that Sawyer was not present; he had not been around ever since the fight between him and Jack. They had not spoken in nearly two months and there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

"Dad?" asked Boone tugging on his father's sleeve.

Jack turned around, a sleeping Audrey in his arms, "What?"

"Do women always get like that over babies?" asked Boone nervously.

"Of course they do," said Jack laughing, "They are cute and small, of course women like them. Be lucky that you were not present at Laura's baby shower, I had to walk through it and almost died from all the giggling and girl stuff."

"Thank god," said Boone shaking his head mortally afraid of when his own babies would be born. "Which reminds me, I got to go. I'll be over later for dinner."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" screamed Laura as Boone walked into the apartment.

"You knew exactly where I was, I was at the airport getting Gracie," said Boone tossing his car keys onto the couch, "So why are you yelling?"

"Because no one answers their goddamn phone anymore!" said Laura who was holding a suitcase, "I thought for a second that I was going to have to drive myself to the hospital."

"Oh god," said Boone his face going stark white, "I think I am going to faint."

"If you do I swear to god," said Laura angrily, "I will kill you. We need to get to the hospital now."

"Okay," said Boone grabbing his keys. He walked over to Laura and took the suitcase away from her and put his arm around her. "Let's go."

To be continued…


	85. Twins, The Sequel

Chapter 38: Twins…the Sequel

"Damn it Boone, I swear to god if you do not drive faster!" yelled Laura after another contraction.

"I am driving as fast as I can, sweetie!" snapped Boone accelerating another ten miles.

"Not to fast," said Laura her eyes on the speedometer, "This car carries your wife and two unborn children!"

"Sweetie," said Boone exasperated, "You might me to drive fast, call our parents and your parents all at once, gimme a second!"

"Don't sweetie me!" said Laura shooting him a dirty look, "You do not know this kind of pain!"

"Thank God," said Boone as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

By the time he had gotten out of the car, Laura had been wiped away, he saw the back of her in a wheel chair rushing towards the emergency room doors. Boone tossed his keys to a random nurse and ran after Laura. He was at the elevator when he could finally stop. Laura put her arm into the air, her hand searching for his. Boone put his hand in her and she pulled him down to his knees so they would be face to face.

"I need you," she said softly sweat droplets forming on her forehead, "Don't leave, okay?"

"I won't," said Boone nodding furiously.

"Boone!" said Emily Michaels walking into the room, "And Laura, so nice to see you too. I think that it is possible that you might have your babies on Christmas."

"How much longer?" asked Laura as Emily disappeared behind her.

"Probably an hour or so," said Emily standing back up, "Do you want medication?"

Laura looked over at Boone and then back at Emily.

"Absolutely."

"Boone," said Laura once he was at her side again. "I need you to go get my Mom."

"I thought you didn't want me to leave?" he asked.

"Boone!"

"I'm going, I'm gone!"

Boone was down the elevator and towards the front door of the hospital when he saw Shannon, Kate, Jack, and Sawyer walk through the door. Sawyer and Jack were at a far distance, not even looking at each other. Kate and Shannon were talking rapidly to each other, they both stopped when they saw Boone.

"Laura wants you," he said to Shannon, "You might want to hurry, she is a bit crazy."

"No honey," said Kate as Shannon swept past them, "She is in labor."

"Same difference," said Jack putting a hand on Boone's shoulder, "How are you holding up?"

"Well after being screamed at for an hour so far I think I am doing pretty good," said Boone simply.

"I never yelled at you did I?" asked Kate as they walked back to the elevator.

"Nah," said Jack shaking his head, "All of the kids births were crazy. Boone and Christian premature, Hannah almost coming in a department store, I almost missed Matthew's, Audrey I delivered, with Gracie all I had to do was pick her up from the airport."

"She was the easiest," said Kate laughing as they entered the elevator. Sawyer stood outside of it and just looked at them. "Sawyer get in the elevator."

Sawyer got in and walked over to the corner. He said nothing to no one as the lift went higher and higher. Suddenly with a jerk the elevator stopped. Kate said nothing; she looked at Jack who looked over at Boone. Boone was looking around like a crazy man. He started banging on the door and yelling words that he seemed to be making up off the top of his head.

"Hello?" asked Boone banging on the door some more, "Hello!"

"Honey calm down," said Kate pressing the emergency button.

"Hello what is your emergency?" asked a monotone female voice.

"I'm stuck in an elevator and my wife is in labor!" yelled Boone angrily.

"Is she in there with you sir?" asked the voice.

"No," said Boone, "She is in the maternity ward, but if I don't get up there now she is going to kill me."

"We will have you out as soon as we can," said the woman.

"Mum!" Boone said whipping around quickly, "Dad?"

"We have to be patient," said Kate trying to calm him down, "Getting all crazy will not make things go any faster, just relax."

"I can't," said Boone sitting down against the wall between his parents, "She needs me."

"I know baby," said Kate helplessly. She looked over at Jack who gave her a small smile. Boone rested his head against her shoulder and sighed.

"We are having twins," said Boone softly.

"You are?" asked Kate excitedly, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it was the same week that Christian and Emma lost their baby," said Boone simply, "We thought we would keep it a secret in respect for them."

"That is very mature of you," said Jack, "I'm proud of you."

Sawyer scoffed loudly, he was not trying to hide his anger with Jack.

"Were we talking to you?" asked Jack looking over at Sawyer.

"I just thought I would add my two cents," said Sawyer shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't you act a little more mature," snapped Jack, "It is your daughter that is sitting two floors above us, in labor with twins."

"Don't talk to me like you are a better father then me," said Sawyer eyeing Jack angrily, "because you're not."

"Well maybe I accept my kids instead of trying to tie them down so they cannot leave," said Jack.

"Well maybe I am not trying to repopulate the world," Sawyer said icily. He looked over at Kate whose face had fallen. Despite no longer having feelings for her, she was his friend and he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Don't you talk about my family," Jack said standing up, "We might have six kids but we love them all equally and give them the best life they could ever ask for, and if you knew that then there would be no reason to doubt our decisions."

"There you go again," said Sawyer angrily, "Trying to be father of the year again. It is hard to be a good dad when you've got Captain America to compete with. The Dad that has the perfect job and the perfect family, we can't all be like that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Jack angrily, "You are being stupid. No body in this elevator is perfect and you know that. How many times have I come over to your house because Kate and I have gotten into a fight? And I reacted the same way you did when Hannah and Jake said they wanted to get married. You just have a problem letting go, okay man? Leave me out of it."

"I'm going to punch you again," said Sawyer bitterly.

"Please man," said Jack sitting back down. "Just realize that you have no one to live up to and you are just being stupid because you have realized that you are about to be a grandfather and you are old."

"You were a grandparent first," said Sawyer sneering.

"Yeah," said Jack shrugging, "You wanna make something out of it?"

"Nope," said Sawyer sitting back a smile on his face, "I'm good."

"Men," Kate said loudly shaking her head from side to side. "So stupid."

"Hello," said a voice suddenly. Everyone looked up and saw a firefight staring back down at them from a whole in the ceiling, "Who is the husband of Laura Shepard?"

"Me," said Boone jumping up.

"Okay," said the firefighter, "Well she is making quite a disturbance so we have to come and get you now before she wakes up the whole hospital with her swearing."

"Definitely you daughter," Jack said to Sawyer.

"But," said Boone looking around to his parents and Sawyer.

"Go," said Sawyer, "Tell Laura we'll be there in a minute."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" yelled Laura as Boone ran into the room. Shannon was standing at her daughter's side a glass full of ice chips in her hand.

"I was in an elevator," said Boone.

"Where was in coming from?" asked Laura, "Hell? Because it sure did take a long time."

"Sorry," said Boone taking her hand, "How are you?"

"Well let's see," said Laura, "There are two rather large things about to come out of a tiny little space? How do you think?"

"Ah," said Boone his face becoming pale, "I think I am going to faint."

"I will kill you," said Laura in the middle on a contraction. Boone felt the sharp pain in his hand come and go as she squeezed the life out of it. "I want a snickers."

"What?" asked Boone looking up at her? "I thought you couldn't eat anything."

"I want the snickers," said Laura looking at him.

"Fine," said Boone running out of the room. As he ran down the hallway he passed the waiting room. Everyone was in there now. Everyone, David, Claire, his grandparents, Christian, Emma, and Lucy; Jake and Hannah were holding Gracie and Audrey. In the corner of the room were Jack, Kate, and Sawyer who had just been freed from their elevator cage. It had not seemed like that much time had passed, but it had been twenty minutes since his own escape.

"Mum," he said walking over to her, "I want you to come in the room."

"Shannon and you are in there for Laura," said Kate puzzled.

"I need you to be in there," said Boone not having enough time to become embarrassed, "Please?"

"Of course baby," said Kate running out of the room with Boone.

"Where is my chocolate?" asked Laura once Boone had returned.

"No time for that" said Emily who was now in her full delivery uniform, "It's time to give birth."

"Now?" asked Laura sounding afraid. Boone rushed over to her side and took her hand in his, "Boone, I can't do this."

"Sure you can," said Boone dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth, "You can do anything you want. I'm so proud of you already."

"Let's do this," said Laura nodding.

Her eyes were locked with Boone's as she pushed. She was screaming as the pain swept through her entire body. Boone was sure the pain in his hand had to be much worse then her's, but he said nothing. Emily instructed Laura to push again, she pushed and suddenly there were tiny cries in the room. Emily held up their first baby boy for the parents to see, Laura beamed at Boone, but her smile faded and the pain returned and she had to push again. She pushed three more times and finally her other son entered the world.

"Laura," said Boone kneeling over the bed towards her. He kissed her forehead as the nurse handed one of the babies to Laura and the other one to Boone. Boone looked down at his identical twin boys and beamed brightly over at his Mom. She was standing against the door with tears in her eyes, as she looked upon her baby boy with his own baby boys.

* * *

Christian walked down the hallway as he looked for Laura. He found her standing alone in front of the large Plexiglas window in front of the nursery. She was peering down at Boone and Laura's son, James Matthew and Jack Christian. Her hand was spread out on the glass. Christian did not say anything as he stood next to her and put his arm around her waist. 

"They are so good looking," said Christian shaking his head, "I think Jack has my nose…which I guess is Boone's nose. Who knows, it's like twins…. the sequel."

"There is something I need to tell you," said Emma. After two months of therapy she and Christian had been almost living their lives like normal again. She was stronger now then ever before and she had realized that her strength came from being with Christian.

"What?" asked Christian turning to face her.

"Remember when I told you that I didn't know if I could have children?" asked Emma looking up at him, "Well I changed my mind."

"Okay…" said Christian not following where this conversation was going, "And I told you that I was okay with that and accepted any decision you made…"

"I'm pregnant," said Emma beaming from ear to ear. "I just felt happy a week ago and I felt alive again, really alive, so I took a pregnancy test to check…and I'm pregnant."

"Emma," said Christian his hands in his hair, he did not know what to say.

"With twins," said Emma almost bouncing off the floor, "We are going to have twins!"

"Emma!" said Christian hugging her and swinging her around twice. He put her back down on the ground and put his hand on her stomach. "I love you."

"I know," said Emma, "And I love you."

To be continued…


	86. I Promise You Forever

Chapter 39: I Promise You Forever

"I love this color," said Hannah staring at the wall she had just begun to paint. The ocean blue color brought life to the whole room, "Even though this room has no purpose yet, I still love it."

"I like it too, it reminds me of home," said Jake.

"This is home," said Hannah looking over at him, "As of tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow," said Emma walking into the room, "We need to get going."

"Hey get out of here," said Hannah pushing her out of the room, "You can't be in here, it's bad for the babies. I don't want anything to happen to my god baby, so shoo!"

"The whole god-mother thing has gone to your head," said Emma, "I just thought I was making up for you not getting to be my maid of honor."

"I forgave you," said Hannah putting her hands on her hips, "But you want the very best for you children so that is why I am the god-mother."

"Whatever you say honey," said Emma beaming. "But we do need to go, we have a bachlorette party to go to."

"Oh really?" asked Jake looking back and forth between the two women. "And what is going to be taking place at this party?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Emma grabbing Hannah by the arm. She began to drag her out of the room. Hannah handed the paintbrush to Jake and kissed him quickly before she was forced out of the room.

"Just think," began Emma as the two of them walked down the hallway to the elevator that would take them up to her apartment, "The next time you see him…you will be marrying him."

"I know," said Hannah giddily, "I don't think I have ever been so happy in my entire life."

"Me either," said Emma putting a hand on her still flat stomach, "God, you should have seen Christian's face when I told him. I have never seen a bigger smile."

"I wish I could have," said Hannah as the doors opened and they walked onto Emma's floor. They walked for only two feet and Emma unlocked the door to a brightly color apartment. Laura was standing there, her body backs to normal; motherhood had not changed her at all.

"I'm so glad you didn't start dressing all old, Laura," said Emma looking at Laura she was wearing a tank top and a pair of Capri's, "I think I would have hit you."

"You are seeing her at her best," said Rebecca who was home on winter vacation from Georgetown, "I went over the other day and she was in sweatpants and a huge t-shirt."

"But you have to admit," said Laura beaming brightly, "Jack and James are the cutest babies ever!"

"Of course you are going to say that," said Hannah laughing as she flung herself onto the couch, "But my baby sisters are awfully cute too."

"And what about you?" asked Emma sitting down next to her, "Are you planning on having kids anytime soon?"

"No," said Hannah sitting up, "I don't want kids until I am done with medical school. That is going to be six more years and then we will see where we are in life."

"I want a dozen kids," said Emma out of nowhere, "At least."

"How are you going to fit a dozen kids in that tiny apartment?" asked Rebecca, "It's going to be crowded enough with Christian, Lucy, you and the twins."

"Well…" said Emma, "We will have to move into a bigger apartment. They have some three bedroom ones on the floor with Jake and Hannah."

"Awesome," said Hannah beaming brightly, "Just watch, everyone is going to move into this apartment."

"That is until we can buy the houses surrounding your parents," said Emma, "You know that it is Christian and Boone's dream."

"Yeah we might as well move away and create our own city," said Hannah laughing. "Build a big ranch and have all our kids grow up together."

"Wouldn't that be something," sighed Laura dreamily.

* * *

"Mum?" asked Hannah poking her head out of her bedroom, "Can you help me with this?"

"Yeah," said Kate rushing into the room. She stopped when she saw her daughter.

Hannah was wearing her mother's wedding gown. She had taken the plain strapless gown and had her own beading added to the top and the bottom on the front of the dress. She had it altered to have a three-foot train behind it with more beading. She beads were a pale gold that added a sparkle to the dress as she walked in the light. Her hair was half up in a fancy not on the back of her head. She was holding out her veil to her mother. Kate took it and attached it. The veil flowed all the way to the floor.

"How do I look?" asked Hannah picking up her gloves. She put each of them on and then looked at her.

"You look beautiful," said Kate softly. "Absolutely stunning, sweetheart."

"Thank you for letting me wear your dress," said Hannah beaming brightly.

"It was yours the moment you were born," said Kate her heart getting caught in her throat, "But I got to go finish getting your sisters ready. I'll be back in a few."

Hannah looked in the mirror, she was glowing, and she was so happy she felt like she could fly. She could not believe this was about to happen. She was going to marry Jake; she was going to marry him.

"Well looky here," said Boone walking into the room, followed by Christian and Matthew.

"Look who is all grown up," said Christian walking around Hannah.

"She was always the mature one," said Matthew.

"That is true," said Boone giving Matthew a pat on the back.

"What do you guys want?" Hannah asked.

"We came to give you this," said Christian handing her a black box.

Hannah opened the boxed and gasped. Inside the box was a pearl necklace, it glimmered in the light and was breath taking.

"You guys," said Hannah beginning to cry, "I love you guys so much."

"We know," said Christian rolling his eyes and he put the pearls around Hannah's neck.

"Just don't forget," started Matthew.

"That we love you too," finished Boone as Christian walked out of the room.

Christian walked back into the room a minute later with Audrey and Gracie in his arms. He handed Gracie to Boone who held the baby against his chest. He put his other arm around Christian; Christian put his arm around Matthew, who held onto Hannah. Hannah held onto Boone and Matthew. As they stood together in a circle, all six Shepard kids, together, not for the last time, because they knew that they could never stand to be apart for too long, but together as children, because quickly four of them had turned into adults, into spouses, and into parents. And they would be there for the other two as they made that journey as well.

* * *

"Hey Sweetheart," said Jack walking into the bedroom. Hannah was staring out her window and into the darkness of the night. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," said Hannah turning around. She picked her bouquet off her bed and held it in front of her, "Dad?"

"Yes?" asked Jack trying to hold back the tears he knew would emerge during the ceremony.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?" asked Jack.

"For always believing in me," said Hannah, "And I want you to know that you will always be the number one man in my life."

"I am willing to give that position over to Jake," said Jack, "Because he the only person who has ever been good enough for you."

"Dad," said Hannah beginning to cry. Jack took out his scarf from his suit pocket and wiped away his daughter's tears.

"I'm so proud of you," said Jack, "And it may seem corny…but you'll always be my baby girl, not matter how old you become."

"I know," said Hannah wrapping her arms around her Dad, "And I would not want it any other way."

Hannah walked down the stairs with her Dad, she walked to the back of the house where her three bridesmaids were waiting for her, Emma, Laura, and Rebecca were all standing there in their dresses of pale gold, each of them beaming at her. It was completely dark outside the house, but it was lit with the thousands of white lights that had been strung through the trees and around the yard where they were to be married. The music started and Hannah saw as Jake walked out of his house and to the spot he was to wait for her. Boone, Christian, and Matthew walked into the room and partners up with their bridesmaids. First out the door were Matthew and Rebecca, then Laura and Boone, and the maid of honor and best man, Emma and Christian.

The wedding march sounded through the night and Jack took his daughters arm and walked her outside. They walked across the patio and down the steps onto the long white train. Hannah's eyes met Jake's immediately. This seemed surreal; her eyes were fixed on him as her Dad gave her away to him.

Everyone was here. Hurley and Diana and their four kids. Every member of flight 815 who was still living, all of their friends and family. Kate was sitting next to Jack, Audrey and Gracie in their arms.

"We are gathered here today," said an aged Mr. Eko, "To bring together this man and this woman into holy matrimony."

Hannah could barely hear what Eko was saying. She was solely focused on Jake, they had been through hell, they had broken up so many times, but something kept them coming back to each other. Something had destined their lives to be intertwined. Hannah had never been surer of anything in her life. This is what she wanted… more then anything in the world. She wanted to be Jake's wife.

"This couple has decided to exchange their own vows," Mr. Eko announced to the congregation.

"Hannah," began Jake, "I knew that I was going to marry you before I knew what marriage meant. You complete me; my soul would be in pieces if it was not for you standing there holding it together. Being with you makes me happy; there is no other way for me to say it. I want to make you as happy as you make me for the rest of your life. I promise to be there for you, forever, there is nothing that we can't do together. I love you."

"Jake," said Hannah tears already streaming down her face, "We have been through so much together. You were patient with me and waited for me and there is no way I could ever thank you. Sometimes I wonder how I could deserve such a wonderful man. I want you to know that I love you with every piece of my heart and that you saved me from myself. I… don't know who I would be without you. You are my everything."

* * *

"Well as the best man," said Christian standing up, "Well co-best man, whatever…I lost the thumb wrestle so it is my job to give the speech. So, I want you to know that my brothers would not have let her marry anyone unworthy, and that is why today she married Jake. Because he is worthy of such a great woman and he better remember that we gave our permission because we know where he lives!"

"Time for our dance," said Hannah to Jake as the crowd of people laughed at Christian's speech.

"And do you pick a song for us?" asked Jake softly.

"I did," said Hannah smiling as he stood up and offered his hand. She took it gladly.

Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love

Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand

And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love  
Oh, baby

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love

"Dad?" asked Hannah walking over to him. He looked over at her and stood up.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Will you dance with me?" asked Hannah offering him her hand.

"Of course," said Jack taking it and leading her to the dance floor.

_Constantly amazed by the blades of the fan on the ceiling  
The clever little glances she gives me can't help but be appealing  
She loves to ride into town with the top down  
Feel that warm breeze on her gentle skin  
She is my next of kin_

_I see a little more of me everyday  
I catch a little more moustache turning gray  
Your mother is the only other woman for me  
Little miss magic, what you gonna be?_

_Sometimes I catch her dreamin' and wonder where that little mind meanders  
Is she strollin' along the shore or cruisin' o'er the broad savannah  
I know someday she'll learn to make up her own rhymes  
Someday she's gonna learn how to fly  
Oh that I won't deny_

_I catch a little more dialogue comin' my way  
I see those big brown eyes just start to lookin' astray_

_Your mother's still the only other woman for me  
Little miss magic, what you gonna be?_

_Yes she loves to ride into town with the top down  
Feel that warm breeze on her gentle skin  
She is my next of kin_

_Constantly amazed by the blades of the fan on the ceiling  
Those clever little looks she gives just can't help but be appealing  
I know someday she'll learn to make up her own rhymes  
One day she's gonna learn how to fly  
That I won't deny_

_I see a little more of me everyday  
I feel a little more moustache turning gray  
Your mother's still the only other woman for me  
Little miss magic, what you gonna be?  
Little miss magic, what you gonna be?  
Little miss magic, just can't wait to see_

_It's raining, it's pouring  
Your old man is snoring_

* * *

Kate sat down on the edge of the bed. She had finally gotten Gracie and Audrey to fall asleep. The whole night had been very busy for the two girls, they had been passed from person to person, each islander wanted to hold the Shepard babies.

Kate yawned and ran her hands long the side of the bed. She was tired and the house was silent. The silence was saddening; she knew that there was no chance of an odd explosion erupting from Boone and Christian's old room. Hannah's room was completely empty, the only the thing left behind were the mint green walls. Matthew had vacated the room that had been Jack's office, but he no longer had a need for it.

Jack walked into the room, we was wearing a pair of flannel pants and a large white t-shirt. He sat down next to Kate who rested her head against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and let out a long sigh.

"Was today easier then you thought?" asked Kate her eyes closed.

"No," said Jack shaking his head, "And I don't think it will be easier when Audrey and Gracie leave either. But God gave them to us to make this time easier; we have another eighteen years of this. It is a good thing we did not have any big retirement plans."

"Like what Mr. Shepard?" asked Kate turning to look at him, "Selling our house and buying an RV, then living the rest of our lives in it, traveling all over the country, stopping back here once in a while to visit our grandchildren and children? You make us sound so old."

"Well we are old Mrs. Shepard," said Jack, "We are in our forties, we have four grown children and two infants. We are three grandchildren and two more on the way. We are old, but we have good friends and a large family to keep us young."

"Do you know I still can't believe that you married me," said Kate her thoughts remained on the words 'Mrs. Shepard.'

"And why is that?" asked Jack curiously, "It was you who broke through the rough interior of this doctor and found the man that was hiding inside who was dying to emerge."

"But you were the one who took this restless soul and made her feel safe," said Kate, "Never judging, always understanding."

"But fate had our lives intertwined so we would meet when we needed each other most," Jack said simply, "Mrs. Shepard you make me a better man."

"Jack you make me want to cry," said Kate looking away from him.

"Don't be sad," said Jack turning her head back towards him.

"I'm so happy," said Kate tears beginning to run down her face, "So happy."

"You make me happy," said Jack kissing her. "And there is no other person in the world I would have wanted to go through this adventure with then you. You are the mother of my children and the only person I want to be with. The only person I have ever wanted to be with. I want to be with you forever…I promise you forever."

"Always and forever?" asked Kate softly, "Do you promise me that?"

"I do," whispered Jack, "I promise you always and forever."

**THE END**


	87. Epilogue

Chapter 40: Epilogue

_June 1__st__, 2030_

This was Jack's idea mostly. I mean don't get me wrong, I love to write…obviously. But a journal kind of is not my thing. But this was a Christmas gift from Audrey and Gracie. I had put in my dresser and honestly…I forgot about it. But Jack found it the other day and told me it would be a good idea to right in it. He said so I can look back on it and remember the little details not just the big things. I think he is trying to say that I can have it for when we really get old and I can't remember a thing.

Well, I don't know where to start really. Audrey and Gracie graduated high school a week ago. It seems to crazy that they have already grown up and now they will be going off to college. Well, like Boone, Christian, and Hannah they will be going to the University and living at home. Secretly, I am very happy that they chose that.

Audrey looks like me, or that's what everyone says anyway, exactly like me according to Jack. I think she looks a little bit like me when I was on the island, except the dirty part. But she does have Jack's eyes… Gracie is quite shorter then the rest of the family. She barely reached five foot five. She is very slim though. Slim and short. She has long back hair that reaches her mid-back and bright almond shaped eyes. Audrey is always going on and on how much she wants Gracie's eyes.

Boone…where do I get started on him, he is still as crazy as ever. He and Christian built a house together. It is one huge house divided exactly in two that way they each have their own separate parts, but are still together. Typical twins. He is still at the fire department and Laura became an English Professor at the University. Jack and James are both 16 and have embraced their father's mischievous ways. They are almost worse then Boone and Christian. A couple years after the twins they had a daughter named Katelyn Natalie. She is the spitting image of Laura, and they have an eight-year-old son named Cameron. He is the exact opposite of his brothers…that is probably good for Laura and Boone's sanity.

Christian and Emma…well they didn't reach the goal of a dozen kids…not yet at least. They have eight little munchkins running around. Lucy is 18 and graduated with Gracie and Audrey this year. There twins, Genevieve and Amanda-Ashley were born a month premature, but were fine despite a few scares. Three years later came Aiden. And then the big surprise… the quadruplets: Ralph, Leo, Mikey, and Donny. Figure out where they got the names. :) Now can you imagine the size of the house that Christian and Boone built? Christian became a teacher as well and teaches 6th grade social studies, he is everyone's favorite teacher of course. Emma became a grief counselor and works at a free clinic in downtown Sydney.

Hannah finished her Medical School and now is working at the hospital, where we pretty much have our own floor now. She is a heart surgeon and becoming one of the finest in the country...which is not surprising. She has doctor genes running threw every inch of her. She is 4th generation doctor after all. Jake is still at the firehouse as well, he and Boone are still partners and since the collapse the warehouse, they have had no other major scares. As she had said from the very beginning, Hannah and Jake waited until she was down with medical school to have kids. She and Jake have two, Julianna and Jake Jr. They live on the other side of us, in there own house, no other siblings.

Matthew finished his education at Harvard and never left Boston. He works as a research scientist and has been nominated for a Nobel Peace Prize three times. He met a woman named Erin about ten years ago and they were married two years later. They have two kids also, Ethan and Jasmine. Matthew as you can imagine spends all his vacation time in Australia. Boone and Christian give him a hard time about living so far away, so just to annoy him they drop in on him at random times during the year.

As for Shannon and Sawyer, well they still live behind us and they still walk into the house without knocking, but would we ask them to stop? Nah, it keeps life interesting. Claire and David just celebrated their 15th wedding anniversary, even though we had always felt like sisters, we had acted just like teenagers when she told me the news. Hurley and Diana of course show up at random times, just like always. Sometimes we find them sleeping the guest room when we wake up in the morning because they arrived at an ungodly hour and they know what happens when you wake up Jack in the middle of the night, it's not pretty.

We lost Aunt Lorraine ten years ago after a bout with Leukemia. In the end she had chosen to stop her treatments at that time Jack and I flew to Los Angeles and brought her here to live with us until her time was over. My Dad and Kristin are still kicking it at their ripe old ages. My Dad is nearly ninety and Kristin's 87. They are still completely independent and don't look a day over 60.

Well as for Jack, and me we are definitely getting older, but hey, I am doing my best to embrace it. We aren't like the annoying kind of old people. Haha. We don't drive obnoxiously slow and we don't hit people with our canes (not that we even have those yet). Maybe the only thing that has changed is our looks, I'll admit that I've got some gray hairs and a few wrinkles, but my health has been never better, Jack's too. And that promise that he made me the night of Hannah's wedding…he has kept, there has never been a moment when I have doubted his feelings for me or the commitment he has to this marriage. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened to me if I had not been on that plane and it scares me. I am so lucky that sometimes it seems like I am living in a dream. I have an amazing family, children and grandchildren. I have the most amazing friends who have been here since the beginning of this crazy adventure. And I have Jack, and I will have him always and forever.

_Kate. _

Jack gave me these lyrics the other day. I'll keep them to here so they stay safe…

_Always and forever  
Each moment with you  
Is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true, yeah  
And I know tomorrow  
We'll still be the same  
'cause we got a life of love  
That won't ever change and  
Everyday love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together Ooh baby,  
I'll always love you forever (always forever love you) Ever, ever, ever  
There'll always be sunshine  
When I look at you  
It's something I can't explain  
Just the things that you do ooh babe_

If you get lonely

Call me and take A second to give to me  
That magic you make  
And Everyday love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together Ooh baby baby,  
I'll always love you forever (always forever love you)  
ooo babe  
yeah babe, forever (always forever love you)  
love you, love you, you  
Always, Always  
ever, ever, ever  
Forever (always forever love you) and Always  
Oooooo Aaaaaah Love you ever, ever, ever  
and always now love you ever, ever, ever  
Guess I'm the one who loves you  
Always and forever  
I love you

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for sticking with me until the end. I am very proud of this story and would greatly appreciate it if you could leave me a comment and tell me your final thoughts and reviews. Thanks again. Peace. **


End file.
